


Pedacitos de Ti

by hidefan



Series: Comenzó con un e-mail [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Living Together, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 145,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Ultrón, secuela de Algo para Recordar & Incondicional. Fragmentos de la vida en común de Steve y Tony en la base junto al resto de Vengadores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve y Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ha cobrado vida. En serio. Cuando escribí Algo para Recordar pensé que no me importaría darle una continuación, pero no tenía ninguna idea concreta y con lo cerca que estaba de estrenarse La Era de Ultrón, estaba segura de que el canon no me daría cancha para hacerlo. Oh, qué equivocada que estaba. Nada más de terminar de ver AoU por primera vez ya tenía un montón de ideas para la secuela y así nació Incondicional. Cuando la terminé con el happy ending, cerrando del todo la historia que comenzó con aquel e-mail de Steve, todo indicaba que ya había contado todo lo que quería contar en este fic. Pero una vez más estaba equivocada, porque este fic se resiste a morir y no puedo parar de escribir sobre estos dos.
> 
> Pedacitos de Ti (título sacado de la preciosa canción de Antonio Orozco) es un poco diferente a Algo para Recordar/Incondicional. Los dos personajes centrales siguen siendo Tony y Steve y su relación pero también me apetece escribir sobre el resto de personajes (y no voy a mentir, Incondicional tiene la culpa de que me quedara con ganas de escribir más sobre la amistad de Tony y Bucky). No tengo ni idea de cómo de largo va a ser este fic. Hasta que me canse o me quede sin más historias que contar, supongo. A ver cómo sale esto porque generalmente no suelo escribir fics por capítulos y la historia ya es muchísimo más larga de lo que suelo escribir, madre mía.
> 
> Sigue el canon hasta AoU y supongo que meteré algo de la tercera temporada de SHIELD y ya veremos si incorporo Ant-man, pero en principio no habrá nada de Civil War.
> 
> Ah, el fic es secuela pero los tres primeros capítulos se sitúan antes del final de Incondicional, desde que vuelve Bucky hasta que Steve y Tony vuelven a estar juntos. A partir del cuarto ya empieza la continuación directa de Incondicional.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empieza inmediatamente después de la marcha de Tony después de llevar a Bucky a la base. Steve está contento de tener a Bucky de vuelta pero su amigo está muy tocado y no se deja ayudar como a Steve le gustaría.

—¿Tony se ha marchado? —preguntó Bucky en cuanto Steve volvió. A Steve le hicieron falta un par de segundos para registrar que lo que había detectado en la voz de su recién recuperado amigo era _decepción_.

—Uh… Sí, tenía cosas que hacer —respondió Steve con toda la naturalidad de la que fue capaz de fingir. Se aseguró de no mirar hacia donde estaban Clint y Natasha porque sabía que ambos debían estar luciendo idénticas expresiones de lástima.

—Me dio la impresión de que vivía aquí con vosotros —dijo Buck, y no, en serio, ¿a qué venía ese interés por Tony cuando apenas se conocían? ¿Se había perdido algo?

—Stark es un hombre sumamente ocupado —señaló Clint, sin ocultar su sarcasmo.

—Aunque viviera aquí lo más probable es que tampoco le vieras mucho —corroboró Natasha.

—Ya. —Bucky no se mostró nada convencido.

—Y nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿verdad, Clint? —dijo Natasha, pegándole un codazo en el brazo a su compañero.

—Ah, sí, cosas. Os vemos luego, chicos. —Clint y Natasha abandonaron la sala y dejaron a Steve y a Bucky a solas.

Bucky miró a su alrededor, y debió encontrar la sala de entrenamiento fascinante porque sus ojos se posaron en todas partes excepto en la persona que tenía delante. Steve había imaginado miles de veces lo que le diría a su amigo una vez le encontrara pero ahora que por fin ya estaban reunidos se dio cuenta de que su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Lo siento —dijo Bucky al mismo tiempo que Steve. Ambos rieron nerviosamente—. ¿Por qué te disculpas? —quiso saber Bucky.

—Ah… Bueno, ya sabes. Por no haberte salvado cuando caíste de aquel tren. Asumí que habías muerto, y… —El familiar sentimiento de culpabilidad le llenó el pecho.

—No… No fue culpa tuya, Steve. Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa —le aseguró Bucky. Steve sonrió, algo aliviado.

—Tampoco tú has tenido culpa de nada, Buck. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Bucky se limitó a pasar el peso de un pie al otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aquí somos como una familia —continuó Steve, consciente de que a su amigo le esperaba un largo y tortuoso camino por delante hasta su recuperación—. Y varios compañeros también tienen pasados de los que no se enorgullecen y que quieren dejar atrás, como es el caso de Natasha, o de Wanda, o… —Tony, pensó. Pero Tony ya no estaba allí, desgraciadamente, así que no pronunció su nombre—. Eso aquí no nos importa.

Bucky medio sonrió al oír eso.

—Algo así es lo que me dijo Stark —afirmó.

—¿Sí?

—Me explicó que él creó un robot homicida, y también lo de esos hermanos que se sometieron voluntariamente a los experimentos de HYDRA para vengarse de él. Me dijo que tú le aceptabas pese a todos los errores que había cometido.

Steve tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Sí… Eso es verdad.

—Pero Stark no está aquí contigo y con los otros. ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho, está muy ocupado. Si por mí fuera… Si por todos fuera viviría aquí con nosotros. —Steve se forzó a sonreír, a sabiendas que estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo en quitarle hierro al asunto. Esperó que Bucky no le notara en la cara lo mucho que le afectaba el que Tony no estuviera allí.

—Es un tipo bastante peculiar, el hijo de Howard —dijo Bucky, aceptando la explicación de Steve.

—Sí. No lo sabes tú bien. —Steve hizo una pequeña pausa antes de preguntar—: ¿Cómo estás, Buck?

Su amigo vaciló ligeramente al contestar.

—Todo lo que bien que podría estar —fue su respuesta. Steve le miró a los ojos y no vio en ellos prácticamente nada del antiguo Bucky. No era de extrañar que no le hubiera reconocido después de aquellos primeros encuentros con el Soldado del Invierno, antes de que se le cayera la máscara.

—Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo —admitió Steve, casi en un susurro. Todavía no se creía del todo que Bucky estuviera allí delante de él, vivo, prácticamente tan joven como le recordaba, más de setenta años después de verle caer al vacío. Era un milagro.

—Lo sé —dijo Bucky, y volvió a desviar la mirada, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Soy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo —afirmó Steve. Bucky no dijo nada—. Sé lo difícil que es adaptarse a un cambio tan grande así que quiero que sepas que estoy aquí si me necesitas, ¿vale? Cuando quieras hablar de ello, o, no sé, para lo que sea.

—Estoy un poco cansado —fue lo que dijo su amigo—. Si no te importa me gustaría echarme un rato.

—Claro. —Steve trató de mostrarse comprensivo—. Te asignaré una habitación.

—Stark ya me ha dado una. Todo esto es suyo, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —Y la conversación había vuelto a Tony. Steve se preguntó de nuevo qué cómo era posible que Bucky se hubiera encariñado tanto con Tony en tan poco tiempo, pero supuso que él no era el más indicado para hacerse esa clase de cuestión. Hacía meses que habían roto y Steve era incapaz de sacárselo de la cabeza.

Bucky le permitió acompañarle hasta su habitación, que estaba muy cerca de la de Steve. Tony lo había hecho adrede, sin duda. Steve informó a Bucky de esa proximidad y le repitió que podía contar con él para lo que hiciera falta.

—Normalmente cenamos todos juntos a eso de las ocho —le hizo saber también—. Si te apetece nos encantaría que te unieras a nosotros.

Bucky dudó, con la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Lo intentaré —dijo.

Pero Bucky no se unió a ellos aquella noche. Ni tampoco las siguientes. 

* * *

Algunas noches, cuando Steve pasaba al lado de la habitación de Bucky, oía a su amigo gritar. 

Otras noches le oía llorar. 

Steve solo entró una vez, la primera, y lo que vio le rompió el corazón: puro terror en el rostro de Bucky, sus ojos hinchados y la mirada perdida, inyectada en sangre, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje. Steve intentó calmarle, le puso una mano en el hombro y con suavidad le aseguró que lo peor ya había pasado, que ya estaba a salvo. No sirvió para nada. Bucky, temblando, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, le gritó que se marchara. Steve comprendió que para su amigo era humillante que él le viera en ese estado tan vulnerable, así que no volvió a intentarlo.

* * *

Lo único que pudo hacer fue mandar a Bucky a un psicólogo que le recomendó Coulson y que según le dijo este era muy bueno en este campo. Rezó para que pudiera ofrecerle la ayuda que no podía proporcionarle él mismo.

 

Una mañana, con voz temblorosa, y con una timidez totalmente impropia de él, Bucky le pidió a Steve el teléfono de Tony.

 

Steve golpeó y golpeó el saco de boxeo, tratando de deshacerse de parte de su frustración. Fue inútil. Acabó maldiciendo a Tony entre dientes porque él había diseñado esos malditos sacos indestructibles, así que ni siquiera podía gozar de ese instante de satisfacción cuando el material se abría bajo sus puños y volaba por los aires como antaño.

—¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre saco para que la tomes así con él? —le preguntó Natasha, media sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba tan concentrado en el saco que no la había oído entrar. Steve cogió una toalla y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

—Ya te lo puedes imaginar —contestó Steve.

—¿Quieres pelear contra alguien que se pueda defender? —Natasha se ajustó los guantes y Steve aceptó agradecido.

Durante varios minutos combatieron de forma muy igualada. Nat era una compañera de entrenamiento ideal porque si bien Steve era más fuerte y era bastante veloz pese a su volumen, la Viuda Negra era extremadamente ágil y tenía a su favor que podía anticipar todos los movimientos de su contrincante.

Steve hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse en el combate, por enfocar su mente en los movimientos de su rival y solo en eso, y lo logró durante esos primeros minutos. Pero no pudo evitar que su cabeza volviera a llenarse de sus preocupaciones habituales y por supuesto Natasha no dudó en aprovechar la distracción. Nat esquivó con facilidad su puñetazo, se agachó con velocidad y barrió las piernas de Steve, derribándole.

Steve se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas y las palmas de las manos en el suelo. Nat fue a coger dos botellas de agua y se sentó a su lado, alcanzándole una. Steve la vació de un trago.

—No estás en tu mejor momento, ¿eh? No sé dónde tenías la cabeza pero está claro que no en el combate —señaló ella en cuanto Steve recobró el aliento. Steve puso cara de «¿Tú crees?».

—No sé cómo hablar con él, Nat —le reconoció a su amiga. Se sentía totalmente superado. Lo cierto es que cuando decidió ir a buscarle, tras saber que estaba vivo, no pensó mucho más en lo que haría una vez le encontrara. Había dado por supuesto que todo volvería a ser como antes, al fin y al cabo, habían sido amigos toda la vida y siempre se habían sentido cómodos el uno con el otro. Pero, desgraciadamente, no había sido así; este Bucky era un extraño para él.

Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que recuperarle le iba a ayudar a superar su ruptura con Tony pero la verdad es que se sentía más miserable que nunca.

—Dale tiempo. Para él tampoco está siendo nada fácil —le recordó Natasha.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero tampoco le veo muy dispuesto a dejarme que le ayude.

—¿Y eso te sorprende? Tú conocías a su antiguo yo, pero él es una persona diferente ahora, Steve. Y tenerte cerca le recuerda lo mucho que ha cambiado, todo lo que ha perdido por el camino, y eso no es agradable. Pero él sabe que estás aquí y que puede contar contigo cuando te necesite, y eso es lo más importante. Sé que crees que entiendes por lo que está pasando, pero es más complicado que eso. James necesita encontrar su propia identidad en este mundo después de todas las cosas horribles que ha hecho y eso no se hace de la noche a la mañana.

Steve lo consideró y tuvo que admitir que Natasha llevaba razón y que su amiga comprendía mucho mejor que él por lo que estaba pasando Bucky.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te costó a ti? —le preguntó.

—Aún en estoy en ello —respondió Nat sonriendo—. Pero tener cerca a gente a la que le importas y que no te juzga por tu pasado ayuda mucho.

—Gracias, Nat —le dijo sinceramente Steve, sintiéndose algo más tranquilo. Bucky ya no estaba solo; aunque Steve todavía no pudiera ayudarle del todo, podría apoyarse en Natasha y en los demás.

—De nada. Y oye, cambiando de tema, me he enterado de que has cortado con Sharon.

A Steve le sorprendió que su colega hubiera tardado tanto en mencionarle el asunto, dado el interés que suscitaba siempre en ella cualquier novedad sobre su vida amorosa.

—Sí, yo no… No me conviene estar en una relación ahora mismo. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Así que no me busques citas —le advirtió.

—No, tranquilo, no pensaba hacerlo, no después de la última vez. Si hubiera sabido que las preferías con bigote te hubiera hecho unas sugerencias muy distintas.

Steve chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso ya da igual.

Natasha abrazó sus piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas.

—Todavía estás colgado de Stark —afirmó, no preguntó.

—Ya se me pasará —dijo Steve, pero sin tener ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a hacer algo así. Natasha puso cara de incredulidad y Steve suspiró—. Es que es muy injusto, Nat. ¿Sabes lo que es saber que el hombre al que quieres también te quiere a ti pero no estáis juntos porque él se piensa que así te está haciendo algún tipo de favor? ¿Que no puedes estar con él porque supuestamente lo está haciendo por tu bien pero duele tanto que por mucho que le busques el sentido no se lo encuentras por ninguna parte y lo único que puedes hacer es sufrir en silencio y alimentar la absurda esperanza de que un día entrará en razón y volverá a ti?

—No, Steve, ¿cómo habría de saber yo algo así? —preguntó ella sarcásticamente, y Steve de inmediato se sintió fatal porque se había olvidado completamente de lo sucedido con Banner.

—Dios, tienes razón, perdona, soy idiota. Tú también lo has pasado mal con esto y ahora vengo yo  a llorarte mis penas…

—No digas tonterías, para eso están los amigos, ¿no? ¿Quién va a entenderte mejor que yo? —le aseguró ella. Steve le sonrió.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, de verdad —le dijo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Todavía piensas en Banner?

—No tanto como antes, pero… El tiempo también ayuda en este caso.

—Ya.

—Bruce tomó una decisión. Obviamente yo creo que se equivocó pero quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que cambie de opinión no va a servirme de nada. No sé si Tony tendría los mismos motivos o no, pero has de mirar para adelante, Steve. Lo mejor será que te olvides de él y empieces de cero.

—Estoy un poco cansado de empezar de cero cada dos por tres, la verdad —admitió Steve. Su amiga tenía toda la razón del mundo, Tony le había dejado claro que ya no iban a volver a estar juntos y tenía que aceptarlo. Pero saberlo era una cosa y hacerlo otra muy distinta, porque seguía doliendo tanto como el primer día y empezaba a pensar que no es que no pudiera olvidar a Tony, sino que el problema era que no quería hacerlo. No quería dejar de quererle porque eso sería como rendirse.

—Poco a poco, ¿vale? —dijo Natasha, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano—. Bueno, ¿preparado para que vuelva a patearte el trasero, Capitán?

Steve aceptó su mano y se puso en pie, dispuesto a tomarse la revancha. Habiendo recuperado parte de su ánimo, esa vez no pensaba ponérselo tan fácil. 

* * *

Una mañana, un tiempo después de su charla con Natasha, Steve se levantó temprano para ir a correr y se encontró a Bucky esperándole.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? —le preguntó su amigo algo inseguro, y Steve sonrió de oreja a oreja.

No cruzaron apenas palabra durante el ejercicio, pero a Steve no le importó. Era un silencio cómodo, y Bucky estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para que las cosas volvieran a recuperar un mínimo de normalidad; era más que suficiente.

 

Salir a correr juntos por las mañanas se convirtió en costumbre. A veces se les unía Sam durante un trecho, pero la mayoría de días iban ellos dos solos.

Y cada día hablaban más.

—¿Sales con alguien? —se interesó Buck una de esas mañanas.

—Salía con una chica, pero lo dejamos estar no hace mucho —le contestó Steve. Algún día tendría que contarle lo que había pasado con Tony pero aún no se había atrevido a hacerlo. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría su amigo.

—Vaya, lo siento. ¿La dejaste tú o te dejó ella?

—Fui yo.

—¿No era lo suficientemente buena para ti? —bromeó Bucky.

—Qué va, es fantástica. Era yo que no me veía con el ánimo suficiente de estar en una relación.

Bucky dejó de correr. Steve también se detuvo.

—¿Buck?

—No es por mí, ¿no? —le preguntó—. Quiero decir, ya sé que estás preocupado por mí y todo eso, pero no quiero que sacrifiques nada solo porque crees que me debes algo, o…

Steve le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro.

—No te preocupes por eso. Que no esté con nadie ahora mismo no tiene nada que ver contigo. La verdad es que… Todavía estoy enamorado de mi ex y no creí que fuera justo estar con alguien mientras todavía sigo pensando en otra persona.

—Oh. Sí, es lógico. —Bucky entornó los ojos—. No te referirás a Peggy, ¿no?

—No, Buck, no estoy hablando de Peggy. Volví a enamorarme en este siglo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no estoy muy seguro. Me dejó sin más. Supongo que la culpa es mía por meterme en una relación con una persona tan complicada, pero…

—Hey, Steve —le interrumpió Bucky—, estoy seguro de que debe de ser una mujer muy especial para que te esté costando tanto olvidarla, pero, ¿alguien a quien el Capitán América entrega su corazón y que no lo acepta? No vale la pena. La que sale perdiendo es ella, no tú. Ya encontrarás a alguien que apreciará lo increíble que eres.

Steve sonrió. Eso era algo que le hubiera dicho el antiguo Bucky.

—Gracias, Buck.

—Y oye, ahora que estamos los dos solteros tenemos que aprovechar. Las mujeres de este siglo están muy bien, ¿eh? Y yo que creía que nunca vería un uniforme más ceñido que el tuyo y ahora se han puesto de moda…

Riendo, Steve pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo y tuvo la absoluta certeza de que todo iba a salir bien.


	2. Bucky y Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tiene un regalo para Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta la amistad de estos dos (y además StarkBucks es como un nombre de ship o friendship en este caso genial, ¿no?). Después de escribir Incondicional me quedé con ganas de escribir un poquito más sobre su relación y al final de ahí nació toda la idea de hacer la tercera parte.  
> Creo que realmente en las películas podrían ser colegas si Tony acepta que lo que pasó con sus padres no fue su culpa y superan lo de estar en bandos contrarios. Pero nos tocará sufrir en CW, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué lees, soldado?

Bucky levantó la vista de su libro para mirar a Natasha, apoyada en el respaldo del sofá que había ocupado él durante las últimas horas. De todos sus compañeros, Natasha era la única que se le acercaba tan sigilosamente que nunca la oía llegar hasta que ya la tenía encima. Bucky no sabía si era porque después de unos cuantos meses en la base ya se encontraba mucho más a gusto y había bajado la guardia, si era porque después de Steve Natasha era a quien había cogido más confianza, o ambas cosas a la vez.

Fuera como fuera, Bucky siempre agradecía la presencia de su compañera. Le mostró el libro que tenía en las manos.

—¿ _Harry Potter_? ¿No es para críos? —preguntó ella sonriendo.

—También lo pueden disfrutar los adultos. ¿Sabes lo adictivos que son? Y tengo debilidad por los personajes en apariencia indefensos que acaban convirtiéndose en héroes, no lo puedo evitar. Espero que Harry sobreviva al final y se quede con Hermione.

Todavía sonriendo, Natasha se sentó a su lado. Bucky pudo comprobar que, como siempre, olía de maravilla. Se moría de ganas por invitarla a salir, pero aún no había reunido el valor necesario para hacerlo. Lo único que había hecho había sido preguntarle a Steve si Nat era la ex a la que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, porque los dos tenían una relación muy cercana y los veía flirtear constantemente; y hey, si él estuviera en el lugar de Steve, tampoco creía que pudiera olvidar a una mujer como ella. Steve se había reído y le había asegurado que no, que su ex era muy diferente a Natasha. Luego añadió, para que Bucky lo tuviera en cuenta, que ella también venía de una ruptura complicada.

Natasha le recibió con recelo cuando Tony y Clint le llevaron a la base, y no podía culparla. Ella era otra de tantas víctimas que habían sufrido las consecuencias de su lavado de cerebro, y tenía una cicatriz en el vientre que siempre le recordaría el pasado común de ambos. Pero, por suerte, el haber vivido experiencias similares terminó por unirles y ya no quedaba nada de esa desconfianza inicial. Es más, Bucky estaba bastante seguro de que ella estaba al tanto de su interés y de que había cierta reciprocidad por su parte, pero no quería apresurar las cosas y menos si ella todavía no había olvidado del todo a su ex. No quería ser únicamente un consuelo pasajero como había sucedido con la chica que salía con Steve.

—Podría ser mala y contarte el final antes de que llegues —dijo ella.

—¿Te los has leído todos?

—He visto las pelis.

—Oh, ¿hay pelis? ¿Podremos verlas cuando me acabe los libros?

En la base tenían una especie de tradición de reunirse cada viernes por la noche, si no estaban fuera en alguna misión, para ver películas juntos. Principalmente lo hacían por Wanda y por él, ya que se habían perdido muchas cosas. Steve le llevaba unos cuantos años de ventaja pero todavía tenía una larga lista de películas para ver, y Visión técnicamente conocía todas las películas que existían en el mundo, pero les dijo que tener el conocimiento y experimentar por él mismo eran dos cosas muy distintas, así que también se unía a ellos (aunque Steve y Bucky tenían la sospecha de que realmente lo hacía para pasar más tiempo cerca de Wanda).

Bucky disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de sus nuevos amigos, aunque sus momentos favoritos de relax eran los que podía pasar en la sala de lectura, en total silencio, con un buen libro en las manos en el que poder sumergirse durante horas. Afortunadamente, Stark les había proporcionado una completa biblioteca repleta de libros tanto clásicos como modernos, así que Bucky estaba más que surtido en ese aspecto.

Natasha hizo ver que se lo pensaba.

—Mm. Bueno, tendré que hacer el sacrificio de verlas otra vez, pero algo tendrás que darme tú a cambio, ¿no crees?

Bucky sonrió.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —Si era lo mismo que en lo que estaba pensando él, iba a compensarla y con creces.

—Algo se me ocurrirá —señaló ella de forma sugerente. La imaginación de Bucky ya estaba empezando a ir a mil por hora—. Por lo pronto, soldado, alguien ha venido a verte.

—¿A mí? —En cuestión de segundos Bucky olvidó sus pensamientos impuros y se puso en alerta. No conocía a nadie en este mundo más que la gente con la que vivía y Coulson y su equipo. Natasha se dio cuenta de que se había puesto tenso.

—Tranquilo, que es inofensivo. —Pero se lo debió pensar mejor porque rectificó enseguida—. Bueno, no, inofensivo precisamente no es. Pero en el fondo es buena gente. En el laboratorio lo tienes.

¿En el laboratorio? Entonces…

 

 

Bucky se dirigió hacia allí y efectivamente, Tony Stark le estaba esperando, consultando su móvil mientras aguardaba. Bucky, aliviado de que su visita fuera una cara amiga, se alegró mucho de verle.

—Pero si es el hijo pródigo —dijo Bucky en cuanto estuvo a su altura.

—En persona. ¿Y cómo está mi segundo supersoldado favorito? —le preguntó Stark, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo del vaquero.

—Pues bastante bien, no me puedo quejar —le confirmó Bucky, y Tony le sonrió con ternura.

—Me alegro de verte mejor. ¿Todo va bien con Steve?

—Sí, sí. Aunque no has coincidido con él por poco, se ha marchado esta mañana para ayudar a Coulson con un asunto y estará fuera un par de días.

Vio una especie de pesar en el rostro de Stark, un pesar que reconoció de haberlo visto en Steve algunas veces, también. Desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido, por eso.

—Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. De todas formas es a ti a quien he venido a ver.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Ajá. Tengo un regalo para ti. —Y le sonrió de oreja a oreja de una manera que a Bucky le recordó irremediablemente a Howard. Estaba seguro que, como había sucedido con su padre, cantidad de mujeres habían caído rendidas a esa sonrisa.

 

 

Tony le extrajo el brazo de metal con cuidado y Bucky respiró hondo, luchando contra los desagradables recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente. «Piensa en cosas bonitas», se obligó. «Los recuerdos buenos que esos bastardos no consiguieron arrancar de tu memoria. Como el olor a tarta de manzana recién hecha de mamá. O la cara tan divertida que puso Steve cuando le expliqué que me había estrenado con una chica. Aquellas mañanas de Navidad junto a mis hermanos y Steve, abriendo los regalos bajo el árbol. O recuerdos nuevos, como la primera vez que Natasha me sonrió».

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño —le aseguró Stark, percibiendo su malestar. Bucky asintió. Si no le había dado ya un ataque de pánico al sentir a alguien manipulando su brazo es porque confiaba en Stark y sabía que lo estaba haciendo por su bien.

—No te molestó que te llamara por teléfono, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Bucky, pensando que quizás mantener una conversación le ayudaría a conservar la calma. Aquellas primeras semanas de vivir en la base le habían resultado muy difíciles, especialmente por las noches. Bucky le pidió a Steve el teléfono de Tony porque pensaba que hablar con Stark podría resultarle de ayuda y así había sido. Tony siempre sabía cómo distraerle de sus pensamientos más oscuros y era el primero que le había hecho reír desde… Bueno, desde que cayó de aquel tren. Gracias a Stark y a sus sesiones con el doctor Garner que Bucky había mejorado mucho y eso le había permitido abrirse a Steve y a sus otros compañeros.

—Claro que no. Ayudar a supersoldados a sobrellevar sus noches en vela es mi especialidad —le dijo Stark, y Bucky se preguntó si se estaría refiriendo también a Steve.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Bucky cerró los ojos mientras Tony ponía en su lugar el brazo nuevo y empezaba el proceso de acoplamiento.

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Cómo es que no vives aquí con nosotros? ¿No eres tú también un Vengador?

Tony detuvo sus manos por un momento y Bucky abrió los ojos para escudriñar su rostro.

—Tengo trabajo en L.A. —respondió, de forma tan vaga como lo hiciera Steve cuando Bucky le hizo la misma pregunta tiempo atrás. No le satisfizo, pero era lógico que ninguno de los dos quisiera elaborar más.

—Puedes decirme la verdad, Stark. No vas a herir mis sentimientos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Stark frunció el ceño, confuso.

—A qué va a ser. Te has portado genial conmigo y te estoy muy agradecido, pero entiendo perfectamente que lo hiciste por Steve y que no quieres vivir bajo el mismo techo que el tipo que mató a tu familia.

Tony suspiró.

—Bucky, cielo, ya quedamos en que no fuiste realmente tú y que estás muy arrepentido. No hace falta que sigas sacando el tema continuamente, creo que será mejor si no volvemos a hablar de ello. Nunca más —le advirtió.

—Perdón…

—Y no te voy a negar que fui a buscarte y te traje aquí por Steve, pero todo lo demás lo he hecho por ti, así que no, no eres tú el motivo por el que no vivo aquí. Solo te puedo decir que es un poco complicado y que algún día te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo.

—¿Es por ese robot que construiste?

—En parte, sí.

A Bucky le entraron ganas de preguntar si el problema era que los demás le guardaban rencor por ello; por cómo hablaban de él, cuando lo hacían, Bucky no creía que fuera el caso, pero… Se calló porque vio que Tony no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de ello.

Stark retomó su tarea y trabajó en silencio durante un rato. Dada la cercanía Bucky podía percibir su –probablemente– carísima colonia, que olía fantásticamente bien. Se dedicó a observar con atención su apuesto rostro, con sus profundos ojos medio entornados en gesto de concentración, la barba perfectamente recortada, la punta de la lengua asomando por entre sus labios y dientes.

—Eres muy atractivo —le soltó, sin pararse a pensar en lo que decía.

Tony le miró divertido.

—¿Me estás tirando los trastos, Barnes?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Bucky sintió un repentino ardor en sus mejillas.

—No te avergüences, que no me importa, todo lo contrario. Estás un rato bueno, nene.

Bucky se acaloró todavía más, lamentándose de no poder levantarse y salir corriendo de allí. No sabía si Stark le estaba tomando el pelo o simplemente estaba en su naturaleza flirtear así con todo el mundo.

—Me… Me refería a que siendo como eres un hombre rico y apuesto, debes de haber salido con muchas mujeres.

—Ajá.

—El caso es que me gusta una chica… —Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Natasha. En sus preciosos rizos pelirrojos, sus rosados labios, sus curvas exquisitas. La perfección hecha mujer, tanto por fuera como por dentro—. Y me gustaría invitarla a salir algún día, pero mi última cita fue hace más de setenta años y no sé si habrán cambiado mucho las cosas desde entonces.

—Entiendo. Yo diría que no han cambiado tanto, que en esencia sigue siendo lo mismo. Lleva a tu chica a algún sitio en el que los dos os sintáis cómodos, no finjas ser quien no eres, hazle sentir que es la mujer más preciosa y especial con la que has estado nunca y hazla reír.

—Creo que podré hacer todo eso —afirmó Bucky.

—Eso está bien. De todas formas con esa aura torturada que desprendes, tus preciosos ojos y esa sonrisa tan encantadora que ya eres prácticamente irresistible, no creo que te cueste mucho ligar.

—Vaya, vaya, señor Stark, me parece que ahora eres tú el que me estás tirando los trastos a mí. No sabía que te fueran los supersoldados, ¿debería sentirme halagado?

Lo dijo en broma pero aquel pesar de antes volvió a hacer acto de aparición en la cara de Stark. Bucky empezaba a tener la sensación de que tenía algo justo delante de las narices que no estaba viendo.

—Qué más quisieras —respondió Tony al fin—. Bueno, esto ya está. Menéalo un poco y dime qué tal.

Tony se apartó y Bucky probó primero a cerrar y abrir la mano. Después rotó el hombro y por último dobló el antebrazo.

—Pesa mucho menos que el otro —dijo, maravillado.

—¿A que sí? Y no perderás ni un ápice de potencia.

—Y le has puesto el logo de los Vengadores. —Bucky pasó los dedos de su mano buena por la A, agradecido. La estrella del antiguo era un recordatorio constante de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho estando bajo el control de HYDRA. Sin embargo, ahora se miraba el brazo y lo que veía era que pertenecía a un equipo, a un grupo que le había aceptado con los brazos abiertos y le había dado un futuro cuando Bucky creía que ya no tenía nada.

—Porque eres uno de los nuestros —aseguró Tony como adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Ahora más que nunca me alegro de que me convencieras para volver —le dijo, emocionado.

—Lo sé. Y espera, que aún no has visto lo mejor.

Tony le cogió del brazo y accionó una especie de botón diminuto en la parte interior de la muñeca. Bucky vio boquiabierto como donde antes estaba su brazo artificial ahora había un brazo totalmente humano.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Bucky comparó ambos brazos y no vio ninguna diferencia. Pero cuando lo tocó no sintió la calidez y suavidad de su piel, sino el habitual tacto frío del metal.

—Básicamente, la capa del metal crea un efecto óptico para dar la ilusión visual de que es un brazo de carne y hueso. No lo es y tú sabrás en todo momento que no es real, pero te será muy útil si tienes que hacer alguna misión de incógnito.

—Es increíble —musitó Bucky. Localizó el pequeño botón y al pulsarlo el brazo recuperó su aspecto metálico—. Eres un genio, Stark.

—Pues sí, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

Bucky rio y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Muchísimas gracias, Tony. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé, pero me apetecía. Y vale la pena si puedo verte sonreír de esta manera.

—Me vas a hacer sonrojar otra vez —dijo Bucky, algo abrumado ante tanta amabilidad.

Stark le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y juntos salieron del laboratorio.

—¿Te quedarás hasta que vuelva Steve? —le preguntó, esperando que le dijera que sí y poder disfrutar un poco más de su compañía.

—Me temo que no va a poder ser, tengo asuntos urgentes que resolver mañana, pero puedo quedarme esta noche.

—Ok. Corto pero intenso, ¿no?

—Algo así. Oye, Bucks, hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Échale un ojo a Steve por mí.

Bucky le prometió que así lo haría. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que Stark había hecho por él.

* * *

En cuanto Steve volvió Bucky fue a enseñarle su flamante brazo nuevo. Steve se quedó atónito.

—¿Ha sido cosa de Tony? —le preguntó, con la vista clavada en el logo de los Vengadores.

—¡Sí! Llegó poco después de que te marcharas, le dio mucha pena no haber coincidido contigo, pero te manda saludos y espera poder volver pronto.

Steve sonrió, pero Bucky pudo ver que su sonrisa era algo forzada.

—Y mira esto, es increíble. —Bucky le enseñó la nueva funcionalidad del brazo, satisfecho con la cara alucinada que puso Steve—. Es una ilusión óptica, pero ahora ya podré hacer misiones de incógnito sin tener que preocuparme de si reconocen el brazo metálico. Stark es una pasada, ¿eh?

—Sí, sí que lo es —reconoció Steve, y ahí estaba. La misma expresión de pesar otra vez.

—¿Te ha pasado algo con él? ¿Os habéis peleado o algo? —le preguntó, porque no podía ser casualidad que ambos pusieran esa misma cara cada vez que les mencionaban el nombre del otro.

—Na, es solo que a veces tenemos opiniones encontradas sobre las cosas. Nada importante.

Bucky presentía que debía de tratarse de algo más que eso, pero Steve pasó a preguntarle si había habido alguna otra novedad en su ausencia así que no insistió más en el tema.

Si a Steve le preocupaba algo y no quería contárselo, sus motivos tendría. Bucky no tenía pensado irse a ninguna parte, así que en cuanto Steve estuviera preparado para hablar con él sobre ello, él estaría allí para escucharle, como había hecho durante casi toda su vida.


	3. Steve y Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda habla con Steve sobre la visión que tuvo Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo ya empieza la continuación propiamente dicha.

Steve le dio las gracias a la responsable médica de la base después de que esta le informara del estado de salud de Wanda, quien en aquel momento reposaba en la enfermería.

Esperaba encontrársela dormida cuando entró a verla, pero Wanda estaba despierta y le sonrió en cuanto le vio. Steve le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviado.

No era la primera vez que uno de los suyos resultaba herido en acción, ni mucho menos. La propia Wanda era un recordatorio constante de una baja que a todos seguía afectando, de hecho. Además, en el caso de Steve, estaba más que acostumbrado a ver soldados caer en combate. Pero Wanda… era diferente. Era fuerte, y capaz, eso no lo ponía en duda, pero seguía siendo prácticamente una niña, y viéndola allí metida en la cama, con su camisón puesto, uno de sus brazos vendados y la cara llena de magulladuras, le dio todavía más esa impresión. Una niña que había visto demasiado dolor en su corta vida.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el Capitán, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Wanda bostezó sonoramente.

—Todavía un poco grogui, la verdad —dijo ella. Steve le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Voy a dejar que duermas un poco más, entonces.

—No, Steve, de verdad, acabo de despertarme. Me apetece más la compañía.

Steve sonrió de nuevo.

—Está bien. ¿Es buen momento para pedirte que me expliques lo que pasó? Normalmente eres muy cuidadosa y no es propio de ti un desliz así. —Wanda había acompañado a Daisy y a Lincoln en una misión de captura de uno de los inhumanos recientemente transformados. Steve había dado su consentimiento porque estaba convencido de que su Vengadora estaba totalmente capacitada para finalizar con éxito su misión, y de los tres Wanda era precisamente quien menos preocupaba a Steve; con sus poderes era complicado que la pillaran desprevenida y no era tan impulsiva como los otros dos. Pero algo había salido mal: Daisy le había explicado que todo iba según lo previsto hasta que Wanda se distrajo tanto que le alcanzó un ataque que debería haber sido capaz de esquivar hasta con los ojos cerrados. Por suerte sus heridas eran superficiales y Daisy y Lincoln habían podido reducir a su objetivo antes de que los daños fueran a más.

—Lo siento mucho, Steve, me distraje y eso estuvo a punto de costarnos la misión.

—No pasa nada, Wanda. Todos tenemos un mal día de vez en cuando. Lo importante es que todo se pudo controlar y que la próxima vez te asegurarás de que no te vuelva a pasar. Pero si te preocupa algo sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿verdad?

Steve le estrechó la mano cariñosamente. Ella guardó silencio unos instantes más y finalmente se decidió a abrirse a su Capitán.

—Bueno, ya sabes que pronto hará un año de… Ultrón. —Sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar la batalla que le había arrebatado lo único que tenía en la vida. Steve asintió—. Y cada día que pasa es más difícil mantener la esperanza de que mi hermano despierte, pero… Le sentí, Steve. Por eso me distraje. Por primera vez desde aquel maldito día sentí la conciencia de Pietro luchando por alcanzar la mía.

—¿De verdad? Eso sería increíble, Wanda. Pero no he recibido noticia de su equipo médico de que haya habido algún cambio en su estado.

—Solo fue un instante. Tengo miedo de habérmelo imaginado, de que tenga tantas ganas de que vuelva conmigo que mi cerebro me haya jugado una mala pasada…

—Pero no crees que sea el caso, ¿no?

—No. Es real. Estoy segura.

—Entonces tienes que mantener la esperanza. Tu hermano es fuerte y estoy convencido de que está haciendo todo lo posible por despertar y volver a tu lado para que dejes de sufrir.

—Eso espero. Todavía me siento muy culpable de todo lo que pasó con Ultrón. Tendría que haber sido yo y no Pietro.

—Hey, cariño, no te martirices por eso. Tú no sabías las verdaderas intenciones de Ultrón. En cuanto lo supiste hiciste lo correcto y te uniste a nosotros.

—Ya lo sé, pero si no hubiera manipulado a Stark con aquella horrible visión es posible que jamás hubiera pasado nada. Eso es lo que nunca podré perdonarme.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No creo que una visión sobre Howard Stark fuera en última instancia determinante para las acciones de Tony, así que no deberías sentirte culpable por ello.

Wanda le miró confusa.

—¿Howard Stark? —preguntó, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que Steve estaba diciendo.

—Sí, el padre de Tony. Muchos de los problemas de Tony tienen su origen en la relación tan complicada que mantuvo con él, así que no es sorprendente que la escenificación de sus mayores temores tuviera que ver con Howard.

—Um… Steve, la visión de Tony no tuvo nada que ver con su padre.

—¿No? —Y, tristemente, Steve solo se sorprendió a medias al escuchar aquello. La explicación tan vaga de Tony ya le había dejado con la impresión de que no le estaba contando toda la verdad y que no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo. ¿Qué era una mentira más?

—¿Eso es lo que te dijo? ¿Que vio a su padre? ¿No os contó la verdad, ni para intentar justificarse?

Steve recordó aquella fiesta en la Torre, la forma en la que Tony le abrazó después de pasarse tres días encerrado en el laboratorio investigando el cetro de Loki. Recordó cómo había argumentado la creación de Ultrón recordándoles lo vulnerables que eran ante un nuevo ataque como el de los Chitauri. Se acordó también de la decepción de Tony cuando Steve le confesó que su visión era sobre Peggy y la vida que nunca llegaron a tener juntos. Rememoró su ruptura, la insistencia de Tony en que le estaba haciendo un favor dejándole libre.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Oh —exclamó Wanda, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Tú y él…

Y ahora Wanda había pasado a mirarle con lástima.

—Wanda. Tony… ¿Tony me vio a mí en su visión? —le preguntó con voz vacilante. Wanda asintió—. Cuéntamelo todo. Necesito saberlo, por favor.

Wanda le estrechó la mano como había hecho él minutos antes y se lo explicó todo. El terror de Tony al volver a revivir la batalla de Nueva York, el momento en el que vio a sus compañeros y amigos, _su familia_ , agonizantes, el dolor tan intenso que le llegó a Wanda cuando Tony vio a Steve, cuando Steve utilizó su último aliento para reprocharle a Tony que él podría haber hecho más para salvarles.

Ese era el mayor miedo de Tony. Fallar a sus amigos, verles morir ante sus ojos, quedarse atrás, completamente solo e impotente.

Tony solo quería protegerle. Quería protegerles a todos.

Steve no podía respirar.

—¿Steve? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Wanda preocupada.

—No. Lo siento, tengo… Tengo que irme.

Se puso en pie y salió de la enfermería sintiendo cómo le ardían los ojos.

 

Caminó sin rumbo concreto durante unos minutos hasta que se encontró con Bucky y Sam, que caminaban en dirección contraria a la de Steve conversando y riendo animadamente sobre algo. Se pararon en seco en cuanto le vieron para acto seguido acercarse a él con idénticas expresiones de preocupación.

—¿Steve? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —le preguntó Sam, con una mano en su brazo. Steve le miró durante unos instantes como dudando de que estuviera realmente allí—. ¿Steve?

—Tony… Ultrón… Me vio morir. Tony me vio morir y por eso lo hizo todo, Sam, para protegerme. A mí y a los demás.

Sam se mostró desconcertado.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de que te vio morir? —preguntó Bucky, quien tampoco estaba entendiendo nada.

—¡Su visión! —chilló Steve, pero eso no aclaró mucho a sus amigos. Hizo un esfuerzo por explicarse—. Wanda jugó con todas nuestras mentes, nos hizo visualizar nuestros peores temores y Tony vio morir a todos sus amigos, y yo le decía básicamente que era su culpa porque él podría habernos salvado. Por eso creó a Ultrón. Y por eso…

Bucky enarcó las cejas, esperando a que continuara. Steve se mordió el labio.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación y te sientas un rato hasta que te tranquilices? —propuso Sam sensatamente, y eso es lo que hicieron.

 

Steve se sentó en el borde de la cama, enterrando la cara en sus manos.

—Voy a prepararte una infusión. Vuelvo enseguida, ¿vale? —Oyó que decía Sam. Sin esperar contestación, su amigo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Bucky se sentó al lado de Steve, aguardando pacientemente.

—Es Tony —murmuró Steve al cabo de un momento.

—¿Es Tony qué? —preguntó Bucky. Steve respiró hondo y apartó sus manos, clavando la mirada en su mejor amigo.

—El ex del que te hablé, del que todavía estaba enamorado. Es Tony.

Bucky frunció el ceño.

—¿Tony? ¿Tony Stark? —Era una aclaración innecesaria, pero Steve pudo ver que estaba procesando la bomba que le acababa de soltar. Steve se limitó a asentir. Bucky guardó silencio por un minuto, inseguro—. Entonces… ¿Eres bi? ¿Desde cuándo?

Steve rio cansadamente.

—Desde siempre, Buck.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste nunca? —le preguntó, como cabía esperar.

—Bueno… —Steve se pensó bien qué decir y decidió que no hacía falta contarle tampoco toda la verdad de golpe; no creyó que sirviera para nada decirle a esas alturas que había descubierto su bisexualidad después de colgarse de él durante un tiempo—. En nuestra época no era algo que uno divulgara así como así, y de todos modos estando con Peggy tampoco tenía mucho sentido decir nada. Y después… No sé, supongo que estaba buscando el momento adecuado.

—Entiendo. —Bucky se miró las manos—. Sabía que había pasado algo entre Stark y tú, pero jamás me imaginé que sería esto. Yo… pensaba que lo sabía todo sobre ti, pero…

—Lo siento. Siento no habértelo contado antes —le dijo sinceramente Steve.

—Tenías tus motivos. ¿Lo saben Sam y los demás?

—Um, sí. Aunque la mayoría se enteraron por su cuenta.

La puerta se abrió y Sam volvió a entrar en la habitación con la prometida infusión que Steve aceptó agradecido.

—¿Ya le has puesto al día? —preguntó Sam, sentándose al otro lado de Steve.

—Más o menos —contestó Bucky—. Pero hay algunas cosas que todavía no me han quedado del todo claras, así que si os parece casi que empecemos por el principio.

Steve asintió y le dio un sorbo a la infusión.

—A ver —comenzó Bucky—. Tú y Tony estabais juntos, vale. ¿Desde cuándo?

—2014. Un poco antes de conocer a Sam y de saber que tú estabas vivo—. Steve pensó con tristeza en aquella llamada telefónica en la que Tony le comunicó que su relación con Pepper había acabado y que quería estar con él. También en aquella maravillosa primera noche que pasaron juntos antes de que Steve se marchara. Pensó en todo el tiempo que habían perdido estando separados, en todas las promesas que se habían hecho y que nunca habían llegado a cumplir.

—Y después de que supieras que yo estaba vivo estuvisteis buscándome, ¿no? ¿Sam, Tony, Clint y tú? —inquirió Bucky.

—Bueno, no exactamente. Durante un año o así fuimos solo Sam y yo. Fue cuando decidí encargarme de esta base, después de lo de Ultrón, que le pedí ayuda a Clint. Y Tony… Tony decidió buscarte por su cuenta, para ayudarme. Pero para entonces ya no estábamos juntos. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Fui un novio horrible, ¿verdad? Apenas estuve por Tony durante nuestra relación. No me extraña que se cansara.

—¿O sea que te dejó por mi culpa? —dijo Bucky con expresión dolida.

—Claro que no. No fue por esa razón, Steve —le recordó Sam—. Stark te apoyó en eso en todo momento.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Supongo que la culpa la tiene aquella maldita visión.

—¿La visión de Wanda? —Bucky continuó buscándole el sentido a todo aquello—. Stark tuvo esa visión y creó a Ultrón, ¿no? Para protegerte a ti y al resto y que no se cumpliera lo que había visto.

—Correcto —corroboró Sam—. Y luego creó a Visión para combatirle.

—Y derrotasteis a Ultrón y Visión se convirtió en un Vengador.

—Pero todo eso después de destruir una ciudad entera, provocar la muerte de un buen puñado de personas inocentes y de casi matar al hermano de Wanda —recitó Sam. Steve hizo una mueca—. Lo sorprendente es que Stark dejara a Steve y no al revés.

—Sam —dijo Steve con voz cortante.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —insistió Bucky. La pregunta del millón. Steve se la había hecho a sí mismo incontables veces desde que le dejó Tony, y nunca había estado más cerca de hallar la respuesta. Hasta hablar con Wanda. Hasta ahora.

—Sigo sin estar del todo seguro, pero… Mirad, no voy a exculpar a Tony, lo que hizo no estuvo bien pero sus intenciones eran buenas. Vosotros no estuvisteis en la batalla de Nueva York, no sabéis lo mucho que llegó a afectarle, a él más que a ninguno de nosotros. Y la visión de Wanda le hizo revivir el trauma cuando ya empezaba a dejarlo atrás. Y encima nos vio morir a todos, a mí, a prácticamente todo lo que tiene, y me oyó echarle en cara el que no hubiera hecho lo suficiente para protegernos. Decidme, ¿qué hubierais hecho vosotros en su lugar? ¿No hubierais hecho todo lo que estuviera en vuestras manos para proteger a vuestros seres queridos?

Bucky y Sam intercambiaron una mirada, pero no dijeron nada.

—Tony nunca nos contó por qué lo hizo realmente. Asumió toda la responsabilidad de sus actos y decidió cargar con su culpa. Pero no me dejó estar a su lado. Insistió en que me estaba haciendo un favor dejándome ir. A lo mejor… A lo mejor tenía miedo de que la visión se cumpliría tarde o temprano si seguíamos juntos. Aunque, conociéndole, lo más probable es que pensara que después de lo que había hecho no era digno de mí. Qué tontería.

Steve dejó escapar una risa amarga. Sam suspiró.

—Steve… Mira, seguramente seas la mejor persona que conozco y sé que quieres creer siempre lo mejor de todo el mundo, y espero que no cambies nunca, te lo digo en serio. Pero, ¿realmente todo esto que nos acabas de decir cambia algo? Ahora sabes por qué actuó de aquella manera, de acuerdo, pero sigue sin cambiar el hecho de que te mintiera y luego cuando las cosas salieron mal huyera dejándote tirado sin darte siquiera la oportunidad de estar ahí para él. Lo siento pero sigo pensando que es un cobarde que no te merece.

—No, Sam, Tony no es…

Bucky se puso en pie de repente, apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Sam tiene razón, Steve. Stark es un cobarde. Y un hipócrita.

—¿Buck? —Steve le miró sorprendido, sin esperarse una reacción así por parte de su amigo. Hasta hacía nada Bucky ADORABA a Tony.

—Es que no me lo puedo creer. Yo. Yo era el indigno, Steve. Yo era el que no quería estar contigo porque no creía que pudiera volver a mirarte a la cara después de haber estado a punto de matarte, después de todo lo que había pasado. Y fue él, fue el maldito Stark quien me convenció para volver, porque me aseguró que tú no me ibas a guardar rencor por lo que hice, igual que no le habías guardado rencor a él. Cómo era lo que me dijo… Ah, sí: «No sirve de nada huir del pasado y esconderse, lo que importa es lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora. Utiliza tu dolor para hacerte más fuerte y vuelve a ser uno de los buenos». —Chasqueó la lengua.

—Bueno, tenía razón… —dijo débilmente Steve.

—¡Claro que tenía razón! Si no me hubiera dicho todo eso ni me hubiera hecho ver que lo que necesitaba era el apoyo de mis amigos todavía estaría escondiéndome, completamente solo. O quizá incluso estaría muerto. Le voy a estar agradecido toda mi vida, por eso no me entra en la cabeza que tenga la poca vergüenza de ignorar así su propio consejo y alejarse de ti, y de todos los demás como ha hecho. Creo que tiene miedo y que lo que necesita es que alguien le haga ver que está bien dejarse querer, alguien que le haga creérselo.

—¿Tú crees? —Sam se mostró escéptico.

—Sí, Sam. No conozco a Stark tan bien como Steve, pero estoy seguro de que necesita ese empujón.

—Ojalá fuera así, Buck, pero ya lo he intentado. Ya le he dicho un montón de veces que estaba de su parte, pero no me cree o no quiere hacerlo.

—Pues entonces inténtalo otra vez. Los dos ponéis la misma cara miserable cada vez que pensáis en el otro, está claro que los dos seguís colados el uno por el otro. El Steve que yo conozco seguiría a su corazón hasta el final, y tu corazón está con Tony. Y si aun así sigue empeñado en alejarte de él… —Levantó su brazo de metal—. Le dices que estoy muy contento con el brazo que me hizo pero que todavía puedo darle otro uso. Lo que haga falta para hacerle entrar en razón.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír, contagiado por el entusiasmo de su Bucky.

—¿Sam? —se dirigió a su otro amigo, queriendo saber su opinión. Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Si es lo que crees que tienes que hacer, adelante.

Y fue suficiente.

—Gracias. Gracias de corazón a los dos —dijo Steve, permitiéndose a sí mismo volver a tener esperanza.

  

Natasha también le dio su bendición en cuanto se lo hubo explicado todo.

—Si sale mal estaré de vuelta mañana. Pero si va como espero, estaré fuera unas cuantas semanas. Te dejo al mando, ¿ok? —le indicó Steve. Ella sonrió.

—Tranquilo, tigre, tú vete a buscar a tu hombre que yo me encargo de todo. Espero que hagas entrar en razón a ese cabezón.

—Descuida. —Steve le sonrió de vuelta y la envolvió en sus brazos. Wanda, junto a ellos, jugueteaba nerviosamente con la cremallera de su chaqueta.

—¿Quieres decirme algo, Wanda? —le preguntó Steve con suavidad en cuanto soltó a Natasha.

—Um… ¿Vas a pedirle a Stark que se venga a vivir aquí? —preguntó ella, y se mordió el labio.

—Esa era la idea, pero si supone un problema para ti…

—No, no. Yo… Steve, tú eres muy buena persona. Eres casi como un hermano mayor para mí. Y si Stark significa tanto para ti supongo que no debe de ser tan malo. Quizás… Quizás si le conozco mejor cambie de opinión.

Steve le sonrió calurosamente y estrechó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Es un buen hombre, ya lo verás.

—Te creo. Buena suerte, Capitán.

Steve le dio las gracias sinceramente y terminó de despedirse del resto de sus compañeros antes de ponerse en marcha rumbo a Los Ángeles.

 

Solo dudó en cuanto estuvo enfrente de la puerta de entrada de la casa de Tony -mucho más pequeña y discreta que su antigua mansión en Malibú, reparó-, momento en el que volvió a entrarle el miedo de que Tony le diría de nuevo que no quería estar con él nunca más. Steve ni siquiera sabía qué iba a decirle en cuanto le viera.

Pero había llegado hasta allí y no valía la pena ponerse a pensar en lo peor. No iba a acobardarse. Reuniendo todo su valor, acercó el dedo al timbre… Y lo retiró antes de pulsarlo cuando le vino a la mente una idea.

Todo había comenzado con aquel e-mail, ¿verdad? Aquel primer correo electrónico que mandó Steve había resultado ser el principio de todo. A lo mejor si hacía que Tony pensara en aquellos momentos todo sería más fácil…

Sonriendo, se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y abrió su correo, tecleando ágilmente y dándole al botón de enviar aguantando la respiración. Como aquella primera vez, Tony le contestó de inmediato. Steve le respondió rápidamente diciéndole que quería una película para ver en pareja -pero Tony lo entendió al revés porque le recomendó una peli que según él siempre funcionaba con las chicas. Steve se apresuró a aclararle que no pensaba tener ningún momento romántico con ninguna chica, y antes de que Tony empezara a imaginarse cosas que no eran le mandó un último mensaje pidiéndole que abriera la puerta.

Se volvió a guardar el móvil, expectante. Por suerte, porque aun con el suero era probable que le diera un ataque al corazón si Tony tardaba, no tuvo que esperar mucho. La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Tony, su guapísimo y maravilloso Tony al que había añorado tantísimo, luciendo una adorable expresión de confusión al verle allí. Tony parpadeó varias veces, como si no acabara de creerse lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al fin, dejándole pasar.

Amarte, pensó Steve. Amarte como necesitas, y como te mereces, hasta que no te quede un ápice de duda de que te amo con la intensidad de un millón de soles, hasta convencerte de que nacimos para ser uno y de que todo lo que nos prometimos mientras entrelazábamos nuestros cuerpos no fueron promesas vacías porque aún estamos a tiempo de cumplirlas.

Luchar por ti, por nuestro amor, por nuestro futuro.

Porque, ¿sabes qué? Bucky tiene razón. Mi corazón está aquí, contigo, lo ha estado desde que abriste los ojos después de cerrar aquel portal y nos invitaste a todos a comer shawarma y no voy a rendirme, no mientras sepa que tú también me amas, no voy a rendirme porque puedo hacer esto todo el día.

—He venido a hacer dos cosas —fue lo que le dijo, con seguridad en su voz—. Primero, a decirte que eres imbécil. —Dejó su bolsa de viaje en el suelo y se acercó a Tony—. Segundo, a hacer esto.

Sin perder más tiempo, le cogió de la cintura con un brazo y le atrajo hacia sí, capturando su boca.

Tony le devolvió el beso de inmediato.

A Steve le entraron ganas de reír, de llorar, de gritar, de cantar, porque estaba enamorado de Tony Stark.

 

Continuó besándole.


	4. Tony, Steve y Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony y Steve van a visitar a Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí comienza lo que es la secuela.  
> Daddy issues! Porque no puede ser un fic con Tony sin que se mencionen sus daddy issues. Y sus auntie issues, I guess. Me sorprende que en ninguna de las películas se haya mencionado que Tony probablemente conocía a Peggy muy bien, ya que sabemos que Peggy estuvo trabajando con Howard durante décadas. A ver si en alguna de las próximas dicen algo.  
> (BTW, RDJ totally ships Stony, right?)

A la mañana siguiente de reconciliarse con Steve, Tony despertó con la certeza de que tenía un día muy importante por delante. Se quedó unos minutos más en la cama, mirando al techo, reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y afrontar la jornada.

Suspirando, consciente de que demorarse un poco solo iba a retrasar lo inevitable, se levantó y se fue al baño a aliviarse y a darse una ducha rápida. Tras vestirse con una camiseta y unos boxers, Tony se dirigió a la cocina, donde Steve estaba preparando gofres en cantidades industriales. Su chico llevaba puestos unos  pantalones de estar por casa y una vieja camiseta del MIT de Tony que le quedaba más bien estrecha, pero ¿desde cuándo era eso algo malo?

Steve le sonrió ampliamente al verle.

—Buenos días, mi amor. ¿Has dormido bien? —Steve le abrazó por la cintura y le besó tiernamente.

—Como un tronco —respondió Tony, y no era para menos. Steve se había encargado de dejarle bien agotado la noche anterior.

—Perfecto. Ahora toca un buen desayuno para acabar de recuperar fuerzas, que hoy empieza nuestra aventura y hemos de estar al cien por cien. Aunque la verdad es que yo no he dormido mucho, la emoción me ha mantenido despierto…

Tony sonrió al ver a Steve tan animado, y le acarició la mejilla antes de tomar asiento. Steve le sirvió una montaña de gofres, una taza de delicioso café humeante y un vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

—Ya he llamado a Natasha para decirle que efectivamente estaré ausente por un tiempo, le he dicho que creo que más o menos estaremos fuera un mes. Es tiempo suficiente, ¿no? —le preguntó Steve, sentándose él también y echando una generosa cantidad de sirope de fresa en sus gofres.

Tony dijo que sí con la cabeza, bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

—También he llamado a Coulson y le he dicho que estaremos disponibles en caso de emergencia. Tú deberías llamar a Pepper antes de irnos.

—Hm —murmuró Tony, mordisqueando un gofre distraídamente.

—He hecho una lista de todos los sitios que me gustaría ver, pero no quiero que vayamos solo a los sitios que a mí me plazcan, también me gustaría que me enseñaras los sitios que a ti te gustan o que nunca antes hayas tenido oportunidad de visitar y siempre hayas querido ver. Se trata de un viaje de los dos, al fin y al cabo.

—Claro, como tú quieras —dijo Tony de forma ausente, masticando la comida lánguidamente.

Steve guardó silencio un momento, con los puños apretados sobre la mesa y con la mirada clavada en el plato.

—Has… ¿Has cambiado de idea? ¿Ya no quieres ir? —le preguntó, la inseguridad palpable en su voz. Tony salió de golpe de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué? Claro que no —dijo, alargando su mano para coger la de Steve. A este se le hundieron los hombros—. Quiero decir, no, no he cambiado de idea. Claro que quiero ir, me muero de ganas de compartir esto contigo.

—¿Y por qué estás tan apagado? —quiso saber Steve—. ¿He dicho o hecho algo que te haya molestado?

Tony se inclinó sobre la mesa para darle un beso de reafirmación.

—No, cariño, perdona. Estaba pensando en tía Peggy.

Steve frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Tony suspiró y subió el pie derecho a la silla, apoyando sus brazos en la rodilla.

—No sé si se alegrará de verme, precisamente —admitió.

—¿Por qué no iba a alegrarse?

—Pues… —Tony no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo para que tuviera sentido—. Peggy siempre fue una más de la familia. Era muy amiga de mi padre, también de mi madre, y estaba muy unida a Jarvis. El mayordomo, no la inteligencia artificial —aclaró—. Conmigo era muy buena. Siempre me preguntaba cómo estaba y se interesaba por mis inventos. Recuerdo que me decía que desde que nací estaba destinado a hacer cosas grandiosas, que mi futuro sería increíble porque había heredado la inteligencia de mi padre y la sensibilidad y creatividad de mi madre. Que sería capaz de llegar hasta donde yo quisiera y que no podía esperar para ver cómo me convertía en el hombre que ella sabía que llegaría a ser.

—Oh, Tony. ¿Y piensas que no estás a la altura? —Steve ya empezaba a entender de dónde salían las dudas de su pareja.

—Steve, tienes que entender que crecer con Howard no fue fácil, porque nunca, nunca fue capaz de renunciar a ti. Hablaba de ti constantemente, solía decir que tú eras lo mejor que había hecho en su vida, la única vez que había dado bondad al mundo en vez de destrucción. Yo siempre me sentí en segundo plano, ¿porque quién podría estar a la altura del Capitán América en persona? Yo no, desde luego.

—¿Cómo no podía estar orgulloso Howard de tener un hijo tan brillante e increíble como tú? —Steve ya empezaba a sonar indignado.

—Oh, no, orgulloso estaba, pero creo que siempre me consideró una extensión de sí mismo. Claro que era inteligente y precoz, porque él me había hecho. No podía ser de otra manera.

Steve sacudió la cabeza, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

—Howard, al menos la versión que yo conocí, era un gran hombre, pero tú no eres él, Tony. Por supuesto que os parecéis en algunas cosas, sois padre e hijo, pero tú eres extraordinario como muy pocas personas en este mundo pueden llegar a ser. Yo apreciaba mucho a tu padre y le consideraba uno de mis mejores amigos, pero jamás le hubiera entregado mi corazón como he hecho contigo.

Tony pensó que debía ser científicamente imposible amar tanto a una persona como amaba él a Steve en aquel momento, en su cocina, con los platos de gofres olvidados encima de la mesa. No podría haber encontrado a un compañero mejor ni aunque hubiera buscado durante un millón de años por todos los rincones del universo.

—Lo sé, tesoro. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a mi lado.

—Igualmente. Pero sigo sin entender por qué crees que Peggy no estaría orgullosa del hombre en el que te has convertido.

—Porque en el fondo Peggy era como mi padre, Steve. Sé que ella tampoco logró olvidarte nunca. Sí, siguió adelante con su vida, tuvo una carrera envidiable y también se casó y formó su propia familia. No se obsesionó con encontrarte como Howard, pero tú siempre estabas presente en sus pensamientos. Ella también me contaba muchas historias sobre ti, ¿sabes? Como aquella vez que mi padre la invitó a fondue y tú te pensaste que era otra cosa totalmente distinta.

Steve enrojeció.

—Nunca me van a dejar que me olvide de eso… —farfulló.

—Nop. Ni de cuando en plena misión me regañaste por mi lenguaje tampoco.

Steve le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro, riendo.

—Peggy sabía juzgar bien a las personas. Es imposible que esté decepcionada contigo. ¡Si salvaste al mundo tú solito!

—Y luego casi me lo cargo, no lo olvides. De todas formas, piensa que el Tony Stark de antes de Afganistán era un hombre distinto. Ya me cuesta creer que te hayas enamorado de la persona que soy ahora; creo que no te hubiera gustado el Tony de antes.

—Bueno. Tú tampoco te hubieras enamorado del Steve escuchimizado de antes —dijo Steve, bromeando a medias.

—Bobadas. Tú eres tú. Te hubiera querido igual.

—Entonces yo también —afirmó con seguridad Steve, y Tony tuvo que admitir que había sido muy hábil—. ¿Cuánto hace que no ves a Peggy?

—Me distancié de ella después del funeral de mis padres, cuando yo tenía veintiún años. Poco después ya me tocó encargarme de la dirección de I.S. y ella ya estaba prácticamente jubilada, así que acabamos por perder el contacto.

—Estoy seguro que ella lo entendió. Estabas muy ocupado, y fue muy duro para ti perder a tus padres de aquella forma.

Ambos pensaron en Bucky, pero ninguno de los dos le mencionó.

—No es solo eso. Durante mi edad adulta estuve metido en más de un escándalo de faldas, y mi abuso del alcohol tampoco es que me hiciera ser precisamente un modelo a seguir. En aquella época me decía a mí mismo que no me importaba nada, que me merecía divertirme, pero en el fondo sabía que no hubiera podido soportar ver la desaprobación en sus ojos. Por eso me distancié de ella, y por eso nunca la he ido a ver a la residencia de veteranos. Y temo que ahora sea demasiado tarde.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde, mi amor. Ven aquí.

Steve le extendió la mano y Tony se la cogió, permitiendo que Steve le sentara en su regazo y le rodeara la cintura protectoramente con sus brazos.

—Estará muy contenta de verte, te lo prometo —le aseguró de una forma que Tony no tuvo más remedio que creerle.

—¿Sí? ¿Aun cuando le diga que me estoy beneficiando al amor de su vida, que era tan puro y virginal antes de conocerme?

—Cualquiera diría que te estás aprovechando de mí cuando soy yo el pobretón que se ha agenciado al novio multimillonario.

—Aaaaaaaaaamigo, ahora entiendo por qué decías que andabas tras mi fortuna, pretendías quitarme todo mi dinero para fugarte después con Peggy, ¿verdad? Te he visto el plumero, Rogers.

—Maldición, ya me has vuelto a adivinar las intenciones. Ahora tendré que seguir fingiendo que te quiero con locura hasta tener una nueva oportunidad de hacerme con todo tu dinero.

—No cuentes con ello. Pienso estar ojo avizor para evitar a toda costa que esa oportunidad se presente.

Sin dejar de sonreír se besaron con tranquilidad, dejando atrás definitivamente todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados y sintiéndose totalmente preparados para empezar a disfrutar de su prometedor futuro juntos. 

* * *

El resto de la mañana pasó sin más incidencia, excepto cuando Tony le pidió a Steve que le ayudara a escoger entre el traje liso y el traje a rayas y Steve le dijo que ni hablar, que él iba a ir con vaqueros y camiseta y que Tony no tenía que demostrar nada, así que Tony no tuvo otro remedio que ceder y vestirse también de manera informal. Steve le ayudó a hacer el equipaje y tras hacer unas cuantas llamadas, entre ellas a Pepper para darle las buenas nuevas, estuvieron preparados para comenzar su viaje. Primera parada: Washington. 

Hablaron de Peggy durante todo el camino, de los recuerdos que tenían cada uno de ellos de una de las mujeres más admirables que ambos habían conocido y de cómo había sido un privilegio el haberla tenido en sus vidas. 

Cuando por fin llegaron a la residencia para veteranos Tony estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Steve le había advertido que Peggy no siempre estaba lúcida y que era posible que hubiera olvidado muchas cosas. Tony esperaba que no le confundiera con Howard, al menos.

Se acongojó un poco cuando la vio; tía Peggy siempre había sido una de las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido y la recordaba llena de vitalidad y entereza. Verla allí, postrada en la cama con aquel aspecto tan frágil, inicialmente fue un shock.

Peggy pareció recobrar parte de esa vitalidad perdida en cuanto vio a Steve.

—Hola, Peggy —la saludó él con alegría—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? —Dejó unas flores frescas en la mesita y se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de la cama de su antiguo amor.

—Mucho mejor ahora que te he visto —dijo ella, el amor claramente reflejado en sus ojos. Observó el rostro de Steve unos instantes y añadió—: Te veo distinto, Steve. Estás… radiante.

Steve rio y miró en dirección a Tony, guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a dirigir su atención hacia Peggy.

—Eso es porque estoy en compañía de mi chica, ya lo sabes. Aunque supongo que además de eso tengo motivos para estarlo. —Se ruborizó ligeramente—. Peggy, hoy he venido con alguien a quien conoces muy bien. Creo que te hará mucha ilusión verle.

Steve le indicó a Tony que se acercara y Tony así lo hizo, respirando hondo. Steve le cedió el asiento y Tony se sentó junto a Peggy.

—Hola, tía Peggy —la saludó algo cohibido.

Tía Peggy le miró durante largo rato antes de reconocerle. Su cara se iluminó completamente en cuanto lo hizo.

—Dios mío. ¿El pequeño Anthony? Eres tú, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Soy yo, tía Peggy. Aunque ya no soy tan pequeño.

—No, desde luego que no, estás hecho todo un hombretón. ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

—Demasiados. Siento mucho no haber venido antes a verte —se disculpó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitabas tu espacio, no te preocupes por eso. Estás aquí ahora y eso es lo que importa. Acércate, déjame que te vea bien —le pidió, y Tony se inclinó para que Peggy pudiera cogerle la cara con las manos y estudiar bien su rostro—. Qué guapo que eres; siempre lo has sido, desde que apenas alzabas unos palmos del suelo. Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

Tony se mordió el interior de la mejilla, volviendo a reclinarse sobre la silla. Sin querer perder el contacto Peggy le alargó la mano y Tony la envolvió entre las suyas.

—Steve me ha hablado mucho de ti —comentó ella—. Qué vida más emocionante has llevado estos últimos años.

Tony podía ver cómo su rostro reflejaba una cierta nostalgia de otros tiempos en los que cada día era una nueva aventura para ella, junto a Howard, Jarvis, los Comandos Aulladores y sus compañeros en la RCE y después en S.H.I.E.L.D. Debía echarlo mucho de menos.

—No tanto como la tuya —le dijo, y ella le sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho de verte tan bien. Estaba muy preocupada por ti después de que aquel accidente se llevara a tus padres. Debió de ser muy difícil para ti quedarte solo tan repentinamente…

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. —Tony hizo un esfuerzo para no hacer una mueca cuando ella utilizó la palabra accidente para referirse a lo ocurrido. Ella no tenía por qué saber lo que de verdad había pasado.

—Tu padre siempre estaba presumiendo de ti, ¿sabes? —señaló Peggy.

Tony sintió la mano de Steve en su hombro, y agradeció que estuviera allí para apoyarle.

—Decía que tú llegarías a ser mucho más de lo que él nunca fue —continuó ella—, y mírate ahora. Iron Man, ¿eh? Te gusta llamar la atención tanto como a Howard.

—La primera vez que le vi, apareció al ritmo de AC/DC —corroboró Steve. Peggy rio suavemente.

—No me sorprende. Mi pequeño, dulce Anthony… No sabes la de veces que le dije a Howard que dejara de obsesionarse con Steve y le prestara más atención a su hijo, que es quien de verdad le necesitaba.

—Es difícil culparle ahora sabiendo que gracias a él Steve está aquí con nosotros, ¿no? —dijo Tony, notando como le empezaban a picar los ojos.

—Es posible. De todas maneras, Anthony, quiero que sepas que Howard te quería muchísimo y estaba muy orgulloso de ti. Si pudiera verte ahora, sería el padre más feliz del mundo.

—Gracias —logró decir Tony pese al nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Steve me dijo una vez que estaba esperando al compañero adecuado. Dime, Steve, ¿eres feliz? —preguntó ella.

—No podría serlo más, Peggy —contestó él con firmeza—. Ambos lo somos.

—Eso está bien. Me quedo muy tranquila sabiendo que cuidaréis bien el uno del otro.  Llévale a bailar, Anthony. Dios sabe que Steve ya ha esperado bastante.

—Ah, no, eso es cosa tuya, tía. Yo ahí no pienso meterme —afirmó Tony, y Peggy sonrió una vez más.

—Tony y yo nos vamos a ir de vacaciones a Europa durante un mes. Me va a llevar a ver los museos, ¿te lo puedes creer? En cuanto volvamos vendremos a verte y te lo contaremos todo, ¿vale? —le prometió Steve.

—Eso me gustaría mucho. Y te tomo la palabra de que vendréis los dos. —Peggy se quedó mirando a Steve durante unos segundos y después volvió a dirigir la mirada a Tony con expresión confusa—. ¿Anthony? ¿Eres tú? ¿No deberías estar en clase? Tu padre se enfadará si haces novillos, ya lo sabes.

Anonadado, Tony se giró hacia Steve, y como era de esperar su cara se había llenado de triste resignación.

Obligándose a sonreír, Tony besó la delicada mano de Peggy con suavidad.

—No pasa nada, tía Peggy —le aseguró—. Está bien. Todo está bien.


	5. Steve y Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Tony pasan un día perfecto en París y por la noche hablan de algunas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo cortito y básicamente fluff, que ya les tocaba disfrutar un poco el uno del otro.  
> Por fin tengo en mi poder el BD de La Era de Ultrón y soy muy feliz por ese motivo. ¿Cuántas veces veré ese momento tan glorioso de las tomas falsas?  
> Muchísimas gracias a los que leéis el fic y por supuesto también a los que comentáis, ¡significa mucho para mí!

París. La ciudad del amor.

Era uno de los destinos a los que Steve tenía más ganas y su primer día en la capital francesa no podría haber sido mejor.

Por la mañana él y Tony habían desayunado cruasanes recién hechos con mantequilla y mermelada en una encantadora cafetería regentada por un simpático matrimonio de mediana edad. La mujer, que hablaba con un inglés chapurreante y no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran, se sentó un rato con ellos y les habló de cómo su marido y ella se habían conocido cuando apenas tenían dieciséis años y de que habían estado juntos desde entonces. Les dijo que lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo era servir a parejas jóvenes y enamoradas como ellos e insistió en regalarles unas pastitas hechas por ella misma para cuando les entrara hambre más tarde.

Steve le dijo a Tony que debían plantearse muy seriamente la posibilidad de retirarse del mundo de los superhéroes, venirse a vivir a Francia y seguir el ejemplo de esos señores tan amables que vivían tan bien.

Por el momento se contentaba con fantasear con la perspectiva de veinte, treinta años más tarde, seguir despertando  al lado de Tony y poder echar la vista atrás a una vida plena y maravillosa junto al amor de su vida.

Tras el agradable desayuno Tony le llevó, tal y como le había prometido, al Louvre, además de al Museo de Orsay y a visitar el palacio y los jardines de Versalles. Por la tarde, después de una comida tardía, pasearon por Montmartre, donde Steve disfrutó muchísimo con todo el arte callejero e incluso convenció a Tony para que les hicieran un retrato en carboncillo que pensaba enmarcar y colgar en su habitación en cuanto volvieran a casa. Al atardecer dieron un romántico paseo en barca por el Sena y después visitaron la increíble catedral de Notre-Dame. Por la noche cenaron ostras a la luz de las velas en un pequeño restaurante que Tony reservó para ellos dos solos y remataron la jornada haciendo el amor en su habitación de hotel con vistas a la Torre Eiffel, Steve susurrando en el oído de Tony frases amorosas en francés que le habían enseñado sus amigos Jacques y Gabe durante la guerra.

Steve pensó que si era posible morir de demasiada felicidad, a él no podía quedarle mucho tiempo de vida.

 

Tony también opinaba que el día había sido inmejorable, aunque en su caso había disfrutado más viendo cómo se le iluminaba la cara a Steve con todo lo que le enseñaba que con cualquiera de las obras de arte que habían contemplado.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura y secándose el pelo con otra. Steve, que se había duchado primero y vestido con los pantalones del pijama, estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y tenía la vista clavada en la tablet que sostenía en sus manos, sonriendo a lo que fuera que estuviera mirando.

—¿Ya estás viendo vídeos de gatitos otra vez? —preguntó Tony, tirando la toalla que tenía en la mano al suelo y encaramándose en la cama para poder mirar la pantalla.

—No, ¡estoy viendo algo mucho mejor! —Steve le mostró la tablet y Tony frunció el ceño al verse a sí mismo; era un viejo artículo sobre su graduación del MIT cuando tenía diecisiete años.

—¿Por qué estás leyendo esto?

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestra conversación del otro día, cuando me dijiste que no creías que yo pudiera enamorarme del Tony antes de Afganistán? He estado pensando en ello y me he dado cuenta de que hay muchas cosas de tu pasado que no sé, así que me entró la curiosidad y le he pedido a FRIDAY que me busque cosas interesantes sobre ti en Internet.

Tony soltó un gruñido.

—Steve, cielito, hay cosas de mi pasado que si no te las he contado nunca es por un motivo…

—No será para tanto. —Steve pasó de pantalla a un artículo de la revista TIME sobre el nuevo cargo de Tony como director de I.S. El pulso se le aceleró al ver una foto de él y Obie, este con una mano protectora, casi paternal, en su hombro. Tony se tocó inconscientemente el pecho, esperando sentir el reactor bajo sus dedos, pero solo encontró piel. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ponerse a gritar, recordándose que su corazón ya estaba sano y que no tenía nada que temer.

Steve, sin darse cuenta de la alarma momentánea que había provocado en Tony, volvió a pasar de pantalla. Lo siguiente era una foto de Tony en una entrega de premios, llevando del brazo a una conocida actriz de cine. Tony, si no recordaba mal, debía tener unos veinticinco o veintiséis años por entonces, ella tenía casi cuarenta y la primera vez que Tony se la llevó a la cama le importó bien poco que estuviera casada con un adinerado y sexagenario hombre de negocios, un antiguo amigo de su padre, que fue quien les había presentado en primer lugar.

Tony recordaba vagamente que en la fiesta posterior a la entrega de premios se había emborrachado y había terminado montándoselo con uno de los chicos del servicio de cáterin (efectivamente: era alto, rubio, tenía los ojos azules, una sonrisa preciosa y unos abdominales para morirse). Ese episodio en concreto no trascendió a los paparazzi pero huelga decir que fue el fin de su efímera relación con la actriz.

—Pero mírate. Eras guapísimo, Tony —dijo Steve, acariciando con sus dedos la foto en la pantalla, y por un absurdo momento Tony tuvo celos de _sí mismo_.

—Voy a fingir que no te he oído decir «eras» —musitó, tumbándose y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Riendo, Steve dejó la Tablet en la mesilla y giró hasta colocarse encima de Tony, besándole apasionadamente.

—Ahora eres mucho más sexy —le aseguró, bajando por su cuerpo. Steve había encontrado a Tony atractivo desde la primera vez que le vio, en la foto que acompañaba al dosier que le había dado S.H.I.E.L.D. cuando despertó en el nuevo siglo, y luego, en cuanto le tuvo delante…

Bueno, estaba claro que no estarían allí en ese momento, en la mullida cama de su habitación de hotel en París, con los pezones de Tony bajo sus pulgares y su lengua marcando el camino hasta su ombligo, si Steve no pensara que Tony era el hombre más guapo y deseable del mundo entero.

Steve bajó sus manos hasta la toalla que todavía cubría a Tony, deseando verle de nuevo en toda su gloria, pero Tony le pidió que parara.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes ganas de hacerlo otra vez? —Steve le dio un último beso en el vientre y se tumbó a su lado.

—Siempre tengo ganas de hacerlo otra vez. Pero estoy agotado y me temo que no se me va a poder levantar hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas.

Steve le pasó la mano por el todavía húmedo pelo castaño.

—No pasa nada, lo dejamos para mañana. Yo también estoy cansado.

—No hace falta que me mientas para hacerme sentir mejor —le dijo Tony—. Siento no poder seguirte el ritmo.

—Tony, me da igual, de verdad. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Si ya sabes que yo con poder achucharte ya tengo más que suficiente.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, pero no opuso resistencia cuando Steve le atrajo hacia su pecho y le besó una vez más, en esta ocasión de forma suave y relajada.

—He soñado contigo desde que era un adolescente —le confesó Tony, pasando sus dedos por el bícep de Steve—. No es que crea particularmente en eso de que estábamos predeterminados a estar juntos, pero si fuera así, es un poco putada para ti que no nos conociéramos cuando yo tenía tu edad.

—No sé, Tony. Si me hubiera tenido que esperar a que tuvieras los noventa y siete…

Tony le puso mala cara.

—Ya me entiendes. Tú apenas tienes treinta y un años y a mí no me queda tanto para llegar a los cincuenta. Es mucha diferencia de edad.

—No es este el comienzo de otro discurso de los tuyos de «debería dejarte porque estarás mejor sin mí», ¿no? —le preguntó Steve, algo molesto. No iba a permitir que nadie le estropeara su día de ensueño, Tony menos que nadie.

—No, no. —Tony le besó en los labios—. Solo quiero estar seguro de que sabes en qué te estás metiendo, eso es todo.

—Ya estamos. Lo sé desde el primer día. Me da igual tu edad, Tony. No nos llevamos ni quince años, no me parece una diferencia tan exagerada. Ya probé eso de salir con alguien de mi edad y, ¿sabes qué? No sentí nada remotamente parecido a lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. ¿Cómo es que te cuesta tanto de creer?

Tony no contestó. Ya habían hablado de esto, de todas formas. Tony había tenido problemas de autoestima toda su vida de pensar que él nunca había sido lo suficientemente bueno para su padre. Seguramente por eso la idea de la monogamia tampoco le había atraído nunca, ¿para qué comprometerse con alguien si era cuestión de tiempo que se dieran cuenta de que no valía la pena?

Había tardado mucho tiempo en empezar a creerse que alguien realmente quisiera estar con él en una relación a largo plazo, hasta que primero Pepper y después Steve le habían empezado a convencer que era totalmente posible un compromiso semejante con otra persona.

Era evidente que todavía estaba trabajando en ello, viendo cómo había echado a perder su relación con esas dos personas en concreto, pero Steve le había dado una segunda oportunidad, y lo más importante, Tony se había dado una segunda oportunidad a sí mismo, algo que unos años atrás hubiera sido totalmente impensable.

—Te quiero —le recordó Steve.

—Lo sé. —Tony le abrazó por la cintura, pegando su frente a la de Steve.

—Ya sé que lo sabes, pero no quiero que lo olvides ni por un segundo. Y ya que estamos, yo sí creo que el destino ha tenido algo que ver en que estemos juntos. No puede ser casualidad que el hielo me mantuviera con vida durante tantos años y me despertara justo a tiempo para conocerte a ti. Lo único que me apena de que no nos conociéramos antes es haberte hecho esperar tanto.

—Bueno, pensándolo mejor, quizá haya sido lo mejor para ti. Si te hubiera pillado cuando tenía veinticinco hubieras sido tú el que no hubieras podido seguirme el ritmo a mí.

Steve rio.

—No me cabe duda. Pero realmente pienso  que nos encontramos en el momento adecuado —prosiguió este—. Ambos hemos vivido experiencias muy dolorosas que casi nos han costado la vida, pero ambos logramos sobrevivir y gracias a ellas nos hemos convertido en los hombres que ahora somos. Quiero creer que en cualquier otra circunstancia nos hubiéramos enamorado igual, pero no me puedes discutir que es gracias a haber vivido experiencias vitales similares que conectamos de aquella manera al principio y es por eso que ahora estamos aquí.

—Supongo que nunca sabremos qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos conocido antes.

—Seguro que en algún otro universo paralelo existen otro Steve y otro Tony que podrían contestar esa pregunta, y me juego lo que sea que también están juntos como nosotros. —Steve hizo una pequeña pausa—. Se te veía triste, ¿sabes?

—¿Hm?

—En las fotos. Tus ojos, ya te he dicho alguna vez que los adoro por lo expresivos que son, ¿verdad? Pues estaban llenos de tristeza, incluso en las de antes de perder a tus padres.

Tony se sorprendió mucho cuando Steve le dijo eso. Tony había aprendido a fingir que estaba bien desde muy jovencito, y no muchas personas habían sido capaces de ver lo que escondía bajo sus sonrisas forzadas y su tendencia a bromear con todo.

Steve nunca iba a dejar de asombrarle.

—¿Y qué ves ahora? —le preguntó Tony, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Muy serio, Steve le respondió:

—Todo el amor que habías estado guardando para mí.

Tony se quedó mirando a Steve varios segundos hasta que, sin decir nada, le dio la espalda y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—¿Tony…? —Steve le cogió una de sus muñecas y apartó la mano para poder ver su expresión.          

Tony se estaba riendo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas y quedarte tan ancho? —le dijo, temblando por la risa.

—¡He tenido que esperar más de noventa años para poder decirle estas cosas a alguien! ¡Tendré que aprovechar ahora que puedo! —protestó Steve, ruborizado pero riendo también—. Además, estamos en París, la ciudad más romántica del mundo, si no lo digo aquí, ¿dónde lo voy a decir?

Tony volvió a darse la vuelta y le plantó un beso en su preciosa boca.

—Tienes razón, cosita mía, no me hagas ni caso. Puedes decirme todas estas ñoñerías siempre que quieras.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo —dijo Steve fingiendo resignación.

—En unas horas, cariño, todo lo que quieras. Ahora… ¿Te alivio con la mano o con la boca?

Steve le cogió la cara y le besó en la frente.

—No hace falta. Duerme si estás cansado. Um… ¿Te importa si te dibujo mientras duermes?

Tony bostezó y negó con la cabeza.

—Soy todo tuyo, Picasso. Aunque ya te vale, ¿te llevo a ver todas esas obras de arte y solo se te ocurre dibujarme a mí?

—Tú eres mucho más hermoso que cualquiera de esas obras de arte, Tony —le dijo Steve, pero Tony ya se había quedado dormido y no le oyó.

Todavía sonriendo, Steve cogió su cuaderno y un lápiz y se puso a dibujar.


	6. Tony y Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta en la base, Tony tiene que tranquilizar a Fury al respecto de sus intenciones.

Aún faltaban unas horas para bajar del avión y Tony ya tenía los nervios de punta. Mirando intranquilo por la ventanilla, no se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato meciendo la pierna arriba y abajo hasta que Steve le puso una mano en el muslo.

—¿Todo bien, mi amor? —le preguntó.

Ni de lejos, pensó Tony, pero no estaba muy seguro de si debía decirle a Steve que tenía miedo.

Sí, miedo de lo que pasaría una vez el avión aterrizara y estuvieran de vuelta en Estados Unidos.

Porque el mes en Europa había sido fantástico, más que eso, había sido tan perfecto que Tony muchas veces había dudado de que no fuera realmente un sueño, medio convencido de que aún estaba en L.A., todavía estaban separados y Tony le echaba tanto de menos que se había montado toda esta fantasía en su cabeza para poder soportar la pérdida.

Pero no, había pasado de verdad, lo que quería decir que en algún momento tenía que terminarse. Y ahora volvían al mundo real, volvían a una vida que comportaba misiones, y combate, y destrucción…

Tony no se sentía preparado para volver a esa vida.

Puso su mano sobre la de Steve y le contestó con otra pregunta.

—¿Estás seguro de que voy a ser bienvenido?

—Claro que sí. —Steve movió su mano para coger la de Tony, acariciándole el dorso con su pulgar—. Todos te han echado de menos. Y ya te dije que hasta Wanda quiere conocerte mejor.

—Eso espero…

—Hey, Tony. Podemos con esto, ¿vale? Está claro que no todo va a ser como estas vacaciones, pero yo por mi parte estoy deseando empezar mi vida en común contigo.

Tony asintió, no tan optimista como Steve pero sí algo más convencido. Además, Steve tenía razón. Tony le había prometido que esta vez todo iba a funcionar y no pensaba faltar a su palabra.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Steve, pensando que todo parecía mucho más fácil si tenía a su Capitán a su lado.

 

Sus compañeros les estaban esperando en la entrada de la base. En cuanto llegaron, Natasha y Sam fueron a dar la bienvenida a Steve y Tony se encontró flanqueado de repente por los dos James.

Rhodey fue el primero en darle un cálido abrazo que Tony le devolvió agradecido.

—Si no lo veo no lo creo. Por fin te has decidido a unirte a nosotros —le dijo Rhodey con alegría—. Esto no era lo mismo sin ti, amigo.

—Te ha costado, ¿eh? —dijo Bucky, dándole una palmadita a Tony en el hombro—. Me alegra que al final hayas hecho lo que debías.

—Como para no hacerlo. Steve ya me explicó lo de tu nada velada amenaza.

Bucky sonrió maliciosamente.

—Te diría que te has librado, pero… Como hermano mayor en funciones de Steve, ahora es cuando me tocaría decirte eso de vuelve a hacerle daño y te rompo las piernas, ¿no?

Tony hizo una mueca.

—Lo peor es que, en tu caso, lo dirías de forma literal.

—Yo no me la jugaría —convino Rhodey.

—A todo esto, Rhodey, ¿no deberías decirle tú también a Steve que no se atreva a hacerme daño o la tomarás con él?

—¿Bromeas? ¿Crees que estoy tan loco como para ponerme a amenazar al Capitán América? Te quiero mucho, Tony, pero mi integridad física también es muy importante para mí.

—Habrase visto, menudo mejor amigo de pacotilla que tengo. ¿Dónde está Bruce cuando uno le necesita? —Tony puso los ojos en blanco y los tres se echaron a reír. Empezó a sentirse más tranquilo.

En cuanto los dos James le dejaron para ir a saludar a Steve se le acercaron Visión y Wanda.

—Bienvenido, señor —dijo Visión, y sonó tan familiar que a Tony el corazón le dio un brinco.

—Por favor, llámame Tony —le pidió, porque como Visión se acostumbrara a llamarle señor le iba a resultar totalmente imposible aceptar que J.A.R.V.I.S. ya no estaba con él.

—Como quieras, Tony —aceptó el androide, y Tony le dio las gracias.

Tony dirigió su atención hacia Wanda, quien le miraba con la desconfianza claramente reflejada en su rostro.

—Wanda. —Tony trató de mostrarse todo lo amable que pudo—. Steve me ha dicho que estabas dispuesta a darme una segunda oportunidad y quería decirte que te lo agradezco de corazón. También me he dado cuenta de que nunca llegué a pedirte perdón por lo sucedido así que… Siento mucho por lo que has pasado, de verdad. Si no eres capaz de perdonarme nunca lo comprenderé pero prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por compensar ni que sea una parte de todo el daño que os hice a ti y a tu hermano.

La chica se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos, sin decir palabra, hasta que finalmente inclinó la cabeza lentamente en gesto de aceptación.

—Y yo siento haberte provocado aquella visión. Yo también asumo que tuve parte de culpa en todo lo ocurrido.

—Ni lo menciones. —Tony respiró aliviado—. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos todo atrás y empezamos de cero?

Tony no se hacía ilusiones de que sería tan fácil olvidar todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que había pasado Wanda -y también su hermano-, pero ella le dijo que lo intentaría y eso fue más que suficiente por el momento.

 

Cuando ya hubieron recibido la bienvenida de todos sus compañeros y repartido los regalos pertinentes, Tony y Steve por fin pudieron ir a su habitación a dejar las cosas y a respirar un poco.

—Pensaba que no nos iban a soltar nunca —bufó Tony, pero Steve se dio cuenta enseguida de que no era una queja precisamente.

—Ya te dije que se alegrarían mucho de tenerte aquí —le recordó su chico—. Oye, acabo de caer en que he dado por sentado que te instalarías aquí conmigo, pero no sé si preferirías otra habitación más grande.

Tony miró fijamente la cama.

—Esta está bien, salvo por un detalle. ¿Te acostaste aquí con la sobrina de Peggy?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Steve quien se puso como un tomate.

—Um, algunas veces, sí, pero obviamente he lavado las sábanas desde entonces.

Tony cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho sin decir nada.

—¿Me estás diciendo en serio que eso te molesta? Yo me acosté contigo en tu cama de la Torre en la que dormías antes con Pepper —le recordó Steve—. Además… —Su vergüenza se esfumó y su expresión se tornó traviesa—. ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que ibas a borrar cualquier tipo de rastro de mis anteriores amantes y a dejar solo tu esencia?

Steve se sentó de un salto en la cama y abrió las piernas de forma sugerente.

—¿A qué esperas? —le invitó, y a Tony no iban a tener que decírselo dos veces.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta tu forma de solucionar las cosas? —Tony se subió a la cama, deslizando sus manos por el musculoso pecho de su Steve, bajándolas hasta su pantalón—. Dios, qué buenísimo que estás. Te comería enterito.

—¿Quién te lo impide? —le preguntó él, y aparentemente el universo se lo tomó como un desafío porque en cuanto esas palabras acabaron de salir de sus labios, alguien golpeó su puerta con los nudillos.

Tony dejó escapar un gruñido.

—¿Recuérdame otra vez por qué era una buena idea venirme a vivir aquí en vez de irnos a un apartamento los dos solos? —preguntó, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Steve.

—Si te digo la verdad, ahora mismo yo me estoy haciendo la misma pregunta —dijo Steve, la frustración evidente en su voz.

Tony esperó que ignorar la interrupción haría que esta desapareciera, pero por supuesto no tuvo suerte. Volvieron a picar a la puerta, esta vez acompañada de un:

—¿Estáis decentes? —de Natasha.

Tony suspiró y se levantó a abrir la puerta. Natasha se cubría los ojos con las manos.

—Espero que sea importante —dijo Tony. Ella miró por entre sus dedos para comprobar que efectivamente estaban vestidos y apartó las manos. Sonrió al ver a Steve todavía sentado en la cama.

—Ya veo que llego en mal momento, pero solo vengo a hacer de recadera. Fury está aquí, Tony, y quiere hablar contigo inmediatamente.

Extrañado, Tony se giró hacia Steve. Este se encogió de hombros, sin tener idea tampoco de qué podía tratarse.

—Supongo que no tengo más remedio que ir a ver qué diablos quiere —dijo Tony con resignación. Cuanto antes fuera antes podría volver a lo que tenía literalmente entre manos.

—Te espera en el despacho de Steve —le informó Natasha.

—Gracias por el aviso —y dirigiéndose a Steve, añadió—: Tú quédate justo donde estás que no tengo intención de tardar. Vigílamelo que no se mueva, Nat —le dijo a ella, quien puso los ojos en blanco como única respuesta.

 

Tony abrió la puerta del despacho de Steve y allí estaba Fury, de espaldas a él mirando por la ventana. Por un momento Tony se sintió como cuando era un crío y le llamaban al despacho del director por haberse portado mal. ¿Se había portado mal? ¡Si acababa de llegar, por dios santo! ¡No le había dado tiempo ni a estrenar su cama!

Tony cerró la puerta tras de sí y carraspeó para anunciar su presencia, aunque sabía que Nick le había oído entrar.

—Tony —dijo este, aunque tardó unos instantes más en girarse y darle la cara—. Bienvenido. Me alegra volver a tenerte en el equipo.

—Uh… Gracias. —Tony se sentó en la silla de delante del escritorio a indicación de Fury, quien tomó asiento en la butaca de Steve.

—¿Has tenido unas buenas vacaciones? —le preguntó Nick, y Tony empezó a mosquearse. Fury no le había llamado solo para preguntarle sobre su viaje.

—Muy buenas, pero, ¿por qué no vas al grano? —le instó.

Fury se reclinó sobre la silla, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo, lo que indicó a Tony que no iban a hablar de ningún asunto agradable.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos reunimos después de la batalla contra Ultrón y Maria y yo os dijimos lo importante que era recuperar la buena imagen de los Vengadores? ¿Verdad que os dejamos claro que no podíamos permitirnos más deslices?

Tony entrecerró los ojos.

—Y lo hemos cumplido, ¿no? Hasta donde sé, el comportamiento de los Vengadores estos últimos meses ha sido ejemplar y no hemos destruido nada. El último desastre fue cosa de Pym y ese delincuente, Lang, porque se negaron a pedirnos ayuda. —Lo que le recordó que tenía pendiente una charlita con Sam para hablar sobre la seguridad en su base porque no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie le robara en su cara como habían hecho los susodichos.

—Lo de Lang y otros superhéroes que están apareciendo al margen de nosotros es un tema que sin duda hemos de tratar, pero será en otro momento. Ahora de lo que te quiero hablar es de esto.

Fury cogió una revista que estaba encima de la mesa y le dio la vuelta para que Tony pudiera verla. Era una revista de cotilleos. En portada estaban Tony y Steve, la foto debía de ser de esa misma semana, en una playa griega en la que habían pasado el día.

Se estaban besando.

Tony notó cómo su cara se encendía, pero no de vergüenza, sino de pura indignación.

—No pienso disculparme por besar a mi novio en una playa privada —le espetó, asegurándose de enfatizar la última palabra.

A Tony no le sorprendía que las revistas hablaran de ellos dos, es más, se lo esperaba. Durante sus vacaciones mucha gente les había reconocido y fotografiado, y aunque apenas habían tenido contacto físico en público, más porque Steve aún no estaba muy acostumbrado que por ocultar nada, era bastante evidente que no estaban en Europa en viaje de negocios.

Pero esto… Había pagado por su privacidad. No debería haber habido ningún paparazzi allí.

—No pretendo que lo hagas —indicó Fury—. Pero como comprenderás esto no ha sentado muy bien a una parte de la sociedad.

—Si a alguien le molesta no es problema nuestro. ¿Y por qué estoy yo solo aquí, a todo esto? ¿Acaso no hay dos personas en esta foto? —preguntó Tony, molesto.

Fury suspiró, como pensando que no debería hacer falta el tener que explicarle la razón.

—Sabes muy bien por qué, Tony. A estas alturas del partido, mientras no fabriques otro robot homicida, a la gente le importa un pito lo que tú hagas. Con todos los escándalos que has protagonizado ya está todo el mundo más que curado de espanto, y verte con hombres tampoco es nada nuevo. Pero Steve es diferente. Steve es un símbolo nacional, y representa una serie de valores tradicionales todavía muy arraigados en buena parte del país. De todos los Vengadores, Steve es quien genera más confianza por este motivo.

—No, Nick. Capitán América es un símbolo nacional —le corrigió Tony—. Steve es una persona que tiene derecho a enamorarse y ser afectuoso con su pareja como cualquier otro chico de su edad.

—No es eso lo que te he dicho, Tony.

—Ya. Creo que lo que estás insinuando es que yo he corrompido a Steve o algo así —dijo Tony, y como esperaba Nick no trató de negarlo—. Pues para tu información fue Steve quien lo inició todo, así que no te preocupes, Steve sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo.

—¿Sí? —Fury no se mostró nada convencido—. Mira, no me voy a andar por las ramas. Cuando empezó todo esto entre vosotros dos no te dije nada porque eráis discretos y no me parecía mal que Steve se divirtiera un poco. No pensé que fuera a durar, sinceramente.

Tony apretó la mandíbula.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía culpar a Fury por dudar de la legitimidad de su relación. Él había sido el primero en querer mantenerlo en secreto hasta con sus amigos más cercanos por no perjudicar la imagen de Steve y porque no estaba seguro tampoco de que tuvieran futuro. Y no es que se pudiera decir que fueran miedos infundados, teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado más tiempo juntos ese último mes en Europa que prácticamente durante la totalidad de su primer noviazgo.

Y después había sido también Tony el que había cortado por lo sano cuando pensó que estar juntos no iba a reportarle nada bueno a Steve. ¿Por qué iba a pensar Nick que esa vez iba a ser diferente?

—Pero está claro que subestimé la situación —continuó Nick, colocando la palma de la mano sobre la revista—. Esto va a traer consecuencias, Tony. Y quiero que comprendas que a mí lo que me importa es la integridad del equipo. Ya perdimos al doctor Banner y ahora que te hemos recuperado a ti no quiero que haya problemas contigo o con Steve si las cosas salen mal, así que si todo esto no es más que otro jueguecito para ti…

No. Fury podía preocuparse de las intenciones de Tony por mil motivos, pero no pensaba permitirle que pusiera en duda sus sentimientos hacia Steve.

—Amo a Steve, Nick. Y él siente lo mismo por mí. No ha sido nunca un juego o una manera de pasar el rato. Sé que cuesta de creer porque la otra vez corté con él cuando la situación me superó pero ya hace tiempo que asumí que hacerlo fue el mayor error de mi vida y no va a volver a pasar, al menos no por mi parte. Le prometí a Steve que lucharía por nosotros y lo pienso cumplir.

Le lanzó una mirada a Fury, como desafiándole a contradecirle, pero este se limitó a escudriñar su rostro durante un largo y desquiciante minuto hasta que por fin asintió.

—Muy bien. Eso es lo que quería oír. Le he pedido a la señorita Potts que venga para organizar junto a Hill y vosotros dos un plan de acción. Convocaremos una rueda de prensa y dejaréis claro que lo vuestro es en serio y es genuino. Después ya no perderemos más el tiempo con esto.

—Vale, si no hay más remedio… —Tony no se sentía emocionado precisamente con la perspectiva pero dada su trayectoria supuso que era algo necesario.

—Y ya que te tengo aquí, también aprovecho para preguntarte: ¿estás de acuerdo con la incorporación de James Barnes al equipo?

Tony no se esperaba la pregunta.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Es un chico muy capaz con muchas ganas de compensar todo el mal que le obligaron a hacer.

—Soy consciente de que fuiste tú quien le trajo y que le has perdonado por lo que le hizo a tus padres, pero me preocupa que décadas de control mental no sean tan fáciles de dejar atrás así como así. Y ya ni digamos como se haga público que una de las armas más letales de HYDRA es el amigo del alma del Capitán.

—Eso es lo de menos. Todo el mundo sabe que Bucky era un héroe antes de caer en el control de HYDRA. Y está bien, Nick, de veras. Se está esforzando mucho y tenemos el ok del doctor Garner que tú mismo sabes que no da a la ligera.

Fury repiqueteó los dedos sobre la mesa.

—No estoy muy convencido, pero tú mismo. Solo te pido que tú y el Capitán os responsabilicéis de él y os aseguréis de que ni siquiera tenga la tentación de volver a cambiar de bando.

—Por supuesto. ¿Puedo irme ya?

—Sí. Te dejo que te instales tranquilo.

Tony se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Tony —le llamó Fury. Enrolló la revista, se puso en pie y se la alcanzó a Tony, pero no la soltó cuando este la cogió del otro extremo—. Espero que tengas la intención de ponerle un anillo en el dedo a ese chico algún día.

—La tengo —respondió Tony.

Fury asintió y soltó la revista.

 

Tony volvió a la habitación. Natasha ya se había ido y Steve estaba deshaciendo el equipaje.

—¿Qué quería Fury? —le preguntó.

—Defender tu honor —le contestó Tony.

—No, en serio.

—Te lo juro. —Tony le dio la revista. Steve enarcó las cejas al ver la foto.

—¿Esto es de aquella playa privada en Grecia? No nos dimos ni cuenta de que nos estaban fotografiando. ¿Por qué debería preocuparle a Fury mi honor?

—Porque con mi trayectoria tan estelar, no le parece bien que se haga público que nos acostamos juntos si luego en dos días me van a ver con otro ligue.

—Y le has dicho que eso no va a pasar porque lo nuestro va en serio, ¿no? ¿Te ha creído?

—Sí, sí. Pero tendremos que dar una rueda de prensa para decirlo públicamente.

—¿De verdad? ¿No es un poco triste que tengamos que dar explicaciones sobre nuestra relación a una panda de extraños?

—Mucho. Pero somos figuras públicas y es lo que toca. Lo que me sabe mal es que vayas a tener que escuchar cosas feas de ahora en adelante solo por estar conmigo.

—Eso me da igual. Ya viví una época en la que me sentí aterrorizado solo por desear a otro hombre. Ahora que por fin puedo vivir libremente lo que siento, no pienso esconderme ni avergonzarme. No tengo problema en hacer la rueda de prensa si es lo que hay que hacer, pero es un poco ridículo tener que hacerla cuando si estuviera saliendo por ejemplo con Natasha no haría falta.

—Ya. Y si yo estuviera con Bruce o incluso con Thor tampoco. Pero Iron Man ha seducido a Capitán América y se lo ha llevado al lado oscuro… Es justo el escándalo que quería evitarte.

—Déjales que hablen, Tony. Ya se cansarán. Como Capitán América yo trabajo para salvar y proteger vidas, no para complacer a un puñado de intolerantes que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que preocuparse por con quién nos acostamos o dejamos de acostar.

—Bien dicho, Capi. Se nota que has aprendido del mayor experto en la materia.

Riendo, Steve tiró la revista sobre la mesita de noche y abrazó a Tony.

—Como te dije antes, podemos con esto, Tony. Comparado con lo a que nos enfrentamos día a día, unos pocos insultos no son nada.

—Aun así. Deberíamos habernos quedado en Europa. No hace ni dos horas que hemos vuelto y todo es un asco ya.

Steve le miró a los ojos, sonriendo con ternura.

—¿Todo? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Tony le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros.

—No, todo no. Aunque déjame decirte que hay otra cosa en esta habitación que no me gusta nada.

—¿Sí? ¿El qué?

—Que no estés desnudo todavía.

Steve volvió a reír y se puso manos a la obra para remediarlo.

Afortunadamente, pensó Tony, en esta vida todavía quedaban cosas que tenían una fácil y rápida solución.


	7. Natasha y Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia se reúne en casa de Clint para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Nathaniel.

Hubo un tiempo, hacía ya unos cuantos años, que Natasha pensaba que jamás podría tener una vida normal. Cosas como tener amigos, ir al instituto y a la universidad, enamorarse como otras chicas de su edad era algo que no podía ni plantearse.

Pero eso era antes, hasta que conoció a Clint y su vida comenzó en el mismo momento en el que debería haber terminado.

De acuerdo que no podía decirse precisamente que su vida actual fuera muy normal; era una espía que vivía junto a un variopinto grupo de superhéroes y que se había enfrentado a una invasión alienígena y a un robot asesino entre muchas otras amenazas al planeta.

La diferencia era que ahora luchaba para proteger y también para vengar, luchaba para los demás y para sí misma, y tenía una familia a su lado que cuando la miraban veían simplemente a Natasha, su compañera y amiga, en vez de a la asesina que una vez fue.

Y poder disfrutar de días como aquellos era un auténtico regalo. Estaban en casa de Clint celebrando el primer cumpleaños de Nathaniel. La habían acompañado Steve, Tony y Wanda. Esta última les había pedido venir para conocer al pequeñín que llevaba el nombre de su hermano y por supuesto Clint había accedido. La conexión había sido instantánea; a Wanda se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas nada más verle y Nathaniel se había vuelto loco con ella, estirando sus regordetes bracitos y balbuceando «¡Anda! ¡Anda!» hasta que la chica le había cogido en brazos.

Sentada a la mesa de la cocina, Natasha sonreía al ver la cálida escena; Steve y Tony, sentados en el suelo del salón, jugaban con los niños a un complicado juego de mesa, Tony mosqueándose por momentos porque los otros tres le estaban ganando. Wanda, ubicada en el sofá, le cantaba una nana en su idioma nativo a un encantadísimo y relajado Nathaniel.

Laura se sentó al lado de Natasha y dejó un plato y dos tenedores sobre la mesa.

—El último trozo de tarta —le dijo—. ¿Nos lo partimos?

Natasha ya se sentía más que llena después de la cena y la primera ración del postre, pero un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y mermelada hecho por Laura era algo a lo que no era sencillo decir que no.

—Venga, va, un día es un día —accedió, y en cuanto hincó el diente al primer bocado supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Comieron en agradable silencio, observando a los demás.

—Me alegro de que esos dos por fin se hayan arreglado —comentó Laura en cuanto ya no quedaban más que migajas en el plato, refiriéndose a Tony y a Steve—. Tony parecía una alma en pena cada vez que se pasaba por aquí a por información que le ayudara a encontrar al amigo perdido de Steve.

—Steve estaba igual —corroboró Natasha—. Prácticamente llorando por los rincones. Es un alivio para todos que al final hayan conseguido solucionar los problemas que les mantenían separados.

—Este Tony, tan inteligente que es para unas cosas y sin embargo cuando se trata del amor… —dijo Laura, y Natasha le dio toda la razón—. ¿Cómo está Wanda? —le preguntó. Laura también le había cogido un cariño inmediato al primer vistazo. Natasha sabía que, si Laura pudiera, la adoptaría en la familia Barton y la colmaría de mimos.

—Esforzándose día a día. Es increíble, pese a lo mucho que sufre, siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara para todos.

—Pobre criatura. No es justo que una chica tan joven ya haya pasado por tanto. Por lo menos estoy más tranquila sabiendo que tú estás con ella.

—Sí. Yo también me alegro de poder ser un apoyo para ella.

—¿Y tú cómo estás? —le preguntó Laura—. ¿Has sabido algo del doctor Banner?

—Sé que está vivo y está bien, y que por el momento quiere seguir manteniéndose alejado de todos nosotros. La verdad es que solo habla con Tony. A mí ya me está bien así.

Laura le acarició el brazo con suavidad.

—Me sabe muy mal que acabaran así las cosas entre vosotros. Era la primera vez que te veía verdaderamente ilusionada por un hombre.

—Ya. Qué te voy a contar. Yo también pensaba que las cosas iban a ser diferentes.

Natasha trataba de pensar en Bruce lo mínimo posible, y se alegraba de poder decir que ya lo tenía bastante superado.

Estar allí, pero, le traía recuerdos de aquella vez que habían estado juntos en la habitación de invitados de Laura y Clint, cuando Bruce le había dicho que nunca podría darle una familia y Natasha le había respondido que no le importaba porque ella tampoco podía hacerlo y que lo único que quería era estar junto a él.

Pensando en ello, parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde aquello, aunque otras veces sentía como si solo hubiera sido ayer cuando se dieron aquel último beso.

Natasha recordaba cómo le había propuesto a Bruce escaparse juntos, huir de todo y darse la oportunidad de una vida para ellos dos. Y es lo que quería entonces, vaya si lo quería. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba en brazos de Bruce, era todo lo que nunca se había atrevido ni a imaginar para ella misma, lo que pensó que jamás tendría. Lo hubiera dejado todo por él.

Ahora en su mayor parte se alegraba de que no hubiera ocurrido. Le gustaba su vida. Le gustaba liderar junto a Steve a los nuevos Vengadores, le encantaba trabajar junto a sus amigos, poder apoyar a Wanda, despertarse cada mañana sabiendo que tenía un propósito y que estaba ayudando a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Pero…

Miró de nuevo hacia el salón. Tony estaba fingiendo una rabieta por haber perdido la partida y tanto Steve como los niños se estaban partiendo de risa. Wanda había dejado de cantar y aunque Natasha no podía ver su cara desde su posición, sabía que estaba sonriendo al ver la escena; en las últimas semanas la chica ya había empezado a cogerle cariño a Tony.

Steve había estado en una situación similar a la suya no hacía mucho. Aunque Tony no había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra como había hecho Bruce, sí que como el doctor se había apartado de casi todos sus amigos después de los daños que había causado con la creación de Ultrón.

Bruce pensaba que era un peligro para todo el mundo, especialmente después de perder el control cuando Wanda trasteó con su mente, pero Natasha también sabía que uno de los motivos por los que se había ido había sido para protegerla a ella. Tony había hecho lo mismo, pese a que Steve le había demostrado en todo momento que le apoyaba y que quería estar a su lado, porque eso es lo que se supone que hace uno cuando ama a otra persona, ¿no? Estar con él tanto a las buenas como a las malas. Natasha no tenía una gran experiencia en relaciones de pareja pero estaba segura de que así era.

Tony, aunque se pensara que a la larga le haría un favor, no había tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de Steve y le había roto el corazón. Steve lo había pasado muy mal, ella sabía perfectamente cuánto, y aunque había intentado seguir adelante, salir con otras personas siguiendo el consejo de Natasha de que debía olvidarle, no había podido hacerlo porque estaba muy enamorado de Tony.

Así que Steve no se había rendido porque sabía que lo que había entre él y Tony era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar y había terminado por hacérselo ver también al cabezota de Stark. Y ahora se les veía tan felices cuando estaban juntos que Natasha no podía negar que en ocasiones sentía un poco de envidia.

A veces Natasha no podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera hecho como Steve. Si no hubiera aceptado sin más la decisión de Bruce y ella hubiera seguido luchando para demostrarle que podían estar juntos pese a todo.

Quizá era que ella, simplemente, no era así, y sabía que, aunque hubiera conseguido que Bruce quisiera intentarlo de nuevo, parte de ella siempre estaría dolida al recordar que ella le había ofrecido todo lo que tenía y él había decidido que no era suficiente.

Natasha estaba convencida de que las cosas pasaban por un motivo. En el caso de Steve y Tony su ruptura había servido para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

En su caso…

—Está bien. —Sonrió a Laura—. La verdad es que he conocido a alguien. Más o menos —confesó. Se le hacía raro hablar de ello, porque era algo que había surgido de una manera tan inesperada que incluso a ella le había pillado un poco por sorpresa, pero a Laura se le iluminó la cara en cuanto se lo dijo y Natasha no pudo evitar reír.

—¿En serio? Cuéntamelo todo ahora mismo, señorita —le pidió, por no decir, exigió, su amiga.

—No hay mucho que contar, por ahora. Después de lo de Bruce no quiero apresurar las cosas y me lo estoy tomando con calma. Él hace poco que salió de una situación muy complicada y está muy dañado todavía, y yo sé mejor que nadie que uno no sale de algo así de un día para otro.

—¿Estás hablando de ese chico al que buscaban Clint y Tony, el amigo de Steve?

—James. Sí. Vaya ojo que tengo que siempre voy a fijarme en hombres la mar de complicados, ¿no? —suspiró Natasha.

—Bueno, creo que tú te aburrirías con un hombre normal y corriente —señaló Laura, y Natasha tuvo que admitir que probablemente era verdad—. ¿Te trata bien? —quiso saber.

—Todavía no somos más que amigos, pero sí. Me siento muy a gusto cuando estoy con él y por eso quiero tomarme mi tiempo en conocerle. Lo cual, si lo pienso, es bastante alucinante teniendo en cuenta que ha estado a punto de matarme varias veces. Control mental, es una larga historia —añadió, al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.

—Ya me imagino. Me alegro mucho de que estés dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo.

—Yo también —dijo Natasha sinceramente. Recorrió la estancia con la vista y se dio cuenta de que hacía un buen rato que no veía a Clint—. A todo esto, ¿dónde se ha metido tu marido?

—Debe de estar sentado fuera, en el porche. Ha cogido la costumbre de irse allí él solo a pensar. —Laura dejó escapar un suspiro resignado—. Nunca quiere hablar de lo que sucedió en Sokovia, ¿sabes? No se perdona lo que le pasó a ese chico. Creo que Sokovia le cambió mucho más de lo que él está dispuesto a admitir.

—A todos nos cambió —afirmó Natasha.

 

El fresco de la noche la recibió cuando salió a buscar a Clint, que efectivamente estaba donde le había dicho Laura. Miraba al cielo con aire ausente mientras pegaba sorbos a una cerveza fría.

—Hola, forastero —dijo ella, sentándose a su lado y aceptando una cerveza que él le alcanzó.

—¿Están los niños todavía levantados? —le preguntó Clint.

—Laura y Wanda han ido a acostar al bebé. Tus otros hijos han insistido para que Tony y Steve les lean un cuento antes de dormir.

—Y no han venido ni a darme las buenas noches. Creo que mis hijos quieren más a Stark que a mí —se quejó Clint.

—Stark es el tío enrollado que les trae regalos cada vez que viene de visita y que encima vuela por los aires con un traje molón. Tú y tus flechas no tenéis nada que hacer contra eso.

—Vaya, gracias por echar sal en la herida, Nat —replicó él—. Ahora en serio, gracias por haber venido hoy. Ha significado mucho para nosotros.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Pero caray, un año ya. Hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo.

—Dímelo a mí. Antes de darme cuenta ya tendré a mis hijos camino de la universidad.

—Mejor piensa en todo el tiempo libre que tendréis Laura y tú cuando tus hijos salgan del nido —dijo Natasha y Clint no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. Ambos pegaron un sorbo de sus respectivas botellas—. Todavía no me pudo creer que le pusieras Pietro a tu hijo.

—Solo es su segundo nombre, y el chaval me salvó la vida, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No hace falta que te pongas celosa porque el crío no lleva tu nombre como tú querías.

—Ugh, no me lo recuerdes, todavía me duele su traición. —Natasha sonrió—. Pero tampoco te culpo. La verdad es que el chico era muy mono.

Clint se ruborizó ligeramente.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Natasha, por Dios, estoy casado. Y aunque no lo estuviera solo es un chavalín. Que tiene, ¿veinte, veintiún años?

—Es un adulto. ¿Y desde cuándo su edad sería un problema? ¿O me vas a decir que si no hubieras estado casado cuando nos conocimos no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros?

—Te mentiría si te dijera eso. Eras tan mona de jovencita. Pero se te olvida que para entonces yo también era un jovenzuelo.

—Tienes razón. Un chico en la flor de la vida y tan guapo como Pietro jamás se interesaría por un carroza aburrido como tú.

—Por favor. Puede que esté un poco oxidado por falta de práctica, pero mi sex appeal sigue estando intacto.

—Sigue repitiéndotelo hasta que te lo creas —bromeó ella, y Clint entrechocó sus hombros cariñosamente—. Sabes que lo que le pasó no fue culpa tuya, ¿no? —le dijo, poniéndose seria.

Clint desvió la mirada.

—Ya lo sé. Pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

Natasha entrelazó su brazo con el de su mejor amigo.

—Es curioso, ¿no? —añadió Clint—. Apenas le conozco, y el poco tiempo que pasé con él fue o peleando o discutiendo. Pero desde que se sacrificó por mí que es como… No sé, como si me faltara un pedazo de mí. ¿Cómo es posible que le eche tantísimo de menos?

—Porque tú eres así. Encuentras almas perdidas y torturadas y en el momento en el que les das esperanza de que la vida puede ser algo más que dolor y miseria pasan a formar parte de ti.

—Pero a él no pude salvarle, Nat.

—No está muerto, Clint —le recordó—. Estoy segura que él sabe que, además de su hermana, tú también estás esperando que despierte. Si sigues creyendo le darás fuerza para que pueda salir de donde sea que esté su mente ahora.

Clint esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan idealista? Ojalá tengas razón. Por muy irritante que sea, daría lo que fuera por volver a escuchar su dichosa frasecita una vez más.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mirando la extensión del cielo estrellado.

—¿Entramos? —propuso Clint—. Debería ir a advertir a Tony y a Steve que no se les ocurra hacer cochinadas en mi casa como la última vez.

Natasha rio.

—Sí, por favor. Déjame estar presente en esa conversación.

Pero cuando entraron en casa se encontraron a una Wanda alterada y a Laura, Tony y Steve tratando de tranquilizarla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Natasha, corriendo hacia la chica.

—Natasha. Clint. —Wanda los miró con los ojos desorbitados—. Lo acabo de sentir. Pietro… Esta vez sí, ¡Pietro ha despertado!


	8. Clint y Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro ha despertado.

Clint no había conocido en toda su vida a nadie que le sacara tanto de quicio como lo hacía Pietro Maximoff. Ni siquiera Tony Stark, lo cual era mucho decir.

(Estaba Loki, por supuesto, pero lo de Loki estaba en otro plano totalmente distinto y por eso no contaba)

Desde su primer encuentro, cuando después de derribarle Pietro le soltó su estúpida frasecita: «¿No lo has visto venir?» que Clint se prometió a sí mismo que un buen día le daría su merecido. Nadie subestimaba a Ojo de Halcón; puede que no fuera un dios como Thor, ni tuviera superfuerza como el Capi ni se convirtiera en un monstruo invencible como el doctor Banner. Y puede que fuera mucho más lento que el chaval, pero Clint formaba parte de los Vengadores por algo más que su cara bonita.

Antes de la batalla final contra Ultrón en Sokovia, Clint hubiera dado lo que fuera para perder a Pietro Maximoff de vista y no volver a ver esa sonrisa burlona nunca más.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, ¿no?

 

En realidad para entonces Clint ya se sentía responsable de los gemelos, y por eso pensaba a menudo en aquel momento fatídico cuando cogió a aquel niño en brazos y cerró los ojos aceptando que había llegado el final. En lo que pensó que eran sus últimos segundos de vida se lamentó por tener que abandonar a Laura, por no poder ver crecer a sus pequeños, y especialmente sintió el no tener oportunidad de conocer a su Nathaniel. Pero la muerte no le había alcanzado. Abrió los ojos, confuso, y vio al chico con el pecho lleno de agujeros, soltándole su frase del demonio antes de desplomarse. El muy idiota le había salvado la vida y encima se había asegurado de tener la última palabra.

Clint, exhausto y herido, se tumbó a su lado en el bote. No quería dejar de mirarle, necesitaba asegurarse que Pietro todavía respiraba; aunque cada vez lo hacía más lentamente al tiempo que el color iba desapareciendo de su cara. Pese a sus esfuerzos Clint había terminado desmayándose, y para cuando despertó ya se habían llevado a Pietro.

Ya solo cabía esperar.

 

Porque no está muerto, pensó cuando volvió a casa y pudo abrazar a la familia a la que no hubiera vuelto a ver si no hubiera sido por él. Está en manos de la doctora Cho y seguro que se recuperará por completo porque su hermana le necesita y él haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso vencer a la muerte.

No, no está muerto, pensó cuando cogió al diminuto Nathaniel en brazos por primera vez y decidió que Pietro sería un segundo nombre perfecto para su hijo.

No está muerto, solo está… dormido, eso es, fue lo que pensó cuando al fin reunió el valor suficiente para ir a verle. Gracias a la doctora Cho sus heridas físicas habían sanado por completo pero su mente se resistía a recuperar la conciencia. Fue duro verle, de todas formas. No quedaba más que el cascarón de aquel chaval cargante al que no había tenido tiempo de conocer, e incluso eso también chocaba con el recuerdo que tenía de él. Pálido, mucho más delgado y flácido, casi parecía otra persona.

Clint había oído eso de que era positivo hablar a los pacientes en coma, así que, siempre que podía, se sentaba a su lado y lo hacía. A veces le contaba cosas de su familia, otras veces le explicaba anécdotas divertidas sobre S.H.I.E.L.D. que se le ocurrían, otras simplemente hablaba de la última película que había visto, el último libro que había leído o la reforma más reciente que había hecho en casa. No es que pensara que Pietro despertaría si escuchaba su voz ni nada por el estilo, en cualquier caso reaccionaría antes con la voz de su hermana que con la suya, pero le hacía sentir mejor estar a su lado y ver a su pecho subiendo y bajando. Le ayudaba a no olvidarse de que no estaba muerto.

Clint seguía esperando.

Natasha también le recordó que no estaba muerto cuando ella y sus amigos vinieron a celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Nathaniel. Y es verdad, no lo está, pero, ¿realmente hay alguna diferencia? Ya ha pasado más de un año y el chico sigue en coma. No le culpo. Todo lo que ha sentido estos últimos diez años ha sido dolor y rencor. Quizá esté mejor donde sea que esté.

—¡Pietro ha despertado!— les dijo Wanda, cuando Clint ya casi había perdido las esperanzas de que lo hiciera.

Pietro estaba vivo.

 

Pietro se tuvo que someter a un montón de pruebas médicas antes de que le dejaran recibir visitas, a excepción de Wanda que no se separó de su lado. Wanda había asegurado a los médicos de Pietro que la mente de su hermano estaba perfectamente y no había sufrido ninguna secuela irreversible, pero estos, siguiendo órdenes del Capitán,  insistieron en seguir el protocolo. 

Cuando por fin pudo ir a verle, Clint tuvo la absurda idea de que a lo mejor, después de tanto tiempo, Pietro ni siquiera le recordaba.  Esa idea se esfumó en cuanto Pietro le vio y le sonrió.

Wanda le dio las gracias por estar allí y les dejó solos.

—Hey, viejales. ¿Has venido para regodearte de que ahora yo soy más lento que tú? —le dijo en forma de saludo Pietro, algo trabajosamente y con su marcado acento de Europa del Este.

Clint rio, aliviado de que, pese a todo, Pietro siguiera siendo el mismo chaval impertinente de siempre. Tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien volver a oír su voz.

—Te recuerdo que un viejales sin poderes como yo te pateó el culo cuando estabas en plena forma. —Clint se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama—. Así que menos humos, chaval.

—Ya me imaginaba que ni estando yo medio muerto me ibas a tener compasión. No tienes corazón, Barton.

—Nop. Nada de compasión. En realidad solo he venido a decirte que cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacer una tontería como aquella. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Pietro vaciló, probablemente tratando de decidir si contestar en serio o seguir con la broma.

—No sabría decirte. Ni siquiera te tenía especial aprecio entonces —dijo el chico, escogiendo la respuesta seria. Clint no pudo evitar preguntarse si ahora sería distinto—. ¿Sabes? Después de morir mis padres, Wanda y yo nos prometimos cuidar el uno del otro pasara lo que pasara. Mi hermana es lo único que tengo y mi vida durante mucho tiempo se ha resumido en protegerla a ella y en buscar cómo vengarme de Stark. Yo sé que Wanda no entendió por qué me sacrifiqué por otra persona que no fuera ella, dejándola sola, pero… Supongo que después de ver en acción al verdadero S.H.I.E.L.D. no hubiera podido vivir conmigo mismo si os hubiera dejado morir a ti y aquel crío.

Clint le dio una palmadita tierna en la cabeza.

—Eres un caso. Pero, si te sirve de algo… Quiero que sepas que ahora mismo hay tres niños que siguen teniendo a su padre gracias a ti. Así que… gracias.

A Pietro se le iluminó la cara completamente. A Clint le encantó verle así.

—Pero ni se te ocurra volver a hacer una tontería semejante si no quieres vértelas conmigo —le advirtió Clint, y Pietro rio suavemente.

—Si no fueras un debilucho no tendría que estar salvándote la vida —le replicó burlonamente.

—Muy subidito te veo después de haberte pasado tanto tiempo en coma, ¿eh? ¿No te han enseñado nunca a tener respeto a los mayores?

—Creo que me salté esa clase en el cole —respondió Pietro con cierto pesar y a Clint le entraron unas ganas terribles de rodearle con sus brazos y protegerle de todas las cosas malas del mundo.

—Ya te enseñaré yo unas cuantas cosas cuando salgas de aquí —le prometió, y Pietro enarcó las cejas—. Educación básica, no te imagines cosas raras. ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?

—Que me recuperaré por completo, pero que no fuerce demasiado. De momento me han aplicado unos supresores para que no pueda utilizar mi velocidad hasta que haya recuperado la forma física, ya que mi cuerpo ahora mismo no está preparado para ese esfuerzo y podría hacerme daño.

—Tiene sentido. ¿Caminar puedes?

—Un poco, pero me canso muy rápido.

—Es normal, si llevas más de un año sin moverte de la cama. Pero seguro que en cuestión de días ya estarás correteando por la base como si nada, ya verás.

—Espero que más pronto que tarde —suspiró Pietro—. Oye, Clint, ya que estás aquí, quería preguntarte una cosa. Eras… Um. ¿Eras tú?

Clint frunció el ceño.

—¿Era yo el qué?

Pietro dudó un instante, como si no se atreviera del todo a formular la pregunta.

—Cuando estaba en coma… No puedo decir que me enterara mucho de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero en todo momento sabía que mi hermana estaba conmigo. Sabía cuándo estaba aquí a mi lado y el resto del tiempo nuestras mentes estaban conectadas. Pero además de ella… y, las enfermeras, imagino… Había alguien más que venía a menudo a hablarme. No recuerdo nada de lo que me decía pero sí que sé que su voz era… re-reconfortante, diría. Y d-de alguna manera era como si s-siempre estuviera aguardando a que esa persona regresara. ¿E-eras tú? ¿Esa persona?

Pietro había empezado a temblar.

—Sí que era yo. No quería que te sintieras solo donde fuera que estuvieras —le aseguró Clint con dulzura. Pietro asintió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Qué bien. D-deseaba que fueras tú. M-me alegro de caerte bien pese a todo.

—Hey, Pietro, ¿estás bien? —Clint le puso una mano en el hombro, preocupado. Pietro sacudió la cabeza. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—W-Wanda. Lo ha pasado t-tan mal y yo quería s-ser fu-fuerte para ella. P-pero… No puedo… Es d-demasiado…

Clint se sentó a su lado en la cama y llevó la cabeza de Pietro hacia su pecho, hundiendo sus dedos en el pelo plateado.

—Shhh —le susurró—. Saca todo lo que tengas dentro, no te lo guardes. Estoy aquí para ti, ¿vale?

Pietro se agarró a la camiseta de Clint y rompió a llorar como probablemente no había hecho en años. 

* * *

Unos días después a Pietro le dieron el ok para salir de las instalaciones médicas que habían sido su hogar durante los últimos meses. Se sentía un poco raro. Aunque estaba deseando largarse de allí y retomar su vida, tampoco podía negar que su futuro próximo le llenaba de incertidumbre.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Wanda, mucho más ilusionada de lo que estaba él mismo.

—Supongo que sí, pero…

—¿Qué ocurre?

Pietro suspiró y se sentó en la cama un momento.

—La verdad es que me parece un poco increíble que estés viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Tony Stark —le admitió. Se le revolvía el estómago solo de pensar en tener que verle la cara todos los días y no entendía cómo su hermana podía haberle perdonado tan fácilmente después de todo lo que les había hecho.

Wanda se sentó a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—A mí tampoco me hacía gracia al principio, pero… Stark no es el monstruo que pensábamos que era. No es un santo tampoco, pero no es mala persona una vez empiezas a conocerle.

—Temo que te haya engañado con su carácter manipulador, hermanita —le dijo, nada convencido.

—¿A mí? Te recuerdo que veo el interior de la mente de las personas, _hermanito_  —le rebatió su hermana, y Pietro tuvo que admitir que era un buen argumento—. Pero si no quieres vivir con él lo entiendo perfectamente, y ya sabes que no estás obligado a venirte a la base conmigo. El Director Coulson se ofreció a que te fueras con él una temporada, ¿te acuerdas? Estarías bien con Daisy y Lincoln.

—¿Y no me echarías de menos? —preguntó Pietro, agradecido por la comprensión de Wanda.

—Claro que te echaría de menos, pero nos veríamos siempre que quisiéramos. Lo único que me importa es que tú estés bien.

Pietro le dio un beso en la sien.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien allí?

—Sí —respondió ella con firmeza—. Natasha ha sido un apoyo increíble, y tanto ella como el Capitán se han asegurado de hacerme sentir que hay un lugar allí para mí. Por primera vez desde que murieron mamá y papá que ya no me siento perdida, Pietro.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso. La verdad es que no me veo viviendo en un avión, así que quiero estar contigo, Wanda. Yo también quiero intentar encontrar mi lugar.

Wanda soltó una exclamación de alegría y le abrazó por el cuello con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de ahogarle.

 

Ya en la base de los Vengadores, Pietro no pudo sino mirar maravillado su habitación. Era mucho más grande que lo que había imaginado, con televisión y hasta su propio baño. Sintió de inmediato que iba a estar a gusto en aquel lugar.

—Sabía que te gustaría —aplaudió Wanda—. Y espérate a ver el gimnasio, estoy segura de que no vas a querer salir de allí. Pero antes que nada quiero que veas la sala de estar donde nos reunimos todos a ver películas o a pasar el rato en general. Es mi estancia favorita.

Pietro sonrió al ver a su hermana tan entusiasmada. Estaba cansado y lo que le apetecía realmente era echarse en su cama, que parecía comodísima, pero no se vio con corazón de decepcionarla, así que accedió a ir con ella.

Wanda le cogió de la mano y le guio hasta la sala – y Pietro se encontró de golpe con la encerrona. Nada más poner un pie en la estancia le recibió una explosión de saludos, abrazos, y expresiones de bienvenida y de alegría por parte de sus nuevos compañeros. ¡Había hasta globos y pancartas en las que se leía «Bienvenido a casa»!

Wanda le presentó a los compañeros que no conocía: James («Llámame Bucky»), Sam, y el otro James («Llámame Rhodey»). Agradeció el interés del Capitán, de Natasha (a la que dio las gracias por haber cuidado a su hermana), de Visión (con el que tenía que hablar muy seriamente sobre sus intenciones hacia Wanda) y aguardó en silencio mientras Stark se disculpaba profusamente por todo el daño que hubiera podido hacerle y le aseguraba que estaba a su total disposición para cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar.

—Ya veremos —murmuró Pietro sin querer comprometerse a nada. Afortunadamente, Stark no insistió y le dejó en paz después de eso.

Pietro buscó a Clint con la mirada, expectante, pero, para su decepción, no le vio.

Unos minutos después Pietro aprovechó que todos estaban ocupados hablando entre ellos para escabullirse momentáneamente hacia la esquina donde estaba la mesa con la comida. No se sentía particularmente hambriento, pero cogió de todas formas un par de patatas fritas para hacer tiempo.

—¿Qué, agobiado ya? —oyó que le preguntaba una voz familiar a su espalda, y cuando se giró comprobó con alivio que se trataba de Clint.

—Pensaba que no habías venido —le dijo Pietro algo acusatoriamente.

—Claro que he venido, no podía perderme tu fiesta de bienvenida. Solo había salido fuera un momento.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, después de tanto tiempo encerrado en mi propia mente, este jaleo nada más llegar resulta un poco… Um. —Cuando Pietro se ponía nervioso le costaba más hablar en inglés.

—¿Abrumador? —procuró Clint.

—Eso, sí. Me sabe mal, porque es un gesto muy bonito por vuestra parte.

—No digas tonterías. Es normal que te agobies, nadie te va a tener en cuenta que necesites tu tiempo para habituarte a todo esto.

—Ya… —Pietro miró al suelo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no poder corresponder la amabilidad de los demás.

—Hagamos una cosa. Espérate cinco minutos más y pasado ese tiempo si te sigues queriendo ir, lo haces tranquilamente —le ofreció Clint—. Pero antes de que te vayas tienes que probar la tarta que ha hecho mi mujer especialmente para ti. Ya verás que cuando la pruebes te sentirás mejor.

Sin esperar respuesta Clint cortó una porción de la tarta de cerezas que estaba en una esquina de la mesa, la puso en un platito y junto a un tenedor se lo dio a Pietro. Tenía tan buena pinta y olía tan bien que se le hizo la boca agua. Probó un cachito tentativamente y casi se le derritió en la boca.

Era lo más rico que había probado en años.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente, como para saborear la tarta todavía más, y sin querer dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de placer. Clint soltó una risita.

—Te lo dije. Pero no irás a echarte a llorar otra vez, ¿no?

Pietro  sintió que se le encendían las mejillas.

—No. Y me prometiste que no se lo ibas a contar a nadie. —Ya se sentía suficientemente avergonzado por el ataque de llorera del otro día. Pese a que Clint le hubiera animado a desahogarse y que fuera exactamente lo que necesitaba, era algo que prefería que quedara entre ellos dos. Clint simuló que se cerraba la boca con una cremallera—. Es solo que ni me acuerdo de la última vez que comí tarta.

Clint le sonrió afectuosamente.

—Pues disfruta, chaval, que a partir de ahora te esperan un montón de cosas buenas, ¿me oyes?

Pietro asintió, sin saber qué decir, y continuó comiendo la deliciosa tarta.

—Ven un momentito conmigo, que me gustaría presentarte a alguien —le pidió Clint antes de que Pietro pudiera servirse otra porción. Dejó el plato en la mesa y Clint le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda para guiarle hasta donde se encontraba una guapa mujer con un bebé en brazos.

—Pietro, esta es Laura, mi mujer —les presentó.

—Encantado —dijo Pietro, y se sorprendió cuando la mujer le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias. Muchísimas gracias —le dijo Laura.

—N-no hay de qué —contestó como pudo Pietro.

—Y este pequeñín… —prosiguió Clint, cogiendo al bebé y acercándoselo a Pietro—. Ha podido conocer a su padre gracias a ti.

—Oh. Hola —le saludó Pietro, sin saber muy bien cómo tratar a un niño tan pequeño. Para su horror, Clint se lo pasó y no tuvo más remedio que cogerle en brazos—. ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó, colocándose bien al chiquitín de manera que no se le cayera.

—Nathaniel. Nathaniel Pietro Barton —le respondió Clint, y Pietro abrió mucho los ojos. El bebé empezó a dar palmadas en su cara con sus diminutas manos y a Pietro se le hinchó el pecho.

 _Pietro Barton_.

—Tengo que admitírtelo, Barton —dijo Pietro, sin dejar de mirar al bebé que le sonreía enseñándole sus adorables dientecitos—. Esto sí que no lo he visto venir.

 


	9. Steve y... ¿Tony y Bucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve también tiene inseguridades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho para recordar que este fic sigue el canon excepto Civil War que va a doler como un demonio.  
> Tenía este capítulo a medias cuando salió el trailer y uf... ese "So was I" fue como si me clavaran un puñal en todo el corazón :(

Que Steve era un hombre celoso era algo que sabía y tenía asumido desde mucho antes de que le inyectaran el suero. La primera vez que sintió celos fue, lógicamente, cuando empezó a tener sentimientos por Bucky y le veía salir con todas esas chicas mientras él tenía que tragarse todo lo que sentía y llevar la procesión por dentro. Además por entonces estaba tan acomplejado por su físico que pensaba que nadie le iba a corresponder nunca y que tendría que resignarse a una (probablemente corta, eso sí) vida de sentir celos de otras personas.

Al final, afortunadamente, eso no pasó, pero aunque muchas cosas cambiaron con su transformación, su inseguridad en temas románticos persistió. No había más que ver cómo el famoso incidente de la fondue de Howard y Peggy se resistía a caer en el olvido.

 

Su nueva vida después de despertar en el siglo XXI podría haber sido la oportunidad perfecta para olvidarse de todo eso, pero pronto comprobó que en ese sentido iba a seguir igual. Primero había sentido muchos celos hacia Pepper cuando pensaba que jamás podría tener a Tony, y aun ahora, después de tenerle, cuando todo marchaba bien entre Tony y él, no podía evitar estar celoso en determinadas situaciones.

Por ejemplo, en lo que respectaba a la mencionada Pepper. A veces ella se pasaba por la base o si Steve y Tony iban a L.A. quedaban con ella, y Steve se alegraba mucho de que ella y Tony se llevaran tan bien, de verdad. Cuando Tony y ella cortaron por culpa de Steve, a este le supo muy mal haberle hecho daño y que Tony perdiera a una persona tan importante en su vida. Por suerte con el tiempo Tony y Pepper habían conseguido recuperar buena parte de su amistad, incluso alguna vez Steve y Tony habían salido en plan cita doble con Pepper y su prometido. Pero claro, Steve veía a Tony tratar a su ex con tanta familiaridad y reír y coquetear con ella y bueno… Se decía a sí mismo que no era tampoco tan diferente a la relación de amistad que él mismo mantenía con Natasha, pero había oído eso de donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, y una pequeñísima parte de él se preocupaba.

 

Esa pequeñísima parte de él era un poco menos pequeña cuando se trataba de Bruce, quizás porque Pepper le caía mucho mejor que el doctor Banner. Que no es que tuviera nada en contra de él, no era mal tipo en absoluto, pero no le había gustado la manera en la que había tratado a Natasha, eso era todo. Y con Tony… Bueno, Tony ya sabía que Steve tendía a sentirse desplazado cuando estaban Tony y Bruce juntos, porque hablaban de cosas que Steve no entendía y Bruce le aportaba cosas que Steve jamás podría darle. Y eso no era malo, al contrario, podría decirse que Bruce para Tony era como Sam para Steve (que por cierto últimamente Sam y Tony solo se toleraban a medias), así que Steve lo respetaba, en serio, pero a veces pasaban cosas que hacían que a Steve le costara más mostrarse tan comprensivo.

La última: después de un larguísimo y difícil día de trabajo, Steve y Tony se habían retirado a su habitación para ver una película juntos y disfrutar de un poco de tiempo para ellos dos solos. La peli pronto había quedado olvidada en favor de una placentera sesión de besos y caricias que ya estaba escalando a algo más. Pero antes de que las cosas progresaran como habían de hacerlo, el móvil de Tony había empezado a sonar.

—No lo cojas —le suplicó Steve, entre besos, pero Tony no le hizo caso y alargó su mano para coger el dichoso aparato.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero es el tono de llamada de Bruce y no puedo ignorarlo —le dijo Tony, dándole un beso a modo de disculpa y llevándose el móvil a la oreja—. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Si resulta que sigues vivito y coleando! ¿Cuánto hacía que no me llamabas, sinvergüenza?

Steve no escuchó lo que contestó Banner, pero Tony estalló en carcajadas y sin mirarle salió de la habitación para hablar sin que les molestaran.

Steve se tragó la frustración, se dio una ducha bien fría y fingió estar dormido cuando Tony volvió – mucho rato después.

 

Pero en fin, esos eran casos aislados. El mayor problema era que, además de Pepper y Banner, estaba también el resto de la humanidad. Steve era consciente desde el principio que Tony era un hombre de mucho éxito, que antes de estar con él y con Pepper había tenido una larga lista de amantes. Pero claro, saberlo era una cosa y verlo con sus propios ojos era otra.

Desde que hicieran oficial su relación públicamente en aquella rueda de prensa Fury les había recalcado en más de una ocasión la importancia de que se les viera juntos en sociedad, así que, cuando podían, acudían como pareja a galas benéficas, reuniones sociales y otro tipo de eventos de los que recibieran invitación. Steve no se sentía especialmente a gusto en esas situaciones, pero Tony estaba más que acostumbrado a ellas y tenerle al lado siempre ayudaba a no sentirse tan fuera de lugar.

Lo que sucedía era que el hecho de que Tony Stark hubiera dicho públicamente que mantenía una relación de pareja estable, y con un hombre además, no había hecho que las mujeres renunciaran a conseguir sus afectos, sino todo lo contrario. La atención que recibía Tony por parte de estas mujeres era apabullante, y les daba igual que Steve estuviera a su lado, es más, era como si ahora conquistar a Tony fuera un reto todavía mayor. Tony no les hacía demasiado caso, evidentemente, pero era encantador y carismático por naturaleza y el flirteo le salía automático. Y Steve sabía que a Tony le encantaba sentirse deseado.

Steve le señaló una vez que le parecía un poco irrespetuoso que esas mujeres (y los ocasionales hombres) mostraran su interés tan abiertamente como si Steve no estuviera allí o fuera invisible. Tony se echó a reír y le dijo que si no estuviera tan ocupado obsesionándose con quién coqueteaba o no con Tony se daría cuenta de que muchas otras mujeres de quien aspiraban a captar su atención y a quien miraban era a Steve y no a él.

 

De todas formas, Steve consideraba que sus celos eran normales y razonables dentro de lo que es una pareja. No solía enfadarse con Tony por ello, y los celos, siempre y cuando no fueran irracionales ni minaran la confianza, eran una señal de que a tu pareja le importas.

 

Curiosamente, con Bucky no se había preocupado nunca. Mentiría si dijera que no le seguía sorprendiendo lo unidos que estaban él y Tony con el bagaje que traían, pero estaba tan feliz de que su pareja y su mejor amigo/casi hermano se llevaran tan bien que lo demás le importaba bien poco. Ni siquiera pensó nada fuera de lo normal cuando Bucky le pidió a Tony pasar algunos de sus ratos libres en el taller con él; a Bucky siempre le había gustado estudiar y aprender, y Tony era un buen profesor.

Quizá fue por eso que cuando se los encontró juntos le pilló tan de sopetón que fue como si los mayores temores e inseguridades que había mantenido a raya hasta el momento le golpearan de repente en toda la cara.

 

Steve había pasado tres días fuera, junto a Natasha, de viaje en misión diplomática en Wakanda para negociar futuras colaboraciones con su rey, T’Challa. Habían sido tres días de interminables reuniones, comidas y cenas formales que le habían dejado mucho más exhausto que si se hubiera pasado esos tres días combatiendo, pero al menos había sido una visita fructífera.

Él y Natasha llegaron a la base bien temprano por la mañana, y aunque Steve sentía una gran necesidad de una buena ducha y un desayuno copioso, lo primero de todo era recibir su beso (y si podía ser algo más) de bienvenida de Tony. Steve tenía sus prioridades bien definidas.

Fue derecho a la habitación de los dos esperando encontrárselo durmiendo en la cama pero, para su decepción, no estaba allí. La cama estaba deshecha; Steve tocó las sábanas y comprobó que estaban frías, así que Tony debía haber madrugado. Steve cogió el móvil para llamarle pero vio el teléfono de Tony encima de su mesilla, lo cual le extrañó.

No le encontró tampoco en el taller ni el gimnasio, y en la cocina al único al que vio fue a Sam.

—Buenos días, Capitán. ¿Cómo ha ido tu viaje por tierras africanas? —le preguntó su amigo, metiéndose una generosa cucharada de cereales en la boca.

—Bien, bien, todo ha ido según lo previsto. Oye, ¿por casualidad no sabrás dónde está Tony? No le encuentro por ninguna parte.

—Ni idea. Solo sé que estos días ha estado trabajando a tope. ¿No está en el taller?

—No. FRIDAY, ¿está Tony en la base? —preguntó a la inteligencia artificial. Iba a ser más rápido que ponerse a buscar estancia por estancia.

—El señor está en la habitación del señorito Barnes —le informó FRIDAY. Steve frunció el ceño. Miró a Sam, por si este sabía si le había pasado algo a Bucky, pero este tampoco sabía nada.

—Será mejor que vaya a buscarle —dijo Steve. Sam le hizo un gesto con la mano y continuó con su desayuno.

Steve se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la habitación de Bucky y picó con los nudillos en la puerta. Efectivamente, quien le abrió unos segundos después no fue su mejor amigo, sino Tony.

—Hey, cielito, ya has vuelto —le saludó, sonriendo perezosamente y restregándose un ojo con la mano. Todavía estaba medio dormido. _Y medio_ _desnudo_ , reparó Steve. Tony solo llevaba puestos los pantalones del pijama—. ¿Por qué has llamado a la puerta? —le preguntó Tony, confuso, antes de que Steve pudiera cuestionarle qué diablos estaba haciendo él en la habitación de Bucky a esas horas tan intempestivas.

—¿Ha llamado alguien a la puerta, Tony? —se oyó una voz por detrás, inconfundiblemente de Bucky. Steve puso la palma de la mano sobre la puerta y la abrió del todo justo para ver a Bucky saliendo del cuarto de baño recién duchado y con nada más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

A Steve se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Bucky dijo algo, Tony probablemente también, pero Steve ya no oía nada. Se dio la vuelta y, con lentitud, se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, ya vacía. Tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes, apoyó los codos sobre la barra de desayuno y posó la cara en sus manos.

Tony y Bucky.

No podía ser. Tenía que haber alguna explicación lógica, ¿no? No podía aceptar de ninguna de las maneras que las dos personas a las que más quería en este mundo le hubieran traicionado de aquella forma, no, alguna explicación tenía que haber.

Pero en aquel momento no se le ocurría ninguna, y su mente no estaba colaborando en absoluto, ocupada como estaba repasando todas las interacciones que recordaba entre Tony y Bucky en busca de alguna señal, algo, cualquier pista que le hubiera prevenido sobre esto, que le hubiera hecho verlo venir.

Estaba convencido que no se había sentido así de mal en toda su vida.

Bucky llegó corriendo, vestido con unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera, con el pelo húmedo recogido en una coleta.

Steve pensó que Bucky era guapísimo. Siempre lo había sido, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro, esos labios, ese cuerpo. Era uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido en toda su vida y Steve le había deseado intensamente, hacía muchos, muchísimos años. Y si Steve se había sentido atraído por él, ¿por qué Tony no habría de desearle también? Con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos quizá era inevitable que Tony terminara por darse cuenta él también de lo atractivo que era su amigo.

—Steve, Dios, estás aquí —dijo Bucky, apurado—. No sé lo que te estás imaginando ahora mismo pero no es lo que parece, ¿vale?

Steve le miró con ojos cansados.

—¿Tony ha pasado la noche en tu cama? —le preguntó sin más.

—Ah, sí, eso sí —admitió Bucky, y Steve se sintió todavía peor—. Pero no ha pasado nada, te lo juro por lo más sagrado.

—Explícamelo —le pidió Steve, sin energías.

Bucky se sentó en el taburete de su lado.

—Es muy simple, de verdad. Anoche volvieron a atacarme las pesadillas, fue una noche de las malas y me despertaron mis propios gritos. Tony estaba en vuestra habitación, me oyó y vino corriendo a calmarme. Como ha hecho otras veces —le recordó Bucky, y era verdad. Algunas de esas ocasiones cuando Buck tenía una de sus noches malas y le oían gritar Steve le pedía a Tony que fuera él porque Tony tenía mucha más traza tranquilizándole y Bucky se calmaba mucho más rápido con él que con cualquiera de los otros—. Tony me preparó un vaso de leche caliente con cacao, se aseguró que me lo bebiera y se quedó conmigo hasta que me tranquilicé, contándome una historia de las suyas para hacerme dejar de pensar en lo que había soñado. Al final nos debimos quedar dormidos los dos, y esta mañana cuando me he levantado para ir a correr no he querido despertarle porque se le veía cansado y me sabía mal. Cuando he vuelto de correr seguía durmiendo y me he metido en la ducha. Iba a despertarle en cuanto saliera pero al final se ha despertado él cuando tú has llamado a la puerta. Y eso es todo, te lo prometo.

Steve se quedó en silencio. Sí, la explicación de Buck tenía sentido, mucho más que no el que hubieran estado acostándose a sus espaldas, pero aun así…

—Oh, vamos. ¿No me crees? —le preguntó Bucky—. Tony jamás te engañaría de esa manera, y yo tampoco.

—Ya.

—Además, sabes que a mí ni siquiera me van los hombres. Y si me fueran… Mira, Stark es genial y me cae de fábula, pero si algún día descubriera que me gustan los tíos antes iría a por ti, que eres como el tío más bueno del universo.

Steve rio ante eso, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—Yo… Estuve enamorado de ti un tiempo, ¿sabes? Antes de conocer a Peggy, cuando todavía era pequeñito. Fuiste el primer chico que me gustó, en realidad.

Bucky abrió la boca con sorpresa y luego rio echando la cabeza para atrás.

—Mira, menos mal que me lo has dicho. Estaba superofendido pensando en que te habían gustado los hombres toda tu vida y ni te habías fijado en mí. Acabas de salvar a mi ego de la miseria más absoluta.

—No debería haberte dicho nada con lo creído que eres ya.

—No se me subirá a la cabeza, tranquilo. —Bucky le sonrió con ternura y Steve le devolvió la sonrisa—. Dime, ¿cuál es el problema?

Steve suspiró.

—No estoy seguro. Todo va bien con Tony, mejor que bien. —Steve vaciló y Bucky comprendió enseguida.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te deje otra vez? —le preguntó con suavidad. Steve asintió apesadumbrado.

—Es absurdo, lo sé, y Tony me prometió que no volvería a hacerlo, pero… No sé, Buck. Le quiero tanto que la sola idea de perderle otra vez me mata por dentro. Nunca pensé que se podía querer a una persona de esta manera.

Bucky le puso una mano comprensiva en la espalda.

—¿Sabes qué? Te envidio, Steve. Amar así a una persona que además te corresponde con la misma intensidad es un privilegio que muy pocas personas pueden alcanzar.

—¿Y por qué no puedo disfrutar de este amor y ya está? ¿Por qué tengo que preocuparme de que algún día se acabará, como ya pasó una vez?

—Porque la vida te ha quitado ya muchas cosas, Steve, y tu corazón todavía está sanando. Pero Tony te hace feliz, ¿no?

—Sí, claro —contestó Steve de forma inmediata.

—Entonces eso es lo único que importa y lo único en lo que tienes que pensar. Las dudas ya irán desapareciendo con el tiempo.

Steve exhaló.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Perdona por haber dudado de ti —le dijo a su amigo. Bucky sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, nada. No te preocupes por eso. —Bucky señaló detrás de Steve con su barbilla. Steve se giró y vio a Tony.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Tony tentativamente. Steve se levantó y le besó en la frente.

—Hablamos esta noche, ¿vale? —le prometió. Aunque Bucky se lo hubiera aclarado todo, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para terminar de tranquilizarse.

Steve le dio las gracias a Bucky y se despidió de los dos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó Tony a Bucky.

—Nada. Que en días como hoy Steve vuelve a sentirse aquel chaval enclenque de entonces —dijo Bucky.

* * *

Steve volvió a su habitación por la noche. Tony estaba en la cama, leyendo un libro. Llevaba puestas las gafas y Steve se mordió el labio; Tony ya era increíblemente atractivo de normal, pero cuando se ponía las gafas era simplemente irresistible.

Sin decir una palabra, Tony dejó el libro sobre la mesita y extendió los brazos en gesto de invitación. Steve se subió a la cama y pegó sus labios a los de Tony. Se besaron durante largo rato, acariciándose con sus labios y sus lenguas. Steve había pasado varias décadas suspendido en el tiempo y no era algo que quisiera repetir, pero, ¿momentos como aquellos? No le importaría que duraran para siempre.

—Me ha dicho Bucky que esta mañana te has imaginado cosas que no eran —le dijo Tony, acariciándole los pómulos con sus pulgares.

Steve pasó el dedo por debajo del cuello de la camiseta de Tony, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

—No me siento orgulloso, pero, ¿qué querías que pensara? —le dijo, avergonzado.

—Sí, ok, si yo me encontrara una escena así también me pensaría lo que no es, pero solo al principio. Bucky te ha explicado que no pasó nada, ¿no? —le preguntó Tony. Steve asintió—. ¿Y por qué estás tan tristón? No crees realmente que yo podría engañarte, ¿verdad? —Steve no dijo nada—. ¿Steve? ¿Me crees capaz de hacerte algo así?

Tony le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—No —contestó Steve al fin—. Sé que no lo harías.

—¿Entonces?

Steve ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Tony.

—Me da vergüenza… —murmuró. Tony pasó los dedos por su pelo—. ¿No podemos olvidarlo y ya está? —Steve le había prometido antes que hablarían de ello pero ahora lo que menos le apetecía era seguir dándole vueltas a sus inseguridades.

—No, Steve. Cuéntame lo que te preocupa. Si no me lo cuentas vas a seguir sintiéndote mal, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

Steve suspiró y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de Tony.

—Es que es algo que creo que no vas a poder entender, Tony. Ni siquiera sé si voy a poder expresarlo con palabras —dijo.

—Inténtalo, al menos. Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa.

—Ya lo sé, no es eso. Es… Tú y yo nos parecemos en muchas cosas, pero en otras somos completamente distintos. Tú has tenido éxito durante toda tu vida, siempre has sido el centro de atención, entras en una habitación y todo el mundo se gira a mirarte. Yo era todo lo contrario, yo era invisible, Tony. Las chicas ni me miraban, y cuando lo hacían se reían y me olvidaban al instante siguiente. Por eso es que me molesta tanto cuando vamos a todas esas fiestas e intentan ligar contigo como si yo no existiera.

—Tienes que dejar de ofuscarte con esas cosas, Steve.

—Y lo intento, lo intento… Mira, antes de que rompiéramos, yo hubiera sido perfectamente feliz si tú hubieras sido mi único compañero durante toda mi vida. Quizá soy un poco anticuado en ese aspecto, y me doy cuenta de que ahora la gente no quiere eso, que piensan que se están perdiendo algo si se atan a una única persona.

—Ya entiendo. Piensas que como ha habido tantos amantes en mi pasado me voy a aburrir de estar solo contigo —adivinó Tony. Steve se sintió culpable, porque realmente no tenía motivos por los que pensar eso.

—¡Lo siento! No es que no confíe en ti porque sí lo hago, y no quiero darte la impresión de que pienso en esto constantemente porque no es así, pero cuando te he visto esta mañana con Bucky pues… Me entra el miedo de que yo no sea suficiente para ti porque no sé qué puedo ofrecerte yo que no te hayan dado ya todos los demás.

Tony le hizo abrir las piernas y se colocó entre ellas, le cogió de las manos y le besó los nudillos con delicadeza.

—Es verdad que he tenido muchos compañeros de cama, Steve, pero ninguno, salvo Pepper y tú, ha significado nada. Toda esa gente se ha acercado siempre a mí por interés, ya sea por mi dinero, por ganar fama a costa de dejarse ver conmigo o simplemente por el morbo de estar con alguien de mi reputación. Por eso mismo siguen haciéndolo ahora. Y a mí ya me estaba bien así, porque para mí el sexo era básicamente una distracción para olvidar lo vacío que me sentía por dentro. Solo Pepper y tú me habéis querido por quien soy realmente, pese a lo difícil que puedo llegar a ser. Tú has sido increíblemente paciente, has seguido luchando por estar conmigo aun después de todo el daño que te hice, y me has enseñado que el amor verdadero e incondicional puede existir realmente. ¿Quieres saber qué me das tú que no me hayan dado los otros? La respuesta es todo, amor mío. Todo lo que siempre he querido y lo que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba. Mi vida por fin tiene sentido ahora que estás conmigo.

Steve asintió con ojos llorosos. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—No puedo pretender que olvides tan fácilmente que te rompí el corazón, Steve, pero créeme cuando te digo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para demostrarte que no volveré a fallarte.

—Sí, claro que te creo —dijo Steve, su voz algo temblorosa—. Yo también me estoy esforzando para que tú te creas del todo que no quiero otra cosa que estar contigo para siempre.

Tony sonrió y le besó suavemente en los labios.

—Perdona que te diga esto, pero… Me alegro un poquito de no ser el único que se siente inseguro a veces en esta relación —le dijo Tony, y Steve rio.

—No eres el único, no. Supongo que los dos todavía tenemos que aprender a relajarnos, a aceptar que los dos estamos totalmente seguros de esto y a dejarnos llevar, ¿no?

—Eso suena bien. —Tony le rodeó el torso con los brazos.

—Creo que en mi época las relaciones de pareja eran mucho más simples —dijo Steve, aunque no cambiaría su relación con Tony por nada.

—No te pongas nostálgico, Capi. Aunque lo nuestro no sea un camino de rosas muchas veces, eso es lo que hace que al final valga la pena, ¿o no? —le dijo Tony.

—Vale totalmente la pena —le confirmó Steve.

—Y a ti nunca te han gustado las cosas fáciles.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de emoción?

—Tú lo has dicho. —Tony pasó las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Steve y le acarició la espalda—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el viaje? —le preguntó, dándole besos por la cara.

—Pues bien, ha ido bien —contestó Steve, con la mente en un lugar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de Wakanda.

—¿Sí, ha ido bien? Mañana me lo cuentas todo, ¿vale?

—¿Mañana? ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? —preguntó Steve sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

—Pues verás, hace cuatro días que no le hago el amor a mi adorable novio, y si lo alargo más es posible que explote —le informó Tony, con los labios en su cuello.

—No queremos que pase eso. Lo pondrías todo perdido —convino Steve.

—Eso es. —Tony le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y tironeó de él hasta quedar tumbados, Steve encima de Tony—. ¿Te has quedado más tranquilo? —le preguntó, cogiendo la cara de Steve entre sus manos.

—Sí. Tenías razón en que lo que necesitaba era hablarlo contigo.

—Y que sea yo el que proponga hablar de sentimientos… Para que veas lo que me ha cambiado el estar contigo.

Steve trazó la barba de Tony con los dedos.

—Te quiero —le dijo, sin más.

—Y yo a ti, tontito. —Tony le abrazó y le dijo al oído—: No he mirado a una sola persona desde que estoy contigo, cariño, ni lo haré nunca más porque para mí solo existes tú.

Steve le besó con hambre como respuesta y se incorporó para quitarse la ropa y dejar que Tony se quitara la suya.

Y entonces el teléfono de Tony empezó a sonar. Era el tono de llamada de Bruce.

Steve suspiró resignado cuando Tony alargó la mano para cogerlo. Había cosas que no iban a cambiar nunca, al parecer.

—Este es el contestador automático de Tony Stark —dijo Tony al descolgar, para sorpresa de Steve—. Ahora no te puedo atender porque tengo a un supersoldado desnudo en mi cama al que hace días que no veo que demanda toda mi atención y al que necesito como el aire que respiro. Así que llámame mañana, Bruce, por Dios.

Steve se tiró encima de Tony y le besó con todas sus ganas.

El teléfono se resbaló de los dedos de Tony y cayó al suelo, totalmente olvidado.


	10. Pepper y Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tiene un regalo de boda para Pepper muy especial.

Combinar un trabajo tan demandante como el de directora de Industrias Stark con una relación amorosa con un hombre digamos que poco convencional no era tarea fácil, pero Pepper consideraba que había logrado un equilibrio óptimo. Aunque la mayoría de noches volvía a casa tan cansada que lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de meterse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y desconectar del mundo, se sentía satisfecha y realizada consigo misma. Había pocas cosas más que le pediría a la vida, la verdad.

Sí, sin ninguna duda las cosas iban bien.

Hasta que dejaron de hacerlo.

Pepper no sabría decir en qué momento su relación había comenzado a desmoronarse, lo que pasó fue que gradualmente había empezado a darse cuenta de que algo fallaba. Quizá en la superficie nada había cambiado, y cualquiera que les conociera no hubiera notado ninguna diferencia entre ellos; lo que advertía Pepper era más una sensación que otra cosa. Pero, a esas alturas de la vida, Pepper ya había aprendido que su llámalo intuición femenina o llámalo como quieras, era algo que no solía fallarle.

Durante un tiempo trató de fingir que no pasaba nada. Al fin y al cabo, no discutían más de lo normal y su hombre era tan afectuoso con ella como lo había sido siempre. Aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que de verdad estaba pasando, se dijo a sí misma que a lo mejor estaba equivocada y se trataba de una mala racha o simplemente de un período de ajuste. Había que tener en cuenta que él había dado un paso muy grande para demostrarle que un futuro en común era lo que quería, así que quizá era que todavía estaba acabando de digerir su decisión. A los hombres les costaba más esto del compromiso, ¿no?

Pero en el fondo Pepper sabía que ignorar un problema no hacía que este desapareciera, todo lo contrario, y llegó el momento en el que todo lo que se había estado guardando dentro durante tanto tiempo tuvo que salir por algún lado.

 

Pepper salió del teatro como una exhalación, sin molestarse en comprobar si él la seguía o no. Se sentía furiosa e impotente.

Él la alcanzó y la cogió del brazo para detenerla. Ella se soltó del agarre. No quería ni mirarle a la cara en aquel momento.

—Lo siento, ¿cuántas veces más quieres que lo diga? —le dijo él. Pepper sabía que él pensaba que ni siquiera era para tanto y ella estaba exagerando.

—Sabías que llevaba meses esperando para ver este musical. Sabías la ilusión que me hacía venir a verlo contigo. Y aun así…

Aun así no había tardado ni diez minutos en quedarse dormido. Incluso había roncado, para humillación de Pepper.

—Estaba cansado, y los dos sabemos que a mí estas cosas no me van mucho. Lo importante es que estoy aquí contigo, ¿no?

Pepper no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero la gente ya se había parado a mirar qué estaba pasando y lo que menos necesitaba ella era montar un número en mitad de la calle.

—Vámonos a casa. Continuaremos la discusión allí.

Una vez en casa Pepper se quitó los zapatos de tacón y los arrojó al suelo sin miramientos. Se sentó en el sofá, apoyando la frente en sus manos. Estaba muy cansada.

—Siento haberte estropeado la velada. Sé que te hacía ilusión, tienes toda la razón en enfadarte conmigo, soy un imbécil —se disculpó él, esta vez con un tono mucho más conciliador—. Te prometo que te lo compensaré. Vayamos a la próxima representación, que no volveré a dormirme, de verdad.

Pepper le miró y por un momento se preguntó si aquel era realmente el hombre del que se había enamorado y con el que estaba segura hasta hacía bien poco que iba a compartir el resto de su vida.

—No se trata solo de hoy, Tony. Algo ha cambiado entre nosotros. Algo que ha hecho que te alejes de mí.

Tony se hizo el sorprendido, aunque Pepper sabía perfectamente que él también estaba al tanto de que no estaban pasando precisamente por su mejor momento.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Estamos bien, creo que ya te demostré que quería estar contigo pasase lo que pasase, ¿no?

—Sí, Tony, ya sé que has sacrificado mucho por mí, no hace falta que me lo vuelvas a recordar. Y tú no eres el único que ha hecho sacrificios por esta relación —le espetó ella. Pepper sabía que no había sido fácil para Tony deshacerse de todas sus armaduras, y le estaba muy agradecida por haberla puesto a ella por delante, pero ella también había sacrificado mucho para poder estar con un hombre como Tony Stark. Lo había dejado todo atrás y le había seguido a Nueva York después del numerito con Aldrich Killian que casi les cuesta la vida, y lo volvería a hacer tantas veces como fuera necesario.

Pero tenía la sensación de que habían llegado a un punto de no retorno.

—Pepper, mi vida, ya sé lo complicado que es estar con alguien como yo. —Tony se sentó a su lado, le puso una mano en la rodilla—. Todavía no me creo la suerte que tengo de que no hayas salido ya por patas. Si crees que últimamente no he estado por ti lo que debería es que no lo he hecho bien, lo asumo y te pido perdón por ello. A partir de ahora me esforzaré por cambiarlo, ya verás.

Tony en eso estaba siendo sincero, Pepper no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Estuvo tentada de aceptar sus disculpas, de seguir pensando que no era más que un bache que acabaría por pasar como habían pasado los otros, nada más. Pero sabía que sería engañarse a sí misma. Había llegado el momento de saber la verdad, por mucho miedo que le tuviera.

—¿Estás enamorado de Steve? —le preguntó, sin rodeos. Pepper estaba convencida de que el sacrificio que de verdad le había dolido a Tony había sido el de tener que cortar su relación con el Capitán. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Tony se lo negaría y le diría que hacia Steve sentía amistad y nada más, como mucho la admiración propia de haberle idolatrado tanto de niño, pero esa esperanza se esfumó en cuanto Tony puso expresión de culpa y vaciló en contestar.

—No lo sé —admitió él al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Y él? ¿Está Steve enamorado de ti? —quiso saber, aunque realmente eso ya no importaba mucho después de que la respuesta a su primera pregunta no fuera no.

—Creo que sí —dijo Tony con algo parecido al anhelo en su mirada, y Pepper, dolida, pudo ver que Tony se había planteado más de una vez la posibilidad de estar con aquel hombre.

Cayó el silencio entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir después de aquello.

—Creo que esta noche será mejor que duermas en la habitación de invitados —dijo Pepper al fin. «O en la habitación de Steve», le entraron ganas de añadir. En la maldita planta dedicada al Capitán, la planta que Tony había diseñado primero y a la que era evidente que había puesto más mimo.

—Pepper… —empezó Tony, pero Pepper le cortó con un gesto. No podía escuchar ahora sus excusas o promesas, porque no le iban a servir para nada. Dándose por vencido, Tony se puso en pie y la dejó sola.

 

Después de eso ambos volvieron a su rutina. Pepper volcó toda su atención al trabajo y Tony hizo lo mismo. Armaduras no, por eso. Probablemente Tony pensaba que ese era el hilo que todavía les mantenía unidos y que romper esa silenciosa promesa significaría romper su historia completamente.

Una noche Tony desapareció sin decirle a dónde iba y no volvió hasta casi veinticuatro horas después.

—Has ido a ver a Steve. —Pepper no necesitaba preguntárselo porque se lo veía en la cara. Tony asintió.

—Nos hemos besado —le confesó. «Ya está», pensó Pepper, con el corazón contraído. «Este es el final»—. Necesitaba saber si lo que siento por él es algo más que una atracción pasajera.

Pepper misma podría haberle dicho que era mucho más que eso. Era evidente.

—Y ya lo sabes —dijo ella.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Steve es… —Tony guardó silencio un momento, buscando las palabras—. No quiero perderte, Pep. Tú y yo tenemos algo bueno aquí.

—Lo teníamos —musitó ella. A Tony se le entristeció el semblante.

—Por favor, cariño, te quiero, te quiero mucho. Dame un poco más de tiempo. Quiero estar contigo, no quiero hacerte daño.

Pero ya me lo has hecho, pensó Pepper.

Aunque Tony quisiera creer que la había elegido a ella, estaba claro que su corazón ya hacía tiempo que había tomado otra decisión muy distinta.

 

—… la Tierra llamando a Pepper. Peeeeeeppeeeeer. ¿Pepper Potts? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Nada, creo que la hemos perdido.

—Eso parece. Y no me extraña, porque el ambiente de este bar deja bastante que desear. ¿Quién ha sido que ha dicho de venir aquí?

Pepper pestañeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Sus amigas la miraban con cara divertida.

—Uh… Perdonad, ¿qué estabais diciendo?

—Da igual, obviamente nuestra conversación no te estaba divirtiendo mucho —dijo Natasha fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

—Lo siento, se me fue el santo al cielo —se disculpó Pepper.

—Uy, uy. Dudas sobre la inminente boda, ¿señorita Potts? —dijo Maria, dándole un sorbo a su mojito. Pepper suspiró.

—Nada por el estilo. Solo he tenido un momento de retrospectiva, eso es todo.

—¿Preguntándote si podrías haber hecho algo para que las cosas ahora fueran diferentes o si por el contrario era inevitable que todo sucediera como lo ha hecho? —inquirió Natasha, con cara de haberse preguntado ella exactamente lo mismo en más de una ocasión.

—Es posible. Pero no hemos venido aquí a lamentar el pasado sino a celebrar el futuro, ¿no? —Pepper levantó su mojito y las tres mujeres brindaron antes de dar cada una un generoso sorbo—. Ahora sí, ¿qué decías, Nat?

—Nada, solo comentaba que a veces cuesta trabajar entre tanta testosterona, pero que ahora tengo a Wanda conmigo que es un amor y la cosa está un poco más compensada.

—Ugh, santa paciencia has de tener, en serio —bufó Maria—. Y tú lo mismo, ¿no, Pepper?

—No es fácil a veces hacerte valer entre tanto hombre, desde luego —convino Pepper—. No todos aceptan no solo que su jefa sea una mujer, sino que encima esa jefa sea la anterior asistenta y novia de Tony Stark. Pero en fin, en ese caso una no tiene más que seguir trabajando de forma impecable para que las únicas quejas que puedan dirigir hacia ti vengan dadas por sus propios prejuicios y amenazas a su masculinidad.

—Y qué lo digas. Y oye, Pepper, si algún día te cansas de dirigir I.S., plantéate en serio lo de unirte a nosotras como Vengadora —le dijo Natasha—. Por lo que cuenta Stark lo petaste cuando te pusiste la armadura de Iron Man. O Iron Woman, más bien.

Pepper rio, sorprendida.

—Pues mira, no sería mala idea —admitió. Alguna vez incluso lo había hablado con Happy; pese a tratarse de un momento tan crítico, con Tony en peligro y el Extremis corriendo por sus venas, el subidón de adrenalina que había experimentado al darle el golpe de gracia a Killian no se asemejaba a nada que hubiera podido sentir anteriormente. Pensó que no le importaría volver a ser invencible y poderosa como había sido en aquel momento, pero después Tony había destruido todas las armaduras, la había devuelto a ella a la normalidad y Pepper se había sentido aliviada. No creía que fuera algo que pudiera hacer con regularidad, si era sincera consigo misma—. Pero por ahora estoy bien donde estoy. La acción os la dejo a vosotras que se os da mucho mejor. Gracias por el ofrecimiento de todas formas.

—Nada, mujer. Si cambias de parecer no tienes más que decirlo —añadió Nat.

—A todo esto, ¿ya habéis decidido dónde iréis de luna de miel? —preguntó Maria, devolviendo la conversación al tema de la boda.

—Pues sí. Vamos a hacer un viaje por Italia, haciendo especial hincapié en la Toscana. Happy sabe que es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo y no os podéis ni imaginar las ganas que tengo de hacer esta escapada —contestó Pepper ilusionada.

—Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Happy sería un novio tan atento y romántico —comentó Natasha con expresión algo dubitativa.

—Yo soy la primera sorprendida, créeme —dijo Pepper con una sonrisa en los labios. Había tenido una suerte inmensa de encontrar a un hombre encantador que no solo la trataba como a una reina, sino que le daba la estabilidad emocional que ella tanto necesitaba después de su dolorosa ruptura con Tony. Se sentía muy afortunada de haber podido conocer todo lo que guardaba Happy en su interior.

—Qué envidia me das —dijo Maria, recostándose en su asiento—. Espero que disfrutes del viaje al máximo tú que puedes, que te hartes de comer, que practiques mucho sexo y que te relajes, que te lo mereces.

—Descuida, eso pienso hacer —dijo Pepper riendo.

El camarero se acercó a su mesa con tres coloridos cócteles.

—No hemos pedido nada más —le indicó Maria, extrañada.

—Vienen de parte de aquellos caballeros de allí. —El camarero señaló a la barra donde dos chicos les miraban con aire esperanzado.

—Chicas, yo me caso en unos días, así que son todo vuestros —dijo Pepper aguantándose la risa.

—Son un poco jóvenes, ¿no? —señaló Natasha—. ¿Quieres decir que tienen edad legal para beber?

Maria les inspeccionó meticulosamente.

—Son monos, y mientras sean mayores de edad no hay problema. Además, a mí me gustan jovencitos, lo que les falta de clase y finura lo suplen con entusiasmo. ¿Qué me dices, Nat? ¿No te hace echar una cana al aire, ahora que la noche todavía es joven?

Natasha hizo ver que se lo pensaba.

—Na, creo que paso. No tienen ni punto de comparación con el guapo supersoldado que me espera en casa.

—Bueno, pues más para mí. Con vuestro permiso, señoritas. —Maria cogió el vaso de cóctel y se acercó a hablar con los dos muchachos de la barra mientras Pepper y Natasha siguieron disfrutando de su noche de chicas.

* * *

Pepper se estaba dando los últimos retoques en el pelo cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Pensó que sería su madre para avisarla de que ya había llegado el fotógrafo, pero, para su sorpresa, quien había llamado era ni más ni menos que Tony.

—¡Tony! ¿Es que no sabes que da mala suerte ver el vestido de novia antes de tiempo? —le chilló, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada algo con lo que taparse.

—Em, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero diría que eso solo se aplica al novio, no al ex —dijo él, divertido.

—Me da igual. No quiero arriesgarme, y mucho menos tratándose de ti —señaló ella, ruborizada. Ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para encima tenerle que sumar las excentricidades de Tony—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo he venido a darte una última oportunidad de abandonar a tu prometido y fugarte conmigo. Tengo el coche en marcha ahí fuera, súbete y nos vamos ahora mismo rumbo a una isla paradisíaca a vivir el resto de nuestros días como los protagonistas de _El Lago Azul_.

—Tentador, pero, ¿qué hacemos con Steve? —preguntó ella.

—Cachis, sabía que me estaba olvidando de algo. ¿Nos lo llevamos? Es muy educadito y se porta muy bien, pese a su tamaño seguro que ni notas su presencia.

Pepper no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Eres de lo que no hay —le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estás preciosa. —Tony la observó con admiración, como hacía mucho tiempo que no la miraba—. No, preciosa se queda corto. Estás… perfecta. Tal cual te había imaginado. Viéndote ahora se me hace raro que vayas a casarte y no sea yo quien esté a tu lado en el altar.

—Bueno, perdiste tu oportunidad —dijo Pepper, con un nudo en la garganta. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella también había estado segura de que cuando llegara este día, Tony estaría con ella.

—Es cierto, no tengo derecho a ponerme nostálgico ahora. ¿Quieres ver tu regalo de boda? Le he puesto mucho cariño.

—¿Ahora? —Miedo le daban a Pepper los regalos de Tony.

—Sí, no te preocupes que estoy seguro que te va a gustar. Este regalo es solo para ti, ¿vale? De momento está a salvo en el taller de la base, pero en cuanto vuelvas de tu luna de miel te vienes, te lo pruebas, y luego yo te lo instalo donde tú quieras. Mira. —Tony le mostró la pantalla de su móvil y Pepper se preguntó qué clase de aparato le había fabricado Tony pensando que lo necesitaría hasta que vio de qué se trataba realmente. Pepper abrió los ojos como platos. Era una armadura.

—U-una… —Pepper balbuceó, sin saber qué decir—. ¿I-Iron Woman? —¿Sabía ya algo Natasha cuando le preguntó por ello el otro día?

—No exactamente. En esencia es similar a Iron Man y Máquina de Guerra, sí, pero sé que a ti no te gusta pelear así que no es una armadura de combate propiamente dicha. Sus funciones básicas son de búsqueda, rescate, asistencia y protección —le explicó Tony.

—Oh. —Pepper le echó otro vistazo a la imagen. Tenía que admitir que la armadura era auténticamente preciosa, roja y plateada y con un contorno decididamente femenino para diferenciarse completamente de la de Iron Man.

—Puedes utilizarla cuando y como quieras. En realidad espero que no tengas que utilizarla mucho, pero, con todo lo que nos ha pasado tanto a ti como a mí estos últimos años, creo que nunca está de más prevenir. Así que si por lo que sea algo pasa… Que sepas que puedes protegerte a ti y a otras personas con ella.

Increíble. Era lo último que podría haber esperado. Una armadura hecha especialmente para ella pensada para proteger en vez de para atacar.

Pepper no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Era tan de Tony hacerle un regalo así en un momento como aquel, pensó.

Todos los nervios que hubiera podido sentir por la boda que estaba a punto de producirse se evaporaron completamente. Estaba claro que no era en absoluto como se lo había imaginado tiempo atrás, pero la vida le había conducido por aquel camino y tenía la certeza de que estaba exactamente donde debía estar. A punto de casarse con un hombre fantástico que se había ganado su corazón de la manera más inesperada y sabiendo que Tony, de una manera o de otra, siempre estaría con ella.

—Tendremos que ponerle algún nombre, ¿no? —propuso Pepper, limpiándose una lágrima del rabillo del ojo. Tendría que retocarse el maquillaje antes de salir.

—Claro. Necesitas un nombre que te haga justicia. A ver, qué te parece… um… —Tony deliberó por un momento—. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué te parece Rescue?

—Rescue —repitió Pepper, para ver cómo sonaba en sus labios. Sonaba, muy, pero que muy bien—. Me encanta.


	11. Bucky y Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sufre una recaída.

El día comenzó como cualquier otro. Bucky se levantó a su hora habitual después de una relativamente pacífica noche en la que las pesadillas no le habían molestado demasiado, no como otras noches al menos, y salió a correr junto a Steve como siempre. Entre los dos repasaron las tareas que tenían planificadas para la jornada y luego hablaron de cosas sin importancia.

Al volver se dio una ducha y cuando salió se sintió animado y preparado para afrontar el día que tenía por delante. Incluso llegó a pensar que en las últimas semanas había tenido muchos más días buenos que malos, y no por primera vez se alegró de cómo habían marchado las cosas desde que llegara a la base hacía ya algo más de un año. Lo cierto era que cada día estaba mejor y ya estaba empezando a sentir que podía con todo.

Estaba claro que había pecado de ingenuo.

Puso la tele mientras terminaba de vestirse y así fue como comenzó la debacle.

El programa de variedades matinal que estaba en pantalla no le suscitó ningún tipo de interés hasta que una de las presentadoras mencionó un nombre que Bucky conocía muy bien y captó su atención. Bucky se quedó mirando fijamente la televisión, viendo cómo el programa anunciaba un especial que emitiría en breve el canal sobre Howard Stark con motivo del vigesimoquinto aniversario de su muerte, en gran parte basado en la biografía “La Vida y Milagros del Industrial Howard Stark” que salió a la venta a finales del año anterior. La mirada de Bucky se ensombreció al ver las imágenes del que una vez fue su amigo; la sonriente cara del Howard joven con el que Bucky y Steve habían compartido tanto durante la guerra, el Howard maduro al que Bucky apenas había podido conocer, únicamente de la forma más amarga.

El programa hizo un recorrido rápido sobre la vida y los logros del genio que había revolucionado la tecnología a finales del siglo pasado, mencionando el legado que había continuado Tony tras su muerte, y terminó con algunas imágenes del accidente de coche que había terminado con su vida y que Bucky, desgraciadamente, conocía de primera mano.

Apagó la tele y se dirigió a la cocina de forma mecánica, como si la mente se le hubiera desconectado del cuerpo. Abrió la nevera y contempló inexpresivamente el cartón de leche.

Ya no estaba en la base que había sido su hogar durante aquel último año, sino que volvía a estar en una de las guaridas de HYDRA, atado todavía a la silla después de una de sus sesiones de reprogramación.

—Ya podéis soltarle —ordenó el hombre que estaba al mando, y Bucky respiró hondo cuando le quitaron el protector bucal y aflojaron las correas que le impedían moverse—. ¿Sabes quién soy y qué estoy haciendo aquí? —le preguntó el hombre.

—Usted es el Subsecretario Alexander Goodwin Pierce y viene a asignarme mi siguiente misión —respondió Bucky obedientemente. Pierce asintió, satisfecho.

—Eso es. Hasta hoy has sido muy eficiente en todo lo que se te ha encomendado y es por eso que voy a recompensarte asignándote una misión muy importante para nosotros. Confío en ti y sé que lo harás muy bien.

Bucky no dijo nada ni sintió nada ante esas palabras. Él solo hacía su trabajo y completaba sus órdenes hasta el final, porque esa era su sola existencia.

Pierce le entregó una fotografía en la que aparecían un hombre y una mujer, ambos muy atractivos. Bucky estudió sus rostros, memorizándolos.

—Este es tu próximo objetivo, Howard Stark —le informó Pierce, y al pronunciar ese nombre algo se removió ligeramente en el interior de Bucky.

—Howard… Stark… —repitió. ¿Por qué ese nombre le resultaba familiar? ¿Conocía a ese hombre? Un recuerdo trató de abrirse paso en su dañada mente. Una memoria lejana, de sonrisas cómplices, de brindis al calor del fuego, de historias compartidas en otros tiempos en los que Bucky todavía era humano—. Le conozco —afirmó. Pierce levantó una ceja.

—Claro que le conoces. Todo el mundo conoce a Howard Stark, está todo el día saliendo en la tele y en las revistas.

Bucky volvió a mirar la foto, no del todo convencido. La cara no le sonaba tanto como el nombre, pero tampoco es que supiera identificar muy bien a personas fuera de lo que tenía que ver con sus misiones. Quizá sí que se trataba de eso, había escuchado por casualidad el nombre y por algún motivo se le había quedado grabado.

—Stark acudirá esta noche a una gala benéfica en Nueva Jersey junto a su mujer, Maria. Necesitamos que los elimines a los dos cuando salgan de la fiesta, pero tienes que hacer que parezca un accidente. Nos jugamos mucho, ¿lo entiendes?

Bucky dijo que sí, devolviéndole la foto a Pierce. No tendría ningún problema en hacerlo de ese modo, como no había tenido ningún problema las veces anteriores. Nunca pensaba en sus encargos como nada más que objetivos a eliminar, aunque, aquella vez, para su sorpresa, le embargó una cierta pena al aceptar esa misión. Si HYDRA necesitaba deshacerse de ellos sus motivos tendrían y él no era nadie para discutírselos, pero no pudo evitar pensar que los Stark parecían personas agradables y que seguramente no se merecían ese final.

—Bien. Que te quede claro que los Stark son enemigos de HYDRA y es por eso que nos libramos de ellos. Repite tus instrucciones, por favor.

—Eliminaré a los enemigos de HYDRA Howard y Maria Stark a la salida de la gala benéfica a la que acudirán esta noche en Jersey, haciendo que parezca un accidente automovilístico para que su muerte no pueda ser relacionada con nosotros —recitó Bucky sin emoción alguna.

—Buen chico —dijo Pierce, palmeando la cabeza de Bucky como si fuera un perro y sonriéndole de una forma que a Bucky se le antojó siniestra—. Te espera un gran futuro con nosotros si sigues portándote así de bien.

—Señor Pierce, ¿y qué vamos a hacer con el hijo de los Stark? —preguntó alguien a quien Bucky no reconoció.

—¿Con Tony? Por ahora no vamos a hacer nada. Sería demasiado sospechoso que al chaval le pasara algo tan seguido de la muerte de sus padres. En un futuro si nos causa problemas ya reevaluaremos qué hacer con él, pero mientras tanto Stane se ocupará de tenerle controlado, no hace falta que nos preocupemos antes de hora. Venga, es hora de que empieces a prepararte —dijo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Bucky.

Bucky completó su misión con éxito. Fue rápido, certero y probablemente indoloro. Nadie sospecharía que había sido nada más que un terrible accidente de coche. Una tragedia, pero eran cosas que pasaban.

Y con eso, Howard Stark dejó de existir. Bucky se sorprendió al sentir cómo una lágrima le resbalaba por la máscara hasta caer al suelo.

Su último pensamiento mientras esperaba en la cámara criogénica a que el hielo se comiera su conciencia fue para el hijo de Howard, que se llamaba Tony y que ahora debía estar llorando la muerte de sus padres. Tenía la sensación de que era importante que recordara ese nombre, pese a que era probable que tarde o temprano tuviera que eliminarle a él también. Los Stark eran enemigos de HYDRA, al fin y al cabo.

En lo más fondo de su ser, en la parte en la que todavía quedaba algo de la humanidad del Bucky que una vez fue, esperó que no tuviera que hacerlo.

—Hombre, Bucky, justo eres tú a quien quería ver. He estado pensando y creo que todavía puedo implementar unas cuantas mejoras más a tu brazo. ¿Tienes un rato hoy? Si es así pásate por el taller y te explico mis ideas, a ver qué te parecen —dijo Tony alegremente al entrar en la cocina y divisar a su amigo, mientras sacaba un bol y la caja de cereales del armario.

Bucky continuó inmóvil, escuchando las palabras sin procesarlas.

—¿Bucky? ¿Estás bien? —Tony se acercó a él al reparar en su silencio y le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención. El contacto hizo reaccionar a Bucky. Cogió a Stark del cuello con su mano de metal y le hizo retroceder hasta que la espalda de este golpeó la pared. Bucky le levantó del suelo como si no pesara nada, apretando los dedos sobre su garganta. Tony se agarró de su brazo con las dos manos, tratando de coger aire inútilmente.

—Los Stark son enemigos de HYDRA y por eso deben morir —recitó Bucky, observando con morbosa fascinación cómo Stark pataleaba y su cara empezaba a adquirir una tonalidad violácea—. Eliminar a los Stark es mi misión.

Alguien dejó escapar un grito ahogado y lo siguiente que sintió Bucky fue una ráfaga de energía que le mandó volando a la otra punta de la estancia.

—Dios mío. ¡Steve! ¡Steve! —chilló Wanda asustada. Bucky se incorporó, frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza en la que se había propinado un soberano golpe contra la pared, y volvió en sí justo cuando Steve llegaba corriendo y se arrodillaba al lado de Tony quien tosía violentamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó, alarmado, chequeando frenéticamente a Tony.

—¡No lo sé! ¡He entrado en la cocina y he visto a Bucky estrangulando a Tony! —dijo Wanda, confusa y visiblemente afectada.

—Estoy… estoy bien —dijo Tony a duras penas, con la mano en la garganta y dando grandes bocanadas de aire—. N-no ha sido nada.

Todavía aturdido y horrorizado por lo que acababa de pasar, Bucky gateó hacia Tony.

—Tony… L-lo siento, no sé lo que me ha pasado, no quería…

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más Steve se puso enfrente de Tony, utilizando su cuerpo de escudo y dirigiendo a Bucky una mirada glacial.

Bucky tragó saliva. Steve jamás le había mirado así, ni siguiera cuando pelearon a bordo del helitransporte y Bucky estuvo a punto de matarle.

Para terminar de rematar, alertada por el alboroto, Natasha fue la siguiente en llegar y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Bucky.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al ver su cara desencajada. Como había hecho Stark, le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—¡No me toques! —gritó Bucky, aterrorizado ante la idea de hacerle daño a Natasha como se lo acababa de hacer a Tony. Natasha retiró su mano. Bucky se puso en pie y echó a correr, dejándolos a todos atrás.

Una vez en su habitación abrió el armario y cogió toda la ropa que le cupo en los brazos, arrojándola sobre la cama. Necesitaba una maleta o una bolsa de viaje grande, haría el equipaje y se marcharía de allí antes de que pudiera volver a atacar a alguno de sus otros amigos.

Había sido un imbécil al pensar que podría dejar atrás su pasado como si nada. Era un asesino, solo servía para matar y causar sufrimiento, para nada más.

Nadie estaría seguro a su lado, y después de haberla fastidiado con Steve, con Tony y con Natasha, con las personas que habían hecho tantísimo por él, ya no tenía sentido permanecer en aquel lugar ni un minuto más.

Pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer una vez se marchara? No tenía a dónde ir. Todo lo que tenía estaba allí, con Steve, Natasha y los demás, y no quería volver a lo que era su vida antes de que Tony le encontrara y le prometiera que todo iba a salir bien. No quería volver a estar solo.

Le fallaron las piernas y cayó al suelo, sintiéndose más perdido que nunca.

—Hey —le susurró Natasha, acuclillada a su lado. Bucky no sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas desde el incidente. Seguro que ella estaba allí para decirle que ya no podría seguir viviendo con ellos. Steve estaría tan dolido y enfadado con él que ni querría decírselo él mismo y la había mandado a ella. Bucky no le culpaba. Se merecía que Steve nunca más le mirara a la cara.

—Tony…  —dijo Bucky débilmente.

—Tony está bien. Ven, vamos a dar un paseo tú y yo —dijo ella con suavidad. Bucky no tuvo fuerzas para decir que no.

* * *

—¿Y me traes a Central Park? No creo que sea una buena idea estar rodeado de tanta gente ahora mismo —protestó Bucky. Debería estar encerrado en algún lugar en el que no pudiera volver a hacerle daño a nadie.

—Que sí, hombre, te vendrá bien tomar un poco el aire. Respira y relájate. —Natasha le cogió del brazo humano y caminaron en silencio durante un rato.

Bucky contempló los alrededores. El parque rezumaba vida por todas partes, lleno de parejas que paseaban cogidas de las manos, de deportistas que corrían o iban en bicicleta, de turistas ilusionados que se hacían un sinfín de fotos en los rincones más emblemáticos, de niños que jugaban felizmente con sus padres o sus niñeras.

Era un día espléndido de finales de verano, el cielo azul despejado y las hojas de los árboles de un color verde intenso, aguantando esos últimos días antes de que llegara el otoño y el rojo y el naranja lo dominaran todo a su antojo.

Ojalá pudiera disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas como esas personas de vidas normales y corrientes, pero no podía. Ninguna de esas personas podía ni siquiera imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando él, y sintió un ligero rencor hacia ellas y hacia Natasha por recordarle lo que no iba a poder tener nunca.

—Qué paz se respira, ¿verdad? —dijo Natasha, sonriendo al ver a dos niños salpicarse el uno al otro con el agua de una fuente—. Viendo esto nadie diría que hace cuatro años un ejército alienígena invadió Nueva York.

—Qué bonito debe ser saber que esta gente puede seguir disfrutando de sus vidas gracias a ti, ¿no? —dijo él con cierta amargura.

—Pues sí. Una asesina salvando el mundo, qué locura. Si no lo hubiera vivido ni yo misma me lo creería.

—Natasha… —suspiró Bucky—. Ya sé por dónde vas y te lo agradezco, pero así lo único que consigues es que piense que tú supiste aprovechar tu segunda oportunidad mientras que yo lo he hecho todo mal.

—No seas tan dramático. Has tenido una recaída, nada más.

—Que no sea… —Bucky parpadeó, incrédulo. ¿Acaso Natasha no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?—. Nat, no estamos hablando de que me haya tomado una copa después de un año sobrio. ¡He estado a punto de matar a uno de mis mejores amigos porque se me han cruzado los cables!

Al decirlo en voz alta las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos. Sí, era real, había pasado. No había sido una de sus pesadillas. Se le había ido la cabeza y el pobre Tony había estado a punto de pagarlo muy caro.

—Pero no lo has hecho —le recordó Natasha, paciente.

—No, porque ha aparecido Wanda en el momento justo, porque si no…

—Vamos a sentarnos allí —dijo ella, y tomaron asiento a la orilla del lago. Hubiera sido un sitio maravilloso para nuestra primera cita, pensó Bucky. Un agradable picnic, un romántico paseo en barca y después se darían su primer beso en el Bow Bridge, como en las películas.

No era un mal sitio tampoco para una despedida, supuso.

—No voy a poder volver, ¿verdad? —dijo Bucky, sin mirarla.

—Puedes y lo harás —afirmó ella, acercándose más a él hasta que se tocaron sus muslos.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Tú no has visto cómo me ha mirado antes Steve. Por primera vez en toda mi vida me ha mirado con odio, y no es para menos. Depositó toda su confianza en mí y yo se lo pago atacando a su novio.

—Steve se ha asustado mucho cuando se ha encontrado ese percal de repente, pero en cuanto ha comprobado que Tony estaba bien se ha tranquilizado. Y Tony ha sido el primero en insistir en que no lo has hecho queriendo y que no te lo va a tener en cuenta.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo puede seguir siendo tan bueno conmigo con todo lo que le he hecho? —Bucky no lo entendía, no lo había entendido nunca y ahora menos. Cualquier otra persona en el lugar de Tony buscaría venganza, no comprensión.

—Porque sabe que eres una buena persona y te aprecia. Igual que los demás. —Natasha lo dijo como si fuera una obviedad, pero a Bucky le costaba de creer.

—Las buenas personas no hacen lo que he hecho yo —replicó él, terco.

—¿Crees que yo soy una mala persona, entonces? —le preguntó Natasha.

Bucky le miró a los ojos.

—No, claro que no. Pero es diferente…

—Sí —convino ella—. Tú estuviste controlado y manipulado durante décadas. Es un milagro que desde que llegaste a la base solo hayamos tenido este incidente de hoy.

—Pero ha ocurrido, Natasha, ese es el problema. No he podido controlarme y casi causo un daño irreversible. Además, no puedo estar el resto de mi vida echándole la culpa a lo que me hicieron. En algún momento tengo que responsabilizarme de mis propios actos, ¿no crees? —insistió Bucky.

—Hazlo, por supuesto que sí. Pero no olvides todas las cosas buenas que has hecho este último año, lo buen amigo y compañero que has sido con todos nosotros, el montón de gente a la que has ayudado. ¿No cuenta eso?

Bucky guardó silencio, volviendo a desviar la mirada. En el fondo sabía que Natasha tenía razón, pero… No sentía que se mereciera tan fácilmente el perdón. Lo que había hecho había sido muy grave.

—¿Y si vuelve a pasar? —preguntó él al cabo de unos instantes, su voz llena de miedo.

Natasha cogió una piedrecita y la tiró al agua.

—No te puedo contestar a eso, solo te puedo decir que entre todos haremos lo posible para que no vuelva a ocurrir. Te has esforzado mucho y lo has hecho muy bien todo este tiempo, no lo eches por la borda por un error, ¿vale, James?

Bucky medio sonrió.

—Eres la única que me llama James —le dijo. Le encantaba que lo hiciera, porque era como si compartiera con ella una clase de confianza especial que no tenía con nadie más.

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta tu nombre —le dijo ella, sin más. Bucky la miró largamente. Dios, qué guapa que era, y qué ganas tenía de besarla y de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Y a mí me gusta todo de ti —le soltó sin pensar, y se medio arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo. No era precisamente el mejor momento para decir algo así y no pretendía hacerlo, pero esas palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando dentro de sí habían decidido por su cuenta que había llegado la hora de salir al exterior.

—¿Eso quiere decir que por fin me vas a invitar a una cita de verdad? —preguntó ella, para sorpresa de Bucky.

—¿Q-Quieres que lo haga? —preguntó él a su vez, vacilante.

Natasha le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Solo si me prometes que te esforzarás al máximo —contestó ella, y Bucky supo que no se estaba refiriendo únicamente a la cita.

El nudo que se había instalado en la boca de su estómago tras lo sucedido cedió un poquito. Si se rendía ahora, entonces todos sus esfuerzos y los de sus amigos para que saliera adelante habrían sido en vano.

Seguiría luchando. Lo haría por Natasha. Lo haría por Steve y por Tony. Por Sam, por Wanda, por todos los demás.

Y, sobre todo, lo haría por sí mismo. Por todas las cosas buenas que le esperaban en el camino.

—Te lo prometo. 

* * *

—¿De verdad está Tony bien? —fue lo primero que preguntó Bucky en cuanto Steve le recibió en su despacho, horas después. Steve tomó asiento y aguardó a que Bucky hiciera lo mismo.

—Tendrá la garganta inflamada unos días, pero sí, está bien —contestó Steve. Por suerte, ya no había rastro en su mirada del rencor de por la mañana.

—Menos mal. ¿Podrás decirle que lo siento muchísimo y que jamás fue mi intención hacerle daño? ¿Le dirás que tuve un momento de debilidad momentáneo porque vi en la tele imágenes del asesinato de sus padres y eso hizo que se me fuera la cabeza?

—¿Eso es lo que pasó? O sea que todavía hay algunos estímulos que pueden hacer que tengas una regresión instantánea. Tendremos que estudiarlo bien para evitar que vuelva a suceder, claro —musitó Steve, pensativo.

—¿Se lo dirás, Steve? —insistió Bucky, porque pedirle disculpas a Tony era lo más importante.

—¿Mm? No, no lo haré —dijo Steve. A Bucky se le subió el corazón a la garganta—. Podrás hacerlo tú mismo, él también se siente fatal por lo ocurrido y quiere verte para asegurarse de que estás bien —le clarificó, y una oleada de alivio recorrió a Bucky por completo. Tenía mucha suerte de que Tony fuera tan buena persona.

—Gracias —murmuró Bucky. Steve asintió.

—Pero también tengo que decirte que durante una temporada no podré dejar que os quedéis los dos a solas. Al menos, hasta que tengamos un mínimo de garantía de que esto no va a volver a pasar —añadió su amigo.

—Lo comprendo, y tienes todo el derecho del mundo de ser precavido —se apresuró a darle la razón Bucky. Él también estaría más tranquilo de ese modo—. Y si me dices que ya no puedo volver a formar parte del equipo también lo entenderé.

—No, Buck, no voy a decirte eso. Tendré que apartarte del trabajo de campo por un tiempo, pero no será para siempre. Has llegado muy lejos como para tirar la toalla ahora —le aseguró Steve, muy en línea de lo que le había dicho Natasha antes.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

—Bueno, creo que parte del problema es que con todo el lío del Doctor Garner descuidamos tu terapia. Como estabas mucho mejor nos confiamos y es posible que por eso se haya producido el incidente de esta mañana. Nos lo tomaremos como un aviso. Sé que no te hace mucha gracia tener que empezar de cero con otra persona y volver a abrirte como hiciste con Garner pero vas a tener que volver a hacer terapia de forma regular, Buck. No es negociable.

—Haré lo que sea —le aseguró Bucky—. Lo que sea para que esto no vuelva a pasar.

—Bien. A partir de ahí ya iremos viendo, pero podrás trabajar desde la base hasta que todo esto se normalice.

—Me esforzaré al máximo —le prometió, como le había prometido también a Natasha que lo haría.

—Sé que lo harás —le contestó Steve con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Quieres ir a ver a Tony ahora? —le propuso.

—Sí, por favor. —Se pusieron en pie. Bucky dudó, pero se decidió a preguntarle a Steve lo que le rondaba por la cabeza—. Steve… Tú y yo… ¿Vamos a estar bien a partir de ahora?

Le embargó el temor al ver que su amigo no contestaba al instante. Pero entonces Steve exhaló con lentitud y se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

—Contigo hasta el final, ¿no? —le dijo, con afecto.

A Bucky se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

—Hasta el final —corroboró.


	12. Pietro y Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro necesita sentirse útil.

—Stark, pensaba que era imposible que pudieras caer más bajo, pero esto que acabas de hacer me demuestra lo equivocado que estaba —rugió Pietro, rabioso.

—Guau, para el carro ahí, vaquero. Si te vas a poner a soltar esas acusaciones tan graves sin ton ni son, espero que al menos tengas pruebas para demostrarlo —le replicó Stark en actitud defensiva.

—¿Pruebas? ¿Acaso no está la base entera repleta de cámaras? ¿Si le pedimos ahora mismo a tu inteligencia artificial que nos muestre un vídeo de la hora de los hechos me estás diciendo que no saldrás tú, con las manos en la masa? —preguntó Pietro. Stark soltó una irritante risotada.

—Por favor. ¿Por quién me tomas? Piensas que si de verdad existiera ese vídeo -y con eso no estoy admitiendo nada-, ¿no lo habría eliminado ya?

Pietro le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Stark se creía muy listo, pero no iba a salirse con la suya, y menos cuando se trataba de algo tan importante para Pietro.

—Muy bien, no necesito ese vídeo para demostrarlo. Dime, ¿cómo explicas la mancha de chocolate de tu boca? —contraatacó.

Stark vaciló un segundo.

—Es un farol —le dijo, pero ya no sonaba tan seguro como antes.

—¿Lo es? —Pietro cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos -ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, ambos eran igual de tercos-, pero Stark no pudo resistirse más y se llevó los dedos a sus labios.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Pietro con aire triunfal. Stark refunfuñó comprobando que efectivamente tenía restos de chocolate y se había delatado a sí mismo.

—Bueno, está bien, fui yo, lo siento. No fue a propósito para fastidiarte —admitió Stark a regañadientes.

—Sí, ya, pero la cosa es que te has zampado el último trozo de pastel que nos trajo Clint, hecho especialmente por Laura para Wanda y para mí, y que me estaba guardando para comérmelo cuando más lo necesitara. ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¿Es que ni te paraste a pensar en que ni siquiera era tuyo? Y encima solo te estás disculpando porque te he pillado.

—¡No me di cuenta hasta que ya me lo había comido! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya llamaré yo mismo a Laura para que os hago otro, para que os haga diez pasteles si es necesario, pero, sinceramente, es un poco inquietante lo mucho que disfruta Laura alimentándoos a ti y tu hermana, tanto que creo que voy a empezar a llamaros Hansel y Gretel —dijo Stark, y Pietro tuvo que apretar los labios para reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapársele—.  Me sabe fatal, en serio. Pero estaba famélico después de que Steve me dejara completamente agotado y…

—¡Uagh! —Pietro se tapó exageradamente los oídos con las manos—. ¡No quiero escuchar los detalles de tu vida sexual con el Capitán!

—No me refería a eso. —Stark le puso mala cara—. Steve se ha empeñado en ponerme un plan de entrenamiento superestricto para que sea capaz de defenderme aunque no tenga la armadura, y créeme, después de cada sesión acabo tan cansado que lo único que quiero es comer lo primero que pillo y tirarme en la cama para dormir como un tronco. Mi vida sexual es más bien nula últimamente —le explicó, resignado.

Pietro dirigió la vista hacia el cuello de Stark, en el que todavía se podían adivinar trazas de la marca que habían dejado los dedos de metal de Bucky. Y pensar que había sido Wanda quien le había salvado la vida a Stark…

Contra su voluntad, Pietro sintió una oleada de comprensión hacia el otro hombre.

—Pero en fin. Déjame que te compense de alguna manera. ¿Hay algo que quieras, además de otro pastel? Lo que sea, dímelo y yo te lo doy —se ofreció Stark.

—¿Lo que sea? ¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó Pietro.

—Sí, cualquier cosa.

Pietro lo consideró durante un instante.

—Vale. Quiero que convenzas al Capitán para que me deje ir a alguna misión —dijo.

Stark puso expresión dubitativa.

—¿Quieres decir? Si Steve considera que aún no estás preparado no creo que sea buena idea ir en contra de su criterio. Sería ponerte en peligro a ti y a la misión.

—Has dicho cualquier cosa. Estoy harto de quedarme siempre atrás mientras todos hacéis cosas y sentirme como un inútil. Y ahora que Bucky está en el banquillo es el mejor momento, el Capitán necesitará sustituirle —insistió Pietro, poniendo su cara más inocente, sabiendo que tenía las de ganar. Stark tenía tantas ganas de ganarse su favor que haría lo que fuera por él. Cuando Stark suspiró supo que lo había conseguido.

—Bueno, si tú crees que estás listo y es lo que quieres… Intentaré convencerle.

Pietro sonrió de oreja a oreja. Con Stark de su lado, el Capitán no tendría más remedio que ceder. Estaba deseando salir de su confinamiento y volver a la acción. 

* * *

No tuvo que esperar mucho para tener su oportunidad, ya que un par de días más tarde Steve convocó una reunión y Stark le permitió asistir a ella. Pietro esperaba que cumpliera su promesa y se las arreglara para que el Capitán le asignara alguna tarea.

—A ver —comenzó el Capitán tras tomar asiento en su silla a la cabeza de la mesa—. Acabo de hablar con Pepper: anoche entraron en I.S.

—¿Qué? No es posible. Yo mismo diseñé el sistema de seguridad. Debería ser impenetrable —dijo Stark, atónito.

—Pues parece que no lo es tanto, visto lo visto; Happy está furioso. Pepper está haciendo inventario para ver si se han llevado algo, pero vas tener que irte a L.A. para comprobar a qué información de los servidores han accedido, si es que han podido hacerlo —le indicó Steve—. Hace unos días intentaron entrar en la oficina de N.Y. y ahora esto. Andan detrás de algo en concreto y  eso me preocupa.

—¿Cuándo aprenderán que no van a encontrar ninguna información sobre mis armaduras en los servidores de I.S.? Me ofende que me subestimen de esta manera —se quejó Stark.

—No podemos dar por hecho que únicamente vayan tras los diseños de tus armaduras. ¿Es posible que busquen la fórmula del Extremis? —sugirió Rhodey.

—¿Quién? AIM quedó en la nada tras la muerte de Killian, y me extrañaría que Trevor tuviera información para escampar por ahí. De todas formas, la fórmula está a buen recaudo. No la encontrarán —dijo Stark.

—No nos confiemos. Si alguien ha sido capaz de traspasar la seguridad de I.S. es que no se trata de un delincuente cualquiera —dijo el Capitán.

—Aumentaré la seguridad en I.S. y también en la Torre y en la base, para asegurarnos.

—Bien. Natasha, ve con Tony a L.A. para echarle una mano.

—Eso está hecho —convino Natasha.

—Sigamos. La policía me ha pedido ayuda después de una serie de actos vandálicos en Brooklyn. Los testigos aseguran que el sujeto estaba armado de algún tipo de cañón con el que lanza rayos de energía, y necesitan que mandemos a alguien para ayudarles a capturarlo. Lo ideal sería que fueras tú, Tony, pero no podemos esperar a que vuelvas de Los Ángeles.

Pietro se puso derecho en la silla, y miró intensamente a Stark hasta que consiguió captar su atención.

—Uh… ¿Por qué no mandas a Pietro? —sugirió Stark. El Capitán les miró a los dos con el ceño fruncido.

—Pietro aún no está recuperado del todo, y lo sabes, Tony. Ni siquiera debería estar en la reunión —dijo el Capitán.

—¡Estoy bien! —protestó Pietro. Stark le indicó con un gesto que le dejara hablar a él.

—Ten un poco de compasión con el chaval. Pietro necesita hacer algo o se va a volver majara, todo el día aquí encerrado. Es una misión sencilla, solo se trata de capturar al sujeto y traerme las armas para que yo las estudie en cuanto vuelva, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—Así veremos cómo se desenvuelve en el trabajo de campo. No sabremos si está preparado o no hasta que no le demos la oportunidad de comprobarlo, Capi.

El Capitán lo consideró unos instantes. Pietro había hecho bien al pedírselo a Stark.

—Puede que tengas razón. Pero solo no va a ir, no hasta estar seguro de que puede llevar a cabo una misión por su cuenta. Tendrá que acompañarte alguien para supervisarte —le dijo a Pietro.

Bueno. Era mejor que nada.

—Yo iré con él —se ofreció Clint. A Pietro se le formó un batiburrillo de mariposas en el estómago—. Retrasaré mi vuelta a casa un par de días.

—De acuerdo. Pero te hago responsable, Clint. Asegúrate de que no actúe sin pensar y de que siga tus indicaciones en todo momento —concedió Steve.

—Descuida —dijo Clint.

—Siguiente asunto a tratar…

Pietro dejó de escuchar al Capitán en ese punto. No se lo podía creer. ¡Lo había conseguido! Y no solo tenía permiso para encargarse de una misión, sino que Clint iba a acompañarle. ¡No podía haberle salido mejor!

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ponerse a saltar en la silla de la excitación que sentía. Stark le miró, media sonrisa en su rostro, como si supiera exactamente por qué Pietro estaba tan contento, pero Pietro le ignoró.

Iba a hacerlo muy bien para demostrarle al Capitán que estaba totalmente capacitado de ser uno más de ellos, e iba a hacer que Clint estuviera orgulloso de él.

Había llegado su momento.

* * *

O quizá no.

Stark tenía razón en que no era una misión muy complicada, pero aun así Pietro se encontró en más apuros de los que había anticipado.

 

La policía había localizado al vándalo; se estaba ocultando en una antigua fábrica abandonada al lado del río. Clint y Pietro accedieron a investigar el recinto mientras varios oficiales aguardaban fuera en caso de que necesitaran apoyo.

—¿Nos separamos? —preguntó Pietro una vez dentro.

—Yo inspeccionaré la parte superior, quédate tú aquí abajo. Si necesitas ayuda o le encuentras antes que yo avísame de inmediato, ¿me oyes? —le dijo Clint, en un tono con el que claramente le estaba indicando que no hiciera ninguna tontería o se las vería con él. Pietro le dijo que no se preocupara.

Ya a solas Pietro comenzó a inspeccionar la planta de abajo. Daba mucha pena; llevaba décadas abandonada y no quedaba más que óxido y ruinas.

Se tomó su tiempo en buscar bien. Pensó en utilizar su velocidad para cubrir más distancia en menos tiempo, pero descartó la idea. Aunque se encontraba bien y había recuperado buena parte de su forma física, sí que era cierto que no estaba todavía recuperado al cien por cien y no quería arriesgarse a cansarse y que luego no pudiera utilizar su poder en caso de necesitarlo.

Un ruido captó su atención. Se detuvo y aguzó el oído, hasta que volvió a escucharlo. Parecía un sollozo. Pietro se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía y divisó una figura, medio oculta detrás de una columna. Se acercó lentamente, sin querer asustarle, y vio a un chico sentado con los brazos -cubiertos de algún tipo de metal, reparó Pietro– abrazando sus rodillas, el rostro oculto en sus brazos. Definitivamente estaba sollozando.

El pie de Pietro golpeó unas piedrecitas y el ruido alertó al chico, quien alzó la cabeza, alarmado.

—¡No te acerques! —le chilló, levantando la palma de la mano derecha. Disparó un rayo de energía, muy similar a los propulsores de Stark, y Pietro lo esquivó con facilidad. El chico abrió mucho los ojos cuando Pietro desapareció y apareció de nuevo de rodillas frente a él, agarrándole fuertemente las muñecas—. ¡No! ¡No me toques! —El chico forcejeó frenéticamente. Pietro se dio cuenta de que era muy joven, no debía tener ni dieciséis años, y de que estaba absolutamente aterrado.

—Tranquilo. No vengo a hacerte daño —le dijo Pietro con voz calmada—. ¿Te duele? —le preguntó con suavidad. Podía verlo en su mirada, un sufrimiento que era muy familiar para Pietro. Habían experimentado con aquel chico, probablemente en contra de su voluntad. El chico asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

El chico puso expresión de pánico y trató de escaparse una vez más, pero Pietro se mantuvo firme.

—Puedes confiar en mí —le dijo Pietro—. Yo soy como tú, ¿vale? A mí también me han hecho cosas, ya has visto lo que he hecho antes. Y de donde vengo hay más gente como nosotros. Si me dejas puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que confiar en mí —le repitió. El chico se quedó quieto, sin saber si creerle o no. Finalmente se relajó y asintió de nuevo—. Bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Connor.

—Yo me llamo Pietro. Connor, te voy a soltar. ¿Me prometes que no intentarás atacarme si lo hago? —le preguntó. Connor le dijo que sí, así que Pietro le soltó las muñecas. Connor volvió a abrazar sus rodillas.

—¿Tienes comida? —le preguntó.

—Me temo que no, pero te conseguiré algo de comer en cuanto salgamos de aquí, te lo prometo. ¿Puedes contestarme a lo que te he preguntado antes, Connor? ¿Sabes quién te ha hecho esto?

Connor negó con la cabeza. Estaba temblando.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. ¿Hay algo que puedas contarme? Cualquier cosa que recuerdes.

—N-no lo sé. M-me cogieron y me pusieron esto. Y n-no me lo puedo quitar. —Connor intentó arrancarse las placas metálicas que cubrían sus brazos, sin éxito—. Duele —sollozó.

—¿Cuánto hace que se te llevaron? Tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados.

—No tengo padres —le dijo Connor, y Pietro sintió un más que familiar pinchazo en el corazón. Ningún niño debería pasar por aquello—. Me escapé de la casa de acogida y me atraparon. No sé c-cuánto tiempo ha pasado. M-me escapé también. P-pero quizá no debería haberlo hecho. No siempre puedo controlar esto —levantó los brazos.

—¿Podrías indicarnos donde te tenían encerrado? —le preguntó Pietro.

—Creo que sí. No estaba lejos de aquí. Había otros chicos… —Connor sacudió la cabeza, como si el recuerdo le resultara imposible de soportar.

—Está bien, lo has hecho muy bien, Connor. Ya estás a salvo. Mis amigos podrán ayudarte, ¿vale? Te quitarán esas cosas de los brazos y dejará de doler.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Connor, esperanzado.

—De verdad —le prometió Pietro con una sonrisa afable. Se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano a Connor—. Venga, vamos. Avisaré a mi amigo Clint para que se reúna con nosotros y nos iremos de aquí.

Connor le cogió de la mano con cuidado y se puso también de pie. A Pietro se le encogió el corazón al verle bien: estaba lleno de suciedad y en los huesos; necesitaba urgentemente una buena comida y un baño caliente. Pietro utilizó el intercomunicador para avisar a Clint.

—¿Clint? Le he encontrado. Reúnete con nosotros…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien le clavó algo en el cuello. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue la cara aterrorizada de Connor.

 

Pietro despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Clint, de rodillas a su lado, le observaba preocupado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Pietro, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado. Sentía las piernas muy pesadas.

—Dímelo tú. Me dijiste que habías encontrado al sujeto, pero de repente se cortó la comunicación. Y cuando te encontré estabas totalmente out.

—¿Cuánto hace de eso?

—Quince minutos o así.

—Alguien me inyectó algo en el cuello… —Pietro se frotó con los dedos por la zona en la que le habían clavado la aguja, sintiendo el agujerito—. ¿Dónde está Connor?

—¿Connor?

—El chico al que buscábamos. Tenía en los brazos algo parecido a lo que lleva Stark en su armadura y estaba muy asustado. Le dije que le ayudaríamos.

Clint negó con la cabeza.

—No había nadie cuando llegué, Pietro. Quienquiera que te atacara debió llevárselo para evitar que hablara con nosotros.

—Maldición —Pietro golpeó el suelo con el puño. El dolor le subió por el brazo, pero lo ignoró—. Me dijo que había otros chicos como él. Debemos ayudarles, Clint. Les están haciendo daño.

—Y les ayudaremos. Le encontraremos, Pietro. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

Pietro lo hizo a duras penas.

—Soy un desastre —musitó. Se había empeñado en que ya estaba más que preparado para hacer lo que hacían los demás y lo había echado todo a perder. Connor se merecía que le hubiera encontrado alguien competente, no alguien que le había prometido que iba a ayudarle y luego había dejado que se lo volvieran a llevar.

—Lamentándote no conseguirás nada. Volveremos a la base y trabajaremos con la información que has conseguido. Vamos. —Clint le pasó un brazo por la cintura y Pietro se apoyó en él para poder caminar. El cuerpo de Clint seguía siendo tan sólido y cálido como lo recordaba, su voz y sus palabras tan reconfortantes como de costumbre.

Pietro pensó que se derrumbaría, tanto literal como figuradamente, si Clint no estuviera a su lado en aquel momento.

—Gracias —murmuró. 

* * *

 

Tras varias horas de dar vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, Pietro se dio por vencido y se levantó con la intención de tomarse algo que le calentara un poco el estómago. Ahora sí le hubiera venido bien aquel trozo de pastel, pensó tristemente.

Se preparó un chocolate caliente y dejó que la taza calentara sus manos, sentado a oscuras en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

—No puedes dormir, ¿eh? —oyó que decía Clint, y encendió la luz. Pietro se encogió de hombros.

—El Capitán no estaba precisamente contento conmigo —dijo, mirando fijamente al chocolate en vez de a la cara de Clint. Este se sentó a su lado.

—Deberías haberme avisado en cuanto lo encontraste —dijo Clint.

—El chico estaba muy asustado. No quería alterarle más —se defendió Pietro.

—Y lo entiendo. Yo era responsable de ti. Yo te dejé solo. Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí soy yo. Steve no está contento, no, pero no está enfadado contigo. Además, sabiendo el nombre y el aspecto físico de Connor podemos empezar a buscar, así que no ha sido un fracaso absoluto.

—Eso díselo a Connor —replicó Pietro con amargura.

—Escucha, todos hemos tenido este tipo de misiones. Todos, sin excepción, tenemos el remordimiento de no haber podido hacer más en determinado momento, y es una putada, pero es lo que hay, lo siento. Aprenderás a vivir con ello.

—¿Y si no puedo?

—Entonces no estás hecho para ser un Vengador.

Pietro le miró a los ojos un momento y luego bajó la cabeza. Clint le puso la mano en la nuca, acariciándole la piel con el pulgar.

—Eres muy joven, Pietro. Tienes toda la vida por delante. Serás un gran Vengador, serás el héroe que quieras ser, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero no tengas prisa porque no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ti mismo. Soy consciente de que tú vives a una velocidad distinta del resto, pero párate de vez en cuando para disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas. No permitas que esto domine tu vida o te consumirá entero.

—Debes pensar que soy un crío idiota —dijo Pietro. Clint retiró su mano y Pietro echó en falta el tacto de sus dedos al momento.

—¿Por qué, ya me estás llamando viejo otra vez? —preguntó Clint burlonamente.

—Solo apuntaba que siempre das buenos consejos porque eres un hombre experimentado, pero sí, ya que estamos…

Clint le sonrió y Pietro se sintió un poco mejor.

—¿Cuándo volverás a tu casa? —le preguntó Pietro, deseando desesperadamente que la respuesta fuera nunca.

—Mañana. ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí —dijo, aunque probablemente fuera mentira—. La próxima vez que vengas tráete otro pastel, ¿vale? Stark se comió el último pedazo del que trajiste esta vez.

—Stark es un fresco. Le voy a cantar las cuarenta en cuanto lo vea.

—No hace falta, ya lo hice yo. Se ofreció a darme cualquier cosa que quisiera para compensarme.

—Ya veo. Tony es otro que no puede resistirse a tu carita bonita. Deberías plantearte el utilizarla como arma en vez de tu supervelocidad, es mucho más letal.

—¿Crees que mi cara es bonita? —preguntó Pietro, más ilusionado de lo que debería estar.

Clint le miró fijamente, todo serio, con esa cara que resultaba a la vez divertidísima y terrorífica, e inclinándose hacia Pietro acortó la distancia entre ellos, quedándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Preciosa —le dijo, y estaban tan cerca que Pietro sintió en sus labios el aire que salió de la boca de Clint, y oh Dios, se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho en cualquier momento—. Pero siento decirte que, después de tres hijos, estoy totalmente inmunizado a esas caritas presuntamente inocentes y a los pucheritos. Así que no te servirán esas tácticas conmigo, pequeño.

Sonriendo, Clint le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza y se bajó de la silla.

—Y ahora bébete eso antes de que se te enfríe y para la cama, que necesitas descansar como toca para mantener saludable esa carita tan mona. Que no tenga que decírtelo dos veces. Buenas noches, anda.

Clint volvió a apagar la luz y se marchó. El chocolate seguía estando caliente, pero en comparación con el fuego que ardía en las mejillas de Pietro, bien podría estar totalmente congelado.

 

 


	13. Pietro y Clint (2ª Parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro solo puede pensar en una cosa. Más específicamente, en una persona.

Pietro dejó caer el mando de la X-Box sobre el sofá, desmotivado. Ya ni siquiera el FIFA conseguía distraerle.

—Pegarte una paliza no tiene ninguna gracia si tienes la cabeza en otra parte, tete —le dijo Wanda, soltando también su mando. La pobre le había visto de bajón y estaba haciendo el intento de animarle, pero no había tenido mucho éxito hasta ahora.

—Lo siento, Wanda, no estoy muy de humor —dijo él en tono de derrota.

—Sí, no hace falta que lo jures. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues preocupado por aquel chico que encontraste? —le preguntó ella, apartándole un mechón de la frente cariñosamente.

Connor. El chico al que encontré y después perdí por culpa de mi incompetencia, pensó Pietro con pesar.

—Sí… El Capitán me aseguró que haría todo lo posible por averiguar quién estaba detrás de todo esto, pero van pasando los días y apenas hemos hecho progresos. Probablemente ya ni estén en el lugar de donde se escapó Connor. Y cada vez que pienso en el infierno que estarán pasando esos chicos…

Wanda asintió, sabiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía su hermano. Ellos lo habían hecho voluntariamente, pero sabían de primera mano todo el dolor y agonía por la que debían estar pasando. Y ellos habían sobrevivido por la intensidad de su sed de venganza, no por otra cosa, así que no quería ni pensar en qué podía ocurrirles a esos chicos que no tenían nada en la vida, mucho menos esperanza.

—Tengamos fe. Steve ha informado al Director Coulson por si S.H.I.E.L.D. se topa con alguna información que pueda ayudarnos, y también tiene a Bucky trabajando en ello en caso de que se tratara de algún nuevo plan de HYDRA. Entre todos lo lograremos.

—Solo espero que cuando los encontremos no sea demasiado tarde.

—Yo también—. Wanda envolvió la mano de su hermano entre las suyas—. ¿Y ahora me vas a contar por qué últimamente te pasas el día con la cabeza en las nubes y suspirando? Sé que hay algo más que te tiene en vilo —le preguntó.

—¿Qué? Yo no hago eso. —Pietro se puso a la defensiva.

Como si eso fuera a servir de algo con su hermana.

—Lo haces. Cuéntamelo. —Wanda se mantuvo firme.

—No, mira, no quiero hablar de ello. Y es trampa si te pones a fisgonear por mi mente, Wanda.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me hace falta leerte la mente para saberlo. Parece mentira que me salgas con eso cuando sabes perfectamente que te conozco mejor que nadie y soy la primera en darme cuenta cuando te pasa algo.

Pietro miró a sus manos.

—No tiene importancia —dijo, más para sí mismo que para su hermana. Porque no debería tenerla; debería estar preocupándose constantemente por Connor y los otros chicos, en vez de estar a todas horas pensando en ello… En él.

Se sentía tremendamente culpable, pero no podía evitarlo.

—A mí me parece que sí —dijo ella, con tono amable. Pietro suspiró. Wanda le puso cara de, «¿Ves?». Maldición.

—¿Tú cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de…? Ya sabes —se decidió a preguntar.

—Visión, Pietro. Puedes llamarle por su nombre.

Pietro hizo una mueca.

—Perdona, pero es que se me sigue haciendo rarísimo que mi hermana pequeña esté saliendo con un androide.

—Solo nos llevamos doce minutos —le recordó ella, divertida—. Y se te hace raro porque aún no has puesto el empeño suficiente en conocerle. Si lo hicieras lo entenderías.

—Ya, ya. ¿Pero cómo lo supiste? —insistió. Wanda lo pensó por un momento.

—Bueno, yo creo que eso es algo que simplemente se sabe —contestó ella—. Pero si necesitas que te ponga algunos ejemplos concretos, pues… Yo diría que estás enamorado de alguien cuando piensas en él constantemente, cuando es tu primer pensamiento al despertarte y el último antes de dormirte. Cuando cuentas los minutos para verle y sientes mariposas en el estómago en cuanto lo haces. Cuando se detiene el tiempo si no estás con él y se acelera cuando lo estás. Cuando sientes que el resto del mundo pasa a un segundo plano, cuando todo te recuerda a él. No sé, cosas así. —Su rostro había adquirido una expresión de ensoñación al ponerse a pensar en su persona (androide, lo que fuera) especial. Estaba todavía más bonita que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible. Su hermana era feliz, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

—Ya veo…

—Así que mi hermano por fin se ha enamorado, ¿eh? ¿El mismo chico que hasta hacía nada perseguía a todas las faldas que veía? —bromeó ella.

Pietro se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Era como si hubieran pasado mil años desde eso. Lo cierto es que ya ni recordaba lo que era que no le gustara Clint.

Wanda le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—No quiero que te hagan daño, hermanito —le dijo. No le preguntó de quién se había enamorado porque sí, Wanda le conocía y supuso que era bastante evidente.

—No pasa nada. No soy el primero que se enamora de alguien imposible, ni seré el último —dijo él con algo de resignación.

—Ten cuidado, ¿vale? —le pidió ella de todas formas—. Y ya sabes que pase lo que pase me tienes a mí.

Pietro le pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja y le besó en la frente. 

* * *

Lo peor de todo aquel asunto era que estaba rodeado de parejitas y eso era un recordatorio constante de lo que los demás tenían y él no. Wanda y Visión. Natasha y Bucky. El Capitán y (incomprensiblemente para Pietro) Stark.

Clint y su mujer.

Laura, que trataba a Wanda y a Pietro casi como si fueran sus propios hijos y que a Pietro le caía fenomenal. Y Clint, Clint también tenía a menudo actitudes paternales hacia ellos, pero Pietro nunca había podido verle como una figura paterna.

Ojalá pudiera verle así, como un padre o un hermano mayor, todo sería infinitamente más sencillo. ¿Pero desde cuándo el corazón atendía a razones?

Pietro se tumbó en su cama y se quedó mirando al techo, pensando en lo que le había dicho Wanda. Sí, desde luego, se sentía identificado con todo lo que ella había descrito, no podía negar que todas esas cosas le sucedían a él cada vez que veía a Clint o pensaba en él, pero además había otra cosa que ella no había mencionado, quizá porque se daba por sentado, y que para Pietro era básico:

La _atracción_.

No es que fuera algo exclusivo del enamoramiento, de acuerdo, él había sentido atracción y nada parecido al amor en otras ocasiones, pero consideraba que era clave para saber que alguien te gustaba más que nadie. Fantasear con sus manos en tu cuerpo, su cuerpo bajo las tuyas, tratar de imaginar a qué sabrían sus besos.

Pietro se sentía MUY atraído por Clint.

Cerró los ojos y dibujó a Clint en su mente. Solo quería fingir durante unos minutos que no estaba solo, que por una vez podía alcanzar lo que de verdad deseaba.

Cuando los abrió, Clint estaba allí. Con las rodillas a cada lado de las piernas de Pietro, las palmas de sus manos apoyadas en la almohada a ambos lados de la cabeza de Pietro.

—Hola —dijo Clint, sonriéndole con dulzura.

No, con dulzura no. Sonriendo algo maliciosamente. Sí, eso le encajaba más.

—Clint —susurró Pietro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo que tú quieras, pequeño —le contestó, alzando las cejas de forma sugerente. _Pequeño_. Sigue llamándome así, pensó Pietro. Siempre, siempre así, como si te importara—. Lo que tú quieras, pequeño —repitió Clint.

—Pero lo que yo quiero es imposible —dijo Pietro, aun así ansioso por tocarle, por ser tocado por él.

—Puede. Pero estoy aquí, ¿no? ¿Qué quieres, Pietro? Dímelo.

—A ti. Te quiero a ti —admitió débilmente.

—Aquí me tienes.

—No. Esto no está bien.

—¿Por qué? Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Así no hacemos daño a nadie.

Pietro tragó saliva.

—Pietro. Si te va a hacer sentir mal, entonces me voy, no pasa nada. No cambiará nada entre nosotros, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

No. No. Si se marchaba sería todavía peor.

Decidiéndose, Pietro cogió la camiseta de Clint y tiró hacia él. La boca de Clint descendió sobre la suya y se besaron con urgencia, como si llevaran horas caminando por el desierto y sus bocas fueran un oasis de agua dulce y cristalina. Así le sabía a Pietro, al menos, aunque la analogía dejara algo que desear.

Clint enredó su lengua con la de Pietro, mapeó su boca, le lamió sus labios. Pietro se aferró al cuello de Clint, pasó sus dedos por el corto pelo castaño, empezó a respirar más deprisa cuando Clint le besó por debajo de las orejas, pasó la lengua por su nuez, dejó un reguero de besos por encima del cuello de la camiseta de Pietro.

—Llevas demasiada ropa —se quejó Clint—. Déjame ver ese cuerpazo que sé que se esconde ahí debajo —le ordenó.

Pietro asintió, algo avergonzado. Clint se echó para atrás, permitiendo que Pietro se incorporara lo suficiente para quitarse la camiseta. Clint le miró apreciativamente.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior. Cogió a Pietro de los hombros y volvió a tumbarle—.  Eres impresionante, ¿lo sabes?

Pietro sabía que tenía buen cuerpo. Desde que salió del coma había pasado muchas horas en el gimnasio para recuperar la masa muscular que había perdido, y prácticamente ya volvía a estar como antes.

Pero en aquel momento lo único que quería era que Clint le mirara justo así, con sus ojos claros oscurecidos por el deseo, como si no hubiera nadie en el mundo que le atrajera más que Pietro. Clint era al único al que quería gustar.

—Tócame —le pidió a Clint, sin molestarse en disimular la necesidad en su voz.

Clint pasó sus manos –manos rudas, ásperas, fuertes; bendito tiro al arco– de forma casi reverente por su piel encendida, trazando las líneas de los pectorales y los abdominales de Pietro. Le pellizcó los pezones y se inclinó para besar y lamer su ombligo.

—Tienes el ombligo por fuera —señaló Clint, como si le pareciera algo fascinante—. Es absurdo lo mucho que eso me pone.

Pietro hizo el intento de reír, pero lo único que le salió fue un jadeo.

—Tú me pones a mí. Muchísimo —admitió Pietro. Clint sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. —Clint clavó su mirada en la tienda de campaña que se había formado en los pantalones de Pietro—. Deberíamos ocuparnos de ello, ¿no? —Clint contorneó el botón del pantalón de Pietro con un dedo antes de desabrocharlo.

—Por favor —suplicó Pietro, aunque estaba tan excitado que lo más probable fuera que en cuanto Clint le tocara allí terminara al segundo. Levantó las caderas y Clint le deslizó los pantalones por las piernas, tirándolos al suelo.

—Fuera esto también. —Clint le bajó los boxers y silbó apreciativamente—. Caray, nene. No mentías en eso de que te pongo, pero quizá debería dejar de llamarte pequeño.

Pietro se tapó la cara con las manos, y oyó reírse a Clint.

—¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Te da vergüenza? —le preguntó Clint.

—Claro que me da vergüenza si me miras así —murmuró Pietro en sus manos.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Como si me muriera de hambre y tú fueras un delicioso bistec cocinado al punto?

—¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? —Pietro se destapó la cara y decidió que deberían estar en condiciones más igualadas, al menos—. Ahora eres tú el que lleva demasiada ropa.

—Quítamela, pues —le invitó Clint, y Pietro no dudó en aceptar el ofrecimiento. Le quitó la camisa a cuadros de franela que llevaba encima y luego la camiseta, y la visión de su torso desnudo le dejó sin aliento. Pasó sus dedos de forma tentativa por su pecho, después por sus hombros, y finalmente deslizó sus manos por los musculosos y bronceados brazos de Clint. _Sus brazos_. Pietro nunca hubiera pensado que unos brazos pudieran ser sexys, nunca les había prestado ni la mínima atención, pero eso había sido antes de conocer a Clint. Podría pasarse horas solo mirando y acariciando esos brazos increíbles.

—Dios, me vuelves completamente loco —dijo Pietro, abrazándole de nuevo por el cuello para besarle, inhalando intensamente por la nariz. Clint olía a madera recién cortada y a la tierra justo después de la lluvia.

Clint rompió el beso y le ofreció su mano. Pietro le cogió por la muñeca y se la llevó a la boca, lamiéndole la palma de la mano hasta humedecérsela del todo. Después introdujo uno de los dedos de Clint entre sus labios y succionó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras lo hacía para dejarle perfectamente claro lo que se moría de ganas de hacer más tarde si se le presentaba la ocasión.

—Suficiente —jadeó Clint, y bajó su mano hasta la excitación de Pietro. Este arqueó la espalda en cuanto los dedos de Clint se cerraron a su alrededor.

—Sí, sí, sí, Clint —gimoteó. Solo era su mano, y por un lado no era ni lo más remotamente suficiente porque ansiaba sentir mucho más del otro hombre, pero por el otro se sentía increíble y perfecto y maravilloso, tanto que como se temía todo se iba a terminar en cuestión de segundos.

Y en cuanto se terminara…

Pietro buscó la mano libre de Clint, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—No te vayas. Por favor, por favor, Clint, quédate conmigo. —Pietro estaba tan ido que ya ni siquiera debía estar hablando inglés, en algún momento había cambiado a su idioma nativo, pero Clint no pareció tener ningún problema en entenderle.

—No me iré a menos que tú quieras, pequeño. Tú mandas aquí.

—No me digas eso —le imploró. Estaba al borde del precipicio, así que sabía que la magia estaba a punto de romperse.

—No soy yo. Haré lo que tú quieras que haga. Diré lo que tú quieras escuchar. Es tu fantasía, Pietro.

—No, no, no. —No te vayas, no desaparezcas, quiso pedirle otra vez, pero no fueron palabras lo que salieron de su boca.

 

Pietro respiró ruidosamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por la intensidad de su clímax.

Clint ya no estaba allí. La mano que todavía descansaba entre sus piernas era la suya propia.

Se pasó la otra mano por el pelo.

—¿Y ahora cómo voy a mirarle a la cara después de esto? —se preguntó, en voz alta, pero esa vez no le respondió nadie. 

* * *

La respuesta a esa pregunta era: no iba a poder mirarle a la cara nunca más.

Básicamente, a Pietro le daba tanto apuro encontrarse a Clint que había optado por evitarle completamente. Por una vez, Pietro se alegraba de que Clint no viviera allí.

Así que, la siguiente vez que Clint volvió a la base (antes de lo que esperaba Pietro, la verdad), Pietro se las apañó para escabullirse cada vez que corría el riesgo de coincidir con él. Incluso, en su momento de mayor pánico -Clint le había visto y había hecho el intento de acercarse a él, pero Pietro había desaparecido, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta-, había valorado la posibilidad de irse de la base y aceptar el ofrecimiento de Coulson de formar parte de su equipo por una temporada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tomar esa decisión solo para no toparse con Clint era una niñería.

Casado o no, era evidente que Clint jamás podría interesarse por un crío inmaduro como él.

 

Obviamente su plan de salir corriendo no iba a funcionar indefinidamente, y al final Clint le interceptó en el gimnasio. Pietro ahora se pasaba todavía más horas allí, ya que si se cansaba hasta el límite de sus fuerzas era menos probable que luego le quedaran ganas para… Um, repetir su sesión de jugueteo consigo mismo, porque por más que intentara pensar en otras personas, en chicas que siempre le habían parecido atractivas, sus pensamientos irremediablemente terminaban derivando en Clint y sus malditos brazos sexys.

—Como salgas corriendo, Pietro Maximoff, te juro que te vas a acordar de mí —le increpó Clint. Estaba enfadado, y con razón. También era atractivo cuando se enfadaba, pensó Pietro, y se recriminó a sí mismo el hacerlo. Esos eran la clase de pensamientos que debería evitar, al menos en su presencia.

Pietro miró con ansiedad hacia la salida, pero se quedó quieto.

—¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes conmigo? —demandó saber Clint, acercándose a él. Pietro retrocedió unos pasos.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —le respondió Pietro, tratando de sonar sincero. No lo consiguió.

—No me vengas con gilipolleces. ¿Te crees que soy idiota y no me doy cuenta de que llevas días evitándome? He vuelto antes de lo que tenía pensado porque me tenías preocupado y tú vas y me tratas así.

Pietro se atrevió a echar una mirada a su cara después de eso. ¿Clint había vuelto antes porque estaba preocupado por él? Pero en cuanto lo hizo le inundaron las imágenes de sus fantasías y se sintió culpable. Volvió a desviar la mirada.

—Estoy desanimado por el asunto de Connor y lo único que quiero es estar solo, ya está —dijo. Al menos era medio verdad.

—Pero solo me evitas a mí. ¿Acaso crees que es mi culpa que no le hayamos encontrado aún? —Clint sonaba dolido. Pietro apretó los puños.

—Claro que no. No es eso, Clint. Tú no has hecho nada. —Siguió con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—¿Entonces qué es? —insistió él.

—No es nada —musitó Pietro.

—¿Cómo no va a ser nada si ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a la cara? Dímelo.

—No.

—Pietro. Dímelo.

—No puedo.

—No voy a irme hasta que me digas lo que te pasa conmigo, y sabes que puedo llegar a ser más cabezón que tú.

Pietro sacudió la cabeza e hizo el ademán de marcharse, caminando, no corriendo, pero Clint le cogió del brazo. El contacto de sus dedos le provocó un estremecimiento.

—Déjalo, Clint, de verdad —le suplicó—. No te evitaré más, pero no me hagas decírtelo.

Clint le soltó del brazo y le cogió de la cara con ambas manos.

—Hey, sea lo que sea, no me voy a enfadar contigo. No creo que hayas hecho nada tan grave como para que te de tanto miedo contármelo. Confías en mí, ¿no, peque?

Pietro sintió cómo se desintegraban todas sus defensas y las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa!

Los brazos de Clint cayeron a sus costados y se quedó mirando a Pietro boquiabierto. Pietro empezó a acalorarse cuando los segundos pasaron y Clint seguía en silencio.

—Por favor, di algo —le pidió—. Lo que sea menos que no lo has visto venir.

Clint pareció reaccionar con eso. Se pasó una mano por la nuca, inseguro.

—Oh, Pietro, no me esperaba… Dios, Laura tiene razón. Para ser Ojo de Halcón parece que esté ciego con estas cosas. Pero sabes que estoy casado, no puedo…

Pietro levantó las manos.

—Ya lo sé. No me hago ilusiones ni espero nada, de verdad. De todas formas, no me ves como nada más que un crío impertinente…

—¿Qué dices? No. —Clint le cogió de la muñeca y le acarició el pulso acelerado—. ¿Me sacas de quicio muchas veces? Pues sí, pero así eres tú, y no te cambiaría por nada. Mírate, Pietro. Eres un hombre impresionante. Eres una preciosidad. Cualquiera daría lo que fuera para estar con alguien como tú.

—Está claro que cualquiera no —masculló Pietro. Clint suspiró.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento, pero no te apartes de mí por esto. Eres importante para mí, y te quiero, aunque sea de otra forma a como a ti te gustaría que lo hiciera.

Dolía escuchar esas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo le provocaron cierto alivio. Clint solo había rechazado su amor, no todo lo demás.

—No sé cómo comportarme contigo ahora —le confesó.

—Como siempre. Sigamos siendo amigos como siempre, Pietro.

Pietro asintió.

—¿Si no estuvieras casado…? —empezó a preguntar. Era patético, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

—Claro que sí. De esto no te quepa ninguna duda. —Clint le sonrió.

—¿Crees que algún día encontraré yo también a mi alma gemela, como tú y Laura?

—Eh, no te obsesiones con lo del alma gemela, ni siquiera tiene por qué ser algo romántico. Yo creo que mi alma gemela es Natasha, y Laura es la mujer a la que amo. Pero sí, seguro que encontrarás a esa persona, peque.

Pietro exhaló. Con el pecho todo contraído, le costó.

Aún no sabía cómo, pero se olvidaría de Clint. Le olvidaría y conocería a alguien que pudiera corresponderle y entonces dejaría de sentirse tan miserable como se sentía en aquel momento y sería tan dichoso como lo era Wanda con su Visión. Porque él también se merecía su final feliz.

Lo haría a partir de mañana.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —le preguntó tímidamente—. Solo una vez. Con una sola vez me basta.

Clint le sonrió de nuevo.

—Claro que sí. Ven aquí.

Clint le abrazó y Pietro cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación de estar entre sus brazos.

Dios. Realmente le gustaban esos brazos. 

* * *

Wanda abrió la puerta de su habitación y le bastó un único vistazo a la cara de su hermano para saber que necesitaba urgentemente una cura contra el desamor.

—Vamos —le dijo, cogiéndole de la mano.

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar con una tarrina de helado tamaño familiar entre ellos.

—Helado y una película romántica para llorar a gusto, y mañana te sentirás mejor seguro —le explicó Wanda.

—¿Ha de ser romántica por fuerza? —Pietro arrugó la nariz.

—Sí. Hazme caso. Toma. —Le alcanzó una cuchara y encendió la tele.

A media _Titanic_ , con la tarrina de helado completamente vacía a sus pies, Pietro apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana. Wanda le acarició el pelo de la manera en la que lo hacía desde que eran niños y no dijo nada cuando las lágrimas de él le mojaron el vestido.


	14. Tony y Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay algo que Steve no ha hecho nunca y Tony está encantado de remediarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como sé que tenía muy abandonados a Steve y a Tony, qué mejor que devolverles el protagonismo con una buena dosis de fluff y de puro pastel antes de que llegue... Bueno, no voy a adelantar acontecimientos :)  
> La canción que canta Tony al final es [Chances Are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnQtSUbgFL0).

—¿Sabes qué no he hecho nunca? —preguntó Steve, entretenido jugando con sus dedos índice y pulgar con los mechones del corto cabello oscuro de Tony.

Tony, medio frito ya, levantó la cabeza del pecho desnudo de Steve para mirarle a la cara.

—Cariño mío, normalmente estaría deseando que me contaras tus fantasías y haría todo lo posible por ponerlas en práctica de inmediato, pero ya es un milagro que hoy haya tenido las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo una vez después de tu entrenamiento… Si me pides ahora otro asalto me matas —dijo Tony. Steve levantó una ceja—. No será ese tu plan secreto, ¿no?

Steve rio, y Tony sintió las vibraciones de su cuerpo.

—Claro que sí, Tony, no se me ha ocurrido nada más rápido para deshacerme de ti y quedarme con tu dinero. Y no te quejes, que hoy he hecho yo casi todo el trabajo —le recordó. Tony esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Sí… Y aprecio tu esfuerzo, no me malinterpretes, pero, ya sabes, si quieres que yo colabore un poco más…

—Tony, tu entrenamiento es importante —protestó Steve. Tony suspiró. Después del susto que se llevó Steve con lo de Bucky no le culpaba, pero es que se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio.

—Ya sé que es importante. No te estoy diciendo que lo cortemos de raíz, solo digo que podrías ser un poquito menos estricto porque al fin y al cabo así saldríamos beneficiados los dos. Y esto también cuenta como hacer ejercicio, ¿no? —Tony hizo bailar sus cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—A menos que pretendas reducir a tus enemigos a base de sexo, que espero que no, esto no lo cuento como entrenamiento —insistió Steve. Tony le pasó la lengua por la zona del esternón—. Pero me lo pensaré —concedió.

Tony le dio un largo beso en la boca como agradecimiento.

—Bueno. Y ahora dime lo que no has hecho nunca, que así me voy preparando para la próxima vez —dijo Tony apoyando el codo en la almohada.

—No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones que no es nada sexual —aclaró Steve, de repente avergonzado—. Pero es igual. Ya te lo contaré otro día.

—Ni hablar. Ya me has quitado el sueño y no voy a poder dormirme hasta que me lo cuentes.

—Sí, seguro —dijo Steve con una sonrisa—. No es nada especial… Volar. Volar es lo que no he hecho nunca, y no sé por qué últimamente me ha dado por pensar en ello.

—Supongo que no estás hablando en sentido figurado, ¿no?  Porque a menos que esté perdiendo facultades, yo diría que te he subido al séptimo cielo un montón de veces. La última hace solo unos minutos, de hecho.

—No, no estás perdiendo facultades —le respondió Steve riendo—. Aunque la última ha sido más mérito mío que tuyo, en realidad. Me refería a volar, literalmente. No en avión, volar como hacéis tú o Sam.

—Juraría que alguna vez te he llevado en brazos —dijo Tony con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, y Sam también. Y me he tirado de aviones con y sin paracaídas, que supongo que más o menos también cuenta. Pero siempre ha sido en combate, y en esos momentos mi mente está concentrada en otras cosas. Me gustaría… —Steve desvió la mirada un momento—. Ahhhh, me siento un poco idiota pidiéndotelo.

Tony sonrió. Steve nunca iba a dejar de ser el chico más adorable de todo el planeta.

—¿Un paseo por las nubes, tesoro? ¿Eso es lo que me estás pidiendo?

—Sí, supongo que sí. Me haría… mucha ilusión volar contigo solo por el placer de hacerlo. Quiero saber qué se siente. ¿Tú qué sientes cuando vuelas, Tony? —le preguntó.

Al pensarlo, Tony se dio cuenta de que hacía bastante tiempo que él tampoco volaba simplemente por placer, y de repente le entraron unas ganas terribles de correr a ponerse el traje y remediarlo.

—Me siento libre —le contestó—. Como si todos los problemas y responsabilidades del día a día dejaran de tener importancia. Cuando estás ahí arriba y todo el mundo se vuelve pequeñito bajo tus pies, te sientes básicamente invencible. Es increíble, Steve, no creo que le pueda hacer justicia con palabras. Sin duda es la mejor sensación del mundo. —Tony hizo una pequeña pausa, recorriendo con su vista el cuerpo perfecto de su Steve—. Bueno, no. La segunda.

Steve le cogió del cuello y le besó en los labios.

—Suena maravilloso. ¿Me llevarías contigo alguna vez?

—Ahora mismo, si quieres —le ofreció. Pudo ver que Steve valoró aceptar la proposición, pero al final, como siempre, primó su sensatez.

—Ahora prefiero que duermas. ¿Qué te parece mañana? Te dejo que te saltes el entrenamiento, si quieres.

—Ah, mira. ¿Ves como cuando te conviene a ti decides ser más flexible? Pero sí, mañana me parece estupendo.

La sonrisa que le regaló Steve fue deslumbrante. 

* * *

—Bueno. ¿Listo? —le preguntó Tony, ya en el exterior de la base. A Steve se le hizo raro que Tony estuviera cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con la armadura de Iron Man mientras que él iba vestido de calle; era una tontería, pero le ponía nervioso.

—¿Debería ponerme yo también el traje?

—No, ¿para qué? Solo es un paseo.

Steve tomó una gran bocanada de aire, terminó de mentalizarse, y le dijo a Tony que estaba preparado. Tony le cogió fuertemente de la cintura con un brazo al tiempo que los propulsores de sus botas cobraban vida. Steve se cogió de su cuello y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en el cielo y la base se había reducido tanto de tamaño que parecía que fuera de juguete.

—¿Todo bien por ahora? —quiso asegurarse Tony.

—Sí… Es increíble que sea tan fácil…

 _—Parece_ fácil, Steve. Pero no te olvides que detrás de la creación de esta armadura está mi mente privilegiada, que esto no es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera.

—Lo sé, y eso lo hace todavía más extraordinario. El hombre que llegó del pasado volando en brazos del hombre que diseña el futuro… —dijo Steve, maravillado.

Guardaron silencio unos instantes, mientras Steve saboreaba la sensación de estar suspendido en el aire solo con el brazo metálico de Iron Man como soporte.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Steve, Tony empezó a cantar.

—Yo te quiero enseñar un fantástico mundo, ven… —dudó un segundo— soldado, y deja a tu corazón soñaaaaaaar.

Steve estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Qué?

—Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas, ven soldado, y déjate llevar a un mundo ideal.

—¿ _Aladdin_ , Tony? ¿En serio? —Steve no podía parar de reír.

—Totalmente en serio. Un mundo ideaaaaaal. Un mundo en el que tú y yo podamos decidir cómo vivir sin nadie que lo impidaaaaaa.

Un mundo que nunca pude imaginar, pensó Steve, encantado, y Tony se puso en marcha.

Steve estiró su brazo cuando atravesaron un banco de nubes, fascinado (no eran para nada suaves y esponjosas como te vendían los dibujos animados, pero no le importó ni lo más mínimo), y mientras surcaban los cielos y Steve disfrutaba de la visión de una Nueva York como nunca la había conocido antes, entendió el sentimiento de libertad al que se refirió Tony cuando le preguntó sobre ello.

Es más, también fue más que consciente de que, tal y como decía la canción, nunca más podría volver atrás ni querría hacerlo aunque tuviera la oportunidad. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que no había nada en el mundo que le hiciera sentirse más vivo que cuando estaba en combate, que pelear era lo único que sacaba su verdadero yo, pero eso había dejado de ser verdad en el momento en el que comenzó a compartir su vida con Tony Stark y descubrió todas las cosas maravillosas que podía ofrecerle este nuevo mundo en el que había despertado.

Tony aumentó la velocidad, hizo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire y subió todo lo alto que pudo. Le recordó un poco a aquellas montañas rusas a las que le llevaba Bucky antes de la guerra, pero todavía mejor y más excitante. Steve se agarró más fuerte a Tony.

—¡No me sueltes! —le pidió.

—Nunca —le respondió Tony.

Steve estaba casi sin aire de la emoción cuando al fin Tony aterrizó en lo alto de una montaña, pero en cuanto Tony se quitó el casco Steve fue derecho a su boca para transmitirle con sus besos lo mucho que había significado vivir esa experiencia juntos, ya que no se veía capaz de hacerlo con palabras.

—Está claro que te lo has pasado bien, ¿no? —dijo Tony riendo en cuanto se separaron.

Se sentaron a contemplar el atardecer, y poco a poco el cielo se fue oscureciendo y las estrellas se asomaron para darle la bienvenida a una nueva noche.

—Steve, si tanto te gusta volar puedo ponerte unos propulsores en las botas de tu traje. O hacerte una armadura, incluso podrías heredar el Iron Patriot. No es que me traiga muy buenos recuerdos, pero te pega mucho más a ti que a Rhodey, la verdad sea dicha.

Steve negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Gracias, pero no. Para el combate yo donde me manejo bien es en tierra y con mi escudo. Para volar por placer prefiero hacerlo así, contigo —afirmó. Tony le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hay veces que me asombra con qué poco puedo hacerte feliz —le dijo Tony.

—Esto no es poco. Esto para mí es enorme. —Steve extendió sus brazos como para indicar lo grande que era—. Me das el mundo, Tony. Me das todo lo que te pido. ¿Cómo no voy a ser feliz?

Tony miró al cielo.

—Si me lo pidieras, subiría allí arriba ahora mismo y te bajaría una estrella, tesoro. Vaciaría el firmamento por ti si hiciera falta.

—Sé que lo harías —le contestó Steve—. Lo harías, aunque el recuerdo de tu viaje al agujero de gusano te siga carcomiendo las entrañas, ¿verdad?

Tony asintió.

—Y ese es uno de los muchos motivos por los que te quiero tantísimo —le dijo Steve, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Tony, sin importarle que con la armadura puesta no notaría realmente el contacto; sabía que Tony lo sentiría igual.

—Siendo como soy un hombre de ciencia no niego que siento curiosidad por saber qué hay ahí fuera, aunque hoy por hoy no tenga demasiadas ganas de descubrirlo por mí mismo. Quizás algún día cambie de opinión y me apetezca irme a explorar. Vendrías conmigo, ¿no?

—Te seguiría hasta el último rincón del universo. ¿Sabes? Empezando por mi transformación, he visto cosas que jamás imaginé que pudieran ser posibles, y aun así se me sigue antojando increíble no solo que existan otros mundos como el de Thor, sino que toda la inmensidad del espacio debe estar repleta de cosas asombrosas.

—Es que era muy arrogante por nuestra parte asumir que estábamos solos en el universo —observó Tony.

—Desde luego. ¿Tú cómo te imaginas que son los seres vivos de otros planetas? ¿Serán como nosotros, como Thor y Loki? ¿O serán más parecidos a los Chitauri?

—Bueno, supongo que habrá de todo. Habrá humanoides como nosotros, pero probablemente de otros colores diferentes. Yo que sé, verdes, o rosas. Quizá hasta haya animales y plantas que hablen.

Steve soltó una risita incrédula.

—Me cuesta imaginármelo, pero eso sí que me gustaría verlo. A lo mejor cualquier día de estos vienen de visita algunos de estos seres y salimos de dudas sin tener que salir nosotros al espacio —dijo.

—Y con todo lo que hemos vivido ya, creo que ya estamos curados de espanto —dijo Tony sonriendo.

—Sí… Tampoco diría que no a un poco de tranquilidad, por eso. Al menos por una temporada.

—Creo que para nosotros eso es mucho pedir, pero sí, tampoco me importaría. Oye, Steve, ¿qué te parece si para nuestras próximas vacaciones nos cruzamos el país de punta a punta en tu moto? ¿Te gustaría?

Steve lo visualizó; sintió el viento en su cara, como antes, volando, pero teniendo él el control, disfrutando de su propia sensación de libertad e invencibilidad. Se vio descubriendo rincones escondidos de un país del que todavía le quedaban tantas cosas por ver, con Tony detrás rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda. Solo de pensarlo volvió a sentirse tan vivo como lo hizo cuando estaba en el cielo.

—Un mundo ideal que contemplar tú junto a mí —le dijo con la voz llena de amor, y Tony rio antes de besarle.

—¿Quieres que volvamos ya a casa? Estoy lleno de energía y creo que deberías aprovecharlo. Incluso me siento optimista y creo que podríamos hacer un doblete y todo.

Steve estaba seguro que el sexo de esa noche iba a ser de lo más entusiasta por ambas partes y no podía esperar para arrancarle esa armadura a Tony, pero antes que eso necesitaba pedirle otra cosa.

—Enseguida, pero antes… Um, la verdad es que con el tiempo que llevamos juntos, me ha sorprendido no saber que cantabas.

Tony vaciló.

—Ah… Bueno, la verdad es que no suelo hacerlo muy a menudo.

—¿Por qué? Incluso con la voz distorsionada de la armadura y tu entonación exagerada para hacer la gracia de la canción está claro que lo haces muy bien, y me encantaría oír tu voz natural. ¿Cantarías para mí?

Tony le besó en la comisura de los labios.

—La verdad es que… Cuando era un adolescente solía cantarle a mi madre y solo a ella, porque a ella le encantaba oírme. Decía que tenía la voz más bonita del mundo y que cada vez que cantaba le llenaba de paz y de ternura. Supongo que después de morir ella dejé de hacerlo porque cantar me hacía pensar en esos momentos y… Ya te imaginas lo doloroso que era.

—Oh. —Steve se sintió fatal por habérselo pedido tan alegremente—. Lo siento mucho, Tony. Olvídalo, entonces. Entiendo que eso es algo que era especial para ti y tu madre y lo que menos quiero es que te pongas triste. Volvamos a casa.

Steve hizo el ademán de ponerse en pie, pero Tony le indicó que no se moviera.

—Steve, mi vida. ¿No te acabo de decir que si tú me lo pidieras subiría a lo más alto del firmamento y te bajaría una estrella? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no haría esto otro por ti?

Steve quiso insistir en que no era necesario, pero Tony le puso un dedo en la boca para acallarle.

—Chances are you’ll find me somewhere on your road tonight, seems I always end up driving by. Ever since I’ve known you it just seems you’re on my way. All the rules of logic don’t apply. I long to see you in the night, be with you ‘till the morning light…

Bajo las estrellas, en la cima de su mundo ideal, Tony cantó para Steve.

Tony tenía una voz maravillosa, dulce, melódica y también melancólica. Steve comprendió de inmediato lo afortunada que se sentía Maria Stark cada vez que su hijo cantaba para ella.

Steve cerró los ojos y dejó que la calidez de la voz de Tony llenara su corazón por completo.


	15. Steve, Tony y Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil va a visitar a los chicos a la base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay spoilers de la tercera temporada de Agents of SHIELD.

Como de costumbre, Tony tenía la música a toda pastilla mientras trabajaba en el taller. Estaba diseñando un traje para Pietro, porque era el único que no tenía uniforme propio y porque quería animar un poco al pobre chaval. Tony se sentía un poco culpable ya que al fin y al cabo había sido él quien había convencido a Steve para que dejara ir a Pietro a aquella fallida misión, pero más que nada le daba pena porque era evidente que no lo estaba pasando demasiado bien con su amor no correspondido. Al principio tenía que admitir que era muy gracioso ver cómo al chico le hacían chiribitas los ojos cada vez que aparecía Barton y esas caras que ponía de estar imaginándose ya una futura boda Clietro cuando Barton miraba para otro lado (y todavía más gracioso era que Barton no se enteraba de nada, angelito), pero estaba claro que el chaval ahora estaba sufriendo con todo el asunto y Tony esperaba subirle un poco el ánimo.

FRIDAY tuvo que apagar la música para avisarle de que tenía una visita. Tony le dio permiso para abrir la puerta y su expresión fue de absoluta sorpresa cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? ¡Mira quién no estaba muerto, sino que estaba de parranda! —exclamó al ver a Phil Coulson en carne y hueso—. Por fin te has dignado a hacernos una visita.

—Me alegro de verte, Tony. —Phil le estrechó la mano calurosamente.

—No te veía desde lo de Loki. Empezaba a pensar que Steve me estaba tomando el pelo con eso de que estabas vivo y de que encima eras el nuevo Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿Y ahora cómo te llamo? Ya no puedo seguir con la gracia de que tu nombre de pila es “Agente”.

—Creo que sobrevivirás si me llamas Phil —dijo Coulson, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y siento haber estado tan desaparecido, pero me han obligado las circunstancias, ya sabes cómo es esto.

Tony le ofreció un asiento.

—Espero que hayas previsto que tu visita sea larga porque tienes muchas cosas que contarme. Demando un montón de detalles jugosos y cotilleos varios, porque es lo mínimo que me debes después de haberme tenido abandonado tanto tiempo.

Phil le sonrió afablemente.

—Y yo que creía que te alegrarías de perderme de vista por una temporada. Pero te lo creas o no, te he echado de menos, Tony. Aunque me vas a perdonar si mi visita no es puramente social…

Fue entonces cuando Tony se dio cuenta de que lo que llevaba Phil en la mano izquierda no era un guante.

—¿Qué diablos te ha pasado en la mano? —le preguntó, atónito.

—Es… una larga historia. El caso es que he probado un montón de manos robóticas y aunque todas me han funcionado bien… —Coulson se detuvo un momento y puso una expresión curiosa, como si estuviera recordando algo en concreto que había hecho con una de esas extremidades artificiales—, no he terminado de acostumbrarme a ninguna, y esperaba que tú pudieras hacerme una a ver si así encuentro la definitiva. Tengo muchas anécdotas escabrosas que ofrecerte a cambio, no te preocupes.

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—Y pensar que durante un tiempo te pagaban para hacerme de canguro tú a mí. Mírate ahora, hecho unos zorros que estás… Déjame ver eso, anda.

Coulson se quitó la mano de metal y se la pasó a Tony, quien se puso a analizarla con interés.

—Así que tú y Steve, ¿eh? —le preguntó Phil, levantándose para inspeccionar cada rincón del taller mientras dejaba trabajar a Tony.

—Sí. ¿Celoso, Director?

—Y tanto. Me voy a la cama llorando cada noche pensando en ello. Pero eh, si Steve te soporta, bien por ti, supongo.

Tony sonrió.

—¿Volviste a ver a tu violoncelista? —le preguntó. Phil puso expresión resignada.

—Eso pertenece al pasado.

—¿Y no ha habido nadie más desde que volviste? Con lo estresante que es tu trabajo digo yo que una alegría de vez en cuando no te iría nada mal, ni que sea para liberar tensión.

—Sí, hubo alguien —contestó Phil secamente, con la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Hubo? ¿En pasado? ¿Qué ocurrió? —inquirió Tony. La cara de Phil ya no mostraba resignación, sino que se podía entrever en ella dolor, y arrepentimiento, y también algo de rencor.

—No salió bien. Dejémoslo ahí —dijo el Director, y Tony no insistió más. Ya que por fin se veían después del trágico destino de Coulson en el Helitransporte, Tony no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato.

—Bueno. ¿Esas anécdotas escabrosas que me has prometido…?

Phil sonrió, se relajó, volvió a sentarse al lado de Tony y charlaron durante horas en agradable compañía. 

* * *

Coulson no había llegado solo, sino que se había traído consigo a los suyos. Era una buena ocasión para que los miembros de ambos equipos se conocieran mejor e hicieran buenas migas, ya que probablemente algún día les tocaría luchar a todos juntos, y qué mejor ocasión que esta. Por la noche tenían planeado cenar juntos pero mientras tanto cada uno había ocupado su lugar para pasar el día: Daisy y Lincoln en la sala de entrenamiento con Wanda y Pietro (por suerte la sala estaba perfectamente preparada para resistir los poderes de cada uno de ellos); Mack, Visión y Rhodey se habían instalado en la sala de estar con la X-Box; FitzSimmons se habían ido derechos al laboratorio con Helen para admirar los nuevos avances de la doctora; Bucky, Sam, Hunter y Joey estaban fuera jugando al fútbol y Natasha, Melinda y Bobbi se ponían al día de sus respectivas vidas al tiempo que se relajaban en el jacuzzi.

Phil se sentó a la barra de la cocina con una taza de café humeante y allí fue donde Steve se reunió con él. 

—Un placer tenerte por aquí, Phil —le saludó. Se sirvió un café, sacó del armario unas galletas que guardaban para cuando tenían invitados y se sentó enfrente de su amigo.

—Ya me tocaba pasarme a ver cómo lo tenéis todo, aunque al final he acabado trayéndole más trabajo a Tony —dijo Phil.

—Tony está encantado de ayudar, por eso no te apures. ¿Te puedo preguntar si hay alguna novedad sobre lo que te comenté? —Steve cogió unas cuantas galletitas recubiertas de chocolate y se las metió en la boca.

—Me temo que nada nuevo. —Phil inspeccionó el surtido de galletas y se decidió por una de las de coco—. Hemos confirmado que han desaparecido varios chicos por la misma zona de Brooklyn y en situaciones muy parecidas a las del muchacho que encontrasteis. Todos huérfanos o fugados de casa, como sospechábamos. Pero por ahora seguimos sin encontrar a dónde se los han llevado.

—Quienquiera que los está secuestrando, está claro que sabe cómo ocultar sus huellas —Steve suspiró.

—Siento no poder traerte mejores noticias.

—No te disculpes. Suficiente haces ayudándonos con todo lo que tenéis encima.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer —Phil le sonrió amablemente. Steve observó su rostro que le pareció más demacrado que de costumbre, reparó en los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien, Phil? Pareces cansado —señaló. Aunque cansado no sería la palabra. Se le veía atormentado, como si tuviera un gran peso sobre los hombros pero no tuviera con quién compartirlo.

—Mucho trabajo —le quitó importancia su amigo, pero estaba claro que era más que eso.

—¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? —se ofreció.

—No te preocupes —dijo Phil.

—Claro que me preocupo. Veo que los últimos acontecimientos están haciendo mella en ti —insistió Steve. Phil le miró largamente antes de contestar.

—Eso es porque no soy como tú, Steve, que sabes compartimentar mucho mejor que yo. Antes, cuando me tocaba hacer de vuestro canguro, como lo llama Tony, todo esto lo llevaba mejor. Ahora… Me tomo las cosas de forma muy personal, demasiado. Creo que no tengo pasta para ser Director, no tengo la mente lo suficientemente fría.

Steve no estaba nada de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

—No es cierto y lo sabes, Phil. He trabajado contigo y sé de lo que eres capaz. Todo tu equipo te admira y te necesita.

Phil se medio encogió de hombros.

—Eso no me hacer ser el más idóneo para el trabajo, pero te agradezco la preocupación, de veras.

Antes de que Steve pudiera rebatirle otra vez, Tony apareció en la cocina.

—Espero que lo de la mano no fuera una excusa para tenerme ocupado en el taller mientras tú aquí tratas de robarme a mi hombre, que nos conocemos —dijo, sirviéndose él también una taza de café y apoyándose en Steve.

—¡Tony! —protestó Steve, ruborizado. Pero se fijó en que la mirada de Phil se había suavizado un poco, y las arrugas al lado de sus ojos ahora eran más visibles.

—Es que acariciar con dedos anhelantes mi colección de cromos de Capitán América ya no es suficiente para satisfacer mis necesidades, compréndeme —bromeó Phil, y Steve se puso todavía más rojo. Tony le dio un beso en el hombro y Phil sonrió al verlo—. Ahora en serio, si soy sincero al principio yo también compartía algunas de las dudas de Nick sobre la idea de convertir a Iron Man en uno de los pilares de los Vengadores, pero en cuanto encontramos a Steve supe que ya no teníamos de qué preocuparnos porque tuve la sensación de que os ibais a llevar fantásticamente bien en el campo de batalla, y no me equivoqué. Nunca me imaginé que os llegaríais a compenetrar TAN bien, eso sí —afirmó.

—¿Eso es un eufemismo? —preguntó Tony. Steve le dio un codazo y Phil rio.

—Tony ha tenido la buena vista de juntarse con el hombre más paciente del planeta —añadió Phil.

—Exacto.  Suerte tiene de mi infinita paciencia —dijo Steve, sin poder ocultar el afecto en su voz.

—El misterio aquí es qué ve Steve en ti, porque por más que lo pienso no hay manera de que lo entienda —continuó Phil.

—Ay, pillín, pero si es evidente por qué está conmigo. Si lo que quieres son detalles específicos para hacer tus fantasías más realistas no tienes más que pedírmelos. —Tony puso expresión maliciosa y a Steve le entraron ganas de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Mejor será que cambiemos de tema —propuso, antes de que la conversación se saliera de madre—. Phil, ¿has hecho ya el tour por la base? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Phil asintió y le pegó otro sorbo a su café.

—Lo tenéis muy bien montado. Y me gustan mucho las nuevas incorporaciones, son todos muy buenos chicos.

—Sí, desde luego que sí. Hemos tenido mucha suerte —convino Steve—. Tú también tienes un equipo estupendo, Phil. Se les ve muy unidos.

—Ha costado un poco, pero sí. No podría haber encontrado un equipo mejor. —Era palpable el cariño con el que hablaba de ellos. Phil les miró algo dubitativamente durante un momento y después pareció tomar una decisión—. Tony. Steve. ¿Puedo pediros algo?

—Claro. ¿Qué necesitas? —dijo Steve.

—Me gustaría que me prometierais una cosa. Si me pasara algo… Bueno, sé que no tengo de qué preocuparme porque mi equipo no podría quedar en mejores manos que en las de Melinda y Mack, pero, de todas formas, estaría todavía más tranquilo si me prometéis echarles un ojo de tanto en tanto.

Steve y Tony cruzaron una mirada alarmada.

—Uh… ¿Hay algo que no nos estés contando? —preguntó Steve. Entre lo de antes y ahora esto estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

—¿No tendrás una enfermedad terminal o algo así? —preguntó Tony.

Phil les dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Nada de eso. Pero con esta vida que llevamos, nunca está de más ser un poco precavido —explicó.

Ni Tony ni Steve se mostraron convencidos.

—¿Seguro que solo es eso? Lo dices como si supieras seguro que te va a pasar algo en breve —dijo Tony con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh, te acabo de encargar una mano nueva, ¿no? Y si te la pido a ti es porque tengo intención de usarla durante una larga temporada. Previsión, chicos. Creo que es lo mínimo después de estos últimos años tan… vamos a decir que movidos.

Steve y Tony se volvieron a mirar.

—Muy bien. Evidentemente que echaríamos un ojo a tu equipo, eso no hay ni que preguntarlo. Pero si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda, lo que sea, dínoslo. Intentar hacer las cosas por tu cuenta sin apoyarte en tus amigos no es nunca la solución —le advirtió Steve.

—Lo haré, descuidad. Gracias, chicos. —Phil terminó su café, dejó la taza vacía sobre la barra—. Me muero de hambre. Contadme, ¿qué tenemos esta noche para cenar? 

* * *

Tras la cena y la amena conversación posterior, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Tanto Tony como Steve coincidieron en lo raro que estaba Phil.

—¿Qué le pasará? —preguntó Tony mientras se desvestían y se ponían el pijama.

—No lo sé. La verdad es que está cambiado desde que Nick le trajo de vuelta, pero nunca le había visto tan de bajón como ahora. Incluso se cuestiona a sí mismo y sus capacidades como líder.

—Por lo que me ha contado antes, o mejor dicho por lo que no me ha querido contar, tengo la impresión de que le ha pasado algo verdaderamente traumático con alguna mujer, quizá guarde relación. ¿Tú sabías algo de eso?

—Algo me contó Mack, se ve que hace un tiempo tuvo una historia con una mujer a la que mató aquel agente traidor que fue de su equipo, pero no entró en demasiados detalles. Creo que Phil no quiere pensar en ello.

—¿En serio? Pobre, no tenía ni idea, normal que esté así de decaído. ¿Crees que planea hacer alguna tontería? —Tony comprendía muy bien lo oscuros que podían llegar a ser tus propios pensamientos en determinadas situaciones.

—Espero que no, que solo se trate de una mala racha. Igualmente mañana hablaré con Melinda y le pediré que no le quite ojo de encima, solo por si acaso.

—Sí, será lo mejor —convino Tony. Se metieron en la cama.

—De todas formas, pensándolo bien no es tan descabellado lo que nos ha dicho, ¿no? —dijo Steve.

—Descabellado no sé, pero pesimista un rato.

—Hombre, sí, pero en el fondo puedo entenderlo. Nosotros sabemos lo complicada que es esta vida. Phil llegó a morir de verdad salvando al mundo, tú y yo hemos estado a punto unas cuantas veces haciendo lo propio. Nadie puede saber a ciencia cierta qué ocurrirá el día de mañana, pero hemos de admitir que nosotros lo tenemos aún más crudo que la mayoría.

Tony arrugó la nariz.

—Pues vaya. Entre él y tú vais a conseguir que se me quiten las ganas de vivir.

Steve le sonrió con ternura y le dio un beso en el entrecejo.

—Para nada era esa mi intención, mi amor. Simplemente lo decía en el sentido que hemos de disfrutar de lo que tenemos ahora porque nunca se sabe lo que deparará el futuro. Carpe diem y todo eso.

Tony se quedó en silencio, pensativo. No tenía tan claro que Phil fuera por esos derroteros en concreto, pero sí que era cierto que con la vida que llevaban, tenían que aprovechar y hacer las cosas que querían hacer mientras todavía podían.

Quizá debería decidirse a llevar a cabo de una vez lo que tenía en mente hacer desde hacía algún tiempo, no fuera a ser que de tanto esperar al final se le pasara la oportunidad.

—¿Tony? ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Steve.

—¿Hm? Nada, que sí, que tienes razón. Que hay que aprovechar el tiempo. Y como yo no soy Phil y no tengo que conformarme con fantasear contigo, sino que te tengo en carne y hueso todito para mí… —De un salto Tony se colocó encima de Steve, le besó con ganas y metió las manos debajo de su camiseta para sentir bajo sus dedos la piel caliente de su amado.

Pronto, Phil Coulson abandonó sus pensamientos por completo mientras Tony y Steve se entregaban el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma una vez más.


	16. Tony y James²

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony necesita la ayuda de los dos James.

—Y quería que fueras el primero en saberlo —concluyó Tony, con la atención fija en la expresión de la cara de su mejor amigo. Respiró un poco más tranquilo cuando una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de este.

—Guau, Tony. No sé qué decir, nunca pensé que llegaría a ver este día —le confesó Rhodey con honestidad.

—No te culpo, tú me conoces desde mis días más salvajes. Seguro que pensabas que antes se congelaría el infierno. —Tony se rascó la nariz con nerviosismo—. ¿Crees que hago bien?

Rhodey le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—Tone, por favor, pues claro que sí. Nunca has estado tan bien ni tan contento como ahora, estarías loco si no quisieras conservarlo.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Es lo mismo que pienso yo. Steve es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y para qué esperar más si tengo claro que él lo es todo para mí y que no voy a querer estar con otra persona que no sea él nunca jamás, ¿no?

—Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad. Después de tantos años preocupándome por ti, es un alivio que por fin hayas decidido sentar la cabeza y saber además que lo haces con una gran persona como es Steve.

—¿Ves? Si en el fondo todos salimos ganando con esto. Gracias, Rhode. Poder contar contigo en este momento significa mucho para mí.

—Ven aquí, anda. —Rhodey le envolvió entre sus brazos—. Te quiero, amigo mío. Verte tan feliz hace que yo también lo sea.

Tony le devolvió el abrazo, realmente agradecido de tener en su vida al mejor y más leal amigo que hubiera podido desear, que había permanecido a su lado tanto en los buenos como en los (mucho más numerosos, desgraciadamente) malos momentos y que jamás le había pedido nada a cambio. Estaba seguro que, si no hubiera conocido a Rhodey, nunca habría llegado a donde estaba ahora.

Se separaron al oír un carraspeo embarazoso.

—FRIDAY me ha dicho que querías verme, Tony, pero si estás ocupado no quisiera interrumpir… —dijo Bucky, mordiéndose el labio.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas idiota. Os he reunido a los dos en el taller porque necesito ayuda en un asunto de vital importancia y vosotros dos sois los únicos que podéis proporcionármela.

—¿Sí? —Bucky se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, pero se le veía aliviado de que Rhodey también estuviera allí. No importaba que Tony le hubiera asegurado por activa y por pasiva que no pasaba nada, ni que Tony no hubiera cambiado ni un ápice su manera de tratarle; Bucky seguía distanciándose de él y no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde aquel incidente que Bucky se negaba a dejar atrás.

Tony supuso que todavía necesitaba más tiempo, así que ignoró la frustración que sentía. Confiaba que dada la situación Bucky se mostraría un poco más receptivo al menos durante un ratito.

—Ajá. Se lo acabo de adelantar a Rhodey y por eso me estaba felicitando. Me he decidido y voy a pedirle a Steve que se case conmigo.

—Oh. —La cara de Bucky se transformó en una divertida expresión mezcla de sorpresa y alegría—. ¡Eso es genial, Tony!

—¿Tengo tu bendición? —le preguntó Tony esperanzado. Bucky soltó una carcajada.

—¿De verdad estás solicitando mi permiso para pedir la mano de Steve? ¿En qué año estamos?

—Bueno, no es exactamente tu permiso —masculló Tony, incómodo—. Pero tú no eres solo el mejor amigo de Steve, eres su familia. Es importante para mí tener tu apoyo.

—Por supuesto que lo tienes, Tony. Te considero uno de mis mejores amigos y personalmente daría lo que fuera por tener algún día algo tan especial como lo que existe entre Steve y tú. Steve es muy afortunado de haberte encontrado y no me cabe duda de que seréis muy felices.

Tony exhaló, aliviado.

—Gracias, Bucky, gracias. —Se acercó a él, pero Bucky se echó para atrás, de nuevo inseguro—. Dame un abrazo ahora mismo y déjate de tonterías si no quieres que me enfade —le exigió—. Que prácticamente vamos a ser cuñados, hombre.

Bucky dudó un segundo y al final cedió, abrazando a Tony con ganas.

—Doy por hecho que seréis nuestros padrinos, ¿no? —les preguntó, una vez terminados los abrazos y las felicitaciones—. Eso asumiendo que Steve me dirá que sí, que igual estoy pecando de ser demasiado optimista…

Los dos James intercambiaron una mirada y una media sonrisa.

—Claro que seré tu padrino, Tone —le aseguró Rhodey—, y sobre lo otro, en fin.

—Steve te quiere con locura, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta. Es más probable que me crezca un brazo nuevo que Steve te diga que no —dijo Bucky.

Tony asintió, aunque sabía perfectamente que no respiraría totalmente tranquilo hasta escuchar el sí de labios de su chico.

—Bien, aclarado esto, ahora es cuando necesito vuestra ayuda para que todo sea perfecto. Quiero que sea un momento inolvidable para Steve y confío en vuestro criterio para aconsejarme —les explicó. Les pidió que se sentaran en el sofá y Tony cogió un puff rojo que estaba tirado en una de las esquinas para sentarse enfrente de los dos James.

—¿Qué has pensado por ahora? —preguntó Rhodey.

—Pues por el momento se me había ocurrido hacerlo en el próximo partido de los Mets, pedírselo cuando nos enfoquen con la Kiss Cam, ya sabéis. Había pensado de reservar el estadio entero para nosotros, pero no acaba de convencerme porque es como muy típico, ¿no? Otra idea era utilizar la armadura para escribírselo en el cielo, creo que eso le parecería más original.

Tony les miró con expectación, pero para su chasco los dos pusieron la misma cara de poca convicción.

—No creo que ese sea el camino, Tony —dijo James 1, es decir, Rhodey.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rhodey. No creo que este sea un momento para ser extravagante —añadió James 2, o sea, Bucky.

—Esto no es extravagancia —protestó Tony, un poco dolido—. Bucky, especialmente en tu caso que vienes de otra época déjame decirte que ya no vale con meter el anillo en el postre o en la copa de champán, ahora la gente se curra las peticiones de matrimonio para que sean lo más originales posibles. Id a YouTube y lo veréis, piden matrimonio en montañas rusas, organizan flash mobs, joder, ¡si hasta hubo un tipo que fingió su muerte para que su chica se diera cuenta de que no podía vivir sin él y así asegurarse el sí!

—Haz eso último y te asegurarás de que Steve no vuelva a hablarte —dijo Bucky con sorna.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que en la era de las redes sociales, ¿por qué conformarse con algo soso y aburrido? Y encima con mi fama, ¿no se espera de mí que haga algo espectacular? No quiero que Steve se quede con la sensación de que no me lo he tomado lo suficientemente en serio o no me he esforzado para hacerlo especial.

—A ver, Tony. Steve está loco por ti y vas a pedirle que se case contigo porque quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con él. Solo por eso ya va a ser especial e inolvidable para él, no necesitas ningún espectáculo —señaló Bucky, paciente.

—Y, si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que algo así no debería hacerse en público. Debería ser algo íntimo y personal entre vosotros dos —dijo Rhodey. Bucky asintió enérgicamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque si es en público no le doy la opción a decir que no? —preguntó Tony con el ceño fruncido.

—No te va a decir que no —repitió Bucky—. Pero, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Rhodey. Confía en mí, conozco a Steve desde que éramos críos, es más bien tradicional en esto. Le hará más ilusión si se lo pides en algún lugar que sea privado y romántico.

Tony se mordió la uña del pulgar mientras valoraba lo que le acababan de decir sus amigos.

—¿Y si se lo pides en algún lugar que sea significativo para vosotros? —sugirió Rhodey.

—Ohhh, buena idea, sí —se mostró de acuerdo Bucky—. ¿Dónde os conocisteis?

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—En Stuttgart, pero no es un recuerdo especialmente bueno. Lo que menos quiero es que se ponga a acordarse de Loki en un momento así.

—¿Primer beso? ¿Primera cita? —ofreció Rhodey.

—Hm. El primer beso fue en el apartamento que tenía antes Steve en Washington, no es un buen sitio tampoco. Y la primera cita como tal no fue hasta nuestro viaje a Europa. Pensándolo bien a Steve le encantó París por encima de todo, podría llevármelo con cualquier excusa y pedírselo allí, seguro que eso le gustaría.

—Es verdad, Steve se tiró semanas hablando de París cuando volvisteis de vuestro viaje, acertarías seguro —dijo Bucky.

—¿Pero no se imaginará algo si de repente le dices de iros a París? Es posible que así pierdas el factor sorpresa —indicó Rhodey. Tony tuvo que admitir que su amigo tenía razón también en esto. Le dio unas vueltas más y se le ocurrió que tampoco tenía que irse muy lejos para encontrar el sitio idóneo. Era algo sencillo, sí, pero sus James tenían razón; el hecho de pedírselo en un sitio que guardaba un significado especial para los dos sería más que suficiente para crear un recuerdo perfecto y memorable.

—Creo que ya sé cómo lo voy a hacer —dijo al fin, sonriendo—. Me habéis convencido. Será íntimo y, sobre todo, romántico. Y cerca de casa para que no sospeche nada.

—¿Después de todo al final nos vas a dejar con la intriga? —dijo Rhodey, sonriendo a su vez.

—La pena de que sea privado es que me voy a perder la cara de Steve cuando se lo pidas y jo, me encantaría verla —apuntó Bucky—. ¿Y si le pido prestado su traje a ese amigo de Sam, Scott, me hago pequeño y me cuelo en tu bolsillo para poder verlo? ¡Ni notaréis que estoy allí!

—No me seas cotilla. Ya te contará después Steve los detalles si él quiere —le regañó Tony con cariño, alegrándose de poder volver a verle así de contento.

—¿Y ya tienes el anillo? —quiso saber Rhodey.

—Lo tengo encargado. Y antes de que me digáis nada, tranquilos, que es discreto —les aclaró, por si acaso—. Bueno, y ahora que hemos solucionado esto habría que ir empezando a pensar en la despedida de soltero. Bucky, espero un estriptis tuyo como regalo, que lo sepas.

Previsiblemente, Bucky se puso como un tomate.

—Tony… —Rhodey suspiró.

—¿Qué? Después de casi matarme, creo que le puedo pedir esta nadería a cambio. Tú estás invitado a desnudarte también, Rhode, aunque tú no tienes nada que no haya visto ya antes —le informó. Bucky miró del uno al otro con la boca abierta.

—No le hagas ni caso —le dijo Rhodey a Bucky poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que no me acostumbraré nunca a su sentido del humor —murmuró Bucky, que ya estaba sudando la gota gorda.

Qué poca disposición, se lamentó Tony. Tendría que llamar a Thor a ver si con él tenía más éxito. 

* * *

Steve acababa de encender el grifo de la ducha cuando oyó abrirse y cerrarse la mampara de la misma. Sonrió cuando unos brazos fuertes le rodearon por detrás y una más que bienvenida desnudez se pegó a su espalda.

—Buenos días —le saludó alegremente—. Qué madrugador. ¿A qué hora te acostaste anoche? No te oí meterte en la cama.

—Tarde —le contestó Tony. Steve podía notarle todavía alguna traza de sueño en su voz.

—Ya, eso no hace falta que lo jures. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Trabajando.

—Trabajando. Vaya. Gracias por ser tan específico, Tony, me ha quedado todo clarísimo.

—Cosas de las mías, Steve, no tiene mayor importancia. Te puedo aburrir con los detalles si quieres, o… —Tony bajó una de sus manos, enredó sus dedos en el vello púbico de Steve—, ya que me he levantado pronto y estoy aquí contigo puedo emplear mejor el tiempo y enjabonarte todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué me dices?

Tony volvió a subir la mano para frustración de Steve. Pensó que Tony podía hacer perfectamente ambas cosas a la vez, pero…

—Bueno, si tengo que elegir… —dijo, sabiendo muy bien que no debería rendirse y dejar que Tony se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente, pero qué diablos. Ya le haría hablar en otro momento, él también tenía sus propios métodos de persuasión.

—Sabia decisión —pudo notar la sonrisa de Tony detrás de su nuca. Tony dejó caer unos pocos besos en su cuello antes de soltarle para ir a coger el champú.

Steve se mojó el pelo del todo bajo el chorro de agua caliente mientras Tony se echaba el champú en una de sus manos. Después lo aplicó en la cabeza de Steve y lo extendió por todo el cabello hasta que se formó la espuma y un dulce olor a manzana se extendió por el aire.

Steve cerró los ojos.

—Me encanta tu pelito —dijo Tony de forma melosa, cerca del oído de Steve—. Suave como el de un bebé, brillante como el mismísimo sol. Si pudiera, me pasaría el día con mis manos en tu cabeza.

Steve suspiró de placer. Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo en principio tan inocuo como un lavado de cabeza pudiera resultar tan y tan erótico. Claro que, tratándose de los dedos diestros de Tony Stark, un hombre que rezumaba puro sexo por todos y cada uno de sus poros, era natural que se lo pareciera. Cualquier actividad inocente con él podía llegar a serlo.

—Siempre he pensado que nadie podía compararse a tu belleza —continuó Tony sin abandonar el masaje capilar—, pero aun así la primera vez que te tuve delante, en carne y hueso, se me cortó el aliento. Pensé que eras tan hermoso que debías de ser un ángel caído del cielo.

Steve rio suavemente, rememorando aquel accidentado primer encuentro entre ambos.

—Me temo que yo no pensé lo mismo. A mí me pareciste más bien un diablillo, con tu brillante armadura roja y tu atrevida actitud. Imagínatelo, recién salido del hielo en un futuro que se me antojaba totalmente extraño, me encuentro de sopetón al hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos, mayor de lo que era mi amigo la última vez que le vi, y no se le ocurre otra cosa que entrarme de buenas a primeras.

—No me digas. Y yo que pensaba que te había gustado desde el primer momento —dijo Tony.

—Atraerme, sí. Hasta Loki debió de darse cuenta de la química que existía entre nosotros. Hizo falta un poquito más de tiempo para que me empezaras a gustar. Hasta que dejaste de lado tu arrogancia y empezaste a mostrarme lo que se escondía en tu interior.

—Probablemente estaba yo más nervioso que tú aquel día y por eso no me paré a pensar que te estaba incomodando entrándote de aquella forma. —Tony le guio hasta el chorro de nuevo, le aclaró el pelo y repitió el proceso con el suavizante.

—Bueno, forma parte de tu encanto. Una vez te acostumbras a ello, claro.

Tony fue a coger el jabón para el cuerpo, pero Steve se dio la vuelta y le sujetó del brazo.

—No uses mi jabón. Usa el tuyo —le pidió. Tony enarcó las cejas.

—¿Te refieres a mi carísimo y exclusivo gel corporal? ¿Ese que según tú es un lujo absolutamente innecesario porque el jabón básico ya limpia perfectamente? ¿No debería gastar el dinero en cosas que realmente hagan falta, me dijiste?

Steve se ruborizó.

—Quiero oler a ti —admitió bajito. Tony le sonrió.

—No se hable más entonces. Lo que mi niño quiere, mi niño obtiene.

Tony cogió la esponja y echó el gel en ella. Steve volvió a darse la vuelta para que Tony comenzara enjabonándole los hombros y después la espalda. Pensó que quizá debería cambiar de opinión con respecto a la poca utilidad de un gel de ducha tan caro; no solo olía fantásticamente bien (era un olor que asociaba a Tony), sino que el jabón parecía tener algún tipo de agradable efecto relajante sobre su piel.

Tony se puso de cuclillas y mordisqueó uno de los cachetes del trasero de Steve antes de enjabonarle las nalgas. Steve gimió suavemente.

En cuanto Tony terminó de limpiarle las piernas y los pies Steve volvió a ponerse de cara a él para que Tony le enjabonara los brazos, el pecho, el estómago. Steve se sentía como un rey.

—Esto me recuerda a aquella mañana en la Torre, después de nuestra primera noche juntos. ¿Te acuerdas? —le preguntó Steve, dejando que su mente vagara por los recuerdos de nuevo.

—Claro. Me metí en la ducha contigo y te enjaboné entero como ahora. Fue después de que me dejaras hacerte el amor por primera vez. Me acuerdo sobre todo del susto que me pegué cuando empezaste a llorar y pensé que te estaba haciendo daño.

Steve también recordaba aquel momento como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior.

—Me pilló por sorpresa la intensidad que alcanzaron mis sentimientos hacia ti cuando por fin te tuve dentro de mí. Separarme de ti aquel día fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida. Aún no sé cómo pude hacerlo; creo que un pedazo de mi corazón, o quizá incluso todo, se quedó allí contigo.

—Eso ya no importa. Lo que cuenta es que te pedí que algún día volvieras a mí y eso es lo que hiciste.

Steve le cogió la cara y le besó profundamente. Tony dejó caer la esponja y con las dos manos empujó a Steve por las caderas hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared de la ducha. Steve gimió en la boca de Tony cuando este alineó sus cuerpos y frotó su erección con la de Steve.

—Usa tu mano —le pidió Tony, rompiendo el beso. Steve introdujo su mano entre los dos cuerpos y agarró firmemente ambos sexos con ella. Tony gruñó su aprobación. Pegó su frente a la de Steve y los jadeos de uno se entremezclaron con los del otro al tiempo que Steve movía su mano con la velocidad y precisión justas.

En cuanto notó que ambos estaban ya muy cerca, Steve utilizó su pulgar en un hábil movimiento perfeccionado a base de práctica y volvió a besar a Tony con fuerza, cogiéndole del cuello con la otra mano.

Tony exhaló satisfecho.

—Deberíamos hacer esto cada mañana —dijo, besando perezosamente a Steve en el cuello.

—Pues sí. No se me ocurre mejor manera de empezar el día. —Steve cogió a Tony por los hombros y los recolocó para que el chorro de agua les alcanzara directamente, llevándose consigo los restos de jabón y el producto de su excitación.

Terminaron la ducha y salieron juntos de ella. Tony le abrazó e inspiró largamente.

—Mmm. Qué bien hueles y qué calentito estás —le dijo. Steve rio.

—Tony, no es que me importe que hoy te hayas levantado así de cariñoso, todo lo contrario, pero tengo una reunión con Natasha en… —alcanzó el teléfono que había dejado sobre la pica del baño y consultó la hora—, menos de media hora. Y ya sabes que necesito un buen desayuno antes de empezar el trabajo o no rindo.

—Aguafiestas —se quejó Tony, pero le soltó y fue a coger una toalla para secarles. Envolvió a Steve con ella y le secó con mimo—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado? —le preguntó.

—Pues nada en especial. ¿Qué propones? —Steve cogió otra toalla más pequeña y la pasó por el pelo de Tony.

—Se me ha ocurrido que hace tiempo que tú y yo no tenemos una cita en condiciones —le dijo Tony, pasando la toalla por la cabeza de Steve.

—Sí, hombre. Cuando me llevaste a volar. ¿No lo consideras una cita? —le recordó Steve.

—Bueno, sí. Me refiero a una cenita romántica, con velas y champán y todo eso. ¿No te apetece?

La verdad es que Tony tenía razón, pensó Steve. Sí que habían salido a cenar algunas veces con Pepper y Happy o con otros conocidos, pero ellos dos solos no habían vuelto a hacerlo desde que volvieron de Europa, y lo echaba un poco de menos.

—Pues ahora que lo dices sí, me apetece un montón. Hace poco que han abierto un tailandés nuevo en la ciudad que está teniendo unas críticas excelentes, podríamos ir y probarlo —propuso.

—Suena bien, y me lo apunto para la próxima. Pero para esta vez estaba pensando en algo todavía más íntimo. Me gustaría cocinar para ti.

Steve le miró con suspicacia.

—Um, Tony. ¿A qué viene todo esto? No sé si estás tramando algo o es que has hecho algo que yo no sé y esto es tu manera de disculparte…

Tony cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, la toalla todavía en la mano, en gesto ofendido.

—¿Por querer hacer algo bonito por ti he de tener algún motivo oculto? Se agradece la confianza, Steve.

Steve suspiró.

—Bueno. Si tú me dices que no es nada me lo creo. Luego no me vengas con sorpresas.

—Que no, terco. Simplemente creo que te esfuerzas y trabajas mucho para sacar todo esto adelante y me parece que no pasa nada por dejar que tu novio te mime un poquito para agradecértelo, ¿vale?

Steve sonrió.

—Ok. Sábado entonces. Es una cita.

Tony le devolvió la sonrisa. Le abrazó por el cuello y le besó con ternura. Steve le cogió por debajo de las nalgas, tiró para arriba hasta levantarle del suelo y en cuanto Tony le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas salió del baño cargándole en brazos en dirección a la cama. Tumbó allí a Tony y rápidamente se estiró encima de él, inyectando más pasión a sus besos.

—¿Y tu reunión? —le preguntó Tony, pasando sus dedos por el pelo alborotado de Steve.

—FRIDAY. Avisa por favor a Natasha de que la reunión se retrasa una hora, dile que me ha salido un asunto, um… urgente.

Iban a necesitar otra ducha muy, pero que muy pronto.


	17. Steve y Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve está nervioso por su cita.

Steve utilizó su antebrazo para cubrirse la cara y amortiguar la potente patada de Bucky. Steve contraatacó con un puñetazo, pero Bucky fue más rápido, tirándose para atrás con agilidad y esquivando el golpe.

Sin darle ni un respiro, Bucky se lanzó de nuevo hacia adelante, atacándole en esta ocasión con el brazo de metal. Steve le vio venir, y el puño de Bucky acabó golpeando al aire después de que Steve se agachara, dándose la vuelta al mismo tiempo. Cogiéndole por sorpresa, Steve asió el brazo de Bucky y dándose impulso con las piernas y la espalda, lanzó a Bucky por encima de su cabeza.

La espalda de Bucky golpeó el suelo, produciendo un ruido sordo al caer. Unos segundos después, Bucky dejó escapar el aire, mirando al techo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Madre de Dios, Steve —dijo, entrecortadamente—. ¿Se puede saber qué has desayunado esta mañana para tener esta energía? ¿Red Bull?

Steve torció el gesto y le tendió la mano.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó Steve, ayudando a su amigo a ponerse en pie.

—Na, pero casi que mejor que lo dejemos por hoy antes de que se te vaya la mano y me mates o algo. Si vas a ir a por agua tráeme una a mí —le pidió. Steve fue a por un par de botellas y le alcanzó una a Bucky—. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué viene ese entusiasmo? —le preguntó, después de dar cuenta de su bebida.

—No lo sé. Supongo que estoy de buen humor —contestó Steve con algo de timidez que Bucky detectó enseguida a tenor de la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por algo en particular?

—Um. Tony lleva unos días especialmente cariñoso conmigo —confesó. Cogió una toalla y se limpió el sudor de la cara para ocultar su expresión. Todavía le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar de estas cosas.

—Ah, mira. Eso está bien —dijo Bucky, pasándose su toalla por detrás del cuello y agarrando los extremos con ambas manos.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Supones? —Bucky levantó una ceja.

Steve miró a su alrededor, para comprobar que estaban solos, aunque sabía perfectamente que no había nadie más que ellos dos en la sala de entrenamiento. Aun así, bajó la voz.

—Es que… Tony siempre ha sido muy afectuoso conmigo, pero lleva unos días casi que… _excesivamente_ atento, ¿sabes? Y él dice que solo es porque le apetece mimarme, pero no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo detrás, no sé, ¿y si Tony la ha liado con algo y está allanando el terreno para decírmelo? —Se sintió culpable en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, porque le había dicho a Tony que le creía cuando este le aseguró que no había ningún motivo oculto detrás de su comportamiento, pero Tony estaba definitivamente más raro de lo normal, y eso era innegable.

Bucky meneó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.

—Steve, ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces, tienes que dejar de pensar que algo va mal y centrarte en disfrutar de lo que va bien. Yo más que nadie entiendo por qué eres tan inseguro, pero ya no tienes motivos para serlo —le dijo.

—Ya, pero…

—Mira, vivimos todos bajo el mismo techo. Si Tony la hubiera liado con algo alguno de nosotros ya nos hubiéramos enterado. Seguro que Tony está cariñoso porque le debes de dejar muy satisfecho por las noches, ya me entiendes. —Bucky le guiñó un ojo.

Lo cierto era que a Steve no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad, pero quizá Bucky no anduviera tan desencaminado. Ante su insistencia, Steve había ajustado el régimen de entrenamiento de Tony y desde que este ya no terminaba tan agotado como antes su vida sexual había vuelto a ser de primer nivel. No era tan descabellado pensar que Tony también estuviera de muy buen humor por ese motivo y se lo quisiera agradecer siendo extra cariñoso con él.

—Pues ahora que lo dices tiene más sentido lo tuyo que lo mío —admitió Steve.

—Claro que sí. Yo sé mucho más de estas cosas que tú, chaval —le recordó. Steve sonrió y dio gracias al cielo una vez más por tener a su Bucky a su lado para poder confiarle sus dudas y recibir una respuesta tranquilizadora de la persona que mejor le conocía en el mundo entero.

—Esta noche tenemos una cita —le contó.

—Qué bien. ¿A dónde te lleva? ¿A algún sitio chulo?

—Qué va. Dice que quiere que la cita sea íntima así que vamos a cenar los dos solos en la Torre. —Tony no le había dado ningún detalle más, y no sería porque Steve no le había insistido. Solo le había dicho que estuviera a las ocho en la Torre y que se pusiera guapo—. Va a cocinar para mí —añadió.

Bucky gruñó, extendió el brazo para mostrarle la palma de la mano y giró la cara de forma exagerada.

—Para. Tienes un novio apuesto, sumamente rico, brillante, atento, ¿y que encima cocina? Deja de restregármelo por la cara y de hundirme en la miseria, te lo suplico —se mofó Bucky.

—Y además canta como los ángeles —dijo Steve, riendo—. Pero sí, he tenido mucha suerte, eso no te lo voy a negar.

Salieron de la sala de entrenamiento rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Ya que hablamos de Tony, estos últimos días te he visto bromeando con él un par de veces. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya habéis arreglado lo vuestro? —quiso saber Steve. 

—Pues yo diría que sí —le confirmó Bucky, y Steve sintió una gran alegría al oírlo—. Si fuera por el pobre Tony ya hubiéramos estado bien desde hace la tira de tiempo, era yo el que me empeñaba en apartarme de él.

—La verdad es que sí. Tony ya no sabía qué más hacer para demostrarte que por su parte no había cambiado nada entre vosotros —le dijo Steve. Tony quería mucho a Bucky y aunque se lo había intentado tomar con filosofía, convenciéndose de que solo tenía que darle un poco más de tiempo, Steve sabía que le sabía muy mal la forma en la que Buck se había alejado por completo de él.

—Todavía tengo miedo de volver a hacerle daño, pero supongo que no puedo esconderme toda mi vida —continuó Bucky.

—Me alegro muchísimo de que las cosas estén volviendo a la normalidad —dijo Steve. Bucky había hecho muchos progresos desde que había comenzado las sesiones con la nueva psicóloga, y pronto estaría listo también para volver a encargarse de misiones.

—Yo también. Le echaba de menos, la verdad. Bueno, echaba de menos todo excepto esas salidas que tiene tu novio a veces que uno no sabe por dónde cogerlas. ¿No va el tío y me suelta que por haber estado a punto de matarle a cambio yo debería desnu…? —Bucky no terminó la frase. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se cerró de golpe, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

Steve le cogió del hombro y le clavó en el sitio.

—¿Desnudarte? ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir? —exigió saber Steve.

—Ah… Emocionalmente. Desnudarme emocionalmente. Me dijo que para compensar el vacío que le he estado haciendo todo este tiempo cuando salga con Natasha tengo que ir primero a él para que me aconseje lo que tengo que hacer y después contárselo todo al detalle —dijo Bucky, con nerviosismo. Steve tenía la sensación de que no le estaba contando toda la verdad, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento. Soltó su hombro y siguieron caminando.

—Bueno. Si alguien sabe de mujeres, ese es Tony… ¿Ya te has decidido a pedirle salir, entonces? —le preguntó, y pudo ver que Buck suspiraba aliviado por el cambio de tema.

—No voy a tardar. Ya me siento mucho mejor y creo que ella ya ha superado lo de su ex, así que no tengo ningún motivo más para seguir esperando —la sonrisa con la que lo dijo convenció a Steve de que su amigo estaba realmente ilusionado con ello.

—Seguro que todo irá bien. Natasha es genial.

—Sí que lo es —estuvo de acuerdo Bucky.

—Y más adelante incluso podríamos salir los cuatro, ¿no? —propuso Steve, viniéndose arriba—. Sería la primera vez que en una cita doble contigo mi pareja me hiciera más caso a mí que a ti.

Bucky soltó una carcajada.

—Pobre, no sería que yo no le pusiera empeño para encontrarte chicas. La última cita doble fue justo antes de irnos a la guerra, ¿verdad? ¿Soy un visionario por haberte llevado a ver al hombre que se iba a convertir técnicamente en tu suegro?

—Totalmente. —Llegaron a la habitación de Bucky y se detuvieron frente a la puerta—. ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado cómo reaccionaría Howard si supiera que su futuro hijo iba a liarse precisamente conmigo?

—Probablemente se moriría de celos —contestó Bucky, y no lo dijo en broma.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me hubiera dado cuenta! —protestó Steve.

—No te diste cuenta porque por aquel entonces tú solo tenías ojos para Peggy, porque era más que evidente que se moría por tus huesos, socio. —Bucky le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. De tal palo tal astilla, imagino.

—Me acabas de dejar de piedra —dijo Steve, pasándose la mano por la cara. Sería mejor que no le dijera nada de eso a Tony. Estaba seguro de que no le gustaría nada saberlo—. Pero en fin, el pasado, pasado está.

Bucky asintió, divertido.

—Debería empezar a prepararme para la cita de esta noche —dijo Steve, señalando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

Se despidieron y Steve se dio la vuelta para caminar los pocos metros que le separaban de su habitación. En el momento en el que llegó a su puerta Bucky pronunció su nombre. Steve le miró y se sorprendió cuando Bucky corrió hacia él y se abrazó a su cuello.

—Uh… ¿Buck? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, confuso por el repentino arrebato de su amigo. Bucky le soltó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Nada. Que me alegro mucho de verte tan feliz. Pásatelo muy bien esta noche, ¿vale? —le dijo, y trotó de nuevo hacia su cuarto.

Steve se quedó unos segundos más plantado delante de su puerta. ¿Es que todo el mundo estaba raro últimamente o qué? 

* * *

Steve se tiró un buen rato delante del armario, indeciso. ¿Qué consideraba Tony “ponerse guapo”? ¿Debía ir formal? Steve imaginaba que Tony no se refería a ir en traje, pero tampoco le parecía apropiado ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta y menos con el esmero que le estaba poniendo Tony a preparar la cita.

Tras dudar entre varias opciones finalmente se decidió por unos pantalones de tela oscuros con un cinturón negro, una camisa de cuadritos negros y marrón claro que se arremangó hasta los codos, una corbata marrón oscuro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Se echó una pizca de colonia en el cuello y en las muñecas, se arregló el pelo y cuando estuvo convencido de que tenía buen aspecto, se metió el móvil y la cartera en el bolsillo del pantalón, se puso la chaqueta de cuero marrón y cogió las llaves de la moto. Antes de salir por la puerta lo meditó un segundo y finalmente se decidió a llevarse también el escudo. Más valía ser precavido.

Llegó a la Torre a la hora indicada, y mientras subía en el ascensor hasta la planta en la que solía vivir Tony, se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente nervioso. No sabía muy bien por qué, no era ni mucho menos su primera cita, pero podía sentir como si aquella noche estuviera a punto de depararle algo que no esperaba.

En cuanto se paró el ascensor pensó que hacía tiempo que no pisaba la Torre, desde el fiasco de Ultrón de hecho, pero en cuanto puso un pie en la planta de Tony otra serie de recuerdos mucho más agradables le vinieron a la mente: su primera noche juntos, aquel día que estrenó su nuevo uniforme de Capitán América para darle las gracias a Tony por el regalo de cumpleaños tan maravilloso que le había hecho, o cuando celebraron año nuevo haciendo el amor frente a la chimenea. Habían pasado muy buenos momentos allí, sin duda.

También recordó cuando le dijo a Tony que no se veía viviendo con él en aquel lugar, la expresión dolida que no pudo ocultar este, y se reprendió a sí mismo el haber sido tan idiota entonces.

Pero eso ya era lo de menos. Estaba a punto de disfrutar de una romántica velada junto a su novio, con el que estaba mejor que nunca, y eso era lo único que importaba.

—¿Tony? —le llamó. No obtuvo respuesta, así que se encaminó hacia el comedor.

Estaba claro que Tony se había tomado en serio eso de la cenita romántica: toda la estancia estaba iluminada por velas; la mesa estaba decorada con un precioso mantel blanco, y sobre ella se encontraban, además de las servilletas y la elegante cubertería, dos grandes velas rojas, un cubo con hielo que enfriaba una botella de champán y un jarrón de cristal en el que descansaban un puñado de rosas frescas, rojas y blancas; de fondo sonaba Norah Jones.

Steve dejó el escudo en una esquina, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el respaldo de una de las sillas. De repente tuvo mucho calor: un pequeño brote de pánico se le había asentado en la boca del estómago al ocurrírsele que a lo mejor era una fecha importante, un aniversario de algo que a él se le había olvidado. Repasó frenéticamente todos los momentos significativos que recordaba desde que se habían conocido, pero nada parecía encajar.

Tony emergió de la cocina llevando en brazos una bandeja de madera llena de diferentes platitos de comida. Le sonrió con calidez al verle.

—Mi vida. No te había oído llegar. —Tony dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se acercó a él para besarle. Después le miró de arriba abajo de forma apreciativa. Steve había acertado con el atuendo—. Qué guapo. Estás para comerte —señaló.

—Tú también —contestó Steve. Tony lucía increíble con un jersey de lana gris con rayas horizontales negras, debajo del que asomaba el cuello y los puños de las mangas de una camisa oscura, además de unos pantalones negros de tela similares a los que llevaba Steve y unos zapatos también negros. Claro que, en opinión de Steve, Tony podía llevar puesta una bolsa de basura que seguiría siendo el hombre más sexy del mundo—. Si eres tú la cena me parece estupendo.

Tony le besó de nuevo y le apretó cariñosamente el trasero con una de sus manos.

—El postre, si te parece bien —le prometió.

—Mm. Te tomo la palabra. ¿Qué celebramos? —preguntó Steve, centrando su atención de nuevo en la bonita decoración.

—Que estamos juntos y que nos queremos. ¿Te parece poco?

 _Tenía_ que ser algo más que eso, pensó Steve, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Te ayudo en algo? —se ofreció.

—No. Esta noche ya te dije que quería mimarte, así que siéntate que yo me ocupo de todo. Espero que traigas hambre.

Steve hizo lo indicado y aguardó a que Tony volviera de un nuevo viaje a la cocina con una botella de vino. La cena comenzó con una selección de entrantes variados: tostaditas de paté de pato, queso, huevos rellenos, dátiles y varias otras cosas que Steve no había probado nunca o que directamente ni sabía que existían. Todo estaba riquísimo.

Lejos de saciarle, los entrantes terminaron de abrirle el apetito, lo cual era una suerte porque aún no había probado el plato principal.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Tony, poniéndole delante un humeante plato de pasta que olía deliciosamente—. Espagueti con aceite de oliva, ajo y pimiento rojo, la especialidad de mi familia materna. Nunca he llegado a perfeccionarlo tanto como mi madre, pero espero que te guste de todas formas.

Steve enrolló el espagueti en el tenedor y gimió en cuanto se lo metió en la boca. Sabía todavía mejor de lo que olía.

—Esto está buenísimo, Tony —dijo, sin esperarse a tragárselo todo—. ¿Cómo es que no cocinas nunca si se te da tan bien?

Tony hizo un gesto de modestia con la mano.

—Cocinar quita demasiado tiempo que prefiero emplear en otras cosas.

—Primero cantar, ahora cocinar… ¿Qué otras habilidades ocultas tienes que no me has contado? ¿O es que directamente se te da todo bien?

—Eso dejo que lo descubras por ti mismo —le respondió Tony con una sonrisa.

Desde luego que Steve pensaba hacer eso mismo, pero lo primero era terminarse ese plato de espagueti divino -y pedir una segunda ración, probablemente.

Estaba tan concentrado en saborear la comida que tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que Tony apenas estaba tocando su plato, sino que tenía la vista fija en él.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó, dando un sorbo de su copa de vino blanco.

—Porque eres precioso. Y porque quiero recordar esta noche el resto de mi vida —le contestó Tony, con un deje de emoción en su voz que inquietó ligeramente a Steve. Tuvo una sensación parecida a la que le produjo aquella conversación con Coulson cuando fue a visitarles a la base unas semanas atrás.

—¿Me estás ocultando algo, Tony? —Hacía un rato la teoría de Bucky sobre la actitud de Tony le había parecido que tenía sentido, pero ya no lo pensaba. Steve tenía razón y pasaba algo más.

Tony se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Termina de cenar si no quieres que se te enfríe. —Tony se puso a comer de sus espaguetis entonces y Steve hizo lo mismo.

Una segunda ración después, Steve se palmeó la tripa, suspirando satisfecho.

—¿Te ha quedado sitio para el postre? —le preguntó Tony, levantándose y recogiendo los platos vacíos.

—Eso siempre —dijo Steve, con anticipación. Tony desapareció de nuevo camino de la cocina y para decepción de Steve cuando volvió seguía estando vestido. Llevaba un bol en cada mano, uno repleto de jugosas fresas, el otro con chocolate fundido. Steve se relamió los labios; sí, para eso también le quedaba sitio.

En vez de sentarse en la silla que había estado ocupando hasta entonces, Tony tomó asiento en el regazo de Steve. Bañó una de las fresas en el chocolate y se la dio de comer. Steve mordió la fruta y el sabor dulce le llenó la boca. Quiso compartirlo con Tony así que le besó profundamente, pensando que el chocolate cubriendo las fresas sabía muy bien, pero seguro que sabría todavía mejor sobre la piel ardiente de Tony.

Tony rompió el beso y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Eres perfecto, tesoro. Aun después de todo este tiempo sigo pensando que eres demasiado bueno para mí —susurró, y Steve se puso tenso al oírlo. Oh no, no, no. No esa maldita frase otra vez. ¿Era por eso que Tony estaba tan raro? ¿Porque quería cortar con él otra vez? Steve apretó los labios con fuerza. Tony se mostró extrañado por un momento hasta que pareció comprender por qué se había equivocado diciendo aquello—. Dios, no, cariño, no es eso, nada más lejos de la realidad. Perdona, debería haber utilizado otras palabras, te quiero, Steve, te quiero, eso es lo que quería decir.

Steve dejó escapar el aire por la nariz y se obligó a relajarse y a sobreponerse del susto.

—¿Me vas a contar de una vez lo que te pasa o voy a tener que estar imaginándome cosas extrañas toda la noche? —le dijo. Tony le besó tiernamente.

—Hagamos otra cosa primero. —Tony se levantó y le ofreció la mano. Steve se la cogió y se puso él también en pie—. Ya sé que le dije a tía Peggy que eso era algo de vosotros dos, pero creo que no le importará si hoy hacemos una excepción. ¿Bailas conmigo? —le pidió.

—Por supuesto. —Steve sonrió, más tranquilo.

—Entonces ven. —Sin soltarle la mano, Tony le llevó hasta el ascensor y subieron a la azotea, que también estaba iluminada por infinidad de velitas aromáticas, presentando un aspecto absolutamente encantador.

Tony puso su teléfono en un altavoz, buscó la canción que quería y le dio al play. Al instante la voz de Sinatra flotó en el aire.

—Capitán. —Tony extendió la mano.

—Señor Stark. —Steve se la cogió y le puso la otra mano en la espalda.

Comenzaron a bailar algo tentativamente; definitivamente la danza no estaba entre las áreas que mejor dominaba Tony, y Steve tampoco tenía demasiada experiencia así que algún pisotón que otro tuvo lugar, pero simplemente rieron y siguieron moviéndose hasta que encontraron el ritmo adecuado.

—Tony. Si estás haciendo todo esto para llevarme a la cama sabes que no te hace falta, ¿no? —bromeó Steve.

—Yo no sé ni para qué me molesto en prepararte algo especial. Eres un desagradecido, que lo sepas. —Tony puso los ojos en blanco de forma exagerada. Steve le besó en la frente.

—Me encanta esta canción —dijo Steve.

—A mí también. —Tony comenzó a cantar por encima de Sinatra—. _And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart. Lovely, don’t you ever change, keep that breathless charm. Won’t you please arrange it? ‘Cause I love you… Just the way you look tonight_ —Tony se echó para atrás, con el brazo extendido. Steve utilizó su brazo para atraerle de nuevo hacia él, hasta que la mano de Tony volvió a estar sobre su hombro—, _mmm, mmm, just the way you look tonight…_

La canción terminó. Tony se soltó y se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Bueno, vamos a ello —murmuró, para sí mismo, y en cuanto Steve vio la cajita que Tony se sacó del bolsillo lo entendió todo.

—Dios mío —exclamó Steve en el momento en el que Tony clavó una rodilla en el suelo.

—Steven Grant Rogers —comenzó, abriendo la cajita y mostrándole el anillo que contenía. Steve se tapó la boca con la mano, sintendo a su corazón bombear furioso en su pecho—. Desde que tengo uso de razón he sabido que de alguna manera u otra tú siempre ibas a formar parte de mi vida, pero nunca, nunca pude llegar a imaginar lo mucho que iba a significar para mí conocerte, al verdadero tú. Siempre había pensado que eso de la media naranja era una tontería, pero, ¿cómo si no se explica que mi corazón, _mi alma_ , no estuvieran completos hasta que tú entraste en mi vida? —Tomó una bocanada de aire—. No tengo ni idea de qué he hecho para que me quieras como lo haces ni si me lo merezco, pero lo que sí sé es que te amo con todo mi ser y que quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida, si tú me dejas. Así que, Steve, ¿me harías el inmenso honor de aceptar ser mi…?

—Señor —dijo FRIDAY, sobresaltándoles.

—FRIDAY, ¿no te he dicho específicamente que esta noche no quería absolutamente ninguna interrupción? Sea lo que sea puede esperar —masculló Tony, lógicamente molesto.

—Me temo que no, señor. Debo informarle de que están asaltando la Torre.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron Tony y Steve al unísono; Tony se puso en pie de un salto—. ¿Quién? —preguntó Tony, rojo por la ira.

—Enemigos desconocidos, señor.

—¿Cuántos son?

—Quince, señor. Armados con propulsores como los de su armadura.

Cruzaron una mirada, pensando lo mismo.

—FRIDAY, llama a Natasha y ponle al corriente de la situación. Que vengan todos los Vengadores que estén disponibles, pero sobre todo que venga Pietro —ordenó Steve—. Tengo el escudo abajo —le dijo a Tony.

—Ve. Por las escaleras. Yo los encerraré en las plantas de abajo y me ocuparé de inutilizar las armas antes de que destrocen la maldita Torre. Acabemos rápido con esto y continuemos donde lo hemos dejado, ¿eh?

Steve le dio un beso rápido.

Tony ya se estaba armando con su traje de Iron Man, musitando algo de que debería haber escogido la opción de París cuando Steve bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras en busca de su escudo. Se recordó a sí mismo que si sus atacantes eran esos chicos que habían sufrido el mismo destino que el muchacho al que encontró Pietro ellos no tenían la culpa y estaban siendo controlados por alguien; necesitó repetírselo varias veces porque estaba tan enfadado de que les hubieran interrumpido justo cuando Tony le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él que lo que más quería en aquel momento era romper unos cuantos huesos.

Llegó a la planta en la que hacía nada habían estado disfrutando de su cena y rápidamente cogió el escudo que todavía descansaba apoyado en la pared.

—FRIDAY, infórmame de la posición de los asaltantes —le pidió a la inteligencia artificial. Pero antes de recibir contestación oyó algo que le heló la sangre en las venas. Era un rugido monstruoso que por un momento le hizo pensar que tenía que ser Banner, que había vuelto y había llegado en el momento justo para ayudarles, pero entonces un golpe hizo añicos todas las ventanas y parte de la pared de la estancia. Steve se cubrió con su escudo para protegerse de la lluvia de cristales y escombros.

Lo que entró por la abertura no era Hulk.

—Uh… ¿Tony? Llama a Verónica —logró decir Steve antes de que un puño gigantesco le golpeara y le mandara a la otra punta de la habitación. Se levantó tambaleándose. Se cubrió de nuevo con el escudo, pero fue inútil. Aquella cosa se lo arrancó de las manos, le cogió por la cintura y lo levantó como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

No he tenido tiempo de decirle que sí, fue lo último que pensó Steve antes de que su cabeza golpeara el techo de la habitación y le engullera la oscuridad.


	18. ¿Steve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Dónde está Steve?

Tony activó el protocolo de seguridad que tenía preparado para casos como aquellos y cerró herméticamente las plantas inferiores de la Torre en las que se encontraban sus jóvenes atacantes; ya no podrían escapar. Ahora ya solo quedaba desactivar sus armas, detenerlos, interrogarlos y averiguar quién coño estaba detrás de todo aquello. Fuera quien fuera se iba a acordar de Tony durante el resto de su vida, y Tony estaba tan furioso que ese resto iba a ser más bien corto.

FRIDAY le avisó de que le entraba una llamada de Rhodey.

—Tony, tenemos un problema —anunció su amigo, sin molestarse en saludar primero.

—¿Tú crees? Porque el hijo de su madre que ha decidido atacarme ha escogido precisamente el momento en el que le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a Steve. En el momento _justo_ , Rhodey, en medio de…

—Tony —le interrumpió Rhodey, con urgencia en su voz—. Acaba de llamarnos el Director Coulson: Blonsky se ha fugado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Abominación anda suelto por ahí? ¿Cómo ha podido escapar?

—No lo sabemos aún, pero está claro que alguien le ha ayudado. Escucha, Tony, no sé si estarán ambas cosas relacionadas, pero sobre todo ten cuida…

Escucharon el rugido y el estruendo que le sucedió.

—Uh… ¿Tony? Llama a Verónica —dijo Steve a través del intercomunicador. Le siguió un grito y después silencio.

—¿Steve? ¿Steve? —le llamó Tony frenéticamente. No hubo respuesta.

—¿Tony? ¿Qué está pasando? Estamos en camino. —Pero Tony ya no le oía en ese punto. Cortó la comunicación. Voló hacia el origen del estruendo y con incredulidad vio a Abominación salir del enorme boquete en el lateral del edificio y saltar hacia la calle.

Tony necesitaba comprobar si Steve estaba bien, pero no podía dejar a aquel monstruo campar a sus anchas por la ciudad. Así que voló hacia él y le atacó con un rayo de energía, alcanzándole en la espalda. Abominación se giró para mirarle y simplemente gruñó, como si no le hubiera hecho más que cosquillas. Mierda. No tenía el Hulkbuster preparado y había demasiado caos de personas y coches como para utilizar a Verónica. Necesitaba que sus compañeros despejaran la zona.

—FRIDAY, concentra toda la energía en el reactor —ordenó. Se la tendría que jugar a un Unibeam y rezar para conseguir al menos atontarlo lo suficiente para ganar algo de tiempo hasta que llegara el resto del equipo.

Sintió la energía acumularse en el pecho de la armadura, pero no pudo completar la acción porque varios rayos le alcanzaron y le hicieron trastabillar en el aire. Miró hacia abajo y vio a otros cuatro chicos armados con propulsores disparándole. Genial. Había más fuera.

Abominación aprovechó la distracción para escapar, desapareciendo de su vista en tres saltos. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Tony esquivó los siguientes disparos y les apuntó con la mano, preparando un láser con la energía mínima para barrerles sin hacerles excesivo daño.

No le hizo falta. Un torbellino de color gris, negro y rojo apareció de repente y los derribó a todos. En cuanto el remolino perdió la velocidad y se detuvo Tony vio que se trataba de Pietro, con Wanda en sus brazos.

—Justo a tiempo, chicos —les dijo Tony, aterrizando a su lado—. Necesito vuestra ayuda para detener a aquella cosa. Es como Hulk pero maligno y mucho más descontrolado —les explicó a toda prisa.

—Déjamelo a mí. Yo puedo mantenerle a raya hasta que venga S.H.I.E.L.D. —aseguró Wanda—. Pietro, llévame hasta él.

—Hecho —dijo su hermano, corriendo en dirección a los rugidos. En unos segundos estaba de vuelta, esta vez solo—. Wanda se ocupará de ese bicho. —Echó un vistazo a los chicos tirados en el suelo—. ¿Está Connor dentro? —le preguntó a Tony.

—No lo sé. Es posible.

—¿Y el Capitán?

Tony miró hacia el agujero.

—Preocúpate solo de eso, Stark. Yo vigilo a estos y en cuanto lleguen los demás nos ocupamos de los que están encerrados dentro.

Tony le dio las gracias y voló de nuevo hacia el agujero. El pánico le invadió al ver el estado en el que se encontraba toda la planta. Estaba todo destrozado, como si hubiera pasado un huracán y lo hubiera arrasado todo a su paso.

Buscó y buscó entre los escombros, le llamó hasta que se le quedó la voz ronca, pero no había rastro de Steve.

—Tony.

Rhodey estaba a su lado, enfundado en Máquina de Guerra. Le dijo que la situación estaba controlada, todos los chicos habían sido reducidos, ya estaban camino de la base para ser tratados y Blonsky había sido capturado de nuevo.

Todo eso a Tony le daba igual. Se había quitado el casco de la armadura y tenía la vista fija en lo que quedaba del dormitorio; unas horas antes había cubierto la colcha de la cama con pétalos de rosa, un gesto cursi pero que pensó que a Steve le agradaría. Confiaba en que la noche culminaría allí con la celebración de su compromiso.

—Se lo han llevado, Rhodey —consiguió decir al fin con la voz rota, convencido de que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento—. Se han llevado a Steve.

* * *

Steve despertó confuso en un lugar desconocido; le pareció que se trataba de alguna especie de laboratorio. A él le habían atado de pies y manos con correas a una pesada silla de metal. Trató de moverse, pero apenas tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo; no solo le dolía todo el cuerpo como si le hubiera atropellado un camión, sino que sospechaba que le habían administrado algún tipo de paralizante.

La confusión comenzó a disiparse y Steve pudo hacer memoria: había acudido a su cita con Tony, la velada estaba siendo maravillosa y Tony justo le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él cuando habían recibido la noticia de que la Torre estaba siendo atacada. Lo último que recordaba era encontrarse cara a cara con aquel monstruo que parecía Hulk pero no lo era.

Apretó los dientes y volvió a hacer fuerza. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera. No sabía si también habrían capturado a Tony o algo peor. Necesitaba saber que Tony estaba a salvo.

Nada. Seguía sin poder moverse.

Aunque tenía la garganta reseca, intentó gritar y comprobó que sí podía. Eso debió llamar la atención de su captor puesto que al poco de hacerlo la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre vestido de negro con el rostro cubierto por una máscara. Steve no le reconoció hasta que comenzó a hablar.

—Vaya, vaya. Te has despertado antes de lo que esperaba. Ese suero realmente es milagroso, ¿eh? —le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Rumlow? —exclamó Steve con sorpresa. Pensaba que estaba muerto.

—Por fin volvemos a vernos las caras. —Hizo una pausa, y añadió—: Amigo.

—Si a eso se le puede llamar cara —masculló Steve, atisbando una franja de piel chamuscada alrededor de los ojos, lo poco que dejaba a la vista su máscara.

Rumlow chasqueó la lengua.

—No has cambiado nada. Pero yo de ti no estaría tan gallito teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo estás en inferioridad de condiciones.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Venganza? Porque si es así suéltame y luchemos hombre a hombre —le retó Steve.

—Buen intento, pero no. —Rumlow cogió una silla, la puso del revés frente a Steve y se sentó apoyando los brazos en el respaldo—. Te voy a ser sincero, Capi: si fuera por mí te mataría ahora mismo y con mucho gusto, pero mi nuevo jefe tiene otros planes para ti.

—¿Qué jefe? ¿HYDRA? HYDRA está en las últimas, ¿nadie te ha avisado?

Rumlow negó con un dedo.

—Eso es lo que tú te piensas. ¿He de recordarte lo que pasa cuando cortas una cabeza? HYDRA está lejos de desaparecer y, aunque estoy seguro de que más adelante le ofrecerás un servicio excelente, primero has de completar una misión muy importante.

—Si de verdad te crees que vas a poder obligarme a hacer algo por HYDRA o quien sea que te ha contratado es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, _amigo_ —le espetó Steve con hostilidad.

Rumlow se puso en pie.

—¿Crees que tienes opción a negarte? —le dijo este, tranquilamente.

—No se te ocurra subestimarme. Mira cómo acabaste la última vez que lo hiciste. —Ante esto, Steve creyó detectar un pequeño tic en el ojo de su captor, pero si había conseguido afectarle no fue por mucho tiempo, puesto que recobró la compostura rápidamente.

Rumlow se puso detrás de Steve, le cogió de los hombros como si se los fuese a masajear.

—Aw, no te pongas así, Stevie. Si estamos de tu parte. A fin de cuentas, te vamos a hacer un regalo que te va a hacer mucha ilusión. —Acercó la boca a su oído y susurró—: Vas a seguir los pasos de tu querido Bucky Barnes.

A Steve se le paró el corazón.

—No…

—Oh, sí —rio Rumlow—. Como comprenderás, el Soldado del Invierno fue una gran pérdida para HYDRA. Siempre tan metódico y efectivo, nunca pensamos que decidiera dejarnos por propia voluntad. Una pena, supongo que fue una mala gestión de Pierce. Le estuvimos buscando mucho tiempo, pero al final tú y tus amigos os adelantasteis. Pensamos en recuperarle a la fuerza, hasta que mi jefe tuvo una idea maravillosa: ¿para qué conformarnos con lo segundo mejor si podíamos tener… el modelo original? —Rumlow le palmeó el hombro—. ¿Qué arma más perfecta que el supersoldado definitivo, el Capitán América?

—No funcionará —afirmó Steve, pero él mismo notó su falta de convicción—. Aun después de todo lo que le hicisteis pasar, Bucky recuperó la conciencia. Yo haré lo mismo.

Steve sintió a Rumlow encogerse de hombros.

—Puede. O puede que no. Pero desde que tu amiguito se escapó hemos perfeccionado el procedimiento para evitar que eso vuelva a pasar.

Steve se revolvió en el asiento. Esta vez consiguió moverse, arrastrando la silla unos centímetros por el suelo.

—Te mataré, Rumlow. —Las correas se volvieron tirantes por la presión de sus músculos en tensión—. Te mataré, y te prometo que lo haré tan lentamente que tú mismo terminarás por suplicarme que acabe con tu miserable vida.

—Tú sigue amenazando, guapito, que ya veremos quién ríe el último—. Le soltó y se encaminó hasta uno de los armaritos, de donde sacó un frasco y una aguja—. Yo de ti me concentraría en ponerte fuerte. ¡Pronto vas a necesitar estar en plena forma para completar tu misión con éxito y ganarte un puesto en nuestra organización!

Steve continuó forcejeando. Antes de que cedieran las correas, pero, Rumlow le clavó la aguja en el cuello, murmurando un «felices sueños», y todo se volvió negro de nuevo. 

* * *

Blonsky no les aportó demasiada información útil. No sabía quién había orquestado su fuga y solo pudo confirmarles que le habían liberado a cambio de dejar a Steve fuera de juego.

La casi veintena de chicos que habían atacado la Torre estaban siendo tratados en la enfermería de la base con ayuda de S.H.I.E.L.D. Aquellos chicos habían pasado por un auténtico infierno; los más afortunados sufrirían SEPT el resto de sus vidas y otras secuelas psicológicas por toda la experimentación y el control mental al que habían sido sometidos. Algunos de ellos lo más probable fuera que terminaran en un estado semi-vegetativo permanente. Wanda estaba haciendo lo que podía para salvaguardar lo que quedaba de sus maltrechas mentes.

En cuanto a sus secuelas físicas, una vez Tony pudo extraerles las armas de los brazos no les sorprendió comprobar que las extremidades estaban en carne viva. Tuvieron que administrarles una alta dosis de calmantes (a otros incluso hubo que inducirles en un coma temporalmente) porque el dolor era insoportable. Tenían suerte de contar con la doctora Cho para acelerar el proceso de curación.

Los que estaban más lúcidos (entre ellos Connor) pudieron describir al hombre que había experimentado con ellos y que identificaron como el jefe de la operación: blanco, aproximadamente metro setenta y cinco, pelo oscuro, unos cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco años y mirada fría como el acero. Siempre llevaba mascarilla.

También les dieron la localización del lugar en el que habían estado cautivos, pero, como esperaban, en cuanto llegaron lo único que quedaba era los restos de otros chicos que no habían sobrevivido al trauma.

S.H.I.E.L.D. les estaba ayudando buscando huellas y rastreando el origen de los componentes utilizados para fabricar los propulsores, pero Tony no abrigaba demasiadas esperanzas al respecto.

Cuando Tony volvió a la enfermería vio que Pietro no se había movido del lado de Connor en horas.

—Hey. ¿Cómo está? —le preguntó Tony.

—Acaba de caer rendido, está exhausto de tanto llorar —le respondió Pietro, con la mano de Connor en la suya. Había costado mucho tranquilizar a aquellos chicos una vez Wanda les liberó del control mental, pero por suerte Connor se acordaba de Pietro y este pudo convencerle de que esta vez sí, ya estaba fuera de peligro—. ¿Qué será de estos chicos ahora, Stark?

—Les buscaremos un sitio donde vivir y les ayudaremos a salir adelante, no te preocupes que no los vamos a abandonar.

Pietro asintió, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Connor. Tony estaba convencido de que Pietro iba a estar muy involucrado en la vida de ese chico a partir de entonces.

—¿Ha recordado algo más? —inquirió Tony, aunque sabía la respuesta. Si tuvieran información nueva que pudiera ayudarles a encontrar a Steve se habría enterado al momento.

—No, lo siento, volveré a preguntarle cuando despierte, aunque no creo que pueda decirnos gran cosa más.

—Me imagino. Gracias, Pietro.

Pietro le miró entonces, la lástima reflejada en sus ojos.

—El Capitán es un superviviente, Stark. Ha salido airoso de situaciones peores. No debemos olvidarlo.

Y Tony estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por pura desesperación, porque si Pietro Maximoff de entre todos le estaba consolando, es que la situación era realmente jodida. 

* * *

Steve pasó los siguientes dos o tres días entrando y saliendo de su estado consciente. Querían que su cuerpo sanara las heridas que le había provocado aquel monstruo, pero no le dejaban mucho rato despierto para que no intentara escapar.

No volvió a ver a Rumlow hasta el que debía ser el tercer o cuarto día desde su secuestro, cuando despertó atado a una camilla, en el mismo laboratorio. A su alrededor varios hombres y mujeres con batas blancas estaban ocupadas con los preparativos de lo que Steve temió fuera una de esas sesiones de reprogramación, como las llamaba Bucky.

Forcejeó, sin éxito. Aquellas malditas correas eran extremadamente resistentes.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Rumlow, de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Steve no dijo nada; siguió forcejeando—. Será mejor que te guardes las energías. Estamos a punto de empezar y es una intervención larga y dolorosa, así que te recomiendo que conserves las fuerzas. Sería una lástima que murieses antes de cumplir tu función.

Steve le miró con odio.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que no vamos a poder someterte porque te ves capaz de resistir, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que crees saber lo que es el dolor, Capi, pero déjame decirte que no tienes ni idea. Lo que te espera ahora… Digamos que no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo —le dijo Rumlow, casi con compasión, aunque probablemente se estaba divirtiendo mucho con todo aquello.

—Ya veremos —se limitó a contestar Steve.

—Me encanta la confianza que tienes en ti mismo. Hubo un tiempo que llegué a admirar esa parte de ti, ¿sabes? Tu estoicidad, tu nobleza. Mi jefe tenía razón: serás un arma prodigiosa.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu gente que empiecen ya con lo que sea que vayan a hacer? No puede ser peor que la tortura de escuchar todas esas sandeces que no dejan de salir de tu boca—le soltó Steve con tono desafiante. Rumlow rio.

—Oh, Steve, Steve, Steve. No tengas tanta prisa que todavía no te he dicho lo mejor. No te he dicho en qué va a consistir tu misión.

A Steve se le contrajo el estómago, pero trató de mostrarse impasible.

—En realidad debería explicártelo todo mi jefe después del procedimiento, cuando ya hayamos suprimido todos tus recuerdos y estés listo para acatar nuestras ordenes como un chico obediente, pero no quería perderme tu cara al decirte que vas a tener que matar a Tony Stark.

Steve se quedó paralizado, pero no porque le hubieran vuelto a inyectar una sustancia, sino por el terror que atenazó sus entrañas y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. No. No podían hacer eso. Era imposible.

Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su mente se cuestionó esa afirmación. Bucky había matado a Howard. Había intentado matar a Steve. E, incluso fuera de la influencia de HYDRA, liberado de esos procedimientos de reprogramación, el mismo Bucky en un momento de regresión que no pudo controlar había estado a punto de acabar con la vida de Tony.

No podía verlo debajo de la máscara, pero sabía que Rumlow lucía en aquel momento una sonrisa, mezquina y triunfal.

—Ah. Te has quedado sin palabras, ¿eh? No me has defraudado. Debería fotografiar esa expresión y enmarcarla.

—No, yo jamás… —balbució Steve, aún en estado de shock.

—¿Qué? ¿Jamás le harías daño a tu amor? Vi vuestra rueda de prensa, ¿sabes? Absolutamente adorables, sois la parejita perfecta. Bueno, erais sería más correcto. Supongo que en cuanto le aplastes la cara a Stark con tus puños no habrá mucho más futuro para vuestra relación.

Steve apretó los puños y los dientes. No iba a permitir que nadie le tocara un pelo a Tony, a su Tony, al hombre que lo era todo para Steve. Antes tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Rumlow siguió hablando, cada vez más crecido.

—Y cuando lo hagas, cuando le hayas matado con tus propias manos, dejaremos que recuperes la conciencia temporalmente para que sepas exactamente lo que te hemos obligado a hacer; para que mires tus manos manchadas con la sangre del hombre que amas hasta que el remordimiento y la culpa te devoren el alma y pierdas la poca humanidad que te quedará después de esto. Ah, pero podría ser todavía mejor. Le dije a mi jefe que te ordenara matar a Barnes también, para acabar de redondear, ya sabes, pero a él solo le interesa Stark. Bueno, supongo que ya tendremos tiempo después para hacerte ir a por el resto de tus amigos.

Steve gritó y arrancó las correas que le mantenían sujeto a la camilla. Cogió a Rumlow del cuello y apretó con toda la furia que fue capaz de conjurar.

Otro pinchazo en la nuca y sus fuerzas se esfumaron. Se desplomó sobre la camilla de nuevo.

—Cuánta pasión —logró decir Rumlow, tosiendo y asiéndose la garganta—. Va a ser magnífico verte dirigiendo toda esa cólera hacia Stark.

Esta vez, lo que le habían inyectado no solo le había paralizado el cuerpo, sino que también le impidió hablar. Vio con impotencia cómo traían correas nuevas y le ataban una vez más.

Rumlow le puso una mano al lado de la cabeza y se inclinó hasta dejar su cubierto rostro a meros centímetros del de Steve. Su mirada estaba inundada del más absoluto desprecio.

—Y ni siquiera tendrás el consuelo de algún día poder reunirte con él allá arriba o abajo o a donde sea que vaya a parar el alma de alguien como Stark, porque, una vez comprendas que le has arrebatado la vida a tu amorcito, después de eso, Rogers, volverá tu peor pesadilla: el hielo. Te congelarán, y te sacarán solo cuando HYDRA necesite algo de ti, y luego te volverán a congelar para poder utilizarte durante décadas y más décadas. Como se suele decir, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Con un último gesto, Rumlow indicó a los suyos que ya podían empezar.

Steve sintió como le enganchaban una máquina a la cabeza, sin poder hacer nada para escapar, aterrorizado ante la perspectiva de volver al hielo, todavía más ante la idea de perder a Tony de aquella manera tan espantosa.

No podrán hacer que pierda mis recuerdos, se dijo, no podrán obligarme a hacerle daño. Se obligó a creérselo porque si le fallaba la voluntad estaba perdido.

Le pusieron el protector bucal.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en visualizar la cara de Tony, su expresión cuando se había arrodillado para pedirle que se casara con él. Steve quería casarse con él. Lo quería más que ninguna otra cosa en este mundo.

No lograrían someterle. Si se concentraba en ello, en lo desesperadamente que quería volver junto a Tony, todo iría bien.

La primera descarga hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

No por el dolor en sí, aunque era atroz, sino al comprender exactamente el calvario al que habían sometido a Bucky una y otra y otra vez. Oh, Bucky. Bucky también estaría muy preocupado por él. También necesitaba verle; compartir con él su dicha por estar prometido con Tony y recibir las felicitaciones de su mejor amigo. Verle superar del todo aquella pesadilla, verle ser feliz con Natasha.

La segunda descarga le hizo arquear la espalda durante varios segundos que le parecieron horas.

Luchó para aferrarse a sus recuerdos, pero los sintió desvanecerse, uno tras otro, como si su memoria fuera un diente de león y alguien hubiera soplado para esparcir las semillas en el viento.

Si esto seguía así, olvidaría a toda la gente a la que quería. Volvería a perder todo lo que tenía.

 

[Una vez, no hacía mucho, mientras veían _Friends_ en la cama Steve le había preguntado a Tony si durante su niñez había deseado algo que nunca hubiera logrado obtener (sin contar al propio Steve). Tony se lo pensó unos segundos.

—Un perro —fue lo que le contestó.

—¿Querías un perro y no te lo compraron? —Steve se sorprendió, dando por sentado que, si el hijo de una familia multimillonaria pedía una mascota, se la regalarían sin mucho miramiento.

—No sé qué decirte. Imagino que mi padre debió convencerme de que un perro requería muchos cuidados durante mucho tiempo y que para que me aburriera de él una vez pasada la novedad y terminara cuidándomelo Jarvis mejor me compraba otra cosa. No me duró el capricho mucho tiempo, así que supongo que tenía razón.

Steve se preguntó en qué momento Howard había dejado de ser el hombre entusiasta y aventurero que él había conocido, porque aquel Howard hubiera comprado una manada entera de perros sin pensárselo.

—Pues a mí también me hubiera gustado tener un perro cuando era niño, pero entre que no teníamos mucho dinero entonces y mi pobre estado de salud era más bien imposible. ¿No te gustaría que adoptáramos uno? —le propuso, entusiasmado de repente con la idea.

—¿Para qué? —le contestó Tony, nada convencido.

—¿Cómo que para qué? Pues para quererle. ¿No te haría ilusión volver de un largo día de trabajo en el taller o en el laboratorio y que te recibiera con la lengua fuera y meneando el rabito de pura alegría de verte?

—Eso ya lo haces tú.

—Idiota —rio Steve—. Y fuera hay espacio de sobra para correr y jugar. Los fines de semana podríamos llevarlo a pasear por Central Park…

—No te me vengas arriba ahora, Steve. Además, no quiero compartir tu cariño con ningún otro ser vivo. No soportaría los celos —dijo Tony, poniéndose la mano en el corazón de forma dramática.

—¿Por favor? —Steve le puso morritos, que solía ser un truco infalible.

—Eso es trampa —le recriminó Tony.

—¿Qué nombre le pondrías? Hipotéticamente —le preguntó Steve, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas. Tony suspiró, viendo que Steve no tenía intención de rendirse.

—Hm. Gladstone —dijo.

—¿Gladstone?

—Sí. El perro de Sherlock Holmes en las pelis, ¿te acuerdas?

—Ah. ¿Pero el perro no era de Watson?

—Por favor. Todo el mundo sabe que son pareja de hecho. El perro es de los dos.

—Entonces nosotros también podríamos tener un Gladstone. Un cachorrito, Tony, para criarlo juntos —concluyó Steve, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Has dicho hipotéticamente —le recordó Tony, sin poder evitar que también se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero dime, mi amor, ¿no te gustaría que aumentáramos la familia? —Porque a Steve eso le encantaría.

¿Y qué le había dicho Tony después de eso? ¿Que se lo pensaría? Steve no fue capaz de recordar su respuesta.]

 

[Peggy había traído una botella de vodka para compartir entre los dos. Steve seguía odiando el hecho de no poder emborracharse para olvidar lo insoportable que le resultaba la muerte de Bucky, pero el ardor en su garganta y la agradable compañía le ayudaban a distraerse un poco.

—¿Sabías que estuve a punto de casarme una vez? —confesó ella tras su segundo vaso, mejillas ligeramente encendidas por el alcohol.

No, Steve no lo sabía. De hecho, se había preguntado en más de una ocasión que cómo era posible que una mujer como ella siguiera soltera.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Hubiera cometido el mayor error de mi vida. De alguna manera, me había convencido a mí misma de que debía tener una vida normal y aburrida como la mayoría de mujeres. Ahora miro atrás y me parece increíble que hubiera podido creer que me conformaría con eso.

—Perdona, Peggy, pero ni la palabra normal ni la palabra aburrida existen en tu diccionario —intercedió Steve. Peggy chasqueó sus dedos, como si Steve hubiera hecho una apreciación increíblemente acertada—. Está bien que te dieras cuenta a tiempo.

—Bueno, tuve ayuda. Si hubiera seguido adelante hubiera decepcionado a la persona que más ha creído en mí, la única persona que me animó hasta el final a ser fiel a mí misma. Aunque no te lo creas, sé exactamente por lo que estás pasando, Steve. Por eso sé que este tipo de dolor no te destruye, sino que te da las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando. Sé que no lo harás, pero no te rindas. Nunca se sabe las cosas maravillosas que puede traer consigo el futuro aun cuando parece que está todo perdido.

Steve visualizó a Bucky cayendo al vacío una vez más. Su Bucky, que le hubiera acompañado hasta el fin del mundo si Steve se lo hubiera pedido.

A Steve le costaba ver más allá de su dolor, pero Peggy tenía razón. Si se rendía, la muerte de Bucky no habría servido para nada.

—Menos mal que todavía te tengo a ti —le dijo a Peggy. Esta le sonrió afectuosamente y les sirvió una nueva ronda.

Bebieron en silencio unos minutos, los dos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Entonces has descartado definitivamente la idea del matrimonio? —preguntó Steve al fin, con la vista clavada en su vaso.

—Yo no diría definitivamente. Se trata de encontrar al compañero adecuado, ¿no? —contestó ella. Steve se atrevió a mirarla entonces. Los ojos le centelleaban, su rostro teñido con un rubor rosado que ya no se debía únicamente a la bebida. Le pareció que estaba más hermosa que nunca. Dirigió su mirada a sus preciosos labios rojos.

Peggy Carter, con su extraordinaria vitalidad, su fuerza de voluntad, su determinación por demostrar que era mucho más válida y capaz que cualquier hombre, que le había impresionado desde el primer momento en que la vio. Steve jamás se habría atrevido ni a soñar en conocer a una mujer semejante.

¿Y qué había pasado con Peggy? ¿Por qué no se había casado con ella si ella sentía lo mismo por él? ¿Había llegado a ir a aquella cita en la que ella le iba a enseñar a bailar?

No se acordaba…]

 

[Le dolía mucho.

Y lo peor de todo es que esta vez ni siquiera había sido por culpa de algún matón haciéndole la vida imposible, sino que él mismo se había tropezado con el bordillo de la acera y se había raspado toda la rodilla al caer.

Estaba llorando más de rabia que de dolor.

Oyó un suspiro sobre su cabeza.

—Será posible… —Bucky se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se agachó para atarlo en la maltrecha rodilla de Steve—. Steve, ya tienes trece años. Ya eres un hombre, deberías dejar de ser tan llorica o las chicas nunca se fijarán en ti.

Steve se sorbió la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas torpemente con el dorso de la mano.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, con toda la convicción de la que fue capaz. Odiaba mostrarse como un debilucho ante Bucky.

—Ya veo, ya. Anda, vamos a mi casa, mocoso, que hemos de limpiar esa herida. —Bucky le ayudó a levantarse y Steve hizo una mueca al ponerse en pie.

—Creo que también me he torcido el tobillo… —Le volvieron a entrar ganas de llorar, pero se las aguantó.

Bucky le dio la espalda y se agacho frente a él.

—Sube —le ordenó. Steve miró de un lado a otro, muerto de vergüenza, y le obedeció. Por suerte era la hora de cenar y ya no había mucha gente en la calle—. Es increíble lo poco que pesas —murmuró Bucky, cogiéndole por las piernas e incorporándose—. Le voy a decir a mi madre que te haga un buen estofado a ver si pones un poco de carne sobre esos huesos…

—Lo siento… —musitó Steve, agarrándose al cuello de Bucky en cuanto este comenzó a caminar. Le ardía la cara. A veces sentía un cosquilleo extraño en la barriga cuando estaba cerca de Bucky, y no entendía muy bien por qué.

—Has de tener más cuidado, Steve. Ahora me tienes a mí, pero quizás algún día yo no esté para protegerte, ¿y entonces qué?

Steve se agarró con más fuerza. No quería ni pensar en que un día no tuviera a Bucky a su lado.

—Me haré fuerte —anunció, con seguridad.

—¿Sí? —Aunque no podía verle la cara, sabía que Bucky estaba sonriendo, una de esas sonrisas suyas mezcla de compasión y ternura.

Ahora Steve puede que fuera débil, pero, como le decía Bucky, a testarudo no le ganaba nadie. Así que cuando creciera seguro que conseguiría ser más alto y corpulento que Bucky, se convertiría en un hombre fuerte y robusto y ya no tendría que depender de nadie.

—Ya lo verás. Quizás algún día sea yo el que te proteja a ti. —Porque eso era lo que hacían los hombres de verdad, ¿no? Proteger a las personas que querías de los matones que pretendían hacerles daño.

—No puedo esperar a que llegue ese día —rio Bucky.

¿Lo había hecho? ¿Se había vuelto fuerte? ¿Había podido proteger a Bucky y al resto de sus seres queridos?]

 

Proteger. Sí, eso es, eso era lo que no tenía que olvidar.

«Quiero recordar esta noche el resto de mi vida»

Debía protegerle.

«Si me lo pidieras, subiría allá arriba ahora mismo y te bajaría una estrella»

Debía evitar que le hicieran daño.

«Sí, Steve. Esta vez lo lograremos»

Debía cubrir su cuerpo con besos y caricias, no con golpes.

«Solo para mí. Solo para mí, Steve»

 

Pero…

«Cada segundo que pasé contigo fue maravilloso»

¿Quién?

«Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿no?»

¿A quién era que tenía que proteger?

«Déjame darte una razón para que quieras volver»

¿Quién era que le estaba esperando?

«Cuando acabe contigo no se te va a escapar ninguna referencia. Vas a ser un geek como dios manda, ya lo verás»

 

No lo sabía…

 

Después de la tercera descarga, se desmayó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordatorio:  
> -Emil Blonsky/Abominación (Tim Roth) es el villano de El Increíble Hulk (cuando Bruce era Edward Norton). SHIELD lo tiene preso.  
> -Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (Frank Grillo) es el compañero de Steve en SHIELD y líder de STRIKE en El Soldado del Invierno y que resultó ser uno de los inflitrados de HYDRA. Volverá para Civil War.
> 
> Siento tanto angst y dejarlo de nuevo en cliffhanger :(


	19. Tony...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony al fin descubre quién está detrás de lo ocurrido.

Habían pasado ocho días desde que se habían llevado a Steve. Ocho-malditos-días y todavía no sabía quién había sido ni qué intenciones tenía más allá de jugársela al propio Tony.

 

Tony se había recluido en el despacho de Steve. Llevaba lo que bien podían ser horas mirando el anillo de compromiso, todavía celosamente guardado en su cajita. El anillo que debería estar en el dedo de Steve desde hacía ocho días, no allí donde no le servía para nada.

Cuando por fin se había convencido de que todo iba bien y de que sí, pasarían toda la vida juntos, ocurría esto.

Era la maldita historia de su vida, ¿no? Unos años atrás se llevaron a Pepper y a punto estuvo de perderla y ahora le tocaba el turno a Steve. Quería pensar que no le había pasado nada, que si hubiera muerto él lo habría sentido, de algún modo _lo sabría_ , pero cuantos más días pasaban menos claro lo tenía.

Rechinó los dientes, aunque lo que de verdad quería era gritar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrió y entró. Era Sam.

—¿Traes alguna novedad? —Tony cerró la cajita y la guardó en el primer cajón del escritorio. Sam siguió el gesto con la mirada y después negó con la cabeza.

Tony miró hacia la ventana. No quería hablar con nadie, con los amigos de Steve menos aún, pero Sam o no lo captó o le dio igual, porque se sentó en una de las sillas de enfrente del escritorio. Se limitó a observar a Tony largamente, hasta el punto que crispó sus ya alterados nervios.

—¿Qué? —le espetó, cuando ya no pudo más.

—¿Quién está detrás de todo esto, Stark? —le preguntó Sam con gravedad. Tony parpadeó, perplejo.

—Si lo supiera ese hijo de puta ya estaría muerto y Steve estaría sano y salvo aquí con nosotros. —¿Acaso no era eso evidente? Pero, al parecer, para Wilson lo que era evidente era otra cosa.

—Pero tú piensas lo mismo que yo, ¿no es así? Si quisieran matar a Steve ya lo habrían hecho. Steve no era su objetivo —afirmó.

—¡Eso está claro! —estalló Tony, golpeando la mesa con el puño—. ¡Entraron en I.S., armaron a esos niños con tecnología claramente basada en la mía y ahora han ido a por mi punto débil! ¿Quieres oírme decir que todo esto es culpa mía? Pues sí, es mi culpa, por supuesto que es mi culpa.

—Stark…

—No, venga, adelante. Ya que estás aquí, dilo. Di todo lo que piensas de mí. Sé que me odias, no me soportas desde que le rompí el corazón a Steve. No entendiste que mi mayor motivo para dejarle entonces fuera que estar conmigo terminaría por perjudicarle, ¡y ahora mira lo que ha pasado! —Tony estaba gritando a esas alturas. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano temblorosa. Estaba desquiciado porque en los últimos ocho días no había parado de rememorar aquella condenada visión de Steve muriendo ante él después de reprocharle que no hubiera hecho más por salvarle.

Se cubrió los ojos para no ver cómo Sam le miraba con la misma expresión de lástima que lucían todos desde que se habían llevado a Steve. No lo soportaba más.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que te tuviera simpatía con lo jodido que se quedó mi amigo después de lo que le hiciste? Pero no he venido a soltar reproches, Stark… Tony. Sé que ahora es distinto. Sé que te has estado esforzando mucho para hacerle feliz. Le ibas a pedir que se casara contigo, ¿no? —Con un gesto señaló hacia el cajón donde Tony había guardado el anillo. Tony asintió sin energías—. Lo que quiero es que pienses quién puede ser el responsable de esto para que podamos traer a Steve de vuelta.

—¿Qué te crees que llevo haciendo desde que se lo llevaron? La lista es muy larga, Sam. Solo con lo de Ultrón la cantidad de gente a la que le gustaría verme sufrir…

—No, no, no —le interrumpió Sam—. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Esto es algo personal. Alguien tiene una vendetta contra ti y tú tienes que conocerle por fuerza. Y además se trata de alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para superar tu sistema de seguridad y de imitar tu tecnología. ¿Hammer, quizás?

Tony movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Ya le descarté hace días. Y al resto de candidatos. Killian está muerto, igual que Vanko, y que Loki, y que Ob… —Tony se quedó mudo, recordando de repente la descripción que Connor y los otros chicos les habían dado del hombre que había experimentado con ellos. Podía encajar, pero, ¿era posible? No, la pregunta era, ¿por qué ahora?

—¿Tony? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? —le preguntó Sam con urgencia.

—N-no… No estoy seguro. Puede. —No le dio tiempo a elaborar más porque su móvil empezó a sonar entonces. Era un número desconocido—. FRIDAY, rastrea la llamada —dijo, y contestó—. Stark. —Puso el manos libres.

—Tenemos al Capitán —les indicó una monótona voz distorsionada. Tony cruzó una mirada con Sam—. Si quieres volver a verle con vida, prepara veinte millones de dólares para esta noche. Estate atento a tu teléfono, ya que en breve te mandaremos las instrucciones pertinentes para realizar el intercambio. Deberás traer el dinero en persona, solo y desarmado. Cualquier indicio de que alguno de tus compañeros se encuentra cerca y el Capitán morirá. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—Sí. ¿Puedo hablar con Steve para cerciorarme de que está bien? —pidió, pero su interlocutor cortó la comunicación. Tony resistió el impulso de arrojar el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación—. ¿FRIDAY?

—No ha sido posible rastrear el origen, señor.

—No, claro que no —musitó Tony con frustración.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido —dijo Sam con la frente arrugada—. No se hubieran tomado tantas molestias ni hubieran esperado tanto por un simple rescate, que, encima, tratándose de ti, es de muy poco dinero.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Esto es una trampa.

—Claro que lo es.

—Voy a avisar a Natasha y vamos a trazar un plan para…

—No —le cortó Tony.

—¿Cómo que no? No pensarás ir tú solo. ¿Es que quieres que te maten?

—Ya has oído lo que ha dicho. No pienso poner en riesgo la vida de Steve. Así que por favor te lo pido, Sam. Si aprecias a Steve no le digas nada a Natasha ni a nadie. Yo he metido a Steve en este lío y yo le sacaré de él.

—No me parece sensato, y más sabiendo que van claramente a por ti. ¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir quién crees que está detrás? Porque te has puesto pálido en cuanto se te ha ocurrido.

—No lo sé seguro. Pero si es quien pienso… No voy a arriesgarme, Sam. Entiéndelo —repitió, con tono suplicante.

Sam sacudió la cabeza.

—Intenta no cometer ninguna locura al menos, ¿vale? —accedió, aunque nada convencido—. Hazme el favor y volved los dos de una pieza.

Tony le dijo que sí de forma ausente. No le dijo a Sam que si su enemigo era quien él creía, quizás ya era demasiado tarde. 

* * *

A medianoche Tony metió la maleta con el dinero en el contenedor de basura del callejón al que le habían indicado que fuera vía mensaje poco después de la llamada telefónica. Aguardó allí, como también se le había especificado.

Cuando ya empezaba a pensar que no vendría nadie, un coche se detuvo frente a la entrada del callejón. Se abrió la portezuela de atrás y del vehículo salió un hombre enmascarado vestido de negro, que más tarde Tony sabría que se trataba de Brock Rumlow, el antiguo líder del equipo STRIKE de S.H.I.E.L.D. y ex colega de Steve hasta que se había destapado su colaboración con HYDRA.

—He dejado el maldito dinero en el contenedor como me pedisteis. Está todo, pero puedes contarlo si quieres. ¿Dónde está Steve? —demandó Tony.

—Desnúdate —le ordenó el desconocido.

—… ¿Qué? —Por un momento Tony pensó que no había oído bien.

—Que te desnudes —repitió el hombre con impaciencia.

—Mira, muñeco, me halagas, pero estoy comprometido, ¿sabes? —replicó Tony, más vacilante que chulesco.

—No por mucho más tiempo si no haces lo que te digo. —El hombre de negro se sacó una pistola del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y le apuntó con ella.

Tony tragó saliva y obedeció. Se quitó el abrigo, el jersey, los pantalones y las zapatillas y lo dejó todo en el suelo.

—Y ahora el resto. —El hombre señaló con su pistola—. Todo lo que lleves encima.

Tony tuvo que recordarse que lo hacía por Steve y que no era el momento de mostrarse desafiante, así que respiró hondo para tragarse la humillación y se deshizo de todo lo demás: reloj, calcetines y ropa interior. Se cubrió las partes íntimas con las manos, pero el desconocido le indicó que levantara los brazos. Se mantuvo todo lo quieto que pudo (temblaba de arriba abajo por la rabia y por las bajas temperaturas – estaban a bajo cero aquella noche) mientras el hombre le pasaba un escáner por el cuerpo. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, se acercó de nuevo al coche y cogió una bolsa de plástico que tiró a los pies de Tony.

—Ponte eso. Rapidito —le ordenó.

Tony sacó de la bolsa un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera de color gris y se enfundó las prendas rápidamente. Le iban algo grandes y no era suficiente para resguardarse completamente del frío, pero evidentemente era mejor eso que estar desnudo. Encontró unos calcetines también, pero ni rastro de calzado. Supuso que ponerse sus propias zapatillas no estaría permitido, así que ni lo intentó.

Al fondo de la bolsa había unas esposas. Le lanzó una mirada al desconocido y este le indicó con un gesto que se las pusiera. Tony así lo hizo.

El hombre de negro le asió de un brazo y le obligó a meterse en el coche con él. La calefacción del vehículo le reconfortó mínimamente.

—¿Y qué hay del dinero? —preguntó Tony, en cuanto el coche se puso en marcha.

—Vendrán a recogerlo —dijo su captor sin más. Ni siquiera se había molestado en comprobar que realmente estuviera allí; estaba claro que el dinero no era su objetivo.

—¿Y Steve? —volvió a insistir. Solo recibió silencio a cambio.

Condujeron durante lo que a Tony le parecieron horas, hasta que llegaron a un descampado que parecía estar en medio de la nada. Se bajaron del automóvil, de vuelta al frío, él y el hombre de negro (que se había negado a darle su nombre ni ningún tipo de información cuando Tony trató de iniciar conversación en el coche; la pistola no había dejado de apuntarle durante todo el trayecto así que no tuvo más remedio que desistir), y el coche desapareció por donde había venido.

—Oye, ¿cuánto más voy a tener que esperar? Soy un hombre extremadamente ocupado, ¿sabes? —dijo Tony al cabo de unos minutos, tratando de quitarse de encima parte del miedo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin tener noticias de Steve.

—No te preocupes. La espera valdrá la pena —le contestó su captor, pero con un tono de voz que no auguraba nada bueno.

Finalmente, otro coche –un coche grande, como una limusina-, hizo acto de aparición y se detuvo frente a ellos. Alguien bajó de él, alguien flanqueado por dos corpulentos (y armados) guardaespaldas, pero la cegadora luz de los faros no permitió a Tony saber de quién se trataba hasta que lo tuvo delante de él.

Se le subió la bilis a la garganta.

—Ah, Tony, qué alegría me da verte. ¡Estás estupendo! ¿Cuántos años hace? He estado a punto de mandarte una postal más de una vez, pero al final me dije, no, eso es demasiado frío e impersonal. Mejor le visito en persona y así veo cómo está mi buen amigo Tony Stark.

Zeke le abrazó e incluso se permitió el lujo de besarle las mejillas como si eso fuera realmente un encuentro social entre dos viejos camaradas.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te alegras de verme? —le preguntó con fingida sorpresa al ver que Tony no reaccionaba.

—O sea que sí eras tú… —dijo Tony, casi en un susurro imperceptible. Había rezado para no estar en lo cierto.

Conocía a Zeke desde que eran pequeños. No podría realmente decirse que hubieran sido amigos, por mucho que este lo proclamara ahora tan alegremente, existía demasiada rivalidad entre ellos -ambos habían sido muchachos brillantes y superdotados, y ambos habían sacado lo mejor del otro en más de una ocasión en su afán por querer ser el mejor–, pero Tony le tenía genuino aprecio. O se lo había tenido alguna vez. El aprecio se había diluido en indiferencia con el tiempo y ahora se había transformado en puro resentimiento.

Apenas había visto a Zeke desde el funeral de Howard y Maria. Sabía por Obie que Zeke se había ido a trabajar al extranjero, a Japón si no recordaba mal, y desde entonces cada uno había tomado su propio camino. Tony había continuado con el legado de su padre en el sector armamentístico, que todo el mundo sabía cómo había terminado, y Zeke lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Tony tenía sus propios problemas entonces como para pararse a preocuparse por un chaval de su infancia.

Estuvo a punto de llamarle tras la muerte de Obadiah, pero al final se echó atrás, porque, ¿qué se suponía que le iba a decir? «Hey, Zeke, soy Tony, oye, me he cargado a tu padre, pero espero que no te importe porque a fin de cuentas tu padre intentó liquidarme a mí primero». Mejor no.

No había sabido nada de Zeke en los años venideros, así que no volvió a pensar en él.

Y ahora, más de ocho años después de que Tony matara a su padre, Ezekiel Stane volvía para cobrarse la deuda.

—¿Le has matado? —Tony se sintió al borde del colapso—. ¿Yo maté a tu padre y por eso ahora tú matas a mi Steve?

Zeke sonrió. Tony tenía que admitir que había sido precavido al ponerle las esposas, porque de no ser así en aquel momento Zeke se estaría tragando sus propios dientes.

—Eso sería una lástima, ¿verdad? Qué chico más mono, reconozco que siempre has tenido muy buen gusto. Aunque, personalmente, prefiero a aquella encantadora asistenta tuya con la que estabas antes. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Virginia, ¿no? ¿Aún dirige tu empresa? Creo que un día de estos iré a hacerle una visita a ver si sigue tan guapa como la recuerdo.

Tony se tiró para delante. El hombre de negro le mantuvo en su sitio.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —quiso saber Tony.

—¿Y por qué no? Ahora es cuando mejor estás, ¿o no? Tu empresa va viento en popa pese a su drástico cambio de rumbo, estás la mar de a gusto con tu grupito de superhéroes (caray, Tony, tú un superhéroe. Todavía me cuesta de creer) y estás a punto de sentar la cabeza con tu boy toy. Podría haberme esperado a la boda, pero admito que al final me pudo la impaciencia.

—Y de eso se trata, ¿verdad? Siempre me has tenido envidia. Hicieras lo que hicieras yo siempre fui mejor que tú, mejor que tu padre que no dejó de ser nunca un segundón, primero de papá y luego de mí —le espetó Tony con rabia—. Igual que tú. Mátame ahora mismo si quieres, pero mientras que el legado de mi familia y el mío vivirán para siempre, tú seguirás siendo un segundón y un don nadie que caerá en el olvido más absoluto.

Experimentó en primera persona esa mirada gélida que aquellos niños a los que Zeke había tratado como ratones de laboratorio verían en sus pesadillas durante el resto de sus vidas. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

—Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, Tony. Sí, vas a morir, pero no es venganza lo que busco. ¿Por qué, si gracias a ti me he hecho de oro? Cuando tú desarrollaste una conciencia y dejaste de fabricar armas, alguien tuvo que cubrir el hueco que dejaste.

Tony abrió mucho los ojos, anonadado.

—Y sí, parte de mí quiere hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi padre, pero principalmente estoy aquí precisamente para contradecir esa afirmación que acabas de hacer. _Soy_ mejor que tú, Tony, y esta noche te lo voy a demostrar.

—Pagarás caro haberte metido conmigo, Zeke —le desafió Tony.

—No tanto como tú. Un placer haberte conocido, Tony, y te lo digo sinceramente. Jamás hubiera llegado a donde estoy si no hubiera sido por ti. Ojalá nuestro reencuentro hubiera podido ser un poco más largo, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Disfruta de tus últimos instantes en la Tierra. —Zeke se hizo a un lado y con un gesto indicó al hombre de negro que procediera. Este abrió la otra portezuela de atrás del coche y otra figura emergió del vehículo.

Las rodillas de Tony estuvieron a punto de ceder por la oleada de alivio que le invadió al reconocer a Steve. Estaba vivo, después de todo. Olvidándose de Zeke, corrió hacia él y se tiró a su pecho.

—Steve, mi vida, menos mal, pensé que te había perdido para siempre. Oh, cariño, gracias a Dios que estás bien, dime que esos desgraciados no te han hecho daño, Steve, amor mío, siento no haberte encontrado antes… —Tony estaba tan aliviado de verle con vida que tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que Steve no le estaba abrazando ni diciendo nada. Desconcertado, dio un paso atrás para mirarle a la cara y lo que vio hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies.

Reconocía esa mirada. Esos ojos apagados y casi sin vida eran los mismos que le había visto a Bucky aquella vez que le atacó en la cocina. Comprendió al instante lo que le habían hecho, y también supo lo que había sentido Steve cuando vio a Bucky por primera vez desde que le creyó muerto.

Steve le observó impasible. Luego se dirigió a Zeke:

—Señor Stane. ¿Es este el Tony Stark al que tengo que eliminar?

Su voz sonaba fría y calculadora, nada que ver con la voz cálida y llena de cariño del Steve que conocía y amaba. Tony sintió como si hubiera atravesado la puerta hacia la dimensión desconocida.

—Correcto. Pero intenta hacerlo durar un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Dame un buen espectáculo —le indicó Zeke—. Tony se merece una buena despedida —añadió socarronamente.

—¿Nos hemos vuelto locos o qué? —dijo Tony mientras el hombre de negro le quitaba las esposas, dándose cuenta de que aquello iba totalmente en serio—. Steve. Soy yo, Tony, ¿no me reconoces?

Y tanto que le reconocía, pero como el objetivo que le habían encomendado eliminar, no como el hombre con el que compartía su vida.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Y él le había pedido a Sam que no dijera nada a los demás, cuando los necesitaba más que nunca, a Wanda especialmente.

Steve -lo que quedaba de él, al menos; Tony le echó un vistazo e hizo una mueca al ver que su nuevo uniforme, negro con barras verdes y blancas, tenía un bonito logo de HYDRA en el pecho. Zeke sabía dónde buscarse a sus amigos, eso estaba claro– vaciló un instante. Pero Tony pudo ver que fue porque había reparado en que tenía que luchar contra un hombre desarmado. Así que Steve tiró el escudo a un lado. Tony dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin apenas sensibilidad ya en los pies. Aunque estuviera en condiciones de pelear de igual a igual con Steve, que no era el caso, tampoco lo haría.

—Steve, por favor, reacciona —le suplicó una vez más. Steve le ignoró y corrió hacia él. Tony no hizo nada para esquivar el puño que dio de lleno en su cara y que estuvo a punto de tumbarle. Steve no había empleado toda su potencia, pero aun así dolió como un demonio.

Tony tampoco hizo nada cuando la rodilla de Steve se elevó y se clavó en su estómago. Tony se dobló, quedándose sin aire, y cayó de cuatro patas al suelo helado, escupiendo sangre.

—Oh, venga, Tony, pon un poco de tu parte, hombre, que si no no tiene gracia —oyó que decía Zeke. Tony levantó la mano y le mostró el dedo medio. ¿Que no era una venganza? Los cojones, no lo era. El cabrón estaba disfrutando.

Steve le cogió del pecho de la sudadera y le levantó hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

—¿Por qué no te defiendes? —le preguntó Steve. Tony ahora podía ver un tinte de confusión en sus ojos azules. ¿Era eso una buena señal? ¿Quería eso decir que alguna parte de Steve se estaba preguntando por qué estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo?

—Cariño, soy yo. ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? Sé que lo haces, sé que este no eres tú, que no quieres hacer esto, vuelve en ti, te lo suplico… —lo volvió a intentar. Le puso una mano tentativa en la cara y le acarició la mejilla, con la esperanza de que el contacto familiar le sacara de su bloqueo. Los ojos de Steve se ensancharon un momento y Tony pensó que lo había conseguido, pero entonces Steve tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para después pegarle un fuerte cabezazo en la cara.

Tony volvió a caer. Le sangraba la nariz profusamente y se le había nublado la vista. Empezaba a pensar que había llegado el final.

Esperó que Zeke gozara mucho de verle morir a manos de la persona que significaba más para Tony, porque su satisfacción por haberle pasado por encima no le iba a durar mucho. Puede que Tony no estuviera para ver lo que pasaría a continuación, pero su equipo se hacía llamar los Vengadores por un motivo. A Zeke se le iba a borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa de la cara en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo una vez tuviera a Natasha y a Bucky delante.

Lo que más le apenaba era dejar atrás a Steve, esta vez para siempre. Tony no iba a poder hacer nada para evitar romper su promesa de no volver a dejarle, y Steve no se merecía que le volvieran a romper el corazón.

Tony solo había querido hacerle feliz, lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido, pero al final no lo había conseguido.

Steve le puso en pie de nuevo. Tony bamboleó un momento, pero consiguió quedarse vertical.

—¿Por qué no peleas? —volvió a preguntar Steve, cada vez más confuso.

—Porque eres tú, tesoro. No quiero pelear contra ti —contestó Tony, intentando sonreír. Le pareció que Steve dudaba.

—N-no… No me gustan los matones —dijo Steve, para sorpresa de Tony.

—Es verdad. Odias a los matones, Steve. No soportas que se metan con los que no son de su tamaño y que no se pueden defender —le recordó Tony, esperanzado.

—P-pero tú sí te puedes defender. Y-yo te enseñé —replicó Steve. Estaba recordando algo, pero no lo suficiente. Steve levantó la pierna. Tony se cubrió esa vez con el brazo, y gritó al sentir cómo se rompía por el impacto de la patada del supersoldado.

Cayó de rodillas, sudando y con la cara desencajada por el dolor, con su brazo izquierdo todo torcido. Steve le cogió por el pelo y le obligó a mirarle.

—Cariño… —musitó Tony débilmente.

—¿Por qué me llamas así? Voy a matarte. —Pero su voz sonaba dubitativa. Tony odió a Zeke todavía más, al saber lo mucho que iba a sufrir Steve cuando volviera a ser él mismo y supiera lo que le habían obligado a hacer.

—Hazlo, mi vida. Prefiero que lo hagas tú a que lo hagan ellos —le dijo. Con la mano derecha rodeó la muñeca de Steve hasta que este aflojó sus dedos. Tony le cogió la mano—. Solo prométeme que seguirás adelante después de que pase esto, ¿vale? Apóyate en tus amigos, que estarán ahí para ti. Y nunca olvides que siempre te he querido y que siempre te querré.

La mano de Steve temblaba. Cayó también de rodillas frente a Tony.

—¿T-Tony…? —Steve pronunció su nombre con incertidumbre.

—¿Qué coño haces? —gritó Zeke, impaciente—. Esto ya ha dejado de ser divertido. Ves terminando ya, soldado.

Steve giró la cabeza en su dirección y volvió a mirar a Tony con expresión decidida. Cualquier rastro de duda que pudiera haber visto en su rostro había desaparecido.

—Lo siento, Tony, pero he de terminar con esto —afirmó, y se puso en pie. Con la mirada todavía desenfocada, Tony vio que fue a coger su escudo.

Tony se resignó. Había tenido una vida de mierda, y se le terminaba justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar de ella, pero supuso que podría haber sido peor.

Se llevaba todos sus recuerdos con Steve. En ese sentido, suponía que había sido bastante más afortunado que la mayoría de personas del planeta… o incluso del universo. Su tiempo con Steve había sido corto, pero más valioso de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

Si existía el cielo (tenía fe en que las cosas buenas que había hecho prevalecieran sobre las malas), esperaba poder vivir en esos recuerdos para el resto de la eternidad. Y quién sabe; quizás algún día podrían volver a encontrarse allí. Eso le gustaría.

 

Estaba tranquilo sabiendo que Steve estaría bien. Bucky, Sam, Natasha y los demás cuidarían de él.

Steve tomó impulso y lanzó su escudo con todas sus fuerzas… Pero no hacia Tony, sino hacia Zeke. No le alcanzó a él, pero sí derribó a sus guardaespaldas. El escudo volvió a sus manos y cargó contra el hombre de negro.

—¡Aguanta, Tony! —le chilló, tras esquivar el envite del enmascarado—. ¡Te sacaré de aquí!

Pero Tony no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse de que Steve hubiera conseguido vencer su control mental.

—Qué decepción. Voy a tener que hacerlo todo yo mismo —oyó que se lamentaba Zeke. En el mismo momento en que Steve tumbaba al hombre de negro de un puñetazo, Zeke levantó su brazo hacia él y su mano comenzó a brillar. _Su mano desnuda_ , apreció Tony con fascinación y horror.

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Tony se puso en pie y corrió hacia Steve, interponiéndose entre él y el rayo de energía que surgió de la palma de la mano de Zeke. Le alcanzó de pleno en la espalda.

—¡No! ¡Tony! ¡Qué has hecho! —escuchó los gritos horrorizados de Steve y lo que le parecieron las voces de sus compañeros. Al final habían venido. Qué bien. Sonrió al pensar en lo que le esperaba a Zeke y después perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido toda su densidad y flotara a la deriva, como aquella vez, en el agujero de gusano.

Y si estaba reviviendo su peor pesadilla es que debía haber ido a parar al infierno. Seguro que lo siguiente sería una recepción de su comité de bienvenida, encabezado por el propio Obadiah, que debía estar esperando su llegada con gran interés.

¿Estría también su padre allí? Porque si él no había ido al cielo era improbable que su padre sí lo hubiera hecho.

Pero no vio la cara de Howard, ni la de Obie. Vio a Steve. Aquella vez, cuando salió del agujero de gusano in extremis, después de haberse mentalizado también para su inminente muerte, despertando al final por el rugido de Hulk, cuando abrió los ojos le había recibido la imagen más bonita que había visto en toda su vida: Steve Rogers, despeinado, con la cara manchada, los ojos brillantes por la preocupación y el alivio, regalándole su primera sonrisa genuina.

Nunca antes Tony se había alegrado tanto de estar vivo.

Quería volver a ver esa sonrisa, aunque tuviera que escapar del mismísimo infierno para hacerlo.

Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos. No estaba muerto. Tampoco estaba en el infierno, sino que se encontraba en su propia habitación de la base. Por la luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas calculó que debía ser cerca de mediodía.

No vio a un Steve sonriente (o preocupado) a su lado. A quien sí vio fue a Rhodey, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, hojeando una revista sin mucho interés.

—No eres tan bonito como Steve —le dijo Tony, con voz pastosa. Se notaba la cara hinchada, tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado y buena parte de su torso cubierto con vendas. No sentía mucho dolor en la espalda, donde había recibido el ataque de Zeke, así que supuso que o le habían administrado calmantes fuertes o la doctora Cho ya se había ocupado de eso.

Rhodey sonrió al verle despierto. Vale, sí, también era una buena visión.

—Me ofendería, pero no creo que nadie sea más guapo que Steve —le dijo, con afecto, apretándole la mano de su brazo bueno. Tony se la estrechó a su vez, agradecido—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubieran pegado una paliza —respondió quejumbrosamente.

—Nos has dado un buen susto a todos, que lo sepas. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir tú solo? —le reprendió, una vez seguro de que Tony estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para recibir broncas.

—Tuve que hacerlo. ¿Cómo supisteis donde estaba? —Recordaba que le habían hecho desnudarse e incluso le habían escaneado el cuerpo para asegurarse de que fuera imposible rastrearle.

—Sam le pidió a su amigo Scott que te siguiera. Supongo que habían calculado todas las variables, excepto la de que un hombre del tamaño de una hormiga les siguiera el paso. Él nos informó de vuestra posición, pero nos fue de un pelo. Jesús, Tony. Siento muchísimo por lo que has tenido que pasar.

—¿Zeke…?

—Está a buen recaudo. Es increíble que haya aparecido así después de tantos años… Natasha le ha interrogado y todavía no ha terminado con él —le informó. Tony sonrió. Él ya le había advertido que lo pagaría caro—. Sam y Bucky se han ocupado de Rumlow. El hombre enmascarado —le aclaró.

—¿Y Steve? ¿Steve está bien?

—Sí. Ahora está en la enfermería. No quería separarse de tu lado, pero Natasha insistió para que se hiciera un chequeo completo hasta asegurarnos de que ha superado el lavado de cerebro. Está bien, Tony. Los dos lo estáis.

Tony reparó en los ojos húmedos de su amigo.

—Siento haberos preocupado. Pero entiendes por qué tuve que ir solo, ¿no? —se disculpó. Rhodey meneó la cabeza.

—Lo importante es que estéis bien. Ya hablaremos de esto cuando te recuperes. ¿Quieres que avise a Steve?

—Sí, por favor. —Aunque Rhodey le hubiera tranquilizado asegurándole que Steve estaba bien, hasta que no le viera con sus propios ojos no terminaría de creérselo.

Rhodey le ayudó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado, le alcanzó un vaso de agua y salió en busca de Steve.

Tony se bebió el agua, sintiéndose un poco mejor al hacerlo, y justo había vuelto a dejar el vaso sobre la mesilla que oyó los pasos apresurados que se acercaban por el pasillo.

Antes de darse cuenta Steve (vestido con unos tejanos, una camiseta y una sudadera, por suerte fuera de ese espantoso uniforme) había entrado como una exhalación en la habitación, se había tirado sobre la cama y había espachurrado a Tony contra su pecho.

—Tony, gracias a Dios que estás bien —le dijo, aprisionándolo con sus brazos.

Normalmente Tony no se quejaría de una muestra de afecto así, pero su cuerpo protestó y Tony no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios. Steve le soltó, sobresaltado.

—Dios mío. ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Te pegué muy fuerte? —La cara de Steve era un poema. El batiburrillo de emociones contradictorias que se reflejaba en ella era hasta gracioso.

—Primero Bucky y ahora tú. ¿Se puede saber qué os he hecho a los supersoldados para que la toméis así conmigo? —Tony intentó bromear, tranquilizar a Steve y mostrarle que estaba bien, que ya había pasado, pero Steve lo encontró de todo menos divertido. Agachó la cabeza y rompió a llorar—. No, cariño, no llores. No pasa nada, estoy bien, ¿ves? Solo son unos pocos rasguños de nada, no me diste tan fuerte como te piensas.

—¡Claro que pasa! —chilló Steve, entre sollozos—. ¡Casi te mato y luego vas tú y me proteges cuando yo soy el que me curo rápido por el suero milagroso, no tú! ¿Y si te llegas a morir?

—Pero no lo he hecho. Tú paraste a tiempo. Y por supuesto que te protegí. Ya habías pasado por suficiente. —Tony le pasó la mano por su pelito, y luego pasó el brazo sano por detrás de su cuello—. No me importa el dolor. Abrázame, Steve. Necesito saber que tú también estás bien.

Steve le abrazó, con más cuidado esta vez, y Tony le dejó que llorara hasta expulsar buena parte del miedo y la angustia de los últimos días.

—¿Me perdonas, entonces? —le preguntó Steve un rato después, algo más tranquilo. Se había sonado la nariz con un pañuelo de papel pero todavía tenía la cara enrojecida y húmeda, los ojos y los labios hinchados. Hasta así estaba precioso.

—No hay nada que perdonar —le aseguró Tony—. En cualquier caso, soy yo el que tendría que pedir disculpas porque Zeke fue a por ti para hacerme daño a mí. —Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Tú lo único que hiciste fue protegerme. Pero yo no sé si podré perdonarme a mí mismo. Tendría que haberme resistido más, y no permitir que la situación llegara tan lejos como lo hizo.

—Mi vida. A pesar de todo, eres humano. Que consiguieras librarte de su control tan rápidamente ya es increíble.

—Les dije que no lograrían borrar mis recuerdos —dijo Steve, con determinación—. Que tú eres demasiado importante como para olvidarte. Y p-puede que consiguieran que te olvidara temporalmente, pero los recuerdos volvieron. Volvieron todos, Tony, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí, tesoro —dijo Tony con suavidad.

—No lo lograron porque su procedimiento es defectuoso. Porque se concentraron en mi cerebro. ¿P-pero sabes dónde estás tú, Tony? ¿Sabes por qué era imposible que te olvidara? —Steve aguardó a que Tony le dijera que no lo sabía—. Porque mis recuerdos no están aquí —Se dio unos golpecitos en la sien con el dedo—, sino aquí. —Cogió la mano de Tony y la puso sobre su pecho, encima de su corazón—. Y esto te pertenece a ti.

—Entonces está claro que su plan estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio. Porque esa gente es totalmente incapaz de entender lo lejos que se puede llegar cuando se tiene un corazón tan grande como el tuyo —dijo Tony, empezando a notar que era muy posible que él también se echara a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Por eso me acuerdo de todo —continuó Steve—. Recuerdo que cuando me desperté en este mundo pensé que jamás me acostumbraría a él, que siempre iba a echar de menos el mío hasta que me di cuenta de que tú me habías dado una razón para querer quedarme. Recuerdo lo amable que fuiste todos aquellos primeros meses cuando nos pasábamos horas escribiéndonos o hablando por teléfono hasta que al fin me vencía el sueño y me dormía con el eco de tu voz todavía fresco en mi oído, y que cuando me despertaba lo único que deseaba era que volviera a anochecer para tener la excusa de poder volver a llamarte y hablar contigo. Recuerdo que bromeaste con lo de pasar mi brazo por detrás de tu asiento cuando me invitaste a ver _Star Wars_ en tu casa, que al final la vimos en el sofá, que nuestros dedos se rozaron sin querer cuando fuimos a coger palomitas al mismo tiempo y que después de eso me pasé días fantaseando con tus manos.

Tony rio suavemente.

—Eso es adorable, Steve. Te creo, de verdad. No hace falta que sigas.

—Por favor, Tony, necesito hacerlo —le imploró Steve. Tony le besó en la comisura de los labios y le dejó que continuara.

—Recuerdo que me lancé a besarte sin pensar aquel día en mi apartamento cuando me confesaste que tenías sentimientos por mí y que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero que tú me enseñaste cómo se hacía hasta que no me cupo duda de que lo estaba haciendo bien al sentir tu reacción. Recuerdo que pensé que me iba a explotar el pecho la primera vez que me dijiste que me querías, y lo orgulloso que me sentí de que un chico virgen e inexperto como yo fuera capaz de satisfacer a un hombre como tú que ya había hecho de todo y con todos.

—Nadie me ha satisfecho nunca como tú —le aseguró Tony, besándole en la mejilla mojada, sintiendo el sabor salado en sus labios.

—Recuerdo que tuvimos que superar muchas dificultades para estar juntos, pero que al final lo conseguimos. Que Peggy se alegró mucho por nosotros y que el mes que pasamos en Europa fue el mejor de mi vida. Recuerdo que no cantas nunca porque te trae recuerdos dolorosos de tu madre, pero aun así cantaste para mí y entonces te amé todavía más de lo que creía que era posible. Recuerdo que tus espaguetis con aceite, ajo y pimiento rojo son lo más rico que he probado en la vida y que todavía me debes el postre de esa noche. Recuerdo que se te da bien casi todo, pero bailar no, aunque al final nos terminó de salir bastante decente. Recuerdo que por las mañanas te despiertas medio zombi hasta que te tomas tu primera taza de café (solo, con una cucharada de azúcar), que tienes cosquillas en los costados y en las plantas de los pies y que intentas disimularlo pero siempre lloras con el final de _Pretty Woman_.

—Me vas a sacar los colores al final —murmuró Tony, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería Steve con eso de sentir como si tu pecho fuera a implosionar en cuestión de segundos.

—Y también recuerdo que me ibas a preguntar algo muy importante que no pude llegar a responderte. —Steve se sacó entonces la cajita con el anillo del bolsillo de la sudadera y se la puso en la mano a Tony—. Pídemelo ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero Steve, mírame, estoy hecho un desastre. —Se suponía que tenía que ser un momento especial, no con Tony hecho un cuadro después de una paliza.

—Me da igual. Pídemelo ahora, Tony. Si es que… Si es que todavía quieres hacerlo, claro. —La inseguridad se reflejó en sus cansados y enrojecidos ojos azules y eso era algo que Tony no podía permitir.

Abrió la cajita con una mano.

—Steve Grant Rogers. Te amo y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. ¿Te casarías conmigo? —le preguntó, decidiendo que ya no era necesario hacer todo el discurso previo. Los ojos de Steve volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Asintió primero con la cabeza.

—Sí. Claro que sí, Tony, nada me haría más feliz que casarme contigo —le respondió, y con manos temblorosas ayudó a Tony a sacar el anillo de la cajita y ponérselo en el dedo.

Al fin.

—Te quiero —dijo Tony.

—Te quiero —le dijo a su vez Steve, besándole y abrazándole.

Oyeron que alguien se sorbía la nariz. Sorprendidos, miraron hacia la puerta abierta y vieron a todos sus amigos plantados fuera. ¿Cuánto hacía que les estaban escuchando? Lo suficiente, viendo que Bucky se estaba limpiando disimuladamente las lagrimillas de la comisura de sus ojos, que Wanda se tapaba la boca con la mano y que los demás no podían reprimir sus sonrisas.

Ah, qué diablos. Tony les indicó con un gesto que se acercaran y pronto él y Steve estaban rodeados por los brazos de una pandilla de supersoldados, mejorados, androides, humanos que surcaban los cielos y exasesinas que profirieron todo tipo de felicitaciones y expresiones de júbilo.

Steve lloraba y reía a la vez, y Tony, sonriente, no podía dejar de mirarle.

Puede que después de todo sí que hubiera conseguido su proposición perfecta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel, el hijo de Obadiah, no ha sido mencionado nunca en las películas y es posible que ni siquiera exista, pero sí es un personaje real en los cómics, antagonista de Tony, y por eso me animé a utilizarlo como villano. Mi conocimiento de los comics es limitadito así que esto es mi versión del personaje para que encajara con los intereses de esta historia, por eso no me lo tengáis mucho en cuenta si no se parece demasiado al Zeke real.
> 
> Espero que la ración extra de azúcar compense todo el drama de los últimos capítulos. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leerme, comentarme y darme kudos, me anima mucho, de verdad. Creo que a la historia ya le queda poquito o sea que espero que podáis seguir conmigo hasta el final.


	20. Steve, Bucky y Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Steve todavía le dura el susto.

Cuando uno lleva una vida como la suya, decir que a uno le gustaría una temporada de tranquilidad era como tentar al destino. No solo eso, ¡luego, encima, le había dicho Carpe Diem a Tony! Todo había sido culpa suya, ¿no? Steve había dicho esas cosas y había precipitado los acontecimientos.

Por supuesto, cualquiera le hubiera dicho que Ezekiel Stane había empezado a ejecutar su plan mucho antes de que Steve abriera la boca y lo gafara todo, pero cuando vio desplomarse a Tony, con la espalda humeante después de recibir de lleno el impacto que se suponía iba dirigido a Steve, la parte racional de su cerebro pasó a un segundo plano. No podía creer que Tony le hubiera protegido después de lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Había recuperado su memoria justo para ver cómo moría Tony? ¿Ni siquiera iba a tener la oportunidad de decirle que sí, que no quería otra cosa más que casarse con él? ¿Por qué el universo se empeñaba en ser tan injusto con él?

Sus compañeros llegaron, pero Steve apenas les prestó atención, centrado como estaba en la figura inmóvil de Tony en el suelo. Steve tampoco podía moverse.

No hasta que Natasha le pegó un bofetón para despabilarle.

Steve la miró con sorpresa, cubriéndose con la mano la mejilla que le había golpeado su amiga.

—¿Eres tú o no? —le preguntó ella, escudriñando su rostro para comprobar que se trataba del Steve de siempre.

—Soy yo. Y esto ha dolido, Nat —le respondió.

—Entonces volvamos a casa. Tony necesita atención médica —le dijo ella. Steve cogió una bocanada de aire y la soltó con lentitud para tranquilizarse. Tony aún respiraba. Había perdido el conocimiento, pero estaba vivo.

No era demasiado tarde.

O eso esperaba.

 

En cuanto llegaron a la base fueron derechos a la enfermería, donde el personal médico de guardia atendió inmediatamente a Tony; le trataron y escayolaron el brazo roto, le arreglaron el tabique de la nariz que se había desviado después del cabezazo de Steve, y le hicieron una primera cura de lo más grave, la herida de la espalda, hasta que Helen llegó a primera hora de la mañana y terminó de sanársela.

Steve no se separó de su lado ni un momento, y, aunque tanto Helen como el resto del personal le aseguraron que a Tony no le quedaría ninguna secuela importante, Steve no pudo aliviar el sentimiento de culpa que sospechaba iba a durarle por mucho, mucho tiempo, tal vez para siempre.

Llevaron a Tony a su habitación para que descansara y recuperara fuerzas, y una vez estuvo acomodado en la cama Natasha le dijo a Steve que era su turno de pasar por la enfermería.

—Yo estoy bien —le dijo, todavía de pie frente a la cama y con la vista clavada en Tony. No pensaba separarse de él hasta que despertara y viera con sus propios ojos que estaba realmente a salvo.

—Pero como comprenderás después de pasar una semana siendo el conejillo de indias de HYDRA debemos asegurarnos de que has salido del todo de su control. Y más con lo que pasó hace unos meses con Bucky.

Steve apretó los puños.

—Quiero quedarme aquí. Necesito estar a su lado cuando despierte —insistió.

—No es una sugerencia, Steve. Es una orden —replicó ella con firmeza. Luego, le puso la mano en el brazo con delicadeza—. Tony se pondrá bien. Te avisaremos en cuanto despierte, por eso no te preocupes. Y sabes que tengo razón y que tú harías lo mismo si cualquiera de nosotros hubiera pasado por lo que tú.

Natasha tenía razón, por supuesto.

Aunque algo reticente, hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Y hazme el favor de quitarte eso de una maldita vez.

Steve se dio cuenta entonces de lo que llevaba puesto; con toda su preocupación por Tony, no se había parado a examinar el uniforme que le habían obligado a ponerse.

Le pareció que el símbolo de HYDRA del pecho se mofaba silenciosamente de él, de lo que había hecho después de todo pese a asegurarles que sería capaz de resistirlo.

Cogió algo de ropa y se metió en el baño sin decir una palabra más a Natasha. Se arrancó el uniforme y lo tiró al suelo. Luego se miró al espejo. Tenía algunos restos de la sangre de Tony en la cara, y no pudo evitar que le vinieran a la mente las palabras de Rumlow: «Mirarás tus manos manchadas con la sangre del hombre que amas hasta que el remordimiento y la culpa te devoren el alma». Trató de sacudirse el pensamiento de encima, diciéndose que había conseguido controlarse a tiempo y que no había matado a Tony, pero cada golpe que le había propinado resonó en su cabeza con un ruido ensordecedor; sus gritos cuando le rompió el brazo rebotaron por todos y cada uno de los rincones de su mente.

Se arrodilló frente al retrete y vomitó violentamente, un líquido ácido y desagradable que subió desde su estómago vacío y le quemó la garganta. Permaneció allí unos minutos respirando ruidosamente hasta que cesaron los ataques y se puso en pie de forma temblorosa para meterse en la ducha. Se frotó el cuerpo furiosamente y se aclaró con agua hirviendo, como si así pudiera purificar parte del mal que se había asentado en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Se lavó los dientes, se vistió y salió del cuarto de baño. Rhodey estaba en la habitación, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. Le sonrió y Steve se preguntó que cómo podía hacerlo después de lo que Steve le había hecho a su mejor amigo.

—Vete tranquilo, yo me quedo a hacerle compañía —le informó, enseñándole la pila de revistas que se había agenciado para entretenerse mientras tanto—. Te aviso en cuanto se despierte.

Sin saber qué decir, Steve le dio las gracias y con un último vistazo a Tony salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

El resto de la mañana se le hizo eterna entre prueba y prueba.

No tenía problemas de memoria: no podía decir exactamente qué día de la semana era porque no sabía cuántos días había estado cautivo, pero recordaba perfectamente el mes, la estación y el año en el que estaban. Recordaba su nombre completo, el nombre de sus padres, el de todos los familiares de Bucky y el de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de los Comandos Aulladores, de S.H.I.E.L.D. y de Los Vengadores. Recordaba lo que había desayunado, comido y cenado el último día que se había alimentado con normalidad, es decir, el día de la cita en la Torre (eso fue lo que más le costó responder, pero no porque no se acordara bien, sino porque se acordaba demasiado bien). Era capaz de decir diez animales que comenzaran con la letra p (pantera, perro, pato, pingüino, pavo, puma, pelícano, pulpo, periquito, poni). Recordaba perfectamente las tres palabras que le habían dicho al principio de la sesión (cuchara, nube, gato) todas las veces que le pidieron que las repitiera.

Fue capaz de resolver todos los ejercicios que le pusieron para determinar que sus capacidades mentales estaban intactas. Resolvió problemas de lógica, problemas matemáticos simples, y no tuvo ninguna dificultad en ordenar secuencias de viñetas o en identificar imágenes de diferentes objetos.

Pasó infinidad de tests, cada uno más pesado que el anterior, le expusieron a diferentes estímulos para comprobar su reacción e incluso Wanda le examinó la mente para asegurarse de que estuviera limpia.

Y todo ello sin dejar de pensar en Tony ni un segundo, claro estaba. No hacía más que mirar ansioso a la entrada esperando ver a Rhodey entrar y decirle que Tony estaba consciente y que quería verle. Porque querría verle… ¿no?

Hizo un par de descansos entre pruebas. En el primero de ellos vino Bucky a hacerle un poco de compañía. Él y Sam se estaban turnando para interrogar a Rumlow.

Bucky le explicó lo que había pasado después de que se lo llevaran, hacía ya nueve días. A Steve le alegró saber que el chico de Pietro estaba bien y que podrían ayudar al resto de niños secuestrados. Bucky le puso también al día de todo lo que había acontecido en la base en su ausencia y le reiteró lo preocupados que habían estado todos viendo que pasaban los días y apenas encontraban pistas que pudieran llevarles hasta su paradero.

—¿Fui muy duro contigo? —le soltó Steve de repente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando atacaste a Tony. Creo que fui muy estricto contigo, prohibiéndote que lo vieras a solas y todo lo demás, y ahora…

—Hiciste lo que debías, Steve —le cortó Bucky rápidamente—. Lo importante era que yo no volviera a ponerle en peligro, ni a él ni a nadie. De hecho, lo que pensé fue que fuiste muy blando conmigo cuando no me expulsaste del equipo.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo pudiste sobrevivir a esa tortura durante tanto tiempo —confesó Steve con un hilo de voz.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad. —Bucky rio amargamente.

—Tú siempre has sido el más fuerte de los dos —afirmó Steve.

—Eres fuerte, Steve, eso ni lo dudes. No te agobies pensando que no haberte resistido lo suficiente te hace débil; te liberaste de su control a la primera y eso es alucinante, ¿me oyes?

Pero Tony estaba herido por su culpa. Le había pegado una paliza. Eso no era en absoluto alucinante.

—Steve. Mírame —le pidió Bucky con suavidad. Steve le miró a los ojos—. A Tony ni se le pasó por la cabeza guardarme rencor o apartarse de mí cuando pasó lo que pasó. Y antes de eso me acogió en su casa con los brazos abiertos pese a nuestro pasado. Tony sabe que no eras tú mismo y que no querías hacerlo. No va a enfadarse contigo, ¿vale?

Steve asintió, sabiendo que lo que decía Bucky tenía sentido, pero… la parte racional de su cerebro todavía no había vuelto de su retiro forzado.

Durante su siguiente descanso fue Sam el que se acercó a ver a Steve y a sentarse un rato con él.

—Creo que Tony y yo te debemos la vida, ¿no? —le preguntó lo primero.

—No fue nada. —Sam hizo un gesto de modestia con la mano—. Aunque creo que me voy a aprovechar de que Stark me deba una. Ya me pensaré cómo gastarme ese favor.

—¿Tony te pidió que no dijeras nada y que le dejaras ir solo a buscarme? —Natasha se lo había explicado en el camino de vuelta a la base.

Sam le dijo que así era y le relató la conversación que habían mantenido él y Tony antes de la llamada solicitando el dinero para el rescate (que llevaba un rastreador y ya habían recuperado. Como sospechaba Tony, a Stane ese dinero le daba completamente igual).

Steve rio con cansancio al oír la historia de su amigo.

—Y después de todo Tony todavía teme perjudicarme cuando lo que realmente debería haberle preocupado es que yo le lastimara a él… —dijo, derrotado.

—¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Que ahora eres tú el que te vas a apartar para no hacerle daño? —cuestionó Sam con una ceja levantada.

Solo de pensarlo Steve sintió como si unos dedos le estrujaran el corazón.

—No podría… —admitió. No sería capaz de volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, ni aunque la decisión fuera suya.

—No creo que Tony estuviera muy de acuerdo tampoco —señaló Sam.

—Ya, pero… Siempre he querido pensar que el destino fue el que nos unió, que lo que nos ha pasado en la vida fue para que nos encontráramos, pero ya no estoy tan seguro, viendo que no paramos de encontrarnos obstáculos y más obstáculos en el camino. ¿Y si estar juntos realmente es algo dañino para los dos y estamos forzando algo que no debería ser?

Sam puso expresión de incredulidad.

—Tío, van a tenerte que examinar la cabecita bien a conciencia porque no me puedo creer que precisamente tú estés diciendo semejante chorrada. La vida está llena de obstáculos, Steve. Para vosotros y para cualquier pareja. Otra cosa es que os veáis envueltos en este tipo de situaciones tan extremas, pero porque sois superhéroes. Siempre vamos a estar expuestos al peligro a no ser que nos hagamos ermitaños y nos vayamos a vivir a yo qué sé, a Siberia.

Steve medio sonrió.

—Si no fuera porque te conozco, diría que estás defendiendo muy vehementemente una relación de la que has estado en contra desde el principio.

Sam gruñó.

—Sigo pensando que Tony no se portó bien contigo y que le perdonaste demasiado fácilmente, pero ya he visto que sabías lo que hacías y que él se tomó a pecho eso de compensarte. Es un tío legal, Steve. Y estas cosas se superan juntos, ¿no? —Sam se sacó algo del bolsillo. Steve abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer de qué se trataba—. Espero que no le importe que se lo haya cogido prestado, pero creo que deberías tenerlo tú. Stark estaba deseando que volvieras para oír tu respuesta. Y tú sabes igual que yo que eso no ha cambiado.

Steve cogió la cajita con el anillo, la estrechó en su mano y se la llevó a su pecho.

Sí, Sam tenía razón. Les tocaba superarlo juntos, como habían superado todo lo demás. Y no quería que Tony esperara más para saber qué le iba contestar Steve a su pregunta.

Poco después, Rhodey vino a decirle que Tony se había despertado y le estaba esperando. Steve corrió a toda velocidad hacia su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue envolver a Tony en sus brazos, que era donde debería estar por siempre jamás. 

* * *

Unas horas después de que sus amigos les dejaran a solas (después de pintarrajear todos la escayola del brazo de Tony; este dijo que menos mal que no estaban ni Clint ni Thor) Tony le preguntó si no le importaría dejarle solo un rato porque quería llamar a Pepper para darle la noticia él mismo. Steve le contestó que por supuesto que no y le dio un prolongado beso antes de salir de la habitación.

No sabía a dónde ir así que se sentó en el mismo pasillo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Durante largo rato se dedicó a observar el anillo de su dedo.

Todavía tenía ganas de llorar, y eso que ya debería haber agotado todas las lágrimas de su cuerpo. Debería sentirse feliz. Acababa de prometerse al amor de su vida, ¡y lo estaba! Claro que sí, realmente estaba feliz. Pero también tenía la sensación de que básicamente había presionado a Tony para que se lo pidiera y que este de alguna forma se había sentido obligado a repetir su proposición. Quizá Tony necesitara algo más de tiempo, y Steve no le hubiera culpado si fuera el caso.

Apoyó la frente en sus rodillas, exhausto, preguntándose si llegaría el día en el que podría ser capaz de dejar atrás sus inseguridades en el ámbito romántico.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió que alguien se sentaba a cada uno de sus lados. Levantó la vista y allí estaban Bucky y Sam.

—A ver si lo adivino —empezó Bucky—. Estás pensando que a lo mejor Tony se despierta mañana y se da cuenta de que ya no quiere casarse contigo. ¿Me equivoco?

—Es… Algo así, sí —admitió Steve haciendo una mueca.

—Me lo imaginaba. Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tú a ti mismo, chaval. —Bucky le dio un golpecito en el hombro con el suyo—. Sam, ¿le dices tú lo que opinamos nosotros sobre eso?

—No sé, Bucky. A lo mejor deberíamos hacerle un croquis, dado que nuestras palabras parece que le entran por un oído y le salen por el otro —comentó Sam.

—¡Buena idea! ¡Igual así hasta se lo creería y todo!

—Noooo, ¡basta! —Steve se tapó los oídos con las manos, avergonzado, pero riendo a pesar de todo.

—Estarán celebrando las bodas de plata y Steve todavía se estará preguntando si Tony se lo habrá pensado ya mejor —continuó Bucky.

—Vale, vale, ya está. Me habéis convencido —dijo Steve, y esta vez en serio. Nadie mejor que sus mejores amigos para espantar sus tonterías más propias de un adolescente que de un adulto de casi cien años—.  Y a todo esto, Buck, tú lo sabías, ¿no? Que me lo iba a pedir. ¿Lo sabíais los dos? —Steve se acordó de la casi metedura de pata de Bucky y aquel abrazo tan sentido que ya entendía a qué venían.

—Tony nos lo contó a Rhodey y a mí porque quería que le ayudáramos a preparar la pedida de mano perfecta y bueno… quería que yo le diera su bendición.

A Steve se le llenó un poquito el pecho al oír eso.

—Luego Bucky nos lo cascó a Natasha y a mí, pero prometimos guardar el secreto —apuntó Sam.

—¿Y qué era eso de que quería que te desnudaras? —le inquirió Steve a Bucky. Este enrojeció.

—Dijo que debería regalarle un estriptis para su despedida de soltero. Aún no sé si lo decía en serio o en broma —confesó. Steve puso los ojos en blanco. Sam resopló.

—Por favor. Si yo tengo mucho mejor cuerpo que tú, Barnes. Debería habérmelo pedido a mí —alegó Sam. A Steve le vino una imagen a la mente de un estriptis colectivo de todos los Vengadores y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para borrarla. Ya hablaría él con Tony para hacerle prometer que nada de desnudos (de amigos, al menos) en su despedida.

—¡Y al final tú te has prometido antes que yo! —exclamó Bucky, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Sam—. Quién nos lo iba a decir cuando tú eras el canijo y yo el ligón.

—Eso es porque a ti siempre te ha gustado picar de flor en flor —le recordó Steve. Bucky nunca había sido de los de atarse a una persona, al menos no cuando la guerra estaba en su horizonte y el futuro era de lo más incierto.

—Es verdad. —Bucky sonrió entonces—. Pero ya no más, espero.

—Ah, ya os vale. Yo que siempre he defendido las virtudes de la soltería y ahora me vais a hacer buscarme una novia para no sentirme apartado —se quejó Sam, levantando dramáticamente los brazos en gesto de rendición.

Steve volvió a contemplar su anillo. Esta vez, la dicha prevaleció sobre el resto de emociones.

—¡Me voy a casar! —espetó alegremente.

—Te lo mereces —le dijo Bucky con cariño.

—Sí. Disfruta de tu momento, socio —le dijo Sam.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. —Se alegró mucho de poder compartirlo con ellos. Tras eso, Steve se puso serio para cambiar de tema—. ¿Cómo os ha ido con Rumlow?

—No suelta prenda, por más que le amenacemos —le informó Sam.

—Nat está igual con Stane. Nos va a costar sacarles información —añadió Bucky.

—No lo habréis machacado mucho, ¿no? —preguntó Steve. Ante la perplejidad de sus amigos, les aclaró—: Yo también quiero mi turno y prefiero que esté totalmente alerta cuando se vea las caras conmigo.

Y lo estaba. Vaya si lo estaba.

 

Tony ya había concluido su charla con Pepper y se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Steve le dejó descansar; antes le había dicho que no había dormido apenas los últimos días y con todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, estaba claro que necesitaba reposo.

Así que Steve decidió que era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para ir a hacerle una visita a su viejo amigo.

Rumlow, atado a una silla, se rio con desdén cuando vio aparecer a Steve en compañía de Wanda. Sin la máscara, con la piel requemada y arrugada como el cuero viejo, a Steve le vino un desagradable déjà vu de sus tiempos con Cráneo Rojo.

Por más años que pasaran, algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca, y HYDRA era una de ellas.

—¿Así que ni cuando el capullo de Wilson ni tu amiguito Barnes consiguen nada te traes de refuerzo a una cría? Al menos podrías haber tenido el detalle de haberme mandado a Romanoff, ni que sea para alegrarme un poco la vista. Me ofendes, Rogers —dijo Rumlow, haciéndose el chulito. Bien. Ahora le tocaba a Steve romperle.

—Veremos si de aquí a un rato sigues pensando lo mismo —le contestó Steve, cruzando una mirada con Wanda. Esta asintió, esperando pacientemente a que su Capitán le diera la orden de proceder.

—¿Cómo está tu novio? —le preguntó Rumlow con ademán inocente. Steve apretó la mandíbula.

—Lo único que tienes que saber es que está a salvo y que vuestro plan fue un fracaso —le replicó Steve gélidamente.

—Bueno, fracaso, fracaso… Le diste una buena tunda, ¿eh? —se mofó Rumlow. Entonces reparó en el anillo de Steve y una sonrisa grotesca se extendió por su maltrecho rostro—. Vaya. Supongo que unas felicitaciones por tus futuras nupcias están en orden, ¿me mandarás una invitación, ni que sea por los viejos tiempos? —Steve no dijo nada—. Qué pena. Pero yo de ti no me confiaría. HYDRA, como bien sabes, está por todas partes. Cuando menos te lo esperes volveremos a atacar y te aseguro que esta vez terminaremos el trabajo.

Steve no se inmutó ante eso.

—¿No te advertí que no me subestimaras? No estás en posición de ponerte a escupir amenazas —le recordó.

—Lo que tú digas. Pero si te piensas que esto es un triunfo para ti estás muy equivocado. Stane solo estaba con nosotros por conveniencia, nos iba muy bien su dinero, sí, pero nunca ha sido realmente HYDRA, o sea que no tenéis nada. Nuestra organización crece día a día, y no hay nada que podáis hacer para detenernos.

Steve cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Mira, tienes dos opciones ahora mismo. O empiezas a soltar voluntariamente nombres y localizaciones por esa boquita y te prometo que a cambio pasarás el resto de tu vida relativamente tranquilo en una celda, o te dejo en manos de mi compañera para que te obligue a hablar, algo que te aseguro que no te va a gustar nada.

Rumlow miró a Wanda con escepticismo y después observó a Steve, impasible.

—Hail HYDRA —se limitó a decir. Era lo que esperaba Steve.

—Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Como veo que no te acuerdas de la señorita aquí presente, te ayudaré a refrescar la memoria. —Steve le hizo una seña a Wanda para que se acercara—. Esta que ves aquí es Wanda Maximoff, uno de los más grandes y letales triunfos de HYDRA junto a su hermano mellizo quienes decidieron pasarse a nuestro bando hace ya algún tiempo. ¿Te suena?

Rumlow permaneció en silencio, pero Steve vio que la duda se asomaba a sus ojos.

Steve sonrió y se movió hasta colocarse detrás de la silla de su prisionero. Como hiciera este cuando las tornas estaban cambiadas, se inclinó para hablarle directamente al oído.

—¿Y sabes cuál es la especialidad de Wanda? —prosiguió—. Es capaz de hacer que cualquier persona experimente de forma extremadamente vívida su mayor miedo. Sí, de verdad, lo he vivido en primera persona y es terrorífico. —Steve le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? ¿Que iba a volver a mi peor pesadilla? Pues no, amigo, siento decepcionarte pero ese vas a ser tú. Estoy seguro de que vas a disfrutar como un chaval reviviendo una vez tras otra ese agónico momento en el que el fuego derritió la piel de todo tu cuerpo. —Rumlow se puso rígido, para satisfacción de Steve—. Cuando quieras, Wanda —le indicó.

Las manos de ella comenzaron a desprender su característica luz roja. Rumlow forcejeó en la silla.

—No… Eh, espera, Capitán. No hay que llegar a esos extremos, hombre, seguro que podemos resolverlo de alguna otra manera. Desátame y luchemos en igualdad de condiciones —arguyó. El pánico se adivinaba en su voz.

Steve ya no dijo ni una palabra más. Se colocó en un rincón y se limitó a observar cómo Wanda le destrozaba por completo.

Era una suerte que las celdas estuvieran insonorizadas.

Para cuando Wanda terminó, Rumlow había cantado como un pajarito.

Steve no se sintió mejor. 

* * *

Estaban en mitad de la noche cuando Tony empezó a revolverse inquieto, balbuceando algo que Steve no fue capaz de comprender pero que le sonó angustiado.

Steve sopesó la idea de sacudirle para sacarle de su mal sueño, pero al final Tony se despertó de golpe él solo.

—¿Steve? —jadeó.

—Estoy aquí —le contestó Steve. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo húmedo de su frente y sintió el sudor frío que se había instalado en su piel.

—Menos mal. He tenido una pesadilla horrible. He soñado que HYDRA te secuestraba y te levaban el cerebro para convertirte en un arma mortal y luego te ordenaban que me mataras —dijo Tony a trompicones. A Steve se le contrajo el corazón—. Pero ya ha pasado todo. Estás aquí, conmigo, como tiene que ser.

—Sí… —Steve no sabía qué decir. No se veía con corazón de tranquilizar a Tony cuando él mismo todavía estaba muerto de miedo. Así que le preguntó si quería que encendiera la luz y Tony se apresuró a decirle que no era necesario. Steve supuso que Tony no quería que le viera la cara magullada y se sintiera todavía peor.

—¿Has conseguido dormir algo? —le preguntó Tony.

—Algo —mintió Steve. Se sentía un poco como al principio, cuando aún estaba acostumbrándose a este nuevo mundo tan distinto del suyo, cuando temía quedarse dormido y despertar de nuevo en otro futuro. Ahora, le aterraba cerrar los ojos y que Tony ya no estuviera allí cuando los volviera a abrir. Despierto, al menos, podía mantener el control sobre sus facultades mentales. Despierto, podía oír la respiración de Tony y cerciorarse de que estaba bien. No creía que volviera a dormir nunca más, la verdad.

Tony metió su pierna entre las de Steve y le acarició el tobillo y la espinilla con su pie, que todavía estaba algo frío. Steve suspiró.

—¿Quieres hablar? —le ofreció Tony con suavidad. Steve no contestó porque no sabía si sería capaz. Tony percibió su incomodidad y llenó el silencio—. ¿Sabes? Estaba convencido de que lo que viví en Afganistán fue tan horrible que nunca nada podría llegar a superarlo, pero estos ocho días sin ti, sin saber qué te había pasado, qué te estarían haciendo… Lo de Afganistán fue un paseo comparado con esto —admitió.

—Lo siento tantísimo… —musitó Steve.

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Steve, estos días han sido terribles, los peores de mi vida de lejos, pero sé que han sido todavía peores para ti. No puedo ni acercarme a imaginar por lo que has pasado. Y si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada, pero cuando quieras hacerlo, estoy aquí, ¿eh?

Steve inspiró profundamente y puso su mano en el pecho de Tony, donde solía estar su reactor. Por un momento deseó que todavía estuviera allí, que su luz y su suave rum-rum le reconfortaran, porque esa oscuridad y silencio le ponían nervioso.

—I-iban a congelarme otra vez —confesó, su voz poco más que un murmullo—. Después de terminar contigo, querían criogenizarme y sacarme cada vez que necesitaran utilizarme para algo, como hicieron con Bucky.

—Qué hijos de puta —masculló Tony, y su indignación casi hizo sonreír a Steve—. Te juro que los voy a matar a todos, empezando por Zeke.

—Me conformo con encerrarlos para que no vuelvan a hacer daño a nadie. —Steve metió la mano por debajo de la manga de la camiseta de Tony para acariciar la piel de su brazo que quedaba por encima del yeso.

—No quiero ni pensar en el miedo que debiste pasar, tú solo en manos de esos criminales. —Tony se acercó más a él. Steve le pasó el brazo por la cintura—. De todas formas, sabes que eso jamás sucederá, ¿verdad? Aunque yo no estuviera, nuestros amigos, no, qué digo, nuestra _familia_ no permitiría nunca que te hicieran esa barbaridad —le aseguró.

—No digas eso…

—¿Por qué? Sabes que es verdad. Lo que tenemos aquí… Es mucho más que un equipo. Yo tardé mucho tiempo en aceptarlo por razones que tú ya conoces, pero después de estos últimos días, después del inmenso apoyo que he recibido por su parte, me ha quedado más que claro que entre todos nosotros existe un vínculo de esos que duran toda una vida.

—Eso y-ya lo sé… No me refería a eso, sino a lo de que tú… Tony, si te perdiera creo que me moriría—. Se le volvieron a saltar las lágrimas. Al final Tony iba a pensar que no era más que un llorica.

—No es verdad, cariño. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Eres un luchador.

—Ahora mismo me siento de todo menos un luchador —admitió.

—Porque todavía te dura el susto. Pero no te obsesiones con eso, más cuando hemos salido de esta relativamente ilesos. Y creo que yo te he demostrado con creces que soy bastante duro de pelar, ¿o no? No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, Rogers.

Esta vez a Steve sí se le escapó una sonrisa.

Interrumpieron la conversación unos minutos para intercambiar unos cuantos besos, largos, tiernos y perfectos.

—¿Te he contado alguna vez que en una ocasión acompañé a mi padre? A una de esas expediciones para ir a buscarte, quiero decir —preguntó Tony después. En cuanto Steve le dijo que no, que nunca se lo había contado, Tony prosiguió—. Debía tener… catorce o por ahí. Le pedí si podía ir con él y recuerdo que se le iluminó la cara. Las noches previas a partir me las pasé prácticamente en vela de lo emocionado que estaba. Fantaseaba con que yo daría con la clave para encontrar tu localización y entonces te sacaríamos del hielo y tú estarías muy contento de reencontrarte con tu viejo amigo y aliviado de dejar de estar todo solo y asustado en lo más profundo del océano.

Steve le besó en la frente. Por suerte no había sentido nada mientras había estado congelado, para él fue como si hubieran pasado meros minutos desde la última vez que habló con Peggy y el momento en el que abrió los ojos en el Nueva York de 2012, pero si hubiera estado mínimamente consciente, desde luego hubiera deseado que fuera alguien como Tony quien le encontrara.

—Por supuesto, también soñaba que una vez me conocieras, me estarías tan agradecido por haberte salvado que te enamorarías locamente de mí y a partir de ahí siempre estaríamos juntos, siendo felices y comiendo perdices. Mi príncipe azul —añadió, bajito, tras una pequeña pausa.

Steve rio suavemente.

—Y tú mi caballero de la brillante armadura, ¿no? No ibas tan desencaminado, te faltaban unos cuantos años, eso sí.

—Dile a un chaval de catorce años hormonado que todavía tiene que esperar casi tres décadas para conocer al amor de su vida, a ver qué te contesta. De todas maneras, aunque obviamente no te encontráramos en aquella ocasión, valió la pena. Mi padre estaba excepcionalmente de buen humor y no paramos de hablar. Me contó un montón de anécdotas, de ti, de su juventud, y fue una de las pocas veces que sentí que él y yo teníamos algo en común, que compartíamos algo que era igual de importante para los dos. Es uno de los mejores recuerdos que guardo de él.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Sí, a mí también. Dicho esto, en lo que se refiere a ti, la realidad supera totalmente las fantasías —afirmó.

—¿Tony?

—¿Sí?

—¿Me prometes una cosa?

—Lo que quieras, amor mío.

—¿Me prometes que nos haremos viejecitos juntos?

Aun en la oscuridad Steve pudo ver que Tony estaba sonriendo.

—Claro que sí, mi vida. Precisamente por eso te he puesto ese anillo en el dedo. Es más, cuando nos hagamos mayores y nos hayamos retirado, te prometo que nos compraremos una casita en Francia, al lado del mar. ¿Qué me dices?

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —contestó Steve, notando cómo se relajaba y los párpados le comenzaban a pesar. La voz de Tony siempre había tenido ese efecto.

—Y nos pasaremos el día dando paseos por la playa cogidos de las manos, y horneando pan y pasteles.

—¿No nos aburriremos? —Steve bostezó.

—Para nada. Nos levantaremos temprano cada mañana para contemplar el amanecer, y por la noche veremos la puesta de sol sentados en el columpio del porche con un vaso de té helado en verano y una taza de chocolate caliente en invierno. Leeremos todos esos libros que tenemos pendientes por falta de tiempo, sentados el uno al lado del otro en el sofá o en la cama. Nos apuntaremos a clases de baile…

Tony siguió hablando y Steve, embargado de pura felicidad, se quedó dormido por fin.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Tony (su futuro marido, se recordó, y todo su interior se estremeció por la emoción al pensarlo) seguía allí, deseándole los buenos días con un beso y una enorme sonrisa.

Otro obstáculo superado, se dijo Steve, y le devolvió los buenos días a su prometido con gran efusividad.


	21. Natasha y James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera cita de Natasha y Bucky.

Tras la propuesta de matrimonio de Tony a Steve y el sí de este, podría decirse que el amor se respiraba en la base. Y no era para menos: después de ocho días tensos y llenos de preocupación por la desaparición de su jefe, compañero y amigo, el que hubiera vuelto sano y salvo a casa y el hecho de haber podido deshacerse por fin de la amenaza que llevaba meses planeando encima de sus cabezas les había llenado a todos de alegría y buenos sentimientos.

De modo que todos los habitantes de la base sintieron que debían compartir esos buenos momentos con sus seres queridos.

 

Para empezar, Sam se decidió por fin a pedirle salir a una de las chicas del departamento de administración con la que llevaba tonteando ya una temporada y que aceptó de buen grado. 

Rhodey llamó a sus colegas de la facultad a los que hacía tiempo que no veía y quedaron para ir de copas y rememorar los buenos tiempos. 

Wanda y Visión hicieron planes para pasar juntos el fin de semana explorando la ciudad. Le ofrecieron a Pietro unirse a ellos, pero este declinó, porque quería que su hermana disfrutara de su cita sin tener que estar preocupándose de si Pietro se sentía o no desplazado. Además, Pietro ya tenía ese sábado ocupado ya que le había prometido a Connor que le ayudaría a instalarse en la casa de acogida que Stark les había encontrado a él y varios de los otros chicos huérfanos que ya estaban en condiciones de mudarse. 

Pero aún faltaban unos días para eso, y hasta entonces los pensamientos de Pietro se mantuvieron en su lugar habitual. En cuanto todos salieron de la habitación del Capitán y de Stark, Pietro se metió en la suya, se estiró en la cama y se tiró un buen rato mirando su móvil, inseguro, hasta que al final se decidió a mandarle un mensaje a Clint: «Stark le acaba de pedir matrimonio al Capitán. Muy cursi y lacrimógeno. PUAJ». Contuvo el aliento casi sin darse cuenta que lo hacía. Clint no le contestó al mensaje, sino que le llamó a los pocos segundos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿De verdad? ¿Les estabas espiando? —le preguntó casi de carrerilla, y Pietro sonrió en cuanto escuchó su voz.

—¡Estábamos todos! —le contestó antes de que Clint le acusara de fisgonear donde no debía. Natasha ya le había explicado todo lo que había acontecido en las últimas horas con el Capitán así que no hizo falta que Pietro se lo repitiera. Fue directamente a la parte buena—. Stark se había despertado por fin después de pasarse toda la noche y la mañana inconsciente y cuando fuimos a ver cómo estaba nos encontramos toda la escena.

—Ahhhh, ¡y me lo he perdido! ¡Si lo llego a saber me hubiera esperado un poco para volver a casa! —se lamentó Clint. Había venido después de que se llevaran al Capitán y había alargado su estancia todo lo que había podido, pero al final se había tenido que volver a ir—. ¿Dijo Steve que sí?

—Ya lo creo. Con la cara inundada en lágrimas. No me extraña. Yo también lloraría si tuviera que casarme con Stark —alegó Pietro. Escuchó la risita de Clint.

—No seas así. Seguro que en el fondo lo has encontrado romántico —le dijo.

—La verdad es que ha sido muy bonito —admitió Pietro, pensando que, si él hubiera estado en el lugar del Capitán y Clint en el de Stark, más que llorar hubiera entrado en combustión espontánea. No se lo dijo, claro. Solo eran dos buenos colegas charlando amigablemente y comportándose como tal, nada más.

—Cuéntamelo todo —le pidió Clint. Pietro imaginó la sonrisa que debía estar adornando su rostro en aquel instante. Sonriendo a su vez, Pietro se acomodó y comenzó a explicárselo.

 

No fue la única llamada telefónica relacionada con la proposición que tuvo lugar aquel día. Tony le pidió a Steve que le dejara un ratito a solas para poder hablar con Pepper y darle la noticia él mismo.

Pepper le contestó al primer tono.

—¿Tony? Dios mío, ¿cómo estás? Rhodey me ha llamado para ponerme al corriente. Estoy cerrando unos asuntos urgentes de la compañía, pero en unas horas Happy y yo nos vamos para Nueva York. —Su voz sonaba preocupada, como era natural. Tony no podía esperar para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—Estoy bien, Pep. No hace falta que vengas —la tranquilizó.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Zeke, Tony? ¿Cómo no se nos pudo ocurrir antes? Si te llega a matar… —Pepper trató de disimular un sollozo. Tony lo oyó de todas formas. ¿Es que iba a hacer llorar a toda la gente que le importaba o qué?

—Zeke está entre rejas y dudo mucho que vuelva a ver la luz del sol. Yo solo tengo unos huesos rotos, de verdad. Ya ha pasado lo peor —le aseguró. Pepper se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse.

—¿Cómo está Steve? —quiso saber ella.

—También está bien, por suerte. Precisamente de él quería hablarte.

—¿Sí?

Respiró hondo.

—Pepper, estoy prometido. Le he pedido a Steve que se case conmigo y me ha dicho que sí —le soltó, pensando que a lo mejor debería haber esperado a tenerla delante para ver su expresión, aunque con el gritito que soltó ella no tuvo muchas dudas sobre su reacción.

—¡No! ¿De verdad? ¿Se lo has pedido ahora?

—Hace un ratito, sí.

—¿Y cómo ha sido? ¿Algo espontáneo en plan «Me alegro que no hayas muerto, cásate conmigo»? —preguntó Pepper. Tony rio ante eso.

—No, no. Bueno, un poco sí. En realidad, hoy ha sido la segunda vez que se lo pido. La primera no le dio tiempo a contestarme porque fue justo antes de… —cortó ahí. Ya había revivido aquel momento demasiadas veces los últimos días.

—Oh, Tony. —La voz de Pepper se había suavizado aún más—. Muchísimas felicidades. Y ahora sí que ya no puedes convencerme para que no vaya a Nueva York porque el abrazo que tengo que daros a ti y a Steve no puede esperar.

—Ok. —Tony no pensaba volver a decirle que no viniera. Él también tenía muchas ganas de verla.

—¿Y qué cara ha puesto Steve? Seguro que le ha hecho muchísima ilusión. No, calla, no me digas nada. En cuanto esté allí me lo vas a contar todo desde el principio. Y espero que tengas pensado dejarme ayudarte a organizar la boda porque no me fío de ti y Steve se merece la boda perfecta y…

Tony la dejó hablar, contento de que Pepper estuviera tan emocionada y de que la pesadilla de los últimos días hubiera pasado ya del todo.

 

Y, en otro rincón de la base, específicamente en la cocina, Bucky y Natasha se encontraron después de llevar a cabo una nueva ronda de sus respectivos interrogatorios.

—¿Ha habido suerte? —le preguntó Bucky a su compañera.

Natasha sacó un refresco de la nevera y le dio un largo trago.

—Nada. Stane está empeñado en que solo va a hablar con Tony, pero no me fío. Visto lo visto, no me extrañaría que aún estuviera tramando algo.

Bucky torció el gesto. Parte de él pensaba que si liquidaban a Stane se librarían del problema, y sabía que Natasha probablemente estaría pensando lo mismo, pero se suponía que eran mejores que eso, concluyó, resignado.

—Tendremos que consultarlo con Steve, pero en última instancia será decisión de Tony si quiere ir a verle o no —señaló. Natasha le dio la razón.

—De todas formas, no pienso darme por vencida. Tarde o temprano terminará por derrumbarse. Todos lo hacen —afirmó, con un brillo resolutivo en sus ojos, y Bucky dio gracias por estar en el mismo bando que ella—. ¿Qué tal os ha ido a ti y a Sam?

—Nada por ahora, tampoco.

—Bueno. Ya hemos recuperado a Steve, Tony está fuera de peligro y ni Stane ni Rumlow van a irse a ninguna parte. Tenemos tiempo de sobra. —Natasha terminó su refresco. Bucky se la quedó mirando. Ella lo miró a su vez, extrañada—. ¿Qué pasa? —Se limpió la boca con la mano, como si pensara que era porque se había manchado.

Bucky la cogió de la cintura con las dos manos, la empujó hasta que su espalda se pegó a la nevera y la besó. Natasha no reaccionó de entrada, sorprendida, pero después la sintió sonreír y devolverle el beso. Sus labios sabían al refresco que se acababa de tomar y al hidratante que solía ponerse, pero, sobre todo, sabían a Natasha.

Ella estaba sonriendo cuando se separó, pero se disculpó igualmente.

—Perdona… Ha sido un día de muchas emociones y quería…

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios para acallarle.

—James. Que no te vuelva a oír pedirme perdón por besarme, ¿entendido?

Así que Bucky la besó otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. 

* * *

James y ella al fin pusieron fecha a su primera cita, un par de semanas después cuando se aseguraron de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la base. A Natasha le apetecía muchísimo. Ni recordaba la última vez que había tenido una cita en condiciones, y menos con alguien que realmente le gustara como James.

Wanda estaba sentada en su cama, ayudándola a escoger la vestimenta adecuada para aquella noche.

—¿Ya sabéis lo que vais a hacer? —le preguntó.

—Algo sencillo. Iremos a cenar y luego a tomar algo —contestó Natasha, poniéndose un vestido por encima, examinándose en el espejo. Lo tiró a la pila del no.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Por supuesto que no. Solo es una cita —su rápida negación fue confirmación suficiente para su amiga, aunque Wanda ya partía con ventaja porque ya percibía esas cosas ella solita—. Quiero que salga bien, eso es todo. —Le había costado volver a pensar en la posibilidad del romance y no quería llevarse un chasco como con…

No. Natasha sacudió la cabeza. Era una noche importante para ella y no tenía intención de dedicarle ni uno solo de sus pensamientos a Bruce.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que Bucky estará todavía más nervioso que tú —comentó Wanda. Natasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, cariño, no me sirve. No quiero que esté nervioso, quiero que se sienta cómodo conmigo. —Le mostró otro vestido a Wanda. La cara de esta hizo que lo tirara a la misma pila que antes. Resopló. ¿Desde cuándo le costaba tanto escoger algo que ponerse?

Wanda se levantó y miró en su armario.

—Os he visto juntos, Natasha. Creo que eso ya lo tenéis más que superado. Si hasta os habéis quitado ya del medio el primer beso.

Natasha tuvo que reconocer que Wanda llevaba razón. ¿Qué era una cita con todo lo que ya habían pasado juntos? Sonrió al pensar en los besos de aquel día y los otros pocos besos furtivos que se habían dado hasta entonces y que la habían dejado con ganas de mucho más. Por la mirada que le dirigió Wanda, esta sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando.

—No me puedo creer que me esté dejando aconsejar en temas amorosos por una niña diez años más joven que yo. ¿No debería ser al revés? —bromeó Natasha.

—Yo soy la que está felizmente emparejada, ¿o no? —le recordó Wanda. Natasha anotó mentalmente que un día de estos tenía que preguntarle a su amiga cómo funcionaba exactamente la mecánica de esos momentos más íntimos con Visión, porque le podía la curiosidad—. ¿A dónde vais a ir a cenar? ¿Hay que ir elegante?

—No, vamos a una pequeña pizzería familiar que James descubrió un día por casualidad y que dice que está realmente bien.

Wanda sacó un jersey del armario, lo inspeccionó y se lo mostró a su amiga.

—¿Qué tal algo así?

Natasha lo cogió y lo valoró. Podría servir.

—Vamos a probarlo —decidió.

Unos instantes después, vestida del todo, se miró desde todos los ángulos posibles frente al espejo y admitió que la elección de Wanda había sido acertada. Además del jersey que su amiga había elegido, un suéter blanco de hilo con rayas horizontales azul marino, cuello y puños del mismo color y mangas tres cuartos, se había puesto unos vaqueros ajustados de pitillo y unas manoletinas negras. Se maquilló, escogiendo un pintalabios rosa claro, y tras deliberarlo entre las dos finalmente optó por recogerse el pelo que se había planchado para la ocasión. Wanda eligió para ella unos pendientes redondos dorados y un anillo a juego para completar. Por último, Natasha se echó un poco de su perfume especial.

—Perfecta —declaró Wanda en cuanto terminaron. Justo en ese momento picaron a la puerta. Natasha fue a abrirla.

—Hola —saludó a James al verlo al otro lado. Él la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Estás guapísima —afirmó, y su expresión indicaba claramente que no lo decía solo para quedar bien.

—Gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal. —Natasha podía ver que también se había esmerado en su aspecto. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa tejana azul que se ceñía a su musculoso torso como un guante y que realzaba sus preciosos ojos y en los pies unas deportivas negras y blancas. Se había peinado el pelo hacia atrás con una pizca de gomina y con su barbita de un par de días lucía de lo más sexy. Además, se había echado una colonia que olía maravillosamente, advirtió.

—Tony me ha echado una mano —dijo él con modestia, pero complacido al ver la aprobación de ella—. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí, déjame coger el bolso y el abrigo y nos vamos.

Se despidieron de Wanda y se pusieron en marcha.

 

—Esto está de muerte —declaró Natasha después de zamparse la primera porción de la pizza de pepperoni que se habían pedido los dos para compartir. Se habían sentado en una de las mesas del fondo del acogedor restaurante, al lado de la ventana.

—Lo sé. —James pegó un mordisco a su porción—. Estaba seguro de que te gustaría. Es la mejor pizza de la ciudad de lejos.

Natasha cogió otro trozo.

—Has acertado de pleno con el sitio. —Devoró la nueva porción en tres mordiscos y le pegó un trago a su cerveza. Dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho—. Ah, qué bien. Hacía mucho que no hacía esto.

—¿Comer pizza?

—No. —Natasha sonrió. —Salir simplemente a divertirme con alguien.

—Y me dices eso a mí. No importa el tiempo que haga, yo te gano seguro.  Te recuerdo que mi última cita fue hace más de setenta años —replicó él.

—¿Qué solías hacer entonces? —preguntó ella.

—Las llevaba al parque de atracciones, a cenar una hamburguesa, a bailar, de vez en cuando a museos o exposiciones.

—Por lo que he oído tenías mucho éxito.

—No puedo quejarme. Algunas veces les pedía que se trajeran una amiga para ver si Steve conseguía echarse alguna novia, aunque no solían hacerle mucho caso y siempre acababa yo con las dos.

—Pobre Steve. —Natasha pensó que era una lástima que ninguna se hubiera tomado la molestia de conocerle, porque se habían perdido a una persona fantástica—. ¿Te ha contado que durante un tiempo yo también me empeñé en buscarle a una chica? Pensaba que o era muy exigente o muy tímido, porque rechazaba todas mis sugerencias de buenas a primeras.

—¿Ya estaba con Tony entonces? —preguntó James sonriendo.

—Ajá. Ya ves qué le hubiera costado contármelo. Al final terminé dándome cuenta de lo que pasaba la siguiente vez que les vi juntos, su lenguaje corporal era bastante evidente. En fin. ¿Te hace ilusión ser su padrino de boda?

—No se parece en nada a cómo me había imaginado siempre que sería este momento, tiempo atrás cuando Steve y yo planeábamos el futuro, pero… Sí, lo estoy deseando. Va a ser un gran día seguro.

Natasha estaba de acuerdo y auguraba que durante la ceremonia se iban a derramar muchas lágrimas de felicidad.

—Y con esta boda en el horizonte, supongo que tú y yo ya podemos dejar de preocuparnos por la vida amorosa de Steve y centrarnos en la nuestra, ¿no?

Natasha alargó su mano y cogió la de James. No las soltaron durante el resto de la cena.

 

Era una noche fría, pero decidieron comprarse una tarrina de helado cada uno y cuando se habían comido la mitad se las intercambiaron. Pasearon tranquilamente del brazo y se metieron en un bar que parecía decente.

—¿Te hace una partida? —Natasha señaló una mesa de billar que acababa de quedarse libre. James aceptó y después de pagar las bebidas la reclamaron—. ¿Qué te parece si por cada bola que metamos hacemos una pregunta al otro? —propuso ella.

—Me parece genial. Yo empiezo. Me pido las lisas. —James colocó las bolas en el centro, quitó el triángulo y golpeó la bola blanca con el taco. Las bolas se esparcieron por la mesa y la primera de las lisas se deslizó fácilmente hacia uno de los agujeros—. Vale. ¿Cuál es la peor cita que has tenido? —escogió como primera pregunta.

Natasha, apoyada en su taco, se lo pensó un momento.

—Una vez salí con un tipo que lo primero que me preguntó fue que si estaría dispuesta a montarme un trío con él y su ex novia —respondió. James enarcó las cejas—. No lo estaba. La cosa acabó ahí, por supuesto. ¿Y tú? Se puede repreguntar —añadió antes de que James le recordara que ella aún no había embocado ninguna bola.

—Salí con una chica que estaba enamorada de un tío que acababa de prometerse con otra. Solo salió conmigo por despecho —dijo él.

—No suena tan mal.

—No, si no fuera porque se pasó toda la cita llorando. —James hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

—Ouch.

—Básicamente. —James alineó el taco y embocó otra bola. Se pensó la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Cuál es el sitio más raro en el que lo has hecho?

El sitio más raro en el que Natasha lo había hecho… Vale. Se lo iba a decir.

—No sé si cuenta como el más raro, pero… El despacho de Fury.

James soltó una carcajada, sorprendido.

—¿En serio? ¿Con el propio Fury?

—No, por Dios. Si la gracia precisamente era que él podía llegar y pillarnos en cualquier momento. ¿Tú?

—Mmmm. En una iglesia, diría. —Se rio al ver la cara de Natasha—. Voy a ir al infierno de todos modos, ¡y fue uno de los buenos! Así que algo que me llevo.

James falló el siguiente turno, así que le tocó tirar a Natasha. Metió dos bolas en un mismo saque.

—¡Bien hecho! —celebró James—. Dispara.

—¿Si te ofrecieran un millón de dólares a cambio de sexo, aceptarías? —preguntó Natasha. James la miró divertido.

—¿Quieres decir si me viniera un señor ricachón entrado en años y me lo propusiera, como en aquella película? —La había pillado una vez en la tele haciendo zapping. El argumento le había intrigado, pero al final la tuvo que quitar porque el actor le recordaba demasiado a Alexander Pierce—. No sé. Supongo que, si fuera un tío bueno como Tony, aunque fuera más mayor, me lo podría pensar. Un millón es un millón. ¿Segunda pregunta?

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del presente que no tuvieras en tus tiempos?

James ni se lo pensó.

—¡El jacuzzi! —exclamó. Su entusiasmo hizo reír a Natasha.

—¿De verdad? ¿El jacuzzi?

—Es decir, ya existía en mi época, pero no como ahora que lo tengo tan accesible y tiene tantas opciones y es tan maravilloso. Te lo digo en serio, Nat, es el mejor invento desde el pan de molde. Te metes y ¡puf! —hizo un gesto de explosión con las manos—. Todo el estrés se esfuma. Tenemos que meternos tú y yo juntos un día de estos. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Te vuelve a tocar tirar.

Natasha falló. James tiró de nuevo y su bola se quedó a meros milímetros de caer.

—¡Ah, lástima! —se lamentó. Así que Natasha embocó otra de las bolas que tenía mejor situadas.

—¿Y qué es lo que más echas de menos? —quiso saber ella.

James no perdió la sonrisa, pero la nostalgia se reflejó en sus ojos azules.

—Esa es fácil. Mi familia —respondió.

—Tenías un montón de hermanos, ¿no?

—Tres hermanos pequeños. Cuatro, si contamos a Steve.

—Menuda faena.

—Pues sí, pero me gustaba eso de ser el hermano mayor y llevarlos por el buen camino. A veces me volvían loco y necesitaba algo de paz y tranquilidad, eso está claro, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Es mucho mejor una casa ruidosa que una silenciosa.

Natasha guardó silencio al escuchar eso. James se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿He dicho algo que no debiera? —Dejó el taco encima de la mesa y se acercó a ella. Natasha sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no es eso. —Frunció los labios un momento—. Mira, seguramente no sea apropiado decirlo en una primera cita en la que ambos queríamos pasar un buen rato juntos sin complicaciones, pero creo que tanto tú como yo estamos de acuerdo en que esto no es solo un rollo pasajero, ¿no? —Aguardó a que James le confirmara que en absoluto lo era—. En mi experiencia, los hombres que he conocido que provienen de una familia numerosa esperan formar una propia algún día y yo… Yo no puedo tener hijos. Creo que es justo que lo sepas ya de entrada.

Desvió la mirada porque era su tema de conversación menos favorito del mundo, pese a que fuera necesario e inevitable decirlo. Mejor sacárselo de encima ya, como si se quitara una tirita de un tirón, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

James le puso los dedos bajo la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos. No se le veía decepcionado.

—Nat. En primer lugar, con toda la experimentación y porquerías que me han metido durante años, es muy probable que yo tampoco pueda. En segundo lugar, por si lo habías olvidado, tanto tú como yo ya formamos parte de una familia numerosa, poco convencional, sí, pero una familia, al fin y al cabo. Y tercero, si esto nuestro va bien y en un futuro queremos dar el paso y nos vemos capaces de ello, hay muchos niños que no tienen hogar y los dos sabemos que la familia es mucho más que compartir el ADN. O sea que ni te preocupes por eso.

Natasha le cogió la mano y se la estrechó. Ya sabía que James era un buen hombre. Esto no hacía más que confirmárselo.

—¿Has buscado información sobre tus hermanos? —le preguntó. Él asintió.

—Los dos pequeños aún están vivos. Viven en Florida, por eso.

—Oh. ¿Y no has ido a verlos?

James se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué les digo? ¿Me aparezco con mi aspecto de treintañero, ante ellos que son ancianos, y les digo que soy el hermano que perdieron hace casi tres cuartos de siglo? Mejor que me recuerden como el Bucky que era antes de la guerra; yo me conformo con saber que han tenido una buena vida. ¿Te hace un chupito de tequila?

Natasha le dijo que sí y en cuanto James regresó con los vasos retomaron el ambiente distendido con las preguntas insustanciales, las risas y la sana rivalidad que terminó con la victoria de Natasha.

 

—Bueno —dijo James en cuanto se detuvieron frente a la puerta de Natasha.

—Bueno —repitió ella. Se miraron fijamente unos instantes y los dos se tiraron hacia el otro al mismo tiempo, besándose con auténtica lujuria.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche —dijo él entre beso y beso.

—Yo también —dijo ella, cogiéndole de la cara para besuquearle la oreja.

—Tenemos que repetirlo pronto. —Los labios de él se instalaron en su cuello.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Natasha tiró la cabeza para atrás, golpeando la puerta con ella.

—Podemos ir despacio si quieres. —La besó de nuevo, bajó sus manos hasta el generoso trasero de ella—. No me importa esperar —añadió, pese a que Natasha podía notar perfectamente que su cuerpo decía una cosa muy distinta.

—Ya hemos esperado lo suficiente. —Natasha abrió la puerta y cogió el pecho de la camisa de James para meterlo dentro con ella.

Cayeron sobre la cama enredados el uno en el otro. Natasha levantó los brazos y James la ayudó a quitarse el jersey. Él la recorrió con la mirada, hambriento, pero su urgencia pareció reducirse en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la cicatriz.

—Hey. —Natasha le puso la mano en la mejilla—. No pasa nada. Eso es el pasado, ¿me oyes? Tú ya no eres esa persona. Tócame, James. No sabes lo mucho que te necesito ahora mismo.

—Creo que me puedo hacer a la idea —dijo él con una media sonrisa. Alargó su mano para soltarle el pelo, que cayó sobre los hombros de ella como una cascada—. Eres preciosa. —La besó con intensidad y después bajó hasta ponerse a la altura de su vientre. Besó y lamió la cicatriz hasta que ella sintió que toda su piel ardía de puro deseo.

James se incorporó y ella le desabrochó la camisa con velocidad. Puso las manos en sus robustos hombros y le deslizó la prenda por los brazos. Otro breve destello de inseguridad cruzó su atractivo rostro.

—¿Quieres que camufle el brazo? —le preguntó, sin mirarla a la cara. Natasha era la primera mujer con la que estaba desde que le pusieran el brazo de metal y no quería incomodarla. Natasha pasó los dedos con suavidad por la parte en la que el brazo se acoplaba a la piel, y después posó allí sus labios, como había hecho él con su cicatriz momentos antes.

—No hace falta. Eres perfecto tal y como eres. —Le aseguró. Y bajó las manos hasta su pantalón.

Se terminaron de desnudar y rodaron sobre la cama, pegados el uno al otro, extasiados con la sensación de piel contra piel. Cómo había añorado esto, pensó fugazmente Natasha. Disfrutar de una intimidad así con otra persona, abandonarse al más puro placer que existía. Había estado demasiado tiempo sin ello y ahora pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

James la acarició por todas partes, tan hambriento de contacto físico como ella, y el contraste entre su mano humana y la de metal la estaban llevando al borde de la locura.

Natasha se aferró a su ancha espalda y soltó un prolongado gemido en cuanto James entró en ella. Enterró una de sus manos en el pelo de este y le animó a moverse.

—Acuérdate que hace más de setenta años para mí —le recordó él, por segunda vez aquella noche, con dificultad para pronunciar las palabras. Bucky focalizó todos sus pensamientos en la cara de Cráneo Rojo, lo más anti-erótico que se le ocurrió, en vez de pensar en lo deliciosamente que sabía estar hundido en la calidez y humedad perfecta de Natasha, porque si no iba a durar como cinco segundos—. Así que no me lo tengas muy en cuenta si no cumplo como debería a la primera.

Natasha rio y le besó largamente.

—No te agobies, soldado. Si no sale bien a la primera la segunda será mejor seguro. Ya sabes eso de que la práctica hace al maestro.

Y practicar es lo que hicieron.

 

Unas horas después a Natasha le entró tanta hambre que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de la cama a buscar algo para comer. James dormía profundamente, un sueño plácido por lo que pudo adivinar ella, así que le besó en la frente y tras una visita al baño se puso unos shorts, la camisa de James con las mangas arremangadas, unas zapatillas y se dirigió a la cocina a por algo de picar.

Aunque era tarde la cocina no estaba vacía, porque se encontró a Tony allí, dando buena cuenta de un trozo de ese bizcocho que preparaba Visión de vez en cuando y que estaba de vicio. Se le hizo la boca agua al instante.

Tony sonrió ampliamente al verla, reparando en lo que llevaba puesto, y la expresión de su cara dejaba claro que sabía perfectamente por qué Natasha tenía tanto apetito.

—Ya veo que la cita ha ido bien, ¿eh? —dijo él, cortando otro trozo de bizcocho que colocó en un plato y dejó junto a un tenedor en la barra frente al asiento vacío. Natasha le dio las gracias y se sentó a su lado—. Ese brillo en la piel es inconfundible. Te lo digo yo, Nat: no hay nada mejor para el cutis que un buen revolcón con un supersoldado. Te deja la piel luminosa y tersa como la de un bebé.

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco, y aunque quería decirle a Stark que se metiera en sus asuntos, las palabras le salieron solas y se encontró preguntando, en tono de confidencia:

—¿Steve también tiene tantísimo aguante? Porque, madre mía.

Tony esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Ya lo creo que sí. No le digas que te lo he contado yo, pero según qué noches es insaciable. ¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí jalando en plena madrugada?

—Será mejor que yo también recupere fuerzas, pues —dijo ella riendo. Entonces, la sonrisa de Tony se esfumó y sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa. Natasha, extrañada, tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que ya no la estaba mirando a ella, sino detrás de ella.

Cuando dio media vuelta comprendió a qué se debía su estupefacción.

—Lamento presentarme aquí a estas horas. Hola, Tony. Hola… Natasha —saludó Bruce.

A Natasha se le quitó todo el apetito de golpe.


	22. Bruce y Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce ha vuelto, para alegría de Tony. Para Natasha, no tanto.

Tony cruzó una mirada con Natasha (Bruce no podía haber escogido peor momento para aparecer, eso estaba claro), y le puso una mano comprensiva en la espalda antes de levantarse a abrazar a su amigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y sin avisar? Si tu intención era la de cogernos por sorpresa, misión cumplida—. Trató de darle un tono distendido a su voz porque la tensión en el ambiente podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—¿Por qué crees que he vuelto? Mi mejor amigo se va a casar, así que en cuanto me llamaste para darme la noticia decidí que ya iba siendo hora de volver. Siento no haber estado aquí cuando…

Tony le cortó con un gesto de la mano.

—Nada, nada. Eso ya es agua pasada.

—Estás hecho unos zorros —señaló Bruce, con una media sonrisa, mirando la escayola de su brazo. Al menos, la cara de Tony ya tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

—Bah. Tendrías que ver al otro tipo —bromeó Tony.

—¿El otro tipo? ¿Te refieres a Steve?

—Eh, yo solo he dicho que tendrías que verle, no que estuviera peor que yo.

Bruce puso cara de «eres de lo que no hay, pero te he echado mucho de menos» y Tony le sonrió.

—¿Te importa si…? —Bruce miró hacia Natasha, que no se había movido de su sitio. Tony se giró hacia ella y esta hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Tony le dirigió una silenciosa expresión de ánimo.

—Mañana hablamos largo y tendido —le dijo Tony a Bruce, abrazándole de nuevo—. Me alegro mucho de tenerte aquí. Cuando termines, pídele a FRIDAY que te diga dónde puedes instalarte.

—Gracias, Tony. —Bruce le apretó el hombro afectuosamente.

Tony se despidió de los dos y se fue para su habitación. Durante un instante se sintió tentado de espiar la conversación de sus amigos, pero supuso que ambos se merecían su privacidad y lo dejó estar. De todas formas, Bruce ya se lo contaría todo después.

Se metió en la cama y al momento el brazo de Steve le pasó por encima.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó su chico, casi ininteligiblemente.

—En la cocina, me había entrado hambre. Steve, tengo dos noticias. ¿Estás lo suficientemente despierto como para oírlas?

Steve le contestó con una especie de gruñido que podía significar cualquier cosa. Probablemente no se iba a enterar de nada, pero Tony se moría por contárselo y no podía esperar. Ya se lo volvería a explicar otra vez por la mañana si hacía falta.

—La primera es que la cita de Natasha y Bucky ha ido a las mil maravillas. Me he encontrado a Natasha en la cocina y me ha bastado un único vistazo a su cara para saber que todo ha ido como debía, ya me entiendes.

—Mmmmm —murmuró Steve.

—Y no te vas a creer lo que ha pasado después. O sea, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que Bruce escoja precisamente hoy para volver? ¿Justo después de la cita de Natasha con Bucky? Pues sí, Steve, como te lo cuento: Bruce acaba de llegar, ahora mismito, y les he dejado a él y a Nat a solas para que hablen lo que tienen que hablar. Pobre Natasha, con lo contenta que estaba. Como te puedes imaginar, se ha quedado patidifusa al verlo aparecer ahí de repente. Ah, qué intriga, ¿no? Mañana le pienso pedir todos los detalles a Bruce, tú haz lo mismo con Nat y así tenemos todas las bases cubiertas. Buenas noches, cielito.

Satisfecha su necesidad de cotillear esos últimos acontecimientos, Tony se acomodó contra el cuerpo de su Steve y se dispuso a dormir.

Unos segundos después, Steve se incorporó de golpe.

—¿Que Bruce ha hecho qué? 

* * *

Bruce pensaba a menudo en Betty. Durante años, mientras había vivido exiliado, Betty siempre había estado cerca de sus pensamientos. Todavía recordaba su cara cuando ella comprendió que, pese a que ella había hecho todo lo posible por aceptar al monstruo que vivía en el interior de él, había llegado la hora de decirse adiós para siempre. El recuerdo de su sonrisa triste y sus lágrimas resignadas le acompañarían durante toda su vida.

Bruce sabía que había hecho lo correcto. La amaba, más de lo que había amado nunca a nadie, pero para él, la vida que ella necesitaba y se merecía simplemente no era posible. Ni siquiera podía hacer el amor con ella sin arriesgarse a despertar al otro tipo, ¿cómo iba a darle todo lo demás?

Así que hacía mucho tiempo que se había resignado a una vida de soledad. Pasaba sus días ayudando en la medida de lo posible a quien le necesitara para al menos sentir que su existencia tenía algo de sentido y se aseguraba de mantener a la bestia dormida. Nada más.

Eso fue hasta que se unió a los Vengadores. De repente, empezó a ver que quizá otra vida era posible. Tony fue el gran culpable de ello; le ofreció su amistad desde el primer momento, no le juzgó ni le temió jamás, ni dudó en darle un trabajo y un hogar. Ya no tenía que huir, ni que esconderse. Podía tener amigos y una existencia semi-normal, e incluso podía despertar al otro tipo para hacer el bien siempre y cuando lo controlara lo suficiente como para no causar daños colaterales.

El romance ni se lo planteaba, claro, y eso ya le estaba bien, pero Natasha…

Natasha destruyó todas sus barreras sin que él se diera cuenta hasta que ya era tarde y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una llama de esperanza encenderse en su pecho.

Había querido intentarlo. Lo había deseado intensamente, tanto que hasta dolía. Incluso llegó a pensar que podría llegar a funcionar. Ella buscaba una oportunidad en el amor y la había creído encontrar en Bruce. Él también la había encontrado en ella, dándose cuenta de que Natasha era una mujer por la que valía la pena afrontar todos sus miedos. La mujer que mandaba a dormir al monstruo y despertaba al hombre.

La mujer que le había ofrecido dejarlo todo por él.

Y él no podía hacerle eso, ¿no?

Al final había terminado haciéndole daño, como a Betty, por culpa de su cobardía. Cobardía, sí. Se lo había justificado a sí mismo de todas las maneras posibles, se había convencido de que era lo mejor para ella, para las dos, pero a la hora de la verdad, le había vuelto a entrar el miedo y había hecho lo que hacía siempre, huir.

Esta vez, al menos, no se había aislado del todo y había mantenido el contacto con Tony. Cada vez que hablaba con él era consciente de lo mucho que los echaba de menos, a todos, y a Tony y a Natasha en particular. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho en esperar o desear el perdón de ella, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos sentido le encontraba a su decisión de mantenerse alejado.

Cuando Tony le llamó para decirle que se iba a casar con Steve, Bruce encontró la excusa perfecta para volver con ellos. Y, quién sabía, si Steve había querido volver con Tony después de que este en su momento también se rindiera de una forma similar a como había hecho Bruce, si ahora iban a casarse, ¿quizá Natasha…? No lo sabría nunca si no lo intentaba.

Tuvo mucha suerte de encontrársela despierta en el mismo momento en el que llegó a la base. Había aparecido tan tarde que suponía que aún tendría unas horas más para acabar de mentalizarse y pulir lo que quería decirle, pero verla nada más llegar era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Si esperaba más, era posible que perdiera el valor que tanto le había costado reunir.

Claro que, en cuanto ella se bajó del taburete y se acercó a él, se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo que tenía que decirle no iba a servir para nada. Cuando hablaba de Natasha con Tony lo hacía de forma muy genérica, así que Tony nunca le había contado mucho más allá de que estaba bien. Le sorprendió y dolió advertir que ella llevaba puesta una camisa de hombre y que olía a colonia masculina.

Ignoró la punzada de celos.

—Me alegro de verte. Te veo bien; te ha crecido el pelo —comenzó, inseguro. Ni siquiera sabía si ella querría escucharle, y no la culparía si era así.

Natasha se tocó el pelo en acto reflejo. Estaba incómoda.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella, más por educación que por querer avivar la conversación.

—He estado mejor, pero supongo que también he estado peor. Tenía ganas de volver y de verte. De veros a todos —añadió, porque vio que eso a ella no le había gustado.

—Bienvenido, pues, y me alegro de que estés mejor. Me vuelvo a…

—No, Nat, espera. Déjame un minuto, solo eso —le pidió antes de que ella huyera pies para que os quiero. Natasha dudó, pero al final accedió. Bruce dio un paso hacia ella—. He pensado mucho en ti durante todo este tiempo, ¿sabes? Quería llamarte, oír tu voz y… —Respiró hondo—. Sobre todo, quería disculparme porque sé que te hice daño, no te merecías lo que te hice, y al menos me gustaría que supieras que voy a arrepentirme de ello durante toda mi vida. Yo todavía…

Natasha se cogió los codos con las manos, en claro gesto de protección. Bruce continuó de todas formas.

—Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de presentarme de esta manera después de tanto tiempo, de verdad quisiera haber tenido el valor de hacerlo mucho antes en vez de dejar que pensaras que no me importabas lo suficiente, porque no hay nada más lejos de la realidad. No te lo dije entonces, y de eso también me arrepiento, así que te lo digo ahora: yo también te adoro, Natasha. Con todo mi corazón.

La cogió de la cara con una de sus manos y acercó su pulgar a los labios de ella, unos labios que a todas luces habían sido besados hacía poco por otro hombre al que Bruce no podía sino envidiar por haber luchado por ella en vez de rendirse como había hecho él.

Natasha cerró los ojos, rodeó la muñeca de él con los dedos y mantuvo el contacto un par de segundos más hasta que finalmente apartó la mano de Bruce.

—Es demasiado tarde —fue lo único que le dijo, marchándose y dejándolo solo. Bruce se sentó en el asiento que había ocupado ella momentos antes y enterró la cara en sus manos. 

* * *

Natasha temblaba ligeramente cuando alcanzó su habitación. Odiaba llegar a ese estado de vulnerabilidad, la hacía sentirse débil, y ella no quería que Bruce la hiciera sentir así cuando se suponía que ya lo tenía más que superado.

Se había quedado muda al verle aparecer de repente. Sí, tenía asumido que le vería en la boda de Steve y Tony, y también suponía que, si en un futuro volvían a encontrarse con una situación que requiriera de la colaboración de todos los Vengadores, él se uniría a ellos, pero no había esperado para nada que él volviera, que quisiera quedarse allí, y que encima le soltara todo eso a la primera de cambio.

Ella siempre había imaginado que la siguiente vez que se vieran mantendrían una conversación cordial y educada, que ambos serían lo suficientemente maduros como para dejar el pasado atrás y comportarse como colegas, por su propio bien y el del resto. Definitivamente no había esperado nada parecido a lo que había acabado de pasar.

Se tocó la cara. Todavía sentía la calidez de la mano de él en su mejilla.

Se le había acelerado el corazón cuando Bruce le había dicho que todavía la quería. Cuando él la tocó, ella se sintió tentada por un momento de dejarse llevar, apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él, dejar que él la rodeara con sus brazos. Solo para saber si se seguiría sintiendo igual que entonces, cuando ella le ofreció abandonarlo todo y marcharse juntos.

Pero en cuanto cerró los ojos, recordó que él la había rechazado, la había abandonado. Ella había seguido adelante con su vida y había terminado encontrando todo lo que necesitaba en otra persona. Pensó en James, en lo paciente que había sido, en lo mucho que se había esforzado, en lo bien que había sabido estar unida a él.

Bruce le había dicho entonces, en esencia, «nunca podré darte lo que me pides», pese a que lo único que ella le había pedido era una oportunidad. Él ni lo había intentado siquiera.

James, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Él le había venido a decir «pídeme lo que quieras que haré todo lo posible por dártelo». Y ella lo había tenido más claro que el agua.

Lo que quería era a James.

Entró en su habitación silenciosamente, se quitó la camisa y se metió en la cama. A pesar de su cuidado, no pudo evitar que James se despertara.

—Hola. —La besó perezosamente.

—Hola —susurró ella, abrazándole, buscando el contacto de su piel.

—Estás temblando —advirtió él—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella le pasó los dedos por el pelo, le besó la nariz, la boca, las mejillas.

—Sí. Mejor que nunca —le contestó. 

* * *

Por la mañana Tony llevó a Bruce a hacer el tour por la base. Le enseñó todas las estancias más importantes y se dejó para el final el laboratorio, que esperaba que fuera de su agrado.

Era un laboratorio estupendo, qué iba a decir Tony, pero Bruce apenas sí se mostró entusiasmado. Obviamente tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

—He decidido que tú serás la dama de honor en mi boda. Estoy dudando entre hacerte llevar un vestido rosa o uno fucsia, no sé cuál pegaría más con tu tono de piel —comentó Tony. Como esperaba, la reacción de su amigo fue nula.

—Claro, Tony, me parece perfecto —contestó Bruce de forma ausente.

—¿Has escuchado ALGO de lo que te he dicho esta mañana? —le acusó, con los brazos en jarra.

Bruce pareció volver entonces de su periplo por Babia porque le puso cara de culpabilidad.

—Perdona. Estoy un poco distraído.

—Ya, me había dado cuenta. Vamos a tomarnos algo a ver si así te espabilas un poco, venga. —Le cogió del codo y echaron a andar camino a la cocina.

Tony se preparó un café y Bruce hizo lo propio con un té. Se sentaron el uno frente al otro y tras unos sorbos a sus respectivas bebidas Bruce le explicó cómo le había ido con Natasha la noche anterior. En una palabra: mal.

—Lo siento. Debería haberte contado que Natasha estaba saliendo con alguien —se disculpó Tony, sintiéndose un poco dividido puesto que apreciaba sobremanera a las tres partes implicadas y quería lo mejor para todos ellos.

—No te preocupes, entiendo por qué no lo hiciste, yo tampoco te pregunté nunca porque en el fondo prefería vivir en la ignorancia. Era una posibilidad muy remota, igualmente. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y preguntó—: Él… ¿vive aquí?

—Sí. Es Bucky.

El semblante de Bruce se endureció.

—¿El mismo Bucky que estuvo a punto de matarte no hace tanto? —Por su tono de voz estaba claro que a Bruce le parecía fatal que precisamente Tony encontrara esa situación aceptable.

—El mismo Bucky que ha pasado por un infierno que ni tú ni yo podemos siquiera llegar a imaginar. No seas tan rápido en juzgarle, Bruce. Es muy buen chico, te lo aseguro.

Bruce se inclinó y cruzó los brazos sobre la barra, no demasiado convencido.

—Supongo que me será más fácil sabiendo que ella es feliz —concluyó, resignado.

—Ya encontrarás a alguien. —Tony alargó la mano y palmeó el brazo su amigo—. ¿Qué te parece Helen? Está soltera y es una pasada de mujer.

Bruce le lanzó una mirada agradecida.

—Creo que ese barco ya ha zarpado para mí. Está bien, Tony, de veras. Me estoy empezando a aburrir de oírnos hablar solo de mí. Tú qué me cuentas, ¿eh? ¿Feliz de haber logrado cazar al mismísimo Capitán América?

—No hables de Steve como si fuera un Pokémon —dijo Tony riendo y llenando su taza de nuevo—. ¿Feliz de haberme comprometido con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo? Pues sí, mucho.

—¿Cómo se tomó Pepper la noticia?

—Uy, ella está casi más emocionada que yo. Se muere por empezar a organizar todos los detalles de la que ella llama «la boda del siglo». Miedo me da. —Tony volvió a reír y Bruce sonrió.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con Stane al final? —Bruce le echó un vistazo a lo que quedaba de su té, arrugó la nariz y apartó la taza a un lado.

—Sinceramente, aún no lo he decidido. Por un lado, mataría por saber cómo ha conseguido eso de generar energía a través de su propio cuerpo, porque imagina las posibilidades, Bruce.

—No sé, Tony. Suena peligroso.

—Sí, no es algo que pueda caer en las manos equivocadas, y visto lo visto es probable que sea mejor que yo tampoco lo sepa. Por otro lado, verme aparecer es lo que esa sabandija quiere y no me apetece darle el gustazo. Además, si la intención es mantenerle con vida para que tarde o temprano le dé por hablar, no creo que sea buena idea que yo me acerque mucho a él después de lo que le hizo pasar a Steve. —Era todavía una herida abierta e iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que empezara a cicatrizar. A Tony no le importaba dejar que Zeke se pudriera en su celda hasta entonces—. Y de todas formas con lo que largó el ex colega de Steve que ya le hemos dado un buen golpe a HYDRA, así que yo no tengo prisa.

—Me parece sensato —dijo Bruce, aliviado de ver que Tony no estaba actuando tan impulsivamente como otras veces. Miró a su alrededor, a la confortable cocina que sin duda había albergado multitud de conversaciones y confidencias entre sus habitantes, y se preguntó si la situación actual de su amigo tendría que ver con ese cambio—. Al final has conseguido lo que querías, ¿no? Tenerlos a todos bajo el mismo techo. Lo intentaste en la Torre sin mucho éxito, pero aquí te ha ido mucho mejor.

—Mira, no me hables de la Torre. Te juro que ese lugar está gafado o algo porque no es normal tanta desgracia seguida. Debería haberla vendido justo después de que Loki pusiera sus cochinos pies en ella, me hubiera ahorrado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.

Bruce dejó escapar una risita.

—Esto es más acogedor, creo yo —indicó. Tony le dirigió una mirada esperanzada. Bruce suspiró—. Me parece que lo mejor sería que me fuera. No ha sido una buena idea aparecer sin avisar. Excepto a ti, a nadie le ha hecho mucha ilusión la perspectiva de tenerme por aquí de forma permanente.

—Bobadas —replicó Tony.

—Steve me ha estado fulminando con la mirada durante todo el desayuno —le recordó Bruce.

—Ya se le pasará. Su amigo Sam también me ha estado mirando a mí así hasta hace bien poco.

—Aun así…

—No tomes ninguna decisión ahora, si no quieres. Puedes trabajar aquí y te buscamos algún piso cerca, si eso te va a hacer sentir más cómodo —le ofreció Tony.

—Eres muy amable, pero ya sabes que no es mi comodidad de lo que estamos hablando.

—Si lo dices por mí, yo no tengo ningún problema en que te quedes —dijo Natasha, que al parecer había aparecido de la nada porque ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Tanto Tony como Bruce se sobresaltaron al oír su voz.

—Tú y tus dichosas habilidades ninja me provocaréis un infarto cualquier día de estos —protestó Tony con la mano en el pecho. Natasha le regaló una sonrisa juguetona y acto seguido su rostro adquirió un talante más reservado al dirigirse a Bruce.

—Lo digo totalmente en serio. Perdona por lo de ayer, me pillaste por sorpresa y no supe muy bien cómo reaccionar —continuó ella.

—No eres tú quien se tiene que disculpar —farfulló Bruce, apurado.

—Olvidémoslo, ¿vale? Bruce, este es tu hogar tanto como lo es el nuestro, y no hace falta que te diga que sigues siendo un miembro de nuestro equipo, en ese sentido nada ha cambiado. Si lo que necesitas ahora es estar rodeado de tus amigos, yo no voy a ser quien te lo impida.

—¿Y no te incomodará mi presencia? Eso es lo que más me importa.

—Tú preocúpate por ti, Bruce.

No le había respondido a su pregunta, lo cual le indicó que, como era evidente, sí iba hacerla sentir incómoda.

—¿Y qué hay de tu novio? —quiso saber.

—He hablado con él. Me ha dicho que, si yo no tengo problema, él tampoco.

Bruce miró a Tony, inseguro.

—Ya la has oído, socio. Este es tu hogar —le aseguró su amigo.

Cayó el silencio. Bruce no sabía qué decir, y Natasha y Tony no hacían más que mirarle expectantes. ¿Qué debía hacer? No, mejor dicho, ¿qué quería hacer? ¿Volver a alejarse de la gente que le importaba o quedarse, aunque eso significara vivir con el recordatorio constante de lo que había perdido?

Realmente solo había una decisión que pudiera tomar.

 

Bruce decidió quedarse.

Al principio se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el laboratorio, y no se relacionaba más que con Tony, con Rhodey, y a veces Visión (que era quien tenía una opinión de él más neutra y por tanto ninguna expectativa. Se le seguía haciendo raro oírle hablar con la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S., pero cuanto más lo trataba más agradable le parecía).

Con el tiempo empezó a integrarse más. Tony le arrastró más de una vez a algunas de esas noches de películas y poco a poco era más frecuente verle desayunando o cenando con el resto.

Steve seguía algo distante con él, aunque ya no tanto, por suerte, y cuando Bruce se cruzaba con Natasha eran capaces de tratarse amigablemente y con el tiempo incluso de bromear de vez en cuando como antes.

Y también reparó en que cada día le dolía un poquito menos ver cómo a ella le brillaban los ojos cada vez que estaba cerca de Bucky. Tony tenía razón. Era un buen chico y era bueno para ella. Era un pequeño consuelo.

 

Bruce había perdido a las dos mujeres a las que había amado y que le habían enseñado que el monstruo de su interior no era lo único que le definía. Ya nunca podría recuperarlas, pero tenía buenos amigos, un trabajo que le apasionaba, y un hogar cálido que le hacía sentir cómodo y a salvo.

Podía considerarse un hombre afortunado.


	23. Pietro y Nathaniel Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La base tiene un nuevo habitante durante unos días.

Era un domingo de esos de no hacer nada y Pietro se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala de estar, viendo una serie policíaca no demasiado interesante. A media tarde le despertaron unos tirones en su pelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa, vio a Nathaniel, el hijo pequeño de Clint, de pie frente al sofá. Lucía adorable con un mono vaquero y un jerseycito de lana azul marino.

—¿Nathaniel? —Pietro se incorporó, frotándose los ojos y preguntándose si estaría todavía soñando.

—¡Eto! —le saludó feliz el pequeño. Pues sí, era real.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —preguntó, porque si el niño estaba ahí, Clint no debía andar muy lejos.

—Aquí —dijo Clint. Pietro se giró en dirección a la voz y allí estaba su amigo, con los codos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá, mirándole con expresión divertida—. Perdona por haberte despertado así, pero es que estabas muy gracioso así tan sobado, se te caía la babilla y todo.

Pietro se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano, avergonzado. De todas las personas que podrían habérselo encontrado así… Nathaniel le alargó los bracitos así que Pietro lo cogió y se lo sentó en el regazo.

—¿Cómo es que habéis venido? —le preguntó a Clint, ofreciéndole una de sus manos al crío para que jugara con sus dedos. Clint dio un salto y se sentó en el sofá a su lado.

—Necesito pedirte un favor muy, muy grande —dijo Clint juntando las palmas de sus manos.

—Uh… Claro, si está en mi mano… —Contra su voluntad, Pietro ya se estaba emocionando con la perspectiva de poder ayudarle, le daba igual lo que fuera.

—Verás, mañana Laura y yo nos vamos de crucero para celebrar nuestro aniversario, es un viaje que teníamos planeado desde hace meses —le explicó. Pietro mentiría si dijera que no se llevó una desilusión al oírlo—. Y lo teníamos organizado de manera que los mayores se quedan con unos amigos suyos y a Nathaniel nos lo iban a cuidar los padres de Laura, pero resulta que ayer mi suegra se resbaló bajando las escaleras y se rompió la cadera, así que lógicamente no es el mejor momento para encasquetarles al crío.

—Yaya sacho pupa —añadió Nathaniel.

—Oh. Qué mala suerte —exclamó Pietro.

—Y que lo digas, no podría haber pasado en peor momento. Laura ya me ha dicho de cancelar el viaje, pero realmente lo necesita, ¿sabes? Se merece unos días de relax y desconectar un poco —siguió Clint, y Pietro ya empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros—. Así que hablando para buscar soluciones pensamos que lo más práctico sería que Nate se quedara aquí esta semana. Solo son cinco días, para el sábado estaremos de vuelta, Nate ya os conoce, y no hay nadie de quien nos fiemos más.

Pietro se dio cuenta de que Clint pensaba que realmente existía la posibilidad de que él le dijera que no. Supuso que, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, era lógico que lo hiciera.

—Natasha me ha asegurado que por ella no hay ningún problema, que ella se hará cargo, y tu hermana también se ha ofrecido a echar una mano. Además, Steve y Tony seguro que estarán encantados de ayudar, así que, realmente, si no quieres no tienes que pasar mucho rato con él. Pero sé que se te dan genial los críos, y Nathaniel te tiene mucho cariño, así que bueno… —Se pasó la mano por la nuca—. Sé que es mucho pedir después de… Me quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que no te estoy imponiendo nada, no me gustaría…

—Clint, no pasa nada —lo cortó Pietro al verle más y más apurado por momentos—. No me importa cuidar de él unos días, al contrario, lo haré con mucho gusto.

Clint sonrió aliviado y Nathaniel sonrió a su vez.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Natasha tiene una lista con sus horarios para comer, dormir y bañarse, y sus cuentos y juguetes favoritos. Si se pone muy insoportable le podéis poner dibujos animados, pero no demasiado rato porque se queda embobado. Por la noche normalmente duerme del tirón, así que os dará poca guerra, te lo prometo. Y para cualquier cosa nos podéis llamar, a cualquier hora del día. —Alargó el brazo como si fuera a revolver el pelo de Pietro, pero a medio camino pareció cambiar de idea y al final dejó la mano encima de la cabeza de su hijo—. Te debo una —le dijo.

—Me debes una cuantas —señaló Pietro, forzándose a sonreír.

 

Y de esta forma Pietro se encontró a sí mismo al día siguiente despidiendo al tío que le gustaba, deseándole un buen viaje de aniversario junto a su esposa, cargando en brazos al hijo de estos y diciéndose a sí mismo que a lo mejor debería empezar a tomar mejores decisiones sobre su vida. 

* * *

Pietro pensaba que Nathaniel rompería a llorar al ver marcharse a sus padres, pero, sorprendentemente, les despidió la mar de tranquilo y no derramó ni una lágrima en cuanto Clint y Laura salieron por la puerta.

A lo mejor es porque el crío estaba ocupado con otras cosas, concluyó, al olfatear el aire y detectar el nauseabundo olor que desprendía el niño de repente. Se lo pasó a Wanda de inmediato; estaba dispuesto a muchas cosas, menos a cambiar pañales. Ahí ponía el límite. Wanda puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó al niño para cambiarle murmurando «hay que ver lo delicados que son los hombres para algunas cosas».

Como Natasha iba a estar reunida toda la mañana, Pietro se ofreció a cuidar del bebé (ya limpio y cambiado, afortunadamente) hasta que ella quedara libre. Pasaron las siguientes horas jugando tan ricamente en la sala de estar. Dedicaron un buen rato a hacer torres y figuras con los bloques de su juego de construcción, uno de los favoritos del niño. Por supuesto todas las figuras terminaron destrozadas de un manotazo de Nathaniel, que parecía divertirse más destruyendo que creando a tenor de sus carcajadas cada vez que las piezas caían esparcidas por el suelo. En cuanto se aburrió de eso Pietro cogió su Tablet para bebés y jugaron a identificar sonidos de animales, de instrumentos musicales y colores; más tarde se embadurnaron las manos con pintura para dibujar con los dedos y dejar las huellas de las palmas en el papel. Después lo subió a su motito y dieron varias vueltas por el salón.

Wanda se asomó un par de veces para ver si necesitaba su ayuda. Pietro le aseguró que todo estaba controlado.

Todo iba tan bien, de hecho, que ya estaba segurísimo que la semana entera iba a ser pan comido y que, si esto de ser un superhéroe no terminaba de cuajar, siempre podría emprender una carrera como canguro. No podía estar más contento de demostrarle a Clint la buena mano que tenía para cuidar a su hijo.

Eso fue hasta que Pietro sacó un rompecabezas y Nathaniel le preguntó por su mamá.

—Se ha marchado de viaje con papá, ¿te acuerdas? —le contestó con voz amable. Se alarmó cuando vio que la barbilla de Nathaniel empezaba a temblar—. ¡No pasa nada! ¡Tus papás volverán antes de que te des cuenta y mientras podrás jugar con todos tus tíos! ¿No es genial? Tienes a tía Natasha, y a tía Wanda y… —trató de tranquilizarle sin éxito, porque el niño se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Lloraba porque pensaba que sus padres le habían abandonado, o por otra cosa?

Pietro intentó distraerle enseñándole sus trenecitos, con los que todavía no habían jugado, pero Nathaniel los apartó de un manotazo. Pietro miró dentro del pañal por si su malestar se debiera a eso y comprobó que estaba limpio. Probó a darle de comer sus galletitas favoritas, por si tenía hambre; Nathaniel las rechazó y lloró todavía más fuerte. Pietro lo cogió en brazos y lo meció arriba y abajo, también sin suerte. Recordando lo que le había dicho Clint, le encendió la tele y le puso sus dibujos animados favoritos. Tampoco funcionó.

Empezó a entrarle el pánico. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a Nathaniel mientras estaba a su cargo? ¿Y si se ponía enfermo, le daba un cólico o algo parecido? Dios, Clint no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Natasha todavía estaba reunida y no se vio con corazón de interrumpirla por si al final resultaba que no era nada. Fue a buscar a Wanda y no la encontró por ninguna parte, todo el mundo parecía haberse desvanecido de repente, de hecho. Desesperado, al final se le ocurrió llevarlo a la enfermería, lo cual terminó empeorando las cosas porque su brillante idea de ir corriendo asustó tanto a Nathaniel que ya no solo lloraba, también temblaba como una hoja, la pobre criatura.

Una de las enfermeras, paciente, examinó al pequeño y le aseguró que no tenía nada malo, simplemente extrañaba a sus padres porque no estaba acostumbrado a separarse durante tanto tiempo de su madre.

Al final Pietro le puso su abriguito y su gorro, colocó a Nathaniel en su carrito y se lo llevó a fuera a dar un paseo. Estar al aire libre pareció animar al pequeñín. Para alivio de Pietro, su llanto fue cesando y pronto estaba parloteando alegremente, con su idioma de bebé que Pietro no entendía pero que le resultaba encantador.

Para cuando volvieron a entrar ya era la hora de comer. Natasha ya estaba libre así que ella tomó el relevo y Pietro pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo.

 

Por la tarde Nathaniel quedó al cuidado de Natasha y Wanda. Afortunadamente la tarde fue tranquila y a excepción de un par de ataques de llorera propiciados por un tropiezo seguido de una caída y un golpe poco importante, no hubo más incidente con el crío.

Por la noche, después de bañarle y darle la cena, Natasha emergió en la sala de estar con Nathaniel en brazos para que todos sus tíos le dieran las buenas noches. El pequeñín llevaba puesto un pijama blanco de franela de una pieza adornado con los logos de los Vengadores originales; huelga decir que todos se derritieron al verle.

En cuanto vio a Pietro, Nathaniel alargó sus bracitos hasta que este lo cogió.

—Quién se va a dejar dar un besazo de tío Tony, ¿eh? —Stark se acercó, utilizando esa ridícula voz que ponían los adultos para hablar con los bebés—. ¿A quién le va a dar tío Tony un enooooooooorme besazo de buenas noches? —Stark fue a darle un beso, pero Nathaniel le giró la cara. Lo probó en la otra mejilla y Nathaniel volvió a rechazarle. En cuanto lo intentó el Capitán, el niño se lo permitió sin ningún problema. A Pietro le invadió una sensación de orgullo.

—Hijo de su padre tenía que ser —bufó Stark, ofendido. El Capitán le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Yo me dejaré dar un besazo de tío Tony —le aseguró, en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que Pietro no lo oyera. La cara que puso Stark después de eso estuvo a punto de hacer que Pietro le tapara los ojos a Nathaniel para preservar su inocencia.

—Es hora de ir a dormir, rey de la casa —dijo Natasha en cuanto concluyó la ronda de besos. Nathaniel se agarró al cuello de Pietro. Natasha trató de cogerlo y Nathaniel se retorció, en sus trece.

—¿Quieres ir a dormir con tía Wanda? —preguntó la hermana de Pietro con una brillante sonrisa.

—¡No! ¡Con Eto! —insistió Nathaniel.

—Me parece que te va a tocar a ti, hermanito —dijo Wanda.

—Quédate con él hasta que se duerma y luego me lo llevo yo a mi cuarto —le ofreció Natasha.

—No, está bien. No me importa que se quede a dormir conmigo —afirmó Pietro, aunque algo inseguro después de la mañana que habían tenido. Esperó que la noche fuera más sosegada.

Llevaron la cuna de Nathaniel a su habitación, y tanto Natasha como su hermana le reiteraron que no dudara en llamarlas si por cualquier cosa las necesitaba. Pietro les prometió que así lo haría.

Se estiraron los dos en la cama y Nathaniel le pidió un cuento. Pietro le explicó Pinocho, que era el cuento que su madre les contaba muy a menudo a él y a Wanda cuando eran pequeños y que Pietro se sabía todavía de memoria. Antes de terminarlo Nathaniel ya se había quedado totalmente frito. Pobrecito; con tantas emociones en un único día, debía estar exhausto.

Pietro sonrió y se quedó mirando un rato el regular subir y bajar de su diminuto pecho. Era increíble que una cosita tan pequeña y vulnerable confiara tanto en él como para quedarse dormido a su lado tan fácilmente, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo más que comer cuando tenía hambre, beber cuando tenía sed, jugar cuando estaba aburrido y dormir cuando le entraba el sueño.

Pietro tuvo un poco de envidia de su plácida existencia, pero más que nada deseó que Nathaniel tuviera una infancia maravillosa, llena de amor, juegos y risa; que alargara lo máximo posible la niñez porque una vez se perdía esa inocencia y uno empezaba a ver cómo de cruel podía llegar a ser el mundo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Con mucho cuidado cogió al pequeño y lo metió en su cuna, arropándole bien con su mantita. Nathaniel se abrazó a su perrito de peluche y siguió durmiendo como un tronco.

El día también había dejado a Pietro bastante agotado, así que él también se acostó y se quedó dormido poco después.

 

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, comprobando que efectivamente Nathaniel había dormido del tirón, se encontró al niño de pie en la cuna, cogido a uno de los barrotes con una mano y con el pulgar de la otra metido en la boca, observando a Pietro con curiosidad. Con la luz de la mañana iluminando su pelito castaño, a Pietro le pareció la viva imagen de su padre.

Nathaniel dejó de chuparse el dedo para sonreírle. Pietro le devolvió la sonrisa. Era una manera preciosa de empezar el día, pensó, y por supuesto Nathaniel escogió ese momento para poner cara de estar apretando.

Suspirando, Pietro se levantó y fue a buscar a su hermana. 

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron sin percances. Todos se habituaron rápidamente a la presencia del niño en la base, y Nathaniel no podía quejarse porque en todo momento estaba en compañía de alguno de sus numerosos tíos. Clint y Laura llamaban dos veces al día, una por la mañana y otra por la noche, y el crío agradecía poder verles las caras, aunque fuera a través de una pantalla, y poder oír sus voces.  Siempre se quedaba un poco triste cuando cortaban la comunicación, eso sí, hasta que quien fuera que estuviera con él se las ingeniaba para distraerle.

Para la segunda noche ya se dejaba dar besos por Stark. Algún fallo tenía que tener el chaval.

La tercera noche fue la única en la que el niño no durmió de seguido. Pietro se despertó al oír unos lloriqueos y cuando encendió la luz y se acercó a la cuna vio a Nathaniel patalear inquieto. ¿Tenían pesadillas los niños tan pequeños? Al final se despertó, asustado y confuso, profiriendo un llanto angustiado que llenó de pena a Pietro. Llamó a Wanda y esta arrulló al bebé en brazos y le cantó una nana hasta que se calmó y volvió a conciliar el sueño.

Pietro pensó que Wanda algún día sería una madre maravillosa, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si podría tener hijos o no con un androide como pareja. Wanda pareció leer sus pensamientos (probablemente lo hizo) porque le cogió de la mano y los dos se quedaron un buen rato mirando dormir al pequeñín, sin decirse nada.

 

Llegó el viernes por la noche y a Pietro le dio mucha pena pensar que era el último día que Nathaniel dormiría con él. Al final se le había pasado la semana volando y se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que estaba seguro que todos iban a notar la base increíblemente vacía una vez el pequeño volviera a su casa.

Como cada noche Nathaniel le pidió que le contara un cuento, mientras mordisqueaba y babeaba una pelotita de tela.

Estirado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo, Pietro se pensó durante un rato qué explicarle. Era la última noche, así que tenía que ser algo especial.

—Érase una vez dos hermanos mellizos, un chico y una chica, que vivían en una cabaña en lo más profundo del bosque, junto a sus padres —comenzó—. No tenían muchas cosas, pero cada día tenían un plato caliente en la mesa y sus padres les querían muchísimo, así que se podía decir que eran muy felices. —Pietro sonrió al ver lo concentrado que estaba Nathaniel, escuchándolo con gran atención—. Hasta que un día su felicidad se truncó cuando apareció un ogro muy malo que atacó su casa y los niños perdieron a sus padres. Pasaron mucho miedo; estuvieron varios días acurrucados en un rincón, sin atreverse a moverse por si el ogro volvía, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que había pasado el peligro.

Nathaniel hizo un pucherito. Pietro le acarició la rechoncha mejilla con el pulgar.

—Por suerte, los dos hermanos se tenían el uno al otro, así que al menos no lo habían perdido todo. Pero nunca pudieron olvidar a aquel ogro malvado que les había quitado lo que más querían, y se prometieron que se harían fuertes y algún día podrían darles justicia a sus padres. Entrenaron muy, muy duro, sin darse cuenta de que cuanto más lo hacían más se alejaban del mundo y más solos estaban. Los años pasaron, y en cuanto pensaron que ya estaban preparados, fueron a buscar al ogro. Entonces, se encontraron por casualidad con un apuesto Rey, soberano de un próspero y pacífico reino junto a su esposa, la bondadosa Reina, y sus hijos, el príncipe y la princesa, quienes enseguida se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que habían sufrido los dos hermanos y les ofrecieron su hospitalidad. A los hermanos les hubiera encantado quedarse a vivir allí, con aquella gente tan buena, pero descubrieron algo que no se esperaban: el Rey era amigo del ogro malvado.

—¡Ogro malo! —aportó Nathaniel.

—Muy malo, o eso creían. Así que los hermanos hicieron algo que no tenían que haber hecho, Nathaniel: se aliaron con un mago muy poderoso y también peligroso que les prometió que les ayudaría a vencer al ogro malo. ¿Pero qué pasaba? Que en realidad lo que quería el mago era acabar no solo con el ogro, sino también con el Rey y todos los reinos vecinos. Quería ser el dueño y señor de todas las tierras fuera como fuera.

Nathaniel ya respiraba un poco más deprisa.

—Los hermanos se dieron cuenta a tiempo, afortunadamente, y se unieron al bando bueno, el del Rey. Incluso descubrieron que el ogro no era tan malo como pensaban y que lo que les pasó a sus padres no había sido del todo culpa suya.

—¿Mago malo? —preguntó Nathaniel.

—Eso es, el que de verdad era malvado era el mago. Enfadado de que los hermanos le hubieran dejado solo, el mago reunió a todos los monstruos malos del bosque y fue a por ellos. Pero no pasa nada, Nathaniel, porque el Rey también reunió a todos los héroes del lugar, hasta el ogro no tan malo peleó con ellos, y los buenos eran más fuertes, ¿sabes? Porque los buenos luchan con el corazón y se ayudan los unos a los otros. Y gracias a eso los hermanos supieron que ya no iban a estar solos nunca más porque habían encontrado a los mejores amigos del mundo entero.

Nathaniel estaba sonriendo.

—Así que luchando todos juntos consiguieron derrotar al mago malo. Pero en el último momento, uno de los monstruos del bosque atacó al Rey por sorpresa y el chico, que siempre había pensado que solo lucharía por él mismo y por su hermana, le protegió con su vida. Porque no quería que el príncipe y la princesa vivieran lo que le había tocado vivir a él. Y porque el Rey, que era tan generoso que durante toda su vida se había dedicado a hacer cosas buenas por los demás, era alguien a quien valía la pena salvar. En ese momento, el chico se convirtió en un héroe, y nada hubiera podido hacerle más feliz.

Pietro ya casi ni miraba al pequeñín, absorto como estaba en su propia historia.

—El chico cayó herido, pero como había hecho un sacrificio tan grande y se merecía vivir, unas hadas buenas acudieron en su ayuda y curaron todas sus heridas. Y en cuanto la paz volvió al reino, los dos hermanos se fueron a vivir a un castillo maravilloso junto a todos sus nuevos amigos. El Rey, muy agradecido por lo que había hecho, le puso el nombre del chico al nuevo príncipe recién nacido. Y con eso, fueron felices y comieron perdices. —Pietro se quedó en silencio un momento—. ¿Sabes, Nathaniel? El Rey todavía se piensa que el chico le salvó a él, pero yo creo que fue al revés. Yo creo que en realidad él fue el que me salvó a mí.

Nathaniel le puso una manita en la cara, como si así quisiera consolarle. Pietro lo cogió por debajo de los brazos y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza. El niño chilló de sorpresa y alegría.

—¿Cómo me olvido de tu papá, Nathaniel? —susurró. Hasta perdonar al ogro no tan malo le había resultado más sencillo que eso.

Nathaniel no tenía la respuesta tampoco. Pietro lo colocó sobre su pecho hasta que se quedó dormidito.

Iba a echarle mucho de menos. 

* * *

El sábado llegó y con él también lo hizo Clint, bronceado, relajado, irresistible.

Nathaniel se volvió loco de alegría al ver a sus padres y comprobar que no le habían abandonado después de todo, y ya no hubo quien le separara de su madre durante horas.

A Laura también le había sentado de maravilla el viaje, se la notaba mucho más descansada, pero sobre todo feliz. Mientras le contaba los detalles de sus vacaciones a Natasha, Wanda, al Capitán y a Stark y les enseñaba las fotos que había hecho en los últimos días, Clint se acercó a Pietro para darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho esa semana.

—Ya veo que Nate se ha empeñado en dormir contigo todas las noches, ¿eh? Espero que no te haya dado mucho la lata.

—Menos de la que me da normalmente su padre —replicó Pietro, arrancándole una carcajada a Clint.

—Estás hecho todo un padrazo, peque —comentó Clint a continuación, con suavidad. Hacía tiempo que no le llamaba así, pensó Pietro.

—Es fácil con un niño tan fantástico como Nathaniel —afirmó. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro unos segundos, algo incómodos. Todavía no habían acabado de dominar eso de comportarse como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero estaban en ello. Clint carraspeó.

—¿Quieres ver fotos del viaje? —le preguntó, señalando con el pulgar hacia Laura.

—Claro.

Pietro se sentó al lado de Wanda. Su hermana le frotó la espalda comprensivamente.

 

El momento del adiós fue un drama. Todo lo que no había llorado Nathaniel cuando se marcharon sus padres el primer día lo estaba llorando el último, chillando que quería quedarse con sus tíos. A Pietro se le rompió el corazón, y sabía que no era el único. Sus padres le dijeron que muy bien, que si quería quedarse podía hacerlo, pero que ellos se iban a casa. Nathaniel les miró como si le hubieran traicionado y accedió a irse de mala gana. Natasha le prometió que muy pronto irían a verle y cuando Nathaniel miró a Pietro buscando su confirmación, este le aseguró que así sería.

Al final se quedó tranquilo y dejó que todos sus tíos le dieran un beso de despedida.

—Qué silencio —señaló Stark en cuanto los Barton se hubieron marchado.

Ensordecedor, pensó Pietro.

Y con eso, cada uno volvió a su rutina diaria.


	24. Steve y Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos discuten algunos detalles de su próxima boda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Habéis visto ya Civil War? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo ya la he visto (dos veces) y todavía estoy procesando todo. Lo que me quedó más claro es que a Steve le encanta pronunciar el nombre de Tony, porque se pasa toda la película haciéndolo.  
> Y, al menos, ¡ahora ya sabemos cómo es la cocina en la que todos pasan tanto tiempo en este fic! xD  
> Stony esta semana porque es lo que necesitamos después de tanto sufrimiento. Aunque a ratos no lo parezca, es uno de esos capítulos que causan diabetes, lo prometo.  
> ¡Un beso muy grande y muchos ánimos a l@s sufridor@s Stony shippers!

Había pocas cosas más agradables en el mundo que darse un buen baño de espuma bien caliente acompañado de sales aromáticas, velas, una copa de vino, música de ambiente, y, por supuesto, la presencia de su supersoldado favorito. Con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Steve, rodeado por sus fuertes brazos y piernas, Tony estaba en la gloria; hasta su siempre hiperactiva mente estaba de acuerdo en que sabía de maravilla tomarse un respiro de vez en cuando.

—Estás pensativo —señaló Steve después de un rato de silencio.

—Mmmm. No, estoy relajado —le contestó Tony, dándole unas palmaditas a la rodilla de Steve.

—La verdad es que es muy agradable. Me alegro de que podamos sacar tiempo para hacer estas cosas. Más ahora que por fin te has librado de la escayola —dijo Steve. Era un alivio para los dos. Por mucho que se dijeran que el incidente del secuestro y la paliza ya había quedado atrás, el brazo enyesado de Tony les recordaba irremediablemente lo que había pasado y lo cerca que habían estado de perderlo todo. Desde entonces, se habían prometido dedicar un poquito de tiempo cada día, siempre que fuera posible, a hacer cosas juntos. Qué mejor momento ahora que estaban prometidos que disfrutar sin más el uno del otro.

—Lo mismo digo. —Tony se llevó una de las manos mojadas de Steve a la boca y le besó la palma delicadamente—. Ah, por cierto, no sé si te acuerdas, pero la semana que viene vendrá Pepper.

—¿Es la semana que viene ya? —Steve cogió un puñado de espuma con las manos, la llevó al pelo de Tony y utilizó sus dedos para hacerle una cresta.

—Sí, o sea que deberíamos empezar a discutir algunos detalles de la boda porque sabes que nos los va a pedir para que pueda ponerse a trabajar en ello.

—Ok. ¿Deberíamos empezar por la fecha?

—Sería lo suyo. He estado pensando y creo que estaría bien que nos casáramos en mayo. ¿Te parece muy pronto? —le preguntó. Sintió la risa de Steve antes de oírla.

—¿Pronto? ¿Casi medio año? Tony, si me dijeras de fugarnos mañana y casarnos en las Vegas, te diría que sí sin pensármelo —le contestó su chico. A Tony no le hacía falta verle la cara para saber que lo decía totalmente en serio.

—Ohhh, ¿y que nos casara un tío de esos vestido de Elvis? —Se lo imaginó por un momento y lo encontró tan genial que tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para librarse de la tentación—. Si no fuera porque Pepper y probablemente también Bucky nos matarían, te diría de irnos ahora mismo a hacer las maletas. Entonces qué, ¿mayo?

—¿Propones mayo porque es el mes en el que nos conocimos?

—Entre otras cosas, sí.

—Mayo es un buen mes —convino Steve—. Y tú naciste en mayo, así que podemos seguir con la tradición de celebrar cosas buenas que han pasado en este mes. —Le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Mayo decidido, pues.

Steve le rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos. Estaba seguro que los dos estaban pensando que, con una fecha definida, lo de casarse se les había hecho todavía más real. Sospechaba que esos pocos meses que faltaban se les iban a hacer muy largos.

—Además de los obvios, ¿vas a querer invitar a alguien especial? —cuestionó Tony—. ¿Alguno de tus colegas veteranos, por ejemplo?

—La única a la que me gustaría invitar es a Peggy, y como no puede ser, la respuesta es no, nadie en particular. ¿Tú?

Tony sabía que probablemente debería invitar a la junta directiva de su empresa y a un puñado de gente de las altas esferas con las que le convenía mantener una relación amistosa, pero nada le apetecía menos. Y los pocos familiares que le quedaban, familia lejana por parte de madre, hacía años que no los trataba así que tampoco le veía el sentido.

—Creo que no.

—¿No? ¿La boda de Tony Stark no debería ser un acontecimiento por todo lo alto?

—Sé que eso te incomodaría y, la verdad, prefiero una boda sencilla rodeado de nuestros amigos y ya está. No me parece un día para estar aguantando a gente con la que apenas tengo relación solo para quedar bien.

—Yo también lo prefiero —indicó Steve. Tony pudo notar su alivio y sonrió.

—¿Dónde te gustaría casarte? ¿Quieres algo tradicional, o montamos algo aquí fuera que tenemos espacio de sobra?

—Um… —Steve vaciló.

—¿Qué? Dime lo que hayas estado pensando, ninguna idea me va a parecer demasiado extravagante, ya lo sabes.

—A lo mejor me estoy viniendo demasiado arriba, pero pienso que podríamos aprovechar para hacer algo especial no solo para nosotros dos, sino también para nuestros amigos, ¿sabes? —Los brazos de Steve se estrecharon un poco más alrededor del torso de Tony.

—¿Vale?

—Así que se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a casarnos a algún sitio bonito y regalarles unas pequeñas vacaciones a todos en agradecimiento a lo mucho que han hecho por nosotros.

—Y ese sitio bonito que te ronda por la cabecita es caro, ¿no? —adivinó Tony. Podía imaginarse el apuro reflejado en la cara de Steve.

—Hawái —murmuró este.

—¿Una boda en la playa?

—Sí… Si te apetece, claro. Si quieres casarte en Nueva York también me parecerá bien.

A esas alturas y Steve todavía se empeñaba en no creerse que Tony haría absolutamente cualquier cosa por poner una sonrisa en su cara.

—Una semanita de relax en Hawái, ¿uh? No se me ocurre mejor manera de gastarnos el dinero.

—¿De verdad? —Steve no pudo disimular la ilusión de su voz.

—De verdad, Steve. Me voy a asegurar de que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad. Te prometo que va a ser una boda de putísima madre.

—Esa boca —dijo Steve.

Y este es el hombre con el que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida, pensó Tony, y puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

—Y cuando llego, me encuentro a Tony esposado a la cama, como su madre le trajo al mundo, con sus partes tapadas con un cojín horterísimo. Pero oye, él superdigno, ¿eh? Como si estas cosas pasaran cada día —explicó Happy entre acaloradas risas.

Steve sonrió por educación. Las primeras anécdotas sobre el pasado salvaje de Tony todavía habían tenido algo de gracia, pero después de una hora de escuchar una tras otra, Steve ya estaba un pelín cansado. Él ya sabía que Tony había hecho de todo antes de conocerle; no necesitaba conocer todos los detalles.

Pepper, al fin, se apiadó de él.

—Querido. ¿Te parece que pidamos la carta de postres? —le dijo a su marido, con las cejas levantadas para transmitirle que ya estaba bien de tanta historia. Happy frunció el ceño, siguió la dirección que le marcaron los ojos de Pepper y al ver la expresión en la cara de Steve comprendió que había llegado la hora de cerrar la boca.

—Ah, me parece una gran idea. He oído que este sitio sirve una tarta de queso espectacular —comentó Happy. Steve le dio las gracias silenciosamente a Pepper, quien le sonrió ligeramente y avisó a la camarera con un gesto.  Poco después esta les trajo las cartas.

—¿Entonces crees que dará tiempo a organizarlo todo? —preguntó Tony, ajeno a la conversación muda entre sus tres compañeros de mesa.

—Un poco más de tiempo no me hubiera ido mal, pero como habéis decidido hacerlo en plan íntimo, no creo que haya problema —contestó Pepper—. Lo fijamos en el veinte de mayo, ¿no?

Tony y Steve asintieron. Este tema de conversación le gustaba mucho más a Steve.

—Yo no voy a poder cogerme la semana entera, pero intentaremos al menos estar allí un par de días antes —añadió Pepper, consultando la agenda de su móvil y haciendo algunas anotaciones en ella.

—Pepper, tú suficiente tienes con lo tuyo, no hace falta que además te ocupes de todos los detalles —dijo Steve, porque le sabía mal que con lo ocupada que estaba, encima se echara encima algo así. Pepper le dirigió una mirada que venía a decirle que «si quisiera tu opinión, te la habría pedido». Steve cerró la boca y no dijo nada más.

—Cómprate el vestido más caro que encuentres que yo te lo pago —aseguró Tony a su amiga.

—Eso ya lo daba por sentado —le respondió ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

Alguien se acercó a su mesa. Se trataba de una atractiva mujer de pelo largo y castaño y aproximadamente la misma edad de Tony.

—Siento mucho molestarles —se disculpó lo primero. Seguidamente centró su atención en Tony—. Señor Stark, no sé si me recuerda, nos conocimos hace años.

Tony no pareció reconocerla.

—Conozco a mucha gente… —se excusó. A la mujer no pareció importarle.

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo, fue hace mucho tiempo. Si le sirve, nos conocimos hace veinte años, en Roma.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! —Tony se puso en pie—. Entonces tenías el pelo corto. Llevabas un vestido rojo y perdiste un zapato. Tuve que correr varias calles hasta alcanzarte y devolvértelo. May, ¿verdad?

—May Parker, así es —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Caray, qué casualidad encontrarnos así después de tanto tiempo. Me alegro mucho de verte, estás… estás estupenda. Guardo un grato recuerdo de ese fin de semana —afirmó Tony.

—Sí. Fue mágico —añadió ella, la nostalgia claramente reflejada en su rostro. Tony y May se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que Tony pareció recordar dónde se encontraba.

—May, te presento a mi prometido, Steve Rogers, y a mis amigos Pepper y Happy —señaló a sus acompañantes, quienes la saludaron a su vez.

—Encantada —les saludó de vuelta May, educadamente—. Y felicidades por el compromiso, Capitán, señor Stark.

—Gracias —dijo Steve, algo incómodo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo o solo querías saludar? —le preguntó Tony a May—. Y tutéame, mujer.

—Quería pedirte un favor. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi sobrino y estábamos aquí celebrándolo cuando Peter te ha reconocido y bueno… Es un gran admirador tuyo, ¿sabes? Y en cuanto le he dicho que te conocía me ha suplicado que viniera a pedirte si podías acercarte a nuestra mesa ni que fuera un momento para haceros una foto juntos. —May señaló hacia donde se encontraba un adolescente que no debía tener más de quince o dieciséis años. Peter, que los observaba con gran expectación, levantó la mano tímidamente—. Le haría mucha ilusión.

—Faltaría más —accedió Tony de inmediato—. Disculpadme, vuelvo enseguida —les dijo a Steve y los demás antes de marcharse con ella.

—Yo voy a aprovechar para ir al baño —informó Happy, poniéndose en pie él también—. A hacer sitio para el postre —indicó. Pepper sacudió la cabeza por el poco apropiado apunte, pero le estrechó la mano a su marido antes de que este se fuera rumbo al servicio. Steve apenas le prestó atención. Volteó la cabeza para mirar hacia la mesa del cumpleañero, tan entusiasmado de poder conocer a Tony que parecía que se le fuera a salir el corazón por la boca. A May también se la veía encantada.

—No es fácil a veces, ¿eh? —dijo Pepper. Steve devolvió la atención a su amiga.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Solo un poquito. —Ella separó unos centímetros sus dedos pulgar e índice.

—Pensaba que con el tiempo me acostumbraría, pero me parece que es todo lo contrario y que cada vez me cuesta más —admitió Steve con pesar—. ¿Tú también te sentías así?

—Bueno, lo mío era peor. Cuando era su asistente me tocaba a mí despachar a sus ligues a la mañana siguiente, cuando Tony ya no quería saber nada más de ellos. Y no todos se lo tomaban bien —le explicó Pepper. Steve hizo una mueca.

—No debía ser agradable.

—No mucho, no. Por lo menos me pagaba bien.

—No sé si a ti también te pasaba, pero yo tengo la sensación de que, vayamos a donde vayamos, siempre terminamos por encontrarnos a alguien que ha estado con Tony, y eso es un poco molesto. Ah. —Se dio cuenta de que no había pensado bien sus palabras antes de decirlas—. No me refiero a ti, por supuesto.

—Te había entendido. —Pepper no parecía haberse ofendido, por suerte—. ¿No te gusta que Tony fuera tan promiscuo? —le preguntó. Steve esta vez se pensó bien la respuesta.

—No es exactamente eso. Lo que hiciera con su vida antes de estar conmigo es asunto suyo. Lo que pasa es que a veces… Bueno, me pregunto si un hombre que era así puede acostumbrarse luego a… —No se vio capaz de terminar la frase.

—A qué, ¿a la monogamia?

Steve asintió. Pepper le miró comprensivamente.

—¿Has hablado de esto con Tony alguna vez? —inquirió ella. Steve asintió otra vez—. ¿Qué te dijo él?

—Que no me preocupe que yo ya le doy todo lo que necesita.

—Pues ahí lo tienes —dijo ella, con una media sonrisa que a Steve le pareció algo triste—. Conozco a Tony desde hace muchos años, Steve. Hasta lo que le pasó en Afganistán, Tony no era consciente de que toda su vida había estado buscando algo en concreto con lo que llenar el vacío de su corazón. Lo encontró contigo.

Steve se sintió terriblemente culpable.

—Yo… Perdóname, Pepper. Eres muy amable conmigo, siempre lo has sido. Yo no creo que pudiera hacer lo que haces tú si estuviera en tu lugar.

Pepper hizo un gesto de modestia con la mano.

—No pasa nada. Tampoco te pienses que soy una santa, pero mi época de guardarte rencor ya pasó —le dijo. La admisión sorprendió a Steve—. Sí, no fue muy bonito. Pensaba que ojalá nunca te hubieran encontrado y sacado del hielo, porque entonces Tony no… —le tembló un poco la voz. Inspiró y exhaló hondo para controlarse—. Horrible, ¿no?

A Steve le entraron ganas de levantarse a abrazarla. Le apenaba pensar que su felicidad había causado el sufrimiento de otra persona, una persona maravillosa y buena que no se lo merecía en absoluto.

—Eso no te hace ser una mala persona, Pepper, es una reacción normal. Yo tampoco soy un santo ni mucho menos. Quería acaparar la atención y el tiempo de Tony a toda costa, y la primera vez que le besé él todavía estaba contigo. Sabía que eso te haría daño y lo hice de todas formas. Fui muy egoísta.

Se quedaron callados un momento. Steve deseó que Tony o Happy volvieran ya a la mesa.

—El amor es egoísta —concluyó ella finalmente—. Supongo que, si tenía que pasar, me consuela un poco que fueras tú y no otra persona.

—Gracias. —Steve bajó la cabeza, abrumado. Entre unas cosas y otras la velada le estaba dejando sin energías, y eso que todavía faltaba lo peor.

—Steve, déjame aprovechar ahora que estamos a solas. Espero que no pienses que me estoy propasando, pero es mi deber preguntártelo: ¿habéis hablado Tony y tú de firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial?

Steve la miró perplejo. La verdad era que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza algo así.

—Uh… No.

—¿Sabes lo que es? —preguntó ella, paciente.

—Más o menos, sí. —Lo había visto hacía poco en una serie de televisión. Uno de los personajes se había prometido con alguien de un poder adquisitivo significativamente mayor.  La familia del adinerado lo desaprobaba totalmente y por ello exigían que la pareja firmara ese acuerdo para cubrirse las espaldas—. Sirve para proteger la fortuna del miembro de la pareja que tiene más dinero.

—A grandes rasgos. Para que lo entiendas, es un contrato que firman las dos partes en el que antes de casaros ya se acuerda cómo se dividirán vuestros bienes y propiedades en caso de separación. No se trata de proteger únicamente al que tiene más dinero, ya que, firmando este contrato, a ti se te otorgarían unos derechos que evitarían que quedaras desamparado si ocurriera lo peor. Después, también se pueden añadir clausulas en función de diferentes factores, como por ejemplo en caso de…

—¿Infidelidad? —la interrumpió Steve, forzándose a no mirar en dirección a donde todavía se encontraba Tony en compañía de la mujer del fin de semana mágico—. ¿Ha hablado Tony de esto contigo? ¿Te ha pedido él que me dijeras esto?

Steve había bromeado varias veces con lo de hacerse con la fortuna de Tony, fugarse con todo su dinero y cosas así, pero solo eran eso, bromas.

—No, Tony no me ha dicho nada. Y como le conozco estoy segura de que ni se lo ha planteado tampoco.

Steve no sabía si eso le parecía mejor o peor.

—Mira, Pepper, entiendo por qué me has sacado el tema, y también entiendo por qué puede ser sensato y prudente firmar algo así, pero, honestamente. Nada más que discutir sobre ello implica que realmente puede existir la posibilidad del divorcio y yo, si me caso, es porque sé que va a ser para siempre. Si no fuera así no lo haría.

Steve sabía lo que estaba pensando Pepper. Sabía que le consideraba un ingenuo.

—Steve, es una garantía, nada más. La mayoría de gente que se casa no lo hace pensando en que tiene fecha de caducidad, o eso quiero pensar, al menos. Pero tampoco podemos saber qué nos va a deparar la vida. Vale la pena ser precavido, solo por si acaso.

Ella, en algún momento, también creyó que estaría con Tony durante el resto de su vida, pensó Steve con amargura. Aunque ahora Pepper no le estaba hablando como la ex de Tony, le estaba hablando como la presidenta de Industrias Stark.

—¿Tú y Happy firmasteis uno? —quiso saber Steve.

—Sí. Y no por ello siento que mi matrimonio sea menos legítimo ni que le ame menos —le aseguró. Steve no supo qué más decir—. Steve, no quiero que te quedes con la impresión de que no me fío de tus intenciones, porque no es eso. Solo te estoy diciendo que es algo que tú y Tony deberíais discutir. Si decidís que no queréis hacerlo me parecerá igual de bien que si decidís que sí. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo hablaré con él —concedió, más por terminar la conversación que porque realmente estuviera convencido.

Tony volvió en ese momento, para alivio de Steve. Si se dio cuenta de que el ambiente en la mesa había cambiado, no lo mencionó.

—Qué chaval más brillante, ese Peter —dijo, sentándose y colocando su mano sobre el muslo de Steve—. Le espera un gran futuro por delante y ya le he asegurado que definitivamente vamos a estar en contacto para futuras colaboraciones una vez termine sus estudios. ¿No es genial cuando te encuentras un talento así cuando menos te lo esperas?

—Eso es fantástico, Tony —comentó Steve sin mucho entusiasmo.

Happy volvió de su viaje al baño. Besó la mejilla de Pepper tras tomar asiento.

—¿Pedimos esa tarta de queso o no? —dijo alegremente, abriendo la carta de postres. 

* * *

Steve no había abierto la boca desde que habían salido del restaurante y se habían metido en el coche para volver a casa. Llevaba un buen rato mirando por la ventanilla de forma ausente.

Tony no estaba muy seguro de cuál era el problema. ¿Le había sentado mal que se hubiera ido unos minutos con May?

—Estás muy callado —dijo, tentativamente.

—Pepper me ha dicho que deberíamos firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial —le contestó Steve con voz queda.

—¿Cómo? —Tony arrugó el entrecejo, sorprendido de que Pepper hubiera hablado de esto con Steve antes que con él—. ¿Estás seguro que esas han sido sus palabras exactas?

—No, sus palabras exactas han sido que cree que tú y yo deberíamos hablar de ello, pero me ha quedado bien claro que ella opina que sería una buena idea hacerlo.

—Ok. —Tony se pensó bien qué decir a continuación porque era consciente de que era un tema espinoso—. Supongo que también te ha explicado que, aunque firmáramos algo así, eso no significa que no confíe en ti ni que piense que nuestro matrimonio va a fracasar, ¿no?

Eso no era lo que quería oír Steve.

—O sea que tú también piensas que deberíamos hacerlo —dijo, claramente dolido.

—Eso no es lo que he dicho. —Tony accionó el separador del coche para que pudieran hablar sin preocuparse del chófer—. Obviamente, a ti no te hace gracia la idea.

—Bueno, lo que yo piense es lo de menos. Yo soy el pobretón de Brooklyn, tú eres el multimillonario que ha de proteger su fortuna —le espetó.

—¿Y en algún momento te he dado la impresión de que el dinero me importa más que tú? —le replicó Tony con irritación.

—No, pero…

—Steve, Dios no lo quiera, pero si algún día nos separáramos jamás se me ocurriría dejarte sin nada. Es más, si te perdiera, lo que menos me importaría serían mis posesiones. Siempre puedo hacer más dinero. Tú eres irremplazable.

—Pero si tú y Pepper creéis que sería mejor tener una garantía, entonces yo…

Tony gruñó, frustrado.

—No, Steve, siempre estás igual. Tú no quieres, ¿no?

—No —admitió, cabizbajo.

—¿Tienes intención de divorciarte de mí, engañarme o quitarme mi dinero o mi empresa?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió, indignado ante la mera duda.

—Yo tampoco. Hale, ya está, solucionado, y sin firmar nada. ¿Ves qué fácil?

Steve le miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Ya está? ¿No deberíamos discutirlo, valorar todas las opciones? ¿O hablarlo tú con Pepper, al menos? —insistió Steve.

—¿Para qué? Hace un momento parecía que estuvieras a punto de echarte a llorar solo de pensar que yo quisiera hacerte firmar ese acuerdo. No tengo la menor intención de empezar nuestro matrimonio haciéndote sentir mal por algo que ni siquiera creo que sea necesario. Confío en ti más de lo que confío en mí mismo.

Steve guardó silencio mientras le daba vueltas al anillo de su dedo. Tony sospechaba que todavía había algo más.

—¿No pensará Pepper que estás siendo un irresponsable?

—Eso ya lo piensa, independientemente de que firme un acuerdo prematrimonial o no. —Steve le lanzó una mirada impaciente—. Es mi vida, Steve. Es _nuestra_ vida. Pedirte que te cases conmigo es lo más sensato que he hecho en años. Además, ella lo único que quería era que lo habláramos, ¿no? Y eso es lo que hemos hecho.

—Ok —asintió Steve, un poco más tranquilo.

—Ok —repitió Tony—. ¿Qué más?

Steve le besó. No, mejor dicho, le comió la boca como si no hubiera un mañana. Tony gimió sorprendido al sentir la mano de su chico dirigirse a su pantalón y desabrochárselo. Tony le cogió de la muñeca para detenerlo.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado hoy? —le preguntó. Steve apretó los dientes.

—Casi nunca lo hacemos fuera del dormitorio —contestó.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —Tony ya no tenía veinte años. A su edad, no había nada mejor que hacer el amor en su propia cama; no le apetecía andar preocupándose de dolores de espalda o agujetas en sitios incómodos.

—Pues que debes de pensar que soy un muermo —musitó Steve y oh, sí, definitivamente le había molestado lo de May.

—Claro que no. No tengo ninguna queja de nuestra vida sexual, al contrario —le aseguró. Pero Steve tenía el día obstinado, estaba claro.

—¿Y no te gustaría hacer algo un poco más… excitante, de vez en cuando? —Al pobre ya se le habían teñido las mejillas de rojo. Ablandándose, Tony le puso la otra mano en la cara. Si era lo que necesitaba Steve él no iba a negárselo.

—¿Así que a mi futuro maridito le apetece salirse de su zona de confort? Si es así, por mí adelante. —Tony le soltó la muñeca. Sonriendo aliviado, Steve terminó de abrirle los pantalones, liberó su miembro y bajó la cabeza.

Bueno, sí. Aunque ya no fuera un chaval, de tanto en tanto estaba bien salir del dormitorio, pensó, y se mordió el puño para ahogar los sonidos de placer que subieron por su garganta. 

* * *

—Gracias por eso —le dijo Tony cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Le cogió de la cintura con las dos manos y le dio un beso de los que dejaban a Steve con las piernas de gelatina—. Vete pensando lo que quieras que te haga para devolverte el favor.

Con un guiño que prometía muchas actividades placenteras en el futuro próximo, Tony abrió la puerta y entraron. Steve se quedó parado al ver que alguien había dejado un paquete encima de la cama. Era una caja grande de regalo, de esas con un gran lazo rojo en la tapa.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó a Tony, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. Debe de ser un regalo de boda adelantado.

—¿Deberíamos abrirlo? —Si era lo que decía Tony a lo mejor deberían esperar.

—Sí, ¿no? Ves abriéndolo tú, voy un momento al baño. —Sin esperar contestación cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Steve se acercó a examinar el paquete con algo de desconfianza. No pensaba que fuera nada peligroso porque FRIDAY lo hubiera detectado, pero, ¿quién podría haberles enviado un regalo adelantado? No habían hecho público el compromiso y no tenía sentido que fuera ninguno de sus amigos.

De todas formas, si era el primer regalo de boda, lo suyo sería que lo abrieran él y Tony juntos, ¿no?

Entonces el paquete se movió, sobresaltando a Steve.

—¿Tony? Creo que hay algo vivo dentro —dijo. Tony no le contestó.

Sin poder aguantar la curiosidad, Steve levantó la tapa de la caja y se asomó para ver el interior de la misma. En cuanto atisbó la bolita arrugada de pelo que estaba dentro se le cortó la respiración.

Con manos algo temblorosas sacó al animalito de la caja con cuidado. Era un cachorrito de bulldog, regordete y tan pequeño que prácticamente cabía en una de las palmas de las manos de Steve. Era todo blanco excepto por una mancha de pelo oscuro en un lado de su cara, casi como un parche pirata, y el hocico, que era negro. Sus ojos eran grandes, redondos, oscuros y preciosos. Steve se lo llevó al pecho. El perrito también temblaba, nervioso como debía estar al encontrarse de repente con una persona que no conocía de nada. Las uñas de sus patitas se clavaron en su camisa.

Steve reparó en que había una tarjeta dentro de la caja. La cogió (la letra era sin duda la de Tony) y la leyó:

«Buenas noches, señor Steve Rogers. Me llamo Gladstone, y, por causas de fuerza mayor, he tenido que separarme de mis hermanitos.  Así que por esa razón estoy buscando a alguien que me cuide y me quiera. A cambio, prometo darles toda mi lealtad y todo mi cariño durante todos los años que pasemos juntos. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero, ¿querrá ser usted mi papá?»

A Steve se le humedecieron los ojos. Miró hacia el baño. Tony estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole con tanta ternura que hizo que a Steve le doliera el pecho.

—¿Cómo…? —la voz se le quedó atrapada en la garganta. Tony se acercó a ellos, acarició el cogote del cachorrito.

—Hace unos días Helen le comentó a Bruce que su hermana tiene una perra que acababa de parir a una camada de cachorritos y que no podía hacerse cargo de todos, así que estaba dando voces para buscarles un hogar. Bruce me lo dijo a mí y me acordé de cuando me dijiste que te haría ilusión que adoptáramos un perrito, así que me dije, ¿por qué no? Ahora que vamos a casarnos pensé que sería buen momento. Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa y que esas lágrimas sean de alegría.

Steve rio y se enjugó los ojos como pudo.

—Siempre que pienso que ya es imposible quererte más…

—Todavía no le has contestado a Gladstone. ¿Querrás ser su papá, Steve?  

—¿Lo criaremos juntos? —preguntó. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escuchárselo decir igualmente.

—Sí. Siempre que me prometas que tú no dejarás de menear el rabito por mí —le contestó Tony. Steve volvió a reír y le besó. Miró la carita del perrito. Ya se había enamorado completamente.

—Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Gladstone —dijo.


	25. Tony y Ezekiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony va a ver a Zeke.

Tony se detuvo frente a la puerta, dubitativo. Hasta llegar a ese punto se sentía muy decidido, pero ahora todo el valor que tanto le había costado reunir parecía haberse esfumado.

Tenía que hacerlo, se dijo. Aunque nada le apeteciera menos, tenía que hacerlo ya sin falta.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó varios pasos hasta que, enfadado consigo mismo por su cobardía, se obligó a detenerse. Apretó los puños, cogió aire y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta. Repitió este proceso dos veces más hasta que al final se atrevió a golpear la madera con los nudillos.

—Adelante —fue la contestación.

Tony abrió la puerta del despacho y asomó la cabeza.

—Um… ¿Tienes un minuto? Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo. —Tenía la boca seca y la lengua pastosa.

Howard levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo. Con un gesto le indicó a Tony que pasara y se sentara. Tony cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a su padre en una de las butacas al otro lado del escritorio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme? —le instó Howard con impaciencia al ver que Tony no terminaba de arrancar la conversación. Tony se había pasado un buen rato practicando frente al espejo para estar preparado y a la hora de la verdad se había quedado en blanco. De todos los momentos para quedarse sin palabras…

En fin, lo mejor sería soltárselo sin más, tampoco era el momento para andarse con rodeos.

—Me voy a casar, papá —anunció, y pese a los nervios y la inseguridad, su voz reflejó la ilusión que sentía.

—Tony, estoy muy ocupado como para perder el tiempo con tus bromitas —le respondió su padre, sin inmutarse.

—No es una broma, me voy a casar de verdad. —Ahora ya no sonaba ilusionado precisamente. ¿Por qué se pensaba su padre que no iba en serio? ¿Acaso era tan difícil de creer que Tony hubiera encontrado a la persona con la que quería compartir toda su vida?

Howard se reclinó en su silla, observándole largamente. Su expresión parecía decir «¿En qué momento me equivoqué?» y a la vez «¿Qué he hecho para merecer algo así?».

—Mira que precisamente el otro día lo hablaba con tu madre. Sabía que en cuanto cumplieras los dieciocho nos saldrías con una majadería como esta —dijo Howard con gravedad. Tony frunció el ceño, confuso. ¿Dieciocho? Si tengo cuarenta y seis años, pensó. Una edad más que razonable para casarse, iba bastante tarde, en realidad—. A ver si lo adivino —continuó Howard antes de que Tony pudiera corregirle—. Una de las strippers del local ese que te encanta frecuentar, ¿no?

Tony ya estaba empezando a ofenderse. Su padre se pensaba que había tomado una decisión así en un impulso y solo para fastidiarle.

—No, papá. Es… Es un chico —le aclaró. La expresión de su padre cambió. Tony la reconoció de inmediato, porque no era ni de lejos la primera vez que se la había visto: decepción.

Howard seguía pensando que su bisexualidad no era más que una fase rebelde de la que se olvidaría con el tiempo, se dio cuenta amargamente.

—Un stripper, entonces —dijo Howard con resignación.

—¡No! ¿Qué obsesión tienes con los strippers? Y pensaba que te alegrarías de que sentara la cabeza. Tú también eras una cabra loca antes de conocer a mamá, ¿o no? —le recordó. Jarvis, tía Peggy y otros socios de Howard le habían contado en más de una ocasión unos cuantos de los escarceos amorosos de su padre, que no habían sido pocos precisamente. ¿A quién se pensaba que había salido Tony?

—De acuerdo, te voy a seguir la corriente. ¿Quién es? —preguntó Howard, sin demasiado interés, por eso. Tony inspiró hondo.

—Steve Rogers —murmuró.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Steve Rogers —repitió, más decididamente esta vez. Howard se lo quedó mirando como si de repente a Tony se le hubiera caído un tornillo de la frente.

—Muy gracioso, Tony. ¿Me dejas trabajar ya?

—¡Que no estoy bromeando! ¿Por qué no me crees? —chilló Tony, sintiéndose cada vez más impotente.

—Tony, Steve Rogers está muerto. —Howard sonaba irritado. Y es que, dependiendo del día, sacarle el tema del destino de Capitán América podía animarlo a hablarte de él durante horas o podía ponerle de tan mal humor que te retiraba la palabra hasta que se le pasara. Era de esperar que esa conversación les llevara directamente a la segunda categoría.

—No lo está y lo sabes. Si lo estuviera no hubieras pasado de tu hijo para dedicar media vida a buscarle —le recriminó Tony. Los ojos de su padre centellearon con ira.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Quieres hacerme daño? Sabes lo importante que es Steve para mí, lo sabes y…

—¡Pues claro que lo sé! ¡Me lo has dicho cientos de veces, papá! Y para tu información Steve es importante para mí también. Y yo lo soy para él.

Howard rio con incredulidad.

—Tony, por favor. Steve es un hombre con criterio, no es la clase de persona que se enamoraría de un crío inmaduro e irresponsable como tú —le reprochó, y eso a Tony le dolió. Mucho.

—¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de ello? Como Steve nunca te miró dos veces eso quiere decir que es imposible que se pueda enamorar de mí, que obviamente soy como tú pero peor, ¿no?

Howard abrió mucho los ojos.

—Esas nunca fueron mis…

—Ahórratelo, Howard. Si no te lo quieres creer me da igual, pero la verdad es esta: S.H.I.E.L.D. encontró a Steve, vivo y tan joven como le recuerdas. Gracias a eso nos conocimos, luchamos juntos, nos hicimos amigos y después nos enamoramos. ¿Por qué yo? Sí, yo también me lo pregunto cada día. El caso es que Steve me quiere como no lo ha hecho nunca nadie, me cuida, se preocupa por mí y me hace sentir que mi maldita existencia tiene algún valor. Así que lo siento si él nunca pudo ser para ti lo que tú querías que fuera, pero al menos ten la decencia de alegrarte de la felicidad de tu hijo por una vez en tu vida.

Tony respiraba aceleradamente. Le ardían los ojos, pero se negaba en rotundo a llorar delante de Howard.

Ahora era su padre el que se había quedado sin palabras, al parecer. Sus hombros se habían derrumbado. Tony no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan derrotado, tan cansado, tan mayor.

—¿Steve es feliz? —preguntó Howard al fin. A Tony le entraron ganas de gritar.

—Lo es —dijo Tony entre dientes. Estaba claro que eso era lo único que le importaba a su padre.

—Entonces claro que me alegro, hijo. Por ti, porque al fin has encontrado lo que buscabas, pero sobre todo por Steve, porque no podría haber escogido a nadie mejor —afirmó Howard con un tono mucho más conciliador.

En ese momento Tony deseó abrazarlo, decirle que, pese a todo, lo único que quería era su aprobación, que se sintiera orgulloso de él, que si pudiera daría toda su fortuna para viajar atrás en el tiempo y evitar que hubiera ido a aquella gala benéfica de hacía veinticinco años.

—¿Vendrás a la boda? Es el veinte de mayo —le dijo en su lugar. Le temblaba la voz. Ahora sí que se sentía ese adolescente que su padre creía que todavía era.

Howard se mostró sorprendido, como si no se creyera que Tony quisiera que estuviera allí en un día tan importante.

—Haré todo lo posible por ir —le prometió, con una sonrisa. Tony respiró, la presión de su pecho cediendo un poco. Supuso que eso podía considerarse una victoria.

 

Salió del despacho de su padre y se fue derecho al baño. Se mojó la cara con agua fría y se miró al espejo. ¿Dieciocho años? Eso no es lo que veía en su reflejo: su barba salpicada de cabellos grises, sus arrugas, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, las entradas cada vez más pronunciadas mostraban claramente su casi medio siglo de vida, especialmente el impacto de la última década desde que se convirtiera en Iron Man. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿A dónde había ido a parar su juventud? Era una pregunta de fácil respuesta: fiestas, alcohol, trabajo. Solo para tratar de ahogar el dolor por todo lo que había perdido y lo que no había podido tener nunca.

No había más que mirarle con algo de atención para ver que era un hombre roto por dentro; aunque, poco a poco, admitió, estaba volviendo a unir todos esos pedazos de su interior gracias a la paciencia y dedicación infinita de una de las pocas personas a las que nunca le había importado cómo era Tony en realidad, el hombre que por alguna extraña razón le quería y le aceptaba tal cual era, Steve, su Steve Rogers.

Salió del baño y los pies le condujeron automáticamente a la cocina. Allí estaba su madre, bebiéndose un colorido zumo y hojeando una revista.

—¿Mamá? —Sin poder evitarlo un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Su madre levantó la vista y sonrió. Dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Tony corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿A qué viene esto? —ella rio y le frotó la espalda.

—Te echo muchísimo de menos. —Como si se hubiera roto el dique de una presa, las lágrimas empezaron a manar a borbotones. Le daba igual. Era su madre, con ella no tenía que fingir—. Ojalá estuvieras todavía conmigo. Ojalá pudieras conocerle. Le adorarías, estoy seguro.

—¿A quién, cariño? —preguntó ella. Cogió a Tony de la cara y se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarle.

—Steve. Me voy a casar, mamá.

—¿Sí? —La cara de su madre se iluminó. Nada que ver con la reacción inicial de Howard—. ¿Es un buen chico? ¿Te trata bien?

—Es el mejor, mamá. Es dulce, es amable, es atento y nunca le ha importado lo complicado que soy ni lo jodido que estoy. A veces… A veces canto para él. Espero que no te importe.

Maria rio suavemente.

—¿Cómo iba a importarme? Todo lo contrario. Parece un chico maravilloso al que me encantaría conocer. Estoy muy contenta de que ya no estés solo —dijo ella, con algo de pesar.

—Dime que vendrás a la boda. —Tony necesitaba tener allí a su madre, lo necesitaba desesperadamente—. Veinte de mayo, mamá. Por favor, no te olvides.

—Allí estaré. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —le prometió. Tony volvió a abrazarla. Steve te hubiera querido a ti también, pensó. Muchísimo.

La visión se le había tornado borrosa. Se refregó los ojos anegados en lágrimas con los puños, y al hacerlo descubrió que ya no estaba en casa de sus padres, sino en una especie de habitación de hotel. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

La puerta se abrió y vio a su madre. Qué alivio. Al menos ella todavía estaba con él.

—¿Qué haces ahí plantado? ¿Es que acaso pretendes llegar tarde a tu propia boda? —le amonestó ella. ¿Su boda? Si todavía faltaban meses para eso.

Su madre le cogió de la mano y tiró de él. La luz le cegó nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Pestañeó para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad y vio que ya estaba en la playa en la que la ceremonia iba a tener lugar. Varias filas de sillas descansaban a ambos lados del pasillo que conducía hasta el altar y allí, al fondo de todo, esperaba Steve. Vestido con unos pantalones y una camisa blancos, estaba deslumbrante.

Miró a su madre, quien tenía los ojos vidriosos por la emoción.

—¿Es a mí a quien espera, mamá? —le preguntó, porque de repente todo le estaba empezando a parecer demasiado surrealista. ¿Cómo iba a ser él el afortunado en casarse con un ángel como Steve Rogers? ¿Cómo el hombre más bueno y más hermoso del planeta entero iba a escoger a alguien tan dañado como Tony Stark? Tenía que haber algún error, ¿no?

—Pues claro que te espera a ti, tonto, ¿a quién si no? —le aseguró ella. Y su madre no le mentiría en algo así—. Venga, va, que Steve ya está lo suficientemente nervioso. No le hagas esperar más.

Su madre le besó en la mejilla, le susurró que le quería más que a nada en el mundo y le dio un empujoncito en la espalda para animarle a ponerse en marcha.

Tony giró la cabeza de un lado al otro, y le llenó de alegría ver tantas caras amigas entre los asistentes. Todos sus compañeros Vengadores estaban allí, tanto los originales (incluyendo a Thor, cuya majestuosa melena rubia resplandecía con el sol) como los nuevos, hasta los gemelos Maximoff. Vio a Pepper, preciosa, como siempre, en compañía de Happy. Fury, Maria, Coulson, ellos tampoco habían querido perderse tal acontecimiento.

Siguió avanzando, el camino parecía no acabarse nunca, y vio a tía Peggy con su marido Daniel, y a su lado, a Jarvis y su esposa Anna. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ellos y Tony no podía esperar para escuchar todas las batallitas de sus apasionantes vidas que sin duda iban a contar durante el convite.

Después reconoció a Yinsen y tuvo que acercarse a abrazarle.

—No me puedo creer que estés aquí. Todo, todo esto ha sido posible gracias a ti. —Probablemente estaba llorando otra vez. Yinsen le cogió de los hombros.

—No, Tony. Tú eres el que lo ha hecho posible, no lo olvides. Pero me alegra mucho saber que seguiste mi consejo —le dijo, y también le aseguró que estaba en paz, junto a su familia, y le animó a seguir adelante, a seguir caminando, a llegar hasta Steve.

En primera fila estaba Howard, menos mal, papá ha encontrado tiempo para venir, no está demasiado ocupado, no me odia por casarme con Steve. Su madre estaba allí sentada también, y a su lado, Dios mío, a su lado…

Obadiah Stane.

Toda su alegría se transformó en puro terror. Se tapó el agujero de su pecho con una mano, intentó respirar, no pudo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tú no puedes estar aquí —se las arregló para decir. Obie le miró confuso.

—¿Cómo no iba a estar presente el día de tu boda? Eres casi como un hijo para mí, Tony.

¿Lo era? ¿Alguna vez le había querido de verdad?

Había logrado llegar al altar. Steve le cogió de las manos. Las suyas estaban frías como el hielo.

—Todo irá bien, mi amor. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Tony miró a Steve, a su ángel, y se olvidó de Obie, se olvidó de todos los demás. Steve era lo único que le importaba.

Todo iba a ir bien. Steve tampoco le mentiría.

Tony dijo sí quiero. Steve dijo sí quiero. Se besaron, con los aplausos de sus familiares y amigos de fondo. Los labios de Steve también estaban fríos.

—¿Para siempre? —quiso cerciorarse Tony una última vez.

—Sí, Tony. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. —Steve sonrió, pero sus blancos dientes estaban teñidos de rojo. Al bajar la vista Tony descubrió con horror que él ya no era el único con un agujero en el pecho. El cuerpo sin vida de Steve se desplomó en sus brazos. Detrás de él se encontraba Zeke, con una mano humeante todavía levantada y una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

—Te lo dije, Tony. Te dije que era mejor que tú.

Tony chilló, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

 

Se incorporó en la cama, sudando, sin aliento. Le pesaban los ojos; se tocó la cara y se la encontró mojada.

—Tony. —Steve encendió la luz. Se esperó hasta que Tony estuvo lo suficientemente lúcido como para enfocar la vista en su cara para tocarle.

—¿Steve? —Tony le puso una mano en el pecho. Estaba intacto. Después se tocó el suyo propio, para asegurarse de que el reactor había desaparecido.

—Soy yo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —le preguntó.

—No, no te vayas. Se me pasará enseguida. —Tony cogió la botella de agua que tenía en la mesita y se bebió la mitad de un trago. La volvió a dejar donde estaba y se desplomó sobre la almohada, exhausto.

Gladstone también se había despertado y estaba escarbando la parte inferior de la cama con sus patitas. Steve lo cogió y lo colocó entre él y Tony.

—No pasa nada, Gladstone. Papá ha tenido un mal sueño —dijo Steve con voz calmada. Gladstone trepó hasta alcanzar la cara de Tony y le dio unos lametones con su diminuta lengua. Tony sonrió un poco y le acarició entre las orejas—. ¿Zeke otra vez? —preguntó Steve. Tony dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Cuanto más se acerca la boda, peor es.

Tony le relató el sueño. La cara de Steve fue llenándose de más y más pena a medida que avanzaba su historia.

—Solo es una pesadilla, Tony —le tranquilizó su chico en cuanto hubo terminado.

—Ya lo sé. Detesto que me afecte de esta manera, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Steve entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tony, reposaron sus manos unidas sobre el lomo de Gladstone.

—Lo siento. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ayudarte.

—Últimamente tú pareces mucho más entero que yo —señaló Tony. Y eso que de los dos era Steve el que lo había pasado peor.

—Bueno, de tanto en tanto sigo teniendo mis momentos de no llevarlo del todo bien, no te voy a mentir. Es solo que he tenido tiempo para pensar en ello y he llegado a la conclusión de que eso es lo que ellos quieren, ¿sabes? Que vivamos con miedo. Y si lo hacemos entonces les estamos dejando ganar. Estamos vivos, y estamos juntos, ganamos nosotros, no Ezekiel, ni Rumlow, ¿me oyes?

Y Steve apenas unas semanas atrás decía que no era un luchador, pensó Tony. Cuando hacía falta que fuera fuerte para Steve, Tony no tenía problemas en ofrecerle la confianza y el consuelo que él necesitara, en apoyarle y tranquilizarle. ¿Pero Steve? Steve era la roca de Tony. Sin él se hundiría sin remedio.

—No puedo perderte otra vez, Steve —confesó. La mirada de Steve se suavizó todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

—No lo harás. La última vez nos pillaron por sorpresa; ahora estamos preparados y si se atreven a hacer algo los veremos venir. Jamás permitiré que nos estropeen el día que se supone ha de ser el más feliz de nuestras vidas.

Cuando Capitán América te hablaba con esa seguridad y esa firmeza, era difícil no contagiarse de al menos un poco de ese optimismo, por muy inocente que pudiera resultar a veces.

—Tienes razón. Te prometí que te daría la boda de tus sueños.

—Eso hiciste, sí, o sea que te toca cumplir. Tony. —Steve se mordió el labio un instante—. Tony, me parece que deberías ir a ver a Ezekiel.

¿Estaba soñando todavía o la pesadilla le había dejado tan tocado que ya estaba oyendo cosas raras?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? La última vez que hablamos de esto me dijiste que no querías que ni me acercara —le recordó.

—Me acuerdo perfectamente. Y sigo sin quererlo, no me hace ni pizca de gracia, pero también creo que si vas y ves con tus propios ojos que está encerrado y que ya no puede hacernos más daño, te será más fácil de creer. A lo mejor incluso dejas de tener estas pesadillas tan horribles.

Oh. Eso tenía sentido.

—Eso es… Es muy generoso por tu parte, cielo, pero estamos en las mismas. En el momento en el que lo tenga delante voy a ir derecho a matarlo por todo lo que te hizo pasar.

—No tienes por qué ir tú solo —arguyó Steve—. Yo puedo ir contigo.

—¡Ni hablar! —Alzó la voz más de lo que pretendía. Gladstone ladró, probablemente porque le había asustado el grito de Tony, o quizás porque estaba de acuerdo con él y quería enfatizarlo—. Zeke puede estar planeando cualquier cosa; no puedo arriesgarme, Steve, no puedo —dijo con voz suplicante. Le entraban nauseas solo de pensar en que Zeke pudiera volver a hacerle daño.

—Ve con Bruce, entonces —replicó Steve, paciente—. No se atreverá a hacer nada con él presente.

Tony lo consideró y le pareció que no era mala idea del todo. Si Tony perdía el control, Bruce era el más indicado para calmarle. Quizás Steve tenía razón y eso fuera lo que necesitaba, pasar página definitivamente.

—Lo pensaré —concedió, aunque ya estaba bastante convencido de ello. Steve le sonrió alentadoramente.

—¿Crees que vas a poder volver a conciliar el sueño esta noche?

—No lo sé. Probablemente me costará un buen rato. —Normalmente en noches así se levantaría y se iría a trabajar al taller, pero no quería separarse de Steve todavía.

Steve cogió a Gladstone, que ya se había vuelto a dormir, y se levantó a dejarlo en su camita. Después bajó la intensidad de la luz, sin apagarla del todo, se subió de nuevo a la cama, se posicionó encima de Tony y apretó sus labios contra los de su prometido. No estaban fríos en absoluto.

Tony suspiró, rodeó el cuello de Steve con sus brazos y abrió la boca para profundizar el beso. Dejó que las malas sensaciones provocadas por el sueño se disiparan en lo más hondo de su memoria y se concentró en el familiar peso del cuerpo de Steve sobre el suyo, en las caricias de su lengua, en la calidez de su boca, siempre tan tierna, tan reconfortante.

Siempre le había fascinado la manera de besar de Steve. Hasta conocerle, estaba seguro de que sabía lo que era sentirse deseado, al fin y al cabo, nunca había tenido problema en encontrar a mujeres y a hombres más que dispuestos a compartir su cama, no solo eso, podía ver el anhelo en la mirada de muchas de las personas que se encontraba en sus numerosos compromisos sociales. Pero, en cuanto probó los labios de Steve, se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento no tenía ni idea; Steve besaba con todo lo que tenía, como si se estuviera consumiendo y necesitara los besos de Tony para subsistir, como si con cada nuevo contacto de sus bocas vertiera todos sus sentimientos, toda su pasión, su cariño, su _deseo_ , en Tony. A veces era hasta abrumador, en el buen sentido, porque Tony hacía mucho tiempo que había asumido que tampoco podía vivir sin los besos de Steve.

Tony bajó sus manos por la espalda de Steve para meterlas debajo de su camiseta y recorrió su espina dorsal con los dedos, provocándole un pequeño estremecimiento. Tony se conocía de memoria cada músculo, cada plano, cada centímetro de piel del cuerpo de Steve, y aun así seguía tocándole casi reverentemente, porque no importaba cuánto tiempo llevaran juntos, cada vez era un privilegio poder hacer esto con el hombre que había dominado sus sueños desde que había tenido uso de razón.

—Tony —susurró Steve. Se sentó sobre sus talones para quitarse la camiseta. Tony también se incorporó y dejó que Steve le despojara de la suya. Tony tumbó a Steve de espaldas y se subió encima de él, intercambiando sus posiciones anteriores. Steve puso sus manos (calientes, no frías) en la parte baja de la espalda de Tony, y volvieron a besarse, larga y profundamente. Podrían besarse durante días, horas, semanas, meses, AÑOS, y seguiría sin ser suficiente.

Tony rompió el beso un momento para observar el precioso rostro de Steve, para empaparse de esa expresión, anhelante, expectante, que era para Tony y solo para él.

—Steve. ¿Puedo…? —preguntó.

—Hazlo —le contestó este de inmediato. Mientras Tony se inclinaba para coger lo que necesitaban del cajón de la mesilla, Steve se bajó los pantalones y los boxers y con los pies los desterró al fondo de la cama. Tony se bajó los suyos y fue el propio Steve el que se empapó la mano y después aplicó el lubricante al miembro de Tony, que terminó de endurecerse entre sus dedos.

Tony cogió a Steve de las caderas y se abrió paso cuidadosamente. Steve hizo un gesto de incomodidad, pero inmediatamente después aseguró que estaba bien, así que Tony entró del todo.

—Qué bien, Tony —dijo Steve—. Tenerte dentro de mí. No hay nada que se pueda comparar a esto. —Y no lo decía solo para hacerle sentir mejor. Realmente lo pensaba.

Tony empezó a moverse, sus envites lánguidos, tranquilos, como si se estuviera meciendo dentro de Steve. Volvió a perderse en la expresión de su chico, que ahora era de puro abandono. Casi le dolía el mero hecho de mirarle; Steve redefinía totalmente el concepto de belleza.

—¿Es posible que ni siquiera seas real? —pensó Tony. La risa ahogada de Steve le indicó que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—A veces pienso que quedé tan traumatizado después de volver de Afganistán que me inventé todo lo que ha venido después solo para poder soportarlo —confesó.

—Bueno. A lo mejor yo sigo atrapado en el hielo y nos hemos encontrado en nuestros sueños —replicó Steve.

—Pues mira, ese es un sueño del que no me importaría no despertar jamás —dijo Tony. Steve sonrió con dulzura.

—Yo diría que esto parece bastante real, Tony. —Steve le cogió de la nuca y le atrajo para besarle una vez más—. ¿No lo sientes? Mi corazón, palpitando por ti. Todo mi cuerpo, vibrando por lo mucho que necesita el contacto con el tuyo.

—Steve… —Lo sentía. Cada fibra de su ser lo sentía. Aceleró el ritmo. Steve alzó las caderas para recibir todas y cada una de sus embestidas. Tony le cogió de la mano, se llevó el dedo con el anillo a los labios. Tangible. Real—. Esto nunca había sido así —jadeó—. Antes de ti. ¿No te…? ¿No te asusta? ¿Amar así, tan intensamente?

Steve volvió a reír.

—Pues claro que sí, Tony. ¡Estoy aterrorizado! Y eso es lo que lo hace tan _emocionante_.

Tony tuvo que reconocer que Steve no podía tener más razón.

Apoyó la frente contra la de Steve, cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar.

* * *

La cara de Zeke reflejaba sin ningún tipo de duda que sabía perfectamente que Tony acabaría claudicando en lo de ir a verle.

—¿Qué pasa, Tony? ¿No te fías de mí y por eso te traes a un guardaespaldas? Me ofendes, que lo sepas —le dijo. Para alguien que estaba encerrado en una celda minúscula recubierta de cristal que únicamente contaba con una cama, que solo salía dos veces al día para ir al baño y que llevaba semanas sin ver la luz del día, Zeke se mostraba extrañamente animado.

Bruce se quedó a un lado, preparado para actuar en caso de que fuera necesario. Quizá no lo fuera. A Tony le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba mucho más calmado de lo que había anticipado. Se sentó en una silla frente a Zeke.

—¿Por qué querías verme? —le preguntó—. Le dijiste a Natasha que solo hablarías conmigo.

Zeke se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no me acuerdo, como has tardado tanto en venir… Supongo que no debía ser nada importante.

Tony chasqueó la lengua.

—Está claro que esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo —dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Ya le había visto encerrado. No tenía ninguna necesidad de alargar aquella situación tan desagradable.

—Mi idea inicial era matarlo, ¿sabes? —comentó Zeke como si nada en cuanto Tony estaba ya a punto de pulsar el timbre para que les dejaran salir. Tony se puso rígido y dio media vuelta para mirar a su enemigo—. Es decir, pensaba matarte a ti también después, pero quería que experimentaras el dolor de la pérdida primero. Luego conocí a Brock, me contó toda la historia de ese chico que tienes viviendo en tu casa y se me ocurrió lo de hacer que tu soldadito te matara a ti. Era un buen plan, ¿verdad? Aunque, en retrospectiva, creo que al final hubiera disfrutado más yendo con mi primer impulso.

Ahora sí que Tony empezaba a estar furioso. En tres zancadas se plantó delante del cristal que le separaba de Zeke.

—¡No tenías ningún derecho! ¡Yo quería a tu padre! ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí tener que matarle? Pero si lo que quieres es que te pida perdón por eso, puedes esperar sentado porque no pienso hacerlo. No me arrepiento de ello.

—Claro que no lo haces. —Tony no era el único que lamentaba que esa barrera de cristal se interpusiera entre ellos—. Total, una vida más, ¿no?

—No te atrevas a llamarme asesino —masculló Tony—. Tú eres el que te cegaste tanto con tu estúpida vendetta que utilizaste a niños indefensos como conejillos de indias, traumatizándolos de por vida, y eso a los afortunados que lograron sobrevivir. ¿Acaso lo sientes tú?

—A esos niños no los iba a echar de menos nadie, no eran más que un lastre para la sociedad. Al menos yo les di un propósito, les dejé que fueran útiles. Pero es gracioso que precisamente tú me vengas a dar lecciones de moralidad. ¿A cuánta gente inocente mataste tú en Sokovia? ¿Cuántos murieron antes de eso por las armas que fabricabas?

Tony apretó la mandíbula.

—Y tú te haces llamar superhéroe. —Zeke siguió metiendo el dedo en la llaga—. Probablemente tú has arrebatado más vidas que yo, pero oh, no era tu intención, ¿verdad? Así que no pasa nada. Por eso yo estoy aquí encerrado y tú sigues volando libre como un pajarillo.

—Tony, no le sigas escuchando —le pidió Bruce, preocupado. Tony le cortó con un gesto. No era la primera vez que le decían algo así. No es como si Zeke no tuviera razón en eso.

—Viviré con esa culpa hasta el final de mis días —asumió Tony. De repente se sintió muy cansado—. Y sí, probablemente me merezca pagar por ello, pero al menos intento ser mejor persona cada día y ayudar a hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro en la medida de lo posible. Tú nunca lo hiciste, Zeke. Eres uno de los hombres más brillantes que conozco, quizás más que yo, ¿por qué no utilizar tu mente privilegiada para hacer el bien? ¿Por qué te dejaste consumir por el odio?

—Bueno, tú mismo lo dijiste. Porque hiciera lo que hiciera, yo siempre iba a ser un segundón como mi padre —respondió Zeke con amargura. Durante un instante Tony sintió algo de lástima por él. Se le pasó en cuanto Zeke siguió hablando—. Sí, Tony, probablemente yo sea más brillante que tú, pero nunca conseguí salir de tu sombra. Tú, el hijo de Howard Stark, el genio precoz, tú te lo llevabas siempre todo, el dinero, la gloria, la fama, las mujeres.

—Así que yo tenía razón. Todo lo que has hecho es simple y llanamente por envidia —musitó Tony, incrédulo.

—¿Quieres saber por qué esperé más de ocho años para ir a por ti? Te lo voy a decir, porque para eso has venido. Primero, porque después de que mataras a mi padre me obsesioné con la idea de superar a tu ridículo Iron Man. Una puta armadura roja y dorada, venga ya. Quería demostrar al mundo que podía dejar obsoleta a la tecnología Stark, y eso es lo que hice.

—Copiar no es demostrar nada, Zeke —le recordó Tony. Las armas que le implantó a aquellos pobres chiquillos no eran más que derivaciones de las suyas.

—No estoy hablando de eso.

—¿Entonces no es ningún truco? ¿Realmente generas energía a través de tu propio cuerpo?

—Por supuesto que no es ningún truco. Se trata de reducir el consumo de energía calórica para poder utilizar la energía restante, pero no te voy a aburrir con los detalles.

Tony cruzó una mirada con Bruce. Este, silenciosamente, le advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

—¿Y segundo?

—Creo que te puedes hacer una idea. Estaba ya en las fases de perfeccionamiento de mis nuevas habilidades cuando te vi en la tele anunciando tu relación ni más ni menos que con el Capitán América en persona. ¿No es eso como el sueño de tu vida?

Odiaba, odiaba que Zeke mencionara a Steve.

—¿Y qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que llevas toda la vida secretamente enamorado de mí y estás resentido porque nunca me fijé en ti? ¿Te volviste loco de celos y por eso fuiste a hacernos daño?

Zeke golpeó el cristal con la palma de la mano. Por suerte, le habían implantado un inhibidor que le impedía utilizar sus poderes.

—No todo el mundo baila al son de tu música, Tony. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te he resentido siempre. Toda tu vida has conseguido todo lo que has querido solo con chasquear los dedos. Tenía que quitártelo. Tenía que quitarte algo que realmente te importara para que supieras cómo me sentía yo.

Tony no pudo evitar reír de lo surrealista que le parecía la conversación.

—Así que, para entendernos, ¿me odias porque según tú he tenido una vida privilegiada, fácil y cómoda que no me merezco? ¿Estás loco de remate o qué te pasa? HYDRA, con los que te aliaste tan alegremente, asesinaron a mis padres. ¡A mi madre inocente! —gritó. A la madre que no podría estar presente en el día más feliz de su vida cuyo único pecado había sido el de casarse con Howard Stark—. Y tu padre, ¿quieres que hablemos de él? ¿En cómo me apoyé en él después de quedarme huérfano, en cómo le consideraba casi un segundo padre para mí y cómo él puso precio a mi cabeza? ¡Tuve que sobrevivir a duras penas enchufado a una batería de coche por su culpa! —Justo lo que necesitaba, ponerse a revivir todos sus recuerdos dolorosos. Fantástica manera de pasar página—. No, ¿sabes qué? No pienso relatarte mis miserias, me da igual lo que pienses o dejes de pensar de mí. Se acabó, Zeke. Tú estás encerrado aquí, yo no. Yo gano.

Se dirigió hacia la salida. No quería dedicarle ni un segundo más. Como antes, Zeke le hizo pararse en seco. Él no había terminado todavía.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Tony? ¿No te preocupa que tenga algún plan secreto para fugarme de aquí e ir otra vez a por a tu queridísimo Capitán? Sí, ¿verdad? Puede que no salga nunca de aquí. O puede que me escape en el mismo momento en el que tú cruces esa puerta. Esa es la mejor parte, la incertidumbre. Por eso sé que una parte de ti siempre se preguntará cuándo voy a aparecer. Si será en tu boda, en tu aniversario, o cualquier día mundano cuando me verás arrebatarte lo que más quieres sin que tú puedas hacer nada por evitarlo. Me vas a tener miedo toda tu vida, y solo por eso, yo gano.

Y la frialdad con la que le soltó ese discurso fue lo peor de todo.

Tony quería matarle. Quería rodear su garganta con las manos y apretar hasta que dejara de respirar, hasta erradicar su existencia para siempre y asegurarse de que nunca más podría hacerle daño a Steve.

Si Bruce no hubiera estado ahí, lo habría hecho.

* * *

 Ya anochecía cuando Tony y Bruce llegaron a la base. Steve, con Gladstone en un brazo, les esperaba fuera.

—Voy entrando —dijo Bruce, apretándole el brazo a Tony en señal de apoyo antes de dejarles solos.

Tony le acercó la palma de su mano a Gladstone para que se la lamiera y después pasó los brazos por dentro de la chaqueta de Steve para abrazarle por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Steve, pasando su brazo libre por encima de los hombros de Tony.

—Mal —respondió Tony, las últimas palabras de Zeke todavía resonando en su cabeza.

—Lo siento… No ha sido una buena idea después de todo.

—Es igual.

—¿Entramos? Y te preparo algo de cenar para que te sientas mejor —le ofreció Steve.

—¿Podemos quedarnos un ratito aquí? —le pidió. Lo único que quería era abrazar a su prometido.

—Claro. —Steve le dio un beso en el pelo—. Tony, sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho Zeke, no dejes que te afecte, ¿vale? —añadió.

—¿Crees que gente como tú y como yo podemos aspirar a tener una vida más o menos normal? —le preguntó—. ¿Que nos podremos casar en paz sin que venga nadie a atacarnos? ¿Crees que seremos capaces de tener nuestro final feliz?

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Steve a la cara. Para contrarrestar lo horrible que había sido su visita a Zeke necesitaba un buen chute de ese optimismo desmedido de su Capi.

—Nos casaremos. Y será una boda maravillosa, ya lo verás —le contestó este, sin ningún atisbo de incerteza—. Pero lo otro, lo del final feliz… No, Tony. Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es de que no será más que el principio.

Y Steve no le mentiría jamás en algo así.


	26. Tony y Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky quiere animar a Tony.

Tony había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba trabajando en el taller; unas cuantas, a tenor de lo agarrotada que se notaba ya la espalda. Una distracción era lo que necesitaba y la oportunidad se la brindó la más que bienvenida visita de un apuesto supersoldado. No con el que se iba a casar en pocos meses, por eso. El otro.

Bajó la música.

—Hola. ¿Estás muy ocupado? Necesito tu ayuda con una cosa —dijo Bucky.

Tony minimizó el esquema con el que había estado ocupado hasta entonces.

—Para ti siempre tengo tiempo. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Pues me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo al brazo. He hecho un mal gesto o algo porque ahora cada vez que muevo el hombro hace un ruido muy raro. Mira. —Bucky hizo girar el hombro de su brazo de metal y efectivamente sonaba como si hubiera alguna pieza suelta ahí dentro.

—¿Te duele?

—Al principio no, pero ahora me empieza a molestar un poco.

—Déjame ver. —Tony le pidió que se quitara la camiseta. La piel de la zona que se acoplaba al brazo estaba enrojecida e irritada—. Voy a tener que quitarte el brazo para examinarlo. ¿Va bien?

—Sí, sí, claro. —Bucky tomó asiento y dejó que Tony le extrajera el brazo. Tony se acordó de lo tenso que se puso la primera vez que hicieron eso. Ahora, en cambio, su amigo apenas mostraba ninguna incomodidad, lo cual le indicaba que confiaba plenamente en él.

Tony dejó el brazo sobre su mesa de trabajo y le alcanzó a Bucky una pomada para aliviar la irritación de su piel. 

—¿Así que un mal gesto? Tu chica es una fiera en la cama, ¿eh? Tal y como me imaginaba —bromeó Tony mientras buscaba la anomalía.

—Más bien entrenando. Tu chico sí que es una fiera —afirmó Bucky.

—No lo sabes tú bien. —Tony le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Crees que vas a poder arreglarlo? —le preguntó Bucky. Tony no se dignó a contestar, simplemente le lanzó una mirada ofendida de «¿Por quién me tomas?»—. Ok, ok, es una pregunta estúpida —admitió el soldado, levantando su mano humana en gesto de disculpa—. Oye, Tony, se me ha ocurrido que un día podríamos salir por ahí.

—¿Tú y yo? —A Tony le sorprendió la repentina propuesta.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Prácticamente todas nuestras interacciones son aquí en la base o cuando coincidimos en alguna misión. Variar un poco de vez en cuando no estaría mal, ¿no?

—¿Cómo es que cada vez que hacemos esto acabas tirándome la caña? —le preguntó Tony, divertido.

—Son tus ojos. Cada vez que me miras así es como si me hipnotizaras. —Bucky le devolvió el guiño de antes—. No, en serio, tú mismo lo dijiste, que prácticamente vamos a ser cuñados, y pensé que estaría bien que nos conociéramos un poco mejor. —Debió de malinterpretar el silencio de Tony, porque su amigo rápidamente añadió—: Si no te apetece que estemos los dos solos podemos invitar a Sam y a Rhodey también.

Tony sonrió. Seguía sosteniendo la afirmación de que no existía nadie en todo el planeta que fuera más adorable que Steve (y, encima, después de verle jugar con Gladstone, su nivel de adorabilidad había subido varios puntos, algo que no creía que fuera posible), pero la verdad era que, cuando se lo proponía, Bucky se le acercaba bastante.

Si ya no podía resistirse a los encantos de un supersoldado, ya no digamos de dos.

—¿Te manda Steve? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—No —le aseguró Bucky—. Pero está preocupado por ti. Me ha dicho que llevas unos días un poco desanimado y se siente culpable porque él fue quien te dio la idea de ir a ver a Stane.

Por algún motivo u otro Tony siempre se las arreglaba para andar preocupando a Steve, ¿verdad? Y no solo a Steve, visto lo visto.

—Estoy bien —dijo, aunque no fuera del todo verdad—. Gracias de todas formas, Bucks.

—No, hombre. Si necesitas cualquier cosa no tienes más que pedírmelo.

Tony le sonrió otra vez, agradecido.

—A ver qué tal. —Un rato después, encontrado y arreglado el problema, Tony le volvió a colocar el brazo a su amigo.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Bucky, rotando el hombro. Ya no se oía nada—. Muchísimas gracias.

—No se merecen. Y ahora dime, ¿a dónde te apetece que vayamos cuando salgamos?

La cara de Bucky se iluminó de tal forma que Tony no pudo evitar reír. Sip, adorable, lo que él decía.

—Sorpréndeme —le contestó, tras unos instantes de consideración—. Un día en compañía de Tony Stark. No puedo esperar.

—Es una cita, pues —concluyó Tony, decidido ya a darle un día inolvidable a su amigo.

* * *

Dicho y hecho, buscaron un día que les fuera bien a los dos y Tony se aseguró de dejarse libre la agenda y de planificar la jornada al detalle.

Por la mañana se llevó a Bucky al New York Hall of Science en Queens, y a juzgar por la expresión que adquirió la cara de su amigo en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro, había sido una buena elección.

—Hala. Esto es… ¡Qué pasada! ¿Por qué no existía esto cuando yo era niño? —exclamó varias veces este a lo largo de la mañana, a medida que exploraban el lugar. Bucky estaba casi más emocionado que la mayoría de niños que visitaban el museo—. ¿Venías mucho cuando eras pequeño? —le preguntó después, embobado con una de las exposiciones.

—Era uno de mis sitios favoritos —le confirmó Tony. La primera vez le había traído su madre. Ella ya se había dado cuenta, pese a lo pequeño que era, que su cerebro funcionaba de forma distinta a la de muchos otros niños. Se pasaron allí un día entero, recordó. No se acordaba de mucho más, pero sabía que había sido un buen día—. Aunque ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. Ahora es todavía mejor.

Bucky se lo pasó en grande admirando las exposiciones y probando todas las actividades interactivas que le llamaron la atención.

Por su parte, Tony se tiró buena parte de la mañana firmando autógrafos y haciéndose fotos con jóvenes admiradores. De repente una voz infantil chillaba «¡Iron Man!» y al momento Tony se encontraba rodeado por niños (y algunos no tan niños, también) de ojos brillantes. Tony los atendió a todos con una sonrisa.

—De verdad que no sé cómo lo haces. Ha de ser agotador —le comentó Bucky después de despedir al último grupo que había reparado en su presencia.

—Estoy más que acostumbrado. Llevo atendiendo a la prensa y al público desde los cuatro años.

—¿En serio? —Bucky puso cara de alucinado—. ¿En momentos así no te gustaría ser anónimo?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Si supiera lo que es ser eso a lo mejor lo echaría de menos. A Steve sí que le cuesta más eso de que no podamos salir por ahí sin que nadie nos reconozca.

—Sí, Steve nunca acabó de acostumbrarse a la fama —convino Bucky.

—De todas formas, no voy a quejarme nunca de hacer sonreír a niños que solo quieren formar parte unos minutos de la vida de alguien a quien admiran, ¿no crees? —Los paparazzi eran una cosa, los niños, otra muy distinta. Cada vez que alguno de sus pequeños fans le decía que de mayor quería ser como él, Tony recordaba que, pese a lo mucho que la había jodido año tras año, todavía era capaz de dar algo bueno al mundo. Si podía inspirar y motivar ni que fuera a una sola joven mente para dar lo mejor de sí al crecer, significaba que no estaba todo perdido, que su vida todavía tenía algún propósito.

Finalizada la excursión al museo fueron a comer a un restaurante rumano que quedaba por la zona. A Bucky le hizo ilusión poder charlar con el dueño en su idioma nativo, y Tony dejó que él pidiera por los dos.

—Jo, Tony. Se supone que soy yo el que debería estar animándote, y en cambio eres tú el que ha organizado todo el día pensando en mí —dijo Bucky en cuanto se quedaron solos.

—Verte contento es lo que me anima —repuso Tony. Bucky sonrió con timidez.

—Escucha, sobre lo que te dije el otro día, lo de que Steve está preocupado por ti. No te agobies, ¿vale? No estás haciendo nada mal, es Steve que es así. Siempre quiere lo mejor para la gente que quiere y por eso se preocupa. El problema lo tendríamos si no lo hiciera.

—Ya lo sé. Steve tiene demasiado buen corazón.

—Bueno, no es el único. Tú también antepones siempre su bienestar al tuyo. Por eso os complementáis tan bien.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca llegué a darte las gracias por animar a Steve a volver conmigo —recordó.

—¿Te refieres a esa vez que te llamé cobarde e hipócrita?

Tony torció el gesto.

—Vale, Steve no me dio todos los detalles de vuestra conversación. —Y con buen motivo, pensó—. Y yo que creía que estabas de mi parte, Barnes.

Bucky rio.

—Y suerte tienes de que lo esté. Seguro que a Howard también le hubiera gustado que le echara una mano con eso. —Su sonrisa desapareció al ver la reacción de pasmo que había provocado con esa afirmación—. Ay, me parece que acabo de hablar de más. Soy un bocazas.

Tony bebió un poco de agua para recomponerse.

—Tampoco es que sea una gran sorpresa. —Al fin y al cabo, Bucky solo había confirmado lo que Tony había sospechado toda su vida, no había que ser un lince para darse cuenta de que la obsesión de su padre con Steve iba mucho más allá de una amistad puramente platónica—. ¿Lo sabía Steve?

—Qué va, no se daba cuenta de nada. Se lo dije el día que le pediste en matrimonio y también se quedó a cuadros. ¿Pero te imaginas? Si Steve hubiera escogido al Stark equivocado, a lo mejor tú no habrías nacido.

Y puede que eso no hubiera sido algo tan malo, pensó Tony.

Se sacudió ese pensamiento de encima.

—Demos gracias que todo pasó como tenía que pasar. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo llevas lo de Bruce? —le preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

—Me imaginaba que me preguntarías por eso. ¿Bien, supongo? Si Nat no tiene problema en convivir con él, yo ahí no me voy a meter, no es cosa mía. Ahora, no te voy a negar que un poco raro es. Más que nada porque cada vez que le veo no puedo evitar recordar que ella lo pasó muy mal por su culpa.

—Pero sabes que no fue porque a Bruce no le importara Nat lo suficiente, ¿no? Sino precisamente porque le importaba muchísimo. —Tony hablaba por propia experiencia.

—Soy el primero en entender lo que es alejarte de la gente que quieres para protegerlos, no hace falta que me expliques nada —repuso Bucky—. Ya sé que Banner es importante para ti y me alegro de que vuelvas a tenerlo cerca, de verdad. Los amigos verdaderos no son fáciles de encontrar y hay que conservarlos.

—Tú eres un buen amigo también —le aseguró Tony—. Y no me refiero solo para Steve.

—Y quién lo hubiera dicho, ¿eh? Pero aun así no pienso desnudarme en tu despedida.

—Cachis. —Tony chasqueó los dedos y Bucky volvió a reír.

Les trajeron la comida, todo tenía una pinta deliciosa y sabía todavía mejor. La charla fue fluida y agradable; por momentos Tony sentía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y, teniendo en cuenta de dónde venían, el que hubieran forjado esa relación de amistad tan estrecha se le antojó más asombroso que nunca.

 

Después de comer fueron hasta Brooklyn donde Bucky le enseñó los lugares más emblemáticos de su infancia y adolescencia y le explicó cómo había cambiado todo de cómo lo recordaba a como estaba ahora. Tony ya había hecho ese tour antes, con Steve, pero no le importó repetir porque era evidente que Bucky tenía muchas ganas de compartir sus historias con él y además Tony no se cansaba nunca de escuchar las aventuras juveniles de sus dos supersoldados.

Más tarde Tony se lo llevó al Madison Square Garden a ver un partido de los Knicks. Los asientos a pie de pista, por supuesto, y Bucky se tiró un buen rato con los ojos como platos. Aunque habían comido de lo lindo en el restaurante, no podían disfrutar del partido al cien por cien sin atiborrarse de perritos calientes y cerveza y hasta se compraron una camiseta y una gorra cada uno.

 

Por último, antes de volver a casa, Bucky le pidió a Tony que le enseñara la Torre. Nunca la había visto por dentro y tenía curiosidad. Ya estaba totalmente restaurada después del último incidente y Tony le hizo un tour rápido algo aprensivo; con la tendencia que tenía ese sitio de generar accidentes, lo que menos quería era volver a tentar al destino.

No sucedió nada, por suerte. Subieron a la azotea (Tony casi podía oír a Sinatra, si cerraba los ojos podía ver con total claridad la cara de Steve cuando Tony hincó la rodilla en el suelo y le enseñó el anillo) y pasaron unos minutos contemplando la panorámica nocturna de la ciudad.

—Te lo admito. Tenía muchas expectativas puestas en el día de hoy y las has superado todas —dijo Bucky, con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla—. Sabes cómo hacer que alguien se sienta especial a tu lado, Stark. Ahora entiendo por qué Steve era incapaz de pasar página durante aquella época en la que estuvisteis separados.

—¿ _Ahora_ lo entiendes?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Es más, si esto fuera una cita de verdad, esta noche mojarías seguro —añadió.

—No, si esta noche voy a mojar fijo, solo que con el supersoldado que no está aquí ahora —afirmó Tony.

—Ugh, no me hagas imaginármelo que ya estoy lo suficientemente traumatizado —bromeó Bucky. Luego, se puso un poco más serio—. Antes, cuando Steve era como era, me daba mucho miedo pensar que siempre fuera a estar solo, ¿sabes? —le confesó—. Especialmente después de que muriera su madre y él se negara a venirse a vivir conmigo. Había muchas posibilidades de que yo no volviera jamás de la guerra y me mataba pensar que no tuviera a nadie para cuidar de él.

Tony se imaginó al Steve pequeñito que había visto en fotografías y del que le había hablado su padre. El Steve que se enfrentaba a matones que le doblaban en tamaño, que no se acobardaba nunca y que luchaba hasta el final para conseguir todo aquello en lo que creía.

—¿Qué le hubieras dicho si hubiera tenido ocasión de contarte lo que iba a hacer? —preguntó Tony.

—¿Lo de inyectarse el suero, dices? Le hubiera dicho que estaba loco y habría intentado por todos los medios hacerle entrar en razón. Y no habría servido para nada porque Steve lo hubiera hecho igual. —Los dos sonrieron—. Creo que siempre le he tenido un poco de envidia. Steve nació con todo en contra y a pesar de ello mira lo lejos que ha llegado. —Sacudió la cabeza—. En fin, lo que quería decir es que estoy muy contento de que te haya encontrado, Tony.

—Gracias, Buck.

Bucky miró hacia adelante, indeciso. Tony vio que estaba sopesando decirle otra cosa. Al final se decidió.

—Si me pides que mate a Stane voy y lo hago. Por ti.

—¿Qué? —Tony le miró sorprendido—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Tú también has pensado en hacerlo, ¿o no? —adivinó su amigo.

—Claro que lo he pensado, millones de veces, pero pensarlo es una cosa y hacerlo otra muy distinta. Esto no lo digas ni en broma, Bucky.

—¿Por qué?

Tony resopló con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Estás tonto? ¿ _Yo_ tengo que recordarte que has sido un asesino a sueldo contra tu voluntad durante décadas? ¿Cómo puedes ni siquiera pensar que yo querría pedirte algo así?

—¡Pues precisamente porque ya tengo experiencia! Y ahora lo estaría haciendo por propia voluntad y no es como si Stane no se lo mereciera. A lo mejor así compensaría de alguna manera…

—No —le cortó Tony de forma tajante. Bucky no se dio por vencido.

—Estamos hablando del hombre que torturó a mi mejor amigo, Tony. A tu prometido. Y es evidente que tú sigues sufriendo por su culpa. Solo quiero que el día de tu boda seas feliz sin tener que estar preocupándote de nada más.

—¡Eso es lo de menos! —Tony cogió a Bucky de los hombros con fuerza. Este ensanchó los ojos con alarma—. Te puede parecer que es muy noble lo que estás proponiendo, pero tomarte la justicia por tu mano nunca es lo correcto. No quiero ni pensar en qué consecuencias tendría a la larga si hicieras algo así. Prefiero mil veces las pesadillas y la ansiedad que permitir que pases por eso, así que ni se te ocurra, ¿me oyes? Ni se te ocurra. —Bucky no dijo nada—. Bucky, prométeme que no harás nada —insistió.

—Te lo prometo —le concedió este tras unos segundos. Tony lo soltó y se frotó los ojos, sintiendo el inicio de un molesto dolor de cabeza.

—Además, no es solo… —empezó a decir, no muy seguro de continuar—. Últimamente no paro de soñar con mis padres.

Bucky abrió la boca, luego la volvió a cerrar, sin saber qué decir.

—Casi siempre es lo mismo. Les digo que me voy a casar, y mi madre se alegra mucho por mí, y a mi padre le cuesta más, pero al final también lo hace, y les ruego que estén presentes en la boda. —Era horrible. Eso le atormentaba casi tanto como la amenaza nada velada de Zeke. Saber que por fin era feliz y que no podría compartirlo con ellos, especialmente con su madre, le resultaba muy doloroso—. Cualquiera diría que después de veinticinco años ya debería tenerlo más que superado, ¿no? —intentó reír, sin éxito.

—No creo que eso sea algo que se llegue a superar —musitó Bucky. Tony observó su rostro, cargado de culpa, y se sintió mal. Así no era como quería que terminara un día que estaba siendo tan agradable para los dos.

—Ya sé que te dije que no quería volver a hablar de ello nunca más, pero necesito preguntártelo. Mi madre… Mis padres, ¿llegaron a saber que no fue un accidente?

Bucky negó con la cabeza.

—No. Me aseguré de que fuera rápido.

Tony asintió. Era un mínimo consuelo saber que por lo menos no habían sufrido.

—Vas… ¿Te vas a poner a llorar? —preguntó Bucky. Esta vez Tony sí se echó a reír.

—Lo haría solo para ver la cara de pánico que pondrías, estoy seguro de que sería graciosísima.

Bucky respiró un poco más aliviado al ver que el ambiente volvía a aligerarse.

—¿He estropeado el día? Con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando…

—No te preocupes. Es todo un detalle por tu parte que estés dispuesto a hacer algo así por mí, aunque no haya sido una de tus ideas más brillantes —le tranquilizó.

—¿Se lo vas a contar a Steve? —Bucky ya parecía estar dándose cuenta de que lo que había propuesto era todo lo contrario a sensato. Tony le sonrió.

—Tranqui. Esto se queda entre tú y yo. ¿Te hace volver a casa?

Bucky le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí. Volvamos.

* * *

 Al llegar a casa se encontraron a Natasha y a Steve en el sofá del salón, arrebujados bajo una mullida manta.

—¿Hay sitio en ese sofá para dos más? —preguntó Tony.

Natasha levantó la manta y se movió hacia un extremo para dejar espacio a los recién llegados.

—Suerte que habéis venido. Estamos haciendo maratón de películas de miedo y no puedo ni levantarme para ir al baño porque a Steve le da cosa quedarse solo.

—¡No es verdad! —protestó Steve, aunque no sonó muy convincente porque en cuanto Tony se sentó a su lado le agarró de la mano como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—¿Cómo ha ido el día? —preguntó Nat después de recibir el beso de Bucky.

—Muy bien. Ahora estamos todavía más unidos que antes, ¿verdad, Stark? —respondió Bucky.

—Tú lo has dicho. Amigos íntimos somos ya este y yo. ¿Qué toca ahora?

 _—The Ring_. La original japonesa —indicó Natasha.

—Oh, buena elección, sí señor. Agárrate bien a mí, amorcito, que esta es de las que impresionan.

Steve le puso mala cara, pero se arrimó todavía más a él. Natasha y Bucky hicieron un viaje rápido a la cocina para hacer más palomitas y traer refrescos para todos y pronto estuvieron los cuatro acomodados en el sofá, debajo de la manta, con las luces apagadas, viendo cómo los protagonistas de la película trataban de descubrir qué se escondía detrás de la maldición de la extraña cinta de vídeo de la niña y el pozo.

A media película, Steve, con la respiración un poco acelerada, le preguntó al oído:

—¿Estás bien?

Tony levantó sus manos todavía entrelazadas y besó el dorso de la de Steve. Arropado por la manta, la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de su precioso prometido y la compañía de la pareja formada por dos de sus mejores amigos, pensó que, en aquel momento, no le pediría muchas más cosas a la vida que quedarse tal y como estaba.

—Lo estaré —afirmó.

 


	27. Wanda y Visión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda está de buen humor.

Wanda se desperezó en su cama. Miró la hora de su móvil y comprobó que todavía era temprano, pero ya no tenía más sueño y se sentía descansada, así que decidió levantarse. Abrió la ventana para airear la habitación y dio la bienvenida al frío matutino. Hacía un buen día, con el cielo despejado, y del exterior le llegaron las voces del Capitán, Bucky y Sam, que se preparaban para ir a correr como cada mañana.

Se metió en el baño para llevar a cabo su rutina diaria y al salir, ya vestida, cerró la ventana y encendió la radio, cambiando de emisora hasta que dio con una canción que le gustaba. Los pies se le empezaron a mover por propia voluntad; después le siguió la parte superior de su cuerpo, su cabeza, sus brazos, y pronto ya estaba dando saltos por toda la habitación siguiendo el ritmo de la música con gran entusiasmo.

En uno de sus giros una familiar mezcla de colores captó su atención y la hizo detenerse.

—¡Vis! —chilló, al comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de su androide, que seguía con su manía de entrar sin avisar—. ¡No me des esos sustos, hombre!

—Disculpa. Venía a preguntarte si querías ir a desayunar y al oír el alboroto he entrado a ver qué sucedía. —Visión la miraba con curiosidad, como si le pareciera una rareza humana incomprensible eso de ponerse a bailar a primera hora de la mañana.

—Baila conmigo —dijo ella. Él abrió la boca, probablemente para expresar que no le veía el sentido a la actividad, pero ella no le dio ocasión, cogiéndole de las manos y obligándole a moverse.

Visión bailaba como un robot. Literalmente. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su cuerpo, y a duras penas conseguía seguir el ritmo alocado de ella. Su cara había adquirido un rictus en el que se podía leer claramente la pregunta «¿qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?».

Wanda estalló en carcajadas. Para Vis prácticamente todo era nuevo, y a ella le encantaba enseñarle cosas, descubrir los dos juntos todo lo hermoso que podía ofrecerles el mundo, hacerle apreciar la belleza de unos seres tan imperfectos y complicados como los humanos. No siempre tenía el mismo éxito, claro, y algunas de sus propuestas terminaban siendo completos desastres, pero eso lo hacía aún más divertido.

Cayeron sobre la cama. Vis la miraba intensamente, como queriendo memorizar cada detalle de ella.

—Tus facciones son simétricamente perfectas —declaró el androide. A Wanda le hacía mucha gracia la solemnidad con la que él le soltaba siempre este tipo de comentarios.

—O también puedes decir que soy guapa —repuso ella, divertida. Él pareció considerarlo un segundo.

—Sí. Eres muy hermosa —concluyó él.

—Eso me gusta más. —Wanda rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y le besó, maravillándose, como siempre le pasaba, de lo natural que se sentía hacerlo. Vis la cogió de la cintura para estrecharla contra él; su cuerpo era duro, firme, y también cálido. No muy distinto al de un hombre de carne y hueso.

Al principio, claro que sí, se le había hecho raro. Vis no sudaba cuando hacían el amor, no se le aceleraba el corazón cuando unían sus cuerpos ni se le cortaba la respiración al tenerla cerca como sí le sucedía a ella. Pero Wanda ya se había acostumbrado a todas esas cosas, y su falta de características humanas las suplía con creces en otros aspectos. Vis era un amante increíblemente considerado, que en los momentos de intimidad dedicaba toda su concentración a darle placer a ella (él también sentía placer, habían descubierto cuando empezaron a experimentar, para deleite de los dos; aunque generalmente necesitaba estar completamente seguro de que ella estaba saciada antes de abandonarse del todo). Era muy inteligente y locuaz, podían hablar durante horas de cualquier tema y tenía un sentido del humor agudo que utilizaba cuando menos te lo esperabas; todos suponían que lo había heredado de la inteligencia artificial de Stark que le había dado su conciencia.

Vis, junto a Natasha, era quien más la había apoyado después de lo que le ocurrió a Pietro en Sokovia. Quizá porque ya de entrada estaban unidos por la gema de su frente (le había dado sus poderes a ella y la vida a él), que se sentían increíblemente cómodos el uno con el otro. Wanda admitía que al principio se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por él era más profundo que una amistad cercana. Había estado con chicos antes, pero con ninguno había llegado a sentir lo que le hacía sentir él. Pensó que a lo mejor estaba confusa, que estaba vulnerable después de perder a su hermano y necesitaba a alguien que cubriera su hueco, alguien para quien Wanda fuera siempre lo primero, y por eso le había costado tan poco aceptar que Visión cuidara de ella de aquella forma.

Así que fue a hablar con Natasha, y su amiga le reconoció que sin duda su situación era muy complicada e inusual y le aconsejó que lo mejor sería que estuviera realmente segura de lo que sentía antes de empezar nada.

—Si Pietro despertara y volviera contigo, ¿crees que ya no necesitarías a Visión a tu lado? —le preguntó. Wanda reflexionó largo y tendido sobre ello y llegó a la conclusión de que Vis no era un sustituto de su hermano. Lo quería y necesitaba a su lado de otra forma distinta a la de Pietro.

Pero claro, tampoco estaba muy segura entonces de que Visión fuera capaz de tener emociones humanas. Él la miraba de una forma muy distinta a como miraba a los demás, y ella percibía algo muy similar al afecto en él, pero de ahí al amor había un paso muy grande. ¿Era realmente posible una relación entre una humana, aunque esta fuera una mejorada, y un androide?

Una noche Vis la llevó a ver las estrellas. Contemplaron el cielo tumbados sobre una manta, con los dedos entrelazados, mientras Visión señalaba las constelaciones con la otra mano y se las mostraba a ella.

—¿Me quieres? —le preguntó ella, interrumpiendo la explicación de él sobre la constelación de Géminis y el origen de los mellizos Cástor y Pólux. Visión siguió con la mirada clavada en el firmamento.

—No estoy seguro —dijo él, al fin—. Quiero estar en todo momento contigo. Quiero saber qué se siente al tener tus labios y tus dedos sobre mi piel sintética. Te miro y pienso que, si el motivo por el que llegué a este mundo fuera para poder hacerte sonreír, entonces no podría estar más agradecido a quienes me dieron la vida. No me ocurre con nadie más. ¿Es eso el amor?

—Yo diría que sí —contestó Wanda con dificultad. Visión la miró a la cara después de eso.

—Entonces, yo diría que te quiero, Wanda —declaró él, sin más.

Aquella noche, bajo las estrellas, Visión descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba ser tocado por los labios y las manos de Wanda. Ella también descubrió muchas cosas. Sin duda, fue una gran noche para los dos.

 

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo de que estés tan risueña esta mañana?

Wanda apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

—Ningún motivo en especial, simplemente, me he despertado y me he alegrado de estar viva. —Apenas unos pocos años atrás, jamás hubiera podido llegar a imaginar lo que sería despertar por las mañanas y sentirse así. La vida le había enseñado que todo podía cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto para bien como para mal, y por eso había aprendido a disfrutar sin más de esos momentos.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Me permites sugerir que hagamos algo divertido para celebrar tu excelente estado de ánimo?

—Suena bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—¿Por qué no hacemos algo que siempre hayas querido hacer? —le propuso—. Que no implique bailar, si es posible —añadió.

Wanda le regaló una de esas amplias sonrisas que a él le gustaban tanto. 

* * *

—¿Estás seguro? —le había preguntado Tony, con expresión divertida, cuando Visión le expuso lo que necesitaba. Por supuesto, le había contestado. Era algo que le hacía ilusión a Wanda, claro que estaba seguro.

O lo estaba, entonces. Ahora, no tanto.

—¡Venga, cobardica! —gritó Wanda, sacudiendo los brazos para animarlo a entrar—. Si es muy fácil, ¡mira!

Para demostrárselo, dio una vuelta a la pista de hielo e incluso hizo algunas piruetas, primero saltando con sus patines y después alzando una de sus piernas y dando vueltas sobre sí misma. Era toda elegancia y gracilidad, como si para ella patinar fuera tan sencillo y automático como caminar. «Me encantaría ir a patinar sobre hielo», le había dicho ella en respuesta a la propuesta de él. «Hace muchísimo que no lo hago. Y siempre he querido patinar en una pista para mí sola, como en las películas». Así que Visión le había pedido a Tony si era posible que les hiciera el favor de alquilarles una por un par de horas, y por supuesto en cuestión de minutos Tony ya lo tenía todo arreglado. Wanda había chillado de alegría en cuanto llegaron y lo primero que hizo fue correr a ponerse los patines.

Visión todavía observaba el hielo, dubitativo. No debía ser tan difícil, sabía que niños pequeños patinaban sin problemas, pero, contrariamente a lo que presuponían sus compañeros, no todo se le daba bien.

Wanda patinó hacia él y extendió sus manos.

—Vamos, que yo te ayudo —le ofreció.

Visión se cogió a ella y entró a la pista. Trastabilló un poco, pero el agarre de ella era firme, y pronto se encontró a sí mismo deslizándose sobre el hielo, mira, realmente no era tan complicado.

—¡Y ahora tú solo! —exclamó ella, y le soltó de repente. De la sorpresa, a Visión se le cruzaron las piernas, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo al suelo helado. Las risas de Wanda llenaron la pista desierta.

Visión catalogaba en su mente las cosas más hermosas que descubría en este singular mundo en el que acababa de nacer; la risa de Wanda estaba en los primeros puestos. (Para ser honesto, muchas cosas relacionadas con Wanda estaban en lo más alto de la lista).

Ella se acercó a él y le ofreció su brazo. Visión no necesitaba ayuda para levantarse, los dos lo sabían, así que la cogió de la mano y tiró con fuerza. Emitiendo un gritito ahogado, Wanda cayó sobre él.

—Tramposo —le regañó ella, todavía sonriendo, sus grandes ojos todavía más brillantes que de costumbre. Todo su rostro estaba iluminado, en realidad. Visión reconoció que se trataba de eso que los humanos llamaban “tener un momento especial”. Recordó lo que Tony le había dicho que hiciera si se presentaba una ocasión así: «Si lo que Wanda quiere es sentirse como en una película romántica, confía en mí; haz eso y se derretirá de amor por ti». Y Tony sabía de esas cosas, Visión lo sabía por la información que tenía almacenada de J.A.R.V.I.S. y, bueno, en realidad no tenía más que guiarse por la forma en la que le miraba el Capitán para confirmar que sabía cómo adular a una pareja. De manera que Visión siguió las instrucciones de su amigo: se conectó a los controles informáticos de la pista de patinaje para que los focos los iluminaran directamente a ellos y después accedió al sistema de audio para que en los altavoces sonara _Kiss Me_ de la banda Sixpence None the Richer.

Wanda miró a su alrededor con expresión de sorpresa y acto seguido volvió a reír, encantada.

—Vale, con esto acabas de ganar muchos puntos —señaló ella, antes de hacer lo que decía la canción y besarle con todas sus ganas. Visión la abrazó, embriagándose de la dulzura de sus labios, de la presión de sus senos sobre el pecho de él, de sus mulsos sobre su regazo, de la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo. Era muy posible que fuera él el que se estuviera derritiendo en ese momento. Si alguna vez se sentía genuinamente vivo y olvidaba que era un ser artificial, era cuando podía estar así de cerca de ella—. Pero… —Wanda rompió el beso—, no te creas que así te vas a escaquear de patinar conmigo, caballero. Así que arriba.

Visión no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Ella volvió a cogerle de las manos y patinaron despacio durante varios minutos hasta que reparó en que empezaba a dominarlo. La siguiente vez que Wanda le soltó él ya no se volvió a caer, y pudo patinar a su lado con la suficiente soltura. Para la siguiente vez ya le enseñaría a hacer cosas más complicadas con los patines, le dijo ella. Y cualquier cosa que comportara pasar tiempo con ella le parecía bien, así que él accedió encantado.

 

—¿Crees que deberíamos buscarle pareja a Pietro? —preguntó ella un rato después. Se habían sentado en las gradas para comerse una chocolatina de la máquina expendedora (ella, vaya. Él no necesitaba comer para vivir).

—¿Tu hermano sigue prendado de Clint?

—Sí. —Wanda dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro—. Y aun sabiendo que no tiene posibilidades, está tan pillado que no se lo saca de la cabeza. Por eso he pensado que a lo mejor podríamos organizarle una cita a ciegas o algo. Tal vez si conoce a gente nueva le sea más fácil olvidarle. ¿Se te ocurre alguien que le pudiera gustar?

—¿Le has preguntado a él si se ve con ánimo de tener citas? —Como esperaba, Wanda negó con la cabeza—. En mi opinión esto debería salir de él. Sugiérele que se inscriba en una de esas aplicaciones de móvil, por ejemplo, sin presionarle. Tarde o temprano él mismo tomará la iniciativa, dale un poco más de tiempo.

Wanda frunció los labios.

—Seguramente tienes razón —admitió—, pero me entristece que lo esté pasando mal con esto, y me siento un poco culpable de estar yo tan bien contigo. —No le dejó que objetara—. Sí, sí, ya sé que no tengo ningún motivo por el que sentirme culpable, y que él es el primero en alegrarse por mí, pero durante muchos años hemos sido él y yo solos contra el mundo, y como últimamente he pensado mucho en el futuro, pues me preocupo y quiero lo mejor para él, es normal, ¿no?

—Tu hermano estará bien, Wanda —le aseguró él—. Es muy joven, y un… ¿Cómo se dice? Un buen partido. Y objetivamente muy apuesto. No le costará encontrar a alguien.

—Eso espero. Solo quiero verlo feliz, eso es todo. —Wanda cruzó las manos y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Wanda? ¿Has dicho que has estado pensando en el futuro?

—Oh. —Por la cara que puso, lo había mencionado sin querer—. Lo normal, supongo. Cosas que me gustaría hacer y todo eso. Todavía no he decidido nada. —Visión aguardó en silencio a que ella continuara, si es que quería compartirlo con él. Wanda cogió el envoltorio de la chocolatina, lo arrugó entre sus manos, y le explicó sus planes. Él la escuchó con atención—. Así que, ¿qué te parece? —le preguntó ella en cuanto hubo terminado. Por lo ilusionada que se mostró, Visión supo que realmente había pensado mucho en ello.

—Suena maravilloso, Wanda. Me parece una elección muy acertada por tu parte. ¿Hablarás de ello con Tony? Te convendría hacerlo.

—Sí… —dijo, no del todo convencida—. Sí, supongo que sí.

* * *

Stark estaba fuera, jugando con su perrito. Sonrió calurosamente al verla. Gladstone corrió hacia ella y Wanda se agachó para acariciarlo.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —le preguntó a Stark, poniéndose en pie. Este tiró un palo para que Gladstone corriera a buscarlo.

—Sí, claro. Ya me dijo Visión que os lo pasasteis bien en vuestra cita del otro día, ¿no?

—Estuvo muy bien, gracias por alquilarnos la pista de patinaje. Um… —Wanda vaciló. Puede que tanto su hermano como ella tuvieran una relación cordial con Stark e incluso hubieran llegado a apreciarlo, pero no es que interactuara con él a solas muy a menudo y por eso estaba un poco nerviosa—. ¿Te acuerdas de que en una ocasión me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por compensarme y de que, si alguna vez necesitaba algo, lo que fuera, que te lo pidiera?

Stark levantó una ceja.

—¿Sí? —Gladstone volvió con el palito. Stark se lo cogió de la boca y volvió a lanzarlo.

—Pues necesito algo. Un favor. —Cogió aire—. Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas y eso me ha llevado a pensar en cómo me gustaría verme de aquí a unos años, y bueno… El resumen es que me gustaría volver a estudiar.

—Oh. Eso es fantástico —dijo él—. ¿Y ya sabes qué te gustaría cursar?

—Sí. Quiero estudiar psicología. Me gustaría especializarme en psicología infantil —repuso. Stark asintió—. Me encanta mi trabajo, no me malinterpretes —añadió—. No me siento orgullosa de la manera en la que obtuve mis poderes, pero estoy contenta de tener ahora la oportunidad de utilizarlos para hacer algo bueno. El tema es que, después de lo que pasó con aquellos niños, me di cuenta de que lo que hago no es suficiente. Que nuestro trabajo no debería terminar una vez detenemos al villano de turno. Esas cosas siempre dejan secuelas en las víctimas, y me gustaría ayudarles con eso también, especialmente cuando se trata de niños desfavorecidos. Y por eso. Por eso quiero hacerlo. Um. No sé si me he explicado del todo bien.

Gladstone ya se había cansado del palo y ahora roía una galleta a los pies de su dueño.

—Perfectamente. Te pega muchísimo —dijo Stark, con una expresión que bien podría ser de orgullo. A Wanda le incomodó un poco lo mucho que eso le agradó—. Estoy seguro de que se te dará maravillosamente.

—Gracias —contestó ella algo tímidamente—. Y sé que en este país los estudios universitarios cuestan mucho dinero, pero pienso devolvértelo, ¿vale?

—No digas tonterías, Wanda. —Stark se mostró ofendido—. Las becas de la Fundación Stark existen precisamente para ayudar a alumnos que no tienen los medios necesarios para completar sus estudios, tú no tienes que pagar nada.

—Te lo agradezco, pero de todas formas quiero devolvértelo. Al menos una parte —insistió, con firmeza. Stark sacudió la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, ya perfilaremos los detalles. No hace falta que te diga que tienes todo mi apoyo.

—Gracias otra vez. —Wanda carraspeó. Pensó que lo mejor sería terminar ya la conversación antes de que le entraran ganas de hacer algo que no tocaba, como abrazar a Stark—. Vamos hablando, entonces.

Se despidió de él con la mano y entró en casa, respirando más tranquila.

Se encontró a Pietro, que volvía del gimnasio.

—Te veo contenta. ¿Alguna buena noticia?

—Vengo de hablar con Stark, de mis planes para ir a la universidad. —Le explicó a su hermano la conversación que acababan de mantener.

—Qué bien que te ayude. Me alegro mucho, hermanita. —El móvil de él emitió un pitido. Pietro se lo sacó del bolsillo, leyó el mensaje que había recibido, y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ella, intrigada, al tiempo que Pietro escribía velozmente la contestación.

—¿Hm? —Se volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo y reparó en la cara expectante de su hermana—. Oh, nadie en especial. —Wanda le instó a que elaborara más—. Uh, bueno, te hice caso y me apunté a una aplicación de esas y estoy hablando con algunas personas… Pero solo eso, hablar, ¿eh? Tampoco te pienses que voy a encontrar ahí al amor de mi vida ni nada por el estilo.

Sin ocultar su alegría, Wanda le cogió del brazo, se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla y le pidió a su hermano todos los detalles.


	28. Tony y Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo le pasa a Steve.

—Tony… ¿Por qué no te vienes ya a la cama?

Tony no había advertido la presencia de Steve en el taller hasta que sintió sus brazos rodearle por detrás y su barbilla posarse en su hombro. Se refregó los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las tres de la mañana. Sabes que detesto despertarme en plena madrugada y que no estés en la cama conmigo.

Tony se recostó en el cuerpo de Steve, todavía cálido por el sueño, y se dio cuenta entonces de lo realmente cansado que estaba.

—Mmm. Perdona. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

Steve apartó el contenido de la mesa con una mano, dio la vuelta a Tony, lo cogió de la cintura y lo aupó para sentarle en ella. Tony cerró los ojos y Steve, entre sus piernas, le besó suavemente los párpados.

—Estás agotado… Mira qué ojeras tienes. No me gusta cuando te fuerzas tanto…

—Ahora es cuando te das cuenta de que te vas a casar con un adicto al trabajo que cada dos por tres se olvida de que tiene que irse a dormir —musitó Tony, con tanto sueño que apenas podía mantener ya los ojos abiertos.

—Ya, bueno. Tú también aguantas mis manías.

—Uy, sí. Es todo un sacrificio soportarte.

—Además… —Steve se humedeció el pulgar y se lo pasó por la mejilla. Debía haberse manchado sin darse cuenta—. Si no fuera por esta manía tuya de trabajar hasta las tantas a lo mejor no estaríamos aquí ahora. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero lo que más me gustaba de nuestras conversaciones telefónicas nocturnas era que tu voz suena particularmente sexy a estas horas de la madrugada.

—Mira que eres rarito a veces —le dijo Tony, con una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios.

—Soy _tu_ rarito, que no se te olvide. —Steve le besó en la frente—. Bueno, ¿te vienes ya a la cama conmigo o me vas a dejar abandonado toda la noche?

El mero hecho de pensar en tener que caminar hasta su habitación hizo que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Tony se esfumaran.

—No puedo. Exhausto —murmuró, tratando de decidir si valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo de ir hasta el sofá del rincón o directamente se echaba a dormir en la mesa de trabajo.

—No me dejas otra opción, entonces —oyó que decía Steve. Este le cogió de los brazos y se los pasó por detrás del cuello; Tony se aferró a él automáticamente. Steve le rodeó la cintura para levantarlo y después se cargó el peso de Tony en sus brazos y se puso en marcha rumbo a su habitación. Sí, desde luego, mejor alternativa que la de echarse la siesta en su mesa.

—Qué fuertote estás, cariño mío. Si no estuviera tan cansado esto me estaría poniendo cosa mala —murmuró apreciativamente Tony en el cuello de su chico. Steve rio.

—Me alegro de que te guste, porque en nuestra noche de bodas tengo toda la intención de cogerte en brazos para cruzar el umbral de la habitación.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y lo decides así, sin consultármelo ni nada?

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me dijo que iba a hacer realidad todos mis deseos.

—Hay que ver cómo te aprovechas de mi buena voluntad. Suerte tienes que esté tan loco por ti que te lo consienta todo.

—Eso no te lo discuto, Tony. Lo de tener suerte, digo —fue lo último que le oyó decir. Tony se quedó dormido mucho antes de llegar a su cama. 

* * *

Algo no marchaba bien.

Tony volvió a casa después de dos días en L.A. ocupándose de asuntos varios de I.S. y se encontró con que Steve estaba en la enfermería.

«No ha sido nada» y «Estoy bien, no te preocupes», le aseguró Steve en cuanto Tony le preguntó qué había pasado. Estaban siguiendo la pista de un posible resurgimiento de A.I.M. (lo habían hablado antes de que Tony se marchara) y habían dado con un laboratorio clandestino en el que no se estaba cociendo nada bueno. Al parecer, el protocolo a seguir de estos en caso de ser descubiertos era destruirlo todo para no dejar pruebas, y Steve era el que se encontraba más cerca cuando se produjo la explosión. «Pero me protegí con el escudo y solo tengo algunos rasguños que se curarán enseguida», le dijo. Y había superado la revisión médica, así que en ese momento Tony no le dio mayor importancia. Volver un poco magullado de una misión era el pan de cada día en su trabajo, así que Tony se alegró sin más de que no hubiera sido nada más grave.

 

Sin embargo, empezó a sentirse algo intranquilo esa noche, durante la cena, cuando Steve apartó el plato después de probar únicamente un par de bocados de su comida.

—No tengo apetito —declaró. Todos los presentes en la mesa se quedaron mudos y varios pares de ojos se clavaron en él.

—No tienes apetito —repitió Tony, perplejo. Si alguien tenía hambre prácticamente a todas horas y comía por tres, ese era don-metabolismo-avanzado-Steve-Rogers (y sí, eso también se aplicaba a Pietro y Bucky; Tony se gastaba mucho dinero en alimentar a esos chicos). Era la primera vez que le oía decir que no quería comer.

Steve hizo caso omiso del alucine de sus compañeros y se levantó a coger un yogur de la nevera.

—Me parece que me retiro ya por esta noche. Ha sido un día muy largo. —Hizo un gesto de disculpa con la mano. Abrió el cajón de los cubiertos para coger una cuchara y se acercó a besar a Tony en la sien—. No te acuestes muy tarde, ¿vale? —le pidió, antes de desearles las buenas noches al resto e irse.

El asombro general tardó en disiparse. Tony les preguntó a Nat y a Sam si había pasado algo más en la misión y estos le aseguraron que no, que era tal cual se lo había contado Steve.

Tony también se retiró a su habitación en cuanto terminó de cenar. Steve estaba metido en la cama, viendo la tele, con Gladstone en su regazo. Sonrió al verle entrar. Tony miró el yogur, encima de la mesita. Steve solo se había comido la mitad.

Tony se desvistió y se puso el pijama en silencio, observando a su chico. Steve estaba viendo una comedia y reía animadamente con los chistes. A primera vista no se apreciaba nada fuera de lo normal, quitando lo de su desgana para comer, pero esa sensación de intranquilidad no hacía más que crecer en su estómago. Tony advirtió que los rasguños en su cara que había traído después de la explosión seguían ahí tal cual. A esas horas ya deberían haber empezado a desvanecerse.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó, metiéndose en la cama.

—Estoy bien. Más que bien, ahora que ya estás de vuelta. Ven.

Tony bajó a Gladstone de la cama y aceptó la invitación de buen grado. Se besaron tranquilamente durante varios minutos; Tony empezó a relajarse, si bien al acariciar la piel de Steve de debajo de su camiseta le pareció que estaba algo caliente.

—¿Qué te apetece que hagamos esta noche? —le preguntó al oído a Steve de forma seductora, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Aunque solo había estado un par de días fuera, necesitaba ya su ración de supersoldado.

—¿Te importa si lo dejamos para mañana? Estoy un poco cansado —fue la inesperada respuesta de Steve, porque hasta ese momento a Tony le había dado la impresión de que estaba más que dispuesto. Steve había puesto la misma cara de saberle mal que durante la cena, cuando les había dicho que se acostaba temprano.

Más preocupado que decepcionado, Tony le dijo que por supuesto que no le importaba, y Steve continuó viendo la tele otro rato hasta quedarse dormido. A Tony le costó conciliar el sueño aquella noche. ¿Primero Steve rechazaba comida y luego sexo? Definitivamente algo no iba bien. Intentó tranquilizarse, se dijo que no pasaba nada, que era plausible que todo se debiera al cansancio; aunque fuera un supersoldado no dejaba de ser humano, y hasta Capitán América necesitaba recuperarse después de situaciones así. Seguro que después de una buena noche de sueño se levantaría como una rosa y con energías renovadas, como siempre.

De todas formas, si por la mañana seguía raro, Tony le insistiría para hacerse un chequeo médico más exhaustivo y así saldrían definitivamente de dudas. Con ese pensamiento, él también se durmió.

 

Le despertaron unos golpes en la puerta. Miró el reloj y eran casi las ocho; Steve todavía estaba en la cama. Tony se levantó a abrir y al otro lado de la puerta se encontró a Bucky y a Sam, vestidos con su atuendo para ir a correr.

—¿Está aquí Steve? Llevamos un buen rato esperándole —comentó Bucky. Tony se apartó y sus amigos pusieron la misma cara de desconcierto al entrar en la habitación y ver que Steve todavía estaba durmiendo. Frunciendo el ceño, Tony se acercó a su prometido y lo sacudió para despertarlo. Steve murmuró algo incomprensible y se tumbó boca abajo, hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

—Eh… ¿Son imaginaciones mías o Steve está como… desinflado? —señaló Sam.

Tony empujó a Steve para ponerlo de espaldas y los tres se lo quedaron mirando boquiabiertos.

—Es verdad… Ha perdido masa muscular… —farfulló Bucky.  Y no solo eso. Steve hacía muy mala cara, estaba pálido y sudado y respiraba con dificultad. Tony le puso una mano en la frente y Steve emitió un quejido.

—Está… está ardiendo —musitó Tony.

—Pero eso es imposible, ¿no? —Sam sonaba alarmado.

—Id a buscar a Bruce. Ahora —les ordenó Tony, agitado.

Definitivamente algo iba muy, muy mal.

* * *

Esperaron los tres con impaciencia fuera de la enfermería mientras Bruce examinaba a Steve. Estaban todos tan en shock de verle enfermo, algo que como bien había dicho Sam se suponía que era imposible, que no sabían ni qué decirse los unos a los otros, así que habían preferido guardar silencio hasta saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Tony, de los nervios, estaba ya a punto de entrar y demandar algún tipo de información cuando por fin Bruce salió. Por la cara que traía, no eran buenas noticias.

—No se trata de una gripe, ¿no? —dijo Tony. Bruce le indicó con un gesto que sería mejor que hablaran a solas, así que se alejaron unos pasos—. ¿Es por la explosión de ayer? —le preguntó. Bruce asintió.

—En aquel laboratorio estaban desarrollando algún tipo de droga nueva que entró en el organismo de Steve al producirse la explosión, de ahí sus síntomas —le explicó.

—Pensaba que el cuerpo de Steve estaba inmunizado ante toda clase de sustancias. Qué hay que hacer entonces, ¿esperar a que se le pasen los efectos?

—No es tan sencillo. Como dices generalmente ningún veneno o droga afecta a Steve porque su sangre los metaboliza tan rápido que no les da tiempo, pero en este caso, no sé si porque ya la estaban diseñando precisamente con este objetivo o por pura casualidad, la sustancia ha tenido un efecto adverso al entrar en contacto con el suero y está revertiendo algunos de los efectos de este. Por eso Steve está perdiendo masa muscular y por eso tiene fiebre y se encuentra mal, porque la droga está contrarrestando los beneficios que hasta ahora le ha estado aportando el suero.

Genial. Absolutamente genial.

—Dime que tiene solución —le pidió, tratando de no perder la compostura.

—Probablemente, analizando su sangre podría dar con un antídoto para anular los efectos nocivos de la droga. —Bruce no sonaba del todo convencido.

—¿Pero?

—No sé cuánto me va a llevar hacerlo, y viendo la rapidez con la que Steve está empeorando, no quiero arriesgarme a no llegar a tiempo.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—Creo que por ahora la mejor solución es limpiarle la sangre para eliminar las toxinas que le están atacando.

—¿Y así no eliminarías también el suero? —Tony no lo veía demasiado claro.

—En realidad no. Aunque parezca que el suero actúa como un anabolizante a lo bestia, se asemejaría más bien a un virus que, en conjunto con la radiación, alteró a Steve a nivel químico y genético, ya que de otra forma sus efectos hubieran sido únicamente temporales. Hace mucho que su cuerpo asimiló el suero de tal forma que no es que corra específicamente por sus venas, sino que forma parte de todo su organismo. Esta droga tiene el potencial de revertir ese proceso, al menos parcialmente, por lo que, si la eliminamos de su sangre a tiempo, evitaremos que su cuerpo la asimile como hizo con el suero. Debería funcionar.

Tony se pasó la mano por la boca y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Debería? ¿No estás seguro? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si no funciona, que Steve vuelva a ser como antes del experimento? —No sabía cómo se lo tomaría Steve si se daba esa circunstancia, imaginaba que no muy bien, pero Tony podría vivir con ello. Sin embargo, pudo ver que a Bruce le dolía tener que contestarle esa pregunta.

—Creo que ese sería el mejor de los casos, Tony —le dijo, con pesar.

—Joder. —Tony tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Estaba empezando a marearse—. Menuda mierda, Bruce. ¿No podemos tener ni un maldito respiro o qué? He debido de ser un auténtico hijo de perra en otra vida para que no dejen de pasar estas cosas. —O en esta misma vida, pensó. No sé había portado muy bien en esta vida y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Bruce le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tony, no nos pongamos en lo peor todavía. Primero hagamos esto y si no funciona ya buscaremos otra solución, pero tengo confianza en que sí lo hará. Si me das tu permiso empezamos ahora mismo.

Tony casi añoró aquellos tiempos en los que utilizaba las fiestas y el alcohol para ahogar sus penas y desensibilizarse de todo; lidiar con los problemas sobrio era mucho más difícil.

—Sí, claro, adelante —le dijo. Bruce le apretó el hombro—. Bruce… —lo llamó, antes de que volviera a entrar en la enfermería—. Sálvalo, por favor te lo pido. —La voz le salió suplicante, desesperada. No le importó.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos —le aseguró su amigo.

Tony se frotó los ojos, respiró hondo. Realmente tenía ganas de gritar o de ponerse la armadura y empezar a disparar a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, pero se obligó a mantener la calma y se dirigió hacia donde le esperaban Bucky y Sam, con sendas expresiones de preocupación, para explicárselo todo. Les pidió que ellos se encargaran de informar al resto y estos le dijeron que no se preocupara, que él se quedara con Steve que ellos se encargarían de todo. También le prometieron que cuidarían a Gladstone en su ausencia.

Antes de marcharse, Bucky le abrazó fuerte. Tony podía ver que estaba tan asustado como lo estaba él mismo. Le frotó la espalda comprensivamente.

—Saldrá de esta. Es Steve, ¿no? —lo dijo más para sí mismo que para Bucky, pero para el caso era lo mismo. Steve siempre salía adelante. No tenía ningún sentido que hubiera sobrevivido a algo tan espantoso como el secuestro y lavado de cerebro de HYDRA y hubiera luchado tanto para poder volver con Tony para que luego no fuera capaz de superar algo así.

 

Doce horas después, con Steve todavía enchufado a la máquina de diálisis, Tony se sentía un poco más optimista; las heridas de la cara le parecía que ya estaban mejor, había recuperado un poco de color, ya no estaba tan caliente como antes y no había perdido ya más músculo.

Steve había pasado casi todo el tiempo dormitando, y las pocas veces que se había despertado estaba en un estado febril, al borde del delirio. Tony no se separó de él ni un minuto, se sentó en una silla a su lado y le cogió de la mano para que supiera que estaba ahí. Era un proceso lento y tedioso, y Tony no podía esperar a que terminara, pero a cada minuto que pasaba Steve estaba más cerca de curarse, y eso es lo único en lo que pensaba.

Bruce apareció con un sándwich y un refresco para Tony, que no había comido nada desde la cena de la noche anterior. Examinó a Steve mientras Tony devoraba la comida.

—Tiene mucho mejor aspecto —confirmó—. Unas horas más y estoy seguro de que Steve volverá a estar en plena forma.

—Esperemos. —Tony se bebió el refresco, sintiéndose algo mejor ahora que ya no tenía el estómago vacío.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —le preguntó Bruce.

—No muy bien —confesó, riendo cansadamente—. Contando los minutos para que todo esto termine y Steve se vuelva a poner bien. Dime una cosa, Bruce. ¿Alguna vez piensas que tu vida antes de conocernos era mucho más simple? ¿Que cuando estabas por tu cuenta solo tenías que preocuparte por ti mismo y por poco más?

Bruce lo meditó un momento.

—Era más fácil, sí —repuso. Tony no estaba seguro de si esa era la respuesta que esperaba—. También mucho más solitaria. Y triste. Era más sobrevivir que vivir, la verdad.

Tony miró a Steve, le acarició la mano con el pulgar. Sí, Bruce tenía razón. Cuando te escudabas del resto del mundo te protegías del dolor, del abandono, de la pérdida, pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco dejabas entrar a las cosas buenas que hacían que la vida valiera la pena. Y Tony sería capaz de soportar todo el sufrimiento que la vida se empeñara en mandarle a cambio de recibir una única sonrisa de Steve, uno solo de sus besos. Una vida junto a Steve compensaba todo lo demás.

—Ya no concibo la vida sin él —susurró. Bruce le sonrió.

—Lo sé. —Le dio una palmada en el hombro—. ¿Quieres descansar un poco? Bucky, Nat y Sam se han ofrecido a hacer compañía a Steve si necesitas tomarte un respiro.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Diles que se lo agradezco, pero voy a quedarme con él hasta que esto acabe.

—Ok. Me paso más tarde para ver cómo sigue, ¿vale? Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

—Sí. Gracias, Bruce. —Con otra sonrisa de ánimo, Bruce los dejó a solas. Tony giró los hombros. Después de tantas horas plantado en esa silla estaba agarrotadísimo. Ignorando su incomodidad, fue a coger el StarkPad para trabajar un poco cuando los dedos de Steve hicieron presión en su mano.

—¿Tony? —Para su alivio, esta vez Steve estaba despierto y alerta, aunque, lógicamente, confuso.

—Hola, corazón. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Tony se levantó a por un vaso de agua fría y le ayudó a bebérselo.

—Débil… —contestó Steve. Tenía la voz ronca—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería?

Tony volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Steve y le explicó brevemente lo sucedido. Lo hizo con calma y mostrándose optimista, haciéndole ver que ya estaba mucho mejor que unas horas atrás y que todo parecía indicar que tal y como había señalado Bruce la diálisis estaba funcionando. Aun así, no pudo evitar que Steve se preocupara al mencionarle la posibilidad de que perdiera los efectos del suero.

—Me parece que tendremos que llamar a tu sastre para que me vuelva a tomar las medidas. Ya no me va a valer el traje para la boda —bromeó Steve, a medias.

—Qué dices. Unos días en el gimnasio y ya estarás como siempre —le aseguró Tony.

—¿Te casarás conmigo, aunque vuelva a ser como antes?

—No. Si no pareces un modelo de calzoncillos ya no te quiero.

—Te gusta mi físico…

—Ajá. Todo el mundo sabe que tú solo estás conmigo por mi dinero y que yo solo estoy contigo por tu cuerpo. Pero no te preocupes, con lo que me ha costado recuperar mi imagen pública, dejarte ahora haría añicos todos mis progresos, así que me casaré contigo de todas formas para mantener las apariencias.

Steve sonrió lánguidamente.

—¿Aunque ya no pueda cogerte en brazos en la noche de bodas?

—Fiu. —Tony simuló que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano—. Es un alivio saber que mi masculinidad quedará intacta. Te llevaré yo en brazos a ti, pues. ¿No te gustaría eso?

Steve puso cara de estar imaginándoselo.

—Estaría bien… —dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y en el hotel tendrán piscina para niños, así que no te perderás nada. Hasta te podemos poner unos manguitos para ir sobre seguro.

—Qué idiota eres. —La risa de Steve era música para los oídos de Tony.

—Sabes que te voy a querer seas del tamaño que seas, ¿no?

—Ya lo sé. Pero espero poder quedarme como estoy porque te volverías un creído insufrible si ahora fueras tú el más alto y musculoso de los dos. No te cabría el ego por la puerta.

—Toda la razón. Me estaría metiendo contigo a todas horas, de hecho, he aprovechado todo este tiempo para prepararme un montón de chistes de bajitos, solo por si acaso. Así que ya le puedes ir dando las gracias a Bruce por evitarte esa tortura.

—Le enviaré una cesta de frutas —dijo Steve con una sonrisa, visiblemente más tranquilo.

—No me vuelvas a dar un susto así, ¿me oyes? —le pidió. La voz estuvo a punto de rompérsele. Lentamente, Steve movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Tú tampoco te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, Stark —le prometió.

—Más te vale. —Tony le besó la mano—. Más te vale. 

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nadie diría que Steve había estado gravemente enfermo apenas unas horas atrás. Sus mejillas volvían a estar sonrosadas y saludables, había recuperado todo el músculo perdido, la fiebre había desaparecido completamente y lo primero que hizo al salir de la enfermería fue ir derecho a la cocina a prepararse un señor desayuno.

Tony, Bucky, Nat y Sam no pudieron dejar de mirarlo fascinados mientras Steve tragaba beicon, salchichas, huevos, tostadas y tortitas a una velocidad de vértigo.

—Esto ya es otra cosa —comentó Nat, contenta como los demás de ver que Steve se había recuperado del todo. Bruce le había confirmado a Tony que ya no había ni rastro de droga en su sistema, que no le quedarían efectos adversos, y que de todas formas trabajaría en el antídoto en caso de que no hubiera sido algo accidental y A.I.M. realmente hubiera desarrollado un arma contra supersoldados.

Tony le pidió a FRIDAY que le recordara cuando se acercara el cumpleaños de Bruce que le tocaba ser extra generoso con él.

—¿Te ves con fuerzas para venirte a correr con nosotros? —le preguntaron a Steve Sam y Bucky en cuanto se terminó su abundante comida. Steve rechazó su invitación.

—Mañana sin falta —les prometió.

—¿Todavía estás cansado? —le preguntó Tony después, cuando sus amigos se habían ido y les habían dejado solos, acariciándole uno de sus bíceps.

—No exactamente. Es más bien que tenía en mente practicar otro tipo de ejercicio —repuso Steve, sonriendo de forma traviesa.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Tony levantó las cejas, interesado. A Steve le habían vuelto todos sus apetitos, al parecer—. ¿Qué clase de ejercicio tienes en mente?

Lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando sin ningún tipo de preaviso Steve le cogió en brazos.

—Pensaba que deberíamos practicar para la noche de bodas. Ya sabes, para que todo salga a la perfección.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, porque has estado enfermo y te tengo lástima, que si no…

Steve le besó y Tony olvidó todas sus protestas.


	29. Natasha y Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cita doble.

Dormir toda la noche del tirón y sin pesadillas era fantástico; despertar de una buena noche con la mujer de sus sueños desnuda a su lado lo era todavía más.

Bucky aspiró el aroma de los cabellos rojos de Natasha antes de apartarle el pelo para besarle la nuca con delicadeza. Después dejó caer una lluvia de besos en sus hombros hasta que ella ronroneó como un gatito y se despertó del todo.

—Buenos días —murmuró ella, dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él. La voz de Natasha de por sí ya la parecía muy sexy, pero le gustaba todavía más justo al despertar, como en aquel momento.

—Buenos son —afirmó él, y ella le regaló una sonrisa.

Natasha levantó la mano y Bucky hizo lo mismo, pegando su palma metálica a la de ella. Manos de asesino, pensó. Aquellas mismas manos que apenas unas horas atrás habían recorrido y venerado el cuerpo del otro no hacía tanto tiempo que aún estaban sesgando vidas de forma injusta y cruel. Si Bucky cerraba los ojos, sabía que en aquel mismo instante podría conjurar sin ninguna dificultad las caras de todas y cada una de sus víctimas, recuerdos por desgracia mucho más frescos y vívidos que los de su vida anterior en Brooklyn, con su familia y Steve. Y no necesitaba preguntarle a Natasha para saber que a ella le pasaba algo muy parecido. Esa era una de las cosas que más adoraba de estar con ella, que sin necesidad de palabras los dos podían comunicarle al otro cuándo habían caído presa de sus recuerdos más sombríos, y también sin palabras eran capaces de ofrecer consuelo al otro, de tender su mano y ofrecer una salida que les ayudara a escapar, al menos temporalmente, de las tinieblas en las que todavía se sumergían más a menudo de lo que a ambos les gustaría.

—Podría pasarme el día en la cama contigo —dijo Natasha de forma perezosa, y ahora los dedos de ella acariciaron el mentón de él, trazaron el vello de su mejilla. Bucky se inclinó y le dio un beso casto en los labios, los mismos labios que la noche anterior habían incendiado cada centímetro de su ser.

Ahora también sentía fuego bajo su piel, en el pecho, la garganta, la lengua, por las palabras que deseaba pronunciar. Deseaba decirle que quería despertarse todas las mañanas así, con ella entre sus brazos, durante el resto de sus vidas. Quería decirle que Sam le había pillado haciendo una recopilación de canciones románticas que le recordaban a ella (Bucky esperó a que se le pasara el ataque de risa y a que terminara con sus chistes para pedirle recomendaciones, porque otra cosa no, pero Sam tenía muy buen gusto musical). Quería decirle que desde que la había conocido el mundo parecía más brillante, los colores más intensos, el aire más puro. Sí, se había vuelto un cursi de un tiempo a esta parte, y le daba igual.

Recordó que una vez Steve le había confesado que no se veía capaz de resentir al destino por todas las cosas horribles que le habían pasado en la vida porque gracias a eso había podido encontrarse con Tony. Le admitió que le hacía sentir un poco culpable, porque para llegar a ese punto muchas personas buenas habían sufrido por el camino (Bucky el primero de todos), pero que no podía evitarlo.

Ahora Bucky no solo lo entendía perfectamente, sino que compartía cien por cien el sentimiento.

Por encima de todo quería decirle lo enamorado que estaba de ella, pero no se atrevía por si era demasiado pronto y lo que menos quería era asustarla. Hasta entonces les había ido muy bien ir despacio, y lo mejor sería seguir así. No tenían prisa.

Tal vez ella ya lo supiera, de todas formas, como sabía todo lo demás.

Para resistir la tentación de hablar la tumbó de espaldas, bajó por su cuerpo, le acarició el interior de los muslos con sus labios y su vello facial.

—James… —susurró ella, expectante. Eso no es lo que quería Bucky. Quería oírla gritar su nombre a pleno pulmón, quería que se derritiera bajo sus manos y su boca.

Se colocó las piernas de Natasha sobre los hombros y bebió y bebió hasta que ella se retorció de éxtasis.

 

Un rato después, dejando a Nat en la ducha, Bucky salió de su habitación justo cuando Tony salía de la suya. Por la expresión satisfecha que lucía, Bucky sospechaba que su despertar había sido tan placentero como el suyo.

—Buenos días, Bucks —le saludó, arrastrando las palabras. Estaba claro que le hacía falta un café para acabar de activarse del todo. Bucky le acompañó hasta la cocina y él también se sirvió uno.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro de placer después de beberse la primera taza.

—Esto es vida —exclamó, de buen humor—. Y fuera el sol brilla, los pajaritos cantan.  ¿Sabías que la primavera la sangre altera?

—Si tú lo dices… —Bucky se llevó la taza a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa. Ya quedaba poquito para la boda y todos podían notar lo impacientes que estaban tanto Steve como Tony por darse el sí quiero. Sus amigos tenían muchas ganas de que llegara el día, principalmente porque les apetecía mucho eso de pasar una semana de vacaciones en Hawái, pero también porque esperaban que cuando por fin se casaran desaparecería esa especie de tensión que había en el aire, ese temor arraigado y casi infundado de que iba a pasar algo terrible en cualquier momento.

—¿Haces algo este fin de semana? —le preguntó Tony.

Bucky se lo pensó.

—Diría que no. —Le pegó otro sorbo a su café.

—¡Vayámonos de escapadita romántica! —le soltó Tony con un entusiasmo exagerado. Bucky estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Tragó como pudo y tosió sorprendido.

—Uh… ¿qué?

—Podemos reservar un hotel así rústico de esos tan encantadores, uno con jacuzzi en la habitación, te gusta todo el rollo ese del spa, ¿no? —siguió su amigo, como si nada. A Bucky la cabeza le estaba empezando a dar vueltas.

—A ver que me aclare. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres irte de escapada romántica conmigo? —Una cosa es que se lo pasara genial en compañía de Tony, pero esto ya era demasiado. Compartir un jacuzzi con Tony Stark no entraba precisamente en sus planes más inmediatos.

Tony lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Qué dices? Claro que no. ¿Qué diablos te estás imaginando? Me refería a ir los cuatro, tú con tu churri y yo con el mío —le aclaró.

—Ah. —Eso tenía mucho más sentido. Y Steve le había dicho en más de una ocasión que le hacía ilusión tener una cita doble ahora que por fin tenía una pareja en condiciones—. Sí, claro, suena bien.

—Genial. Háblalo con Nat y si a ella le apetece hago las reservas, ¿ok?

Nat alzó las cejas en cuanto se lo contó.

—Por mí ningún problema, pero, ¿te das cuenta de que eres el niño mimado de Tony?

—No es verdad —protestó Bucky.

—Asúmelo. Eres su favorito —se mofó ella. Lo estaba haciendo para chincharle.

—Ese es Steve.

 _—Después_ de Steve, obviamente.

—Que no. Pepper. Rhodey. Bruce. Yo no siquiera estoy en el top tres.

—Pobrecito. —Natasha le besó en la nariz—. Definitivamente estás en mi top tres —le dijo, y salió de la habitación. Bucky, probablemente sonriendo como un bobo, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Te refieres a que soy el primero, ¿no? —le preguntó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta—. Soy tu favorito, ¿verdad?

Natasha giró sobre sus talones y le sacó la lengua como respuesta. 

* * *

El destino que había escogido Tony era Hot Springs, en Arkansas. Dejaron a Rhodey y a Sam a cargo del equipo y a Gladstone al cuidado de Pietro y los cuatro partieron el viernes por la tarde en el avión privado de Stark.

Aunque lo disimulaba a la perfección, Natasha admitía sentirse un poco nerviosa: era su primer viaje como pareja con James. Hasta entonces habían tenido varias citas (salían cuando podían, intentaban hacerlo al menos un par o tres de veces al mes, iban a cenar, al cine, al bar a tomar algo o a la bolera), y vale que esto fuera únicamente un fin de semana y que no iban solos, pero no dejaba de ser un paso más en su relación. Confiaba en que sería una buena experiencia para los dos.

Se olvidó de sus nervios, eso sí, en cuanto pusieron los pies en la habitación del hotel. Natasha había medio esperado algo opulento y exageradamente grande, pero no era así en absoluto. Era una habitación recogida y muy coqueta, con muebles de madera, paredes de color claro y un ambiente decididamente acogedor. En la mesita de noche habían dejado una bandeja con una botella de champán en un cubo con hielo, dos copas, una tarrina con fresas, una bolsita de bombones y una rosa fresca.

Pero lo mejor de todo eran las vistas. Mientras James inspeccionaba el baño para confirmar que tenían bañera de hidromasaje, Natasha abrió la puerta que daba a la terraza, al salir comprobando que era compartida con la habitación contigua que ocupaban Steve y Tony, y se deleitó con lo que vio. Estaban justo delante del lago Hamilton, y ya empezaba a atardecer así que el agua se estaba tiñendo poco a poco de un hermoso color naranja. Natasha aspiró, disfrutando del olor a naturaleza y a paz.

Oyó un pop y al momento James emergió en la terraza con las dos copas llenas de champán, alcanzándole una a ella.

—Por nuestra primera escapada romántica —brindó él. Entrechocaron las copas, entrecruzaron los brazos y bebieron. Después James dejó las copas en la mesita de madera y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo para hacer una foto—. Creo que una ocasión así merece ser inmortalizada —añadió.

La foto, con el atardecer y el lago de fondo, había quedado muy bonita. Natasha decidió que la imprimiría, la enmarcaría y la pondría en su habitación. No tenía muchas fotos personales en ella, las que tenía eran casi todas con Clint y su familia, así que pensó que, ya que por fin tenía un hogar permanente, iba siendo hora de empezar a añadir recuerdos nuevos. Después se harían otra foto con Tony y Steve, decidió también.

—¿Está la bañera a tu gusto? —le preguntó a James.

—A falta de probarla, yo diría que sí —contestó.

—A falta de probarla, la cama parece muy cómoda —dijo ella con su cara más inocente. James sonrió juguetonamente.

—¿A qué hora ha dicho Tony que bajáramos a cenar?

—En media hora. Para que nos diera tiempo a instalarnos.

—Habrá que probarla entonces. No vaya a ser que esté dura como una piedra y luego tengamos que pedir un cambio de habitación.

—Buena idea —convino Natasha, y empujó a James hasta el lecho.

 

Ya por la noche, después de comprobar que la cama era tan confortable como aparentaba (lo comprobaron dos veces, una antes y otra después de cenar, para asegurarse bien) y que la bañera funcionaba como tocaba, se pusieron cada uno un albornoz y se comieron las fresas y los bombones mientras veían distraídamente una película en televisión y se acariciaban perezosamente con los pies.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —comentó Natasha, que no podría estar más a gusto.

—Yo también —estuvo de acuerdo James—. Tienes mucha suerte de que nos podamos permitir estas cosas porque tu novio es el ojito derecho de un multimillonario.

—Con debilidad por los de tu clase, además —le recordó ella—. Si algún día te ofrece ser el relleno en un sándwich con pan de supersoldados, que sepas que tienes mi permiso.

—Bueno es saberlo. Gracias por tu generosidad —repuso él, clavándole el dedo índice en el costado y haciéndola reír—. Aunque, sintiéndolo por él, mucho me temo que tendría que declinar la invitación. Mi novia me deja tan saciado que dudo que me quedaran energías para hacer algo que suena tan agotador. Así que, lamentablemente, me tendré que resignar a hacerlo solo contigo.

—¿Sí? —Natasha lo miró a los ojos. James cogió la última de las fresas y se la metió en la boca.

—Sí —confirmó él.

Natasha mordió la fresa y le dio de comer el resto a James.

—Bueno es saberlo —murmuró ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

El sábado fue un día muy agradable. Desayunaron los cuatro juntos, pastitas de crema acompañadas de moras, frambuesas, arándanos y otros frutos del bosque, zumo y café. Tras eso Steve y James se fueron a practicar esquí acuático en el lago mientras Tony y Natasha se acomodaron en la orilla en dos hamacas, ella con una novela y él trabajando en su Tablet en cómodo silencio.

Más tarde se fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, admirando la arquitectura de los edificios históricos de la zona. Pasearon por los jardines del bosque Garvan e incluso se animaron a hacer una visita a la granja de caimanes, una de las atracciones turísticas más populares de Hot Springs, en la que pudieron acariciarlos y darles de comer. Antes de irse pasaron por la tienda de regalos y compraron unas camisetas para los hijos de Clint y unos divertidos vasos de chupito para los demás.

Comieron un jugoso bistec a la parrilla acompañado de un excelente vino tinto, y por la tarde fueron a ver un par de galerías de arte. Se dejaron para el final lo que James esperaba con impaciencia, las aguas termales que hacían famosa a la localidad. Además de relajarse en el spa, les hicieron un masaje de parejas y hasta un tratamiento facial.

Por la noche se separaron, ya que Tony y Steve querían disfrutar de una cena los dos solos a la luz de las velas, y Natasha y James también agradecieron la oportunidad de pasar una velada íntima ellos dos.

 

El domingo Natasha estaba sentada en la terraza, de nuevo con su novela, cuando Steve salió de su habitación bostezando.

—Buenos días, Nat —la saludó mientras estiraba los brazos. Ella le devolvió el saludo—. Qué pronto te has levantado.

—Hace un día demasiado bonito como para perdérselo —señaló ella. El día había vuelto a amanecer soleado y cálido, y se alegraba mucho de que la temperatura les hubiera acompañado durante todo el fin de semana.

—Es cierto. ¿Y Buck? ¿En la cama? —Se sentó en una silla a su lado.

—No, en la bañera de hidromasaje —repuso Natasha. Steve soltó una carcajada.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Es que no tuvo suficiente con lo de ayer?

—Nunca tiene suficiente, se pasaría allí el día entero si pudiera. —Natasha sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Y Tony?

—Durmiendo aún.

Natasha colocó el punto de libro en la página correspondiente y dejó la novela sobre la mesa. Durante un rato los dos se quedaron mirando la brillante superficie del lago.

—Ya me he comprado el vestido para tu boda. —Fue Natasha la que rompió el silencio.

—¡Oh! ¿De qué color? —preguntó Steve, interesado.

—Marfil. Muy vaporoso, ideal para la playa.

Steve asintió, sonriendo.

—Tengo muchísimas ganas de que llegue el día de irnos a Hawái, pero no me importaría que este fin de semana se alargara un poco más —admitió él.

—La verdad es que cuesta dejar un sitio así—. Alejada de su rutina diaria, en un lugar tan bonito y acogedor, a Natasha no le resultaba difícil fingir que ella y James no eran más que una pareja como cualquier otra, disfrutando sin más de su relación y el uno del otro. Le encantaba esa sensación de normalidad.

—Sí, en momentos así es fácil olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones. —Steve se giró y miró a la puerta de cristal que daba a su habitación, como para comprobar que Tony no estuviera allí. Después devolvió la atención a su amiga—. Nat, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que vinieron Coulson y su equipo a la base? Un poco antes de que me secuestraran.

Natasha subió una pierna a la silla y se abrazó a ella.

—Me acuerdo.

—Aquel día Phil nos pidió a Tony y a mí que por favor le echáramos un ojo a los suyos si por lo que fuera a él le pasaba algo —le explicó Steve.

—¿Por algo en particular? —quiso saber Natasha.

—Eso es lo que nos preguntamos nosotros, a los dos nos pareció que Phil estaba raro. Él nos aseguró que no, que solo nos lo pedía por si acaso, porque le habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo y quería ser previsor.

—Tiene sentido —dijo ella.

—Con una vida como la nuestra, absolutamente. —Steve se mordió el labio un momento—. Poco después pasó lo que pasó y… —A Steve le costaba recordar aquello, advirtió Natasha. Era natural, no era un recuerdo agradable para ninguno de ellos—. Cuando yo… Bueno, el caso es que entonces Tony me pidió que sobre todo siguiera adelante y que me apoyara en mis amigos. Y gracias a Dios que no llegó a eso, porque si apenas pude sobrevivir cuando pensé que Bucky había muerto, si fuera Tony, y encima por mi culpa, yo no…

Steve tuvo que parar para coger aire. Natasha le puso la mano sobre el brazo.

—Lo que quieres es pedirme que cuide de Tony si es a ti a quien le pasa algo, ¿no? —adivinó. Steve le dijo que así era.

—Después del incidente de la explosión quedó patente que realmente soy tan vulnerable como cualquiera de nosotros y sé que en sus peores momentos Tony tiene tendencia a apartarse de todo y no dejarse ayudar, así que no quisiera… —Hizo un gesto indeterminado con la mano. Natasha le sonrió alentadoramente.

—Tranquilo. Ya me conozco las tendencias autodestructivas de Tony y no permitiré que vuelva a caer en eso —le aseguró.

—Siempre se me olvida que, salvo Rhodey, tú eres la que conoce a Tony desde hace más tiempo —señaló Steve.

—Yo no podría olvidarme de eso aunque quisiera, créeme —dijo ella, recordando aquellos accidentados días. Ya habían pasado casi siete años desde aquello, pensó. El tiempo pasaba muy deprisa—. ¿Te llegó a contar Tony lo del envenenamiento por paladio? —le preguntó.

—Me explicó que el paladio del reactor de su pecho era tóxico para su organismo y que tuvo que crear un elemento nuevo para solucionarlo. —Lo dijo con un tinte de orgullo en su voz, como si quisiera añadir, «¿No es genial que esté prometido al tío más brillante del planeta?».

—¿Y te contó lo de su fiesta de cumpleaños? —La negativa de Steve le confirmó lo que sospechaba, que solo le había explicado lo que le hacía quedar bien y se había ahorrado todo lo demás.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Steve. Natasha también se aseguró de que siguieran a solas y entonces se lo relató todo, desde el numerito en Mónaco al espectáculo bochornoso de la celebración de su cuarenta cumpleaños. Steve se iba mostrando cada vez más y más desconcertado, el pobre.

—No lo entiendo —indicó, en cuanto Natasha terminó la historia—. ¿No se suponía que había dejado ese comportamiento atrás después de lo que vivió en Afganistán?

—Así es. Pero Tony se estaba muriendo, Steve. El reactor que le mantenía con vida le estaba envenenando la sangre a marchas forzadas. Si no hubiera logrado sintetizar ese nuevo elemento, no habría vivido mucho más.

A Steve le desapareció el color de la cara. Natasha ya no estaba muy segura de haber hecho lo correcto contándoselo, al fin y al cabo, si Tony no lo había hecho es porque tendría sus razones.

—Entonces… —Steve titubeó, procesando la información—. Entonces, ¿básicamente se comportó como un imbécil y se peleó con sus seres queridos para que a estos no les doliera tanto cuando él no estuviera?

—Eso creo yo. —Aunque tratar de entender la lógica de Tony Stark a menudo no comportaba más que dolores de cabeza—. Al mismo tiempo que resucitó la Stark Expo para asegurarse de que, al menos, su legado siguiera vivo y fuera recordado por algo más que por sus salidas de tono.

Steve se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando al suelo.

—No quiero que vuelva a sentir que está solo —dijo, al fin—. Tiene que saber que sería profundamente extrañado si no estuviera.

—Lo sabe, Steve, de verdad. Ahora es distinto. Ha cambiado mucho, y ahora forma parte de una gran familia en la que nos cuidamos los unos a los otros —afirmó con seguridad—. Ninguno de nosotros vamos a volver a estar o a sentirnos solos nunca más.

Steve asintió.

—Gracias por estar ahí siempre que te he necesitado, Nat —le dijo él. Natasha bajó su mano hasta la de él y se la estrechó cariñosamente.

—No se merecen. Aunque igual no te hace mucha gracia saber que fui yo la que redactó el informe en el que recomendaba prescindir de Tony en la Iniciativa Vengadores.

Steve se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¡No! ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Y aun así Tony te invita a todo esto? —Hizo girar el dedo índice—. Traidora —dijo, sonriendo—. Te perdono porque dadas las circunstancias yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero me alegro mucho de que Tony nos demostrara a todos lo equivocados que estábamos con él.

Tony escogió ese momento para emerger en la terraza, frotándose los ojos. Era todo glamour, vestido con unos gallumbos y una camiseta que debía de ser de Steve por lo grande que le iba, con el pelo todo despeinado y la cara soñolienta. Es lo que tenía vivir con alguien, pensó, divertida, una vez los veías recién levantados se perdía todo el misterio.

—A ver, ¿qué estáis conspirando vosotros dos? Conociéndoos, apostaría que nada bueno. Seguro que me estabais poniendo verde —les dijo.

—Ya lo creo que sí, nos hemos despachado de lo lindo. Si te estaban pitando los oídos ahí dentro no te quepa duda de que éramos nosotros —le contestó Steve. Ya había recuperado el ánimo.

—Esto es motivo de divorcio, que lo sepas —continuó Tony—. Ah, no, espera, que todavía no nos hemos casado. Cachis, no sé cómo lo haces que siempre te sales con la tuya.

Steve le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta que tuvo a Tony en su regazo.

—Hola —le saludó.

—Hola —le devolvió Tony, sus ojos perdidos en los de Steve.

—Hoy te vas a venir a hacer esquí acuático conmigo. Y después nos vamos a ir de excursión a la montaña y nos montamos un picnic allí. Ya te perdoné ayer todo el ejercicio así que hoy te toca recuperar el tiempo perdido —le informó Steve.

—Bueno, no todo el ejercicio, acuérdate de anoche —replicó Tony con expresión maliciosa—. Supongo que no tengo opción a negarme, ¿no?

Sonriendo, Steve negó con la cabeza y acto seguido, dejando bien claro que se habían olvidado completamente de la presencia de Natasha, capturó la boca de Tony en un beso con el que parecía querer decirle «No sabes lo que me alegro de que estés vivo y de poder estar aquí contigo».

—Ugh, ¿tan temprano y ya están estos dos dale que te pego? Cuando estén recién casados van a ser una auténtica pesadilla —se quejó James, que por fin había salido del baño.

Natasha le dio la razón, pero, aun así, cogió el móvil y les hizo una foto. Estaba segura que sus amigos agradecerían el recuerdo.

Se puso en pie y reclamó su propio beso, que James le entregó encantado.

—Bueno, chicos, James y yo nos vamos a desayunar, cuando os apetezca ya bajaréis —les dijo Natasha a los tortolitos. Steve levantó el pulgar para indicarle que la había oído y siguió con lo suyo.

Natasha tenía la impresión de que iban a tardar un buen rato en unirse a ellos. Al menos ya podía decir que el fin de semana había sido todo un éxito, tanto para unos como para los otros.

Cogió a James de la mano y juntos bajaron a disfrutar de su desayuno.


	30. Rhodey y Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La despedida de soltero de los chicos.

Quedaban dos semanas para el viaje a Hawái. Tres semanas para la boda. Cuantos menos días quedaban, más lentamente parecía transcurrir el tiempo.

Tony flotaba en la piscina, con los brazos en cruz y la vista clavada en el techo. En tres semanas estaría casado. Con Capitán América, además.

Todavía tenía que pellizcarse de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que fuera real y no un producto de su imaginación.

Si no hubiera conocido a Steve, ahora muy posiblemente estaría casado con Pepper, pensó. Aunque su relación con ella no había sido precisamente un camino de rosas, especialmente para Pepper que había tenido que aguantar muchas cosas, había estado bien con ella, y probablemente tarde o temprano también habría decidido formalizarlo. Si ese matrimonio hubiera durado o no, eso ya nunca lo sabría.

Le vino a la memoria el día de la boda de ella y Happy. En cuanto vio lo perfecta que estaba con su vestido de novia no podía negar que sintió una punzada de morriña por los tiempos que pasaron juntos, y no le hubiera importado en absoluto haber sido él quien la esperara en el altar en lugar de Happy. Estaba seguro de que hubiera tenido una muy buena vida junto a ella… Pero habría sido eso, otra vida.

Pepper estaba radiante y hermosísima, por supuesto, pero, curiosamente, de lo que más se acordaba Tony de aquel día era de la expresión en el rostro de Happy. Durante toda la ceremonia y recepción su amigo no había podido dejar de mirar a Pepper embelesado, como si no terminara de creerse la suerte que había tenido. Tony sospechaba que en su propia boda a él le sucedería lo mismo y pondría exactamente esa cara una vez tuviera a Steve delante.

Todavía le preocupaba el no poder darle a Steve su día perfecto, por eso. Tony era especialista en arruinar momentos significativos y tenía miedo de meter la pata en el día más importante de todos. Y después de lo mucho que había sufrido Steve, Tony necesitaba darle un día inolvidable. Todo tenía que salir bien porque su chico se merecía más que nadie ser feliz.

Lo que estaba claro era que recreándose en sus pensamientos negativos no iba a conseguir nada, así que lo mejor sería emplear el tiempo en hacer algo más productivo que eso.

Se sumergió en el agua y buceó hasta el borde de la piscina. Al sacar la cabeza se encontró con unos pies que conocía muy bien, y efectivamente al levantar la vista vio a Steve, agachado con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, sonriéndole afectuosamente.

—Hola, mi amor. ¿Te sales ya? —Al decirle Tony que sí le ofreció la mano y le ayudó a salir.

Steve fue a coger la toalla que reposaba encima de la tumbona y secó cuidadosamente el pelo y la parte superior del cuerpo de Tony. Después se la pasó por encima de los hombros para envolver a Tony con ella y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, suspirando al hacerlo.

—Te quiero. Muchísimo. Y me muero de ganas de casarme contigo —le dijo.

—Yo también. —Tony puso sus manos en el pecho de Steve y le miró a la cara—. ¿Ha pasado algo? —Porque notaba a Steve un poco raro y además podía ver que tenía los ojos algo húmedos.

Steve asintió y Tony se preparó para lo peor.

—Es Ezekiel —contestó, confirmando los temores de Tony. Ya está, pensó. Zeke había cumplido su amenaza, se había escapado y ahora iría a por ellos, iría a quitarle lo que más quería tal y como le había prometido. Tendría que evitarlo. Tendría que hacer algo para que eso no pasara, lo que fuera—. Está muerto, Tony —continuó Steve, rompiendo su cadena de pensamiento.

Tony se quedó helado por la impresión. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Zeke estaba muerto? Entonces… ¿Bucky había decidido hacerlo de todas formas, pese a prometerle que no haría nada?

—¿Cómo? —alcanzó a preguntar, rezando para que Bucky no hubiera tenido nada que ver. Las consecuencias podrían ser terribles.

—Le falló el corazón —le explicó Steve calmadamente—. Al parecer, esa habilidad suya de generar energía se lo había dejado tan debilitado que según el forense que le practicó la autopsia era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera.

Uh. Interesante.

—¿No te parece que después de todo lo que ha pasado es un poco… anticlimático que se haya muerto así? —señaló Tony, todavía asimilando la noticia. En el fondo seguramente hubiera preferido hacerlo él mismo.

—Un poco sí. Pero supongo que estamos de acuerdo en que es lo mejor que podría haber pasado.

—¿Lo sabe Pietro?

—Sí, he hablado con él antes de venir a buscarte. Me ha dicho que este sábado había quedado con Connor y los otros chicos para jugar al baloncesto, así que aprovechará para contárselo.

—Eso está bien.

—Sí. —Steve le cogió de la cara con una de sus manos, escudriñó en sus ojos—. ¿Qué sientes? —quiso saber.

Tony sentía un cierto alivio, más que nada al saber que no había sido obra de Bucky como había temido, pero más allá de eso y de la sorpresa inicial, lo cierto era que lo que sentía era…

—Nada —admitió—. Indiferencia, más bien. ¿Es normal?

—Bueno, creo que eso es justamente lo que merece Zeke —comentó Steve, y volvió a abrazarle con fuerza—. Lo importante es que se acabó, Tony. Ya no podrá volver a hacernos daño.

Tony deseó que Zeke se pudriera en el infierno, junto a Obie, para el resto de la eternidad.

 

Tony y Steve fueron juntos a ver el cadáver, confirmando que realmente estuviera muerto. Tony no iba a negar que una parte de él todavía desconfiara de que la pesadilla hubiera terminado de una forma tan simple; no descartaba que todo no fuera más que una trampa perpetrada por la retorcida mente del hijo de Obie. Zeke era capaz de fingir su muerte y de mucho más.

Descubrieron que Zeke había estado casado; todavía lo estaba, de hecho. Conocieron a Sasha, su viuda, quien les explicó que su marido había cambiado mucho tras la muerte de su padre, retrayéndose en sí mismo y alejándola de él cada vez más. Su obsesión por Tony había terminado por cegarle tanto que al final, desesperada, ella se había marchado de casa. Probablemente él ni había notado su ausencia, les dijo, con amargura, aunque lamentaba el no haber sabido qué se traía Ezekiel entre manos. De haberlo hecho podría haberlo prevenido.

Sasha descubrió que estaba embarazada poco después de marcharse, pero nunca llegó a contárselo a Zeke. Había dado a luz hacía poco, un niño. Una nueva generación de Stane. Tony esperó que ese bebé fuera capaz de superar su herencia genética y al crecer no siguiera los pasos de su padre y de su abuelo; su familia ya había traído suficiente maldad a este mundo.

Estuvieron presentes en la incineración del cuerpo. Solo así se quedaron tranquilos.

—¿Crees que por una vez el universo ha querido recompensarnos después de toda la mierda que nos ha echado encima últimamente? —le preguntó Tony a Steve en el camino de vuelta a casa.

—Espero que sí. Ya nos tocaba recibir una buena noticia para variar —le contestó este.

Sea como sea, al final soy yo el que gano, Zeke, se dijo Tony, y se sintió verdaderamente en paz por primera vez en meses.

* * *

Unos días después, mientras paseaban a Gladstone, salió el tema de sus respectivas despedidas de soltero. Habían decidido que las celebrarían la misma noche, Steve con Bucky y Sam y Tony con Rhodey y Bruce.

—¿Ya os habéis decidido por el sitio, entonces? —le preguntó Steve.

—Ajá. Nos iremos al Tropicana a pasar la tarde en el casino y luego a la noche nos tomaremos unas copas en el bar.

—El Tropicana está en Atlantic City, ¿verdad? ¿Os quedaréis a dormir allí?

—Solo si se alarga mucho la noche, pero lo más seguro es que no. —Ni siquiera tenía intención de beber mucho. Las resacas habían dejado de tener gracia hacía ya muchos años.

Gladstone perseguía a una mariposa, dando saltitos con sus cortas patas intentando atraparla.

—¿Y al final vas a tener a una o a un stripper? —quiso saber Steve, utilizando un tono de voz de lo más neutro que no colaba para nada.

—Creo que los chicos contratarán una, sí —confirmó—. A fin de cuentas, es mi última oportunidad de ver a una mujer desnuda. Prometo solo mirar, nada de tocar —le aseguró.

—Está bien, Tony, ya sé que no pasará nada. Confío en ti.

—Gracias, cielito. Y ahora cuéntame, ¿qué vais a hacer vosotros?

—Por la tarde iremos a hacernos un Paintball, con Natasha.

—Suena divertido, sobre todo asegúrate de hacer equipo con Nat si quieres ganar. ¿Y luego?

Steve desvió la mirada y para sorpresa de Tony se puso colorado. Huelga decir que eso dejó a Tony de lo más intrigado.

—¿Por qué te ruborizas? Me lo puedes decir, si sabes que con todo lo que he hecho yo no puede ser nada peor —le instó. Steve se puso todavía más rojo—. Ya decía yo que esos dos tienen pinta de liarla que da gusto. Pero cariño, por mí te puedes desmadrar lo que quieras, ¿vale? Que para eso es tu noche.

—¡No es nada que te estés imaginando! —espetó Steve, todavía de lo más apurado—. Si seguro que te va a parecer una tontería que me haya puesto así en cuanto te diga lo que es. Me van a llevar a un… um… ¡Me van a llevar a un karaoke! —le soltó, por fin.

Tony parpadeó, asombrado.

—Un karaoke —repitió. Steve estaba apuradísimo porque para su despedida de soltero sus amigos le iban a llevar a cantar a un karaoke. No pudo evitarlo y prorrumpió en carcajadas, riéndose tan fuerte que acabó doblado sobre sí mismo, agarrándose la barriga. Hasta Gladstone dejó a la mariposa y se acercó a ver qué le pasaba a su amo.

—¡No te rías! —protestó Steve, cada vez más avergonzado.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo Tony, sin aire, levantando una mano en son de paz. Steve era demasiado. No debería estar permitido que un hombre de noventa y ocho años fuera tan sumamente mono—. ¿Privado o público? —le preguntó.

—Privado. Solo faltaría que me hicieran cantar delante de desconocidos.

Tony le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Prométeme que lo vais a grabar en vídeo. No, mejor, me voy con vosotros. Que les den a Rhodey y a Bruce, yo esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.

Steve sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Ni lo sueñes. Déjame mantener la dignidad al menos hasta que nos casemos —repuso. Tony sonrió ampliamente—. Encima, al contrario que esos dos, yo ni siquiera me puedo emborrachar para olvidarme de la sensación de ridículo…

Era uno de esos instantes en los que Tony quería tanto a Steve que lo sentía, físicamente, en cada célula de su cuerpo. Lo abrazó por la cintura; Gladstone correteaba por entre sus piernas para llamar la atención de sus papás.

—¿Steve?

—¿Sí?

—Eres lo más bonito del mundo entero. Con dignidad y sin ella —afirmó. Aunque parecía imposible, Steve se ruborizó otro poquito más. 

* * *

Tony le pegó un trago a su cerveza y consultó su móvil por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de noche.

—¿Por qué no paras de mirar tu teléfono? ¿Estás esperando alguna llamada importante? —le preguntó Rhodey. Tony puso cara de resignación y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa.

—Nada, que les he mandado un montón de mensajes a Sam y a Bucky para que al menos me chiven qué temas le están obligando a Steve a cantar, pero esos cabrones pasan de mí —contestó. Rhodey se preguntó si a lo largo del día Tony pensaba en algo que no fuera Steve, al menos por unos minutos. Probablemente no.

—Pobre Capitán. Al menos nosotros no te hemos organizado una despedida para verte hacer el ridículo —dijo Bruce.

—Lo cual hubiera sido más bien imposible, teniendo en cuenta que Tone no tiene sentido del ridículo —afirmó Rhodey. El mismo Tony estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

—Espero que al menos nuestra noche no te parezca aburrida en comparación —comentó Bruce.

—No es aburrida. Es sofisticada. Porque esto es lo que hacen los hombres maduros como nosotros —replicó Rhodey.

—Más te vale que con eso no nos estés llamando viejos. Si estamos hechos unos chavales —dijo Tony. Hizo el gesto de querer coger el móvil de nuevo, se lo pensó mejor y dejó la mano sobre el respaldo de la butaca—. Aunque al menos os podríais haber estirado y haber organizado un juego de esos de preguntas para ver quién me conoce mejor. O qué menos que una tarta con forma de…

Rhodey levantó la mano para acallarlo.

—Quita, quita. No me amargues la noche haciéndome recordar todas las gamberradas de tu pasado. Déjame disfrutar de mi recién adquirida libertad ahora que por fin te entrego a alguien lo suficientemente insensato como para querer responsabilizarse de ti.

—Y Jim me hubiera ganado por goleada, de todas formas —apuntó Bruce. Se terminó su bebida y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa—. Si me disculpáis, voy al servicio un momento.

—Procura no sacar al monstruo mientras estás allí —dijo Tony. Rhodey puso los ojos en blanco.

En cuanto Bruce los dejó solos, Tony se lo quedó mirando, observándole con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rhodey.

—Te veo algo distinto —repuso su mejor amigo. Entrecerró los ojos, como si así fuera a adivinar de qué se trataba—. ¿Te has cambiado de peinado?

Rhodey resopló.

—Muy gracioso.

—De verdad, Rhodes. Te veo contento. ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno que yo deba saber?

Rhodey apuró su cerveza, se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Te acuerdas de Carol? —dijo por fin. Los ojos de Tony se agrandaron, después lo hizo su sonrisa.

—¡No! ¿Al final le has echado valor y te has decidido a pedirle una cita? —Tony le palmeó el hombro—. No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, amigo mío.

Rhodey se rascó la mejilla.

—Gracias, supongo.

—No hace falta que te diga que puedes traértela a la boda, ¿no?

—Creo que es pronto aún como para eso, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

Tony se recostó en su butaca con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza.

—Quién nos ha visto y quién nos ve. Los dos con bellezas rubias formadas en el ejército de los Estados Unidos. Te digo desde ya que nuestros respectivos van a terminar por hacerse íntimos.

—Sí, el próximo cuatro de julio va a ser de lo más interesante —dijo Rhodey.

—Aunque me alegro por ti no te voy a negar que estoy un poco decepcionado de que no aproveches la que es posiblemente tu última oportunidad de pedirme que no me case y de confesarme tu amor eterno e incondicional por mí —bromeó Tony—. Por ti hasta lo consideraría y todo.

—Por favor. Como si existiera alguna posibilidad de que dejaras al Capitán. Y después de aquella noche te aseguro que se me quitaron todas las ganas de volver a intentar nada contigo.

Bruce volvía justo en ese momento con tres vasos de chupito. Después de dejarlos en la mesa y tomar asiento señaló del uno al otro con cara de pasmo.

—¿Vosotros dos…?

Tony miró en dirección a Rhodey.

—Lo intentamos una vez, cuando éramos muy jóvenes, y fue un completo desastre —dijo, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia.

—Estábamos muy borrachos y por eso se nos ocurrió que podría ser una buena idea —aclaró Rhodey—. Creo que ninguno de los dos nos hemos sentido en la vida más incómodos que cuando despertamos a la mañana siguiente.

—Nos dimos cuenta de que entre nosotros solo había amistad. Afortunadamente nuestra relación no se resintió después de aquello, al contrario —añadió Tone.

Rhodey asintió y echó la vista atrás. Nada más conocer a Tony supo que era la clase de chico que se metía en problemas continuamente y que terminaba por arrastrarte a ellos si no tenías cuidado, pero también de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente solo que estaba, y quizá fue por eso que le cogió cariño tan rápidamente. Se volvieron inseparables, y mentiría si dijera que no se había divertido mucho aquellos primeros años, tal vez los mejores de la vida de Rhodey.

Las cosas cambiaron después de que murieran los padres de Tony. Su amigo antes era extrovertido, divertido y entusiasta, probablemente demasiado, pero aun así nada en comparación a cómo se volvió después del accidente: se tornó extra encantador, extra fogoso, extra carismático. Tenía a todo el mundo comiendo de su mano. Si antes era promiscuo, pasó a serlo el doble. Y pese a estar siempre rodeado de gente, Tony estaba más solo que nunca.

Aunque le entristecía que se comportara así, Rhodey se mantuvo a su lado, pasando tiempo con él todo lo que le permitían su carrera y sus obligaciones, y para entonces le conocía lo suficiente como para ver que cada día que pasaba Tony estaba más roto por dentro.

Por eso sucedió aquella noche, seguramente. Estaban en el apartamento de Rhodey, bebiendo, riendo por alguna tontería, y Rhodey recordaba haber pensado que necesitaba encontrar alguna manera de ayudar a su amigo antes de que se descontrolara tanto que no hubiera vuelta atrás. Y por un momento se le ocurrió que a lo mejor si Tony tenía un compañero eso podría aliviar algo la pena de su corazón. Tal vez solo necesitara a alguien que le quisiera y le cuidara, alguien a quien Tony pudiera querer y cuidar a su vez. Tony tenía veintitrés años entonces, y en esos raros momentos en los que bajaba sus defensas, esa carita inocente y especialmente esos ojazos redondos y oscuros inundados de tristeza eran capaces de desarmar a cualquiera.

No se acordaba mucho más de aquella noche, su memoria borrosa por el alcohol y el paso del tiempo, pero a ambos les quedó claro al despertar a la mañana siguiente que no había sido la mejor idea que habían tenido. Tony y él compartían un vínculo muy profundo, un vínculo para toda una vida, pero no se trataba de esa clase de amor, así que no volvieron a hablar de ello.

Hicieron falta muchos años, casi dos décadas, para que Tony empezara a dejar entrar a más gente en su vida. Poco a poco, para alivio de Rhodey, comenzó a confiar en más gente. Primero Happy, luego Pepper (Rhodey depositó grandes esperanzas en ella, convencido de que por fin Tony había encontrado a esa persona con la que por una vez se plantearía tener algo más que una relación esporádica; al final ella no había sido la definitiva, pero no había estado nada desencaminado), después los Vengadores, y, con ellos, Steve, y bueno… El resto era historia, como se solía decir. Rhodey por fin veía al Tony al que siempre había querido conocer, el Tony que amaba, era amado y que cuando sonreía lo hacía de verdad. No podía estar más feliz por su amigo.

—He de decir, por eso, que me siento halagado porque si no me equivoco, creo que soy el único hombre en pasar por tu cama sin parecer un clon de Capitán América —señaló.

—Efectivamente, Rhodey, eres la excepción que confirma la regla. Para que veas lo especial que has sido siempre para mí.

—Si sobro me lo decís y me abro —bromeó Bruce.

—Para nada, socio, no te sientas desplazado. Tú sabes que también guardo un rinconcito de mi corazón para ti. Vamos a brindar, va —propuso Tony. Cogieron los vasos de chupito—. Por mis dos queridos amigos, porque no se me ocurre nadie mejor con quien compartir esta noche y porque espero que sepáis lo mucho que significa para mí el que vayáis a estar a mi lado el día más importante de mi vida.

Chocaron los vasos y bebieron de un trago. El picor que sintió Rhodey en sus ojos se debió únicamente al alcohol, se dijo a sí mismo, solo a eso. 

* * *

No era muy tarde cuando Tony llegó a casa. Bucky y Sam seguían sin contestarle sus mensajes y no tenía ni idea de a qué hora pensaban aparecer, así que decidió esperar a Steve en la cama.

Se dio una ducha primero y justo salía del cuarto de baño, ya con el pijama puesto, que Steve entraba en la habitación con cara de haber tenido un día cuanto menos intenso.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Si es Enrique Iglesias en persona —se mofó Tony. Steve le dirigió una mirada poco amistosa. Riendo, Tony se acercó a él para darle un beso de bienvenida—. Cuéntamelo todo.

—Ha sido humillante —dijo Steve, enfatizando bien la palabra—. Como no te lo puedes ni imaginar. Me han hecho cantar pop coreano, Tony. Peor, me han hecho _bailar_ pop coreano.

Tony se pasó la mano por la boca para no echarse a reír otra vez. Qué lástima el habérselo perdido, seguro que había sido memorable.

—Pero ¿te lo has pasado bien? —Tony le desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa.

—Supongo. Que recordaré esta noche toda mi vida, eso seguro. —Steve exhaló y cogió a Tony de las muñecas—. Creo que te hubiera gustado presenciar el momento en el que Buck y Sam han cantado, ¿cómo se llama? La canción esa de _Top Gun,_ la que le cantan a la chica en el bar.

—Oh, ¿ _You’ve_ _Lost That Lovin’ Feeling_?

—Esa, sí. Aunque me parece que cantar no es la palabra adecuada. Bueno, compruébalo tú mismo. —Steve se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, reprodujo un vídeo y se lo pasó a Tony—. Para que luego digas que nunca hago nada por ti.

La sonrisa de Tony se fue haciendo más y más grande a medida que avanzaba la grabación.  Steve tenía razón, Bucky y Sam, con los brazos por encima de los hombros del otro, borrachos como cubas, no estaban cantando, estaban _destrozando_ el mítico tema de los Righteous Brothers.

—Cariño mío, este es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber hecho —le dijo a Steve con solemnidad—. Esto es excelente material para chantaje.

—Tampoco nos pasemos. —Steve le dio un codazo suave, pero su sonrisa delataba sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—Hey, que conste que eres tú el que ha grabado esto con la intención expresa de vengarte de esos dos. Al final sí que va a ser verdad eso de que tienes un lado oscuro.

Steve rio y le quitó el móvil de las manos, no antes de que Tony se mandara el vídeo a sí mismo, por supuesto. Tenía que pensarse muy bien qué iba a hacer con tan jugoso material.

—No confirmo ni desmiento nada —repuso Steve cándidamente—. ¿Qué tal vuestra noche?

—Muy bien. Una perfecta velada formal para caballeros, muy agradable.

Steve le miró con escepticismo.

—Sí, ¿eh? ¿Y la stripper? ¿Te gustó? —le preguntó, de nuevo con esa voz neutra que seguía sin colar.

—Mucho. Muy guapa, Steve. Pelirroja, con un cuerpo de escándalo y unos pechos enormes. —Le mostró el tamaño con las manos. A Steve se le notaba a kilómetros que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en mantener el semblante impasible, angelito. Tony se apiadó de él—. No se desnudó ni nada, se tomó una copa con nosotros y eso fue todo —le tranquilizó. Eso sorprendió a Steve.

—¿Me lo dices en serio? —quiso asegurarse este. Tony asintió, y ahora sí que Steve no disimuló su alivio—. ¿Y cómo es eso?

—Bueno, la chica realmente era muy guapa, muy inteligente, también, trabaja de stripper para pagarse la carrera de medicina. Pero la verdad es que ya no tengo ningún interés en ver cuerpos desnudos que no sean el tuyo, así que la invitamos a charlar un rato con nosotros y ahí se quedó la cosa. Le pagué sus servicios de todas formas, y le di una generosa propina para que pueda descansar del trabajo una buena temporada.

Steve le cogió de la cara con las manos y le besó intensamente.

—Eres increíble. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez?

—Alguna que otra. No me importa volver a oírlo, por eso. —Tony sonrió y fue a desabrochar el resto de botones de la camisa de Steve; este le detuvo de nuevo.

—No quiero que te quedes con las ganas de ver un estriptis en tu despedida de soltero —le dijo, muy serio.

—No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que si no es el tuyo no me apetece ver…

—Tony —le cortó Steve. Había un brillo resolutivo en su mirada—. No me estás entendiendo. Lo que quiero decir es que te mereces tener un estriptis esta noche. —Y entonces se ruborizó. Oh. Tony abrió los ojos como platos al comprender a qué se refería su chico—. Así que…

Steve le cogió por los hombros y lo llevó hasta la cama. Tony se sentó en el borde, tan anonadado que se había quedado sin palabras. Steve trasteó en su móvil, lo puso en el altavoz en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba y le dio al play.

Hubo un momento en el que Tony tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para comprobar que no estaba soñando, porque desde luego ni en sus mejores fantasías hubiera imaginado que acabaría viendo a Capitán América, no, a Steve Rogers, bailar y desnudarse para él al ritmo de _You Sexy Thing_.

No podría decirse que Steve fuera precisamente Kim Basinger en _Nueve Semanas y Media_ , entre lo rojo que estaba, lo que le estaba costando desabrocharse los botones de la camisa porque le sudaban las manos de los nervios y que estuvo a punto de caerse al quitarse los vaqueros cuando se le enganchó una de las perneras con el pie, que aquello debería haber resultado de todo menos sexy.

Era el mejor estriptis que le habían hecho a Tony en la vida, a años luz de diferencia del resto.

Fue cuando Steve, ya solo en sus boxers, hizo el intento de darle un baile de regazo que Tony no puedo aguantarlo más. Acabaron los dos tirados por el suelo, llorando de la risa.

Si antes Tony tenía ganas de casarse con Steve, ahora lo quería todavía más. Y supo que no tenía que preocuparse tanto de que el día de su boda pareciera sacado de un cuento de hadas; iban a estar los dos juntos, dándose el sí quiero rodeados por todos sus amigos, y simplemente eso era lo que lo haría perfecto.

Y si ya lo sospechaba antes, en aquel instante lo tuvo aún más cristalino: no tendría una buena vida junto a Steve, no. Su vida junto a Steve iba a ser _fantástica_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción del karaoke: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTvU3BELZEo)  
> La canción del estriptis: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOl4oeHZnBk)


	31. Vengadores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay algo que Tony quiere hacer antes del viaje a Hawái.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hablo de Thanos y las gemas del infinito, pero nada que no haya salido ya en las películas.

Había pocas cosas en el mundo que le llenaran tanto el pecho a Steve como hacer reír a Tony. Especialmente esas ocasiones en las que la risa le sacudía todo el cuerpo, se le saltaban las lágrimas y se quedaba sin aire.

¿Reír los dos juntos? Era como estar en el cielo.

Así que Steve estaba muy contento de haber provocado una risa tan sana y tan jovial en su Tony, aunque no negaría que realmente su intención había sido la de conseguir una reacción más bien distinta del hombre al que en pocos días ya iba a poder llamar marido.

Steve gateó hacia él, una vez el ataque de risa ya se hubo extinguido del todo.

—¿Te ha gustado el estriptis? ¿Digno de una despedida de soltero? —le preguntó, limpiándole los restos de lágrimas de la comisura de sus ojos con los pulgares.

—Me ha encantado, tesoro. El mejor estriptis que me han hecho nunca con diferencia.

—Seguro que eso se lo dices a todos.

—Solo a los que planeo llevarme a la cama después —le dijo Tony con voz sugerente.

—Ah, ¿sí? Entonces, ¿te has excitado ni que sea un poquito?

—¿Después de cómo me has restregado tu trasero en el bailecito de regazo? ¿Tú que crees? —Tony señaló a su entrepierna, y efectivamente la tela del pantalón de pijama hacía poco por ocultar la evidencia. Hm, sí, esa era la reacción que estaba buscando Steve—. Espero que tengas pensado que la noche acabe con final feliz.

—Creo que eso se puede arreglar —afirmó Steve, sonriendo, y acortando la poca distancia que les separaba besó a su prometido. Dios, era totalmente un adicto a esa boca que se amoldaba perfectamente a la suya, a la sensación de la barba de Tony contra su piel, a los sonidos de placer que conseguía arrancarle cuando el beso subía de intensidad y que hacían que a Steve se le disparara todavía más el pulso, todas y cada una de las veces que le besaba.

Necesitaba más.

—Levanta los brazos —le pidió. Tony así lo hizo y Steve le quitó la camiseta sin perder tiempo. Besó el cuello de Tony, pasó la lengua por la hendidura entre la clavícula, rozó con los dedos el fino vello negro y gris de su pecho, jugó con sus pezones, sonriendo al notar la respiración de Tony cada vez más acelerada, sintiendo a su pecho subir y bajar cada vez más deprisa.

Steve siguió descendiendo, aspirando al hacerlo, soltando un murmullo de aprobación al comprobar lo bien que olía la piel de Tony; se acababa de duchar y detectaba ese gel de ducha tan caro que Steve apreciaba cada vez más, y debajo, el propio olor corporal de Tony que Steve se conocía ya tan bien. Dejó una colección de besos húmedos por todo su vientre, le lamió su precioso ombligo, y bajo él, acarició con su nariz el sendero de vello oscuro que marcaba la dirección hasta su meta.

—Si hubiera sabido que mi negativa a ver desnuda a una mujer guapa me reportaría esto, lo hubiera hecho mucho antes —bromeó Tony. Levantó las caderas para permitir que Steve terminara de desnudarle—. Si sigues así cualquier día de estos vas a acabar conmigo, Rogers —murmuró, con algo ya de impaciencia.

Como respuesta, Steve trazó con la lengua la longitud de la excitación de Tony, deleitándose con el sonido gutural que emergió de la garganta de este. Envolvió a Tony con sus dedos y sus labios, deseando oír más de esos maravillosos gemidos y gruñidos; su prometido, como era habitual, no tardó en vocalizar lo mucho que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

—Oh, Dios, Steve, tu boca es un jodido pecado, mmm. —Los dedos de Tony viajaron por su pelo, por su cara, por sus hombros—. Solo de ver esa expresión concentrada que pones cada vez que haces esto es suficiente como para…

Los dedos de Tony se enterraron con fuerza en su pelo. Steve ya le estaba acercando al límite y gradualmente Tony fue perdiendo la capacidad de formar oraciones largas, así que el aire se llenó de jadeantes «Así», «No pares», «Steve», «Cariño», «Mi vida» y otros de los calificativos cariñosos que a Steve le gustaban tanto y que no se cansaba nunca de escuchar.

Steve pudo notar que faltaba ya muy poco, aunque le hubiera gustado alargarlo un poco más. Y es que Steve adoraba hacer esto: le ponía mucho saber que él era el responsable de reducir a un hombre como Tony Stark a ese estado balbuceante. En aquel momento, por eso, se le ocurrió que en pocos días iba a ser totalmente oficial que él, Steve Rogers, el chaval de Brooklyn, iba a ser el único en poder tocar así a Tony, y de forma indefinida.  Llegó a la conclusión de que pese a no haber podido ser el primero para Tony como Tony lo había sido para él, no le importaba porque iba a ser el último y eso era todavía mejor.

Esos pensamientos le excitaron todavía más. Se metió la mano en sus boxers, gimiendo alrededor de Tony, y no tardó mucho en seguirle al borde del abismo.

Se tumbó junto a Tony, ambos recobrando el aliento. En algún momento deberían hacer el pensamiento de levantarse del suelo, aunque ahora Steve lo único que quería era disfrutar de esa maravillosa sensación de bienestar post-orgasmo y no le apetecía moverse demasiado. Tony rodó hacia él, le pasó el pulgar por los labios húmedos.

—No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te quiero, Steve —declaró, casi en un suspiro.

—Seguro que eso también se lo dices a todos —bromeó Steve.

—No. Eso solo a los que planeo llevar al altar —contestó Tony, con una sonrisa, antes de darle el más dulce de los besos.

 

Al final reunieron el ánimo necesario para despegarse del suelo. Una vez aseados y con pijamas limpios se metieron en la cama, entrelazando las piernas. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa en perder el contacto.

—¿Te das cuenta que desde que comenzamos a tener sexo de forma regular que discutimos muchísimo menos que antes? —señaló Tony. Steve no se había parado a pensarlo, pero lo cierto era que a Tony no le faltaba razón.

—¿Quieres decir que lo único que necesitábamos era canalizar toda esa energía que había entre nosotros desde el principio?

—Ajá. Y mucho mejor liberar esa tensión así que no discutiendo, ¿no crees?

—¿O sea que, si no nos hubiéramos enamorado, hubiéramos terminado peleándonos? —Steve se lo imaginó y se le contrajo el estómago; pensar en ello le traía recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche que trataba de olvidar con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Pelearse con Tony en plenas facultades mentales? No, no lo veía posible, a no ser que fuera una situación de necesidad extrema como cuando lo de Ultrón, y aquella vez se podía haber evitado perfectamente de no haberle ocultado Tony la pertinente información. Si por lo que fuera no hubieran terminado como pareja, pensó Steve, estaba convencido que de igual forma le habría necesitado en su vida, como amigo.

—¿Con lo cabezón que eres? Muy posiblemente —replicó Tony.

—¿ _Yo_ soy el cabezón? ¿Estás seguro?

Tony le acarició el costado por debajo de la camiseta.

—Puede que los dos lo seamos un poco —admitió Tony. «¿Solo un poco?» le preguntó Steve con la mirada—. He de decir, por eso, que echo un poco de menos aquellas discusiones del principio, porque eres todo pasión cuando te enfadas. Era fascinante ver cómo te centelleaban los ojos por la furia cuando te cabreabas conmigo —confesó, y eso hizo reír a Steve.

—Vamos a estar juntos toda la vida, Tony. Siendo tú, estoy seguro de que en todo ese tiempo te las arreglarás para encontrar la manera de sacarme de quicio —le dijo.

—Mmm. Ya me estoy imaginado el sexo de reconciliación. —Tony sacó la mano para acariciarle la cara con los dedos—. Estás muy sexy cuando te cabreas, pero… Pensándolo mejor, prefiero cuando me miras como lo estás haciendo ahora —reconoció. Steve sabía que lo que había en su mirada era lo mismo que él estaba viendo en los ojos brillantes de Tony.

—Yo también —susurró.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose y tocándose el uno al otro.

—Hay algo que me hubiera gustado hacer antes de irnos a Hawái —indicó Tony poco después—. Pero me parece que no va a ser posible.

—¿Sí? ¿El qué? —Y cuando Tony se lo explicó, Steve estuvo de acuerdo en que hubiera sido fantástico hacerlo; como otra despedida, solo que con ellos dos juntos esa vez—. Es una lástima que no estemos todos. Pero bueno, aún quedan unos días, tal vez aún estemos a tiempo.

—Sí, tal vez —convino Tony, aunque no del todo convencido.

Después de que Tony se quedara dormido, Steve salió con cuidado de la cama y de la habitación y se dirigió al exterior. Pidió un deseo a las estrellas, en voz alta.

Probablemente no serviría para nada, pero tenía que intentarlo, por Tony.

Volvió a la cama. 

* * *

Dos días antes de partir para Hawái, la Brigada de Demolición decidió que había llegado el momento de escaparse una vez más de Rikers, en un ciclo que iba repitiéndose con relativa regularidad. Esta vez no lo hicieron solos y organizaron una fuga masiva, dejando no solo sueltos a cientos de peligrosos criminales, sino que, además, se las habían arreglado para otorgar una dosis extra de fuerza y resistencia a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Total: que todos los Vengadores habían sido llamados a la acción en lo que prometía ser un día muy largo.

Natasha y Bucky estaban enzarzados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra cinco de los presos, otros cuatro inconscientes en el suelo, cuando escucharon una voz familiar llamarles por su nombre. Se miraron a los ojos, hicieron un gesto de asentimiento, y dieron un salto hacia atrás justo en el momento en el que una flecha se clavaba en suelo y generaba una descarga de energía que noqueó a los delincuentes de inmediato.

—¡Clint! —exclamó Natasha, contenta de verle—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperábamos hasta pasado mañana.

—No podía perderme la acción —repuso este. Por el rabillo del ojo atisbó otro uniforme naranja; sacó una flecha del carcaj, la lanzó y lo derribó sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos. No podía negar que sabía maravillosamente poder volver a pelear junto a su equipo—. Qué menos que trabajar hoy para que las vacaciones luego sepan mejor. Me alegro de verte, tío —le hizo un gesto con el mentón a Bucky.

—Lo mismo digo. Y ahora basta de charla, que queda mucho por hacer —dijo este.

—Eso espero —señaló Clint, sonriendo ampliamente, sintiendo ya correr la adrenalina por sus venas.

Durante las siguientes horas trabajaron sin descanso para reducir y capturar a todos los presos fugados. Quedaba poco para que se pusiera el sol cuando ya habían logrado atrapar a la mayoría, pero todavía quedaban los cuatro de la Brigada en cuestión, que se estaban mostrando más escurridizos que sus subordinados.

Con el resto del equipo desperdigado por toda la ciudad buscando a los rezagados, Hulk estaba lidiando con su antiguo socio Eliot Franklin, alias Bola de Trueno, mientras que Tony había localizado y trataba de detener las embestidas de Bulldozer, quien ya le había hecho varias abolladuras en la armadura con ese maldito casco. Por el comunicador Visión le informó de que él y Wanda habían reducido a Martinete, así que en cuanto Tony acabara con Bulldozer ya solo les restaría encontrar al líder y más peligroso de todos, Demoledor.

Impaciente por terminar, porque tenía la reserva de energía bajo mínimos después de tantas horas, Tony se elevó unos metros y disparó, haciendo tambalear a Bulldozer. El escudo de Steve silbó en el aire y golpeó el estómago del villano en un certero golpe que terminó de derribarle.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Steve, recuperando su escudo. Tony bajó a tierra firme y le quitó el casco a Bulldozer; sin él era bastante más inofensivo, aunque no tenía pinta de que fuera a levantarse pronto.

—Estoy casi sin batería, Capi. —Se golpeó el reactor, casi apagado del todo. Ni siquiera tenía suficiente para volar de vuelta a casa.

—Ya estamos terminando. Llévate a este y yo me encargo de localizar a… —No pudo terminar la frase porque el suelo tembló bajo sus pies y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—¡Steve! ¡Detrás de ti! —gritó Tony. Steve se giró justo a tiempo para cubrirse con el escudo, evitando así el grueso del impacto de la palanca de Demoledor. El arma volvió como si nada a las manos de su dueño después de que el golpe hiciera vibrar el escudo y a Steve caer de rodillas. Tony disparó, pero con tan poca reserva de energía, solo pudo lanzar un rayo de muy poca potencia que Demoledor esquivó con facilidad. Tendrían que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pensó. Entre los dos deberían poder con él, siempre y cuando consiguieran quitarle de las manos esa dichosa palanca.

Por suerte no les hizo falta. Demoledor se dispuso a lanzar de nuevo su arma cuando de repente el cielo se oscureció y se iluminó segundos después con relámpagos que cruzaron amenazadoramente por las nubes, seguidos de sus respectivos truenos.

El primer rayo cayó sobre Tony, recargando la armadura hasta su máxima potencia.

Thor aterrizó a su lado, tan majestuoso e imponente como de costumbre.

—Cuando desees, Stark —pronunció. Demoledor, que ya había visto que no tenía nada que hacer, arrancó a correr. Tony levantó su mano, Thor levantó a Mjölnir, y entre los dos pusieron punto y final a la última fuga de la Brigada de Demolición.

 

Las labores de limpieza se alargaron un poco más. Aunque ya habían neutralizado la mayor parte del peligro, se quedaron hasta asegurarse de que todos los presos fugados habían vuelto a prisión y a prestar la ayuda que fuera necesaria. Finalmente volvieron a casa pasada la medianoche, exhaustos y sobre todo hambrientos. Tony pidió pizzas para alimentar a un regimiento y mientras esperaban a que llegaran aprovecharon para dar la bienvenida al recién llegado, que saludó a todos sus amigos con gran entusiasmo. Felicitó profusamente a Steve y a Tony por las próximas nupcias, se alegró mucho de ver que Pietro estaba totalmente recuperado y también lo hizo al conocer a Bucky y saber que Steve había logrado conseguir una gran paz tras recuperar a su mejor amigo. Gladstone se volvió loco con Thor, y este, riendo, lo cogió (Gladstone se veía diminuto entre las enormes manos del asgardiano) y dejó que le lamiera por toda la cara.

En cuanto llegó la comida se sentaron todos en el salón, excepto los niños que hacía horas que ya se habían ido a dormir, y le explicaron las novedades desde la última vez que se habían visto. Thor se mostró muy satisfecho al saber que el equipo funcionaba mejor que nunca y que habían encontrado la manera de vivir todos juntos como una gran familia.

Tras la cena Thor les explicó lo que había averiguado durante los últimos meses, que no eran sino noticias algo preocupantes.

—Las cuatro gemas que hemos localizado hasta el día de hoy siguen a buen recaudo —les contó, mirando a Visión, portador de una de ellas—. Estamos haciendo lo posible por encontrar y salvaguardar las otras dos restantes, esparcidas por algún rincón del universo, dado que seis son en total estas piedras de poder inimaginable.

Clint se removió inquieto. La mayoría de ellos conocían bien de cerca hasta dónde llegaba el poder de aquellas joyas.

—Es de vital importancia encontrar estas dos gemas y guardarlas en lugar seguro —prosiguió Thor. Miró las caras de cada uno de ellos, y finalmente se detuvo en Steve y en Tony—. Amigos, no quisiera arrojar una sombra de inquietud en estos días tan halagüeños y llenos de dicha para todos nosotros, pero es mi deber haceros saber de estas nuevas. A Heimdall le han llegado murmullos del universo de que alguien está tratando de reunir todas las gemas con siniestros fines; mi hermano cree que se trata del mismo ser que orquestó el ataque de los Chitauri de hace cinco años.

—¿Qué poder tienen las dos gemas no localizadas? —preguntó Bruce. Todos estaban pensando lo mismo: era bien posible que ese ser ya se hubiera hecho con ellas.

—Según nuestras indagaciones, una de ellas tiene la capacidad de manipular el pasado, presente y futuro mientras que la otra otorga el poder de controlar las almas tanto de los vivos como de los muertos. Amigos míos, no hace falta que os recalque la importancia de mantener estas dos gemas a salvo como hemos hecho con las otras; cada una de ellas concede un poder peligroso y avasallador, pero si se llegaran a reunir las seis las consecuencias podrían llegar a ser catastróficas: su portador sería capaz ya no de destruir con facilidad los nueve reinos, sino de someter al universo entero.

Cayó el silencio en la sala. Laura, asustada, se había agarrado del brazo de Clint. Wanda, cogida de la mano de Visión y con expresión también angustiada, miró hacia Tony. Sabía lo que él estaba pensando: que había creado a Ultrón precisamente para prevenir aquello.

Tony tragó saliva.

—Sin embargo, eso sería en el peor de los casos, y no tenemos aún suficientes indicios como para atestiguar que una situación de esta calaña se produzca en un futuro inmediato. Reiterando mis palabras anteriores, cuatro de las seis gemas están a salvo, por lo que no permitáis que decaiga el ánimo, mis hermanos y hermanas, puesto que en estos días solo debería tener cabida el mayor de los alborozos.

—Eso, ya nos preocuparemos del destino del universo en otro momento, ¿verdad, chicos? —dijo Natasha, tratando de sonar alegre.

—Espera un momento —soltó Tony, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había mencionado Thor hacía unos momentos—. ¿Antes has dicho «mi hermano cree»? ¿No estaba Loki muerto?

El Dios del Trueno torció el gesto.

—Es una larga historia, me temo, pero en efecto, Loki está con vida, y no me complace decirte que me manifestó su voluntad de asistir a vuestras nupcias. Tuve que prohibírselo puesto que no creo que ninguno de mis camaradas considerara su presencia bienvenida —admitió.

—Ya lo que nos faltaba —murmuró Tony. Como Loki se presentara en su boda no iba a responder de sí mismo. Steve le sonrió y le apretó la rodilla cariñosamente.

—Tranquilos. No se atreverá a venir —afirmó Bruce, con un tono que hizo que todos se alegraran de estar en el mismo bando que él.

—Y antes de que se me olvide, os traigo un presente. —Thor se sacó una botella de algún rincón de su traje—. Licor asgardiano, el más fuerte y exclusivo de mi reino, fermentado específicamente para las más importantes de las festividades. Capaz de tumbar hasta a alguien tan resistente como Steve.

—Gracias, Thor. —Steve cogió la botella—. Qué bien me hubiera venido esto hace unos días —añadió. Bucky y Sam hicieron ver que no sabían a qué venía el comentario.

Tras eso se retiraron cada uno a su habitación. Estaban agotados después de un día tan largo y una buena noche de sueño les ayudaría a recobrar el ánimo. Tony se metió en la ducha después de que lo hiciera Steve. Estaba un poco inquieto por las noticias de Thor, pero como había dicho este, tampoco ganaban nada preocupándose antes de hora.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Tony desayunaba leyendo las noticias, Steve se le acercó por detrás y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Buenos días —le saludó alegremente. Su buen humor era reconfortante.

—Traes cara de querer decirme algo —señaló Tony. Steve cogió una naranja y se sentó a su lado en la barra de la cocina.

—Y es algo que te va a hacer ilusión, o eso espero —indicó. Estaba tan entusiasmado que poco le faltaba para ponerse a dar botes en el taburete—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste la noche de nuestras despedidas de soltero? ¿Eso que te gustaría poder hacer antes de irnos a Hawái?

—Oh. Es verdad. Ahora sí estamos todos.

—¡Eso es! He hablado con ellos y a todos les parece estupendo. Y también he llamado y he reservado el sitio para cenar esta noche. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás contento?

Tony sonrió. ¿Cómo no iba a estar contento de tener a Steve?

Le pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello para besarle. Era toda la respuesta que necesitaba su chico.

* * *

En cinco años, y especialmente en una ciudad como Nueva York, era muy habitual que muchos establecimientos y restaurantes hubieran cerrado o se hubieran trasladado. No era el caso de su pequeño restaurante de shawarma, que seguía en el mismo lugar como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido aquel día de 2012, aunque ahora, lógicamente, ya no estaba todo lleno de polvo y escombros como entonces. Seguía regentado por el mismo dueño, y a pese a que no habían vuelto a ir desde aquella vez, este se alegró mucho de verlos, y más al conocer el motivo de su visita.

Después de pedir la comida los seis tomaron asiento en la misma mesa de entonces (esta vez Tony se sentó al lado de Steve), envueltos por una agradable sensación de nostalgia. Era fantástico que cinco años después no solo siguieran vivos, sino que estuvieran todavía más unidos, cuando Tony se había creído totalmente incapaz de pertenecer a un equipo y mucho menos hubiera podido pensar que un día llegaría a considerarlos su familia.

—Cinco años —comentó Natasha—. Si parece que fue ayer cuando luchamos juntos por primera vez.

—Y al mismo tiempo, han ocurrido tantas cosas desde entonces que es como si hubieran pasado mil años —señaló Bruce.

—Desde luego, a mí si hace cinco años me hubierais dicho que la siguiente vez que viniéramos aquí sería para celebrar la boda de estos dos, me hubiera reído en vuestra cara —dijo Clint, haciendo bailar un tenedor entre sus dedos.

—Tú siempre has estado ciego para estas cosas —le recordó Nat, divertida—. Aunque yo también admito que nos pilló a todos un poco por sorpresa. —Y eso que Natasha había sido de las primeras en darse cuenta.

—Te lo tendría que haber dicho desde el principio para que así dejaras de buscarme citas —rio Steve.

—Sí, una vez probó el primer bocado de Stark que la totalidad de la población femenina perdió toda oportunidad —intercedió Tony—. Y bueno, masculina también.

—Buena suerte casándote con Tony y con su ego, Capi —bromeó Clint.

—A ti lo que te pasa es que eres un rancio, Barton —replicó Tony, sin malicia alguna—. No sé por qué te retiraste cuando tu señora esposa debe de estar desesperada de tenerte todo el santo día en casa.

—Mira, cuando llevéis tanto tiempo casados como nosotros, ya le preguntaré a Steve si está la mitad de contento de lo que está mi parienta conmigo. Eso si no os habéis matado el uno al otro para entonces, claro.

Thor los miraba con gran atención y con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora que estaba de vuelta, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado Midgar y a sus especiales camaradas. Se alegraba sinceramente de ver que en los ojos de sus amigos ya no se reflejaban tan intensamente como antes los demonios que los atormentaban desde mucho antes de que él los conociera.

—No deja de fascinarme la manera en la que los midgarianos os demostráis afecto —dijo, interrumpiendo la discusión entre Tony y Clint.

—Por favor. ¿Afecto? ¿Yo, por este? —Tony fingió indignación—. Como mucho nos toleramos, que no es poco.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Stark. —Clint y Tony entornaron los ojos, se aguantaron la mirada unos segundos y después se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

Les trajeron la comida. Steve todavía no había decidido si le gustaba o no, pero comió como un campeón, igual que Thor. Parecía que los dos estuvieran compitiendo para ver quién era capaz de tragar más y más deprisa.

—Perdonad si me pongo demasiado sentimental, pero… Me gustaría aprovechar esta ocasión para decir que me alegro mucho de que Natasha me convenciera para venir hace cinco años —dijo Bruce, aunque solo la miró brevemente mientras lo hacía—. Pese a que no todo haya sido ideal desde entonces, no cambiaría los momentos que he pasado con vosotros por nada.

Los demás compartieron el sentimiento.

—Alego lo mismo, buen doctor —convino Thor, dándole una sonora palmada en la espalda; menos mal que Bruce no estaba tragando en ese momento—. Luchar al lado de humanos tan extraordinarios como vosotros ha sido una de las grandes experiencias de mi existencia. Si se vuelve a presentar la ocasión de combatir será un gran honor poder volver a hacerlo a vuestro lado.

—Somos un gran equipo —añadió Steve—. Fue maravilloso poder salvar al mundo juntos. Gracias por darme un sentido de pertenencia y una familia cuando más lo necesitaba, chicos. Sin vosotros seguiría perdido en este mundo.

Clint alzó su vaso y propuso un brindis.

—Por los Vengadores originales —dijo—. Y por los nuevos también, que son muy majos, pero asumámoslo, los originales tenemos más carisma. Y somos más guapos.

—Y porque si tenemos que volver a luchar… —añadió Natasha, levantando su vaso a la vez.

—Ganemos o perdamos… —siguió Tony, mirando a Steve.

—Lo haremos juntos —concluyó su Capitán.

—Y por Tony y Steve —dijo Bruce.

—Por una vida en común llena de dicha y prosperidad —remató Thor. Chocaron los vasos y bebieron.

—Hablando de sentido de pertenencia y de familia —comentó Tony tras el brindis; él ya hacía rato que estaba lleno—. Todavía no me puedo creer lo mucho que me esmeré en diseñaros a cada uno una planta personalizada en la Torre para que pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntos y empezar a conocernos y luego pasarais de mí de una forma tan vil. Bueno, menos Bruce, porque al contrario que vosotros él sí es un tío legal.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y estiró el puño para chocarlo con el de Bruce.

—Sigo pensando que es un edificio un poco feo —dijo Steve. La mirada ofendida de Tony le hizo reír—. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo al principio no quise porque tú vivías allí con Pepper y no me hacía mucha ilusión verte con ella cada día. Y luego ya sabes que estaba en un momento muy complicado.

—Hm. Vale, te acepto la excusa, pero solo porque me has compensado con creces desde entonces —repuso Tony.

—Yo no podía si quería seguir manteniendo en secreto a mi familia —adujo Clint.

—Yo estaba en Asgard y al venirme a Midgar me fui a Londres con mi bella Jane —indicó Thor.

—Y yo supongo que solo pasaba por allí de vez en cuando porque me gustaba tanto que no quería acostumbrarme si luego no iba a ser permanente —confesó Natasha.

Tony suspiró. Así era muy difícil tenérselo en cuenta.

—Bueno, vale, os perdono. Solo digo que hubiera estado bien vivir los seis juntos una temporada. Nos lo hubiéramos pasado bien.

—Eso seguro. Y ahora estamos casi todos, aunque no sea en la Torre —señaló Steve.

—Por lo menos celebramos excelentes festejos allí —dijo Thor.

—Inolvidables —afirmó Bruce—. Especialmente el último.

—No sé si deciros esto —comentó Nat. Se había recostado en el respaldo de su silla y había plantado sus pies en el asiento de la de Clint—. Cuando tras la batalla de los Chitauri Tony renovó la Torre para que viviéramos en ella y la renombró la Torre de los Vengadores… Durante una temporada se hizo muy habitual encontrar historias sobre nosotros en Internet.

—¿A qué te refieres con historias sobre nosotros? ¿Rumores y esas cosas? —preguntó Steve, con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no exactamente. ¿Sabéis que hay gente que escribe relatos sobre sus cantantes, actores o deportistas favoritos? Pues eso.

—Ohhhh. ¿Porno? Por favor dime que estás hablando de eso. —Tony sonó mucho más entusiasmado de lo que debería. Natasha rio.

—Algunas historias sí, es Internet, al fin y al cabo. No todas. En muchas simplemente imaginaban cómo sería nuestro día a día. Otras eran más de cariz romántico, y nos emparejaban los unos con los otros, en todas las combinaciones. Los más populares siempre fuisteis vosotros dos —declaró, señalando a Steve y a Tony—. Era divertido.

—¿Me alegro? —Steve no estaba nada convencido.

—Los humanos tenéis unas aficiones muy extrañas —dijo Thor, confuso.

—Na, grandullón. La gente, que tiene mucho tiempo libre —concluyó Clint.

—Espero links en cuanto volvamos a casa —dijo Tony.

 

Un rato después, mientras el resto estaba ocupado en sus respectivas conversaciones, Tony se inclinó hacia Steve.

—Gracias —le susurró en el oído.

—No hace falta que me las des. Si esto ha sido idea tuya.

—Ya lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es… Gracias por estar aquí. Por… todo.

Sonriendo, Steve le cogió de la mano.

—No se merecen —le contestó. Él también tenía una larga lista de razones por las que sentirse agradecido y toda una vida por delante para demostrarle a Tony cuánto.


	32. Tony y Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin llega el día del viaje a Hawái.

Por fin llegó el día de marcharse a Hawái y se podía oler la expectación y el entusiasmo en cada rincón de la base.

Habían planeado partir por la tarde, después de comer, ya que por la mañana Steve y Tony quisieron ir a Washington a ver a Peggy antes del viaje.

Estaban animados cuando llegaron a la residencia de veteranos, hablando de todas las cosas que tenían pensado hacer en Hawái. Sin embargo, a Steve se le paró el corazón al entrar en la habitación de Peggy y ver la cama vacía.

—No puede ser… —farfulló. Se suponía que tenían que avisarle en caso de… ¿Habría ocurrido mientras venían de camino?

Tony le estrechó la mano comprensivamente y se fue a buscar a alguna enfermera que pudiera informarles de lo sucedido. Volvió unos minutos después con expresión de alivio.

—No pasa nada, Steve. —Sharon había venido de visita, le explicó, y como Peggy se encontraba bien y hacía un día tan hermoso habían decidido salir a dar un paseo por el jardín. Steve respiró más tranquilo al oírlo—. Si quieres ve tú y yo me espero aquí —le ofreció Tony.

Steve no tardó en divisar a las dos mujeres. Sharon empujaba con cuidado la silla de ruedas en la que descansaba su tía, hablando las dos animadamente, y se detuvieron al lado de un bonito seto de flores de diferentes y alegres colores. Steve cogió aire y se encaminó hacia ellas; no había vuelto a ver a Sharon desde el día que rompió con ella, y pese a que la chica se mostró comprensiva entonces, él sabía que le había hecho daño.

Peggy fue la primera en verle, esbozando una amplia sonrisa al reconocerle. Una vez a su altura, Steve se agachó para besarle la cara. Al aire libre Peggy tenía un aspecto mucho más saludable; podía ver que tenía los pómulos sonrosados y que los ojos le brillaban, despiertos y vivaces.

—Hola, Peggy. Hoy estás todavía más guapa que de costumbre —le dijo con cariño. Peggy le pasó los dedos por su mejilla y le manifestó lo contenta que estaba de verle. Steve se incorporó—. Hola, Sharon —saludó más tímidamente.

—Steve. Me alegro de verte —contestó ella, algo comedida. Tras una pausa, añadió—: Si queréis que os deje solos puedo irme a por un café.

Peggy se opuso enérgicamente.

—No pasa cada día que puedo disfrutar de la compañía de dos de mis personas favoritas al mismo tiempo. Así que no me vais a hacer el feo, ¿no?

Steve y Sharon cruzaron una mirada y sonrieron. Como para llevarle la contraria a Peggy.

De modo que Sharon le cedió la silla a Steve y los tres pasearon agradablemente, disfrutando del sol en sus caras y de la tranquilidad de la mañana mientras se ponían al día de sus vidas. Sharon le habló de su trabajo en la CIA. Le explicó que estaba muy liada y que apenas tenía tiempo para su vida personal, pero que tenía la oportunidad de viajar a muchos países diferentes y que le encantaba lo que hacía. Le comentó que ahora tenía unos días de vacaciones y que por eso había aprovechado para venir a ver a su tía. Steve, por su parte, le habló de algunas de sus misiones más recientes y de cómo iba todo por la base. También le habló de Bucky. Steve había cortado con Sharon muy poco después de recuperarlo, así que ella no había tenido ocasión de conocerlo, pero de todas formas se alegró mucho al saber que ya estaba mucho mejor.

Peggy los escuchaba con atención, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, y de vez en cuando les iba haciendo preguntas, queriendo saber lo máximo posible sobre sus vidas, asintiendo con orgullo tras cada respuesta.

—Siempre he pensado que hacéis muy buena pareja —alegó Peggy en un momento dado, para sobresalto de los dos jóvenes—. Mi Sharon y mi Steve. No quiero otra cosa que veros felices —afirmó con convicción.

Steve se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir. ¿Se había olvidado Peggy de Tony? Hasta ese momento pensaba que tenía uno de sus días buenos en los que se acordaba de las cosas.

—Tía, Steve y yo… —comenzó Sharon, visiblemente incómoda.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. No funcionó entre vosotros, no me he olvidado. —Entonces Peggy le cogió la mano a Steve—. ¿No ha venido hoy Anthony contigo? Quería verle antes de que os vayáis para decirle que espero que se comporte como es debido en vuestra boda.

Steve rio, aliviado.

—Sí que ha venido, te está esperando arriba.

—Bien. Tened un día maravilloso, ¿me oyes? Os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, que bien sabe Dios que los dos os la merecéis. Y aunque no pueda estar presente, mis pensamientos y mi espíritu estarán con vosotros en todo momento.

—Muchas gracias, Peggy. —Se agachó de nuevo para darle otro beso—. Y cuando vuelva bailaremos como teníamos pendiente, para celebrarlo.

Peggy le sonrió y le contestó que podía contar con ello.

Como ya había tenido suficiente del paseo, una enfermera subió a Peggy a su habitación para que esta pudiera pasar un rato con Tony, y Steve y Sharon se sentaron en uno de los bancos del jardín.

—¿Así que te casas? —preguntó ella tras unos instantes de silencio algo tensos.

—Sí, el sábado de la semana que viene. En Hawái.

—¿Y con Tony Stark?

—Con Tony Stark.

Sharon, con las manos debajo de los muslos, balanceó una pierna hacia delante y hacia detrás.

—Cuando cortaste conmigo y me dijiste que era porque todavía tenías sentimientos por tu ex… ¿Te referías a él? —quiso saber, con voz vacilante. Steve no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad.

—Sí, era él.

—Sí, supongo que alguien como Tony Stark es difícil de olvidar —dijo ella con un tinte de amargura—. Me alegro de que pudieras arreglar las cosas con él.

—Lo siento mucho, Sharon. Siento mucho cómo fue todo entre nosotros. Te merecías algo mejor —se disculpó sinceramente, aunque no creía que fuera mucho consuelo a esas alturas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé… Al principio, pensé que a lo mejor siempre sería un poco raro entre nosotros por eso de ser la sobrina de tu antiguo amor, pero no fue así, ¿verdad? Al menos no para mí. Siempre me sentí muy a gusto a tu lado, y creía que a ti te pasaba lo mismo. Pero, desgraciadamente, para una vez que conozco a un chico realmente estupendo, resultó que solo estaba conmigo de rebote para olvidarse de su ex.

Steve reflexionó sobre qué decir a continuación. Era obvio que no se había portado bien con ella, y aunque probablemente no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerla sentir mejor, tampoco quería empeorar todavía más las cosas entre ellos.

—No sé si servirá de algo, pero… —dijo, al fin—. Realmente me gustabas, Sharon, y yo también me sentí muy a gusto el tiempo que estuve contigo. Supongo… Supongo que, si no fui capaz de olvidarme de Tony estando con una mujer tan fantástica como tú, es que directamente era imposible del todo.

Sharon medio sonrió al oír eso. Levantó una de sus manos y trazó con los dedos la mejilla de él, de la misma forma a como lo había hecho Peggy antes.

—¿Sabes? Siempre ponías buena cara cuando estabas conmigo, pero a veces tenías esos momentos, sobre todo cuando pensabas que no te miraba, que lucías una expresión tan… triste. Me rompía el corazón el no saber cómo ayudarte. En cambio, ahora… Ojalá hubiera podido verte así cuando estábamos juntos, pero me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad. Os deseo todo lo mejor.

—Gracias, Sharon. Lo mismo te digo.

Se miraron a los ojos un breve instante antes de ponerse en pie. Steve la abrazó con suavidad. Sharon le devolvió el abrazo un segundo antes de separarse.

—Sube alguna foto a Facebook aunque sea para que pueda ver lo guapos que vais a estar, ¿vale? —le dijo.

—Claro.

Sharon frunció los labios, se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla y le dijo adiós con la mano.

 

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Tony después, cuando ya se hubieron despedido de Peggy y salido de la residencia.

—Sí. ¿Listo para ir a Hawái? —Aunque no se refería únicamente al viaje, y Tony se dio cuenta enseguida.

—No puedo estarlo más —le respondió. 

* * *

Ese mismo viernes llegaron por fin a Honolulu y, tal y como se había estado imaginando Steve, al bajar del avión unas simpáticas azafatas les dieron una calurosa bienvenida y les colgaron del cuello los tradicionales leis, confeccionados con flores de verdad, para su deleite.

Steve se quedó pasmado en cuanto vio la habitación del hotel en el que iban a pasar la semana: ¡era más grande que su antiguo apartamento! Además del dormitorio, contaba con una sala de estar, un comedor, y un cuarto de baño gigante con jacuzzi (Bucky iba a estar muy contento). El ambiente era cálido y luminoso, y las vistas desde la terraza eran de ensueño: el balcón daba directamente a la playa de Waikiki y a Diamond Head.

Había un tríptico encima de la banqueta del dormitorio que explicaba que el nombre del hotel significaba “una casa propia del cielo”, y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo que esa denominación le hacía justicia.

Tras instalarse se pusieron los bañadores y Steve arrastró a Tony hasta el mar para darse el primer chapuzón. Gladstone no podía estar más feliz de poder corretear en la cálida arena e incluso se atrevió a remojarse un poquito él también.

 

El sábado llegaron Coulson, Maria y Jane. Thor se alegró tanto de ver a Coulson y comprobar que efectivamente estaba vivo que le dio un abrazo tan efusivo que hasta le levantó del suelo. El reencuentro con Jane fue todavía más efusivo, claro. Los demás, educadamente, miraron para otro lado mientras se decían su hola. Al preguntarle a Hill por Fury, esta les informó que tenía pensado venir el viernes, que no se preocuparan que no pensaba perderse la celebración.

 

Tony recordaba perfectamente que cuando Steve propuso lo de ir a Hawái a pasar una semana de vacaciones antes de la boda, a él le había parecido una gran idea eso de disfrutar de unos días de relajación junto a sus amigos.

Para Tony, ese relax consistía esencialmente en tumbarse a la bartola en la playa, tomar el sol y beber Mai Tais, pero debería haber anticipado que para Steve relajarse significaba algo diametralmente distinto. De modo que su chico había llenado la semana con un sinfín de actividades, a saber: buceo y snorkel, kayak, surf y body surf, excursiones a la montaña a pie y en bicicleta, visitas a cascadas y volcanes, partidos de vóley playa, incluso una visita a Pearl Harbor, además de ir de compras y de todas las actividades nocturnas que ofrecía la isla. ¿Quién diablos podía seguir ese ritmo?

Tony hubiera protestado si no fuera porque el primer día tuvo que reconocer que básicamente estaba en el paraíso cuando Steve y Thor emergieron del océano con sus tablas de surf a cuestas, con el pelo rubio mojado y el traje de neopreno húmedo y ceñido a sus esculturales cuerpos; a Tony se le secó la garganta al verlos. El efecto se perdió un poco, eso sí, en cuanto llegaron hasta él y se sacudieron el agua como si fueran perros, mojando a Tony sin ningún miramiento y riéndose a mandíbula batiente mientras lo hacían. Tony se hubiera enfadado de no ser porque entonces Steve se bajó la parte de arriba del traje de neopreno, mostrándole los relucientes músculos de su pecho y abdomen y sí… A Tony se le olvidó por qué se suponía que debería sentirse ofendido.

De todas formas, Steve fue lo suficientemente considerado como para no incluir a Tony en todas las actividades, y Tony pudo también pasar unas agradables horas jugando al golf con Phil, Bruce y Rhodey.

Aunque el que estaba más contento probablemente era Nathaniel, que no podía ser más feliz de poder pasar una semana entera con sus papás, sus hermanos, todos sus tíos (ya estaba encantadísimo con su tío Thor, y cada vez que lo tenía cerca se lo pasaba en grande tirando de su melena) y Gladstone, del que no se separaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Clint ya estaba temiendo el momento en el que tuviera que decirle que no podía llevárselo a casa porque era el perrito de tío Tony y tío Steve, y ya se veía teniendo que adoptar una mascota cuando volvieran para acallar las protestas y los berrinches de su hijo menor.

 

El martes por la noche Steve salió de la ducha y vio que Tony estaba en la terraza, apoyado en la barandilla del balcón mirando al horizonte con aire pensativo. Steve se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás, besándole la nuca con suavidad. Tony giró la cara para darle acceso a su boca, que Steve tomó de inmediato.

—Estoy enamorado de este sitio —declaró Steve tras el beso, mirando la maravillosa vista—. Creo que deberíamos replantearnos eso de comprarnos una casa en Francia cuando nos retiremos y venirnos a vivir aquí en su lugar.

—¿Con lo que te gusta Francia? No tienes ni que elegir, nos compramos una casa allí y otra aquí y vamos alternando —propuso.

—Mmm, sí, eso suena perfecto. —Steve se colocó a su lado, apoyando los brazos en la barandilla él también. —¿En qué pensabas? —le preguntó.

—Pensaba en lo que nos dijo Thor el otro día —contestó Tony.

—Ah, ya. —Steve era el primero en admitir que no había sido precisamente ideal escuchar algo así a pocos días de su boda—. Yo también he pensado en ello y he decidido que no pienso obsesionarme. Amenazas las vamos a tener siempre, y cuando pase esto que dice Thor, si es que llega a pasar, a lo mejor han transcurrido varios años. Y si ocurre, pues nos ocupamos de ello y listo, no vale la pena preocuparnos ahora por eso.

Tony sonrió. Steve siempre lo pintaba todo como si fuera facilísimo.

—Es un buen plan —convino—. Aunque pensaba más bien en lo que dijo de las dos gemas que todavía no se han encontrado. Comentó que una controla las almas de los vivos y los muertos y me preguntaba si sería posible… Si con ella se podría establecer comunicación con los que ya no están.

Lo dijo sin mirar a Steve porque sabía que iba a ver desaprobación en sus ojos azules, y aun así el suspiro que dejó escapar su chico sonó justamente a eso.

—No te metas en ese berenjenal, Tony —le dijo, con tono firme—. Empiezas con una pregunta presuntamente inofensiva y antes de que te des cuenta ya te has obsesionado hasta el punto de cometer una locura.

—No voy a cometer ninguna locura, simplemente estaba elucubrando, nada más —le replicó, molesto—. Igualmente, entiendo que la otra, con la que se puede manipular el pasado sí es más peligrosa por todo el rollo ese del efecto mariposa, pero ¿por qué es una mala idea hablar ni que sea una vez con tus seres queridos que están en el más allá, tener una última oportunidad de decirles lo que no les pudiste decir en vida? Librarte de tus remordimientos, ¿no es algo positivo? Yo lo veo positivo.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Si abres esa puerta no sabes lo que puede entrar por ella —repuso Steve, muy serio—. Y dudo que te conformaras con una única vez.

Tony resopló.

—Vivimos con una de esas gemas, interactuamos con ella cada día y no nos ha pasado nada, al contrario —insistió.

—Y mira lo que pasó la primera vez que la usaste. Y todo lo que hizo Loki con ella. Con Visión tuvimos mucha suerte, y recalco lo de suerte. No sé tú, pero a mí no me gustaría volver a tentar al destino. Si juegas con fuego acabas por quemarte.

Tony apretó los dientes. No le tenía que haber dicho nada.

—Solo era una pregunta. Tampoco es que tenga la intención de montarme en una nave espacial e irme a recorrer el universo en su busca —musitó.

Se quedaron callados un momento.

—¿Y qué les dirías? —le preguntó entonces Steve, con suavidad. Tony se tomó unos segundos en contestar.

—A mi madre le preguntaría si está bien donde está. Me despediría de ella, porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle adiós. Y le diría que la quiero, porque nunca se lo dije lo suficiente cuando estaba viva y necesita saberlo.

—Lo sabía, Tony. Las madres siempre lo saben, aunque no se lo digamos —le aseguró Steve.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Y a mi padre… Le diría que estás vivo y que eres feliz. Creo que eso le daría paz.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el hombro de Steve. Aun después de la ducha su chico todavía olía a sal y a rayos de sol.

—Lamento que no puedan estar tus padres aquí en estos días tan importantes —le dijo Steve, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo por la espalda de Tony—. Ojalá hubiera podido conocer a tu madre.

—Mi madre te hubiera dado la bienvenida a la familia nada más verte —dijo Tony, sonriendo pese a todo al pensar en ella. Dios, cómo la echaba de menos—. Hubiera visto de inmediato lo mucho que necesitas cariño, te habría pellizcado las mejillas y te habría estrechado entre sus brazos, uno de esos abrazos que solo saben dar las madres. Luego habría sacado todos los álbumes familiares para enseñarte mis fotos de cuando era un bebé hasta avergonzarme por completo. —Steve rio, imaginándoselo.

—He visto fotos tuyas de cuando eras niño y eras precioso, no tienes nada por lo que avergonzarte.

—No has visto las más sonrojantes, de eso ya me he encargado yo. Y las madres siempre encuentran algo con lo que avergonzar a los hijos delante de sus parejas, créeme.

—¿Y luego qué más?

—Luego, nos sentaríamos todos en la sala de estar. Mi madre tocaría el piano y tú y Howard, mientras bebéis una copita de coñac, os contaríais batallitas de la guerra y os pondríais a rememorar vuestros buenos tiempos juntos. Howard te preguntaría que cuáles son tus intenciones para conmigo y tú le contestarías que hacer de mí un hombre decente. Y sería un poco raro porque antes habíais sido colegas y ahora seríais suegro y yerno, pero Howard terminaría por alegrarse de tenerte en la familia y de que centres al tarambana de su hijo. Y durante todo ese rato, Jarvis nos habría estado preparando una cena para chuparse los dedos y después, en cuanto hubiera tenido una oportunidad, te habría apartado a un lado para pedirte que por favor cuidaras bien del señorito Anthony… —Se le rompió la voz después de eso. Steve le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y aguardó paciente a que recobrara la compostura.

Tony se refregó los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces.

—¿Crees que yo le hubiera gustado a tu madre? —le preguntó a Steve en cuanto sintió que ya podía volver a hablar.

—Bueno, aunque no sé cómo se hubiera tomado el que su hijo se enamorara de un hombre… Mi madre, especialmente desde que mi padre murió en la guerra, fue una mujer que hizo todos los sacrificios imaginables para poder sacar adelante a un hijo enfermo. Así que en cuanto viera lo mucho que cuidas de mí, estoy seguro que sí, Tony, te habría querido muchísimo.

Tony asintió.

—No voy a cometer ninguna locura, te lo prometo —repitió, volviendo al tema de antes—. Tampoco es que me dejes mucha opción, nada más explicarte en lo que estoy pensando que ya me pones los pies en la tierra. —Esta vez fue él el que suspiró—. Supongo que es por eso por lo que me caso contigo.

—Por eso, y por mi cuerpo —añadió Steve con una sonrisa.

—Y por tu cuerpo —confirmó Tony.

* * *

El miércoles por la mañana llegaron Pepper y Happy. Pepper había quedado el viernes con la organizadora de la boda de la isla para terminar de pulir los últimos detalles, y les prometió que esos dos días de antes se iba a olvidar del trabajo y se iba a centrar en descansar.

El jueves por la noche, tras la cena, fueron a tomar una copa los cuatro juntos. Tony y Happy fueron a pedir las bebidas mientras Steve y Pepper tomaron asiento en una mesa de la terraza del bar del hotel que acababa de quedarse libre. Aunque se habían visto desde entonces, los dos no pudieron evitar acordarse de la última vez que salieron los cuatro y la conversación tan incómoda que mantuvieron aquel día. Pepper fue la que sacó el tema primero.

—No estás todavía molesto conmigo por lo que te dije del acuerdo prematrimonial, ¿verdad? —Pepper ya se había disculpado por ello, y más de una vez. Steve sonrió para mostrarle que por supuesto que no lo estaba.

—No hace falta que me pidas perdón por eso cada vez que me ves —le dijo, divertido al ver el apuro reflejado en la cara de ella.

—Ya lo sé, pero como Tony me dijo que no te había sentado muy bien, todavía me siento fatal por habértelo soltado de aquella manera. No tenía ningún derecho.

—Está totalmente olvidado —le aseguró él—. Y comprendo por qué lo hiciste, de veras. Yo espero que no estés decepcionada conmigo y con Tony por haber decidido no firmar nada…

Pepper sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—Nada de eso. Si fuera cualquier otra persona me preocuparía, pero contigo no podría estar más tranquila. Eso sí, después de la lata que me habéis dado y de todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que le he dedicado a esta boda, como se os ocurra divorciaros os mato —le advirtió.

—Tomo nota —dijo él riendo.

Pepper esbozó una cálida sonrisa y miró en dirección a Tony y a Happy, quienes todavía esperaban su turno en la abarrotada barra del bar. No iba a encontrar mejor momento, pensó ella.

—Steve, hay algo que quiero contarte porque me gustaría que fueras uno de los primeros en saberlo —le explicó. Él hizo el gesto inconsciente de inclinarse hacia ella, como si esperara que ella fuera a hacerle una confidencia. Bueno, supuso que en realidad sí que era eso lo que iba a hacer. Puso una mano en la rodilla de él y se lo soltó sin más—: Estoy embarazada.

Steve abrió mucho los ojos. Instintivamente su mirada se dirigió a la barriga de ella, y después volvió a su cara.

—Eso es… ¡Es maravilloso, Pepper! ¡Muchísimas felicidades! —Steve se mostró tan ilusionado que Pepper no pudo evitar reír al darle las gracias—. ¿De cuánto estás?

—De trece semanas. Queríamos esperar hasta asegurarnos que todo marchaba bien antes de anunciarlo.

—Claro. ¿Y ya sabes si es niño o niña?

—Todavía es pronto para saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero tengo el pálpito de que va a ser una niña.

—Qué alegría, Pepper. Es increíble pensar que una personita esté creciendo ahí dentro. ¿Está Happy contento?

—¿Contento? —Pepper reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco—. Entusiasmado sería una palabra más exacta. Se pasa el día hablándole a mi tripa.

—No me cuesta nada imaginármelo —rio Steve—. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Tony? —preguntó él.

Pepper vaciló. Sabía que Tony se iba a alegrar sinceramente por ella, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero de todas formas no estaba muy segura de que dos días antes de su boda fuera el mejor momento para contárselo.

—Por eso quería decírtelo a ti primero —admitió, y él comprendió. Cogió su mano y la envolvió en las dos de él.

—Ni te preocupes por eso. Tony se va a poner contentísimo en cuanto se lo cuentes. Y no vas a encontrar mejor momento que este, de verdad.

Lo cierto era que Pepper no quería esperar más para compartir su alegría con Tony, así que decidió que sí, que se lo iba a decir ya.

Steve la soltó en cuanto vio que se acercaban sus hombres con las bebidas. Tony dejó primero una copa frente a Steve.

—Una Piña Colada para mi precioso prometido —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Steve. El otro vaso que tenía en la mano no era el suyo, sino el de Pepper, que colocó en la mesa frente a ella—, y un mojito de fresa sin alcohol para la futura mamá.

Pepper lo miró boquiabierta un segundo y luego señaló con dedo acusatorio a su marido.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

Happy dejó su bebida y la de Tony encima de la mesa y levantó las manos.

—¡Lo ha adivinado él solito, te lo juro! —se defendió. Pepper levantó una ceja, sin terminar de creérselo.

—Te está diciendo la verdad —intercedió Tony—. Veamos. —Levantó la mano y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—. Primero, no has bebido una sola gota de alcohol desde que has llegado, lo cual ya es bastante significativo. Segundo, estás más radiante de lo habitual: tienes ese brillo en la cara y esa luminosidad tan propios de las embarazadas. Tercero, antes, cuando esa moto se ha subido a la calzada y ha pasado por delante de donde estábamos nosotros a toda leche, el primer instinto de Happy ha sido el de poner su mano en tu barriga. Ahí has estado rápido, socio —le dijo a un sonriente Happy—. Y cuarto, si necesitaba todavía más confirmación, la cara de bobo ilusionado de tu marido ya acaba por hacerlo bien evidente.

Pepper sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida y aliviada a la vez. Y ella preocupándose de encontrar el momento y modo adecuados para decírselo.

—Ven aquí, anda. —Tony abrió los brazos en gesto de invitación y Pepper se levantó a abrazarlo, mientras Steve felicitaba a su vez a Happy. Tony frotó su espalda—. Enhorabuena, Pep. Soy muy feliz por los dos.

Pepper le dio las gracias de forma muy sentida y tomaron todos asiento, muy contentos de tener otro motivo más de celebración en esos días tan especiales. Pepper se sentía muy feliz de saber que Tony, y también Steve, iban a formar parte de la vida de su bebé.

—¿Habéis pensado ya algún nombre? —quiso saber Steve.

—Estamos barajando varios. No queremos nada que sea demasiado típico —dijo Happy.

—Si es una niña como pensáis, la elección está clara: Antonia —aportó Tony. La cara horrorizada de Happy dejaba claro lo que opinaba este de su propuesta.

—Cariño, el consejo más importante que vas a recibir en tu vida y que te voy a ir repitiendo todas las veces que sea necesario es este: a tío Tony no hay que hacerle ni caso. —Happy se inclinó para hablar directamente al vientre de Pepper, con una mano protectora firmemente colocada allí. Pepper miró a Steve con cara de «¿Ves lo que te decía?» y este se tapó la boca con la mano para aguantarse la risa.

—Solo espero que el bebé salga a su madre y no a su padre —señaló Tony ignorando ese último comentario—. Sin ofender, Happy.

—No me ofendo, al contrario, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Yo también quiero que mi niña sea tan preciosa e inteligente como lo es su madre —afirmó Happy, mirando a su mujer con orgullo y ternura.

Un momento así requería de un buen brindis, así que cogieron sus bebidas, entrechocaron las copas y brindaron por toda la abundante felicidad que estaba por llegar.

* * *

El viernes, después del desayuno, Steve desapareció misteriosamente junto a Natasha así que Tony pasó la mañana con Happy, Phil, Bruce y Rhodey. Al mediodía, al fin, llegó Fury. Se quedó mirando largamente a Tony con su único ojo hasta que al fin le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, muchacho —fue lo único que le dijo, y Tony no sabía lo mucho que necesitaba oírlo hasta que las palabras salieron de la boca de Nick.

Steve volvió después de comer y explicó su ausencia diciéndole que se había ido a hacer unas compras de última hora.

 

Al atardecer Steve propuso dar un paseo los dos juntos por la playa para ver la puesta de sol. Caminaron con tranquilidad cogidos de las manos, descalzos, sintiendo la suave arena acariciar las plantas y los dedos de sus pies. Parecían sacados de una postal.

—Mañana a estas horas ya estaremos casados —anunció Steve alegremente—. ¿No te parece increíble? Parecía que no iba a llegar nunca el día y aquí estamos.

—Sí. Increíble —contestó Tony mirando a su chico. La piel dorada por el sol contrastaba con el blanco de la camisa holgada que llevaba puesta; sus ojos estaban más azules que nunca, su sonrisa todavía más radiante de lo habitual. Estaba imposiblemente bello, tanto, que se le hizo muy irreal el que realmente fuera a casarse con él al día siguiente.

Pero era real. Iban a casarse. Por eso estaban allí.

—La semana ha sido maravillosa, Tony, gracias por pagar las vacaciones de todos. Solo con verles las caras es evidente lo mucho que las necesitaban.

—Admite que en el fondo solo lo propusiste para poder verlos a todos en traje de baño —bromeó.

—Bueno, es que nuestro equipo está realmente de muy buen ver —le siguió la broma Steve—. Deberíamos hacer un calendario para recaudar fondos para alguna buena causa. Yo me pido julio, evidentemente.

Cuando Tony se disponía a replicarle sintió cómo le caía una gota de agua en la punta de la nariz. Miró hacia el cielo, que se había nublado de repente, y en cuestión de segundos comenzó a arreciar la lluvia. Echaron a correr, buscando algún sitio en el que ponerse a cubierto, y se refugiaron bajo una palmera a esperar a que pasara el chaparrón; era uno de esos aguaceros que se iban tan rápido como llegaban.

—Madre mía, nos hemos puesto chorreando en un momento —dijo Steve haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Tony arrugó el entrecejo cuando su vista captó algo que parecía fuera de lugar. La camisa blanca de Steve, ahora mojada, se le había pegado a la piel y transparentaba lo suficiente como para dejar entrever lo que había debajo. Steve tenía algo en el torso, algo oscuro.

Steve siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, y pareció dudar al darse cuenta de a qué se refería Tony—. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para mañana por la noche… En fin, supongo que da lo mismo que lo veas ahora que mañana.

Se desabrochó y se abrió la camisa para que Tony lo viera mejor. Debajo de su pectoral derecho tenía escrita una palabra, o, mejor dicho, un nombre: Anthony.

Alucinado, Tony miró a los ojos de Steve para confirmar que no se lo estaba imaginando y que realmente Steve se había tatuado su nombre en el pecho.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó este, algo inseguro. Tony volvió a clavar la vista en el tatuaje, pasó las puntas de sus dedos, tentativamente, por encima; gracias al suero ya estaba totalmente curado.

—Es… ¿Es permanente? —alcanzó a preguntar.

—Claro que es permanente —contestó Steve como si le ofendiera que lo dudara.

—No sé qué decir, Steve. Es… demasiado. —Se sentía abrumado. No era la primera vez que alguien se tatuaba su nombre (en sus tiempos más salvajes había salido con algunas personas que no estaban muy finas, por decirlo delicadamente), pero nunca había significado nada. Lo que acababa de hacer Steve, en cambio…

—No te gusta —dijo Steve, desilusionado. Pensaba que a Tony le gustaría la sorpresa.

—Me encanta, cariño, de verdad —se apresuró a asegurarle Tony—. Lo que pasa es que… —No encontraba las palabras—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó al fin.

Steve se lo quedó mirando como si no entendiera por qué a esas alturas Tony todavía se hacía esa pregunta.

—Ya te lo dije una vez —le contestó con convicción—. Después de la A de América en el casco y la de Avengers en el traje, solo me faltaba la de Anthony. Ahora ya la tengo.

A Tony le invadió una sensación de posesividad tan intensa que lo único que pudo hacer fue colgarse del cuello de Steve y besarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Tony se había pasado media vida temiendo que toda la gente que le importaba terminaría por abandonarle. Que acabaría ahuyentándolos porque nunca había sido lo suficientemente bueno para nadie. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que estar solo era lo mejor.

Hasta que llegó su Steve, que por algún motivo se había empeñado en quedarse a su lado, que gritaba a todo aquel que quisiera escuchar y a quien no también que querer a Tony Stark era la decisión correcta y que había desafiado al mundo a que se atreviera a contradecirle.

Steve era de Tony, y Tony era de Steve, y así era como tenía que ser. Al día siguiente se pondrían los anillos para hacerlo oficial, pero, en el fondo, no iba a ser más que una formalidad, porque el verdadero compromiso ya lo habían hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

 

De alguna manera se las arreglaron para llegar al hotel, aunque a Steve le pudo la impaciencia y antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación le dio un empujón a Tony. Al golpear su espalda la pared Tony soltó una exclamación que se tragó la insistente boca de Steve; su flequillo mojado le hacía cosquillas en la frente.

Su chico lo aprisionó contra la pared con su cuerpo y metió su muslo entre las piernas de Tony, presionando deliciosamente en el sitio justo. Dios. Tony se agarró a su pelo con una mano y a su brazo con la otra.

—Steve —gruñó cuando este dejó su boca para concentrarse en su garganta.

—Tony —jadeó Steve—. Te deseo. Te necesito.

—Y yo a ti, amor mío, y yo a ti, pero… —A Steve no le gustó escuchar un pero. Buscó el pulso de Tony en su cuello y succionó fuerte; ugh, Tony esperó que no le dejara un chupetón que quedara visible en las fotos de la boda—. Pero, habíamos decidido pasar esta noche separados, ¿recuerdas? —logró decir al fin, lo cual fue un milagro porque Steve seguía haciendo presión ahí abajo con su muslo y básicamente toda la sangre había dejado de regar el cerebro de Tony para concentrarse en esa zona en concreto.

—Tienes razón, eso dijimos. —Y Steve volvió a besarle en la boca con urgencia. Al parecer le daba completamente igual que se lo estuvieran montando en pleno pasillo del hotel.

Tony le acarició el brazo, después le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla y tras eso por el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares. El beso se fue suavizando, haciéndose poco a poco más lento, hasta que finalmente Steve lo rompió con un suspiro. Tony le dio unas palmaditas alentadoras en la espalda.

—Mañana —le prometió.

—Mañana —repitió Steve, como para darse ánimos a sí mismo—. Cuando ya estemos casados.

—Eso es.

—Solo son unas horas. Seguro que pasan en un suspiro.

—Tú lo has dicho.

—Te veo mañana, entonces. —Y, con gran esfuerzo, Steve se separó del todo.

—Hasta mañana —confirmó Tony. Lo vio marcharse en dirección a la habitación que iba a ocupar Steve aquella noche y él entró en la suya.

Tony quería estar lo más descansado posible para el día siguiente, así que se dio una ducha fría (porque con la fiesta que tenía en los pantalones no iba a poder dormir de ninguna de las maneras), comió algo de fruta mientras consultaba sus e-mails y se acostó temprano. Por suerte el sueño no tardó en venir a buscarle.

Algo le despertó un poco después. Grogui, tardó en darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba sacudiendo. Se incorporó de mala gana, frotándose los ojos.

—¿Steve? —dijo cuando por fin estuvo lo bastante lúcido para reconocerle—. ¿Qué haces? ¿No hemos dicho…?

—Ya lo sé —le interrumpió—. Te echaba de menos —añadió, sin más.

Tony meneó la cabeza, sin ocultar su sonrisa.

—Eres de lo que no hay.

—Ven conmigo. —Steve le dio su mano y Tony se la cogió. Lo condujo hasta la terraza, donde se acomodaron en una de las tumbonas, con el brazo de Steve cruzado sobre el pecho de Tony.

—Si mañana tengo ojerones y arruino las fotos de la boda la culpa será tuya —le advirtió Tony.

—Todavía es temprano. Y a malas Nat hace virguerías con el maquillaje, ya lo sabes.

—Como se nota que tú no tienes que preocuparte de estas cosas porque siempre te levantas con una cara perfecta —rezongó, aunque sin motivo porque realmente estaba muy a gusto donde estaba.

—No me seas gruñón —rio Steve.

Durante un rato contemplaron el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar, que se mecía apaciblemente bajo la lluvia de rayos plateados.

 _—It’s the moment of truth, it’s all on the line. This is the place, this is the time; waited forever, it’s now or it’s never, nothing can stop you now… —_ canturreó Steve. Tony se echó a reír.

—¿Estás cantando _Karate Kid_?

—Me ha parecido apropiado.

—Creo que con esto me has demostrado que efectivamente conseguí mi propósito de convertirte en todo un geek. Pero ¿qué fue de aquello de preservar tu dignidad hasta después de la boda?

—Por unas pocas horas no va a pasar nada —contestó, pellizcándole en el costado—. ¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó, ya más serio.

—Un poco —admitió Tony—. ¿Y tú?

—También, un poco. Lo normal, supongo. Creía que sería peor porque en las series de televisión a todo el mundo le entra siempre esa duda existencial en el último momento de «¡Oh! ¿Y si me estoy equivocando? ¡Voy a estar con la misma persona durante el resto de mi vida!». —Rio suavemente por lo exagerado que lo encontraba—. Aunque quién sabe, a lo mejor me despierto mañana con un ataque de pánico y me dan ganas de escaparme.

—Hm. A ver si te voy a tener que atar a la cama para evitar que salgas corriendo —le amenazó Tony.

—Creo que no hará falta. Pero si quieres atarme a la cama _después_ de la boda, por mí no hay ningún problema —dijo Steve como si nada.

Y la fiesta en los pantalones de Tony hizo el amago de volver a avivarse.

—Cariño, no me digas estas cosas porque entonces me voy a tirar toda la ceremonia pensando en eso y no va a quedar muy bien que recite los votos totalmente empalmado, ¿no crees?

—Será mejor que me porte bien, entonces —prometió Steve—. Al menos hasta que acabe la ceremonia.

—Hay que ver. Con lo inocente que eras… Buenas noches, anda, granujilla.

Tony cambió de postura, pasando su pierna por encima de las de Steve, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de este y dejando la mano justo sobre el tatuaje. El suave rumor de las olas los fue empujando de nuevo hacia el abrazo del sueño.

«Solo unas horas más», pensó Steve, y siguió tarareando la canción de _Karate Kid_ al tiempo que Tony se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos.


	33. Steve y Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado la hora de darse el sí quiero.

Tony despertó a la mañana siguiente, en la cama; supuso que Steve lo había llevado allí en algún momento de la noche.

Como la noche anterior, no se despertó él por sí solo, sino por influencias externas. En esa ocasión algo se había tirado encima de él en la cama. Por un instante pensó que se trataba de un perro de noventa kilos muy afectuoso que quería jugar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no, era Steve otra vez.

—¡Tony! —gritó este; era demasiado temprano por la mañana como para tener tanta energía, pensó Tony. Se incorporó, frotándose la cara—. ¡Tony! ¡Hoy nos casamos! —exclamó Steve a pleno pulmón.

Un momento. En alguna parte de la habitación, posiblemente del móvil que Steve tenía en el bolsillo del vaquero, estaba sonando una canción. Era… ¿Elton John? ¿ _Going to the Chapel_? Vale, estaba claro que Steve no había amanecido con un ataque de pánico, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Tony se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, impasible, hasta que se volvió a tirar sobre la almohada, cogiendo la sábana y tapándose la cabeza con ella.

—¡Noooooo! No seas malo, Tony, venga. —Riendo, Steve le arrancó la sábana y le tironeó del brazo hasta que Tony, refunfuñando, se levantó de la cama. Steve le tiró su bañador y, como si fuera un crío, le retó a una carrera hasta la playa. Carrera que ganó Steve holgadamente porque básicamente Tony bajó andando parsimoniosamente y todavía bostezando.

Pero Steve había tenido una buena idea porque el chapuzón en el mar le espabiló por completo. A su chico no, más que nada porque él ya se había despertado espabilado. Si es que había dormido algo, claro.

—¿Ves? No tienes ojeras. Estás guapísimo y hoy nos casamos y el día es precioso y…

—¡Steve! —Tony le salpicó con el agua para hacerle callar—. No te embales tanto. No dejas de repetir lo de que hoy nos casamos como si se me hubiera olvidado y me lo tuvieras que estar recordando a cada momento.

—¡Perdona! —se disculpó Steve, avergonzado—. Es que estoy un poquito nervioso. Pero no nervios de los de querer salir corriendo, sino de los otros, de los buenos. —De esos que te formaban un batiburrillo de lo más agradable en la tripa y te hacían querer dar saltitos por la expectación.

—Ya lo veo, ya —replicó Tony con expresión divertida—. Tranquilízate un poquito o me voy a agotar solo de mirarte.

—No sé si voy a poder porque, y te lo recuerdo por si te has olvidado, resulta que hoy _nos casamos_ —enfatizó las dos últimas palabras y se ganó otro salpicón de Tony. Se acercó a él, y Tony le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas—. Realmente lo vamos a hacer, ¿no? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Eso parece, sí —contestó Tony. Entonces una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su cara—. ¡Es la hora de la verdad, Steve! Es el momento y el lugar. He esperado toda mi vida, es ahora o nunca, ¡nadie puede detenernos!

—Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? —Steve se hizo el airado—. Te metes conmigo solo porque soy un sentimental. Bueno, tú mismo. Puede que esta semana Bucky se haya ganado el título de rey de las ahogadillas, pero yo no me quedo corto —le amenazó.

—Qué miedo —le desafió Tony, descolgándose de su cuerpo y nadando hacia atrás como retándole a atraparle. Steve no se lo pensó dos veces. Se sumergió en el agua, buceó hacia Tony, emergió por detrás de él y, sin darle tiempo a girarse o alejarse, con la mano le cogió la cabeza y se la hundió en el agua. La satisfacción le duró poco, por eso, solo hasta que Tony salió a la superficie boqueando, buscando aire desesperadamente, y luego se puso a toser como si se hubiera tragado una gran cantidad de agua salada. Steve recordó, demasiado tarde, lo que le habían hecho a Tony en Afganistán y se sintió no solo terriblemente culpable, sino también un estúpido por no haberlo tenido en cuenta antes de hacer algo así tan alegremente.

—Ay, lo siento muchísimo, Tony, ¿estás bien? —Se puso a su altura, preocupado. Entonces Tony dejó de toser, la expresión maliciosa de antes volvió a su rostro y antes de que Steve pudiera reaccionar se le había subido a la espalda y posicionando las dos manos sobre su cabeza consiguió hacerle una ahogadilla de primera.

Steve salió a la superficie para encontrarse a Tony mirándole jactanciosamente.

—Menudo error de principiante. ¿Es que nunca te han dicho que no te puedes fiar ni de tu sombra, Rogers?

—Eres malvado y ruin, Stark. Si no me puedo fiar de ti, ¿qué sentido tiene que nos casemos? Mira, ¿sabes qué? Está decidido: la boda queda anulada —anunció Steve con aire solemne.

—Pues casi que me haces un favor. Me daba mucha pereza todo esto, si te soy sincero —dijo Tony sin cambiar de cara, braceando para mantenerse a flote—. Aunque también es verdad que ya está todo organizado y sería un desperdicio si no lo aprovecháramos.

Steve hizo ver que reflexionaba.

—Tienes razón, y ya está todo pagado, sin posibilidad de que nos reembolsen el dinero.

—El dinero es lo de menos. Me preocupa más despertar la cólera de Pepper —añadió Tony.

—No lo había pensado. Y ya no solo Pepper. Nuestros padrinos también se pondrían muy tristes.

—Cierto. Pobres James al cuadrado, creo que están más ilusionados ellos que nosotros mismos, seguro que llorarían y todo. Entonces qué, ¿lo hacemos de todas formas? ¿Nos casamos?

—Venga, va, casémonos hoy, así al menos los demás pasarán un buen rato. Pero que sepas que esta noche no pienso acostarme contigo porque voy a pedir la anulación en cuanto lleguemos a casa. ¿Y el tatuaje? Me lo borro con láser, que ya no quiero nada que me recuerde a ti.

Tony apretó los labios para no reírse.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Gladstone si nos separamos? Tendría que irse con uno de los dos.

—O podríamos tener custodia compartida.

—También, pero seguirá siendo muy traumático para él, ¿no? Nuestro perrito estaba convencido de que iba a estar con sus papás toda la vida… Menuda faena si le hacemos esto ahora.

Steve dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro de derrota.

—Bueno, vale. Te daré otra oportunidad. Pero solo por Gladstone, que quede claro —concedió.

Tony sonrió de oreja a oreja y se le volvió a enganchar cual koala.

—Y qué ibas a hacer sin mí, ¿eh? —le preguntó con afecto, dándole un beso de esquimal.

—¿Buscarme a otro multimillonario? Con que sea menos antipático que tú me conformo —le contestó, y le besó para evitar que protestara—. Es broma. No tengo ninguna intención de averiguarlo.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Tony, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su prometido. Steve cogió aire. Era uno de esos momentos tan tiernos que compartían ellos dos, cuando todo desaparecía a su alrededor y simplemente se perdían el uno en el otro, uno de esos instantes que Steve quería atesorar en su memoria para siempre. Y, también, pensó, era un momento perfecto para la…

—¡Revancha! —gritó, cogiendo a Tony por debajo de las axilas y tirándolo al agua.

 

Una guerra de ahogadillas más tarde (que tuvieron que dejar en empate porque si no se iban a tirar todo el día con eso y al final se iban a perder su propia boda) fueron a desayunar y tras eso, como todavía faltaban unas horas para que comenzara el jaleo, Tony reclutó a Bucky, Sam y Pietro para que se llevaran a Steve a jugar al vóley playa a ver si así quemaba su exceso de energía y estaba un poco más calmado para la ceremonia. 

* * *

Steve no estaba calmado en absoluto. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios: quería que la ceremonia y el día en general pasaran rápido porque quería estar YA casado con Tony, pero al mismo tiempo quería que el tiempo transcurriera lo más despacio posible porque era un acontecimiento muy especial que solo iba a vivir una vez y deseaba disfrutar de cada segundo.

Natasha fue a verle antes de vestirse y le instó a practicar los ejercicios de respiración que le había enseñado justamente para ese momento (parecía que Steve estaba de parto, en vez de a punto de casarse). La presencia de su amiga siempre tenía un efecto calmante sobre él así que gracias a ella consiguió aplacar una parte de sus nervios.

En cuanto terminó de vestirse se miró al espejo largamente. Lucía como un novio, decidió. Su traje era totalmente blanco, tanto los pantalones, como la camisa como la chaqueta. Los toques de color los daban los botones en la manga de la chaqueta y el cinturón, que eran negros, y una flor roja que llevaba en la solapa. Al contrario que Tony él no iba a llevar corbata, así que se dejó desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa. Le daba un aspecto elegante y a la vez informal, ideal para la boda en la playa.

La única nota discordante la daban las chanclas que llevaba puestas, pero no tenía que preocuparse por ello puesto que para la ceremonia irían descalzos y para la recepción ya se pondría unos zapatos en condiciones.

Seguía contemplándose en el espejo cuando escuchó un silbido de apreciación. Se giró y vio a Bucky, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Él también estaba vestido ya, con unos pantalones gris claro y camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas (le había dado aspecto humano al brazo de metal), el pelo recogido en un moño.

—Estás impresionante, Steve. —Se acercó a él para admirarle más a fondo—. Parece mentira. Si prácticamente era ayer cuando todavía eras un mocoso enclenque que no paraba de meterse en líos con todos los matones del barrio. Mírate ahora.

Steve se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Gracias, Buck. Pero si estoy aquí ahora es por ti, por cuidar de mí cuando no tenía a nadie más. —Dejó que le embargara la nostalgia, los buenos recuerdos de su infancia junto a su mejor amigo. Se había resignado a que era más que posible que llorara durante la ceremonia, pero al menos quería aguantar el tipo hasta entonces; aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a lograrlo con Bucky allí, la verdad—. Soy muy feliz de que estés conmigo en este momento y de que seas mi padrino tal y como nos prometimos cuando éramos unos críos.

—Pues claro —exclamó Bucky, pegándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro—. ¿Cómo iba a perdérmelo? Por eso he sobrevivido a todo lo que me ha pasado, para poder estar hoy aquí y entregarte en matrimonio como es mi deber. ¿Nervioso?

—Sí, un poco. Solo espero que salga todo bien.

—Seguro que saldrá bien —le aseguró Bucky.

Miraron su reflejo en el espejo un momento, terminando de asimilar lo extraordinario de su situación: allí estaban, más de ocho décadas después de luchar juntos en la guerra, de hacer millones de planes que parecían imposibles, juntos como siempre en lo bueno y en lo malo. No podría haber sido de ninguna otra forma.

—Esto es mejor a cómo siempre nos habíamos imaginado que sería el futuro, ¿verdad? —preguntó Steve. Buck le quitó una mota de polvo imaginaria del hombro y le alisó las solapas de la chaqueta antes de contestar.

—Sin duda, Steve, porque esto es real. Así que dalo todo ahí fuera, ¿vale?

—Lo haré —le prometió.

—¿Se puede?

Unas sonrientes Wanda y Natasha entraron en la habitación. Ambas estaban preciosas, Wanda con un vestido sin tirantes rojo y marrón estampado cuya falda llegaba hasta el suelo y que estaba abierta por los muslos, y Natasha con su vaporoso vestido marfil de un solo tirante, de falda hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, que se amoldaba a la perfección a todas sus curvas. Ambas se habían hecho un complicado recogido en el pelo que habían adornado con una flor, la de Wanda de un rojo intenso a juego con la que llevaba Steve en la chaqueta, la de Natasha blanca.

Steve se acordó brevemente de aquella vez que Bucky le confesó que le envidiaba porque él no sabía lo que era amar a alguien tan intensamente como Steve amaba a Tony. Viendo cómo le había cambiado la cara a su mejor amigo al ver entrar a Natasha, Steve supo que eso hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser verdad.

Wanda traía una cámara de vídeo en la mano e iba retransmitiendo el partido a medida que grababa:

—Queda muy poco para que dé comienzo la ceremonia y aquí tenemos al otro novio, vestido impecablemente de blanco y dándose los últimos retoques en compañía de su padrino y mejor amigo. —Enfocó a Bucky, quien saludó alegremente a la cámara. Wanda volvió a centrarse en Steve—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Capitán? —le preguntó.

—Um… —Steve estaba en blanco—. Estoy muy, eh, contento. Y algo nervioso también.

Bucky soltó una carcajada.

—Madre mía, espero que cuando te toque pronunciar los votos seas un poco más elocuente que esto —le dijo, palmeándole la espalda.

Wanda cerró la cámara, y, entregándosela a Steve, le dijo:

—Antes le hemos propuesto a Stark que grabara un mensaje para vuestros yos del futuro, para que lo podáis ver de aquí a unos años y recordar exactamente cómo os sentíais en este momento. Le ha parecido una gran idea y ya ha grabado el suyo. ¿Quieres que te dejemos a solas unos minutos y grabas tú también uno, para la posteridad?

A Steve también le pareció una muy buena idea, así que accedió y sus amigos le dejaron solo para que lo grabara tranquilamente. Meditó bien lo que quería decir. Quería que fuera algo bonito que hiciera sonreír a Tony cada vez que lo viera y que reflejara bien sus sentimientos.

Cuando creyó tenerlo, abrió la cámara y la puso a grabar.

—Hola, mi amor —comenzó, y grabó todo su mensaje del tirón.

 

En cuanto hubo terminado volvió a dejar entrar a sus amigos. Natasha acabó de atusarle el pelo y al poco llegó Sam, vestido con unos pantalones gris oscuro, una camisa de manga corta de gris más claro y corbata a juego. Venía acompañado del fotógrafo, que ya había terminado con Tony, y ahora se encargó de hacer las fotos del otro novio en compañía de su padrino y de sus mejores amigos.

Y, finalmente, llegó el momento de dirigirse a la playa donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia. Hizo una vez más los ejercicios de respiración de Natasha y se encaminó hacia allí.

 

Tony ya le estaba esperando cuando llegó. Steve ya se imaginaba que le impresionaría verle, y, efectivamente, se le cortó la respiración en cuanto posó sus ojos en él: estaba absolutamente arrebatador. Su traje, también blanco como el de Steve, le quedaba perfecto. Y es que Tony estaba siempre guapo, llevara lo que llevara, pero Steve apreciaba especialmente cuando se vestía con traje formal. Y Tony con traje de novio… estaba a otro nivel.

A diferencia de Steve, Tony llevaba una corbata negra con pequeños topos blancos y en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta le asomaba un pañuelo también negro.

—Ya empezaba a pensar que no ibas a venir —bromeó Tony, rascándose la nariz. Por el brillo que habían adquirido sus ojos, Steve pudo ver que él había causado una reacción similar en su hombre.

—Como hemos dicho, sería un desperdicio no aprovechar todo esto. —Y cuando por fin fue capaz de apartar la mirada de su prometido pudo apreciar la belleza del lugar en el que iban a casarse.

Sobre la arena, dejando un espacio en medio, había varias filas de sillas tapizadas de blanco, con un lazo en la espalda de cada una de ellas: los de las sillas de la izquierda de color azul, blanco y rojo, los de las sillas de la derecha rojos y dorados. Sus amigos ya les esperaban allí, algunos ya sentados a un lado o al otro, otros de pie charlando mientras aguardaban a que diera inicio la ceremonia.

Dos hileras de flores, blancas, rosas y amarillas, se habían situado a cada uno de los lados de las filas de sillas, y flanqueaban el camino hasta un altar, situado a pocos metros del mar, hecho con ramas y hojas de palmera y adornado asimismo con coloridas flores. Allí ya se encontraba la jueza de paz, nativa de la isla, que iba a ser la encargada de casarles.

Steve respiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones con la fragancia de las flores, de la arena, del mar, de la colonia de Tony.

Ya habían superado la parte difícil, que era la de llegar hasta allí. Ahora ya solo les tocaba la parte más fácil, que era la de casarse.

—Te quiero —le dijo a Tony, haciéndole sonreír—. Casémonos.

—Sí. Casémonos —repitió Tony, y se estrecharon las manos para acabar de darse ánimos.

La ceremonia dio comienzo cuando empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de _Canon en D_ de Pachelbel, interpretada por un músico con un ukelele.

Los primeros en avanzar por el pasillo fueron los hijos de Clint, Nathaniel llevando de la correa a Gladstone (al que le habían puesto una pajarita y estaba adorable), quienes esparcieron por la arena pétalos de flores a su paso, hasta llegar al final donde tomaron asiento junto a sus padres. Después de ellos les tocaba el turno a los padrinos. Bucky llevando del brazo a Natasha, y detrás, Rhodey, con un traje azul marino y camisa blanca, llevando del brazo a Pepper, también guapísima con vestido blanco y gris claro de falda larga abierta por la cadera. En cuanto lo recorrieron ellas también ocuparon sus asientos mientras que los James aguardaron a ambos lados del altar.

Y por fin, cogidos de las manos, Tony y Steve caminaron los pocos metros que les separaban del altar y ocuparon el sitio que les correspondía.

La jueza de paz les preguntó si estaban preparados y en cuanto ellos le dijeron que sí tomó la palabra.

—Buenas tardes a todos y bienvenidos. Nos hemos reunido hoy en este hermoso día de primavera para celebrar la unión en matrimonio de estos dos hombres que han decidido dar este paso que simboliza el amor y el respeto mutuo que sienten el uno por el otro. Antes de empezar, no quiero dejar de dar las gracias a todos los que estáis presentes hoy aquí, compartiendo la alegría de este momento tan especial para Steven y para Anthony. También queremos dedicar un instante para recordar a aquellas personas, tan queridas por los dos novios, que no han podido asistir a este acontecimiento tan importante, ya sea por su imposibilidad de viajar o porque ya no se encuentran entre nosotros, pero cuyo espíritu estará sin duda presente durante esta ceremonia.

Steve y Tony cerraron los ojos un segundo y pensaron en Peggy y en sus respectivos padres.

Después de eso la jueza de paz continuó hablando, y pasó a leer una plegaria tradicional hawaiana sobre el amor y el compromiso, muy pertinente para un día como aquel. Aunque eran palabras muy hermosas a Steve le estaba costando un gran trabajo escuchar lo que la jueza decía, absorto como estaba mirando a Tony, y con el corazón bombeándole tan fuerte en el pecho que prácticamente el zumbido de la sangre en sus oídos era lo único que oía. Tony tampoco podía dejar de mirarle, así que sospechaba que a él le estaba pasando lo mismo.

Por ese motivo la jueza, después de terminar de recitar las pertinentes palabras, tuvo que decir dos veces que ya había llegado el momento de pronunciar los votos. Habían decidido escribírselos ellos mismos y también que comenzaría Steve, a petición de este, porque si Tony iba primero Steve estaba seguro de que sería incapaz de hablar después.

Así que en cuanto le dieron la palabra, Steve se humedeció los labios, se aseguró de que se acordaba de lo que tenía que decir, y empezó:

—Cuando desperté en este siglo, hace cinco años ya de eso, seguramente fue uno de los peores días de mi vida. La idea de haber dejado atrás todo lo que me importaba, todo lo que conocía, para despertar en un mundo totalmente extraño que no tenía nada que ver conmigo se me hizo insoportable; llegué a pensar que lo mejor hubiera sido que me hubiera muerto cuando estrellé aquel avión en el hielo, porque así, al menos, hubiera podido reunirme con mis seres queridos. Aun así, recuerdo que la primera vez que supe de ti, leyendo el informe que me había proporcionado S.H.I.EL.D., sentí un cierto alivio porque tú eras una conexión entre mi mundo y este; tal vez, pensé, si paso tiempo con el hijo de uno de mis viejos amigos, me sienta un poco menos solo y fuera de lugar. Entonces te conocí y deseé todavía más encontrar el modo de volver a mi tiempo. —Se oyeron algunas risas. Tony se lo quedó mirando como diciéndole «Espero que este discurso tenga algo positivo porque si no no sé qué diantres hacemos aquí». Steve le sonrió con dulzura antes de continuar—. Pero al final nos hicimos amigos, y tú te convertiste en mi mayor apoyo: hablábamos, reíamos, nos contábamos cosas el uno del otro y, poco a poco, fui dejando de extrañar tanto a mi mundo y a sentirme más a gusto en este. La verdad es que, cuando aquella noche de insomnio se me ocurrió mandarte un e-mail para que me recomendaras películas, jamás podría haber imaginado que ese sería el momento en el que comenzaría a vivir de nuevo. —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, porque ahora tocaba la parte más importante—. Hoy, no me imagino en otro lugar que no sea este, porque ahora tengo un hogar y una familia, y es todo gracias a ti, Tony. Por eso, hoy estoy aquí para agradecerte que hayas sido mi amigo, mi confidente, mi compañero y mi amante. Eres increíble, Tony, y te prometo que me esforzaré cada día en ser un hombre digno de ser tu esposo. Te prometo estar a tu lado siempre que me necesites y ser paciente cuando requieras tu espacio. Prometo ser comprensivo cuando hagas algo que no entienda y escuchar siempre tu punto de vista, y aunque a veces me enfade porque como sabes soy más bien testarudo, acabaremos por hacer las paces, siempre, sin excepción. Prometo cuidar de ti y no darte nunca motivos para que dudes de lo que siento por ti. Prometo que cualquier obstáculo que nos encontremos por el camino lo superaremos juntos, como hemos hecho hasta ahora. Prometo amarte, y serte fiel cada día de mi vida. Te prometo la eternidad, Tony.

Tony respiró hondo.

—¿Podemos saltarnos el resto de la ceremonia e ir directamente al beso? —le preguntó a la jueza de paz. Esta no se dignó a contestar—. ¿No? ¿No se puede? Lástima.

Tony le cogió más firmemente de las manos; las tenía sudadas, como también lo estaban las de Steve. Tony pronunció «gracias» silenciosamente y carraspeó ligeramente antes de comenzar.

—Cuando era pequeño, como ya sabes, mi padre, que había sido amigo tuyo, me hablaba a todas horas de ti. Tanto, que de alguna manera era como si yo también te conociera; no es ningún secreto que te admiraba profundamente y no deseaba otra cosa que el que mi padre te encontrara para que pudiéramos estar todos juntos y ser buenos amigos, aunque una parte de mí siempre te tuvo cierto rencor porque, para un niño… Bueno, y supongo que también para un adulto, no era justo tener que competir con el recuerdo de alguien que era imposible que fuera tan perfecto como me lo pintaba mi padre. —La mirada de Tony se perdió por un instante, mientras su mente vagaba por los recuerdos. Steve le acarició el dorso de las manos con los pulgares hasta que volvió a retomar el hilo—. Con el pasar de los años, cuando ya no tenía a mi padre para hablarme de ti constantemente, ya me había medio olvidado de tu existencia hasta que recibí la noticia de que te habían encontrado y de que estabas vivo. Tú mismo me dijiste que no hice un gran trabajo en darte una primera buena impresión, y sí, está claro que no empezamos con buen pie, pero, de todos modos, en cuanto te vi pelear, supe al instante que mi padre no había exagerado nunca tus virtudes, y que había poca gente más digna de admiración que Capitán América. Pero el caso es que, cuanto más te trataba, más consciente era de que no te conocía en absoluto, que tú yo real no era la versión idealizada con la que yo había fantaseado de niño, y también me di cuenta, para mi deleite, que había muchas cosas sobre ti que no sabía y que me quedaban por descubrir. Yo no estoy hoy aquí porque me enamorara de Capitán América. No, yo de lo que me enamoré fue de lo que hay debajo del traje. —Se quedó callado un segundo—. Y con eso no me estoy refiriendo a tu cuerpazo, aunque también es un factor, por supuesto, quiero decir, no hay más que verte.

Se oyeron algunas risitas y algún que otro gruñido impaciente. Steve, con las mejillas calientes, le tironeó de las manos para pedirle que se comportara. Tony sonrió ampliamente, todo dientes, como si Steve hubiera reaccionado exactamente como esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Yo me enamoré del chico que se pone colorado cada vez que le hago un cumplido —continuó. No lo dijo en tono burlón, sino con la voz llena de afecto—. Me enamoré del chico que arruga la nariz cada vez que se le escapa una referencia, y al que se le ilumina la cara cuando sí la capta. Del chico que se tira en el suelo a jugar con su perrito como si tuviera cinco años, del chico que come por tres y al que le encanta atiborrarse de dulces de tanto en tanto, el chico que llora cuando es feliz, que a veces habla en sueños, que lo pasa mal con las películas de miedo y que cada mañana me regala la sonrisa más brillante que haya visto jamás. Me enamoré del chico que ve todo lo bueno que hay en mí y al que nunca le importó lo malo, del chico que no se rinde nunca y que luchó para estar conmigo pese a lo mal que me porté con él. Me enamoré de ti, Steve, y con cada nuevo detalle nuevo que descubro vuelvo a hacerlo, una y otra vez, un poco más cada día. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, y por eso te prometo que tú siempre serás lo primero para mí y que nunca pondré el trabajo por delante de ti. Prometo ser siempre sincero contigo y no volver a ocultarte nada. Prometo no hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, aunque piense que así te esté protegiendo, y contar contigo para todas las decisiones importantes. Prometo mimarte, darte todo el cariño que necesitas y que te mereces y cada día darte motivos para hacerte querer sonreír. Prometo dejar de preguntarme a cada paso si de verdad me merezco tu amor, porque lo que más quiero en esta vida es que seas feliz y si da la casualidad de que soy yo el que te da esa felicidad, entonces no hay nada que cuestionarse. Y aunque no te puedo prometer amarte y serte fiel durante el resto de tu vida, sí que puedo prometerte hacerlo durante el resto de la mía.

Steve tuvo que soltar una de sus manos para enjugarse los ojos, porque las lágrimas ya le impedían ver con claridad a Tony y necesitaba grabar en su memoria su expresión en aquel momento.

—Yo también necesito que llegue ya la parte del beso —musitó con voz temblorosa.

Pero antes de eso tenían que ponerse los anillos. La jueza volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Las alianzas son un símbolo de compromiso y de amor. Los anillos son circulares, como el sol, como la luna, como los brazos que nos rodean. Sin principio y sin final, representan lo que ha sido y lo que será, representan la eternidad de vuestro amor. Están hechos de un material sólido y resistente que está pensado para sobrevivir años y más años. Reflejarán no solo quiénes sois como personas sino también quiénes sois como pareja, y serán un símbolo visible de las promesas que acabáis de intercambiar. Padrinos, entregadme por favor las alianzas, gracias.

Los dos James dieron un paso adelante y le entregaron los anillos.

—Steven, por favor coloca el anillo en la punta del dedo anular de Anthony y repite conmigo.

Steve así lo hizo, recitando las palabras señaladas.

—Yo, Steven Grant Rogers, te tomo a ti, Anthony Edward Stark, como mi legítimo esposo, para quererte, cuidarte, serte fiel y respetarte tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida. Cuando mires esta alianza, recuerda que te amo y amaré siempre. —Más nervioso que nunca le deslizó el anillo dorado en el dedo. Tony le guiñó un ojo.

—Anthony, es tu turno.

Tony le cogió la mano izquierda a Steve y repitió el proceso.

—Yo, Anthony Edward Stark, te tomo a ti, Steven Grant Rogers, como mi legítimo esposo, para quererte, cuidarte, serte fiel y respetarte tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida. Cuando mires esta alianza, por favor recuerda que te amo y amaré siempre. —Le puso él también el anillo, y entonces los dos dejaron escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio al unísono.

La jueza les sonrió calurosamente.

—Anthony, Steven, ha sido un honor oficiar vuestra ceremonia. No se puede terminar de otra forma que diciendo lo que deseáis escuchar: por el poder que me confiere la ley, yo os declaro legalmente unidos en matrimonio. Y ahora sí, podéis besaros.

Sin perder tiempo, Steve cogió a Tony, una mano en la espalda, la otra en la cabeza, lo inclinó y le dio su primer beso como marido y marido. 

* * *

Una lluvia de flores les cayó encima en cuanto se separaron, seguida de una ristra de abrazos, besos y felicitaciones de todos sus amigos. Se hicieron fotos todos juntos y tras eso se dirigieron hacia donde se iba a celebrar la recepción. Mientras Steve y Tony fueron a hacerse las fotos formales como novios los demás disfrutaron de entrantes y bebidas en el jardín del restaurante, que sirvieron para abrir el apetito de los invitados. En cuanto terminaron con las fotos se reunieron con ellos dentro del restaurante donde les sirvieron una sabrosa comida de tres platos más postre.

Antes de cortar el pastel tocaban las palabras que se habían preparado los padrinos con antelación. Bucky se puso en pie primero, dándole golpecitos a la copa de cristal con el tenedor, como mandaba la tradición, para llamar la atención del resto. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, ahora que ya es oficial, primero que nada quería darle la enhorabuena a Steve por haber dado el braguetazo del siglo al casarse con Stark. Está claro que cuando mi colega hace las cosas, las hace a lo grande —comenzó. Steve meneó la cabeza, medio sonriendo, y Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sigue así y te hago pagarte todos los gastos del viaje de tu bolsillo —le amenazó.

—Solo estaba bromeando —aclaró Bucky innecesariamente, soltando una risita nerviosa. Dejó la copa y el tenedor en la mesa y esta vez sí, ya se puso a hablar en serio—. Conozco a Steve desde que era un renacuajo, y cuando digo renacuajo, lo digo casi literalmente, porque por aquel entonces era tan canijo que prácticamente podía salir volando de un soplido. —Sonrió con nostalgia—. Desde que le conocí que no he querido otra cosa que protegerlo, pero Steve, pese a lo difícil que se lo ha puesto siempre la vida, no ha dejado jamás de luchar con uñas y dientes para tirar para adelante y seguir sus ideales, y precisamente por lo obstinado que es que hoy estamos aquí celebrando esta magnífica velada. Steve es, con diferencia, el hombre más noble, íntegro y generoso que he conocido nunca. Siempre supe que se merecía lo mejor y al final lo encontró: la pareja adecuada, que diría él. Es todo un orgullo para mí el haber podido entregarle en matrimonio a Tony Stark, el hombre que me salvó la vida cuando tenía todos los motivos del mundo para hacer justo lo contrario. Tony, sé que le entiendes y conectas con él como nadie más puede hacerlo, y también sé que le vas a cuidar y a hacerle feliz como Steve necesita y se merece, y lo sé porque no hay más que ver cómo se le ilumina la cara y le brilla la mirada cada vez que está a tu lado. —Volvió a coger la copa y la levantó—. Te quiero, Steve, os quiero a los dos. Sois la mejor pareja que conozco y hacéis que sea muy fácil para los demás creer que los finales felices existen. Os deseo una vida maravillosa y espero seguir mucho tiempo a vuestro lado para verlo. Muchísimas felicidades.

Steve y Tony se levantaron para abrazarle y darle las gracias con gran efusividad. En cuanto Bucky volvió a tomar asiento Natasha le frotó el brazo con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios.

Finalizado uno de los James, le tocaba el turno al otro, quien se puso en pie después de que Tony le diera un afectuoso apretón en el hombro.

—Espero poder estar a la altura de mi tocayo —empezó, también sonriendo algo nerviosamente—. Ahora ya no, pero antes mucha gente, incluso allegados míos, me preguntaban que por qué era amigo de Tony Stark. Se cuestionaban si solo era su colega para tener acceso a su dinero y a sus fiestas, porque no entendían qué más podía aportarme su amistad. Yo siempre respondía que, si se molestaran en conocerle de verdad, comprenderían lo inapropiada que era esa pregunta. Y yo soy el primero en reconocer que muchas veces Tony no lo pone fácil para dejarse querer por los demás, porque desde que lo conozco, cuando yo no era más que un adolescente y él un niño demasiado listillo para su edad, que siempre se ha escudado bajo sus excesos para evitar mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás; Tony llevaba puesta una armadura mucho antes de ser Iron Man. Y no le culpo, pese a que yo mismo haya perdido la paciencia con él más de una vez y de dos. Creo que todos los que estáis aquí hoy ya conocéis lo suficiente a Tony como para saber que no deja entrar a cualquiera en su vida. Algo así —hizo un gesto con el brazo para abarcar todo el recinto— hace unos años hubiera sido impensable. Confieso que siempre temí este momento porque con las tendencias tan autodestructivas de las que siempre ha hecho gala aquí mi amigo, no tenía nada claro que escogiera a alguien que le quisiera realmente por la persona que es. Hoy me alegra poder decir que eran miedos totalmente infundados, porque Tony ha elegido compartir su vida no solo con alguien que le ama incondicionalmente, sino también con la que es probablemente la única persona de este mundo capaz de conseguir que Tony haya dejado de tener miedo de mostrar sin reservas a su verdadero yo. Gracias por estar a su lado, Capitán, por ayudarle a abrir su corazón y por darle una nueva familia. Y gracias a ti, Tone, por darme tu amistad todos estos años y compartir tu felicidad conmigo. Te lo mereces, amigo mío. Te mereces todo lo bueno que está por llegar.

De nuevo, el abrazo entre los dos fue también de lo más sentido.

Cortaron el pastel, de cerezas y crema batida con trocitos de almendra y adornado con flores de azúcar (la figura a lo alto estaba personalizada y salían ellos dos con sus trajes de Iron Man y Capitán América), y se lo comieron mientras sus dos James contaban anécdotas divertidas de cuando los novios eran jóvenes. Pronto el restaurante se llenó de animadas carcajadas.

 

Ahora tocaba el momento del primer baile. Se retiraron las mesas y la DJ que habían contratado para amenizar la velada con música ocupó su puesto en el escenario ubicado en un extremo de la sala. Antes, pero, Tony le tenía preparada una sorpresa a Steve.

Se subió al escenario, acompañado de Clint, y los dos se situaron frente a un micrófono. Tony dio unos golpecitos con el dedo al suyo para comprobar que funcionara.

—¿Se me oye? ¿Sí? Perfecto. —Su voz reverberó por todo el recinto, captando la atención de todos. Como Steve, hacía ya un buen rato que se había deshecho de la chaqueta del traje y se había arremangado las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos—. Hola de nuevo. Antes de nada, quería agradeceros una vez más vuestra presencia en un día tan especial y espero que hayáis disfrutado de la comida. Ahora llega la parte favorita de todos, que es la barra libre y el bailoteo, y la vamos a inaugurar con una canción en vivo y en directo que creo que es muy apropiada para un momento como este y que le dedico a mi adorable esposo. —Le lanzó un beso a un sorprendido Steve—. Y sí, además de todas las cosas en las que sobresalgo, también se me da bien cantar. O eso dicen mi madre, que en paz descanse, y Steve; soy consciente que no son precisamente las personas más objetivas del mundo a la hora de opinar sobre mí así que por si acaso resulta que en realidad lo hago fatal me va a acompañar en el ridículo mi buen amigo Clint Barton. Saluda, Clint —le dijo a este.

—Hola —saludó, con cara de estar allí subido contra su voluntad—. Supongo que no hace falta que aclare que yo la canción no se la dedico a Steve, así que esto va para ti, nena. —Señaló a Laura, que ya se estaba riendo por la anticipación.

—Atento, cariño mío —le pidió Tony a Steve—. Dale caña, maestra —le dijo a la DJ, y acto seguido empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción. Tony puso su voz más sexy y pronunció las primeras frases—: _We got it together, didn’t we? We definitely got our thing together, don’t we baby? Isn’t that nice? I mean, really, when you really sit and think about it isn’t it really, really nice? I could easily feel myself slipping more and more away to that simple world of my own. Nobody but you, and me. We got it together, baby._  

La música cogió ritmo y Tony empezó a cantar de forma de lo más apasionada: 

—“ _My first, my last, my everything, and the answer to all my dreams._

_You’re my sun, my moon, my guiding star. My kind of wonderful, that’s what you are._

_I know there’s only, only one like you. There’s no way they could have made two._

_You’re, you’re all I’m living for, your love I’ll keep for evermore._

_You’re the first, you’re the last, my everything._

Clint se le unió en las siguientes estrofas. Para sorpresa de todos, también tenía una voz fenomenal, que se compenetraba fantásticamente con la de Tony. Steve, que no podía estar más entusiasmado, se preguntó cuándo habrían quedado para practicar. 

_In you I’ve found so many things, a love so new, only you could bring._

_Can’t you see if you, you’ll make me feel this way._

_You’re like a first morning dew on a brand new day._

_I see so many ways that I can love you ‘til the day I die._

_You’re my reality, yet I’m lost in a dream._

_You’re the first, the last, my everything.”_

Tony y Clint dieron unos cuantos pasos de baile acompasados, hacia delante y hacia atrás, hacia un lado y hacia el otro, mientras chasqueaban los dedos y daban palmas. Luego hicieron resbalar sus pies por el suelo del escenario, con los brazos levantados en posición perpendicular, para regocijo de su público, especialmente de sus cónyuges. La última estrofa la cantó Clint en solitario, y Tony se dedicó a hacer un bailecito absolutamente ridículo, haciendo gestos con los brazos como si nadara o meneando los dedos índices como si fueran cañones de pistolas.

A Steve ya le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír.

 

En otro lado del recinto, Pietro, que había entablado conversación con Kaikane, el barman, un chico nativo de su edad bastante guapo, se había quedado mudo y miraba al escenario con los ojos como platos. ¡No tenía ni idea de que Clint cantara tan bien! Contra su voluntad, el deseo que tanto esfuerzo le estaba costando mantener enterrado en lo más hondo de su ser volvió a resurgir con la fuerza de un volcán. ¡No era justo que Clint le hiciera eso ahora!

—Tus amigos son muy graciosos —dijo Kaikane, que tenía pinta de estar pasándoselo en grande, después de presenciar el numerito del baile. Pietro se pasó la mano por la cara y le devolvió la atención.

—Oye, ¿haces algo después? —le preguntó, armándose de valor; la sonrisa que le dedicó Kaikane le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pietro le sonrió a su vez y se obligó a apartar a Clint de sus pensamientos: había venido a divertirse y eso es lo que pensaba hacer.

 

Tony murmuró las últimas frases de la canción de Barry White, de forma grave y seductora:

_—You and me baby. Just you and me. You are the first, the last, my everything._

—¡No me puedo creer que hayas cantado en público para mí! —exclamó Steve en cuanto Tony se bajó del escenario, seguido de un efusivo aplauso de sus amigos—. ¡Ha sido alucinante! ¡Una pasada! Gracias, gracias, gracias. —Se lo comió a besos, entre las risas de Tony.

—No hace falta que te pregunte si te ha gustado, entonces —dijo este, risueño—. ¿Bailas conmigo, maridito mío? —le preguntó, porque ahora sí, había llegado la hora del primer baile.

—Será un placer bailar con mi apuesto esposo —respondió Steve, cogiéndole de la mano y caminando hasta el centro de la sala.

Habían practicado para evitar pisotones o pasos en falso, así que en cuanto la melodía de _Endless Love_ flotó en el aire comenzaron a moverse con fluidez.

—Lo logramos, Steve —declaró Tony, con un leve deje de asombro, como si no se creyera del todo que de verdad lo hubieran hecho, de que el día estuviera resultando tan perfecto como habían esperado que fuera.

—Así es, y como te dije, esto no es más que el principio.

Se dejaron llevar por la música y ya no dijeron nada más durante el resto de la canción.

 

Para el siguiente tema se fueron uniendo los demás, al tiempo que la cámara de vídeo iba pasando de mano en mano. Visión, elegantemente vestido con un traje amarillo pálido, sorprendió a Wanda sacándola a bailar; había estado dando clases en secreto para poder compartir ese momento con ella.

(Visión le había pedido a Rhodey que le enseñara. Tony les había sorprendido en una ocasión, practicando en una de las salas de entrenamiento, y en un primer momento no dijo nada más que perdón por la interrupción. En cuanto cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, por eso, dejándolos de nuevo solos, pudieron oír claramente sus carcajadas. Ese fue el día en el que Visión descubrió que podía sentir humillación tan bien como cualquier humano).

Al menos, valió la pena el esfuerzo, viendo lo encantada que estaba Wanda de que hubiera aprendido a bailar por ella.

—Está siendo una velada muy amena —señaló el androide, moviéndose al ritmo de la música: era una balada, lo cual le permitió estar próximo a ella.

—Me lo estoy pasando muy bien —afirmó Wanda. La alegría reflejada en sus bonitos ojos claros reforzaba sus palabras. Desprovisto de todo dolor y sufrimiento, su rostro irradiaba la delicada exuberancia de la juventud; por primera vez, Visión sintió una punzada de miedo por la fugacidad de todo aquello que es precioso.

—Wanda… ¿No te preocupa? ¿Lo que expuso Thor? —se descubrió a sí mismo preguntando. Si se cumplían los peores pronósticos Visión moriría, puesto que él era el portador de una de las seis gemas del infinito. Y si moría, no podría proteger a Wanda y a sus amigos del terrible peligro al que podrían verse expuestos si aquellas seis piedras caían en malas manos.

Wanda negó con la cabeza con convencimiento.

—No me preocupa lo más mínimo —afirmó.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? —quiso saber él, intrigado.

—Porque la única manera de reunir las seis gemas es llegando hasta ti, y para llegar hasta ti tendrían que pasar primero por encima de mí, y yo no pienso permitir que te pase nada malo —aseguró, con tanta convicción que las dudas de él parecieron perder todo su fundamento.

—Entonces no tengo nada que temer —dijo él, estrechándola más hacia sí, y dejó de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la dicha de sus amigos… y la suya propia.

 

—Estoy pensando en subirme yo también al escenario —comentó Natasha mientras bailaba con James—. No quiero que Clint se lleve toda la gloria.

—Por favor no lo hagas —contestó rápidamente él.

—Oye, que tampoco lo hago tan mal —se defendió ella, ofendida por la poca confianza de su pareja. El rio y la besó en los labios.

—Ya sé que no, te he oído cantar en la ducha. —Le complació ver que un ligero rubor se asomó a las mejillas de ella—. Lo que quería decir es que ya me está costando una barbaridad comportarme decentemente después de verte con ese vestido; con lo que me gusta tu voz, si ahora te subes ahí y te pones a cantar, me temo que no voy a ser capaz de controlarme.

Eso le gustó mucho más a Natasha.

—Creo que nadie se dará cuenta si de aquí a un ratito hacemos una escapadita rápida al baño —le dijo al oído, para deleite de él.

—Me encanta lo práctica que eres.

—Se hace lo que se puede —sonrió ella—. Ha sido muy bonito lo que les has dicho antes a Steve y a Tony —le dijo, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello—. ¿De verdad lo piensas? ¿Lo de que es posible el final feliz? —Él vio en su mirada que ella necesitaba que él le dijera que sí, aunque no fuera verdad. El futuro era demasiado imprevisible como para dar una respuesta contundente, pero había comprendido que eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era creer que sí era posible; lo importante era tener esperanza.

—Si lo ha sido para Steve y Tony, ¿por qué no iba a serlo para nosotros también? —le contestó. La respuesta satisfizo a su chica.

—Eres especial, James Buchanan Barnes. Es asombroso lo fácil que es estar contigo.

—Bueno, como tú dices, se hace lo que se puede —respondió él, el calor expandiéndose por su caja torácica. No pudo contenerse más—. ¿Es pronto para decirte que te quiero?

Ella ensanchó los ojos un momento. Luego sonrió, aliviada, y le besó.

—Estaba esperando a que lo dijeras tú primero —admitió. Atrapó el labio inferior de él entre sus dientes, lo estiró, lo soltó y pasó la lengua por donde habían estado sus dientes—. Y no, no es demasiado pronto, y aunque lo fuera me da igual porque yo también te quiero.

Era lo más dulce que Bucky había oído jamás. La abrazó y sin que ella lo viera hizo un gesto de triunfo con el puño. 

* * *

Horas después la fiesta ya estaba empezando a decaer. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban ebrios, cansados o ambos. Pepper, con los ojos medio cerrados, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Happy, quien la rodeaba protectoramente con un brazo sobre los hombros, Bruce y Helen conversaban apaciblemente en un rincón, los niños ya hacía un buen rato que dormían con las cabezas apoyadas en los regazos de sus padres, y ya había desaparecido casi todo el picoteo que habían sacado para cenar.

Más de uno se había animado también a subir al escenario a darlo todo, con mayor o menor éxito: la voz profunda y mohína de Natasha los había encandilado, pero no podían decir lo mismo de Bucky y Sam, que habían decidido repetir su performance del día de la despedida de soltero de Steve, esta vez cantando (no, destrozando seguía siendo el verbo adecuado) _I Need a Hero_. Provocaron muchas risas, eso sí.

Steve y Tony estaban sentados en cómodo silencio, contentos de lo bien que todo el mundo parecía habérselo pasado, hasta a Fury, que incluso se había animado a compartir un baile o dos con Maria, se le veía de mejor humor del habitual. La noche estaba lejos de terminar, eso sí, al menos para ellos dos.

—Bueno… —dijo Steve—. Habría que ir haciendo el pensamiento de largarnos de aquí.

—¿Sí? ¿Entonces al final esta noche sí vas a acostarte conmigo? —La mano de Tony, que hasta ese momento descansaba en la rodilla de Steve, subió de forma deliberada por el interior del muslo de este. Steve tragó saliva.

—Si juegas bien tus cartas… —murmuró. Tony, aceptando el desafío, le cogió por detrás del cuello y le metió la lengua en la boca de una forma tan lasciva que Steve sintió como si se le cortocircuitara el cerebro.

—¡Iros a un hotel! —gritó alguien, probablemente Sam.

—Esa es una gran idea —convino Tony, riendo suavemente aún pegado a los labios de Steve.

—Vamos, pues —también estuvo más que de acuerdo este.

Thor los interceptó antes de que pudieran salir del restaurante.

—¡Mis camaradas! —chilló. Estaba totalmente borracho, y eso que solo había bebido alcohol terrestre. Grandes cantidades de alcohol terrestre, al parecer—. ¡En Asgard es tradición acompañar a los recién desposados a su lecho nupcial! —anunció a todo volumen, para horror de los susodichos, que no tenían ninguna intención de averiguar en qué consistía exactamente esa tradición.

Por suerte para ellos, Jane apareció justo a tiempo y tiró del brazo del asgardiano. Para lo pequeñita que era sabía cómo manejarlo, puesto que este dio un paso atrás al momento.

—Thor, eso no lo hacemos aquí. Steve y Tony lo que quieren ahora es privacidad —le explicó, paciente. Él pareció decepcionado durante un segundo, pero se recompuso enseguida.

—¡Mi Jane tiene razón! ¡Estamos en Midgar y debo honrar vuestras costumbres! —Les dio una efusiva palmada en el hombro a cada uno—. ¡La mejor de las suertes en la consumación de vuestro maridaje, os deseo una satisfactoria y gloriosa cópula!

—Uh… Gracias —le contestó Tony, aguantándose la risa. Steve, por supuesto, ya estaba ruborizado de pies a cabeza.

Jane les pidió perdón y se llevó a Thor a rastras, quien pronto se olvidó de ellos y se fue a abrazar a Coulson. Todavía riendo, Tony cogió de la mano a Steve y lo sacó del restaurante camino del hotel. Por suerte ya no tuvieron más interrupciones.

 

Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación Steve se quedó mirando a Tony de forma expectante. Tony suspiró.

—Venga, va —accedió.

Con una sonrisa radiante, Steve abrió la puerta, cogió a Tony en brazos y cruzaron el umbral como recién casados. Steve cerró la puerta con un pie y por un momento se quedaron allí quietos, saboreando el momento.

—Estaba pensando que podemos hacer lo mismo cuando volvamos a casa, solo que tú llevándome en brazos a mí como me dijiste —comentó Steve, sin tener en cuenta las circunstancias que habían propiciado que Tony dijera eso.

—Sí, claro, como si yo pudiera conti… —Se le encendió la bombilla—. ¡Calla! ¡Si me pongo la armadura puedo cargar con tu peso perfectamente! Y si tú te pones el traje de Capitán América ya sería ideal.

—No es exactamente como lo estaba imaginando, pero sí, podemos hacer eso —rio Steve.

—Bueno, ¿me llevas a la cama o nos vamos a quedar aquí plantados toda la noche? —le incitó Tony. Steve se puso en marcha.

—¡Mira, Tony! —exclamó al ver la cama, dejando a Tony en el suelo—. ¡Nos han cubierto la colcha con pétalos de rosa!

También les habían dejado, en la mesita, una botella de champán en un cubo con hielo y una tarjeta de felicitación.

Tony hizo una mueca.

—Se me olvidó decirles que no lo hicieran —musitó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Steve, cogiendo la tarjeta y leyéndola—. A mí me parece un detalle encantador. Es romántico.

—Sí, es solo que me recuerda… —Tony se frotó los párpados un instante—. Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, la primera vez, también hice eso de cubrir la colcha con pétalos porque pensé que te haría ilusión y luego… —Visualizó la habitación destrozada, enterrada bajo los escombros—. Bueno, los dos sabemos cómo acabó aquella noche.

Steve dejó la tarjeta y cogió a Tony por la cintura.

—Me habría hecho mucha ilusión. Pero eso afortunadamente ya quedó atrás y ahora estamos en nuestra noche de bodas. Centrémonos en lo bueno, ¿vale?

—Vale —susurró Tony. Abrazó el cuello de Steve y se besaron, larga y sensualmente, el ambiente cargado con el suave aroma de las flores y el olor del mar que provenía de la terraza.

—Es… diferente. Excitante —confesó Steve cuando al fin separaron sus bocas.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Tony.

—Besarte. Es la primera vez que voy a hacer el amor con un hombre casado.

Tony rio.

—Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo —dijo. Steve soltó un gruñido.

—No necesitaba saber eso. —Hizo lo que había querido hacer durante todo el día y bajó sus manos, estrechando las nalgas de Tony con ellas; el pantalón de su traje de novio abrazaba su curva maravillosamente, realzando el que para Steve era el trasero más bonito del mundo entero—. Qué sexy eres, Tony.

—Tú que me ves con buenos ojos —bromeó este.

—No te hagas el modesto. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces? Me muero por quitarte toda la ropa, poseerte y derramarme dentro de ti… —Le besó por detrás de la oreja—. Pero al mismo tiempo no quiero desnudarte todavía porque estás demasiado guapo con el traje de novio y me da pena que te lo quites tan pronto.

Tony volvió a reír.

—Me encanta cuando tienes esos sentimientos tan contradictorios —le dijo—. Aunque entiendo lo que me dices, porque luces delicioso con ese traje puesto y yo también llevo todo el día comiéndote con los ojos. Por suerte tenemos toda la noche. Yo no tengo prisa, ¿y tú?

Sonriendo, Steve negó con la cabeza. Tony le rozó los labios con los suyos, su aliento cálido una promesa de lo que estaba por venir. Tony movió la cara y acarició las mejillas de Steve suavemente con su barba. Steve se estremeció.

—Mi Steve —susurró Tony. Enterró una de sus manos en el pelito rubio y, también despacio, depositó un beso en cada uno de los encantadores lunares de la cara y el cuello de su chico—. Mi precioso, precioso marido.

—Necesito tocarte, Tony —imploró Steve. Tony le besó una vez más en la boca.

—Vamos a la cama.

Cayeron sobre la colcha, haciendo volar por el aire los pétalos que estaban sobre ella. Los besos ya empezaban a estar cargados de urgencia; su resolución de tomarse las cosas con calma se iba a ir al traste muy pronto.

Con dedos torpes Steve intentó deshacer el nudo de la corbata de Tony. No se salió con la suya y el propio Tony tuvo que ayudarle hasta que la testaruda prenda estuvo en el suelo. Lo siguiente fue desabrochar la camisa. Los pequeños botones también suponían un reto para Steve, pero esta vez no tuvo tantas dificultades y consiguió hacerlo sin ayuda. Una vez la camisa estuvo abierta, dejando al descubierto el torso y estómago de Tony, Steve tuvo vía libre para tocar a su antojo, así que deslizó las palmas de las manos por la piel caliente de su amado, mapeando cada centímetro de su hermoso y familiar cuerpo con adoración.

—Creo que estoy más nervioso hoy que en nuestra primera vez —confesó.

—Es una noche importante, es comprensible. Tranquilo que si pegas un gatillazo no te lo voy a tener en cuenta —le contestó Tony.

—No estoy _tan_ nervioso —rio Steve—. Pero sí que tengo una sensación parecida a la de aquella vez, ¿sabes? De desear que la noche no se acabe nunca.

—Bueno. —Tony le desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa—. La diferencia es que aquella vez tenías que marcharte a la mañana siguiente y no sabíamos cuándo podríamos volver a estar juntos. Esta vez, sin embargo, te quedas. Para siempre —dijo, posando sus dedos sobre el tatuaje.

Y qué perfectas sonaban esas dos palabras, especialmente en una noche como aquella.

—Sí. Te he prometido la eternidad. Y tú me la has prometido a mí, así que no vale desdecirse.

Se quitaron las camisas, se abrazaron para sentir el contacto de piel contra piel, el ágil latido de sus corazones acompasado con el del otro. Se besaron con pasión, redescubriendo el interior de sus bocas, la textura de sus lenguas, mientras se mecían el uno contra el otro.

—Te quiero tanto, Tony —declaró Steve, las manos de ambos ocupadas desabrochando cinturones, bajando cremalleras, tironeando de los pantalones del otro—. No te imaginas cuánto.

—Creo que sí me lo puedo imaginar, tesoro —le contestó Tony.

—Pues entonces dímelo —le pidió.

—Te quiero.

—Otra vez.

—Te quiero.

Apartaron la colcha con los pies y se metieron debajo de las sábanas. Ya no quedaba ninguna pieza de ropa que se interpusiera entre ellos, así que Steve abrió el camino con los dedos y pronto estuvo dentro de Tony, las manos de ambos entrelazadas, su aliento mezclándose con el del otro. Unidos, completamente, de manera que no se sabía dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

 

Steve pensó fugazmente que, si aquella primera vez hubiera sabido que el futuro les depararía esto, también habría llorado… Pero hubieran sido un tipo de lágrimas muy distintas.

* * *

Cuando la primera luz de la mañana inundó la habitación se encontró a Steve y a Tony todavía enroscados el uno en el otro, dándose besos perezosos con sus hinchados y desgastados labios. No habían dormido mucho; cabezadas esporádicas para reponer fuerzas, hasta que se despertaban el uno al otro para abandonarse a un nuevo brote de pasión.

A Steve le pesaban las extremidades, todo el cuerpo en realidad, y sabía que sería peor para Tony, pero era un agotamiento tan placentero que no les importaba en absoluto.

Era su primera mañana amaneciendo junto a su marido y Steve no podría sentirse más feliz. Excepto por…

—Lo siento si rompo la magia diciendo esto, pero me muero de hambre. —Y justo al decirlo su estómago emitió un sonoro rugido, como para enfatizarlo.

Tony dejó caer los brazos en forma de cruz sobre la cama.

—Yo también, pero no estoy seguro de que vaya a poder moverme —admitió, el cansancio evidente en su voz.

—¿Pido que nos suban el desayuno a la habitación? —ofreció Steve, enredando sus dedos en el vello del pecho de Tony.

—Es lo que me pide el cuerpo, pero… Será mejor que nos levantemos o me veo que nos vamos a pasar todo el día aquí.

—No me parece que eso sea algo malo…

—Si lo que quieres es matarme, entonces no, no lo es. Y nos espera París, ¿recuerdas? ¿O quieres pasarte toda la luna de miel metido en la cama?

—Hm, bueno, vale. ¿Nos dará tiempo a bañarnos en el mar una última vez antes de marcharnos?

—Sin problema. Ahora dúchate y vete a desayunar, déjame diez minutos para que me pueda tomar un respiro y me reúno contigo.

Con un último beso, y mucho esfuerzo porque no le apetecía nada separarse de Tony ni que fuera por unos minutos, Steve se levantó de la cama y se fue para la ducha.

 

Un rato después, en la cafetería del hotel, Steve estaba dando buena cuenta de una ración de tortitas recién hechas bañadas en sirope cuando Tony llegó, recién duchado y vestido con un polo, unas bermudas, chanclas y con las gafas de sol puestas. Todavía se le veía cansado, pero también contento y despreocupado. Era un look que le favorecía mucho, pensó Steve.

—Hola, tío bueno —le saludó Tony, sentándose a su lado. Se sirvió un café—. No te vas a creer lo que me pasó ayer.

—¿Qué te pasó ayer? —preguntó Steve, colocando unas pocas tortitas en un plato y dejándolo en la mesa frente a Tony.

Con una gran sonrisa Tony le mostró la alianza de su dedo.

—¡Me he casado! —exclamó alegremente.

—Guau. ¡Felicidades! ¿Quién es el afortunado? —Steve se llenó el vaso de zumo de naranja.

—Eso es lo mejor: me he casado con Capitán América.

Steve arrugó la frente mientras se bebía el zumo.

—¿El tío ese del escudo y las mallas? No te pega nada. Cuando lo veo por la tele siempre me parece que tiene que ser un muermo.

—La verdad es que si no lo conoces sí que parece que sea un poco engreído —convino Tony. Se echó sirope él también en sus tortitas y se metió un pedazo en la boca, masticando y tragando tranquilamente antes de continuar—. Pero en realidad es un encanto de chico. Aunque no lo parezca es muy gracioso y nos reímos mucho cuando estamos juntos. También es muy dulce y cariñoso. Y en la cama… —Se inclinó ligeramente hacia Steve—. En la cama es puro fuego.

Steve alzó las cejas.

—Vaya, no lo hubiera dicho nunca, la verdad. Con eso de venir de los cuarenta tenía pinta de ser de lo más recatado.

—Los que parecen tan tímidos luego son los más fogosos en cuanto se sueltan la melena, por suerte para mí.

—Entonces me alegro por ti, tal y como me lo cuentas parece que has elegido bien. ¿Sabes? Yo también me casé ayer.

Tony puso expresión de sorpresa.

—No me digas. Menuda casualidad, ¿no? ¿Y con quién, si puede saberse?

—Con Tony Stark, imagino que debes haber oído hablar de él.

Tony resopló.

—¿Con Tony Stark? ¿En serio? ¿Ya sabes lo que haces? Vale que tiene mucho dinero y un físico envidiable, pero esa fama que tiene de ser un playboy narcisista que solo piensa en sí mismo no creo que sea inmerecida.

—Oh, no, es totalmente merecida, solo estoy con él por su dinero. Y como siempre está trabajando tampoco tengo que aguantarlo mucho, o sea que el negocio me ha salido redondo. —Tony le pegó un pisotón por debajo de la mesa y Steve rio—. Vale, vale. En su caso las apariencias también engañan. Es un hombre realmente tierno y generoso, y recibir toda su atención y todo su amor es como estar en la cima del mundo. Todavía no me creo la suerte que tengo de ser correspondido por él. Ah, ¿y en el dormitorio? Te aseguro que para nada piensa solo en sí mismo.

Tony sonrió complacido.

—Cómo te gusta eso, ¿eh? Si es así, no tengo nada más que decir. Tú también has escogido bien.

—Los dos lo hemos hecho —convino Steve, sonriendo él también.

Natasha y Bucky se dejaron caer sobre las sillas frente a ellos, murmurando un buenos días. Tenían la misma expresión cansada-pero-satisfecha de Tony y que él mismo, suponía.

—¿Qué tal la noche de bodas? —preguntó Bucky, revolviendo con un tenedor en el bol de fruta que había traído consigo.

—Perfecta —contestó Steve—. ¿Y vosotros qué tal? —Tanto Tony como él los habían visto muy acaramelados durante la recepción. O eran las vacaciones y todo el sentimentalismo de la boda que habían sacado su lado más amoroso o les había pasado algo bueno. O las dos cosas, vaya.

Buck y Nat cruzaron una mirada cómplice. Fuera lo que fuera querían compartirlo con ellos.

—Anoche estuvimos hablando y… hemos decidido que en cuanto volvamos a casa James se mudará definitivamente a mi habitación —les contó ella.

Bucky se pasó la mano de metal por el pelo enmarañado.

—Ya dormimos juntos casi todas las noches, por lo que nos ha parecido que era el paso lógico —añadió, como si pensara que Steve o Tony iban a reprocharles que se estuvieran precipitando.

—¡Eso es fantástico, chicos! Me alegro mucho por vosotros —expresó Steve, muy contento de lo bien que estaba yendo su relación.

—No puedo creer que nos abandones de esta manera —dijo Tony, llevándose la mano al pecho con dramatismo—. Qué rápido crecen nuestros niños, Steve.

—Me gustaría decir que vamos a echar de menos el no tenerte tan cerca, pero te vamos a seguir viendo continuamente, así que… —añadió Steve.

—Ah, es verdad, si le vamos a seguir viendo el careto a todas horas. De este no nos libramos ni con agua caliente —apuntilló Tony. Bucky le sacó la lengua.

—A propósito de eso, ¿vosotros qué tenéis pensado hacer? ¿No os buscaréis algo para vosotros dos solos, ahora que estáis casados? —preguntó Natasha.

La verdad era que tener su intimidad y su espacio propio estaría realmente bien, pensó Steve, y cuando se fueron a vivir juntos ya dijeron que la base sería algo temporal hasta comprobar que la convivencia funcionara. Por otro lado, estaban muy a gusto viviendo con todos, y ambos, que estaban muy acostumbrados a la soledad, apreciaban mucho la compañía de sus amigos. Lo habían hablado antes de la boda y los dos habían estado de acuerdo.

—Por ahora nos quedaremos por allí —afirmó Tony, y, por las caras que pusieron, estaba claro que habían tomado la decisión acertada.

 

Aprovecharon su última mañana de playa (los que no tenían una resaca monumental, al menos) que naturalmente pasó rápido y casi sin que se dieran cuenta llegó la hora de marcharse. Steve se asomó a la terraza de la habitación para empaparse por última vez de la vista.

—Todo listo —le dijo Tony—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Crees que se acordará de nosotros? —le preguntó—. Aquella mujer tan simpática de la cafetería parisina.

Tony tardó un par de segundos en caer.

—Oh, ¿la que nos regaló unas pastitas y nos dijo que hacíamos una pareja encantadora? No lo sé, para ella no fuimos más que un par de turistas y debe de conocer a muchos cada día.

—Ya, es poco probable que se acuerde, pero sería bonito si lo hiciera. Seguro que se alegraría de ver que nos hemos casado.

Tony le dio un beso en el mentón.

—No te pongas triste por tenernos que ir, mi vida. Todavía nos quedan un montón de sitios maravillosos que descubrir y otros tantos a los que volver.

—Hazme el favor y no te pongas a cantar _Un Mundo Ideal_ otra vez, ¿quieres?

—Quién es ahora el que se mete con el sentimentalismo del otro, ¿eh? —protestó Tony sin estar realmente ofendido.

Steve le agarró de la mano para pasar la yema de su pulgar por la alianza.

—Cualquier sitio es maravilloso siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo —le dijo.

—Vamos, anda. Descansemos un poco de tanta ñoñería, al menos hasta que lleguemos a París.

Comprobando una última vez que no se olvidaban nada, cogieron su equipaje y salieron de la habitación, dejando tras la puerta cerrada un montón de recuerdos increíbles, deseosos por embarcarse rumbo a su próximo destino para crear muchos más.

Al fin y al cabo, como había dicho Steve, aquello no era más que el principio de su viaje juntos: un nuevo capítulo de esa gran aventura llamada vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción del primer baile es _Endless Love_ , la versión de Luther Vandross y Mariah Carey: [YT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nScV1qu-MZQ)  
> La canción que interpretan Tony y Clint es _My First, My Last, My Everything_ de Barry White y podéis ver a RDJ bailarla aquí: [YT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1-9vw8cUi8) (1:40)


	34. Epílogo

Tenía el móvil encima de la pegajosa barra del bar, colocado boca arriba justo al lado de donde estaba su mano. Por tanto, era imposible no darse cuenta si le entraba una llamada o la notificación de recepción de un mensaje, sin contar que lo vería iluminarse si se daba el caso. Así que no, no le había entrado ninguna llamada ni llegado ningún mensaje en los sesenta segundos que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que lo había comprobado.

Aun así, no pudo evitar la tentación. Lo cogió y le dio al botón para que se iluminara la pantalla: ninguna llamada. Ningún mensaje. Suspiró.

Como había hecho las otras veces contempló durante unos segundos la foto que hacía de fondo de pantalla, y, también de nuevo, sintió sus labios curvarse hacia arriba. Era una instantánea de aquella vez que habían ido a pasar el fin de semana a Hot Springs, en Arkansas. Era temprano por la mañana y estaban en la terraza de su habitación de hotel, recién levantados, Steve sentado en una silla, Tony sentado sobre su regazo, besándose con despreocupación. Habían compartido aquella escapada con Bucky y con Natasha, y había sido ella la que les había fotografiado, sabiendo que sería un bonito recuerdo de un fin de semana que había resultado maravilloso para los cuatro. A Steve le encantaba aquella foto. Era una de sus favoritas, junto con otra de ese mismo viaje en la que salían los cuatro, en la granja de caimanes acariciando a uno de estos animales, y que colgaba enmarcada en una de las paredes de su habitación.

Pasó la yema de su pulgar por la pantalla algo nostálgico y esta vez decidió guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo. No creía que fuera a sonar, pero si lo hacía, sentiría la vibración.

Cogió su vaso, lo movió circularmente para ver girar el líquido ámbar que contenía y se preguntó por qué diablos estaba en aquel bar de mala muerte en vez de estar en casa. Echó un vistazo al recinto y comprobó que sí, el ambiente era igual de decadente que quince minutos antes, cuando había llegado. Estaba vacío excepto por un hombre con gorra y pelo largo y grasiento que bebía directamente de una botella sentado en una de las mesas del rincón, y el barman, un caballero que no parecía tener mucho interés en iniciar conversación con sus clientes, cosa que Steve agradeció.

En una esquina la tele estaba puesta en un canal de teletienda.

Volvió a clavar la mirada en su vaso y entonces oyó el tintineo que indicaba que la puerta se había abierto. No se giró a mirar. Quien fuera que hubiera entrado se entretuvo con algo y después se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la barra.

—¿Está libre este asiento? —preguntó el recién llegado, refiriéndose, cómo no, al taburete que estaba a la derecha de Steve. Por supuesto. El maldito bar estaba prácticamente vacío y tenía que querer sentarse justo a su lado. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

El desconocido se lo tomó como un sí. Se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó en uno de los taburetes libres y se sentó al lado de Steve, frotándose los brazos con brío.

—Madre mía la que está cayendo. Iba de camino hacia mi hotel tan tranquilo cuando de repente ha empezado a llover y me he empapado entero. Eso me pasa por no coger paraguas cuando la predicción meteorológica ya avisó que muy probablemente hoy caería la del pulpo. Tú ya estabas aquí cuando se ha puesto a llover, ¿no? Qué suerte. Yo me he metido en el primer bar que he encontrado para entrar en calor hasta que amaine un poco. Lo mismo que está tomando él —le pidió al barman. Steve apuró su copa—. Que sean dos —añadió.

Aquel hombre tenía ganas de cháchara y Steve no estaba de humor.

—Gracias, pero tengo que irme —le dijo, mostrándose cordial pese a todo, e hizo el amago de levantarse. El desconocido le puso una mano en el brazo para detenerle.

—No, hombre, quédate un ratito más. ¿No me has oído cuando te he dicho que está diluviando ahí fuera? No estoy exagerando, de verdad. Además, tienes cara de necesitar un poco de compañía.

Steve vaciló. Miró hacia las ventanas del bar: el exterior no estaba demasiado bien iluminado y no se veía gran cosa, pero podía oír las gotas de lluvia golpeando con fuerza el cristal. Él tampoco había traído paraguas, y aunque no es que se pudiera decir que corriera el riesgo de pillar un resfriado o una pulmonía, tenía un buen trecho hasta casa y no le apetecía mucho conducir la moto bajo una lluvia torrencial.

Supuso que no pasaba nada por quedarse unos minutos más. Tampoco es que le estuviera esperando nadie.

El barman le sirvió la copa al desconocido, se la rellenó a Steve, dejó un cuenco con cacahuetes entre los dos y, sin decir una palabra, se fue a secar los vasos recién sacados del lavavajillas con un trapo.

—Menudo antro —murmuró el forastero, tan bajito que solo Steve lo oyó. Le dio un trago a su whisky escocés—. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —le preguntó.

—No mucho —le contestó Steve con sequedad. Fue a coger un cacahuete del cuenco, solo que, en vez de alargar la mano derecha, que era la que tenía más cerca, utilizó la mano izquierda, de modo que su alianza quedó bien visible. Aplastó la cáscara con los dedos y se llevó los frutos a la boca.

—Ya veo —dijo el hombre, siguiendo todo el movimiento con la mirada. Steve se permitió echarle un vistazo entonces: era un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, con el pelo corto castaño oscuro o negro, con el flequillo mojado aplastado sobre la frente. Sus ojos eran marrones, y una mirada inquisitiva se asomaba por debajo de unas gafas de montura negra. Una nariz ancha y unos labios finos terminaban por perfilar un rostro con mucha personalidad. Iba vestido con camisa y corbata, arrugados por la lluvia. Aun así, tenía un porte sumamente elegante y confiado, dando la impresión de ser la clase de hombre que sabe cómo navegar por la vida y que está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere.

Es realmente atractivo, pensó Steve. Él también le dio un sorbo a su bebida al notar que se le había secado la boca.

—¿Y qué haces tan solito y con esa cara tan triste en un sitio como este? ¿Te has peleado con tu mujer y has venido a beberte las penas?

—Marido —le corrigió, aunque realmente no era de la incumbencia de aquel extraño. Vio cómo el interés afloraba en su rostro al conocer ese detalle. Steve llevó sus ojos hasta la mano de él y reprimió una mueca. También llevaba alianza.

El hombre se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.

—Oh, no, yo no estoy casado. Bueno, técnicamente sí lo estoy todavía porque aún no hemos firmado los papeles del divorcio, pero ya hace meses que mi mujer y yo estamos separados, incluso vivimos en ciudades distintas y estoy bastante seguro de que ella ya está saliendo con alguien. La verdad es que debería quitarme el anillo para evitar confusiones, supongo que no lo he hecho porque estoy tan habituado a llevarlo que me notaría el dedo demasiado desnudo. Qué tontería, ¿verdad?

Steve se sintió incómodo.

—Oye… No hace falta que me des explicaciones, no te conozco de nada y…

—Larry —le cortó el hombre, alargando su mano derecha. Al ver la expresión de confusión de Steve, clarificó—: Me llamo Larry. Soy abogado, actualmente vivo en Boston, no tengo hermanos, tampoco hijos, pero tengo un perro que es la alegría de mi vida. Mi mayor vicio es el café, voy a clases de spinning todos los miércoles y viernes por la noche, y mi sabor preferido de helado es el de menta con trocitos de chocolate. Estoy en Nueva York asistiendo a una conferencia soporífera y tú eres lo más interesante que me ha pasado desde que he llegado. Con esto ya me conoces —concluyó después de soltar toda esa parrafada de carrerilla. Steve se lo quedó mirando asombrado, pero le estrechó la mano de todas formas—. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —quiso saber Larry.

—St… —Estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, pero se lo pensó mejor. Estaba claro que Larry no sabía quién era, así que pensó que sería mejor que siguiera sin saberlo y decidió inventarse otra identidad—. Jensen.

—Jensen —repitió Larry. Por un momento Steve pensó que era demasiado evidente que mentía, pero si era así, su acompañante no dijo nada—. Encantado de conocerte, Jensen. ¿Te puedo preguntar a qué te dedicas?

Steve pensó en una respuesta que resultara creíble. No podía decir “superhéroe y líder de los Vengadores”, claro.

—Soy el dueño de una galería de arte —se le ocurrió.

—Oh, qué interesante. ¿Expones tus propias obras o las de otros?

—Las dos cosas.

—¿Pintas?

—Dibujo, más bien.

—¿Eres bueno?

Steve no sabía muy bien qué responder a eso. Según Tony, Bucky y todos los demás que habían visto sus dibujos sí que lo era, pero no los había enseñado nunca al público ni los había vendido ni nada.

—El arte es muy subjetivo —dijo, al fin.

—Bueno, mientras no sean como esos cuadros de supuesto arte “moderno” —Hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos— que luego los ves y alucinas porque no son más que un lienzo en blanco al que solo le han añadido una línea perpendicular negra o algo por el estilo, seguro que están lo suficientemente bien. Me gustaría mucho ver tus obras. Tienes pinta de tener un mundo interior muy rico, y ahora con eso de volver a vivir solo precisamente estaba buscando algo interesante con lo que decorar mi apartamento.

Era la segunda vez que Larry sentía la necesidad de aclararle que estaba separado. Pero ¿importaba eso acaso? Steve no lo estaba.

—¿Qué pasó? Con tu mujer, quiero decir —le preguntó.

Larry se medio encogió de hombros.

—Nada en particular. Nos casamos muy jovencitos, recién salidos de la universidad, novios desde el instituto. Con el pasar de los años nos fuimos transformando en personas diferentes que querían cosas distintas de la vida, y llegó un punto en el que ya no teníamos nada en común. Éramos más compañeros de piso que un matrimonio, los últimos tiempos. Como no teníamos hijos ni nada, al final los dos nos dimos cuenta que era mejor separarnos y empezar de nuevo cada uno por su cuenta.

—Lo siento.

Larry le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Así es la vida, y en el fondo es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado. Así ahora tengo la oportunidad de probar… cosas nuevas, ya sabes. —Por la mirada tan intensa que le echó no era muy difícil adivinar a qué se refería con esa afirmación—. ¿Y tú? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo casado?

Steve le dio otro trago a su whisky. Lo único que hizo fue calentarle la lengua y la garganta.

—Dos años —contestó, sin mirarle. Y añadió—: Hoy hace dos años exactos.

Larry le puso una mano en el hombro y se inclinó para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Estás de coña? ¿Hoy es tu aniversario? —le preguntó con incredulidad. Steve hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Larry se quedó callado un momento, como si no supiera qué decir—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo bebiendo aquí tú solo? ¿Dónde está tu marido? —le preguntó al fin.

Steve rio con un deje de amargura.

—Estará ocupado. Trabajando. Yo qué sé.

—¿No sabes dónde está tu marido la noche de vuestro aniversario? Jensen…

—Es igual. Estamos pasando una mala racha, les pasa a todos los matrimonios, ¿no?

Larry negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Solo lleváis dos años casados. Todavía deberíais estar en esa fase en la que no podéis dejar de tocaros el uno al otro. No deberías conformarte con menos.

Steve hizo girar su alianza con gesto ausente. ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo aquello a aquel extraño? Tal vez porque le transmitía confianza, pensó. Era fácil hablar con él.

—Hemos tenido una temporada… difícil —confesó—. Por eso quería que esta noche fuera especial. Pensé que un poco de tiempo para nosotros dos solos nos vendría bien, así que hice una reserva en su restaurante favorito y él me prometió que vendría. Y aunque últimamente ha estado muy distante, aunque lo único que haga sea encerrarse en su taller y trabajar sin parar, día y noche, le creí. Pensé que él también quería esforzarse por arreglar las cosas. —Volvió a coger el vaso y concentró allí su mirada, como si esperara encontrar respuestas en el fondo si miraba con la suficiente intensidad—. Pero no ha venido. Le he esperado dos horas de reloj, allí sentado solo en el restaurante como un imbécil, diciéndole una y otra vez al camarero que mi acompañante estaba a punto de llegar, aguantando la mirada compasiva de todo el mundo hasta que la humillación ha sido insoportable. Ni siquiera se ha dignado a cogerme el teléfono o contestar mis mensajes.

—Jensen… —Larry parecía apenado. Preocupado, incluso—. Perdona si me meto donde no me llaman, y aunque no te conozco mucho pareces un chico dulce y sensato. ¿Por qué te casaste con un hombre que te trata así?

—¡Es que no era así! —Subió la voz más de lo que pretendía, sorprendiendo a Larry y a sí mismo. Respiró hondo—. Es un hombre maravilloso, o lo era cuando me casé con él. Siempre se ha preocupado por hacerme feliz y lo éramos… Éramos realmente felices… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero ha cambiado. Ha cambiado y no sé por qué ni qué hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

Se le hundieron ligeramente los hombros.

—No sé qué decir —admitió Larry. Steve le sonrió en gesto de disculpa.

—Perdóname. Acabamos de conocernos y aquí estoy lloriqueándote mis problemas. No creo que fuera eso lo que esperabas cuando te has acercado a hablar conmigo —le dijo.

—Precisamente me he acercado porque estaba claro que necesitabas hablar con alguien —le aseguró el abogado.

Steve giró la cabeza hacia las ventanas.

—Parece que ya no llueve tanto —declaró. Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos unos segundos.

—Es hora de irme, pues. —Pero lo dijo como si fuera todo lo contrario de lo que quería hacer. Buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta encontrar la cartera, de la que sacó unos dólares que dejó sobre la barra. Le pidió un bolígrafo al barman. De la cartera también extrajo una tarjeta y en su dorso garabateó unas letras y unos números. La deslizó hasta dejarla frente a Steve—. Este es mi hotel y mi número de habitación. Solo voy a estar esta noche en la ciudad, así que, si quieres seguir hablando, desahogarte, o lo que sea… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Me ha gustado mucho conocerte, Jensen.

Con eso, se bebió lo que le quedaba de la copa, cogió su chaqueta y salió del bar. Steve examinó largamente la tarjeta, la letra pulcra de Larry, el nombre y el número de habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba. «Si quieres desahogarte o lo que sea». Estaba claro que sus expectativas no pasaban por que Steve se presentara allí a hablarle de Tony durante toda la noche.

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, que seguía obstinadamente mudo, y miró la foto de su fondo de pantalla una vez más. Se lo volvió a guardar, junto a la tarjeta, apuró lo que quedaba de su whisky, y se fue de allí sin molestarse en despedirse del barman. 

* * *

Se limpió las palmas de las manos sudadas en los pantalones antes de picar la puerta con los nudillos. Aguardó, expectante, y en pocos segundos se abrió la puerta.

En lo que había tardado en terminar de decidirse a venir a Larry le había dado tiempo de darse una ducha y de cambiarse la ropa mojada y arrugada. Ahora llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas que le quedaba francamente bien y que dejaba al descubierto unos brazos de músculos firmes y definidos; también se había puesto unos vaqueros que tenía toda la pinta que estaban hechos a medida, y en los pies nada, iba descalzo. Ya no llevaba puestas las gafas.

Ahora que estaban de pie el uno frente al otro Steve pudo comprobar que Larry era un poco más bajito que él.

Larry sonrió como si no hubiera tenido ninguna duda de que Steve (Jensen, se recordó. Todavía era Jensen, el dueño de la galería de arte) aparecería frente a su puerta aquella noche, y Steve sintió una oleada de deseo tan intensa que por un momento se quedó clavado en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Me alegro de verte —dijo Larry, y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior en un gesto de anticipación que ni se molestó en disimular. Se apartó del umbral y Steve se obligó a entrar.

Era una habitación de buen tamaño, con muebles de primerísima calidad y que ofrecía una vista bastante decente de la ciudad, la típica habitación pensada para hombres y mujeres de negocios que estuvieran de paso y requirieran algo funcional y práctico. Steve no pudo evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia la cama; no le sorprendió comprobar que era de matrimonio. Constaba de un gran cabezal de madera oscura, debía ser roble o nogal o algo así, y estaba cubierta con una bonita colcha de color crema, por el momento inmaculada.

Se forzó a despegar los ojos de la cama y miró de nuevo a Larry, quien le observaba con evidente curiosidad.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? El minibar está muy bien surtido —le ofreció.

Steve se dispuso a decirle que no quería nada, que estaba bien, pero cambió de idea al darse cuenta que su lengua parecía haberse multiplicado de tamaño en su boca.

—Un poco de agua, si eres tan amable —le pidió. Larry sacó una botella de agua fría del minibar y se la alcanzó. Sonrió al ver cómo Steve la vaciaba entera de un trago, pero al menos no le preguntó si estaba nervioso. Supuso que era evidente, de todas formas.

Le devolvió el envase de plástico vacío a Larry, quien lo tiró a la papelera. Steve trató de pensar en algo que decir, cualquier cosa que rompiera ese silencio que se le estaba empezando a hacer cargante. Tampoco ayudaba que sintiera que iba demasiado vestido, y más en comparación a la ropa casual que llevaba el otro hombre. Steve todavía llevaba puesto el atuendo que había escogido para la cena en el restaurante: una camisa color mostaza abrochada hasta arriba que le estaba dando una sensación más y más asfixiante por momentos, encima un ceñido jersey color arena de cuello de pico, unos pantalones de lino negros y unos zapatos marrón oscuro que eran todavía demasiado nuevos para resultar cómodos. Pasó un dedo por debajo del cuello de su camisa y tiró ligeramente para respirar un poco. La calefacción de la habitación también le estaba resultando sofocante.

—Al final se ha quedado buena noche —fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, y estuvo a punto de torcer el gesto al oírse a sí mismo y darse cuenta de lo patético que había sonado. A Larry pareció hacerle gracia, por eso.

—Eres adorable, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez? —Larry dio un paso hacia él. Steve, probablemente ruborizado, se mantuvo en su sitio, con los brazos como un peso muerto a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tampoco se movió cuando Larry le puso una mano en la mejilla y acercó la cara a su cuello, aspirando—. Qué bien hueles —señaló.

Larry le acarició la otra mejilla con la punta de su nariz y después le besó suavemente, en la cara, en el cuello, en la barbilla. Steve cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió el primer contacto sobre sus labios, y pronto sus bocas estaban resbalando la una sobre la otra. Larry le lamió los labios; Steve los abrió y él le introdujo la lengua en la boca. Steve puso las manos torpemente sobre la cintura de él, para tener algún punto de apoyo, y tentativamente fue al encuentro de la lengua de Larry con la suya, pensando en lo extraño que se le hacía estar besando a un hombre y no sentir vello facial rozando su piel, tan acostumbrado como estaba a la barba de Tony.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, explorando la boca del otro minuciosamente, como si no tuvieran prisa en pasar de ahí. Fue Larry el que rompió el beso.

—Sensacional —declaró, casi sin aire. Bajó sus manos hasta el extremo del jersey de Steve, buscando permiso con la mirada. Steve asintió levemente y levantó los brazos para que Larry pudiera despojarle de la prenda—. Estás un poco tenso —observó este—. Déjame que te ayude a relajarte.

Se puso tras Steve y le masajeó los hombros con habilidad, presionando con los pulgares justo en el sitio preciso que hizo que a Steve le temblaran las rodillas. Un gemido se le escapó de los labios.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —se preguntó, en voz alta, porque la situación empezaba a hacérsele demasiado surrealista.

Larry bajó sus manos, deslizándolas por los brazos de Steve. Acercando la boca a su oído, su aliento húmedo y tentador, su voz ronca por el deseo, le contestó:

—Es tu aniversario de bodas, monada. Alguien tiene que hacerte el amor como necesitas que te lo hagan, y ese alguien voy a ser yo.

Steve reprimió un escalofrío y se dejó llevar hasta la cama.

Larry apartó la colcha. Todavía algo indeciso Steve se sentó, con la espalda pegada al cabecero de la cama, las piernas abiertas. Larry también se subió a la cama. Le quitó a Steve los zapatos, después los calcetines, cogió uno de sus pies y le besó delicadamente el tobillo. Después se arrodilló frente a él y volvió a besarlo con ahínco, mientras le sacaba la camisa de los pantalones y empezaba a desabrocharla desde abajo. Cuando ya se había ocupado de la mitad de los botones metió las manos por debajo de la prenda y rozó sus pezones con las yemas de los dedos; Steve sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo entero.

—Mmm, sensible al tacto, me encanta. —Larry dejó su boca para pasar la lengua por una de sus orejas—. Eres una auténtica preciosidad, ¿lo sabías? —Bajó hasta su cuello—. Creo que eres lo más bello que he visto en toda mi vida. En cuanto he entrado en ese bar y te he visto he sabido que haría lo que fuera por tenerte.

Steve, con la mente cada vez más nublada, pensó que debería decir algo, ni que fuera para reciprocar un poco.

—Tú también, um. Tú también estás muy bueno —dijo, y se sintió ridículo al instante. Iba a ser preferible que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

Sonriendo, Larry terminó de desabrocharle la camisa. Se la abrió y con pupilas dilatadas lo observó con apreciación que se transformó en curiosidad cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el tatuaje, debajo de su pectoral derecho. Trazó el contorno con los dedos.

—Anthony —leyó—. ¿Es el nombre de tu marido? —Steve se limitó a hacer un gesto de asentimiento. Larry sacudió la cabeza—. Te juro que soy incapaz de entenderlo. Si yo fuera tu marido jamás te dejaría solo, jamás. Daría gracias al cielo cada día por tenerte y te trataría como el tesoro que eres.

Steve pensó en sus votos nupciales. No dijo nada.

Larry repartió besos por su pecho y por su vientre, le lamió los abdominales, siguió bajando. Sin embargo, una vez su cara estuvo a pocos centímetros del bulto en los pantalones de Steve, dudó. De repente se incorporó, se sentó sobre su regazo, le cogió de la cara y le dio un beso en la boca, dulce y casi se podría decir que casto, nada que ver con lo que habían estado haciendo hasta ese momento.

—Hey, Jensen. Mírame —le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Estás temblando como una hoja. Me parece que no estás seguro de querer hacer esto, así que será mejor que lo dejemos aquí.

Larry hizo el gesto de apartarse.

—No —exclamó Steve, cogiéndole de la muñeca para que se quedara donde estaba.

—No pasa nada, de verdad —le aseguró Larry, sonriéndole alentadoramente.

—No, yo… Yo necesito… —Le embargó la frustración al no saber cómo expresar con palabras lo que quería transmitir—. Necesito dejar de pensar. Por favor —logró decir al fin. A Larry se le suavizó la mirada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo estoy, lo estoy. Puedes… Lo que ibas a hacer antes, ¿puedes…?

—Será un placer —le contestó, con un tono de voz tan dulce como el beso de antes. Le desnudó del todo y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Steve se mordió el labio tan fuerte que se le abrió la carne, aunque apenas registró el sabor metálico de la sangre, concentrado como estaba en el placer que estaba recibiendo. Tenía los dedos enterrados en el pelo oscuro de su amante, mientras este le martirizaba con sus labios, su lengua y sus dedos; para haberse separado recientemente de una mujer con la que llevaba desde que era un adolescente, se le daba increíblemente bien complacer a otro hombre, pensó. Era como si supiera exactamente lo que le gustaba a Steve.

Quería terminar en su boca, pero Larry paró antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—No puedo esperar más, Jensen. —Su voz estaba cargada de urgencia. Steve le dio un beso en los labios.

—Estoy limpio —le dijo.

—Yo también —repuso Larry con alivio.

Steve se puso de rodillas, con la cara escondida en sus brazos, porque en esa postura le sería más fácil. Oyó a Larry rebuscar entre sus cosas y la exclamación victoriosa cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Le abrió con impaciencia y no demasiada finura, lo cual ya le estaba bien a Steve porque él tampoco podía esperar mucho más. Después oyó el sonido de una cremallera bajando, oyó a Larry terminarse de preparar; una mano se posó en su cadera y entonces sintió la familiar presión. Larry no tardó en estar dentro.

—Oh, Dios mío. Sabes todavía mejor de lo que esperaba —murmuró este entrecortadamente. Su otra mano bajó de la nuca de Steve por su espalda hasta la otra cadera y cogiéndole firmemente comenzó a moverse. Steve se mordió el dedo índice, se agarró a la almohada con fuerza. Se sentía tan y tan bien que hasta se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Durante unos minutos lo único que se oyeron fueron los jadeos de Larry, los gimoteos apagados de Steve, el ruido que hacía el vaquero de Larry al rozar su piel cada vez que este empujaba hacia delante, el sonido húmedo del rítmico entrar y salir allá donde sus cuerpos estaban conectados.

Steve estaba ya bastante cerca de perder la cordura cuando, para su sorpresa, su amante se detuvo por completo y salió de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué…? —quiso protestar, pero no tuvo ocasión. Larry le cogió del hombro y tiró de él hasta tumbarlo de espaldas.

—Mucho mejor —dijo, sonriendo.

Colgó las piernas de Steve sobre sus caderas, se agarró a sus muslos y volvió a deslizarse dentro en un fluido movimiento. El contraste entre su cuerpo desnudo con el de Larry, que ni siquiera se había quitado la camiseta, le hizo sentirse expuesto y vulnerable. Con las mejillas ardiendo Steve giró la cara hacia un lado. No podía mirarle, porque si lo hacía, entonces…

Larry reanudó sus movimientos, más erráticos esta vez, tampoco le faltaba mucho.

—Quiero oírte, vamos, cariño. Llámame por mi nombre —le pidió.

—To… —Steve apretó los dientes—. Larry —dijo, con dificultad.

—Eso es, cariño, pero tú puedes hacerlo mejor, yo sé que puedes hacerlo mejor—. El ritmo era cada vez más frenético. La mano de él se deslizó entre sus piernas y sus dedos se cerraron entorno a su excitación. Steve emitió un grito ahogado. Era demasiado, se sentía a punto de estallar, como si su cuerpo fuera una olla a presión. Buscó la otra mano de su amante con la suya, y en cuanto vio el destello del anillo no pudo aguantar más.

—Ahhh, Tony, ¡te amo, te amo, te amo! —gritó antes de ser engullido por las llamas de su placer. Tony le siguió segundos después.

 

En cuanto recobró el aliento Tony se echó a reír.

—Madre del amor hermoso, Steve. Esto ha sido…

—¿Espectacular? —sugirió Steve. Si cerraba los ojos todavía veía estrellitas en sus párpados.

—Iba a decir que la leche, pero sí, espectacular es una buena definición.

—Mmm. —Murmurando su apreciación, Steve se levantó y fue a limpiarse al baño. Cogió un pantalón de estar por casa de su bolsa de viaje y se lo puso. Tony seguía estirado lánguidamente en la cama, el codo en la almohada y la cabeza apoyada en la mano, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

—Bueno… —empezó, y Steve puso los ojos en blanco mientras se subía de nuevo a la cama, porque ya sabía lo que le iba a decir. En efecto—: Dijimos que el primero en salirse del personaje perdía y tenía que hacerle masajes en los pies al otro durante una semana, ¿no? —Estiró la pierna hacia Steve e hizo bailar su pie.

—Ya sabía yo que no ibas a tardar nada en vanagloriarte de tu victoria. Pero ¿estás seguro que has ganado tú? Me has llamado cariño como me lo llamas siempre… —protestó con poco convencimiento, porque sabía que no tenía ninguna opción: Tony había ganado limpiamente. Tony bajó el pie y le acarició la espinilla con él.

—Eso no cuenta como salirse del personaje y lo sabes. Y tú eres el que te has empeñado en quedarte callado en cuanto ha empezado la acción, tramposillo.

—Vale, tú ganas. Aun así, casi aguanto hasta el final, ¿eh? Para ser mi primera vez no está nada mal. —Steve estaba orgulloso de su logro.

—Sí, la verdad es que pensé que aguantarías mucho menos. Eres mejor actor de lo que me imaginaba.

—Hice películas en mi día, acuérdate —dijo Steve sonriendo abiertamente—. Pero sí, cuando lo propusiste yo tampoco tenía nada claro que fuera a ser capaz de hacer esto, ¡estaba como un flan!

—Me he dado cuenta, cuando antes te he dicho de parar era en serio. Aunque ese aire nervioso y tímido le ha dado un toque de lo más sexy a tu personaje. Has estado muy convincente, sí señor.

—Dicen que las mejores mentiras tienen parte de verdad, ¿no? Decidí incorporar cosas reales al personaje para que me fuera más fácil creérmelo —contestó. A Tony le cambió la cara al oírlo—. Oh, no, quiero decir detalles generales, como lo de que hoy es nuestro aniversario, lo de la reserva para cenar o lo de que dibujo, solo eso, de verdad —se apresuró a aclararle. Era cierto que Steve había reservado mesa en el restaurante favorito de Tony para celebrar su segundo aniversario de bodas, y también que habían pasado por algunas cosas difíciles (cosas que no tenían que ver con su relación, que era más sólida que nunca) pero ahí acababan las similitudes con su historia falsa. Ni Tony se había distanciado de él, ni le ignoraba para pasarse el día trabajando, ni le había dejado colgado en el restaurante. Habían ido juntos hacia allí, en realidad, y habían tenido una cena maravillosa.

Tony no se mostró demasiado convencido.

—No te sientes… desatendido, ¿no? —le preguntó, inseguro.

—¡Claro que no! Soy muy feliz contigo, Tony. Eres un marido fantástico.

—Ok —dijo, más tranquilo—. Tú también eres un marido aceptable.

—Aceptable, dice —repitió Steve, riendo. Le pasó el brazo por encima de la cintura para besarlo—. Todavía se me hace rarísimo verte sin barba.

Dos días antes, mientras trabajaba en su nueva armadura, Tony había sufrido un accidente en el taller que le había chamuscado media barba, por lo que no le había quedado más remedio que afeitársela entera. Steve nunca le había visto sin ella, a excepción de en fotos de cuando era joven, y aún se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo look.

—Tranquilo, me volverá a crecer enseguida —le replicó su marido, pasándole los dedos por el bícep y por el antebrazo.

—Por mí no hay prisa, estás igual de guapo sin barba que con ella. Especialmente cuando te pones las gafas. —Sobre todo cuando se ponía las gafas. Era la debilidad de Steve.

—Hm, te gusta el look intelectual/empollón, ¿eh? Me parece que para la próxima yo voy a hacer de profesor universitario y tú de alumno con muchas ganas de aprobar, ya me entiendes.

A Steve ya le estaba gustando lo que había empezado a dibujar en su imaginación.

—Suena genial. Aunque en realidad mientras no me vuelva a tocar lo de hacer de marido infiel, que no me gusta nada, cualquier cosa ya me parecerá bien.

Tony se abrazó a él.

—Hazme un favor, Steve. Si algún día por lo que sea empiezo a comportarme como un gilipollas contigo y te aparto de mí, habla conmigo y hazme entrar en razón antes de llegar hasta el extremo de que quieras irte con el primer extraño que conozcas en un bar cutre.

—No pasará. Ni por una parte ni por la otra —le aseguró Steve con convencimiento.

Tony asintió.

—Te quiero, mi vida. Feliz aniversario.

—Y yo a ti, Tony. Feliz aniversario.

—¿Despiértame en dos o tres horas y hacemos el segundo asalto?

—Vale —le prometió Steve. Apagó la luz y Tony apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, encima de su corazón. Ahora casi todas las noches necesitaba esa postura para poder quedarse dormido. Steve le acarició el pelo con una mano, con la otra le frotó el brazo, arriba y abajo, con suavidad, hasta que la respiración de Tony se fue haciendo más profunda y regular.

A Steve todavía le iba a costar un buen rato conciliar el sueño. No dormía demasiado bien, últimamente. Pero no pasaba nada. Estaba allí, con Tony, que era lo importante, y se contentaba con poder escucharle respirar.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró únicamente en eso. 

* * *

A media mañana del día siguiente, de camino a Chicago, Steve detuvo la moto en un mirador a un lado de la carretera y se sentaron allí a hacer un tentempié.

Iban a cruzarse el país en moto, hasta llegar a California. Los dos necesitaban alejarse un poco de todo, tomarse un respiro, así que por fin se habían animado a hacer el viaje que hacía tanto tiempo que tenían pendiente. De ese modo celebraban no solo su segundo año de casados, sino también que estaban vivos para contarlo.

 

Mientras comían unos sándwiches y contemplaban la vista, Steve pensó que habían pasado muchas cosas aquellos dos años. Muchas buenas, otras no precisamente.

 

Peggy había fallecido no mucho después de que Tony y él volvieran de su luna de miel, recordó con tristeza. La última vez que fue a verla ella parecía estar bien: le había hablado de su vida como mujer casada, de sus hijos, de sus nietos y sus sobrinos. Había tenido una vida muy plena, le dijo, y estaba muy orgullosa de ello. Su única pena era el que ella y Steve se hubieran separado cuando lo hicieron, pero si el destino quería que ella conociera a Daniel y Steve a Tony, entonces es que así era como tenía que ser. Entonces ella le dijo que le iba a explicar a Daniel lo contenta que estaba de ver felices tanto a Steve como al hijo de Howard, y Steve pensó que ya le estaba fallando la memoria porque Peggy era viuda desde hacía muchos años, así que le siguió la corriente hasta que ella pareció recobrar la lucidez.

Steve recibió la llamada al día siguiente; de alguna manera, Peggy había sabido que ya le había llegado la hora.

Steve lloró su pérdida, y Tony lloró con él. Después del funeral ellos dos, Bucky y Sharon fueron a tomarse unas copas juntos y a compartir recuerdos y anécdotas sobre ella. Tuvo una buena y larga vida y se ha ido en paz, se dijeron los unos a los otros como consuelo.

La echaban de menos.

 

La vida había seguido adelante, y entre misiones, trabajo, y el ajetreo del día a día siempre estaban de lo más ocupados.

En casa tenían un nuevo habitante: Coulson. Finalmente había decidido que el puesto de Director era demasiado peso sobre sus hombros y, con la bendición de Fury, le había cedido el cargo a Maria. Todos le recibieron con los brazos abiertos, por supuesto. Ahora Phil actuaba como enlace entre Los Vengadores y S.H.I.E.L.D., que ya volvía a actuar 100% legítimamente. Era un rol mucho más parecido al que ocupaba antes del desastre con HYDRA e incluso él mismo ya volvía a parecerse más al hombre que era antes de la batalla de Nueva York, para alegría de sus amigos.

La antigua habitación de Bucky ahora la ocupaba Peter cuando venía de visita. Había sido toda una sorpresa descubrir que tenía una identidad secreta, pero en cuanto lo hicieron Tony se empeñó en que era demasiado joven como para ir por ahí haciéndose el héroe por su cuenta y se ofreció a ser su mentor, cosa que el chico aceptó encantado. Steve también era muy protector con él, especialmente desde que supo de sus orígenes humildes en Queens y cómo se metían con él en el instituto.

Así que Peter ya era un miembro más de la familia. Una vez los llamó a él y a Tony papá y mamá y sus compañeros todavía hacían bromas sobre ello.

Y también estaba Carol, que pasaba tanto por casa que prácticamente era como si viviera allí. Tal y como había predicho Tony ella y Steve se habían hecho muy amigos. Steve y Tony estaban de acuerdo en que Rhodey ya no iba a tardar en empezar a mirar anillos; y sospechaban que eso también era cierto en el caso de su otro James, viendo lo bien que iba su relación con Natasha.

 

Wanda estaba estudiando en la universidad y estaba muy ilusionada; la primera vez que Visión fue a visitarla al campus sus compañeros de clase se llevaron un susto monumental. Ella y su hermano iban a menudo a visitar a Connor y los otros chicos a los que secuestró Zeke. En unos meses Connor iba a empezar a estudiar para ser asistente social y ayudar a niños sin hogar como él.

Pietro ya parecía haber superado lo de Clint y no tenía intención de buscar pareja estable por el momento, dado lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo conociendo a gente nueva. Se había propuesto disfrutar al máximo de su juventud, ahora que podía hacerlo.

 

Sam, también soltero y también sin prisa por comprometerse con nadie, seguía trabajando en el centro de veteranos, y muchas veces Bucky le acompañaba; era bueno para su terapia y de esa manera también podía ayudar a otros.

Bruce se había ido una temporada a Asgard con Thor y casi podría decirse que había vuelto una persona nueva. Hablaba maravillas del mundo del Dios del Trueno, profundamente impresionado con la magia que allí había visto (magia que, en Asgard, no dejaba de ser ciencia), y ya estaba intentando convencer a Tony (y, por extensión, a Steve) para que le acompañaran en su próximo viaje. Todavía se lo estaban pensando.

 

Pepper y Happy habían tenido una niña preciosa, Viola, la pequeña Vi, que era la viva imagen de su madre. Cada vez que venían de visita la niña se convertía en la princesita de la casa y a Tony especialmente se le caía la baba con ella (y a Steve se le caía la baba viendo a Tony con la pequeña en brazos). Pepper protestaba que Tony la mimaba demasiado, pero todos sabían que estaba encantada con todo el amor que recibía su niña de sus tíos. En cuanto llegaran a California lo primero que harían sería ir a verla.

 

Clint seguía compaginando su vida de padre de familia con algunas misiones en S.H.I.E.L.D. y con los Vengadores. A sus hijos mayores ya no les quedaba mucho para entrar en la adolescencia y tanto él como Laura ya estaban temiendo el momento. Menos mal que tenían a Nathaniel que todavía seguiría siendo un niño pequeño y adorable unos cuantos años más. También venían a menudo a casa, para que Nathaniel pudiera visitar, además de a sus tíos, a Gladstone, ya que se habían hecho grandes amigos desde Hawái.

 

Además de sus amigos, también contaban con cada vez más aliados, que les echaban una mano si ellos solos no daban abasto. Estaban sus compañeros en S.H.I.E.L.D., por supuesto, tanto los humanos como los inhumanos. Estaban Scott y Hope, y también Hank y Janet; Pym ya se mostraba mucho menos reacio a colaborar con un Stark desde que recuperó a su esposa. Estaba T’Challa, el rey de Wakanda, que resultó ser un guerrero formidable llamado Pantera Negra. Luego estaba Robbie, y también estaban Matt, Jessica, Luke y Danny (ellos se llamaban a sí mismos los Defensores, y hacían muy buen trabajo combatiendo el crimen en Nueva York). También podía contar a Peter Quill y sus variopintos compañeros, que les habían ayudado aquella vez, y lo mismo podía decir de los amigos de Thor e incluso Loki (pero por principios se negaban a llamarle aliado; como mucho, socio ocasional y solo bajo circunstancias muy extraordinarias). Tampoco podía olvidarse de Stephen al que le debían, literalmente, la vida.

 

Y por supuesto en esos dos años no habían faltado los encuentros con villanos de toda clase… Pero eso era algo en lo que prefería no pensar.

 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Tony, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Steve le sonrió.

—Estoy bien. Solo pensaba que me alegro mucho de poder estar aquí contigo.

—Yo también. —Tony le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se acabaron los sándwiches, bebieron un poco de agua, se pusieron en pie para sacudirse las migas y se volvieron a subir a la moto (que era nueva, por cierto: el regalo de aniversario de Tony).

Tony le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. Steve le dio un par de minutos antes de recordarle que tenía que ponerse el casco.

—No me sueltes, ¿vale? —le pidió a Tony, como aquella vez, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Su marido le contestó lo mismo que entonces.

—Nunca.

Los brazos de Tony se estrecharon un poco más fuerte alrededor de su cintura.

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues por fin hemos llegado al final. No me puedo creer que esta historia haya dando tanto de sí; hasta ponerme con esta versión de Tony y Steve, jamás pensé que sería capaz de escribir algo tan largo, y lo cierto es que ha sido toda una aventura ver cómo la historia crecía y crecía y los personajes me sorprendían una vez tras otra haciendo o diciendo cosas que yo no tenía previstas. Cuando hace ya más de un año dije que esta historia había cobrado vida propia, ¡todavía no tenía ni idea de todo lo que me esperaba! Después de casi 200.000 palabras, entre las tres partes, después de pensar en ello casi 24/7 durante meses, es como si esta historia y estos personajes formaran parte de mí. La verdad es que me va a costar despedirme de ellos, si es que llego a poder hacerlo.  
> Por supuesto, no puedo dejar de dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado en este viaje, porque no hubiera podido hacerlo sin vosotros: tanto a los que me habéis dejado kudos, como a los que me habéis ido comentando en los capítulos para decirme todo aquello que más os ha ido gustando, como a los que simplemente os habéis tomado la molestia de dedicar una parte de vuestro valioso tiempo a leer este pedacito de mí. Gracias, gracias, gracias, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo y ojalá que nos podamos volver a encontrar en el futuro en alguna otra historia.  
> 


End file.
